<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Vast Thing - Chinese translation|【中文译本】浩瀚无垠之物 by InconspicuousWorgenDruid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017341">The Vast Thing - Chinese translation|【中文译本】浩瀚无垠之物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconspicuousWorgenDruid/pseuds/InconspicuousWorgenDruid'>InconspicuousWorgenDruid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Astronomy, F/F, Gen, Gross, Homophobia, Kissing, MMA, Mommy Issues, Racism, Root is into Aliens, Science Bowl, Slow Burn, Unconditional fucking love, Underage Kissing, girl/boy kisses, ham radio, like so slow, long descriptions of lingering eyes, more trains than originally expected</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconspicuousWorgenDruid/pseuds/InconspicuousWorgenDruid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Chinese translation (with permission) of the Shoot fanfic: The Vast Thing by SloanGreyMercyDeath .<br/>Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11534097.<br/>This translation is also posted on Lofter: https://naifalian893.lofter.com/post/30f8fb5f_1c924e511.</p><p>这是The Vast Thing by SloanGreyMercyDeath 的中文译文，已获得原作者授权。<br/>译文也发布在本人的Lofter：https://naifalian893.lofter.com/post/30f8fb5f_1c924e511</p><p>概要：肖根高中AU文。那些书呆子一起长大成为不太吸引子弹的成年人的故事。<br/>作者注释：我只希望他们幸福。文章名字来源于S3E01中Root的台词：The truth is a vast thing. （真相繁芜丛杂。）<br/>作者说本文的灵感源于汤不热上面的一张同人图：https://hufflepufflovespizza.tumblr.com/post/162986659626/spicycheeser-quenenie-shoot-au-where-they</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Prologue 序幕</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534097">The Vast Thing</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath">SloanGreyMercyDeath</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>译者的话：本人纯属业余，任何翻译的错误都属于我，爱属于肖根和原作者。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root把巨大的火箭模型紧紧贴在胸口处，感到背包的肩带滑下双肩。她整个早上都随身带着自己的这个课题，想努力把它完好无缺地带到 地球/太空 课上。Mr. Ingarm告诉过她，她需要证明自己的热情，才能被允许加入科学碗校队[1]。</p><p>Root笨拙地分开双腿蹲下，把火箭尾翼朝下放在地板上。它几乎和她一样高，Root估计Mr. Ingarm会印象深刻。这是她整个周末的心血，如果点燃引线，甚至还能发射出去。她把两边肩带拉回肩上，抹了一把额头。</p><p>高中新学年才开始不过一个月，Root就已经准备好毕业了。Bishop这个镇子实在太小，她高一[2]班里的每个人都从初中就认识她了。Samantha Groves无处可逃，倒不是说有人会这么叫她；通常都是“书呆”或“卢瑟(loser)”。</p><p>虽然Root在学校完全是个局外人，但她决意要做班里的第一名。没有朋友不会影响她获得成就。不幸的是，此时她只是班里的第二名。McCarthy校长不肯告诉她谁是第一。她很可能是担心Root会逼迫那个人成绩下滑。</p><p>Root叹了口气拿起她的火箭，瘦长的双臂抱住凉凉的金属外壳。McCarthy校长总是试图限制她。她继续走向教室。这是一段困难的路程。</p><p>每天的第二和第三节课之间，她都会路遇Sameen Shaw。Sameen最近才搬到镇上，但她似乎已经决定要让Root的生活变成地狱。自从开学第一天Root犯了那个冲她微笑的错误之后，Sameen一直对她很不友好。</p><p>Root看向走廊尽头，发现Sameen和她哥哥John正朝她走来，不禁发出呻|吟。她把火箭抱得更紧，目不斜视。如果Root选择忽视Sameen，或许她就能带着完好无缺的火箭走开。</p><p>她们擦肩而过的那一刻，Root忍不住偷眼看去。Sameen正盯着火箭，表情深不可测。她在Root旁边停下，伸出一只触碰的手，但被Root躲开了。</p><p>Sameen怒冲冲盯着Root，她迅速向前一步，Root诧异地磕磕绊绊后退。她努力抓牢火箭，同时瞪着Sameen，直到她坏笑着转头走开。Root看着她小跑追赶John，翻了个白眼。</p><p>她没时间搞这些。Sameen也该长大了。Root太专注于未来，没时间去担心她这样的loser。Root会成为科学家，发明有史以来第一个人工智能，还会加入NASA。</p><p>Root匆匆走进教室，把她的火箭放到Mr. Ingram的桌旁。他摘下眼镜，看起来深受打动。</p><p>“Wow，”他打量着火箭，“这挺不错。它有实际功能吗？”</p><p>“有啊。”Root咧嘴笑了，把双手的拇指伸进背包肩带。“有全套功能。我估计它能发射一英里那么高！”</p><p>“惊艳的作品，Miss Groves。”Nathan对她微笑。“你知道吗，周五我们有个社团会议。你何不来旁听呢？”</p><p>“好啊！”</p><p>他举起手。“我没法承诺什么，不过如果社团投票通过，你就能来旁听我们每次的会议了。你也知道只有高三和高四学生能参加竞赛，但没有规定说高一新生不能旁听。”</p><p>Root激动地点头，她的金发在肩头上下飘荡。“我一定来！”</p><p>Root转身走向她的桌子，不去看其他同学的表情。她不会让任何人毁掉她的好心情。</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root紧张地扫了一眼Sameen。幸运的是这节课她们被分在同一个排球队。Root不怎么有运动细胞，但撑过体育课还是没问题的。除去她和Sameen作对手时。Sameen是个运动天才。一个不停看向Root的运动天才。</p><p>Sameen回过头，Root迅速看向别处。如果Sameen蓄意妨碍比赛只为弄伤Root，大概也不出奇。Sameen将注意力转回了对手球队上。Root松了口气，心怀感激地笑了，又撑过一次悲惨相遇。</p><p>“Root，你还好吗？”Joss在她的中间拦网手的位置上问。她一直是队长，而且她一直让Root站在场地外侧的位置，尽可能远离战斗。</p><p>“我没事，谢谢。”Root对她微笑，转头看前方，盯着Sameen的后背。</p><p>“好的。在后场尽力防守就行。我们会保护你。”</p><p>Root的视线越过她，Joss另一边的Zoe冲她竖起拇指。</p><p>Root笑着竖起拇指回应她。Zoe和Joss与她并不是很熟，她们要高一级，但一直对她很友好。有次她们甚至邀她去party，但她不得不拒绝。那天晚上有颗彗星划过，她得花时间架好她的望远镜。</p><p>Zoe大力扣杀。</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root把双臂放在打开的课本上。她庆幸这一天就要结束了。不幸的是这最后一节课是英语，而无趣的《基督山伯爵》没法留住她的注意力。Root感觉眼睛有些睁不开，忍住一个哈欠。</p><p>Mrs. Hendricks是个好老师。她不擅长让所有人都乖乖听课，但她确实关心他们在阅读的内容，而且总试着表达善意。她嫁给了数学老师Mr. Finch，但仍保留了自己的姓，Root挺欣赏这一点。</p><p>Root在椅子里向后挪动，又打了个哈欠。她看了一眼钟，课堂只剩15分钟，然后她就能走了。她回家的时候得顺路去商店补充食物储备。她妈妈昨天真的回了家，于是Root设法偷了30刀。</p><p>Mrs. Hendricks转身面对全班。“等候与期待。作者表达了这样的主旨。大家有什么想法吗，赞成或不赞成？”</p><p>Mrs. Hendricks微笑着打量整个教室。Root低头看着膝盖，希望不会叫她回答问题。她没费事读完那整本书。</p><p>“Sameen？你怎么看？”Mrs. Hendricks问。</p><p>Root看向教室那头的Sameen，咯咯笑了。Sameen的表情明显没料到会提问到她。</p><p>“哦，嗯，”Sameen低头看着她空荡荡的课桌，耸了耸肩。“我觉得……等候和期待很傻，人们应该直接去追求他们想要的东西。”</p><p>Mrs. Hendricks的笑容凝固了一秒，但很快恢复了。“好吧，这是一种不错的生活态度。就我个人而言，我仍然在等候和期待你们真正读完我布置的书籍，但是好吧。”</p><p>一阵哄堂大笑，而Sameen面带恼怒。Root翻了个白眼，合上书本，很庆幸自己没被提问。Sameen的回答很模棱两可，但Root也不确定如果被点到的是她，她有内容可回答。</p><p>她把书包拉到膝上，开始收拾东西。教室沸腾起来，大家纷纷效仿她，无视Mrs. Hendricks的抗议。</p><p>“你们可以走了，”Mrs. Hendricks叹道，“记住明天有测验。下次我们就要开始上《奥德赛》，所以带上课本！”</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root在“停下购物”面前减慢车速放下一只脚。这是整个镇上唯一的百货店。在“达乐日用”也能买到食物，但Root不准备去那。</p><p>她跨下车座，把自行车推到锈迹斑斑的停车架中间。她没费事锁车，只是解开头盔挂到车把上。她走向店门口时眯眼望天，看起来快要下雨了。</p><p>“你好, Will。”Root挥手，拿起一个购物篮。“今天挺忙？”</p><p>“老样子。”他在收银机后面叹了口气。“你呢？”</p><p>“就平时那样。”Root耸肩，转身走进货架之间。</p><p>Will是Mr. Ingram的儿子，“停下购物”的三名员工之一。Root放学后来购物时，基本都是他在收银，而他从不会因为Root只买不易腐坏的东西而评判她。人们都知道Root的母亲是个酒鬼，Root基本上是自己照顾自己。</p><p>Root在早餐货架前徘徊，看着各种早餐棒，也许这次她可以买一种新口味，混合着吃。她还是摇摇头把苹果味早餐棒放进篮子。她不想冒险，以免买到不喜欢的口味又不得不吃上接下来的整个星期。</p><p>总有一天，她能吃上热乎乎的三餐。她可以学习烹饪，增加点体重，青春期快速增加的身高使她瘦长又笨拙。她继续走向谷类食品区。上次买的是蜂蜜坚果麦圈，所以这次或许就选冻麦片吧。</p><p>如果她能吃点真正的食物，胸部就能长大。如果能摄取更多营养的话，也能增加些肌肉。她现在没办法吃得更好，但或许可以找些健身教学视频来看。或许她能交个爱健身的朋友，帮她变得健壮一点。有人撞上了她。</p><p>“噢，抱歉。”Root说着转身，看清来人之后不禁皱眉。</p><p>Sameen怒瞪了她一眼，走到一边。</p><p>“Hello, Sam！”John的妈妈朝她们走过来，“你好吗？你妈妈还好吗？”</p><p>“我挺好的，Mrs. Reese，谢谢您。”Root礼貌地微笑，同时留意着Shaw。“我妈妈也挺好的。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese点点头，一副深知内情的样子。“如果你需要任何东西，就让我知道好吗？”</p><p>Root涨红了脸。“我会的，谢谢您。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese再次微笑，沿着货架走远了。Sameen皱眉看着她的背影，转向Root，张开嘴。</p><p>“别。”Root含糊地低声说，感到十分尴尬。“就……别说话。”</p><p>Sameen踌躇了一下，但还是点了点头。她在原地多站了一会儿，全身黑衣的她看起来与这五彩缤纷的商店格格不入。最后她终于转身去跟随Mrs. Reese，她已经走到了下个货架。</p><p>Root皱眉看着她走远。她真是从来搞不懂Sameen在想什么。有时候她似乎在沉思，即使表情仍一片空白。通常她只是看起来对世间一切都满怀愤怒。Root从架子上拿下蜂蜜坚果麦圈丢进购物篮里。</p><p>她在店里又待了20分钟，挑选各种日用的东西。她买的所有东西都得能塞进她的床底下，并能让她维持至少两周。她没法知道她母亲什么时候会回到家，并陷入沉睡久到她可以从包里偷点钱出来。</p><p>Root又一次开始考虑黑进她母亲的银行账户，以她的名字开一张借记卡，那样Root就时刻都能用钱了。这办法唯一的缺点是，这样她母亲更容易发现她在偷钱，而且Root有种直觉，她母亲主要只用现金。</p><p>Root踏进店外温暖的空气，再次望天。天色比她开始购物前更暗，空气中有雨的味道。她匆匆走向自行车，把买的东西放进车筐，暴风雨降临之前应该还来得及到家。</p><p>Root尽可能快地向她家的方向骑。她住在镇子边缘，自行车骑行约45分钟才能到。</p><p>她回忆着初次见到Sameen的时候。她本来挺兴奋能有新面孔来到镇上的。Root自打出生以来身边都是同样的三千人，所以刚开学那会听说有个新来的女孩时，她相当激动。</p><p>她曾期待那个新来的女孩会和她一样聪明又上进。坦白地说，Root曾暗暗希望那个女孩也遭到嘲笑戏弄，那样她们会成为天然的朋友。</p><p>不过Sameen并不是什么会被戏弄的人。Root记起开学第一天的午餐时间，Lambert扯了她的马尾辫，Sameen跳起来给他脸上来了一拳。那之后再没人戏弄她了。</p><p>理智上，Root能理解Sameen不得不刻薄对待她，以免遭到不必要的注意。如果她对Root表现友好，那她自己也可能会变成靶子。但Root仍希望能有个朋友，尤其是一个能保护她免受任何伤害的朋友。</p><p>Root刚好在倾盆大雨开始降下时到家。她把自行车搬进房子靠着楼梯间放下，拿起背包和食物上楼走向她的房间，边推开门边摘下头盔。整个房子一片寂静，说明她母亲并没在家。</p><p>她关门上锁，挂上门链。大约一年前，她母亲曾在醉后带了某个男人回家，并试图在Root的房间里和他睡觉。从那之后她就加了条门链。</p><p>Root把包扔到床上，拿出她的笔记本电脑。她可能该为明天的英语课测验做准备了。Root把笔记本放到桌上，对自己笑了，她不准备学习。她得继续黑入NASA的网站。</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root走进 地球/太空 课的教室，呻|吟了一声。Sameen正坐在Root的座位旁边，手中铅笔轻敲桌面。Root小心地靠近她。</p><p>Sameen甚至不该出现在这节课上。她的科学课是在第二节；所以她在课间总有机会凶Root。Root走到她的桌边，摘下背包放到地上。</p><p>“你是下课铃之后忘记离开了吗？”Root坐到凳子上，开了个玩笑。她等着Sameen说点什么，但她只是面无表情地瞪眼。“也许不是。”Root说。</p><p>铃声响起，教室前面的Mr. Ingram发话了。“同学们，我来通知一下，Sameen会和我们一起上第三节的课。在第二节课上发生了一点……争执，所以我们决定这样最好。”</p><p>Root瞥了一眼Sameen，她正瞪着Mr. Ingram。Root留意到Sameen被打伤的脸，尽量不去想象参与这场……争执的另一个学生变得怎么样了。</p><p>“现在我下发一份关于下周一的考试的学习指南，请和课堂搭档共同填写。一共有200道问题，你们有今明两天的时间作答。”</p><p>Root注视着Mr. Ingram在教室里走动分发活页练习题。他走到这条过道时，她接过练习题，快速扫了一眼，估计只需一堂课的时间就能答完。没关系，Root心想，明天的课上她可以干点别的。</p><p>Root伸手从背包里拿出她的文具盒，白昼外星人的图案在日光灯下闪着光。她拿出一支铅笔，把练习题拉近。她犹豫了一下，扭头看着Shaw。</p><p>“你要帮我一起写吗？”</p><p>Shaw只是盯着桌面，放在膝盖上的双手紧握。Root注意到她青肿的指关节，叹息出声。没人来争论答案，或许还会容易一些。况且Root总是对的。</p><p>沉默的15分钟过去了，Root埋头做题，Shaw在旁边凝视空气。Root盯着第23题：列出木星的8颗常驻卫星。Root已经写出了6个，但一时想不起另外两个。</p><p>“草，”她喃喃自语，“艾奥、卡利斯托、欧罗巴、加尼米德、墨提斯、忒拜（译注：中文通称为木卫一至四和木卫十四、木卫十六），还有……”她伸出双手边数卫星边掰手指，“艾奥、卡利斯托、欧罗巴、加尼米德、墨提斯、忒拜……”</p><p>一只手伸进她的视线，拿走了练习题。Root惊讶地看着Sameen。她从Root手里抢过铅笔，填上了最后两个空，然后丢开笔，把题目推回Root这边。Root又呆看了她一会儿才看向答案。</p><p>“阿德拉斯蒂和阿马尔塞（译注：木卫十五和木卫五）。”Root读道。她对着Sameen微笑。“谢了，我总记不住那两个。”</p><p>Sameen点头，继续盯着桌面。Root看着Sameen的字迹，感到意外。依据Sameen的这副样子，Root本来预期她写字会马虎潦草、不整洁又仓促，但实际上她的字迹间距均匀，整齐完美。</p><p>“你写字真好看，”Root评论道，“我写的就乱七八糟。”</p><p>Sameen只是耸了耸肩。Root翻个白眼，重新专注于答题。这个学年看来会很漫长。</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root扫了一眼手表，把最后一块奥利奥塞进嘴里，合上笔记本电脑。是时候去她最爱的观星地点了。她看了一眼窗外西沉的太阳，如果现在出发，正好能赶在流星雨的预计开始时间之前到达。Root离开桌子走向床铺。</p><p>毯子和望远镜已经在自行车后座上绑好了，她把笔记本电脑装进包里，抓起她的业余收音机，走向楼下。</p><p>当她走到楼梯最底部时，听到了一声响亮的鼾声，惊得站住了。她母亲在家里。幸运的是她已经睡死过去了。Root侧耳细听那鼾声。她在客厅里，估计是和平时一样脸朝下睡倒在沙发上。</p><p>Root蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间走向正门。她母亲的手提包在门厅里的小桌上敞开着，她在旁边停了下来，从里面掏出那个沾着烟灰污渍的钱包。里面有大约200刀，Root拿了60，把钱包尽可能安静地放回原处，匆匆出了家门。</p><p>Root如释重负地出了口气，跳下门廊，扶起自行车。她把包丢进车筐，把收音机调到K-Love频道，那是他们这儿唯一的非基督教音乐台。然后她向北骑去。</p><p>她愉快地踩着踏板，吸入温暖的夜间空气。现在是九月初，晚上依然很暖，Root估计还要再过一个月左右气温才会降到20度以下[3]。冬季是Root一年中最爱的季节，那时她就可以穿她最爱的毛衣，还能看到她最爱的星座——猎户座。</p><p>电台主持人在报时，Root加快了车速。前往她通常地点的路程已经过半，天几乎全黑下来了，她伸手打开车灯。</p><p>Root的收音机是她自己造的。这是她最新的且收听范围最广的型号。它可以收到科珀斯克里斯蒂（译注：距Bishop约30英里）的电台，甚至在多云的晚上也行。那儿有个播放太空噪音的电台，Root在无法入睡的时候会听它。</p><p>她真的很喜欢焊接东西，现在手里还有一台建到一半的电脑。她还需要一些部件，具体工作有些棘手，但她确信能成功。Root很擅长技术。</p><p>等她到地方时，已经有一辆自行车倚靠在山坡底下了。Root跳下车，推车走完剩下的路。她认不出那辆自行车，但那是辆不错的车，有点小但装备齐全。</p><p>Root放下脚撑，关闭车灯，拿起包，望向天空，流星雨刚刚开始。她从后座上解下望远镜和毯子，朝山坡上面走去。快走到山顶时，她听到另外一个收音机在播放同样的频道，所以她关了自己的。</p><p>到达山顶时Root惊讶地站住了。是Sameen在这里，躺在毯子上凝望着天空。</p><p>“噢。”Root说，发现她吓到了Sameen。“抱歉。通常没人在这的。”</p><p>Sameen只是困惑地看着她。</p><p>“你也是来这看流星雨的吗？”</p><p>Sameen点头，坐起身。Root不确定该怎么办，但片刻之后Sameen伸手拍了拍她身旁的草地。</p><p>“好吧，我就，嗯。”Root放下东西，拿起她的毯子，试图尽快铺开它。Sameen抓住毯子另一头帮她展开。“谢了。”Root含糊地低声说，将头发拢到耳后。</p><p>她坐下并把包拉向自己，等流星雨达到峰值时她会架起望远镜。星月洒下辉光，足以让她们看清彼此。音乐停止了。</p><p>蝉鸣围绕着她们。Root猜想关掉音乐后Sameen可能会说点什么，但她们只是沉默而尴尬地坐在山坡上，几分钟过去了。</p><p>“你可以放音乐，”Root主动开口，望着夜空，“反正我也会听的。”</p><p>Sameen没说话，但重新打开了她的收音机，把它放在她们之间的草地上。她仰躺下来，双臂交叉枕在脑后。“在外面这里真的能看到星星。”</p><p>Root躺下了，双手交叠放在腹部。她转头看着Sameen，留意到月光在她的皮肤上闪耀的样子。“是啊，有事发生时我都会来这儿。你喜欢天文学吗？”</p><p>Sameen点头，没有看她。 “棒，”Root吐出一口气，抬头看天，“我们应该找时间聊聊这个。” 她们望着流星划过夜空。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“♫ 陪你去看流星雨 落在这地球上 ♫”</p><p>译注：<br/>[1] 科学碗(Science Bowl)是全美国最大、最具知名度的中学科学竞赛之一，旨在鼓励学生深入研究科学和数学领域，并在未来从事相关领域的工作。该竞赛每年会由不同背景的初、高中生组成完整团队，代表自己的学校先参与区域赛，与其他所有团队在快节奏的问答中竞争荣誉，角逐全国赛的名额。竞赛团队通常由四名参赛成员、一名替补成员和一名教练组成，其竞赛内容涵盖生物、化学、地球科学、物理、能源和数学等在内的一系列科学学科。<br/>[2] 美国高中是4年制，所以此时高一的她们是14岁。<br/>[3] 美国使用华氏度，为方便阅读，译文中均转换为摄氏度。</p><p>P. S. 看了这个文才知道Bishop这个地方是现实中存在的，不过它位于得州南部，离AA和SS的家乡略远。<br/>P. S. 2. 个人觉得《基督山伯爵》挺引人入胜的……<br/>P. S. 3. 整章就说了两句话的小锤萌到我了。（我是话痨。）</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's the Start of Something New 新的开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电台主持人把Root逗笑了。凌晨两点的电台节目是她的最爱；每个人都有些放飞自我，有时他们还让实习生来负责节目。现在正在主持节目的实习生Claire，她真的热爱科学，过去的一个小时她几乎都在播放太空主题的歌曲。</p><p>Root瞥了一眼Sameen。流星雨已经结束了，她们正骑回镇上。这是第一次有人和Root结伴返回，所以她不确定是否该开口交谈。Sameen看起来满足于安静骑行，她的马尾在风中飘扬。</p><p>电台开始播放“Space Travel is Boring（太空旅行真无趣）”时，Root对自己微笑。她伸手去够Sameen挂在车上的收音机，试图调高音量。她伸得太远，开始侧翻，但Sameen及时抓住她的肩膀将她推回去。</p><p>“谢谢，”Root喘着气说，把头发从脸上拨开，“我爱这首歌。”</p><p>Sameen点头，收回手。Root能看到她在柔和地微笑。</p><p>“我练习后轮平衡有段时间了！”Root咧嘴笑着宣布。“你想看看吗？”</p><p>Sameen面露怀疑，但还是点头。Root骑到前方，向后仰着身子抬起前轮。她滑行了一秒钟，回头看向Sameen。</p><p>“哦不！”Root发出尖叫，她向后倾斜得太多，摔到了地上，车座砰地砸到她胃部。她呻|吟着挪开自行车，缩成一团。</p><p>“Wow，” Sameen在她旁边停下，“你应该再多做些练习。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Root跪坐在地上恼道。虽然很痛，她止不住微笑。刚刚是Sameen第一次和她开玩笑。Root站起来，拍着身上的土。“我之前都没失误过的，就是你让我分心了。”</p><p>“啊-哈。”Sameen挑起一边眉毛。</p><p>Root翻个白眼，扶起她的车。她们重新上路，在舒适的沉默中骑车，听着收音机。</p><p>十五分钟后，她们停在Root家门口。Root跳下车，看着Sameen。</p><p>“感谢陪我骑车回家。”她笑着说。</p><p>Sameen点点头，又是那种深不可测的表情。Root试着猜测她在想什么，却毫无头绪。如果她们要成为朋友，她得努力学着读懂Sameen。</p><p>“好吧，晚安！”Root愉快地说，把自行车抬到门廊上靠墙放好。她从车筐里拿起包，决定把望远镜留在这儿，早上再说。单手推开家门，她回头看了一眼。</p><p>Sameen还停在那里倚在车把上，等着Root进门。Root冲她挥手，Sameen挥手回应。她看着Sameen掉转车头骑走了，这才进屋。</p><p>Root脱鞋时听到鼾声从客厅飘来，她释然叹气，庆幸母亲仍昏睡未醒。Root走向楼梯，突然记起再过几天就该交电费了。她把包放在楼梯上，踮着脚走回门口，从她母亲的包里又拿了40刀。</p><p>Root匆匆拿起包走进她的房间。她和Sameen玩得很愉快。她们没怎么交谈，Sameen似乎是沉默寡言的类型，但仍令人愉快，毕竟Root有段时间没和别人出去玩了。</p><p>Root快速冲了个澡洗去户外的尘土，准备睡觉。她换上她的兔兔睡衣，爬上床，把手机放在床头柜上充电。她抬眼望着天花板笑了。在Hanna搬走之前贴上的那些夜光星星还有一些留在原处。</p><p>Root舒适地窝进毯子，闭上双眼。这周末她没有任何安排，所以不需要设闹钟。她可能只是写写作业，然后组装她的电脑。</p><p>和Sameen在山坡上共度的夜晚很有希望带来乐观前景。既然她们相处了一会儿，Sameen会发现Root并不是那么怪，她们也可以成为朋友。Zoe和Joss估计会难以相信Sameen对Root挺友好吧。Root望着天花板叹了口气。这或许是期待得太多了。</p><p>旁边亮起一道光，提示她收到了一条消息。Root茫然地坐起来，从来没人给她发消息的。她伸手把手机从充电头上拔下，眯眼看着发光的屏幕。</p><p>她咧嘴笑了，Sameen给她发来一条好友申请。她打开Facebook，接受申请，浏览Sameen的个人内容。Sameen只发过一张她自己的二头肌的照片，Root不禁深呼吸了一下。Sameen来学校时总穿得松松垮垮，但显然她身体真的很棒。</p><p>Root又看了一会，才锁上手机，把它插回去。她重新躺下用力闭上眼，决定赶快入睡。她的周末突然之间显得更令人兴奋了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root用手遮挡阳光，抬头望着John家的房子。她之前只来过这里一次，是和Hanna一起，但再次找到这里也挺容易。这房子比她自己家的大，并不让人意外，毕竟里面需要容纳三个孩子和John的妈妈。</p><p>Root倒退着走到街上以探二楼的窗户，猜测着哪一个是Sameen的房间。看到一个小只的身影经过最右边的窗户，她咧嘴笑了。她迅速穿过院子，把她的自行车靠在门廊边，把包背到肩上。她爬上栅栏，举起手去抓住屋檐。幸好她最近在快速长高。</p><p>她费力地试图爬上屋顶，双腿在空中乱蹬，但最后成功把一侧膝盖翻过了边缘，然后整个人扑到屋顶的木瓦上。她在原地躺了一会歇口气，书包挤在她身侧。或许Sameen会帮她锻炼上肢力量，以便潜入她的卧室。</p><p>Root摇摇头，小心地站起身走向Sameen的窗户，在窗玻璃上敲了一下。片刻后，百叶窗升起来了，Root看着Sameen惊讶的脸，咧嘴笑着冲她挥手。她模仿开窗的动作。</p><p>Sameen眨了一下眼，拉开窗户，站到一旁让Root能爬进来。</p><p>“嘿！”Root问候道，拿下她的背包丢到Sameen的床上。“Wow，你的房间真不错。”</p><p>Root环顾这个大房间。Sameen的梳妆台上有台电视，连接着几个Root叫不出名字的电玩设备。在一面墙上有块狭长的黑板，Sameen在上面写了下周一科学课测验的提纲。她有两个庞大的书架，还有一张没整理的大床。</p><p>“让我猜猜，”Root开玩笑地说，无视茫然的Sameen，“你拥有一个大卧室，而男生们得共用一个卧室。”</p><p>Sameen点头，抹了一把额头。Root意识到Sameen刚才正在锻炼，她的运动胸罩被汗打湿成深色。房间好像开始变热了，Root转身走开。</p><p>“别让我打断了你正在做的事情！”Root笑着说，跳上床开始解开她的运动鞋。“我带了《纽约时报》的纵横字谜，我可以做这个。你喜欢填字谜吗？”</p><p>Sameen盯着她看了一会然后耸耸肩。</p><p>“太棒了，你可以帮我一起填，每周六的都很难。”Root拉开她的包掏出报纸和一包椒盐脆饼干，在包的底部来回摸索，然后才想起她没带用来写字的东西。“我能借支铅笔吗？”</p><p>Sameen走到她的大桌子边，拿起一只铅笔丢给Root。她挠挠头，看着Root趴在床上伸开四肢。Root眯眼看着报纸。</p><p>“好，‘类似于鼓面’。”Root沉思地说，看着Sameen跪到地上准备做俯卧撑。“你觉得是什么？”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>几个小时后，她们已经丢下了纵横字谜，查看Sameen的书架。Root发现她的书大部分都是关于格斗的：女性武术家的传记，暴力的哲学，还有一本关于急救的书。</p><p>Root踮起脚努力想看到架子最顶层的书，她听到金属的咔哒声，转过身。Sameen拿来了一个踏脚凳，放在Root旁边。</p><p>“谢了，”Root踩了上去，“长得这么矮应该挺艰难吧？”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“滚啊。”</p><p>“我只是在开玩笑啦，Sameen。”Root笑着说，看着Sameen那些顶层的书，都是医学书籍。Sameen总试着展现强硬的外表，但她实际上是个聪明女孩。</p><p>“Sameen你相信有外星生命吗？”Root问，从踏脚凳上下来。</p><p>Sameen坐到床上翘起二郎腿。她把手伸进快空了的椒盐脆饼干袋子，耸耸肩。“也许吧。”</p><p>“是吗？我在想组织同样相信的人建立一个俱乐部。”Root耸了下肩。“不是在学校里，也许更像个镇上的集会。”</p><p>Sameen点头，抓了满满一把椒盐脆饼干塞进嘴里。</p><p>Root满意地点头回应。“好啊。你想明天去科珀斯克里斯蒂找点书看吗？这里的图书馆太烂了。”</p><p>Sameen再次点头。一声敲门声响起，Mrs. Reese的头伸了进来。</p><p>“噢，Sam，我不知道你在这里。”Mrs. Reese惊讶地说。</p><p>“是Root，” Sameen纠正她，“她的名字是Root。”</p><p>“噢，”Mrs. Reese抱歉地对Root笑了，“我会记住的。你什么时候来这儿的？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“有一会儿了。”</p><p>“我明白了。”Mrs. Reese微笑看着她们两个。“你想留下吃晚饭吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen替Root回答。</p><p>“好，我就订些pizza，很快就能送到。”她离开并关上了门。</p><p>Root激动地上下晃动拳头。“我爱pizza。我们应该明天也吃pizza！”</p><p>Sameen摇头。“三明治。”</p><p>Root笑着倒到床上。</p><p>30分钟后，Mrs. Reese在楼下喊开饭。Sameen冲出房间，Root也追在她身后。John和Lionel跑着超过她时，她不得不停下靠墙让路。男生们和Sameen像一群大象一样咚咚地踩踏楼梯，冲进厨房。</p><p>“不行！”Root听到Mrs. Reese在厨房里训斥道。“我们有客人，得请她先吃！”</p><p>Sameen回到走廊的楼梯底下，盯着上面的Root，快速做了个请她下来的僵硬动作。Root被她脸上的暴躁表情逗笑了，赶快下楼走向厨房。</p><p>John和Lionel已经和Mrs. Reese一起坐在桌边。Root跟着Sameen坐在她旁边。</p><p>“请吧，亲爱的，”Mrs. Reese笑着对她说，“想拿多少就拿多少。”</p><p>“谢谢。”Root说，Sameen和两个男生都正不耐烦地盯着她，她感到有些尴尬。她拿了两片意大利辣香肠，点点头。</p><p>餐桌立刻沸腾起来，三个孩子尽可能快尽可能多地哄抢食物。Root觉得她看见Sameen一肘打在John脸上。她看向Mrs. Reese。</p><p>“每天都是这样吗？”她瞪大眼睛问。</p><p>“很不幸，是的。”Mrs. Reese叹道。“John每次差不多能吃下和他体重相等的食物，Lionel和Sameen也不甘落后。”</p><p>Root并没有兄弟姐妹，所以她不清楚是否每个家庭都是这样子，不过这看起来相当正常。众所周知青春期的男生吃饭像个无底洞，而Sameen经常锻炼，所以她可能需要补充能量。</p><p>Root看着Sameen把两块pizza叠在一起尽可能地塞进嘴里，不禁笑出声。Sameen注意到她在看，摆出愤怒的表情，pizza在她嘴里鼓起一块。</p><p>Root咬了一口热乎乎的食物，胃口大开，觉得现在可能是八卦的最佳时间。</p><p>“那个，Sameen和Lionel来您这里多久了？”Root问，听见Sameen呛了一下。</p><p>“Lionel来了大概有四个月了，Sameen大概两个月。”Mrs. Reese答道，用餐刀把她的pizza切成小块。</p><p>“酷，”Root说，笑着看Sameen用拇指划过喉咙，做出很凶的样子。“我没想到Sameen在开学前没多久才搬过来。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese扫视着她们两个，想搞清楚正在发生什么。她咽下嘴里的食物，“是啊，留给她的适应时间不太多。幸运的是，我们赶在这学年开始前把手续都办好了，她还能有一星期左右的时间来习惯新的时区。”</p><p>“行了，”Sameen擦着嘴说，“说的够多了。”</p><p>她恼火的样子把Root和两个男生都逗笑了。坐在桌子对面的Lionel打量着Root。</p><p>“你们两个什么时候成为朋友的？”他问，“小矮个没什么朋友。”</p><p>“就这几天。”Root答道。“我们昨晚在小山坡上一起看流星雨建立了感情。Sameen很好，允许我听她的收音机。</p><p>所有人都用一种奇怪的表情盯着Root。她只是又咬了一口热腾腾的pizza，十分享受。</p><p>“嗯，”Lionel发出哼声，“我不知道这意味着什么，但至少小家伙学会了一些基本的社交技巧。”</p><p>Sameen用pizza的硬皮砸他。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>晚饭后，两个女孩回到Sameen的房间。Root开始收拾她的东西，准备回家。</p><p>“谢谢你今天让我在这玩。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，不停摆弄着桌上的什么东西。她挠挠鼻子。</p><p>“我明天给你发信息商量进城的事？”Root问道，拉好包上的拉链。</p><p>“在这过夜。”Sameen盯着桌子含糊地低声说。</p><p>Root朝她走过来。“什么？”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂翻了个白眼。“你想在这过夜吗？”</p><p>“靠当然了！”Root欢呼着跑过来拥抱了Sameen，她顿时全身僵硬。Root松开手跑回床边，重新掏出她的收音机。“这太刺激了！”她停顿了一下。“噢，我们是不是该问问你妈妈？”</p><p>Sameen点点头走出房间。“在这等着。”</p><p>Root看着她走出门，从包里拿出笔记本电脑。如果她留下过夜，她们要看X档案。Sameen尽可以发牢骚，但Root已经几个月没在别人家留宿了，这次必须完美才行。</p><p>Sameen回到房间里关上门，她迅速走过来爬上床坐在Root旁边，看着她的笔记本电脑。</p><p>“你看过X档案吗？”Root靠在床头问。</p><p>Sameen摇头。</p><p>“想和我一起看吗？是关于外星生命和FBI的。 史考莉真的很漂亮（译注：X档案女主）。我想将来和她一样。”</p><p>Root等到Sameen点了头，然后开始播放第一集。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root在房间明亮的灯光下眨着眼。她一定是在某个时刻睡着了。她意识到自己正靠在Sameen的肩上，赶紧坐起来。</p><p>Sameen也睡着了，她的头倚着床头板。Root从兜里掏出手机偷拍了一张照，在Sameen轻声打呼时咧嘴笑了。她伸手摇晃Sameen的肩膀。</p><p>Sameen一头栽向前面，揉揉眼睛，她眨着眼看着Root，皱眉爬下床。Root担心她要走，但她只是关掉灯，回到床上钻进毯子。</p><p>她等到Root把电脑在地上放好，才重新闭上眼睛。</p><p>“晚安。”她嘟囔道，几乎立刻开始打呼。</p><p>Root微笑着把头靠到枕头上。“晚安，Sameen。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. 本章标题是歌名，出自《歌舞青春》。<br/>P.S.2. 本文慢热，请耐心。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Girls 女孩们</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题还是歌名。Girls - Beatrice Eli 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=29577448</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>一只哭泣的AA，来自《夜行天使》 中的Fred。虽然AA当时已经25了，但是长得嫩，拿来冒充一下高中生~

</p>
<hr/><p>Root笑着朝球场对面的Sameen挥手。她们在一起玩已经有几个星期了，但Sameen在学校里仍表现得怪怪的，就像她担心人们会发现她们是朋友。Root喜欢就这一点调侃她。反正在打架方面Sameen不大可能会输给任何人。</p><p>今天她们被分在不同的排球队，但Root并不担心。自打她们成为朋友以来，Sameen总尽力避免向Root的方向击球。是有过那么几次意外，但Root的躲避技巧也在进步。</p><p>“你和Shaw什么时候成了朋友？”Joss边系鞋带边问。</p><p>“噢，就在最近。”Root答道，踮脚蹦跳着。“其实她很有趣。”</p><p>“有趣？”Zoe坏笑，“我是说，她踢足球的时候超凶猛啦，但我之前没想过‘Sameen’和‘有趣’能出现在同一个句子里。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，丝毫不受困扰。“你们需要跟她聊些她喜欢的东西，比如……格斗或者……汽车。”</p><p>Zoe和Joss都笑了，继续准备比赛。Root望向球场对面，和Sameen的视线相遇，她吐出舌头。Sameen翻了个白眼，扣杀开球。</p><p>在比赛的大部分时间里，Root只是站在她的角落里旁观。比赛中的Sameen总是眉头低垂，看起来非常专注。Root还没看过足球比赛，但也许周五她会去看。比赛结束后她和Sameen可以去吃点冰激凌之类的。也许她们可以邀请Zoe和Joss同去。</p><p>Root注视着Sameen扑向排球，胸口有种悸动的感觉。她之前从没见过像Sameen这样强壮的人，呃，像Sameen这样强壮的女孩。之前的某天，她们一起探索镇外的树林时遇到了一条小河，Sameen双手各举一辆自行车，把她们俩的车举过头顶涉水过河。</p><p>Root不清楚她对此是何感觉，但她当时的确让Sameen绷紧了肌肉，以便她拍下照片。她决心说服Sameen用它做社交网站的头像，但至今还没成功。</p><p>她甩甩头重回现实，看到Silva教练示意她加入比赛。Root伸出手臂做出参与比赛的样子，叹了口气。在球场对面，Sameen试图接球，但那个蠢货Lambert把她推挤到一旁，大力杀球。</p><p>排球径直飞向Root，而她犹豫不决该朝哪边躲。球直接砸到她的脸上，她整个人向后摔在地上。</p><p>“嗷。”Root紧紧捂住鼻子呻吟着，从嘴里的金属味道知道自己在流血。</p><p>“让我看看。”Sameen坚定的声音在她身旁响起。她轻轻握住Root的手腕，拉开双手。“噢，”她嘶地吸了口气，“这肯定是断了。”</p><p>Root看着Sameen，双眼盈满泪水。Silva教练想拉开Sameen，但她纹丝不动，只是抬起头瞪着教练。</p><p>“好吧，”Silva教练防御性地举起双手，“带她去校医室吧。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，拉Root起身，紧盯着她的鼻子。Root吞咽了一下，回避Sameen的目光，努力恢复自控。她感觉到Sameen牵起她的手，领她离开。</p><p>她们沉默地走出体育馆，Sameen握着Root的手有些过于用力。走到大厅时，Sameen停下来转身面对Root。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>Root困惑地皱眉。“什么？”</p><p>“向后仰头。”Sameen命令着，用一只手抬起Root的下巴。“Lambert给我来了个意外袭击。”</p><p>“哦，嗯。”Root耸耸肩，试图在保持仰头的同时看着Sameen，但她刚好处于视线范围外。“那不是你的错。”</p><p>“这种事不会再发生了。”Sameen语气平板地说道。她再次拉起Root的手，朝校医室走去。</p><p>疼痛也没能阻挡Root的笑意。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“好吧，再跟我说一遍，Sameen在场上是哪个位置？”Root问Lionel，心不在焉地戳着她鼻子上的绷带。</p><p>“她是左前锋，”Lionel有些恼火地说，“她放你来看比赛之前应该先教你点东西。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“她试过了，但我和运动就是不来电。”</p><p>“很显然。”Lionel翻了个白眼。</p><p>John从Lionel的另一边冲Root笑了。他的话不多，但Root挺喜欢他。他们一起出去玩时，John总会帮她挡着门，而且他和Sameen之间似乎存在某种纽带。John是长曲棍球校队的成员，虽然Root也并不清楚长曲棍球是什么。</p><p>Root望着Sameen灵活地避开一记挥向她腹部的手肘。她正带球冲过球场，分心兼顾脚下的球和挡在她面前的选手。Root意识到观看Sameen比赛是如此令人激动，她是一股不容忽视的力量。</p><p>Root停下戳绷带的手，双手塞进袖子里。她明天就能回去找医生取下绷带了。几天前，她的鼻子被Lambert打断了，Sameen为此痛揍了他一顿。Lambert甚至对她道歉了。</p><p>总体来说Root挺满意，这给了她充分的理由，这周剩下的时间里都不用打排球了。她可以观看Sameen打球，而无需担心受到严重伤害。也许下次Sameen谈论体育运动时Root应该用心听着，尤其是现在她开始来看比赛了。</p><p>“冲冲冲！”Lionel跳起来大喊。</p><p>Root站起来，看着Sameen在一个大个子女孩周围闪躲。Sameen观察着四周，她离对手的球门已经很近了。她迅速横穿过球门前方，一个急停，将球射进守门员露出的巨大空档。</p><p>“Sameen加油！”Root欢呼道，高举双手挥动起来。Joss冲向Sameen将她扑倒在地，其他女足队员接连扑到她们身上。Sameen刚刚打入了决胜球。</p><p>“所以她们这是夺冠了吗？”当他们随着人潮走下看台时，Root问Lionel。</p><p>Lionel丢给她一个怪异的眼神。“没有，这只是两区对抗赛[1]。她们还得再赢六场才能进总决赛，然后再赢下总决赛才行。”</p><p>“呃，好吧，她们挺强不是吗？”</p><p>Lionel和John都窃笑起来，带着她走出体育场。他们今天坐了公交车来到邻镇看这场比赛。Bishop太小，没法主办足球比赛，所以他们的赛事都是在金斯维尔（译注：距Bishop8英里）的得州A&amp;M体育场举办。</p><p>“Bishop从来都没进过总决赛。”John说。</p><p>“大区决赛也没有。”</p><p>“大区半决赛也没有。”</p><p>“说真的，”Lionel若有所思地说，“我之前都没觉得她们有能力打进两区对抗赛。我刚搬到这儿的时候研读过他们的体育史，感觉现在可能已经是Bishop有史以来的最佳表现了。”</p><p>“多亏了Sameen？” Root感到很自豪。“Wow，或许今年她们就能一路挺进总决赛呢！”</p><p>她掏出手机想给Sameen发条消息，但听到有人在喊她的名字。她抬起头看到Sameen正朝他们跑过来，她还穿着球衣，她的皮肤被那亮金色衬得仿佛也闪闪发光。Root看着她汗湿的脸笑了。</p><p>“嘿。”Sameen气喘吁吁地说，她停在Root面前，把肩上的背包往上拉了一下。“你看见我进那个球了吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”Root伸出手拥抱她，但中途停下了。“抱歉，”她皱了一下脸，“你身上真的太多汗了。”</p><p>“没事。”Sameen吞咽了一下，仍在努力平复呼吸。“要和我们一起去冰雪皇后[2]吗？”</p><p>Root想想她钱包里的三美元，失落地垂下肩膀。“我去不了。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，Root顿时为毁了气氛感到难过。Sameen盯着John，他走上前来。</p><p>“我来买单，这样你就没有借口了。”他笑着对Root说。“妈妈给了我们晚饭钱，让我们自己解决。”</p><p>Root觉得胸口一阵紧绷，但还是点点头。她真不情愿让她的朋友请吃饭，但她想陪Sameen去庆祝，而且如果John的妈妈也给了她的那份钱，再拒绝就显得没礼貌了。她发觉Sameen正以她那副深不可测表情注视着她，于是微笑了，决心高兴起来。</p><p>“别瞪我了，Sameen！我会去的！来，让我来帮你拿包。”</p><p>Sameen退了一步，抓住背包带子摇摇头。Root伸出胳膊，跟着她向前。</p><p>“Sameen，你刚打完比赛，让我帮你嘛！”Root拉长声音楚楚可怜地说，如影随影追着不停躲闪的她。“Sameen！”</p><p>Sameen转身跑开，Root只好追在后面。“追上我就让你拿！”</p><p>“Sameen！” Root喊道。“别闹了！”</p><p>Sameen做出一个向左的假动作，然后跑向右边，Root听到John和Lionel在旁边大笑。这为什么总是如此艰难？</p><p>00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“所以我就告诉他，‘你真的认为我们不会互相交谈吗？认真的吗？’”Joss挑起眉毛。“John，你很可爱，但你真的很傻。”</p><p>女孩们看着John脸上的不自在表情大笑起来。Root看向Sameen，她刚好在把芝士汉堡的最后一块塞进嘴里。Sameen努力想合拢嘴巴，但没成功，她的两边脸颊像松鼠一样鼓了起来。很快她放弃了，就这样稍微张着嘴开始大嚼。</p><p>Sameen发现Root在看她，脸红了。Root笑起来，从旁边的盒子抽出几张纸巾递给她。</p><p>“你为什么总是这样对自己？”她深情地问。</p><p>Sameen只是耸耸肩，用纸巾擦手。她转头去听Zoe讲话。</p><p>“……John就是掌控不了强势的女人。”Zoe正说着，用肩膀撞了一下John。“对吧，Sameen？”</p><p>Sameen点头，咽下一大口食物，终于能合拢嘴了。“嗯-哼。”</p><p>“你应该站在我这边的，”John悲伤地说，“晚饭是我买的单。”</p><p>“严格地说，”Lionel发话，“是你妈妈买的单。”</p><p>John受伤地看着Lionel。“连你也是吗，Lionel？[3]”</p><p>“你的兄弟姐妹靠不住啊，John。” Root用手撑着头，开玩笑地说。“不过我站在你这边。我可以教你怎样尊重女人。”</p><p>“是啊，”Joss含着吸管笑了，“Root很擅长和女人打交道。她赢得了我们的Sameen呢。”</p><p>Root听到Sameen呛了一下，看向她，感到相当得意。她赢得Sameen的过程快得出人意料。Root曾对和她待在一起有些紧张，但最后她很享受那些相处时光。她只希望她和Sameen能变得越来越亲密。不过此时此刻，Sameen的表情像是想把Root扔出窗外。</p><p>“我只是开个玩笑，”Joss对Sameen的杀人目光回以白眼，“冷静点，小暴脾气。”</p><p>“所以……”Root开口转移话题，“Lionel告诉我，你们之前从没赢过三区对抗赛。”</p><p>“两区对抗赛。” Sameen低声纠正她。</p><p>“噢，抱歉，两区对抗赛。”Root伸手拿过Sameen的奶昔，抿了一口。</p><p>“Bishop的体育史确实相当空白。”Zoe承认道。“但我有预感，这个赛季我们就要有所突破！”</p><p>Sameen满脸怒气的从Root手中抢回奶昔。Root看着她把吸管上面沾着的奶昔蹭到杯子里，然后把吸管朝肩膀后面一丢。她伸手越过Root拿了一根新的吸管，而它“意外”打在了Root的脸上。</p><p>“你真‘成熟’。”Root笑着翻了个善意的白眼。她重新把注意力转向大伙儿。“去年你和Joss在球队里吗？”</p><p>“没有。”Joss说，“他们一般不让高一新生加入。我们的Miss Shaw是个例外。”</p><p>“所以，不只是Sameen提升了队伍水平，是你们三个人的共同作用！”</p><p>女孩们点头咧嘴笑了。Root感觉Sameen用膝盖撞了她的膝盖，低头却见Sameen的膝盖笔直朝前放着。Root耸耸肩继续吃她的薯条。</p><p>周五晚上和朋友们在外面玩的感觉真好。即使在Hanna还住在Bishop的时候，Root也不常出来玩，她只是常在周末留宿在Hanna家，或和她一起去图书馆。Root囊中羞涩，没法总是出去玩，但Sameen总是愿意进行任何活动，她们不用花钱也能玩得开心。</p><p>Root打了个哈欠，经过了这么多兴奋的事之后，她开始疲惫了。</p><p>“你今晚留下过夜，对吧？” Sameen靠过来问她。</p><p>Root揉着眼睛点头。“嗯，我和你兄弟们碰头的时候已经把包留在你家里了。”</p><p>“棒。”Sameen说，重新坐直了。她带头从桌边站起来。</p><p>“你们有个留宿聚会？”Joss问。“能让我们俩也来吗？”</p><p>Sameen一僵，转向Root。她摇摇头，显然是不想同意的信号。Root对她安抚地一笑，看向另外两个女生。</p><p>“你们当然能来了！”</p><p>“耶！”她们欢呼着走出冰雪皇后，John和Lionel跟在后面。</p><p>Root伸出双手搭在Sameen肩上把她转过身，推着她走向门口。“来吧，Sameen，这会对你有好处的！”</p><p>“我不觉得。” Sameen低吼。</p><p>000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen皱眉看着Zoe又拿出另一瓶指甲油。一个人怎能拥有这么多种颜色？世上怎能存在这么多种颜色？Sameen转头重新盯着电视屏幕，希望只要无视她们，她们就会停止烦她。</p><p>“来啊，Sameen”，嘴里塞满爆米花的Joss说，“你想要哪种颜色？”</p><p>“哪种都不要。”她绷着脸说。</p><p>Root笑了，坐在Sameen的办公椅上缓缓转动着。“你可以就像我一样涂成黑色。”</p><p>“不，我觉得她涂暗红色会好看。”Zoe争辩道，举起一个小瓶递给Sameen。“这个怎么样？”</p><p>Sameen低头看着，不想承认这颜色其实挺好看而且对于涂指甲这种事她也不是那么全然的反感。她悄悄看向Root，发现Root撅起了嘴，她僵住了。Root睁大眼睛，嘴唇颤动着。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，从Zoe手里抢过那个小瓶。“好吧，随你们了。”</p><p>三个女生欢呼起来。Joss挪到床上，给地板上的Zoe留出更多空间来为Sameen涂指甲。Zoe从Sameen手中拿回瓶子，把她的手拉向自己。</p><p>她们已经看过了四部电影，吃了三个pizza，且都洗过澡了。Sameen真庆幸Root在此留宿的时候不是这么刺激。虽然得承认她玩的挺开心，她不确定自己能每周末都承受一遍这个。通常她和Root只是聊天和看X-档案，不过现在这样倒也挺有趣。</p><p>“所以，Root和Sameen，” Joss把头伸出床外，上下颠倒看着她们，“你们在学校里有暗恋的人吗？”</p><p>Sameen斜眼看向Root，发现她整张脸都红了。“你有吗？”她有些惊讶地问。Root从没提过暗恋的事。</p><p>“呃，没。”Root把双脚抬到椅子上。“不算有。”</p><p>“我也没有。”Sameen说，看着Zoe给她涂指甲。“我是说，Tomas挺可爱的，不过我没有真的喜欢他。”</p><p>“你和Tomas会很般配的。”Zoe评论道，转移到Sameen的另一只手。“他一副坏坏的样子。”</p><p>“你喜欢坏男生，Sameen？”Joss坐起来，看着手机。“你对皮夹克情有独钟是吗？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“我不清楚。”她瞥了一眼Root，她正在抠她的指甲油。她这样会毁了指甲油，而Sameen不会帮她修补。“咱们聊点别的吧。”</p><p>她看见Zoe和Joss交换了一个眼神，不禁皱眉。这就是女生朋友的麻烦之处——她们总爱多管闲事。Sameen等到Zoe涂完了她的最后一个手指，把手抽走。</p><p>“我累了。”</p><p>Zoe和Joss发了点牢骚，但她们开始收拾她们的东西腾出空间，以便放下Mrs. Reese为她们找出来的豪华双人充气床垫。Root帮着Sameen把它展开并充气。几分钟后，电视和灯都被关掉了，大家都躺到了床上。</p><p>在黑暗中，Sameen看着Root，想分辨她是否还醒着。在大家讨论睡觉安排的时候，Sameen坚决要Root和她一起睡在床上。她刚刚才习惯了Root的睡觉方式，不会让其他人代替她。</p><p>“Root？” Sameen悄声说。</p><p>“嗯？”Root转身面向她，伸出一只手。</p><p>Sameen握住这只手放到她的脸上，这样Root就能知道该看哪里了。然后她松开Root的手任由她抽走。</p><p>“怎么了？”Root压低声音问，以免被另外两个女孩听到。</p><p>“我没有暗恋Tomas。”</p><p>Root沉默了片刻，Sameen开始觉得她可能是睡着了。她听见Root吸了一口气。</p><p>“好的，Sameen。”</p><p>Root没再说什么，所以Sameen只是对着黑暗点点头，转身仰躺。过了一会儿，她听见Root又翻了个身。Root总喜欢向右侧躺着入睡。</p><p>Sameen对自己微笑，然后闭上双眼。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注释：<br/>趣味事实：现实中的Bishop高级中学规模太小，并没有拥有一支足球队。<br/>趣味事实二：Bishop的居民数量比我高中的学生人数还要少。</p><p>译注：<br/>[1] 原文为“the bi-district match”，因为不太清楚足球选拔赛的术语，暂且翻译为两区对抗赛。<br/>[2] 冰雪皇后，即Dairy Queen，DQ。<br/>[3] “连你也是吗，Lionel？”，原文为“Et tu, Lionel?”，梗是莎剧《凯撒》中的“Et tu, Brute?”。凯撒遭刺杀时，一开始还抵抗，但当他发现自己的好友和门徒布鲁图斯也在刺杀者中，说了句“Et tu, Brute?”（“你也在吗，布鲁图？”），然后就倒下了。<br/>P.S.1. 我和作者有共同的趣味事实二。<br/>P.S.2. 肖根文里无处不在的Tomas又出场了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'll Be 我将会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题还是歌名。I'll Be - Edwin McCain 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=26788213</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>图文无关。</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“欢迎各位来参加第一次聚会，这里是Bishop天文同好俱乐部（Bishop Astronomers’ Club for Kindred Spirits），简称BACKS。”</p><p>Root站在桌子尽头，环顾圆形的卡座。几星期前，她在网上放了一个广告，招募志同道合的科学家，最终只有四个人回应。然后她确定了一个日期，聚会地点选在金斯维尔的游戏厅兼溜冰场，这是Sameen的主意。</p><p>John和Lionel陪她一起来了，出于道德义务，也由于Sameen给了他们10刀。Root本来不该知道这些的，但她不介意，来的人越多越好。</p><p>她看着坐在他们旁边的男人。出乎所有人的意料，他们的数学老师Mr. Finch回应了广告，显然他也爱好科学。Root不认识旁边的另外两个人，但他们似乎是一对中年夫妇，其中的妻子身穿一件带有业余收音机标志的T恤，所以他们大概不会太差。</p><p>Root的目光停留在这群人中最后一个成员身上，脸沉了下来。Tomas也回应了她的广告。Root高度怀疑他真的是为了科学而来，因为他的视线一直飘向走廊对面，Sameen正在那里玩真人快打并假装毫不关心这边的情况。</p><p>Root用力把手里的一叠小册子摔到桌上，Tomas惊得跳了起来，看着她。“这是给你们的阅读书单。BACKS的第一项议程就是确保所有人步调一致（译注：“步调一致”的原文是“on the same page”，“在同一页纸上”）。字面意义上的。”</p><p>Root从这叠册子里面拿了一份，然后把剩下的传给Lionel。</p><p>“大家有任何问题吗？”</p><p>“是的，Miss Groves，”Harold端详着他那份小册子说，“什么——”</p><p>“叫我Root。在这张桌旁人人平等。”Root打断了他。</p><p>“好的……”Harold眯起眼抬头看着她。“Miss Groves，我之前设想这个团体的宗旨是探讨外星生命体对我们人类社会进行的干预行为。”</p><p>“嗯，Harold。”Root刻意地说，听见她背后的Sameen哼了一声。“这的确是我们宗旨的一部分，但宗旨也包括积极尝试探寻外星生命并与其取得联系。”（译注：抱歉我跳戏到三体了。剧透：好在这个文里没有人联系上外星生命。）</p><p>“等下，”Tomas说，迅速翻阅着他手中的小册子，“我们是外星人猎人？”</p><p>Root绷紧下巴，转头瞪着他。“我们是对天文学和地外生命抱有兴趣的科学家。如果你对此不感兴趣，没人会阻止你离开，Thomas。”</p><p>“我名字的读音其实是To-MAS。”他纠正道，又一次瞥了Sameen一眼。</p><p>Root盯着他，想着若是朝那个下巴重重一击，她是否还能全身而退。那肯定会给Sameen留下深刻印象，让这个人渣远离她。她叹息着决定克制住自己，转向大家。</p><p>“还有任何问题吗？”</p><p>“我来确认一下，”Lionel皱起眉，“我们要造收音机，看书，还有和外星人说话？”</p><p>“没错。”Root说，翻了个白眼。这些都在他们手中册子的第一页上。她可以原谅Lionel，因为他才12岁，不像她已经14岁了。其他人都得加快脚步了。“我说的就是这个意思。”</p><p>“酷啊。”Lionel折起他的册子塞进外套口袋里。“我们可以也去闹鬼建筑里探险吗？鬼魂和外星人有点关系对吧？我看了那个节目，魔鬼探险[1]。他们调查的时候会用收音机。”</p><p>Root叹了口气，但还是对他的热情感到欣慰。“我想改日我们可以对此进行投票。不过目前，我们先专注于天文学吧。”</p><p>她看了看那对夫妇，他们正专心研读小册子。至少他们能理解俱乐部活动的严肃性。Root轻拍了一下双手。</p><p>“好了，我们今天的会议就到这里吧。请务必把电话号码和邮箱填写在签到表格里，以便我能通知你们下次会议的事项。”</p><p>她看着Tomas溜出卡座，走过去和Sameen搭话。她转身背对那个方向，对John和Lionel微笑，他们也正起身离开座位。</p><p>“谢谢你们来参会。我知道Sameen给了你们报酬，不过我还是很感激。”</p><p>John耸耸肩。“不管怎样我们都会来的。”</p><p>“是啊，”Lionel咧嘴笑着补充道，“我们拿了钱，因为你懂的，为什么不呢？”</p><p>Root笑了，挥手和他们告别。她和Sameen要去看场电影，所以男生们今晚可以自便了。她忍不住又回头看去。</p><p>Sameen背靠着游戏机，Tomas随意地倾身靠近她，样子比任何时候的Root都要酷。他说了些什么，大笑起来。Root看不见Sameen是否也笑了，但她正抱着双臂，这是个好迹象。</p><p>“Root？”一个声音问道。</p><p>Root转身看到那对夫妇站在她面前，手里拿着小册子。那个女人主动伸出手来和Root握手。</p><p>“我叫Alicia。很高兴认识你。”女人笑着说。她冲她丈夫点点头。“这是Denton，我的太空同好。看到你的公告让我们很激动，毕竟附近没有多少人对这类事感兴趣。”</p><p>“深有同感，”Root叹息道，“在Bishop简直没人可以交流这个。”</p><p>“那么，我们可以成为你的知音！”Denton开着玩笑。“我们在这方面是求知若渴，而且已经读过这张单子上的几本书了。简直等不及再读一些！”</p><p>他们对Root挥挥手，转身走开了。Root环顾四周寻找Mr. Finch的身影，但他肯定是没知会她就已经溜走了。Root暗自希望他不会来参加下次会议了；他看起来真的像个很扫兴的人。</p><p>她叹了口气，收拾着桌上剩余的小册子。她最终还得去Sameen和Tomas那边。Tomas倒也不是那么糟糕的人，他或许挺蠢，但他从未有意地刻薄对待Root。然而，他是个三年级学生，他拥有一件很酷的皮夹克，而且Sameen觉得他可爱。</p><p>Root转身看着他们。“Sameen？”她喊道。</p><p>Sameen看向她，朝她走过来，把一句话说到一半的Tomas丢在原地。她停在Root的身边。</p><p>“准备好要走了？”她问，抓起Lionel的盘子里剩下的最后几根薯条。</p><p>“如果你准备好了的话。”Root答道，越过Sameen的肩膀瞥了一眼Tomas，他正困惑地望着Sameen的背影。</p><p>“嗯，”Sameen说着走向门口，“我需要更多的神奇女侠。”</p><p>“又看这个？”Root笑了，跟在她身后。“我们已经看了大概有四遍了吧。”Sameen回头瞪着她，她防御性地举起双手。“我不是在抱怨！你一直负责买票，我就会一直看。嘿，你觉得你能帮我把手臂练成那样吗？”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root转动着她的手机，想找个更好的摄像头角度。她们正坐在返回Bishop的公共汽车上，时间已近黄昏。Sameen说Root新长出的头发变得颜色很深，现在Root正努力试图看到自己的发根来确认。</p><p>“我看不到，”Root哀叹道，“它们真的颜色那么深吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen咬下了她的雪糕的最后一块。“不过是棕色，不像我的黑色。”</p><p>Root把手机丢到膝盖上，叹了口气。“我长大以后大概会变成一个棕发女人了。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“青春期就是这么糟。”</p><p>“我现在就能听见Hersch那蠢声音。‘看Root的发“根”！’恶。”Root皱起脸。[2]</p><p>“Root是从哪来的？”Sameen问，她嚼着雪糕棒的末端，洁白的牙齿在木头上留下细小咬痕。</p><p>Root歪头看着她。“你在思考人生本质吗？”</p><p>“呃，不，”Sameen做了个鬼脸，“我是说你的绰号。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>Root想起了Hanna，在她搬走之前，她们曾是那么亲密。Hanna是Root第一个真正的朋友，也是初三时唯一还会和她讲话的人。Root曾犯过轻信别人的错误，向他们透露了她对外星生物的兴趣，然后他们告诉了全校。直到现在还有些学生喊她ET。</p><p>但Hanna还是会和她一起玩。她对电脑的爱好程度几乎和Root一样，Root这个绰号也是她起的。当时她们正在吵架，因为Hanna抓到Root偷看学校系统里她的档案。Hanna骂她“自命不凡想做超级管理员”（译注：”a Wannabe Root Admin”，root是Linux系统中拥有最高权限的超级管理员账户。）[3]，Root听到后大笑不止，这个词在Hanna脑中形成的时候大概听起来更酷一些。</p><p>Root有时会想念Hanna。她刚刚搬走时，她们频繁地互发信息，还几乎每天晚上都打视频电话。仅仅三个月后的现在，她们已几乎不再联系了。Hanna在过去的夏天交了些新朋友，而Root需要照顾她妈妈，她们也就渐行渐远。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen的声音把她拉回现实。</p><p>Root微笑了，转头看着她。“抱歉我走神了。呃， Root是电脑里最有权力的人，有权限进入系统里的所有文件。”</p><p>Sameen哼了一声。“挺贴切的。你既爱指挥人，又好管闲事。”</p><p>“嘿！”Root笑着打了一下Sameen的手臂。“这太粗鲁了。”</p><p>“有没有一个名字代表粗鲁的人？”Sameen把她的雪糕棒掰成两截，塞进口袋里。</p><p>“嗯……”Root假装在思考。“我觉得有。读作‘Suh-MEAN’。”（译注：Root把Sameen的名字拆成谐音玩笑，mean意为粗鲁刻薄）</p><p>“Wow。这话挺机智。书呆子。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root用双臂支撑自己，身体后仰，懒洋洋地踢着水。她们剩下的整个下午都待在Sameen家的游泳池里。她们今天得早睡，因为明天是周一，但现在她们只是懒散地待着，透过玻璃幕墙望着星空。</p><p>“你想结婚吗？”游泳池对面的Sameen问。</p><p>“怎么，Sameen，”Root单手抚心，开着玩笑，“我就怕你不问呢。”</p><p>她在黑暗中看不真切Sameen的脸，但能感到一个白眼从远处飞来。</p><p>“笨蛋。”Sameen把双腿提出水面，抖着腿上的水。“我是说将来。”</p><p>Root慵懒地向后仰头，思考着答案。“嗯，我觉得我大概会结婚。我也不清楚啦；我想象中的未来是，我和我最好的朋友还有一只狗，一起住在纽约一间很棒的公寓里。或者是在芝加哥。或者是在华盛顿。总之是个充满活力的大城市。”</p><p>她听见Sameen又哗的一声把腿伸进水里，抬起了头。</p><p>“我一直都想有只狗。”Sameen低声说。</p><p>“是吗？所以你从没养过狗？”</p><p>“没有。”Sameen叹气。“我们搬家太频繁，没法养宠物。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Sameen从未提过她被Mrs. Reese领养之前的生活。“为什么？”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，她面前的水面轻轻溅起水花。“我爸爸是军人，所以每次他转移驻地，我们都跟着他搬家。”</p><p>“那你妈妈呢？”</p><p>“我不想谈她。”</p><p>“好。”Root并不追问。“没关系。”</p><p>她们沉默地坐了一会。Root想着Sameen在她父母去世前会是什么样。那时她会更放松吗？或者Sameen原本就是这样？Root微笑着试图想象一个在圣诞节早晨感到兴奋的Sameen。她简直想象不出来，脑海里唯一浮现的画面是一个暴躁的五岁小孩，用惊人的力量撕开礼物盒。</p><p>Root不禁咯咯笑了起来。“什么？”Sameen问。</p><p>“没什么，只是在想事情。”Root说。“那你想结婚吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。但是人都得结婚吧？”</p><p>“Sameen，不要限制自己！你可以做任何你想做的事。”</p><p>她沉默了一会。“那，可能不会吧。我没法想象和谁永远在一起。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“我倒觉得那样可能还不错。”</p><p>“你可以就把某个人烦到爱上你为止。”</p><p>“那有用吗？”</p><p>“恶心。”Sameen站起来抖着腿上的水。“来吧，该洗洗睡了。”</p><p>“好，反正我们总得仔细讨论我们的万圣节规划。”</p><p>Sameen打开通向屋里的门，为Root挡着门。在灯光下，Root能看到她在翻白眼。</p><p>“离万圣节还有几周呢。”</p><p>“我知道！”Root把脚伸进Sameen为她买的兔子拖鞋里。“我们都快没时间了！”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注释：<br/>Alicia Corwin和Denton Weeks客串出演奇怪的阿宅夫妇。</p><p>译注：<br/>[1] 魔鬼探险(Ghost Adventures)，一档自08年开播以来常青12年的纪录片节目，主角们用各种技术调查各种灵异事件。<br/>[2] 大脸盘子叔在剧里面明明是姓Hersh的，在这个文里姓Hersch了，不知道是不是纯属手误。（剧透：还被黑得很惨。）<br/>[3] 小知识：Windows系统中的最高权限超级管理员账户是System。</p><p>P.S.作者没说过章节标题是歌名，但我搜了一下发现应该都是。毕竟这是个特别用心的作者。我把这些歌建了网易云歌单，持续更新。各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>歌单地址： http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Iris 鸢尾花</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Iris - The Goo Goo Dolls 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=26958904<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root望着镜中自己的屁股。“真希望我能有你那样的曲线。”</p><p>“你看起来还行。如果我穿上那个，那些线条就会都乱了。”</p><p>她们正在做准备，要和大伙一起去玩“不给糖就捣蛋”（trick-or-treating）。Root与所有人都协调过了，以确保大家都能穿上最棒的戏服。她又审视了一遍自己的戏服，转身离开镜子。</p><p>她穿着一整套紧身衣，上面画满了66号公路（Route 66）沿途的地标和名胜。这是她为自己的名字想出的最棒双关语：谐音Root 66。她甚至还买了一双地标图案的高帮匡威鞋与之配套。[1]</p><p>Root看着Sameen，她摆出大字仰躺在床上，手拿一个杯子试图躺着喝水。“你真够傻的。”</p><p>Sameen终于放弃了，坐起身翘着腿。“我以前也这样做过。”</p><p>“然后渴死？”</p><p>“……不。”</p><p>Root笑了，从她手里拿过杯子，喝掉剩下的水，把杯子放到床头柜上。“来吧，去看看男生们是不是化好妆了。”</p><p>“我简直没法相信你说服了他们做这个。”Sameen大声笑了，从床上弹起来。她低头看着自己身上的T恤。“我简直没法相信你说服了我。”</p><p>Root看着那个一碗生菜沙拉（译注：Cole Slaw，和Shaw谐音。还双关了蓝眼睛Cole小哥）的图案，那是她为Sameen熨烫在T恤上的。她之前试图说服Sameen扮成真正的生菜沙拉，穿上一件巨大的沼泽伪装服[2]，但遭到了拒绝。最后双方达成妥协：Sameen同意在万圣夜扮作生菜沙拉，如果只需穿上一件T恤。</p><p>“‘说服’可以是个很宽泛的概念。”Root若有所思地挠挠头。“你要穿着短裤出去？”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen扬起眉毛。“外面有20度呢。现在也许是得州的‘冬天’，但对于其他人来说都够暖和的。”</p><p>Root举起双手，走向门口。“行吧。抱歉。”</p><p>“我只是随口说说。”Sameen戳了一下她的后背。“你会后悔穿了这么厚的一套衣服。”</p><p>她们朝男生的房间里张望着，笑了起来。Root或许没能说服Sameen穿上全套戏服，但对男生们只需摆出睁大眼睛卖萌的表情，他们的拒绝就像纸牌屋一样轰然倒塌。John请Root给他制作戏服，而她当然帮了这个忙；Lionel却令人意外的对此充满了热情。</p><p>“嘿，”Lionel从桌前站起来，张开双臂，“你觉得这怎么样？”</p><p>Root打量着他的整套行头，他扮成了胆小的莱奈尔（The Cowardly Lionel）。（译注：谐音《绿野仙踪》中角色，胆小的狮子（The Cowardly Lion））Root颇为想出这个双关而自豪，不过也感到惋惜，因为这意味着明年的万圣夜他们就无法全都扮成绿野仙踪人物了。她就得重新想出一个理由来把Sameen涂成绿色。</p><p>Lionel的样子挺不错，他的毛皮服装柔软蓬松。他甚至把脸也化妆得挺好。</p><p>“你看起来真帅，Lionel，而且我觉得那些鬃毛让你比Sameen要高了呢。”Root开着玩笑走进房间，跳到Lionel的床上。</p><p>男生们房间的面积和Sameen的一样大，但让人感觉小得多。两个男生把每一寸墙都贴满了警察电影、功夫电影和间谍电影的海报。Lionel的那一半房间相当凌乱，衣服散落在桌上和地板上。John的那一半却井然有序，床铺整洁，地毯也刚用吸尘器清扫过。</p><p>“嘿，John！”Sameen靠在门边喊道。“给我看看你整成什么样了！”</p><p>“我没法这样出去！”他在相邻的浴室里喊着。“Zoe和Joss都要来！”</p><p>“别担心，”Root笑道，“我也给她们分配了任务。”</p><p>“真的？”John走出浴室，调整着他的头饰带。</p><p>“天啊，”Sameen大笑起来，“你这样像个傻缺。”</p><p>John穿着一套宽大的鹿形连体家居服，脸上涂画成母鹿的样子。Root让他扮成了无名氏（John Doe）。把他扮成谐音战队一员的时候，她希望他显得高一点。（译注：John Doe常用于无名男尸的代称。doe也有母鹿的意思。）</p><p>“你的样子棒极了！”Root恭维道，指向他的脸。</p><p>“妆都是我化的，”Lionel吹嘘，“感觉我很有天赋。”</p><p>“祝贺啊，Lionel。”Sameen说。“我能帮你给美容学校写封推荐信。”</p><p>Lionel嗤之以鼻，伸手用力把她推出房间。Root看着他们在走廊里扭打，她的手机震动了一下。</p><p>“嘿大伙儿，Joss说她和Zoe已经到门外了。”</p><p>Sameen推开Lionel，走向楼梯，其他人紧随其后。</p><p>Mrs. Reese在正门前拦住他们，挥动着一台数码相机。“我要给我的孩子们拍张照！”</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，突然感到格格不入。她穿过大家站到了Mrs. Reese身旁，朝她的朋友们微笑，不去看Sameen皱起的眉头。</p><p>“亲爱的，”Mrs. Reese把Root推回其他人那边，“快过去！”</p><p>Root眨着眼忍住泪水，试图悄悄地抹一把脸。她没料到Mrs. Reese会想让她加入家庭合影，毕竟她和他们非亲非故。她感到Sameen抓住她的双肩。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sameen打量着Root的脸问。</p><p>Root点点头，挤出一个微笑。被这样的小事搞得情绪崩溃，她感觉自己很傻。</p><p>“嘿，看着我。”Sameen命令道，轻轻摇晃她。</p><p>Root看着她，意外地发现她在微笑，Root忍不住也笑了起来。“我没事，我保证。只是……有东西进到眼睛里了。”</p><p>Sameen看起来并不相信这话，但她点点头松开了手。她看向Mrs. Reese，翻了个白眼。</p><p>Mrs. Reese一直在拍他们，相机的闪光灯暴露了她。Sameen抱起双臂，但还是在Root身旁站好。他们四个面向Mrs. Reese站成一排。</p><p>“噢拜托，大家别这么死板！摆点有趣的姿势！”Mrs. Reese要求道。</p><p>Sameen向前一步，劈了个一字马。Root目瞪口呆地看着她。她没想到Sameen是如此的……柔韧。Root咽了下口水，完全被震撼了。或许Sameen可以教她怎么做这个。</p><p>“我要把你抱起来，公主殿下。”Lionel说着，一只手臂伸到Root膝弯处。双脚突然离地，她尖叫了一声。</p><p>“太有爱了！John，摆点姿势！”</p><p>John只是摇摇头站在原地，双臂垂在身侧。Root大笑着搂住Lionel的脖子。这对于今晚是个不错的开始。</p><p>“行了，去吧。”Mrs. Reese笑着让开路，拿起枕套递给他们。</p><p>Root跳下来跑出门，知道Sameen会帮她拿一个。她环顾四周寻找Joss和Zoe，发现她们正在街对面挥着手。</p><p>街道上十分热闹，来来往往的都是精心打扮了出来玩“不给糖就捣蛋”的孩子们和家长们。Root爱万圣夜，穿上戏装扮作别的东西去要糖，总让Root感到心里很暖。等将来她为NASA工作的时候，她可以做间谍或类似的有趣工作。Sameen也会很擅长做间谍的。</p><p>“嘿，妹子！你看起来真棒！”Joss调整着她肩上的线。“这个主意真不错！”</p><p>Joss裹得像个木乃伊，但是被牙线而非布料包裹着。她同意了在万圣夜扮成牙医Joss（Dental Joss）。（译注：牙线是dental floss，和Joss谐音。）Root和她并不太熟悉，起初估计她会拒绝，但她赞成了这个主意，甚至主动自己制作戏服。</p><p>“感谢盛装打扮！你超出了我的想象！Sameen就只愿意穿上一件傻T恤。”</p><p>“嘿。”Sameen从Root身后发话，把一个枕套递给她。“至少我还穿了它。”</p><p>Zoe俯身向前来看T恤的图案。“生菜沙拉？哦，我懂了！Root，你真机智！”</p><p>Sameen翻着白眼。“你又是个什么？喝醉的海盗吗？”</p><p>Zoe举起她的朗姆酒瓶。“我是摩根队长（Captain Morgan），蠢货。穿成这样也挺实用的，这样待会儿我就能带它去派对了。”（译注：Captain Morgan是著名的朗姆酒品牌。）</p><p>“你从哪弄到这个的？”John迷茫地问。“你哥哥不是还有一个月才到21岁吗？”</p><p>Zoe单手捂胸，转向Joss。“他真的有在听。”</p><p>“那真贴心。”Joss朝John抛了个媚眼，大笑起来，举手和Zoe击掌。</p><p>“兄弟，我觉得你的女朋友们要开始互相约会了。”Sameen微笑着说。</p><p>“妙啊。”</p><p>Zoe又举起她的瓶子。“我是从Elias那里弄到的，就是那个毕业几年了还总在学校附近转悠的怪人，他哥哥Anthony已经21岁了。”</p><p>“哈，”John的脸皱成一团，“这是违法的。”</p><p>“呀，放松点吧。”Joss说着走下人行道，带头走进“不给糖就捣蛋”的人潮中。</p><p>这群朋友沿着街道走向第一间房子。Root看着Sameen走在人行道边缘，扬着双臂保持平衡。</p><p>当Root最初决定要和Sameen成为朋友时，她并不确定能期待怎样的结果。坦白地说，她曾觉得，一旦她们聊完了关于太空的话题就会无话可说。但实际上她和Sameen有不少共同点。她们都喜欢学习，也喜欢找乐子。Sameen总是愿意参与冒险，但随便闲逛也能让她满足。</p><p>另一方面，试图和她谈论任何关于情绪的话题都极度困难，但Root已经开始意识到这就是Sameen原本的样子，Root可以接受。Sameen有时不喜交谈，但她总是愿意聆听。</p><p>接下来的几小时过得很快。大家都得到了相当多的糖果，而女孩们设法说服了Lionel和John负责拿着它们。</p><p>Root玩得很愉快。她自出生以来都住在Bishop，但这是她第一次开始产生了归属感。Joss和Zoe人很好，Root为她们和John一样是二年级学生感到难过；她不愿去想她们总会先毕业离开，去上大学。</p><p>他们今天遇到的唯一麻烦是Lambert和Hersch，他们身穿特警部队（SWAT）制服，扛着大枪。Root整个晚上都看见他们拦住一些孩子抢走他们的糖果，但没想到他们也会来找她和她朋友的麻烦。</p><p>他们一行人刚离开Mr. Finch家的房子，Lambert和Hersch就举着枪靠近他们。</p><p>“不许动，”Lambert命令道，“把你们的糖交出来。”</p><p>Sameen站到Root身前，抱起手臂。“如果不呢？我们有六个人，你们只有两个。”</p><p>“没错，但我们有枪。”Hersch坏笑着。“现在是我们说了算。”</p><p>Sameen和Lionel看向John，他点头示意。Reese家三兄妹一起冲上前去。Lionel和John分别抓住Hersch和Lambert的枪，Sameen一个凌空踢腿踢中Lambert的下巴，将他击倒在地。Hersch向她扑来时，她稳住身体，利用他自己的前冲力把他摔到地上，又朝他的腹部用力跺了一脚。</p><p>“待会儿派对上见，”Sameen大笑着从地上抓起他们的糖果袋子，“废物们。”</p><p>她跨过Hersch走到街上，Root笨拙地仓促跟上她。</p><p>“好厉害！你太帅了！直接踢在他脸上！”Root边笑边模仿挥拳的动作。“说真的，你一定得教教我！”</p><p>Sameen停下脚步看着Root。“我练过大概八年跆拳道，那不只是学学打拳那么简单。”</p><p>Root试着摆出严肃脸。“我懂。完全彻底地专注于内在。”</p><p>“闭嘴吧，”Sameen皱起脸，“呆子。”她转过身把抢来的糖果都扔到地上。“糖果随便拿！”</p><p>她和Root退后看着孩子们冲到糖果堆旁，重新拿回本属于他们的那些。Root惊讶地看着Sameen。</p><p>“你不想要吗？”</p><p>Sameen只是耸耸肩。“不是我的。”</p><p>“嘿两位！”人行道上的Joss喊道，“我们该去Martine家了。”</p><p>“我恨那个bitch。”Sameen嘟囔着，但还是带着Root走回朋友们那里。</p><p>Martine住在半英里外的新住宅区。Root抬头看着她家的房子，不过说是“房子”并不恰当，出现在她面前的简直是座摩登的豪宅。看到像这样的事物，总让Root很感激没人实际了解她家的房子。人们都知道她母亲是个醉鬼，但他们不知道那些剥落的油漆、水管里流出的锈色的水，还有日益腐朽的地板。</p><p>她叹了口气，跟随她的朋友们走进去。那扇大门上一定施有魔法，因为当John打开它时，震耳欲聋的声浪立刻汹涌而来，令她不知所措。Sameen抓起她的手拉着她走进派对。学校里的几乎所有人都在这里，甚至还有Root不认识的人，估计是Martine把镇上为数不多的大学生也叫来她的派对了。</p><p>Root和Sameen到处转了一会，来到厨房找点喝的。她们没看到任何不含酒精的饮品，于是拿了几杯啤酒回到客厅。Sameen一屁股坐到沙发上，把脚放在面前看似造价不菲的桌子上。Root在她旁边坐下。</p><p>“我们这年龄的孩子就是这么找乐子的吗？”Root环顾着四周问。“在这该干什么？”</p><p>“喝个大醉，找个人亲热。”Sameen抿了一口她的酒。</p><p>“唔，”Root脸红了，“我才不要找人亲热。”</p><p>Sameen扫视着周围来参加派对的人。“是啊，这里连一个好看的男生都没有。”</p><p>“对。”Root点头，用力吞咽。“没有好看的男生。”</p><p>她们注意到手拿着塑料杯的Martine正朝她们走来。Sameen伸手把她的啤酒放到桌上，站起来低头看着Root。</p><p>“这提醒我该去趟厕所了。”</p><p>Root微笑看着她和Martine擦肩而过。Sameen和Marine有很多相似之处，不过Sameen努力变得文明了，如果不用友好来形容；而Martine满足于做个bitch。尽管如此，Root得承认自己挺欣赏那金色长发和她现在的暴露衣着。</p><p>“嘿，Sam。”Martine优雅地坐下，把肘部放在沙发背上。“最近还好吗？”</p><p>“呃，”Root试着挤出微笑，“还好？”</p><p>“这是个问句吗？”Martine笑了起来。</p><p>“呃，不。我还好。”</p><p>“那就好。”Martine上下打量着Root。“你扮的是什么？”</p><p>“Root 66，你知道的，是因为我的绰号。”Root紧张地抠着手中瓶子上的标签。“和那条公路谐音。”</p><p>“哦我懂了！”Martine发出笑声，轻轻打了一下Root的手臂。“真机智。那么……”她指着Root腿上的一幅图案。“这是什么？”</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，突然间意识到Martine坐得离她如此之近。“呃，那是维格瓦姆汽车旅馆（Wigwam Motel）。他们的房间建得像圆锥形帐篷。”</p><p>“Wow。”Martine的手指抚上Root的腿，划向另一幅图案。“这还真酷。我能问你一个问题吗？”</p><p>“你已经问了。”Root开玩笑地说，暗中诅咒自己声音里的颤抖。她分辨不出Martine是在和她调情，或只是想让她变得紧张。Root希望这不是某种在派对上让她窘迫的邪恶计划。</p><p>“聪明的答案，但你知道我的意思。”</p><p>“嗯，好吧。问就是了。”Root抿了一口她的啤酒，因为苦味而皱起脸。</p><p>“唔，”Martine随意地扫视着四周，“我们中有些人注意到，你最近经常和Sameen待在一起。我们有点好奇你们俩是不是在约会。”</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，感觉自己的脸涨红了。她之前的确幻想过和Sameen约会，但她们只是朋友。她甚至都不确定她对女生是那种喜欢。她大概年纪还太小没法确定，不是吗？几年前，Hanna曾吻过她一次，Root可以发誓她的嘴唇确实稍有激动感，但那只是因为紧张，不是吗？</p><p>“我们不会评判你，如果你们确实是的话。”Martine解释着，伸出一根手指捻弄Root的头发。“我们只是……我只是好奇。”</p><p>“我们没有。”Root说，喝下一大口啤酒。“我们只是朋友。”</p><p>“噢，”Martine嘟起嘴唇，“我很抱歉。”</p><p>“抱歉？”</p><p>“是啊，我很抱歉，不过我很高兴你没在约会。”</p><p>Root舔舔嘴唇。“你，你很高兴？”</p><p>Martine点头，倾身靠得更近。“嗯哼。”</p><p>Root不确定这是在发生什么，但她感觉身体像着起了火。“啥-呃，为什么？”</p><p>现在Martine真的离她非常近了，Root能感到她的呼吸打在脸上。Martine拨开Root的头发，靠过来轻轻吻上她的唇。Martine的手放到Root的脑后把她拉得更近，Root感觉心跳停了一拍，她颤抖着睫毛，闭上双眼。</p><p>她对Martine本人没多少好感，但无法抑制自己胸口涌动的感觉。她的嘴唇柔软而甜美，Root伸出一只手用力抓住Martine的衬衣。当Martine抽身退开时，Root克制自己不去跟着她移动。Martine身后的动静吸引了Root的注意。</p><p>Sameen正站在客厅门口，她手里的红色塑料杯被捏碎了，但她似乎没注意到洒向地板的液体。她紧盯着Root的脸，看起来震惊了。</p><p>Root看着她的表情恢复成一片空白，丢下Martine站起身。Sameen把杯子扔到地上，转身就消失在了人群中。</p><p>“哦不……你觉得她看见了吗？”沙发上的Martine问，她抬起手把玩着Root的手。</p><p>Root迅速抽开手，表情被愤怒扭曲了。她转身俯视着Martine。</p><p>“你他妈的怎么敢，”她握紧拳头咒骂，“我废了你。”</p><p>“皮包骨头的bitch倒挺会说大话。”</p><p>Root要抹掉Martine脸上那自鸣得意的表情。她向前冲去，但一双强壮的手臂抱住了她。有人把她拉开，拖着她往门口方向走去。</p><p>“放我下来！”她命令道，捶打着那双手臂，两腿在空中乱踢。“我要弄死她！”</p><p>“够了。”John的声音从她上方传来。“我们要带你离开这里。”</p><p>Root在出去的路上不停挣扎，咒骂所有盯着她看的孩子，咒骂John，咒骂Martine。John一直把她拖到街对面，把她丢到草地上。Root瞪着她面前的地面，各种情绪翻腾着。</p><p>“亲爱的，我很抱歉。”Joss说着在她身旁坐下。“我们会把她找回来的，我保证。”</p><p>Root深吸了一口气，热泪从脸上滚落。“Sameen再也不会和我讲话了。”</p><p>“为什么这么说？”Zoe问她，从某处抽出一张手帕。“你们在恋爱吗？”</p><p>“不是，”Root说，任由Zoe帮她擦脸，“但她的表情……我甚至还没告诉过她我喜欢女生。我是说，我甚至还不知道我是不是喜欢女生，但Martine是她的死敌，而我亲了她，Sameen现在要讨厌我了。”</p><p>Lionel看了看四周。“她跑去哪了？”</p><p>“她消失了，”John答道，“我也不知道。”</p><p>“听着，Root，”Joss捧起Root的脸轻抚她的头发，“Shaw是你最好的朋友，只要你去道歉，她会原谅你的。”</p><p>“我真的得去道歉！”Root猛地站起来环顾四周。“她会去哪呢？”</p><p>“回家？”John猜想道，耸耸肩。</p><p>“那她大概已经到家了，”Zoe说，“妹子跑得很快。”</p><p>“好，我这就去找她。”Root看着大家。“你们留在这享受万圣夜。我去找Sameen谈谈。”</p><p>“你确定吗？”Zoe抚着Root的手臂问。</p><p>Root点点头，深呼吸了一下。“嗯，没事的。我只需要做个解释。”</p><p>“好的，等你们没事了，给我发个信息。”Joss说。</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p>Root沿着街道向Sameen家跑去。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root仰头望着Sameen的窗户，她正在里面来回踱步。Root不知道该说些什么，因为她不明白Sameen为何如此生气。是因为Root没告诉她自己喜欢女生吗？是因为那是Martine吗？</p><p>或许Root应该先为没向她出柜道歉，然后为吻了Martine道歉，再为别的某些事道歉，总之做到面面俱全。她可以承诺再不会去吻任何人。</p><p>Root叹了口气，揉着脸，有些不知所措。她重新抬起头望向窗户，僵住了。Sameen正盯着她。</p><p>Sameen从窗口消失了，Root又叹了一口气，低头看着地面。太棒了，现在Sameen会觉得Root在跟踪她或类似的事情。或许Root注定不会拥有朋友。Root大概会孤独终老。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>Root抬起头，Sameen已经站在了门外，隔着草坪看着她。</p><p>“嘿！”Root做出一个微笑，努力保持镇定。“呃，我……”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂，她的头发在凉爽的风中飘动，黑色眼瞳深不可测。“什么？”</p><p>“我很抱歉，”Root举起双手，“关于，呃，那个吻的无论什么让你生气的地方。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“我没有生你的气。”</p><p>“你没有吗？”Root不太相信地问，“那你为什么那样走了？”</p><p>Sameen低下头，脚趾抠着草地。“我……”她愤怒地皱起脸，用力垂下双臂。“你为什么吻了Martine？你是gay吗？”</p><p>“呃，”Root看向别处，试图理清思绪。“我……不知道。”她开始在十月温暖的空气中冒汗，心知Sameen会取笑她穿了这么厚的紧身衣。假如她们之后仍是朋友的话。“这是事实。”她重新看向Sameen，颤抖着深吸一口气。“我不知道。我喜欢看女生，而且在我想象中和我共度一生的人也是个……女生。但我还不清楚。就是……我不知道。”</p><p>Sameen盯着她看了一会，叹了口气。她伸手捋着她的马尾沉思起来。Root望着沉默不语的Sameen，心跳得飞快，她的双手绞在一起，指节都发白了。终于，Sameen点点头，向她走来。</p><p>“没关系的，Root。”她给了Root一个微弱的笑容。“我很抱歉像那样突然跑掉。我没有生你的气，也不在意你是不是gay。”</p><p>Root微笑了，松开双手，紧张得全身发抖。“你确定吗？”</p><p>“我当然确定了。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“只是……下次别再吻我的死对头了，行吗？”</p><p>Root释然地咧嘴笑了，伸出手要和她握手。“一言为定！”</p><p>Sameen挥开她的手，拥抱了Root。Root紧张地站着没动，在她们三个月的友谊中Sameen还从未主动拥抱过她。Root还没来得及收拾好心绪，回应这个拥抱，Sameen已经抽身退开，握拳遮住嘴咳嗽了一下。</p><p>“进去吧，”Sameen冲前门点点头，“你抖得像片树叶。”</p><p>“抱歉。”Root跟着她走进屋。</p><p>“别道歉了，傻瓜。”Sameen打了一下Root的手臂。“真的得让你学着别这么容易神经过敏。”</p><p>“除非你也教我那个凌空踢腿！”</p><p>Sameen关上她们身后的门，嘲弄地哼了一声。“我可不能泄露所有绝招。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root走进房间，顺手关上了灯。她把还湿着的头发在头上挽了个结，爬上床。她冲了个澡让自己冷静下来，现在已经疲惫不堪。Sameen拉起被子让她钻进来。</p><p>“谢了。”Root把双腿伸进被子，把被子拉上来。</p><p>“没事。”Sameen昏昏欲睡地说。“你还好吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，调整着姿势。她的手臂不小心蹭到了Sameen的腹部，意识到她没穿上衣。她和平时一样，穿着运动胸罩和短裤入睡。Root向她出柜后，她并没有丝毫改变。</p><p>Root感到胸口一阵暖意，微笑起来。“嗯，我没事了。”</p><p>“太好了，那我要睡了。”Sameen闭上双眼，立刻开始打呼。</p><p>Root轻轻地笑了，翻过身。她没事了。</p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>作者注释：</strong>我好爱这些书呆子。</p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 66号公路（Route 66），美国最早建成、最知名的公路之一，西到加州，东到密歇根州，全长2448英里，沿途有许多名胜。在上个世纪出现在小说、歌曲和电视剧集中后，已成为流行文化符号。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>[2] 我在网上找到的生菜沙拉（Cole Slaw）和沼泽伪装服（swampsuit）的图，请领会这个相似性。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>P.S. 肖根迷妹？马婷婷上线。原作从未有过的修罗场，一样的因锤撕婷。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. As You Are 你原本的样子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：As You Are - The Weeknd 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=34077710<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“我觉得我们建不了两个房间。这树是挺大，但还没有那么大。”</p><p>Sameen伸手指着窗外。“我们可以建上下两层。”</p><p>Root躺倒在床上，让Sameen和男生们争论建造树屋的规划。他们打算在寒假（Winter Break）期间完成建造。现在离感恩节还有一个星期，Root还没想好要不要为她母亲准备感恩节大餐。她甚至都没法确定，她母亲到时候会不会在家里。</p><p>有时她为花这么多时间待在Sameen家里感到糟糕。她最近没能像过去一样对她母亲付出那么多照料，但这好像也没带来什么变化。只要她经常回家偷些钱以支付家里的账单，此外她还做了什么事似乎无关紧要。Root已经照顾她母亲好几年了，现在她有权享受一点假期。</p><p>“Root，你怎么看？”窗户边的Lionel问她。</p><p>Root坐起身耸耸肩。“我可以在我的电脑上建个3D模型，想出些计划。”</p><p>“真贴心。”Lionel伸出拳头给她碰拳。“你真的很擅长电脑，是吧？”</p><p>Root和Sameen都笑了。Root实际上远不止“很擅长”电脑。</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。“还记得你几周前的那次测验吗？就是你估计会挂掉的那次？”</p><p>“嗯，”Lionel耸肩，“那怎么了？最后我考得比预期的要好。”</p><p>“不，你没有。Root帮你改了你的分数，免得他们会给Mrs. Reese打电话。”</p><p>Lionel瞪大眼睛看着Root。“你黑进了学校的系统？”</p><p>“准确地说是学校的分数系统。”Root微笑着承认。“毕竟我得罩着我的朋友。”</p><p>Lionel跳过来抱住Root，把她扑倒在床上。“谢谢你！”</p><p>“Lionel，放开她！”Sameen抓住他后背的衣服把他从Root身上扯开，一把将他推向窗户。“怪胎。”</p><p>Lionel吐吐舌头。John把头探出窗外，伸长脖子看天。</p><p>“嘿，我觉得要下雨了。”他说着伸出一只手臂。</p><p>Mrs. Reese边穿雨衣边走进房间。“孩子们，飓风塞缪尔改变前进路线了，它再过几小时就要登陆。我们得去买些储备物资。Root，亲爱的，你需要回家拿点东西吗？”</p><p>Root惊慌地跳下床，她完全没给自家房子做防飓风准备。最近她忙于和朋友玩以及科学碗的事，都没做例行的飓风季准备。她开始忙乱地抓起她的东西。</p><p>“我得回家了！我们还没做好准备！”</p><p>Mrs. Reese走过来牵起Root的手臂，让她看着自己。“亲爱的，冷静点。你们可以开我的车过去。”她看向John。“去办公室拿些空盒子。你们可以去帮Root收拾东西。车钥匙在挂钩上面。”</p><p>John点头，示意Lionel跟上他。Sameen把Root的钱包和钥匙塞进她的口袋，对Mrs. Reese点点头。</p><p>“我要和Grace一起去商店了。有什么需要就给我打电话。”Mrs. Reese说着放开了Root。</p><p>她领着两个女孩走下楼，交给Sameen一些钱，然后出门去了。Root站在门厅里不知该做什么好。Sameen跑进厨房，带回来一盒垃圾袋，还有一卷胶带。她递给Root一件雨衣，带她走到门外。Root仰头看看迅速变暗的天空，套上了雨衣。但愿他们能在暴风雨开始之前赶回来。</p><p>“上来吧！”John大声喊着盖过风声，挥手示意两个女孩上车。</p><p>Lionel把最后一个塑料盒子装进Mrs. Reese的凯迪拉克凯雷德的车厢。Sameen给Root打开乘客座的门，等她上车后关上门。Root朝车窗外望去，心里很沉重。</p><p>她所有的朋友都清楚她很穷，这已经够糟了，而现在他们要亲眼去看她家里面的样子。她本该为大家如此乐意帮忙满怀感激，但她只想告诉他们等在门口就好。</p><p>John问了她家的地址，迅速驱车前行。Root望着窗外街道飞驰而过，突然记起该给她妈妈打个电话。</p><p>她掏出手机拨打她妈妈的号码，没人接听。Root又拨打Hersch家酒吧（她妈妈在那里工作）的号码，也无人接听。Root叹了口气，把手机丢进车上的杯托里。</p><p>如果她母亲没在家里，她该去找她吗？如果飓风袭来时她母亲正醉醺醺地身处室外，会发生什么事？Root重重叹了口气，把头靠到椅背上。她会尽力给房子做好防飓风的准备，那就该够了。</p><p>车速慢了下来，Root惊讶地眨眼。她沉浸在思绪中没留意时间。她打开门走到车尾处。</p><p>“进去吧，”John冲房子点头，“你去快速清点一下要收拾的东西，我们去用垃圾袋封住窗户然后把家具都挪到屋子中间。”</p><p>Root耸肩。“听着像个好计划，虽然其实没多少需要挪的。谢了。”</p><p>她接住Sameen扔过来的钥匙，走向房子。跳上门廊后，Root低头看了眼旁边的台阶，转向汽车的方向。</p><p>“别踩台阶，直接跳上来就好。”她望着他们端详那些腐朽的台阶，不禁皱了一下脸，移开视线。</p><p>她打开锁推开门，把一只鞋塞到门下面让它保持开启。走进门厅后，她觉得仿佛是初次看见这间房子，每一寸脏兮兮的地板和染着污渍的墙壁都令她感到沉重。她转进客厅里，泛起一阵恶心。</p><p>这儿闻起来像香烟和波本酒，像有东西死在了这里；这儿就是她母亲通常睡觉的地方，这就是她的味道。客厅里的东西只有一张沙发和一台坏掉的电视，空荡荡的房间嘲笑着她，让她记起她父亲的缺席。</p><p>为了让她们的房子免于被收回，Root几乎已卖掉了所有的家具。这房子就快真正归她们所有了——仅剩几次房贷要付。她走进饭厅，盯着四周肮脏的墙，上面露出的每块方形干净墙纸都代表一件被她卖掉的艺术品。她母亲曾经喜欢悬挂画作，有几张湖泊、飞鸟，还有沙漠中的绿洲。</p><p>她听到朋友们穿过门廊进了大厅，擦了擦脸，抹掉不知何时流下的眼泪。她朝他们微笑。</p><p>“呃，没有很多要收拾的东西。我拿几个盒子上楼去我的房间，如果你们能去封上窗户？”</p><p>两个男生点头同意，Sameen从John手里拿过几个盒子，跟着Root走上楼。两个男生去了厨房开始封窗户。Root带着Sameen来到她的房间门口，打开锁。她推开门，铰链惯例的尖叫声在耳中如同雷鸣。</p><p>“我想，呃，打包我的电子产品，”Root紧张不安地把头发拢到耳后，“还有书。”</p><p>Sameen面无表情地点点头，沉默地环顾房间。Root无需去努力尝试看透她，就能知道她在想些什么；她在想Root的家令人作呕，正打算重新考虑她们的友谊。</p><p>“我喜欢你的床单。”Sameen评论道，把那些盒子放下排开。“你从哪里弄到的？我也想要一条。”</p><p>Root瞥了眼她的床单，它黑色和紫色的背景上绘着银河图案。那是几年前她在一个大垃圾桶里发现的。</p><p>“塔吉特百货。”她说了个谎，小心地把她建造中的电脑的部件放进一个盒子。</p><p>她们无言地收拾着，Sameen装好Root的书，卷起她的海报；Root整理着她的电子产品。所有东西都被装好后，Root拿起最后一个空盒子放到床边的地上。她把床下的食物储备拉出来，把那些能量棒、麦片、饼干、金枪鱼扔进盒子里。</p><p>她尽力不去留意身后Sameen注视的目光。她有些好奇，Sameen是否想起了几个月前，在她们成为朋友之前，她们在商店的那次偶遇。Root当时正在购买这类物品。</p><p>Root坐起身看看盒子，抬头对Sameen微笑。“Mrs. Reese不必费事去大采购的，我基本上就是个女孩形的飓风补给中心。”</p><p>Sameen没有回以微笑。她只是用没有情绪的黑眼睛望着Root。</p><p>Root面露怒容。“我不需要你的可怜，Sameen。”她猛地从床上拿起塑料盒盖，用力盖到盒子上，敲紧四角。</p><p>“我没有可怜你。我佩服你的坚强。”</p><p>“哼，得了吧。”Root瞪着她。“我不喜欢被那种眼神看着，好像我很可悲一样。”</p><p>Sameen转开视线，表情毫无波动。“我要把这些盒子放到你的衣柜里。”</p><p>Root点头同意，看着她塞进第一个盒子。她突然记起了一件事，从床铺上爬过来。</p><p>“等下，我需要拿点东西。”</p><p>Sameen停手让她钻进衣柜。Root挪开那个盒子，跪下来掀开一块地板，拉出一个鞋盒子。那里面装满了关于Hanna和她父亲的纪念品。她再没有看过它们，却也无法鼓起勇气把它们丢掉。</p><p>她迈出衣柜，对Sameen点点头，穿过房间走到桌旁。她放下盒子，将桌子向前推了几尺，蹲下拉开一块嵌板，拿出她装着备用现金的盒子后，把嵌板装回原处。</p><p>她站起身，这时两个男生走进房间。</p><p>“我们已经搞定了其他房间。”John说，把装着垃圾袋和胶带的盒子丢到Root的床上。“你有盒子要带去我们那儿吗？Lionel和我可以把它们搬下楼，如果你们负责封上这边的窗户。”</p><p>“就那两个。”Root指了下分别装着食物和电脑部件的盒子。“谢谢。”</p><p>男生们点点头，抱起盒子。Root望着他们走出房间，叹了口气。如果她的房子出了什么事，她真不知道该怎么办。她们显然付不起任何维修费用。</p><p>Sameen拿起床上的一卷垃圾袋，开始遮盖窗户。Root从床下扯出一个行李袋，塞进去一些衣服，还有纪念品盒子和钱盒。如果她假装这只是一次平常的留宿，或许一切都不会有事的。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”Sameen站在门边问。她手里拿着Root最喜欢的毛绒玩具，一只黑色小吸血蝙蝠。她留意到Root在看它，举起来晃了晃。“你没跟我讲过你的这个朋友。”</p><p>Root笑了，把包甩到肩膀上。“和毛绒玩具一起睡，实在不算酷吧。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，带头走下楼梯。“你没有在乎过酷不酷。”</p><p>“如果我有呢？”Root问，她关上正门，把她的包递给Sameen，腾出手锁门。</p><p>“唔，首先，我就不会选择加入科学碗，”Sameen说，“我会加入足球队。”</p><p>Root咯咯笑着把她推下门廊。她们钻进车里，开始返回。他们待在Root家的这段时间里，天色越发暗了，虽然才下午4点钟，几乎已经全黑。</p><p>他们在门口停车时，怀中满是储备品的Mrs. Reese恰好在开门。Lionel跑去帮她，其他人把Root的东西从车里拿出来。他们进门后开始往楼上走去，Mrs. Reese从厨房出来拦住了他们。</p><p>“先把那些暂时放在客厅里，我们还有些准备要做。”她脱下雨衣，指示着。“John，Lionel，你们去把百叶窗都拉下来。女孩们，你们去把泳池那边的家具搬进屋好吗？”</p><p>孩子们点点头，分头行动。Root跟着Sameen来到覆盖着玻璃幕墙屋顶的泳池区域，把椅子拉进屋，堆到小更衣室里。她们把游泳池盖板拉过水面时，细雨开始飘落下来。尽可能快地干完后，她们跑进屋去了厨房。</p><p>Mrs. Reese对她们微笑，把冰袋里的最后一些冰倒进饮料冷却箱。“你们干完了？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen从冰箱里拿出两罐碳酸饮料。“男生们搞定了吗？”</p><p>“是啊，”John走进厨房，“现在干什么？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese耸耸肩。“现在我们就等着。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen瞥了一眼客厅那边的Root，她一直低头盯着沙发，差不多已有半小时了。她好奇Root在想些什么。Sameen从来都不擅长看透别人的心思，在平常这不成问题，因为Root总是相当情绪外露。但现在她只是看起来很……空虚。这是Sameen能想出的最合适的词汇了。</p><p>Sameen重新看向电视，扯着毯子的线头。他们要在客厅里露营，为此重新摆放了沙发，铺开睡袋。Root占领了长的那个沙发，她撅起嘴，直到John自告奋勇地睡在地上的睡袋里。</p><p>Sameen自愿选了剩下那个睡袋，她的说法是Lionel如果不睡在沙发上的话就会打鼾。说实话，她主动提出睡地板是出于私心。她上一次在沙发上入睡还是在她自己家里，那是她父亲开车带她出行的前一晚。睡在地板上能排除一切做噩梦的可能性。</p><p>Sameen翻身仰躺下来，伸长脖子颠倒着看X档案。前段时间，Root把她的DVD带过来了，这样她们就可以用电视观看。通常都只有她们两个在看，不过今天她们允许两个男生也加入看剧马拉松。</p><p>“所以，这个男的叫史考莉，女的叫穆德，对吧？”坐在沙发上的Lionel问，玩着他充电中的手机。</p><p>“不，”Sameen翻着白眼，“刚好反了。”</p><p>“嗯，”Lionel哼了一声，“他们是一对儿，这总没错吧。”</p><p>“不是。”坐在睡袋上的John说。</p><p>“那，他们共度了……这是第几季了？共度了四年，还没有在一起？”</p><p>Root终于开口了。“他们共度了十年，最后剧终了也没在一起。”</p><p>“太疯狂了。”Lionel眯起眼看着手机。“我可等不了那么久。如果两个朋友互相喜欢，就赶紧在一起吧！”</p><p>Sameen移开停在Root身上的视线，提醒自己Root吻了Martine，而非自己。如果Root喜欢Sameen，Root肯定会说些什么的，因为她从不会隐瞒她的想法。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“我们应该赶在停电之前去把那些披萨做好。”</p><p>她起身走向厨房。Mrs. Reese正在她自己的房间里给所有认识的人打电话，确定他们都还好。Sameen走进厨房，把烤箱调到预热档。她经常加热冻披萨，已经把步骤熟记于心。</p><p>她听见有人走进厨房，抬头望去。Root对她微笑，跳起来坐到柜台上，把双脚伸到对面的岛柜上。Sameen点头作为回应，取出三份披萨，打开包装放进烤箱，调好时间。</p><p>“你还好吗？”她看着她的指甲，问Root。</p><p>“还好，”Root答道，“我爱暴风雨。”</p><p>“我讨厌它们，”Sameen把手臂搁在岛柜上抱怨着，“以前我讨厌雷声，但现在只是讨厌被困在室内。”</p><p>“我爱打雷。我爱天空乌云密布的样子，空气中好像流动着电荷。我一直都想在雨中狂奔一次。”</p><p>“嗯，你可以那样做。而我就拿着一条毛巾坐在门廊上。”Sameen开着玩笑。</p><p>“那就说好了。”Root笑了，从头到脚扫视着Sameen。这让她感到胸口涌起一阵暖意，不自在地动了动。</p><p>“怎么了？”Sameen问，又瞥了一眼时间。只剩几分钟了。</p><p>“没什么，”Root摇头，“你有打算把头发剪短些吗？”</p><p>Sameen把手伸到背后，玩着她马尾辫的末端。即便已经束起来了，她的长发垂落时也几乎及臀。她耸耸肩，拉开岛柜下面的一个抽屉。“也许会吧。它没怎么困扰我。”她取出一些烤盘，把它们铺开。</p><p>Root点点头，垂下双脚，轻踢着柜台。“我可能很快就要把我的头发染成棕色。反正长出来的发根也都变成棕色了。”</p><p>Sameen点头，转身取出烤箱里的披萨。“你今晚有什么想做的事吗？除了看X档案？”</p><p>“也许吧。我没什么想法。”</p><p>Sameen把披萨放到托盘上，关掉烤箱电源。“来吧，咱们去男生们那边。”</p><p>Root跳下柜台，跟着她穿过房子。她们走进客厅时刚好断电了。Mrs. Reese拿着一只手电筒从她的房间里出来。</p><p>“孩子们，你们还好吗？”她问。</p><p>“没事。”Sameen接过John递给她的手电筒。“我们刚做了披萨，正在等它们凉下来。”</p><p>“好，”Mrs. Reese微笑着，“我要去睡了，你们好好玩吧。”她使了个眼色，转身进房。</p><p>她的房门关上后，Sameen转向两个男生。“要来玩捉迷藏吗？”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>第二天上午，她们在Sameen的房间里玩，等着安全后去查看Root家房子的情况。风暴肆虐了一整夜，摧折树木，刮断电线。接下来几天的课大概都会被取消，倒不是说Sameen会抱怨这个。她希望她们下个周末的足球赛能照常进行，那是通往决赛的第二场资格赛。</p><p>到目前为止，Sameen满足于待在家里和Root及男生们一起玩。他们在晚上玩了捉迷藏，吃了披萨。嗯，披萨只坚持了大约一小时，不过他们整晚都在玩游戏。等他们累到睡着时，风暴已经开始减弱了。</p><p>现在，Sameen在尝试画出各种各样的神秘动物[1]，而Root在四处探头探脑。她们已经画过一只相当棒的尼斯湖水怪。Sameen又在画面上添了几根尖刺，退了几步远离黑板，审视她的作品。</p><p>“再跟我说一遍。”Sameen要求道，她转过身发现Root半个身子都钻到了床底下。“卓柏卡布拉？”[2]</p><p>“它像一只狐狸，但同时也像长毛的蜥蜴，还会吸血。”模糊的声音答道。床下传来砰的一声闷响，接着是一句模糊的咒骂，然后Root留在外面的下半身开始倒着向外挪动。</p><p>Sameen望着Root纤瘦的肩膀露了出来，然后她的头也从床下钻出来，蹭松了她的头绳。她的双手最后出现，手中捧着一个黑色盒子。Sameen吞咽了一下。</p><p>“这是什么？”Root问，把它放到床上，自己也坐到旁边。她把头发披散开，吹着盒子表面的尘土。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，转回去面对黑板。“没什么。只是些纪念品。”</p><p>她听到硬纸板的刮擦声，等待着Root将要说的话。她并不是个多愁善感的人，但她留着一些她父母的照片，还有一枚旧勋章，是她父亲在军队里获得的。</p><p>“你妈妈真美。”Root在她身后说。“抱歉，我知道你不喜欢谈到她。”</p><p>Sameen转过身，把手中粉笔丢到桌子上。她来到床边坐下，翘起腿。Root把手里拿着的照片递给她。</p><p>“她对我很好，这是我记得最清楚的事。她从不会给我压力，让我变得和其他孩子一样。”</p><p>Root在盒子里翻动着。“那……我给你压力了吗？”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen看向她。“你给了我想打你一拳的压力。”</p><p>Root笑着从Sameen手里抢过照片，重新看着它。“哈，他们俩的身高好像没遗传给你呢。”</p><p>Sameen把Root推倒在床上，跨坐在她身上挠她的肚子。“你再说一遍我‘矮’试试。”</p><p>Root大笑，双腿在Sameen身后乱踢。“矮。”她喘着气说，笑出了眼泪。</p><p>Sameen双手不停上下给她挠痒，要等到她屈服才肯停手。她身下Root裸露的双腿是如此柔软。Root举起双臂作投降状。</p><p>“我认输！”她尖叫。“认输了！”</p><p>Sameen大笑着翻身躺到Root旁边。她吐出一口气，双手枕在脑后，Root在她旁边喘息着。</p><p>她转头看着Root。“你没有给我压力，Root，我很高兴能成为朋友。”</p><p>Root回以微笑。“我也是。”</p><p>一声敲门声响起，Mrs. Reese拿着手机走进来。她微笑看着两个女孩坐起身。</p><p>“Root，McCarthy校长打来了电话，她说你妈妈待在Hersch家酒吧的储藏室里度过了风暴。”</p><p>Sameen看向Root，见她松了一口气地垂下肩膀。她没想到过Root可能为担心把她妈妈留在了风暴中而内疚。Sameen皱起眉头，Root的妈妈让女儿承担起照顾她的责任，即使她还只有14岁。</p><p>Sameen也许不太擅长理解情感，但她的父母在世时一直关爱她、支持她。Root的母亲只给她造成了伤痛，而Sameen不清楚Root的父亲在哪里。她观察着Root的表情。无论她对Root怀有的感觉是什么，她都得保持沉默。Root需要的是朋友，而不是一个复杂的烂摊子。</p><p>Root用期待的眼神看着她。Sameen意识到自己没有在听。</p><p>“抱歉，什么？”</p><p>Root被她状况外的样子逗笑了。“Mrs. Reese说我们可以骑车去我家查看情况了。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root悄悄打量着Sameen。她们正在回Sameen家的路上。Root家的房子没什么事，所以她们取下了那些封住窗户的垃圾袋。Sameen仍然没有对Root家房子内部的状况发表任何评论，Root开始觉得或许其实她根本什么都不会说。</p><p>她望着Sameen懒洋洋地骑着车绕过一块石头，微笑起来。如果，几个月后Root仍然有这种意乱情迷，或许她会对Sameen说些什么。前提是她真的确定了这是那种喜欢。或许，Sameen甚至会接受。</p><p>Root加快车速追上她。</p><p>“我能问个私人的问题吗？”Sameen问，她在自行车上坐直了。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“你爸爸在哪里？”</p><p>Root低下头，拧着手中的车把。“他离开了。在大概三年以前。他搬去了达拉斯，遇见了一个新的女人，结了婚。”（译注：达拉斯为得州一主要城市。）</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Sameen在阳光中眯起眼。“那真糟糕。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，深吸了一口气，凉爽湿润的风吹拂着她的脸。“我是想说，现在我已经不在意了。我还是有些恨他，但我不太可能会在每月的13号都订30个披萨送到他家，或做类似的事情。”</p><p>Sameen大笑，靠过来打了一下Root的手臂。“你可以用你那些技能造成很大破坏。”</p><p>“嗯，”Root坏笑，“千万别惹我生气。我可以比如说，取消足球决赛之类的。或者先发制人让你SAT考砸。”</p><p>“你真会记仇。”</p><p>“哦，当然了。”Root双手放开车把来束起她的头发。“我能把你搞得一团糟。”</p><p>Sameen柔和地微笑了。“好，那我保证永远不会让你心烦。”</p><p>“只要别像是音信全无地消失九个月，那样我只好去追踪你的下落，干掉绑架你的人。”</p><p>“这还真具体。”</p><p>“我只是……”Root开口后又停下，舔舔嘴唇，把双手放回车把上。“我不停在想糟糕的情况。比如，如果我家的房子被毁了怎么办？或者我妈喝得太多醉死了？”Sameen侧头看着她，而Root没有看她，只是望着天空中逐渐飘散的云。“那我该怎么办？”</p><p>“Mrs. Reese会领养你。”</p><p>“我是认真的。”Root皱起脸。</p><p>“我也是。”Sameen说，她把双手插进口袋，努力保持自行车的平衡。“她会领养你。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Root感到了一丝释然。她总是觉得自己的未来十分无常，好像她都不是真实存在的人。</p><p>“嗯。连一秒钟都不用。”Sameen对她微笑，但突然皱起了眉，显然注意力转向了别处。她停下自行车，环顾四周。“你听到了吗？”</p><p>Root也停下来，放下一只脚稳住自己。她什么都没听见。</p><p>“来这边。”Sameen转过车头，拐进了她们左侧的一条小巷。</p><p>Root跟在后面，用力蹬着车跟上她。Sameen突然停下时，Root不得不急刹车，伸出一条腿支撑以免摔倒。她放下脚撑，朝蹲在地上的Sameen走过去。</p><p>那里有一只小狗卡在了水沟里，只露出头和两只前爪。他朝她们发出哀叫，眼中满是恐惧。</p><p>“他肯定是被水冲过来的。”Root说。Sameen把双手伸进去，轻柔地抱住他。“你能抓住他吗？”</p><p>Sameen点点头，把小狗拉出水沟。她把小狗抱在怀中，不顾沿着上衣滴下来的污水。他还很小，看起来才几个月大。他的毛发是深色的，但Root估计在干燥时大概会是浅棕色。她不太了解狗，猜不出他的品种。</p><p>“咱们把他带回家吧。”Sameen调整了姿势，单手抱起小狗。</p><p>Root点点头，快速走向她的自行车。她望着开始骑车的Sameen，她一手握住车把，一手轻轻抓挠小狗的下巴。如果Mrs. Reese允许她留下这只小狗，Sameen会成为有史以来最棒的妈妈。Root开始遐想这会对她们的睡觉安排产生怎样的影响。</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>作者注释：</strong>下章就到圣诞节了。再后面有一些很棒的经典捉鬼剧情！</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 神秘动物（Cryptid），意指出现在世界各地的谜般怪兽或尚未被确认或发现的奇异动物，其中的代表有尼斯湖水怪、大海蛇、大脚雪人、河童等。</p><p>[2] 卓柏卡布拉（Chupacabra），意为吸食山羊血的怪物，一种存在于中美洲和美国南部传说中的怪物，据说会攻击并吸食家畜的血。附上来自百度百科的一张示意图。</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>P.S. 快末尾了突然一把刀！我还是好痛。</p><p>P.S.2 关于小根头发变色的问题，我本以为是出于神秘力量<strike>迷妹都爱棕发根妹</strike>，今天看了<a href="https://shiro-1205.lofter.com/">@SHIRO老伯伯</a>的考据：<a href="https://shiro-1205.lofter.com/post/1cac38b8_24d603b">[讨论] 关于根妹谜一样的发型</a>，里面提到“欧美人常常出现小时候是金发，随着年龄增长变为棕发的情况。”原来这种情况现实中确实存在……涨知识了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's Time 是时候了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：It's Time - Imagine Dragons 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=4128805<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root手里提着高跟鞋，跑下楼梯。她正要去Sameen家过感恩节。Mrs. Reese之前告诉她，晚餐并非多么正式，但也希望她精心打扮一下。“在平时生活中很少有理由去盛装打扮，”Mrs. Reese那时说，“所以我们在过节的时候总是抓住机会打扮一下。”</p><p>Root把她的羊毛开衫从门口的挂钩上摘下来，伸手正要开门，但门突然被推开了，她不得不后退躲开。她的妈妈蹒跚着走进房间，把手提包丢到门厅的小桌上。</p><p>“哦，Samantha。”她母亲散发着浓烈的酒味。“我没想到你会在这。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，站得离她更远些。“我也住在这里。”</p><p>“嗯，对。”她母亲摇摇晃晃地从她身边走过，走向客厅。“嘿，”她转过身看着Root，“今天是你的生日吗？”</p><p>Root全身绷紧了。“下个星期就到我生日了。”</p><p>“你几乎已经长成一个女人了，Samantha。”她的母亲倒在沙发上。“都快21岁了。”</p><p>“我才14岁，妈。过完生日是15岁。”</p><p>“哦，好吧。”她的母亲醉醺醺地挥挥手。“我有个礼物给你，就在我包里。”</p><p>她犹豫了一下，考虑着是否值得顺着她母亲的意思去做。Root不想毁掉她身上的裙子，她也知道这个念头很差劲，但她只想今天过得开心，而她母亲总是把一切都搞砸。</p><p>“Samantha!”她母亲大喊。“在我包里找一下！”</p><p>“好！”Root也喊着回答，原本的好心情消失殆尽。她把手伸进那个手提包，摸出一个装有棕色液体的瓶子。“你给我买了酒？”</p><p>“是我给自己买的酒！”</p><p>Root叹了口气。“那我的礼物呢？”</p><p>她母亲坐起身，皱眉。“为了什么事的礼物？”</p><p>“我这是何苦呢？”Root自言自语了一句。“我要把这个拿走了。”</p><p>“不行！把它给我！”她母亲叫道。但很快她两眼翻白，倒回了沙发上，昏睡过去。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，从她母亲的包里拿了些钱，出了门。她把高跟鞋和那个不知装着什么的瓶子放进车筐里，朝Sameen家骑去。Mrs. Reese大概会喜欢这个礼物吧。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“生日快乐！”Root走进大厅时，John远远地喊道。</p><p>感恩节已经过去了一个多星期。Mrs. Reese把这个室内溜冰场包下了几个小时，在这里庆祝Root的生日。</p><p>“Wow！Root，你看起来真漂亮！”Joss称赞道。</p><p>Root有些羞涩地伸手捋着她新染成棕色的头发，穿过游戏厅走进溜冰场。她的朋友们给眼前的长桌铺上了亮绿色的桌布，场地周围系了许多气球。</p><p>Root在桌前停下。“谢谢。是Sameen帮我染的。”</p><p>“那是我的礼物，”Sameen在她身旁说，“因为我还在为圣诞节攒钱。”</p><p>Root微笑看着她。离圣诞节只有几个星期了，她们都还在攒钱。Root已经准备好了给其他所有人的礼物，唯独还没完成给Sameen的。她花在上面的功夫比预期的要久，但毕竟还有些时间。</p><p>“Root来了！”Joss冲Zoe和Lionel喊道，他们两个正绕着溜冰场快速滑行。</p><p>Mrs. Reese带着一个蛋糕出现了。“按常理，我们该最后再给礼物、切蛋糕，但我太了解你们这些孩子了。我要是拦着不让你们吃蛋糕，估计有人会想拿枪逼我放手吧。”</p><p>大家发出哄笑，围着桌子坐下。Mrs. Reese把蛋糕放在Root面前，点亮蜡烛。Root微笑看着朋友们唱起生日歌，不知道该许什么愿望。她好像已经拥有了自己想要的一切：朋友们，好成绩，最近几周都没有挨过饿。</p><p>Root深吸了一口气，吹灭蜡烛，没来得及许愿。她只想此刻的一切都能永远持续下去。Sameen拍了拍她的背，从某处拿出一把切蛋糕的刀。</p><p>“来，”Lionel递给她一件包装得很凌乱的礼物，“趁她在切蛋糕，你先打开我的礼物。”</p><p>Root拆开包装，拿起里面的东西，不禁大笑起来。Lionel送了她一件T恤，上面写着“I Want To Believe. ”（我要相信。）</p><p>“我送你这个，是希望你也能相信鬼魂的存在。”Lionel坏笑着。</p><p>Root笑个不停。“这句话是X档案里面的，傻瓜。它指的是外星人。”</p><p>“哈。”Lionel有点生气。“行吧。你喜欢X档案，所以这仍然是个不错的礼物。”</p><p>“它是个很棒的礼物，Lionel。谢谢你。”</p><p>“下一个是我们的！”Zoe递给Root一包礼物。</p><p>“噢！化妆品！”Root拿出里面的透明盒子，看到里面装有指甲油、眼线笔，还有其他几样东西。“谢谢你们！”</p><p>Joss松了口气。“我们两个把钱凑到一起，给你买了一些高端货。有了它们，你会变得超酷！尤其是现在Shaw给你——嗷！”</p><p>Sameen给Joss的腰上来了一肘，瞪着她。Root看着她们咯咯笑了。</p><p>“我很喜欢，谢谢你们。”她把化妆品盒和T恤装进包里。“John，你呢？”</p><p>John递给她一卷海报。“我，呃，谷歌了一下著名的女性科学家。我觉得你可能会喜欢这个。”</p><p>Root取下束着海报的橡皮筋，把它展开。这是一幅阿达·洛芙莱斯的大型海报。她是一位英国数学家，也是世界上第一位程序员，Root心目中的英雄之一。[1]</p><p>Sameen从Root的身后看着海报。“John，伙计，你该给拉拉送些火辣女人的海报。这位的年龄都能当你祖母了吧。”</p><p>“这是阿达·洛芙莱斯，Sameen。”Root纠正她。“她是计算机科学界的先驱，一位传奇人物。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen耸耸肩。“酷。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese把一个盒子沿桌面推过来，挤开了Root装蛋糕的盘子。“来，这是我的礼物。”</p><p>Root朝她微笑，觉得心里很暖。Mrs. Reese经常给她一种母亲的感觉；虽然，这样的话她和Sameen就变成某种意义上的姐妹了，想想就很诡异。</p><p>“谢谢。”Root拆开包装纸，打开盒盖，瞪着里面装着的《魔鬼探险：大全集》。她抬头对Mrs. Reese勉强地笑了下。“谢谢，我还从没看过它们呢。”</p><p>“什么？”Mrs. Reese转向Lionel。“你说这是她最爱的电视节目。”</p><p>Lionel耸耸肩。“很快就会是了。”他朝Root靠过来。“Root，拜托了，就看看吧，你会爱上这个节目的。你甚至会马上开始造一个电磁探测器[2]！我已经侦查到了几个有灵异传闻的地方，我们可以一起去捉鬼。”</p><p>Root眯起眼盯着他，欣赏着他局促不安的样子。过了一会儿，她才咧嘴笑了。“我只是逗你一下，Lionel。我们今晚就可以看它。”</p><p>大家都笑了，只有Sameen呻吟了一声。“拜托不要去搞什么捉鬼。我们晚上已经很难睡着了。”</p><p>Root笑了，吃着她的蛋糕，感到难以置信得开心。她把自己的最后一块蛋糕塞进嘴里，拉着Sameen站起身。她笑着把Sameen嘴里含着的叉子拿出来。</p><p>“来吧！我想去溜冰！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root用肘部支撑着身体半躺着，伸直双腿，仰头望天。他们在圣诞节之前只建完了树屋的地板，但发现这里可以是个观星的好地方。</p><p>Root看了眼盘腿坐在右边的Sameen，她正把玩着Mrs. Reese送她的手链，Bear躺在她腿上熟睡着。Root低头看着自己手腕上戴着的同款手链，这也是来自Mrs. Reese的礼物。</p><p>她们刚吃了一顿不错的晚餐。John的亲戚们自上次感恩节时见过面后，仍然还记得她，而John那位有点奇怪的Marla阿姨给了Root一个非常热情的拥抱，以至于把她双脚离地举了起来。晚餐真的很美味，Root之前从没见过一张桌上有如此丰盛的食物，她刻意控制了自己，才不至于吃到撑。</p><p>“你喜欢猎户座吗？”Sameen 突然问，引得Root看向她。“我是说星座本身，不是相关的神话。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑起来。“它是我最爱的星座。我喜欢它代表的意象，伟大的猎手立于苍穹之上，弯弓搭箭指向未来。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“我想我也喜欢它。我总是不由自主地寻找猎户的腰带，即便在夏天也是。”</p><p>Root坐起身，拉着她崭新皮夹克的下摆。这是Sameen送给她的，说这能让Root变得够酷，在公共场合不至于给她丢人。不过Root并没当真；毕竟她们已经在一起玩了几个月了。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。“真希望我过16岁生日时Mrs. Reese也会给我一辆车。我好嫉妒John。”</p><p>“你生日那天是不是要去考实习驾照了？”</p><p>“可能吧。”Sameen轻轻地把Bear从她腿上挪到平台上。她跪坐起来，伸头看着下方。两个男生在地上互相投着棒球，他们在试用Lionel的新棒球手套。“或者再往后几天。”</p><p>“我也该去考的。”Root重新望向天空。“我都还没学习笔试内容呢。”</p><p>“你应该更努力地学习。”Sameen把双腿垂下平台边缘。“也许这就是为什么你只是班里的第二名。”</p><p>“Wow，这真是太——等等。”Root歪头看着Sameen。“你怎么知道我只是第二名？”</p><p>Sameen坏笑着回头看着她。“因为我就是那个第一名。”</p><p>“<b>什么！</b>”Root大喊，两个男生都抬头看向她。“你这个阴险的小碧池！”</p><p>“你们还好吧？”John朝她们喊道。</p><p>“不好！”Root叫道，瞪着面带得意笑容的Sameen。“Sameen太奸诈了！没错，奸诈！”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，轻轻推了一把Root。“今天可是圣诞节啊。我们不能明天再做死对头吗？”</p><p>Root抱起双臂。“我想可以吧。”</p><p>“嘿！”Lionel在下面喊。“把梯子放下来！”</p><p>Root和Sameen不约而同地瞥了一眼堆在平台上的绳梯，然后对视。Root挑起眉毛。</p><p>Sameen看向下面的两个男生，懒散地踢着悬在空中的腿。“不。”</p><p>“什么？”Lionel抱起双臂。“别闹了，让我们上来吧。”</p><p>“抱歉，”Sameen耸耸肩，“男生禁止入内。”</p><p>“我要做一块牌子，写上这句话。”Root说。</p><p>Lionel把双手举到空中。“你们在大约两秒钟之前还是死敌呢。”</p><p>“我们女生必须得团结一致。”</p><p>“孩子们？”Mrs. Reese在后门那里喊道，“该去睡觉了！”</p><p>Root边爬向绳梯边冲Sameen微笑。她把绳梯丢下去，移到一旁让Sameen先下去。Sameen起身过来，又在绳梯前面停下了。</p><p>“嘿，Root？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“圣诞快乐。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root紧张地环顾Martine家，担心Sameen会错过跨年倒计时。她去了洗手间，显然，啤酒会让人更频繁地需要去那里。</p><p>她们还是来Martine家参加新年派对了。Sameen已经决定原谅她上次的恶劣行为，而Root只想完全忘掉那个亲吻事件，所以当Zoe提到这个派对的时候，她们同意前来参加。</p><p>Sameen从人群中挤了过来，Root松了口气，等她走近后把她那瓶啤酒递给她。</p><p>“我觉得我不喜欢啤酒，”Sameen看着瓶子里面，“我是说，我几乎喝完了一整瓶，但还是一点都没醉。”</p><p>“也许你需要再来一瓶？”Root耸耸肩。</p><p>“也许吧。”Sameen喝干了瓶中酒，把瓶子放到桌上。“离零点还有多久？”</p><p>Root看看手机。“不到两分钟了。”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。“嘿，我在想……”</p><p>Root抿了口啤酒，等待她的下文。“嗯？”</p><p>“那有点傻。”Sameen翻了个白眼。</p><p>“是什么呀？”Root用肘轻推了她一下。“告诉我。”</p><p>“你想我们来一个新年之吻吗？朋友的那种。”</p><p>“朋友的那种？”Root笑了。“朋友之间会接吻吗？”</p><p>“Zoe和Joss就在那样做。那……我不清楚，这样至少你今年的第一个吻是和一个好人完成的。”</p><p>Root知道Zoe，Joss和John正在努力处理他们之间的一些状况，很可能不是最适合作为参考的人。但她心里也清楚，这可能是她能亲吻Sameen的唯一机会。那会很奇怪吗？会不会显得太姬？她们是朋友，其实本不必显得奇怪。</p><p>“那太怪了。”Sameen点着头，“当我没说吧。”</p><p>“不！”Root拉住Sameen的手臂。“不，我觉得那挺可爱的。我们就那样做吧。”</p><p>Sameen看着她，嘴唇抿成了一条细线。她突兀地点点头。</p><p>她们周围的人群开始了倒数，Root把手中的瓶子放到桌上。她紧张地转身面对Sameen，在自己的牛仔裤上擦擦手。</p><p>“……4,3,2,1！”</p><p>Root俯下身，把双手轻轻放在Sameen的臀部上，不确定该怎么做。Sameen踮起脚，双臂环住Root的肩膀，吻上她的唇。</p><p>Root的心跳快得像要蹦出胸口，她用力抓住Sameen的上衣。这是个美妙的主意，她感到温暖而幸福。这也是个糟糕的主意。一旦体验过之后，她如何还能忘怀这种感觉？</p><p>Sameen抽身退开，她脸色通红，清了清嗓子，双手垂在身侧。Root松开手，拿起她的啤酒，试图假装刚才不是她人生中最棒的五秒钟。</p><p>“新年快乐，Root。”</p><p>“新年快乐，Sameen。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen带头走进她的房间，等Root进来之后，关上门。</p><p>“我不想再见任何人了。”她爬上床，脸朝下倒了下去。“杀了我吧。”</p><p>Root笑了，坐在Sameen的办公椅上缓缓转动，仰望着天花板上悬挂的星图。那是Root亲手为她做的圣诞节礼物。</p><p>刚才的几个小时里，她们一直和朋友们待在楼下客厅里，庆祝Sameen的生日。明天就是开学日了，所以大家办了一场生日/寒假结束派对。从感恩节到一月初的现在，各种派对一直相当密集。</p><p>“我简直有点高兴又要开学了，”Root笑道，“过节真是累人。”</p><p>“我懂，”Sameen叹息着翻身仰躺，“收礼物挺好的，但需要应付那么多习俗和社交场合，这值得吗？”</p><p>“我觉得不……”Root回想起了她们的新年之吻。“也许有点值得吧。”</p><p>Sameen坐起身望着她的黑板，Root跟随她的视线看去。那幅卓柏卡布拉的画还在上面，它旁边是她们准备科学课期中考时写的学习大纲。新年刚过，她已经开始期待未来一整年会发生的事了。</p><p>她还没被允许加入科学碗校队，即便她显然比其他人都聪明，他们就是不能允许高一新生加入。Sameen的球队离总决赛还有三场比赛，Root仍然认为她们完全有机会一路横扫。</p><p>“噢，”她把手伸进皮夹克的口袋，“我还没把礼物给你。”</p><p>Sameen伸出一只手。Root笑着把项链扔给她，望着Sameen低估了它的飞行距离，差点被打中脸。</p><p>Root送给她一条项链，它的坠饰是业余无线电标志：整体的形状是一支箭，尖端是几条代表接地点的短线，中间有一条弹簧[3]。这就是她们友情的开端——躺在山坡上凝望星空，听着一个电台实习生播放书呆子气的音乐。</p><p>Sameen戴上项链，把坠饰握在手里。她面无表情地看着Root。</p><p>“谢谢，”她低声说，“我很喜欢它。”</p><p>Root点点头。“嗯，我很高兴。”她轻声回答。</p><p>“Sameen！Root！你们俩在亲热吗？”Zoe的声音在门外响起，紧接着她本人开门闯进房间。发现她们正分别坐在房间的两端，她撇了撇嘴。“好吧。你们该回到派对上了。”</p><p>Sameen大声叹息，但还是下了床。“我恨你们所有人。”</p><p>Root也起身跟着她们下楼。“你知道的，Sameen，我比你高，也比你年纪大。”</p><p>“呃，今天可是我生日。”Sameen回答，听起来受到了冒犯。“你不能对我说刻薄的话。”</p><p>“我只是在陈述事实。”</p><p>“我只是要揍你一拳。”</p><p>Root挽起她的手臂，她们并肩走进客厅。“生日快乐，挚友。”</p><p>“不要那么叫我。”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>作者注释：</strong>
</p><p>我大概花了三小时想出所有的礼物，它们没有全部出现在故事中，所以我把完整清单放在章节末尾。</p><p>礼物清单：</p><p>给Root的生日礼物</p><p>Sameen：一瓶染发剂，并亲自为她染发</p><p>Lionel：一件“我要相信”T恤</p><p>John：一幅阿达·洛芙莱斯的海报</p><p>Zoe &amp; Joss：一盒化妆品</p><p>Mrs. Reese：魔鬼探险1-10季影碟（根据Lionel的建议买的）</p><p> </p><p>给Root的圣诞礼物</p><p>Lionel：一双印着鬼魂的袜子</p><p>John：一幅安吉丽娜·朱莉的性感海报（“呃，我听见了Sameen说的话，关于该给你买性感的海报。”）</p><p>Sameen：一件漂亮皮夹克</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一个新背包，和一条手链</p><p> </p><p>给Shaw的圣诞礼物</p><p>Lionel：塑料制足球奖杯（“既然你们并没有机会夺冠”）</p><p>John：一本名为《与你的女性面建立联系》的书</p><p>Root：一幅巨大的紫色半透明织物，上面用修正液绘出了在Bishop冬季可见的整个星空。</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一双新钉鞋，和一条与Root同款的手链</p><p> </p><p>给Lionel的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一双印着外星人的袜子</p><p>John：一本讲述纽约大都会队历史的书</p><p>Sameen：一副棒球手套</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一个由纽约大都会队球员亲笔签名的棒球</p><p> </p><p>给John的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一把弹簧折叠梳子，和一罐定型摩斯</p><p>Sameen：一本名为《多边恋入门》的书</p><p>Lionel：一套爵士乐CD</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一辆黑色丰田凯美瑞</p><p> </p><p>给Mrs. Reese的圣诞礼物：一幅装裱好的画着孩子们和Bear的画作， 题记是“年度最杰出妈妈”。John制作了画框，由Sameen进行绘画。</p><p> </p><p>给Sameen的生日礼物</p><p>Zoe &amp; Joss：一套蓝黑相间的健身服</p><p>Root：一条带有业余无线电标志坠饰的项链</p><p>Lionel： 一幅阿伦德拉·布雷兹（著名女性摔跤运动员）的海报</p><p>John：一幅巨石强森的海报（“我们不清楚你喜欢男生还是女生，或者你是否会喜欢人类，所以我们把两种都给你买来了。”）</p><p>Mrs. Reese： Bishop健身房的一年付费会员，以及一个承诺：等树屋建好后，会给她买一整套哑铃放在里面。</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>感觉这个文给两只设定的生日就是AA和SS的生日。Root是12月5日，Sameen是1月10日。</p><p>[1] 阿达·洛芙莱斯（Ada Lovelace），又名奥古斯塔·阿达·金（Augusta Ada King），英国诗人拜伦之女，数学家。计算机程序创始人，建立了循环和子程序概念。</p><p>值得注意的是剧中根妹在S3的FBI特工身份的名字奥古斯塔·金（Augusta A. King），就来源于此。参考了<a href="http://shiro-1205.lofter.com">@SHIRO老伯伯</a>的考据：<a href="http://shiro-1205.lofter.com/post/1cac38b8_43f53cd">[资料] 那些年，根妹用过的假名。</a></p><p>[2] 电磁探测器（EMF detector），在灵异节目中用作鬼魂探测仪。另外，S5E07根妹做复古扮装演员时碰到了来拍摄灵异节目的摄制组，顺走了他们背包里的电磁探测器。</p><p>[3] 业余无线电标志（Ham Radio Symbol）长这样（作者供图）：</p><p>
  
</p><p>P.S. 好消息：翻译已经完成十分之一了。撒花！</p><p>P.S.2. Root终于变成棕毛了。放两张两只年轻时候的剧照，分别来自《夜行天使》和《拉字至上》。<s>原谅我用了拉字至上的名场面……Carmen面无表情的时候真的不多。</s></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Can't Feel My Face 我的脸失去了知觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=32507839<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root环顾球场，戴着手套的手轻敲自己的腿。体育课已经进行到了垒球的部分，而Root还在尽可能地逃避练习。说真的，她的其他课成绩可都是全A，体育课还有存在的必要吗？</p><p>Sameen今天在家里养病。她得了重感冒，已经几天没来上学了。幸运的是，Silva教练一直都让Root待在外场，远离垒手们和飞来飞去的球。但今天她把Root放在了二垒的位置，为了“鼓励你参与练习，Root。你起码得尝试一下吧。”</p><p>Root回头望了一眼远处的Zoe和Joss，她们微笑着朝她挥手。她叹了口气，继续关注比赛。Lambert手持球棒走向本垒板，他冲Root咧嘴一笑，半蹲下就位。</p><p>Root将手套举在身前。如果他要把她作为目标，不如就试着把球接住吧。那会让他脸上得意洋洋的笑消失。她看着投手绷紧手臂，投出垒球。Lambert把球径直击向Root。</p><p>“……Shaw会杀了我们的！”Joss的声音从上方某处传来。“她只交给我们这么一个任务。”</p><p>“这不怪我们！是Silva教练把她放到了我们前面。”Zoe嘟囔着。</p><p>“也别把责任全推给我啊，”Silva教练怒道，“你们告诉Shaw，我只是做了体育老师该做的事，让Root参与课上练习。我以为她能接住的！”</p><p>Root呻吟着试图坐起身。温柔的双手伸到她腋下，扶她站了起来。</p><p>“发生了什么？”她看着Joss问，头部一阵阵疼痛。</p><p>“唔，”Joss搀着她缓缓走向教学楼，“你试着接球，然后，呃，用脸接住了球。”</p><p>“Wow，”Root喘着气，蹒跚走着，“这种事发生得也够多了。看起来严重吗？”</p><p>“咱们就这么说吧，幸好今天Shaw没有来，不然Lambert大概已经被救护车拉走了。”</p><p>“哦天啊。我放学后还要去看她呢。”</p><p>Joss笑了。“记得带点东西贿赂她。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“发生了什么？”盖着毯子躺在床上的Sameen用命令的语气问道。她脸色苍白又冒着虚汗，但还是成功地显得很凶。“这是谁干的？”</p><p>夜已经很深，快到十一点了。Root之前希望能早点来Sameen家，但中途分心了。NASA的网站在她做作业的时候升级了，结果她花了比预计更长的时间才重新黑进去。</p><p>她出门的时候瞥了一眼镜子，心里清楚Sameen看到后一定会心烦。</p><p>“别大惊小怪的。你需要休息。”Root把包放到Sameen的书桌边的地上。她防御性地举起双手，慢慢走到床边。</p><p>“真见鬼。”Sameen把她的毯子丢开，意外砸到了Bear的脸上。她想站起来，但呻吟一声之后又坐回了床上。Bear跑来她身边，开始舔她的脸，她虚弱地推开他。“傻狗，别闹了！”</p><p>Root笑了，爬过床铺在她旁边坐下。Bear转移了目标，迅速跑向Root，在路上被毯子绊了一下。</p><p>“嗯，你好啊，Bear。Sameen，快回床上躺好。”Root命令道，伸手拉着Sameen的手臂。</p><p>Sameen发着牢骚重新躺下来，把双腿伸进毯子底下。“行吧。不管是谁——是Lambert吧？他今天是没事，但我迟早要弄死他。”</p><p>“嗯，好，”Root敷衍着让她放心，拉起毯子把她盖好，然后抱住Bear把他拽走。“我很确定他已经怕了你了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，又因为疼痛呻吟了一声。她抬起一只手捂住脸。“这儿怎么这么亮？”</p><p>“你上次吃药是什么时候了？”Root问，滑下床绕到Sameen那一侧，查看她床头柜上的药瓶。</p><p>“谁知道啊？”Sameen哀叹道。“给我一枪算了。”</p><p>“别这么孩子气，”Root笑了，“这只是感冒而已。”</p><p>“这是个怪物。”Sameen可怜地吸着鼻子。“我从来就没生过病，但这次它把我打倒了，太凶残了！”</p><p>“或者是因为，”Root开口说道，在床边坐下，递给Sameen一杯水，“你在下暴雨的时候去游泳，事后直接进屋，拒绝洗澡和换上干衣服，都因为你太固执。”</p><p>“当时你也去游泳了。”Sameen提醒她，从Root手里拿过药片。她把药全部丢进嘴里，抿了一口水，大声下咽。“呃，我真讨厌吃药。”</p><p>“别抱怨了，过一会儿你就会庆幸吃了药。”Root训斥道，把杯子放回床头柜上。“我那时可是冲了个热水澡，换上了睡衣，因为我爱惜自己的身体。”</p><p>“随便吧。给我拿点披萨来，我知道Mrs. Reese订了一些，但她不肯让我吃。”Sameen撅起嘴。</p><p>Root挑起眉毛，但还是站起身。感冒药很可能在她回来之前就会起作用，让Sameen睡着。</p><p>Root离开房间，踮着脚下楼，不想吵醒任何人。明天学校还有课，如果Mrs. Reese发现Root还没睡，肯定不会高兴。她允许Root在工作日期间时不时来留宿，但前提是她们能保证不会影响学业。</p><p>Root走进厨房打开灯，顿时停下了脚步。</p><p>“噢，抱歉。”她在灯光中眯起眼，拉扯到了青肿的那只眼睛，有点痛。Zoe正坐在柜台上直接从盒子里吃着冰激凌，身上只穿了一件John的T恤。“我不知道你在这。”</p><p>“嘘，”Zoe微笑着低语，“我不在这。”</p><p>“懂了。”Root用没受伤的眼睛冲她使了个眼色。她转身打开冰箱，开始寻找剩下的披萨。“你在这做什么呢？”</p><p>Zoe叹了口气，把冰激凌放到膝上。“我不清楚。算是在和John一起玩吧。”</p><p>“现在大家都这么叫它了？”Root开着玩笑，拿出装着披萨的密封袋。</p><p>她把袋子放到岛柜上，拿下来一个盘子。她从袋子里取出几片披萨，一边听着Zoe说话。</p><p>“我们在约会，算是吧。情况有点复杂。”Zoe望着她把披萨放进微波炉。“我只是……我觉得我不想被束缚，但我真的很喜欢他。”</p><p>“所以你们就只是‘一起玩’？”Root倚在柜台上问。</p><p>“是啊，”Zoe耸耸肩，吃下一勺冰激凌，嘴里塞得满满地开口说话。“Joss最近也过得很纠结。他们俩也在‘一起玩’。”</p><p>“哈，”Root抱起双臂，“我真不知道我能不能接受这种事。我肯定会嫉妒得要死。”</p><p>“好在我们三个都是朋友。”Zoe跳下柜台，把冰激凌盖好，走向冰箱。“你知道吗，我觉得如果我们之间没有友情的联系，现在的情况会更难处理得多。”</p><p>“嗯，记住如果你需要我了，我就在这里。”Root赶在微波炉发出哔声之前的一秒把它关上了。</p><p>“谢谢你，Root，”Zoe对她微笑，“我也一样。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root大声咳嗽，身体都咳得颤抖了。“我恨你。”她嘟囔着，把毯子拉过头顶。“好恨你。”</p><p><a id="OLE_LINK18" name="OLE_LINK18"></a>Sameen耸耸肩，调整了一下笔记本电脑放在膝上的位置。“这要怪你自己过来照顾我。”</p><p>Sameen的感冒在几天内就好了，她醒来后感觉神清气爽，恢复了健康。但Root染上了她的感冒，Sameen不得不留在家里照顾她。Root的症状远比Sameen之前的严重，很可能是因为她实在太瘦了。</p><p>“我那可是在帮你。”Root抱怨道，双眼从毯子下冒出来，可怜兮兮地盯着Sameen。</p><p>“谢谢你啊，不过现在我们两个都被困在床上了。”Sameen说着，开始播放下一集X档案。“我们就快看完这个剧了。然后该干什么呢？”</p><p>“从头再来？”Root提议，又开始轻声咳嗽。“我一般都是这样。”</p><p>Sameen把笔记本电脑挪到床上，靠着Bear的后背放好。“我在考虑去找个工作。”</p><p>“工作？”</p><p>“Lambert的老爸的店里在招人。”Sameen说着，面朝Root侧身躺下。“我可以去做些修理的工作。”</p><p>“那真酷。”Root点点头。“我可以去冰激凌店打工。”</p><p>“好啊！那我能吃到免费冰激凌了！”</p><p>“我不知道Mr. Greer会不会同意这种事，”Root笑了，“他是个很严厉的人。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“他会习惯的。”</p><p>她们在床上躺了一会，看着X档案。Sameen悄悄看了一眼Root。即使Root病了，她还是很享受这样和Root待在一起。能放松下来，不用努力去假装成别的样子，这感觉真好。</p><p>Sameen很久以前就知道了，她和别的孩子不一样。她没法理解别人产生了怎样的感受，或是为什么有些事情会让他们不安。她确实学到了不少东西，足以让她正常行使社会功能：通过看电视和观察别的孩子进行学习，试着表现得和他们一样。</p><p>不过，和Root在一起时，她不需要假装。Root仅仅待在她身边就很快乐，这让Sameen也感到……几乎是快乐。也许她确实很快乐。也许和你生着病的最好的朋友还有你们迅速长大的狗一起躺在床上，住在一个选择了你的家庭里，这就是快乐的模样。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注释：下一章是捉鬼，以及某种东西的开端。</p><p>P.S. 作者持续安利X档案，搞得我都产生了一丝兴趣。Orz.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I Just Wanna Run 我只想逃离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：I Just Wanna Run - The Downtown Fiction 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。这首好听又洗脑……<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5105272<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John的车停在了冰激凌店的门口。Root赶忙起身，她把四杯奶昔抱在怀里，匆匆走向汽车。后车门开了，Sameen从车里出来，接过其中的两杯。</p><p>“Greer有没有吼你？”Sameen问，看着Root钻进车后座。</p><p>“没，他已经走了。我在这里才工作了两周，不过他已经给了我一把钥匙，让我来关店。”</p><p>Sameen上车坐到她旁边，关上车门。John重新上路后，Lionel从副驾驶座转过身来，从Sameen手里接过他的奶昔，把John那一杯放进杯托里。</p><p>“要去捉鬼了，你们兴奋吗？”Lionel咧嘴笑道。“我好兴奋！”</p><p>Root叹了口气，抿了一口她的草莓奶昔。“你就要发现鬼魂并不存在了，我真兴奋。”</p><p>“我还是没法理解，你相信有外星人，却不相信有鬼魂！”</p><p>“有许多不可否认的证据表明了外星生命的存在，Lionel。比如古埃及壁画，而且每个文明中都有天外来客的神秘传说。没有确凿证据能证明——”</p><p>“啥！也有很多关于鬼魂的传说啊！”Lionel把奶昔喷得车里到处都是。</p><p>“小心点！”John伸手打了Lionel一拳。“这是新车。”</p><p>Root看向Sameen，她正皱眉盯着她的手机，面露厌恶。“你在和谁聊天呢？”</p><p>“Tomas。”Sameen答道，叹了口气。“他一直在撩我。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“真恶心。让他滚开就是了。”</p><p>“我正在努力。”Sameen狂暴地在手机上打字。</p><p>“再跟我说一遍我们要去哪里。”John注视着路说。“那个地址在科珀斯克里斯蒂。”</p><p>“赫里蒂奇公园的沃德-麦坎贝尔宅。简而言之，那里曾住着一位名叫玛丽的富有女士，她在一场洪水期间死于肺炎。”</p><p>“现在，她总是折腾导游，还把人们锁在阳台上。”Lionel补充道。</p><p>“拜托，肯定是因为他们忘了带钥匙之类的原因。”Root不屑地说。</p><p>Lionel和Sameen交换了一个眼神。Sameen耸耸肩，把手机塞进裤子前面的口袋。</p><p>“我不清楚啊，”Sameen抱起双臂，后仰靠到座位上，“说不定是真的。”</p><p>Root震惊地盯着她。“什么？你几乎都不相信外星人好吗！”</p><p>“你最后还是说服我相信了。也许今天这次经历也能说服你相信鬼魂的存在呢。”</p><p>Root怀疑地看看Sameen又看看Lionel。她知道他们俩喜欢搞恶作剧，但通常她都是他们的同谋。</p><p>几周之前，她生日还没到的时候，她帮着Sameen和Lionel把John的定型摩斯换成了胶水。那就是她在圣诞节送了他一罐新摩斯的部分原因。John真的很喜欢给头发做造型。现在Root要成为他们阴谋的受害者了，她开始感到有点担心。</p><p>“你们两个在计划什么？”Root歪着头问。</p><p>“没什么！”Lionel笑了。“要看见鬼魂了，有点激动而已。”</p><p>“是啊，Root。”Sameen轻轻打了一下她的手臂。“鬼魂啊。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>他们手里拿着捉鬼用的设备，注视着眼前的房子。沃德-麦坎贝尔宅很大，简直是巨大。Root打量着正门处的环绕式门廊，显然玛丽·沃德-麦坎贝尔的鬼魂会在这里出没。二楼上由一扇大玻璃门连接着室内和户外阳台。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，转向她的朋友们。“所以，我拿着摄像机，Sameen拿着电磁探测器和录音机，John拿着幽灵盒，Lionel拿着红外摄像机。没错吧？”</p><p>“是，是，船长！”Lionel敬了个礼。</p><p>John看着他手中的小收音机。“我不知道这是干什么用的。”</p><p>“这是个幽灵盒（Ghost Box），一种经过改良可以不间断地扫描全频段的AM/FM收音机。简单来说，它接收来自广播信号塔的背景无线电波，让鬼魂能操纵它们形成语句。我搞到的是睿侠（Radio Shack）的12-587型号，它有不少优点，不过我看到有人说它扫描速度很慢，还经常自动关机，所以我对它做了些调整。现在应该很好用了。”</p><p>Sameen用一种奇怪的表情看着她。Root有些紧张地摸了下自己的脸。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“即便你并不相信这类事情，你还是倾尽了全力做准备。”</p><p>“它对你们很重要。天知道为什么。”</p><p>大家都笑了，走向面前的房子。Root掏出她的撬锁工具，打开正门的锁。她几年之前就学会撬锁了，这样她就能闯入她初中的科学实验室，在放学后继续做实验。</p><p>Root推开正门，按下摄像机的开始录像键，带头走进房子。</p><p>“这真有点诡异。”走在她旁边的John说。</p><p>Root环顾这所老房子。它大约有一百年的历史了，世纪之交的整洁白色装饰风格，家具上带有精致的饰条，四周挂着精美的画作。Root仰望着高高的天花板，咧嘴笑了，她转头想要问Sameen，在这高大的天花板下面是否会感到自己格外得矮。但Sameen已经无影无踪了。</p><p>Root在原地转了三百六十度，发现Lionel也消失不见了。她看向John，而他只是耸耸肩，走进厨房。</p><p>“拜托告诉我你没参与他们俩的计划。不管那是什么计划。”Root叹了口气，迈着重重的脚步跟在他身后。</p><p>John摇摇头，把幽灵盒放到房间正中的大型大理石柜台上。“他们不肯跟我讲。”他打开幽灵盒的开关，模糊的嗡嗡声顿时充满了房间。</p><p>Root眯起眼盯着他，关掉摄像机，不确定是否可以信任他。“如果他们计划了什么疯狂的事，我一点都不会奇怪。”</p><p>“你为什么不相信有鬼魂存在？”John随意地倚在柜台边。“你总是会被这类神秘的事情吸引。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“我想……只是这看起来有点过了，你知道吗？我不相信上帝的存在，至少不是一位会如此随意干涉我们生活的上帝。我也不相信有天堂，我不觉得有任何人好到足以进入天堂，所以天堂为何还有必要存在呢？不，我觉得人死后，一切就结束了，死了就是死了。我可不喜欢想象希特勒在周围飘荡，撞掉架子上的相框的场面。”</p><p>“唔，”John争辩道，“我觉得希特勒应该进了地狱。好人上天堂，坏人下地狱。”</p><p>“没有人好到足以进天堂，John。每个人都会做坏事，产生坏念头。如果真的是上帝依照自己的样子塑造了我们，那么上帝令我恐惧。”</p><p>
  <strong>“别这样。”</strong>
</p><p>Root和John猛地远离柜台，瞪着那个收音机。他们对视了一眼。</p><p>“你听见了吗？”Root问他。</p><p>他点点头，双眼圆睁。Root望了一眼头顶的天花板。这很可能是Sameen和Lionel利用偷偷带来的另一台收音机在捉弄他们。Sameen其实比她装出来的样子要更擅长技术。</p><p>“你觉得这是他们干的？”John抱起双臂，问她。</p><p>“肯定是他们，不然呢？”Root翻了个白眼。“他们太招人烦了。”</p><p>“他们只是想吓吓你罢了。我不认为Lionel真的相信有鬼魂存在，他只是觉得电视上的那些人很酷。”</p><p>楼上的一扇门关上了，发出砰的一声巨响，把Root又惊得跳起来。她叹了口气，拿起幽灵盒递给John，示意他跟着自己。她得阻止Lionel和Sameen损坏这房子，他们最不需要的就是被逮捕。</p><p>Root和John穿过走廊来到楼梯前，他们刚踏上楼梯，突然听到Sameen的一声尖叫。Root丢下摄像机向楼上冲去，心怦怦跳着。</p><p>“Sameen！”她叫道。她被最后一级台阶绊了一下，跌跌撞撞地冲进右手边最近的房间。</p><p>Sameen正双手紧捂着腹部仰面躺在地上，她试图坐起身，但没能成功。Root猛地在她旁边跪下，查看她的情况。</p><p>“发生了什么？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Sameen看起来很惊恐。“我刚才就站在这里看着电磁探测器，然后情况开始变得不对劲了，我感觉非常冷。然后有什么东西打中了我的肚子。”</p><p>Sameen任由Root拉开了她捂着腹部的双臂。她的白衬衣上染满了血迹。</p><p>“哦天啊，”Root倒抽了口气，“你身上全是血。”</p><p>“我觉得那不是我的血，”Sameen喘着气说，“我只是被重重打了一下。”</p><p>房间里突然变冷了，Root感觉手臂上的汗毛竖了起来。她转头看看John，但他似乎和她一样慌张。Root听到音乐声从隔壁房间传来，她听出那是钢琴声，但分辨不出曲名。</p><p>“那，这会是谁的血？”她问Sameen。</p><p>“也许是死在这里的那个女孩的。”Sameen答道。“她死于腹部的枪伤，对吧？”</p><p>Root眯起眼睛。“不，不是。”</p><p>Sameen僵住了。“什么？她就是的，Lionel说——”她自己停下了，瞥了一眼Root。</p><p>“Wow。”Root打了Sameen的肚子一掌，在她发出痛呼时面露微笑。“你们俩都没商量好说辞，就来捉弄我了。”</p><p>Lionel从隔壁房间跑了过来。“怎么样？吓到她了吗？”</p><p>Root瞪着他，意识到钢琴声也停下了。刚才肯定是Lionel在放音乐。Root起身跑过去打他。</p><p>“我还以为她可能是中枪了！”Root冲他大吼，“这一点都不好笑！”</p><p>Lionel举起双手。“嘿，这只是个玩笑，因为你不相信闹鬼之类的事情。”</p><p>“我不相信有鬼，Lionel！但我相信子弹！”Root把他朝阳台方向推去。“你就……先出去吧。我现在真的好生气。”</p><p>Lionel翻了个白眼，但还是穿过房间走向阳台。他拉开一扇巨大的玻璃门，走进去。他刚松开门把手，一阵风突然刮起，把阳台门砰地关上，惊得他一跳。</p><p>Root转身看着Sameen，她赶在Root开口前抢先举起了双手。</p><p>“好了，我知道了。我怎么能做这种事？把你都吓坏了。我很抱歉。”她叹了口气，翻个白眼。“行了吗？我是真的很抱歉。”</p><p>Root温柔地笑了。“没事啦。我已经把大部分气都撒在Lionel身上了。”</p><p>“我发誓，这都是他的主意。”Sameen看向远处的Lionel。“他说这会看起来和真的一样。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，看着John。她刚才觉得这伤口看起来相当真实，不过John去打猎的次数要比她更多。</p><p>John前后歪着头打量着假伤口。“看起来确实不错。不过，它整体都是同样的一种红色，所以细看就有点假了。”</p><p>“有道理，”Root赞同道，“中心处的颜色应该会深一些。”</p><p>“关于枪伤你又知道些什么，Root？”Sameen抱起双臂问。“你用过枪吗？”</p><p>“Sameen，”Root歪着头干巴巴地说，“我可是在得州乡下长大的。我是个熟练的枪手。”</p><p>Sameen的眼神变暗了，她急促地吸了口气。“好吧……这挺辣的。”</p><p>Root脸红了，伸手捋着自己的头发。“呃，谢谢？”</p><p>Sameen清了清嗓子，看着阳台上的Lionel笑了。“现在他被困在外面了。”</p><p>Root回头看了一眼，Lionel用力拧着门把手，又用指节敲打玻璃。那扇门被风关上的时候一定是意外被锁上了。Root有点可怜他了，穿过房间把门打开。</p><p>Root想站到一旁让Lionel进来，但突然僵住了。她感觉背上袭来一阵凉意，就像有一只冰冷的手正沿着她的脊柱滑下。那只手把她推到门外，在她身后用力摔上了门。</p><p>她怒冲冲地转过身，估计是Sameen把她推了出来。但她发现John和Sameen仍旧站在房间的另一头，瞪大眼睛看着她。</p><p>“哦天啊，”Lionel在她身后低声道，“是玛丽。”</p><p>Root翻着白眼。“世上并没有鬼魂存在，Lionel。”</p><p>“那是什么把你推了出来？还有我呢？”</p><p>“一阵强烈的穿堂风？”Root重新转身面对玻璃门，朝里面的两个人挥手，喊他们过来。“松动的地板？”</p><p>“直到最后还是个怀疑论者。”Lionel嗤之以鼻。“我也许要退出外星人俱乐部了。”</p><p>“它不叫‘外星人俱乐部’，Lionel。它的名字是BACKS，是一个科学冒险俱乐部。”</p><p>Sameen和John来到了玻璃门边。Root皱起眉头，她能看见Sameen正在说话，但完全听不见她在说什么。她眯起眼试图读唇，但并不能看懂。也许她们应该找机会学习手语。Lionel朝她靠过来。</p><p>“你懂了他们在说啥吗？”他问。</p><p>“没有。”Root摇头。“我什么都听不见。这扇玻璃有这么厚吗？”</p><p>“我觉得这又是玛丽在搞我们。”</p><p>“注意你的语言。”Root训斥他。她看到John掏出了手机，意识到他要给她发消息。</p><p>她也拿出口袋里的手机，焦躁地等着他的消息。终于收到消息后，她大声读给Lionel听。</p><p>“听不见你说话。打不开门。要下楼了。你们可以跳下来。”Root笑了。“他一直都是——”</p><p>“是啊。听他制定计划太难受了。”Lionel翻了个白眼。“走吧，咱们去正门那边等他们。”</p><p>Root点点头，走向房子正门那一侧。她从阳台边缘往下看，估计着高度。她相信John和Sameen能接住他们，但若失手了，这里也不是很高。他们停在房门正上方，等着John和Sameen出来。</p><p>Root感觉双脚很冷，低头发现有一阵白色的薄雾环绕在他们的脚边。她用肘轻推了一下Lionel，示意他看地面。Lionel抬起脚躲开雾气，它消散了些许，但并没完全消失。</p><p>他们听见前门开了，从阳台边俯身望下去。John和Sameen走出来，抬头看着他们。Root庆幸有路灯的橘黄色灯光照亮了街道，她可不想在一片漆黑中跳下去。</p><p>“你们准备好了吗？”John抬头喊道。</p><p>“没法更好了！”Lionel喊着回应。他看着Root。“你先来？”</p><p>“嗯。”她看着John。“我要下来了！”</p><p>John举起双臂，Root用双臂撑起自己，把一条腿翻过栏杆。她感觉到Lionel扶住了她的后背，把另一条腿也翻过去。她抓着冰凉木栏杆的手在冒汗。</p><p>“好，”她叫道，“要跳了。”</p><p>她深吸一口气，从阳台边缘跳下。提心吊胆的几秒后，她已经落在了John怀里。Root长出了一口气，笨拙地重新站到地面上，有些摇晃地走向Sameen。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sameen一只手搭在她手臂上问。</p><p>“嗯，我没事。”Root喘着气说，抬头望着Lionel。</p><p>Lionel已经坐到阳台边上了，正低头盯着他们。Root一瞬间替他感到有点糟糕。他是个胖胖的小孩，虽然他从没提过，他很有可能因为体重原因在学校受过欺凌。现在这会儿他多半在希望自己没这么重。她默默在心里记下，以后要更经常夸夸他，帮他树立信心。</p><p>“跳！”John冲他喊道。</p><p>“好！”Lionel喘了一下，跳下阳台。</p><p>John依然顺利地接住了他，只有轻轻的一声喘气证明了他有点吃力。Lionel跳下地，整理着他的上衣。</p><p>Root看了一下四周。今晚是有点惊悚，但总体来说，她并没被说服有鬼魂存在。给她一些时间，和一台电脑，她就能揭穿今晚一切事情的真相。</p><p>一阵轻风扫过，几片落叶被吹过地面。Root仰头望天，看到猎户座的腰带已经稍微向西偏了些。现在快到一月底了，猎户座已在天幕上移动了位置。等到了六月份，它就会完全不可见了，但现在它仍在这里，供她们凝望。</p><p>那房子关着的前门吱呀响了一声，大家都转头望向它。门突然自己打开了，一阵强风呜呜地从屋里涌出，大力吹拂着他们。他们不约而同地转身朝汽车跑去。</p><p>John遥控解锁了车门，Sameen拉开后座的门，钻进车里移到旁边，给Root留出位置。Root爬进车用力关上车门，Lionel和John紧随其后。</p><p>一片沉默，大家坐在车里，瞪大眼睛互相对望。Root咯咯笑了起来。其他人也都发出了笑声，刚才的紧张气氛消失了。</p><p>“太吓人了！”Root笑着，双手捂住脸。“我真是吓坏了。”</p><p>Lionel激动地伸手指着她。“你看，你也喜欢！这挺好玩的！”</p><p>“不！”Root咧嘴笑了。“这最差劲了！我可能需要缓好久，才能再玩这个。”</p><p>一声振动声响起，Root看向Sameen。Sameen翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出手机解锁，手机的光照亮了她的脸。</p><p>“Tomas发来的10条未读消息。”Sameen烦躁地说。</p><p>“这才是今天最吓人的事情。”Root开了个玩笑。</p><p>Sameen坏笑起来，把手机丢在她们俩中间的座位上。“咱们离开这儿吧。”</p><p>John点点头，发动汽车缓缓上路，带他们回家。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> “如果真的是上帝依照自己的样子塑造了我们，那么上帝令我恐惧。”( If God is real, and it made us in its image, then I am terrified of God.) 这句对白让我感觉非常似曾相识，又想不起它是否有什么出处。各位如果有想法，请务必留言啊。</p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 阿根你也太双标了。豆豆要哭了好吗。</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 电磁探测器、幽灵盒这类捉鬼道具网上都可以买到。</p><p>电磁探测器</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Radio Shack 12-587型</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Call It What You Want 随你怎么叫它</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Call It What You Want - Foster The People 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。不是霉霉的同名歌。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=17845321<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>西蒙还待在老地方</em>，”<span>Root</span>大声读道，“<em>一个藏在叶丛边的褐色的小小的人形。即使他闭上眼睛，猪头的形象仍留在脑际。老母猪半开半闭的、昏暗的眼睛带着对成年人生活的无限讥讽。这双眼睛是在向西蒙证实，一切事情都糟透了。</em>”<span>[1]</span></p><p>“‘对成年人生活的无限讥讽’，”<span>Sameen</span>重复道，朝汽车引擎弯下腰。“这话毫无意义。我讨厌这本书。”</p><p><span>Root</span>正翘着二郎腿坐在一个工作台上。<span>Sameen</span>在<span>Lambert</span>家汽修店打工已有几周了，她最近喜欢穿着连体工作服来学校，<span>Root</span>得承认，她挺欣赏那副油腻又汗津津的样子。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>一直都很强壮，但拖着轮胎走来走去和更换汽车电池让她身上的线条更清晰了。<span>Root</span>很想要求<span>Sameen</span>把她举起来，但<span>Sameen</span>极有可能只会翻个白眼走开。不过，她的确允许<span>Root</span>在任何想要的时候摸她的二头肌，所以不算有什么实际损失。</p><p><span>Root</span>把书翻到下一页。打工占用了<span>Sameen</span>的学习时间，所以<span>Root</span>开始在她值班时来汽修店，为她朗读，协助她做作业。在<span>Sameen</span>工作时和她待在一起很有乐趣。她身上总是沾满汽油和润滑油，而且每次她出了太多汗的时候，她都任由<span>Root</span>给她擦脸。</p><p>“今天还剩多少页？”<span>Sameen</span>问，直起腰，用一块布擦着手。“这本书让我烦透了。”</p><p>“《蝇王》是一部经典，<span>Sameen</span>。一个讲述人类原始冲动的永不过时的故事，同时也是一次对人性善良一面的研究。”</p><p>“它是个一帮被惯坏的十一二岁白人小孩在一个小岛上逐渐疯掉的故事。”<span>Sameen</span>反驳道，伸手去拿另一件工具。“我觉得它很傻。”</p><p>“我认为，我们就求同存异好了。”<span>Root</span>随意地耸耸肩。“思考人类的本性是多么野蛮糟糕，我觉得这挺有意思的。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>皱起脸。“这话倒挺深刻……”</p><p><span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“随便吧。你只是在嫉妒我能产生这些高深睿智的想法。”</p><p>“‘<em>我喜欢我的身体，当它和你的身体在一起。它是如此新鲜。肌肉更强健，神经更敏感。我喜欢你的身体。我喜欢它做的事，我喜欢它的方式。我喜欢感受你的脊背和其下的骨骼，还有那颤抖着的<span>-</span>坚挺<span>-</span>光滑，我<span class="u">将</span>一遍一遍又一遍吻它，我喜欢吻遍你的各处，我喜欢，缓缓轻抚，你带着静电的隐秘处鲜明的绒毛，以及肉体分开处涌出的无以言说……还有双眼大大的爱意碎屑。或许我也喜欢那激动战栗，你在我下方是如此新鲜。</em>’<span>E.E.</span>卡明斯。”<span>[2]</span></p><p><span>Root</span>瞪着<span>Sameen</span>，颤抖着吸了口气。说实话，<span>Sameen</span>对她引用诗句，这肯定会成为她终生难忘的经历。眼前<span>Sameen</span>的样子，手臂沾满黑色污渍和汗水，束起的头发有些松散地罩在身上，这让她……难以集中注意力。<span>Root</span>吞咽了一下，感觉口干舌燥。</p><p>“你，呃，从哪……你喜欢诗吗？”<span>Root</span>问她，想让自己听起来没那么紧张。她放下书，手心出了很多汗。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>耸耸肩，重新把注意力转回汽车引擎上，把双手伸进引擎。“我妈妈以前非常喜欢诗。她最喜欢的诗人是西敏·贝巴哈尼（<span>Simin Behbahani</span>），‘伊朗的雌狮’。她以前常给我读她的诗，直到……所以，我确实喜欢诗。”</p><p><span>Root</span>试图想象一个小小的<span>Sameen</span>，缩在床上依偎着她妈妈。<span>Root</span>不禁咯咯笑了起来，她每次试着想象童年的<span>Sameen</span>时都会这样。<span>Root</span>几乎都要说服自己了，<span>Sameen</span>一来到这个世界上就已经是个暴躁的十岁孩子。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>回头瞥了<span>Root</span>一眼。“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么，”<span>Root</span>微笑着，“只是在想事情。”</p><p>“嗯<span>-</span>哼。”<span>Sameen</span>哼了一声，双手在汽车引擎里咚咚地折腾着。“嘿，你打算怎么过这个夏天？”</p><p>“我还不确定。我是说，现在才二月。”</p><p>“才二月？”<span>Sameen</span>笑了。“你是谁，你把<span>Root</span>怎么了？”</p><p>“我没法给所有的事都做好计划！”<span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“尤其是夏天。夏天就该不做计划，无所事事。”</p><p>“哦，”<span>Sameen</span>说，“我以前通常整个夏天都待在足球夏令营里。”</p><p>“你觉得你今年也会去吗？”</p><p>她真心希望<span>Sameen</span>这个夏天会选择待在<span>Bishop</span>。虽然<span>Root</span>说还没有计划，她真的想和<span>Sameen</span>一起玩。她们还没一起看过夏季的夜空，树屋也还没有完工。如果<span>Sameen</span>整个夏天都待在这里，她们可以一起存些钱，然后赶在开学之前把树屋装饰好。</p><p>“其实我在考虑就待在这附近。”<span>Sameen</span>说道，没有看<span>Root</span>。“我是说，如果你也在。”</p><p><span>Root</span>感到心里涌起一阵暖意，看着<span>Sameen</span>的后背咧嘴笑了。“嗯，我会在这里。”</p><p>“随便吧。”<span>Sameen</span>对着汽车嘟囔着。</p><p>车库里很热，<span>Root</span>拿起书对着脸扇风。她有了一个主意。</p><p>“嘿，你觉得来场公路旅行怎么样？”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>直起腰看着<span>Root</span>。“今年夏天吗？”</p><p>“不，”<span>Root</span>摇摇头，“可能明年吧。我们需要先攒些钱才可以。”</p><p>“我觉得那挺有意思的。”<span>Sameen</span>把用来擦手的破布搭到肩膀上。“需要多少钱？”</p><p><span>Root</span>耸耸肩。“我会抽空估算一下。我们需要先考虑好想去看哪些名胜。噢！我们可以沿着<span>66</span>号公路（<span>Route 66</span>）走！”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>倚着汽车，抱起双臂。“去加州那一侧，还是去密歇根那一侧？”</p><p>“嗯……”<span>Root</span>用手指敲着下巴，“我不知道。取决于每一边的景色。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”<span>Sameen</span>对她微笑。“你期待今晚吗？”</p><p>“呃，今晚公园里有情人节音乐会。你是认真的吗？”<span>Root</span>笑了起来，把双手合在一起。“太让我惊喜了！”</p><p>“好了，冷静点，情圣（<span>Don Juan</span>）。”<span>Sameen</span>开着玩笑，用她的破布打<span>Root</span>。“你的约会对象可不喜欢小题大做。”</p><p>“喔<span>~</span>，我的约会对象？我还以为我们只是以朋友身份去参加呢。”<span>Root</span>手捂心口。</p><p>“真恶心。”<span>Sameen</span>嘟囔着又转身看着引擎。“你最差劲了。”</p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p><span>Root</span>和<span>Sameen</span>停好自行车，穿过<span>Bishop</span>公园朝舞台方向走去，<span>Bear</span>跟在她们脚边。整个镇子的人都来了这里庆祝情人节，看当地乐队的演出。<span>Sameen</span>很期待看到<span>Zoe</span>的乐队——两语乐队（<span>Two Words</span>）<span>[3]</span>的表演，这是今天的重头戏。</p><p>音乐会已经开始一个小时了，<span>Root</span>出发前花了太长时间做准备，以至于害她们迟到了。<span>Sameen</span>瞥了她一眼，微笑起来。<span>Root</span>把她的头发编成了两个法式辫子（<span>French braid</span>），末端用一个红蝴蝶结系在一起。她也想给<span>Sameen</span>编成一样的发型，但遭到了拒绝。<span>Sameen</span>只系了一个方便实用的法式辫子，上面编了一条红丝带。</p><p><span>Root</span>对她微笑，皱了一下鼻子，伸出手牵起<a id="OLE_LINK22" name="OLE_LINK22"></a><span>Sameen</span>的手。<span>Sameen</span>翻了个白眼，但没把手抽走。今天是情人节，她现在也不需要给别人展示强硬的形象。她调整了一下另一只手握着<span>Bear</span>系绳的姿势，环顾公园。</p><p>镇上的所有人都来了这里。音乐十分喧闹，不过<span>Zoe</span>的乐队确实很棒。公园里搭起了很大的临时帐篷，周围系着许多红色或粉色的巨大心形气球，还有些气球被系成了花环形状摆在地上。<span>Sameen</span>对这种情意绵绵的甜蜜东西完全无感，但<span>Root</span>的表情就像身处天堂一般。</p><p>“看！”<span>Root</span>指着前方，“<span>John</span>，<span>Joss</span>还有<span>Lionel</span>在那边。噢，<span>Lionel</span>带了个女朋友过来！”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>任由<span>Root</span>拉着她走过去。她注意到<span>John</span>低头瞥了一眼她们相握的手，但他什么都没说。<span>Joss</span>则发出一声尖叫，伸手抱住<span>Root</span>。</p><p>“你们两个在约会吗？这是官宣了吗？”<span>Joss</span>倒吸一口气，来回看着她们。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>甩开<span>Root</span>的手，气恼地皱起脸。她抱起双臂。她完全搞不懂她对……好吧，任何事的感觉，这已经够糟了，更别提她们所有的朋友都希望她们俩约会。她也不太清楚<span>Root</span>对此作何感想。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>悄悄看了一眼<span>Root</span>，觉得她可能会心烦，但发现她在微笑。</p><p>“<span>Joss</span>，我试了又试啊，可是<span>Sameen</span>是个难以打动的人。”<span>Root</span>用开玩笑的语气说，轻轻打了一下<span>Sameen</span>的手臂。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>不禁微笑起来。<span>Root</span>有些时候真是傻。</p><p>“我是在等待命中注定的那一位。”<span>Sameen</span>说。她半跪到地上让<span>Bear</span>舔她的脸。“快看，我找到他了。”</p><p>大家都笑了。<span>Sameen</span>看了一眼<span>Lionel</span>，他正局促不安地站在他的约会对象旁边。那是个深棕色头发的漂亮女孩。</p><p>“你不介绍一下你的约会对象吗，<span>Lionel</span>？”<span>Sameen</span>站起身。</p><p>“噢，”他脸红了，“这是<span>Rhonda</span>，她上初三。”</p><p>“一位年长的女士。”<span>Root</span>坏笑着。“很高兴认识你，<span>Rhonda</span>。”</p><p>“谢谢。”<span>Rhonda</span>有些紧张地说。“这里真有趣。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>看向舞台上，<span>Zoe</span>正在话筒前边弹吉他边演唱。她几年以前就成立了这支乐队，因为当时她在科珀斯克里斯蒂看了一场另类朋克乐队的演出，觉得“必须搞清楚他们是怎么做到的”。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>感觉一只手搭在了她肩上，转头看到<span>Root</span>在对她微笑。<span>Root</span>指着远处。</p><p>“快看<span>Harold</span>，”<span>Root</span>咯咯笑着说，“他一直盯着<span>Mrs. Hendricks</span>看，眼睛都不眨一下。”</p><p><a id="OLE_LINK23" name="OLE_LINK23"></a><span>Sameen</span>望着那边的<span>Mr. Finch</span>扶了扶眼镜，紧张地轻拍<span>Mrs. Hendricks</span>的肩膀拂掉什么东西。“真恶心。听着，我知道他允许你在非上课时间溜进学校，因为他是<span>BACKS</span>的成员。但我光是看着那家伙都会觉得神经过敏。”</p><p><span>Root</span>耸耸肩。“我觉得他只是有些笨手笨脚的。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>弯下腰轻拍<span>Bear</span>的头。“<span>Finch</span>娶了个喜欢《蝇王》的人。他多半有点毛病。”</p><p><span>Root</span>打了一下她的手臂。“我也喜欢《蝇王》。”</p><p>“好吧。我可不会娶你。”<span>Sameen</span>开了个玩笑。她望见她们的校长正在和<span>Mrs. Reese</span>聊天。“哦不，主控者这是在干嘛？”</p><p>“主控者？”<span>Root</span>问，“那是谁？”</p><p>“<span>McCarthy</span>校长。”<span>Sameen</span>冲她们左边点头示意。“足球队的人管她叫主控者，因为她管得太宽。你知道吗，她总是朝裁判大喊大叫。”</p><p>“主控者。”<span>Root</span>笑了。“真有意思。”</p><p>“我快饿死了。你搞了那么久才准备好出门。”</p><p><span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“我是在为你打扮得好看些。”她指指自己。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>打量着她，不得不承认今晚<span>Root</span>的确很好看。她身上的红裙子很衬她：长度及膝，腰间用一条带子束住。她还穿了一双红色的短靴。</p><p>“好吧。你挺好看的。”<span>Sameen</span>有些不情愿地承认。“但我还是好饿。”</p><p><span>Root</span>牵起<span>Sameen</span>的手，拉着她和<span>Bear</span>走向售卖食物的区域。她领着他们来到热狗摊位前，显然很清楚<span>Sameen</span>这会儿能吃下份量惊人的薯条。<span>Sameen</span>充满期待地咧嘴笑了。</p><p>她伸手要拿出钱包，但<span>Root</span>拦住了她。</p><p>“我现在是个有工作的女人了，<span>Sameen</span>。我可以为你付晚餐钱了。”<span>Root</span>很自豪地说道，把一只纤细的手按在胸口。“今天我请客。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>微笑着耸耸肩。“好吧。我想点两个热狗，一个给我，一个给<span>Bear</span>。”</p><p><span>Root</span>笑了起来，点了三个热狗和两大份薯条。片刻后，她们拿着食物走到野餐桌那里。<span>Sameen</span>坐到长椅上，拍拍她旁边的座位。<span>Bear</span>跳上来把头搁在她腿上，望着她，想讨些薯条吃。</p><p>“好吧，但你只能吃几根。”她说着，把薯条递给他。</p><p>“你知道，这就是他长得这么快的原因。”坐在桌对面的<span>Root </span>说。“再这样下去，他会变胖的。”</p><p><a id="OLE_LINK24" name="OLE_LINK24"></a><span>Sameen</span>摇头。“<span>Bear</span>有和我一起锻炼。他每天早上都和我一起去慢跑。”</p><p>“呃，”<span>Root</span>呻吟一声，“我真讨厌你早起的习惯。每次你冲完澡爬上床，我都会被弄醒。都是因为你那些头发。”</p><p><a id="OLE_LINK25" name="OLE_LINK25"></a><span>Sameen</span>笑了，撕下一块热狗，沾了满手的番茄酱。“这是生为波斯裔的优势，宝贝。我到死都会头发浓密。”</p><p>她把那块热狗递给<span>Bear</span>，任由他把她的手指舔干净。现在<span>Root</span>几乎每晚都留宿，<span>Sameen</span>已经习惯了在她旁边醒来。她每天早上四点就会轻手轻脚地起床，去慢跑然后洗个澡，再回到床上。熟睡中的<span>Root</span>总是显得那么柔和，让<span>Sameen</span>有种奇怪的感觉。她又掰下一块热狗给<span>Bear</span>，他舔舔她的手表示感谢。</p><p>“你得好好洗个手，不然不准再碰我。”<span>Root</span>皱起鼻子。“真恶心。”</p><p>“其实狗狗的嘴并不脏，”<span>Sameen</span>反驳，“它们的唾液还有疗伤作用，这是科学事实。”</p><p>“真的？”<span>Root</span>挑起眉毛。</p><p>“没错。我知道这个，因为我是班里的第一名。”</p><p>“噢，去死吧。”<span>Root</span>笑着用薯条砸她。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>只是咧嘴笑了，把那些薯条捡起来塞进嘴里。“感谢提供食物！”</p><p>当晚接下来的时间里，她们带着<span>Bear</span>在公园里闲逛，品尝各式食物，听着<span>Zoe</span>乐队的演奏。<span>Sameen</span>过得很愉快。和<span>Root</span>一起玩总是很有趣，但每次她们只是四处闲逛的时候，她会担心无话可聊。</p><p>不过，<span>Root</span>的脑子永远没个停下的时候。她总能无中生有地想出新鲜话题，可能是关于太空或学校的事，或是关于她正在搞的科学课题。<span>Sameen</span>也从没生过她的气；总之，从没真正生过她的气。<span>Root</span>很有趣，她让<a id="OLE_LINK26" name="OLE_LINK26"></a><span>Sameen</span>也感觉更有活力。</p><p><span>Root</span>没再试着牵<span>Sameen</span>的手，她几乎为此感到有点失望。她告诉自己，她并没对<span>Root</span>有那种喜欢，可是今天是情人节，其他所有人都在牵手。她的确可以主动去牵手，但她知道一旦她这样做了，<span>Root</span>就会没完没了地烦她。</p><p>不过后来情况变得更棒了，因为在某个时刻有人递给她们每人一个玻璃罐，里面装满了味道像是苹果派的饮料。她们慢慢喝着它，胃里暖暖的。<span>Sameen</span>的步伐开始变得有点不稳，但这感觉并不糟糕。她觉得自己好像无所不能，可是同时她也想躺下小睡一会。真奇怪，她不清楚这是什么感觉。</p><p>她转过身想问<span>Root</span>是不是也有同样的感觉，但<span>Root</span>正在盯着远处的什么人。<span>Sameen</span>顺着她的视线看过去，是<span>Hersch</span>，<span>Lambert</span>和<span>Martine</span>站在那边。<span>Sameen</span>瞪着他们，想打一下<span>Root</span>的手臂，然而以毫厘之差偏离了目标。</p><p>“<span>Root</span>，别理他们。我今晚不想和任何人打架。”</p><p><span>Root</span>看着她的眼神有些失焦。“我没有想挑事。只是在想他们都是多么糟糕的人。”</p><p>“唔，”<span>Sameen</span>又抿了一口苹果派饮料，因为辛辣的口感而皱了下脸，“他们也都没有约会对象。”</p><p>“这倒是。”<span>Root</span>又眯起眼盯着他们。“废柴们。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>笑了，她看看周围，发现了<span>Joss</span>和<span>John</span>。她抓住<span>Root</span>的胳膊，拉着她朝他们走去。<span>Joss</span>走过来想给<span>Root</span>一个拥抱，但中途停下了。她抢过<span>Root</span>手中的玻璃罐闻了闻，几乎被呛了一下。</p><p>“这什么鬼？”<span>Joss</span>说着把里面的东西倒到地上。“你们疯了吗？”</p><p>她夺过<span>Sameen</span>的饮料把它也泼掉了。<span>John</span>走了过来。</p><p>“嘿！”<span>Sameen</span>抗议。“我还在喝呢。”</p><p>“我知道你在喝。”<span>Joss</span>瞪着她。“我从这边都能闻到酒味。”</p><p>“酒？”<span>John</span>来回打量着她们俩。“你们喝醉了吗？”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>想对自己的身体来个整体评估，但最后只是眼神放空。“可能吧？”</p><p>“我没事。”<span>Root</span>耸耸肩，身子因此摇晃了一下。“我现在感觉好极了。”</p><p>“好吧，你们俩该回家了。”<span>Joss</span>伸手把她们转向自行车的方向。“直接回家，然后去睡觉。”</p><p>看她们没有动的意思，<span>Joss</span>推了她们一把。<span>Sameen</span>想坚持站在原地不动，然而<span>Joss</span>的力气更大。</p><p>“好吧。”<span>Sameen</span>抖掉她的手，开始自己走路。“我走了。天啊。”</p><p>“我们是不是该陪她们回去？”<span>John</span>在她们身后问。</p><p><span>Root</span>回头朝他笑了一下。“我们没事，<span>John</span>。我们是大姑娘了。”</p><p>她牵起<span>Sameen</span>的手，和她并肩走向自行车的方向。<span>Sameen</span>低头看了一眼她们握在一起的手，对这种身体接触没有之前那么介意了。<span>Root </span>今晚很好看，她的皮肤上闪耀着月光。</p><p>“你看起来真漂亮，<span>Root</span>。”<span>Sameen</span>脱口而出，自己也吃了一惊。她在自行车前面停住，看着<span>Root</span>。“好像比平时更漂亮。”</p><p><span>Root</span>嘴角上扬地看着她。“你觉得我很漂亮？这有点太姬了，<span>Sameen</span>。”</p><p>“气氛毁了。”<span>Sameen</span>嘟囔着，翻了个白眼。</p><p>她把车从停车架里推出来，小心地跨上自行车。她有些站立不稳，而且不想伤到<span>Bear</span>。她掉转车头，朝家的方向骑去。</p><p>“我们到家以后应该去游泳。”<span>Root</span>说着，在路面上左右摇摆地骑着车。她踮脚站起来用力蹬着踏板，两条辫子在身后飞扬。“我们可以去裸泳！”</p><p>“然后被<span>Mrs. Reese</span>逮个正着？不了，谢谢。”<span>Sameen</span>试图沿直线骑车，但没成功。</p><p>“<span>Mrs. Reese</span>还在派对上呢，笨蛋。”<span>Root</span>闭上双眼，朝后仰头，微笑起来。“那感觉一定很不错。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>不情愿地嘟起嘴。“那好吧。反正，那也是我的家，不是吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”<span>Root</span>坐回车座上，骑得更快了。“我们走吧！”</p><p>她们飞快前行，<span>Bear</span>小跑着跟在她们旁边。<span>Sameen</span>很喜欢在晚上骑车，这里的夜晚总是宁静而安详。纽约市非常喧嚣，整个城市像有生命的物体一样搏动着、发出尖叫，日夜不断。而<span>Bishop</span>正相反，有时甚至平静到有些沉闷，但通常它的宁静令人舒适。清凉的风吹拂着她的脸，她微笑了。</p><p>到家后，她们把自行车丢在前门处，朝房子后面跑去。<span>Sameen</span>想跳过栅栏，但结果她的肚子撞了上去。<span>Root</span>笑着把她推到一旁，打开门栓。<span>Bear</span>越过她们跑在前面。</p><p><span>Root</span>迈着两条长腿迅速穿过院子，把通向阳台的纱窗门拉开，转头看着<span>Sameen</span>。<span>Sameen</span>经过她走向泳池的时候，看到她在咧嘴笑着。她们真的要去裸泳吗？</p><p><span>Sameen</span>转过身想问问<span>Root</span>，但突然僵住了。<span>Root</span>已经开始脱衣服了。<span>Sameen</span>迅速背过身，心怦怦跳着。<span>Root</span>平时换衣服时从不避讳她，但这次和那些时候不一样。首先，<span>Sameen</span>无法让自己的心平静下来，而通常它都完全在她的掌控之中。</p><p>其次，她也意识到，这不同于换衣服。这是主动在<span>Root</span>面前赤裸身体，不为其他原因……只是为赤裸而赤裸。她感到一只手搭在了她手臂上，转过身来，把视线保持在<span>Root</span>的脸上。</p><p>“<span>Sameen</span>，把你的衣服脱掉！”<span>Root</span>睁大双眼看着她，用命令的口气说。她咯咯笑起来，歪过头。“你害怕了吗？”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>绷紧了身子。“我什么都不怕。”</p><p>“那就证明一下。”<span>Root</span>眯起眼睛低声说。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>现在没法退缩了。她抬起脚想脱鞋，但失去了平衡，坐倒在地上。她听到<span>Root</span>的笑声，翻了个白眼，迅速脱下鞋袜。</p><p>“真粗鲁。”<span>Sameen</span>嘟囔着，手举过头顶脱下上衣。</p><p>她有些庆幸自己穿着一条短裤，只需扯开扣子就能迅速脱下它。她站起身，解开胸罩，脱下内裤。她一丝不挂地站在<span>Root</span>面前，感觉自己好像身处聚光灯中央。</p><p><span>Root</span>眨了眨眼，她的脸色有些泛红。<span>Sameen</span>知道<span>Root</span>喜欢女生，而她一向并没介意这件事。她也明白她没有能力去真正喜欢哪个人。然而此刻，看着<span>Root</span>汗湿的皮肤上映着蓝色的走廊灯光，<span>Sameen</span>搞不清楚自己心里是种什么感觉。</p><p>“喜欢你看到的东西吗？”<span>Root</span>对着她摆了个姿势。“你自己也不差呢。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>翻了个白眼，跑到泳池边纵身跳下。她把身子缩成一团，哗啦一声沉入水底。她在水中放松身体，缓缓浮向水面。</p><p>她把头露出水面时，<span>Root</span>刚好也跳了进来，溅了她一脸水。她把挡在脸上的头发撩开，看着<span>Root</span>浮出水面吸了口气。<span>Sameen</span>打量着<span>Root</span>颈侧的线条，又在她挺直身子时移开了眼。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>踢水后退，转身游过泳池。<span>Root</span>说的没错，这挺舒爽的。冰凉的水在自己温热的皮肤周围涌动的感觉棒得不可思议。她在指尖碰到池壁时停了下来，把一只手臂搁到泳池边上。</p><p><span>Root</span>也停在她身旁，把双臂都搁到了池边上，头倚着冰冷的瓷砖。她的额头皱了起来，脸上露出难受的表情。</p><p>“你还好吗？”<span>Sameen</span>问。</p><p>“嗯。”<span>Root</span>的额头抵着池边，点点头。“我觉得这样游泳让我的胃有点不舒服。”</p><p>“这个可是你的主意。”<span>Sameen</span>戳了一下她的腰。</p><p>泳池的水反射着灯光，波光粼粼映在<span>Root</span>的脸上，使她看起来有些超脱尘世。<span>Sameen</span>轻轻蹬着水，感觉到自己的双腿蹭到了<span>Root</span>的腿。她脸上现出了一种奇怪的表情。</p><p>“怎么了？”<span>Sameen</span>快速地倒着游开，“你这是什么表情？”</p><p><span>Root</span>没有回答，却一直紧跟着<span>Sameen</span>，直到她的后背撞上了泳池的一角，退无可退。<span>Root</span>慢慢靠近她，眼神深暗。<span>Sameen</span>不敢说话，担心会<a id="OLE_LINK27" name="OLE_LINK27"></a>惊扰了这一刻。她小心地保持着面无表情，不确定<span>Root</span>要做什么。</p><p><span>Root</span>拉近了她们间的距离，双腿和<span>Sameen</span>的腿交缠在了一起。她倾身靠过来，近到<span>Sameen</span>能感到她的呼吸吹在自己脸上，是苹果酒甜甜的味道。她们保持这个姿势待了片刻，<span>Sameen</span>能听见她们彼此的呼吸声，在夜晚的寂静中显得十分清晰。她伸出一只手，但<span>Root</span>突然向后退开，她僵住了。</p><p>“什么——”<span>Sameen</span>开口说道，望着<span>Root</span>抬起一只手捂住嘴。</p><p><span>Root</span>呕吐在了泳池里，就在<span>Sameen</span>的面前。</p><p>“恶！”<span>Sameen</span>向后伸手抓住池壁，用力地爬了出去，想和<span>Root</span>拉开些距离。她低头看看<span>Root</span>泛着泪光的双眼，叹了口气。</p><p>“好吧，过来。”她清楚自己听起来很生气。“把手给我。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>弯下身握住<span>Root</span>的手把她拉上来一些，环住她的腰把她抱出泳池。她等到<span>Root</span>站稳后才松开手，跑去把她们的衣服全部捡起来，夹在一侧手臂下面。</p><p>她回到<span>Root</span>旁边，吹了声口哨叫<span>Bear</span>跟上。<span>Root</span>顺从地让<span>Sameen</span>搂住她的腰，领她走向屋里。</p><p>“咱们去洗个澡，然后就休息吧。”<a id="OLE_LINK28" name="OLE_LINK28"></a><span>Sameen</span>说着，松开<span>Root</span>，走过去开门。<span>Root</span>点点头，蹒跚着进了屋子。</p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p>过了一会儿，她们依偎着躺在床上的时候，<span>Root</span>注视着<span>Sameen</span>，头一阵阵作痛。</p><p>“我很抱歉吐在了你身上。”黑暗中，<span>Root</span>低声说。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>翻了个白眼。“没事了，<span>Root</span>。别再道歉了。”</p><p>“我知道，可我真的很抱歉。”<span>Root</span>伸出手臂摸索着<span>Sameen</span>。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>抓住<span>Root</span>的手放在自己身侧。从大约几周之前开始，每天清晨醒来时，她和<span>Root</span>总是拥抱在一起。<span>Sameen</span>曾试图抵抗，但显然，她熟睡时的自我对亲密接触要感兴趣得多。到了现在，她们每天直接就相拥着入睡了。</p><p>“<span>Root</span>。”<span>Sameen</span>开口说道，开始感到昏昏欲睡。“嗯……也许我们该把新年之吻变成一个传统，好吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>沉默了片刻。<span>Sameen</span>听到她的枕头动了一下，估计她是在点头。</p><p>“嗯。”<span>Root</span>喘着气说，她的声音有些沙哑。“好。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>点点头，靠过来伸出一只手搂住<span>Root</span>的腰，把头枕在她的锁骨处，紧贴着她的下巴。</p><p>“你睡着的时候别再朝我呕吐了，好吗？”<span>Sameen</span>开了个玩笑。“嗯，<span>Root</span>？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“情人节快乐。”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p><b>作者注释：</b>噫。你们有过在游泳池里当着青春期暗恋对象呕吐的经历吗？我就有过。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>译注：</b>
</p><p><span>[1] </span>此处翻译引用了上译社<span>2014</span>年版《蝇王》的译文。</p><p><span>[2] </span>没错<span>E. E. Cummings</span>的这首诗相当露骨。我查了几个这首诗的译本都没有完全满意，所以参考它们自己试译了一下。本人纯属业余，勿喷。诗歌可能是世上最难翻译的了，怎样的语言都道不出原诗的美，附录于下（没有分行）：</p><p>
  <span>I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows. I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling-firm-smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you, I like, slowly stroking the, shocking fuzz of your electric fur, and what-is-it comes over parting flesh…and eyes big love-crumbs. And possibly I like the thrill of under me you so quite new. </span>
</p><p><span>[3] </span>两语乐队（<span>Two Words</span>）：这里好像有个梗，可能是指<span>hip hop</span>歌手<span>Kanye West</span>的同名歌<span>Two Words</span>？</p><p><b><span>P.S.</span></b> 我怀疑豆豆找的棕色头发女友一定是长得有点像<span>Root</span>，哈哈哈哈。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Right Now 就是现在</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Right Now – Rihanna 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=26362202<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root把手肘倚在她身后的那层看台上，环顾体育馆。今天是周日，她们来学校观看辩论队的季终赛。离暑假只有两三个月了，Root想尽量多参加一些学校活动。可惜，Bishop辩论队的水平往好了说也只能算是普普通通。</p><p>比赛进入了中场休息，Root叹了口气，转头看着Sameen。“好无聊，咱们走吧。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩站起身，跟着Root走下看台，离开了体育馆。外面潮湿又闷热，早上的雷雨没让天气凉爽下来，只是增加了空气湿度。</p><p>周末的时候待在学校总让人有种古怪的感觉。走廊上、停车场里，到处都空空如也，让Root感到有些不真实。她想象着毕业10周年重聚的时候会是什么感觉。如果她还会回来的话。她跳进一个水坑里，看着迅速躲开的Sameen笑了起来。</p><p>“别踩水了。”Sameen嘟囔着。“你会滑倒的。”</p><p>Root只是咧嘴笑了，蹦到另一个水坑里。这个篮球场的地面已经变得坑坑洼洼很久了。在雨后，这里倒是成了一个踩水坑的绝佳地点。</p><p>Root发现球场另一头的地上有个篮球，跑过去捡起它。她转身朝Sameen笑着。“来玩吗？”她前后晃动着球问。</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂，挑眉。“认真的吗？你又会把鼻子磕断的。”</p><p>“哦拜托，”Root嗤之以鼻，“那次都已经过去……六个月了。”</p><p>“才六个月吗？”Sameen 若有所思地说。“感觉有一辈子那么长。”</p><p>Root微笑着把球扔给她。“击球手就位！（Batter up!）”（译注：这句是棒球用语……）</p><p>“哦天啊。”Sameen翻了个白眼，但仍然开始在原地运球。</p><p>Root注视着她，摆出半蹲的防守姿势。Sameen运动的时候带有某种优雅，她总是很冷静，时刻准备好动如脱兔。Root真喜欢她这副样子。</p><p>Sameen运着球朝她冲过来，Root尝试预判她的动作进行防守，但Sameen向左虚晃一下后，轻易地从右侧越过了她。Root转过身，看着Sameen一跃而起，把球投进了篮筐。</p><p>“你知道，”Sameen捡起落地的球，“作为一个这么高的人，你玩篮球的时候还真是差劲。”</p><p>Root突然冲过来从Sameen手里抢过球，把它高高举过头顶。</p><p>“啥——嘿！”Sameen蹦跳着想抢回篮球，然而怎么也够不到。“这不公平。”</p><p>“你知道，”Root嘲弄地说，“作为一个这么矮的人……”</p><p>“行吧。”Sameen不再跳了，双手叉腰。“呵呵，真幽默。”</p><p>Root笑着把球放低，让Sameen抢走它。“你可以当运动辣妹。我就当……”[1]</p><p>“宝贝辣妹？”Sameen开着玩笑，在胯下原地运着球。</p><p>“我是想说红发或吓人辣妹。”Root举起双臂伸展着，闭上双眼面对太阳。</p><p>Sameen又投了一次篮，没有命中。她跑着追在弹走的球后面。“反正肯定不是时髦辣妹。”</p><p>Root睁开一只眼睛看着Sameen。“唔，我永远都成不了时髦的人。”她直起身子走开，去寻找另一个水坑。她脚上的鞋已经被穿薄了，水渗了进来打湿了她的袜子。她停在一个很大的水坑前面，盯着水中自己的倒影。“我完全不知道该怎么变成那样。”</p><p>“总有一天，”Sameen拍着球说道，“你也可以赚到很多钱。”</p><p>“我想成为计算机科学家，Sameen。他们并不因富有而著称。”</p><p>“我不知道。”Sameen把球夹在腋下，另一只手抹了一把前额。“你可以发明、建造点什么东西。”她又开始跑来跑去地运球。</p><p>Root双脚并拢跳进水坑里。“我可以发明一个人工智能，然后统治全世界。”</p><p>她跨出水坑，抖着脚上的水。Root确实想过尝试搞个发明。毕竟她自己造了个业余收音机，还用零件造出了一台电脑，几乎就要完工了。如果她全心投入，那么没有什么是她做不到的。</p><p>“听着挺吓人。”Sameen喘着气说，她因为刚才的疯跑上气不接下气。“我喜欢这主意。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，看了眼手机。“我们走吧，已经快到晚饭时间了。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，丢下球，跑着追上Root。她们一起走向停放自行车的地方。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“为什么这么他妈的热？”Sameen叹息一声，在草坪上伸展开四肢。</p><p>她们刚一回到Sameen家，她就停下自行车，直接脸朝下倒在了地上。Root坐在车上笑了起来。Root从小生长在得州，现在这二十六、七度的气温对她来说只能算温暖，而不是多么酷热难耐。Root倾身倚到车把上。</p><p>“别这么像个小孩，Sameen，”她笑着说，“现在才三月份。”</p><p>“杀了我吧。”Sameen哀叹，声音被草模糊了。</p><p>Root放下车的脚撑。“你没有在热的地方住过吗？”</p><p>“有过啊。每次都很糟。”</p><p>“哦天啊。”Root跨下车，坐到Sameen旁边的草地上。“你会撑过去的。也许，要是你把那些头发剪掉一些……”</p><p>“滚啊。”Sameen翻身仰躺，抬腿踢掉鞋子。“我们刚才为什么要打篮球？”</p><p>Root扯下几片长长的翠绿草叶。“要我说，我们那算不上是打篮球。你投了几次篮，我在几个水坑里蹦了蹦。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，坐起身脱掉袜子，然后又躺回去。她闭上双眼，轻轻哼唱起来。一阵轻风吹过，青草摇曳，她的上衣被吹了起来，露出腰部。Root盯着她看了一会，双手把草叶缠结到一起。</p><p>“晚饭后你想去山坡那里吗？”Root问她。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，肩膀擦过草地窸窣作响。“好啊。有什么事要发生吗？”</p><p>“火星、月亮和水星将会构成一个三角形。”Root把头发撩到耳后，给手中的草编手工打了最后一个结。“我们可以带上收音机和我的望远镜。”</p><p>Sameen坐起身，双手抱膝。“听起来不错。”</p><p>Root伸手给她戴上一个草编的王冠，笑着看她皱起鼻子。她总喜欢说大话，但她其实从来不会拒绝Root。Root掏出手机拍了一张照。自从她们成为朋友以来，她的Ins里的半数内容都是Sameen的照片，另外一半是科学相关的东西。</p><p>Sameen伸手把她的手机打到了草地上。“别拍了。像个正常的青少年一样来点自拍吧。”</p><p>Root捡起手机。她戴上自己那个草编王冠，咧嘴笑着靠到Sameen身上。Sameen抬手搂住她的腰时，她心里涌起一阵暖意。Root自拍了一张后就挪开了。</p><p>“我现在就把这张发上去。”Root说着打开Ins。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼作为回应，凑过来把下巴搁在Root肩上，看着她挑选滤镜。一片阴影笼罩过来，她们抬起头，发现Lionel和John正低头看着她们。</p><p>“这个挺不错嘛。”John坏笑着说。“我猜是Root做的？”</p><p>“不，”Sameen怒道，“是我给我们做的该死的花环。”</p><p>“其实，是草环。”Root纠正道，她发送了照片，站起身来。“你们知道晚饭吃什么吗？”</p><p>“啥？”Lionel边说边朝房子正门走去，“你现在真的住到我们家里了？”</p><p>Root朝他吐了吐舌头。“你想得美，兄弟。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen用手撑着身体朝后仰，伸直搁在毯子上的双腿，抬头望着星空。Root在她身旁蜷缩着睡着了，她的头发散乱地摊开。她们在晚饭后来了山坡上观星。</p><p>她跟着收音机里的旋律低声哼唱，光着的双脚随意打着拍子。Sameen真的很期待夏天到来。Root要教她用枪，她们还要进城去做些Root现在还不肯告诉她的事。她真切地感受到了激动。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，双手伸向前方，搓了搓膝盖。她小心地站起来朝望远镜走去，没有惊醒Root。她光着脚走过潮湿的草地，感觉很清凉。她俯下身把眼睛凑到目镜处。</p><p>水星在视野中相当巨大。现在是一年中水星距离太阳最远的时段。在她们骑车来这里的一路上，Root一直在给她讲解相关的知识。当然，Sameen早就知道这些了，她又不傻。不过她还是由着Root吧啦吧啦地说个不停。听Root充满激情地谈论她热爱的东西，总让Sameen觉得愉快。</p><p>她听到身后响起一声叹息，转过头。Root坐了起来，正揉着眼睛。</p><p>“我刚才睡着了吗？”Root声音沙哑地说，眨着眼睛望着她。“抱歉。”[2]</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，缓缓走回毯子旁边。“没事，我只是坐了一会儿。”</p><p>Root扫开脸上的头发，把它们挽成一个马尾。旁边的收音机发出沙沙声，开始播放下一首歌。Sameen沉重地坐到Root旁边，发出一声咕哝。</p><p>“你会来乔治敦（译注：得州首府奥斯汀附近的一座城市）看半决赛和决赛吗？”Sameen问她，拍拍脚上的土，重新套上袜子。“我是说，如果我们进了这些比赛的话？”</p><p>“你们只差一场比赛就能进半决赛了。你们能做到的。”Root困倦地含糊说道。“到时候我就和你们一起过去住在宾馆里。”</p><p>“真贴心。”Sameen看着Root带着起床气的脸，微笑了。“我也许会有点紧张。”</p><p>“Wow，伟大的Sameen Shaw害怕了。”</p><p>“我才没有害怕，”她抗议道，“我只是有些……恰如其分的担忧。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，又躺下蜷缩起来。“我今晚就睡在这儿了。晚安。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，掏出手机给Mrs. Reese发消息，告诉她今晚她们会晚些回去。然后她放下手机，面朝Root侧躺下来。Sameen对自己微笑，闭上双眼沉入梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 这里说的均为英国的辣妹组合（Spice Girls）成员。辣妹组合一共有五位女孩，分别为Sporty运动辣妹，Posh时髦辣妹（即贝嫂维多利亚），Ginger红发辣妹，Scary吓人辣妹，Baby宝贝辣妹。（下图右→左）</p><p>图片：https://imglf4.nosdn.127.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGlyL2JCMGpYd3gxMFpxOUxvdkd4MnBGUmdqRE1UamI5dkFmQVlSakhTNWRBPT0.jpg</p><p>值得注意的是其中两位成员之间（Scary和Ginger）曾有过一段暧昧传闻。然而去年，其中一位当事人在访谈中无意被爆出，当年的恋情绯闻确有其事……我并不了解辣妹组合，不过作者你是不是在通过Root的喜好，暗示她太姬里姬气？</p><p>[2] “我刚才睡着了吗？（Did I fall asleep?）”让我想起Dollhouse。<strike>抱歉我只是话痨。</strike></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Trouble 麻烦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Trouble – Coldplay 地址点这 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=31591994<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：预警，本章有恐同言论出现。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen望着足球飞入球门。她做到了，她打入了决胜球。Bishop高级中学进入总决赛了。她转身看向队友们，突然间有人撞到了她身上，把她扑倒在地。她大笑着想推开Joss，但Zoe也扑到了她们身上，其余的队员们紧随其后。她仰望着体育馆顶上明亮的灯光，意识到自己正在尖叫，然后意识到周围所有的人都正在尖叫。</p><p>队员们终于纷纷爬起身来，Joss帮Sameen站起来，一只手搂住她的肩膀。她们走向球场中央去和对方球队击掌。Sameen望向看台上她的家人通常所在的位置。Root很容易被看到，她正在John和Lionel中间激动地不停蹦跳。</p><p>Sameen排在队友们中间，和对方球员逐一击掌，然后迅速跑向更衣室，急切地想换好衣服去吃饭。Joss从背后推了她一把，她们一起冲进更衣室。里面十分喧闹，女孩们全都在兴奋地说个不停。</p><p>“我们赢了！”Joss高举双臂欢呼。</p><p>Sameen从她身边挤过去，抬起手臂脱下上衣。“我们还有一场比赛要踢呢。”</p><p>Zoe翻了个白眼，打开她的储物柜。“乐观点，Shaw。你怎么老是这么扫兴。”</p><p>“我很期待我们赢得总冠军。”Sameen在长凳上坐下，开始解开她的钉鞋。“但我不想过早开始庆祝。”</p><p>“嘿，冠军队！”Root跑进了更衣室。</p><p>“Root！”Zoe叫道，裸着上身跑过房间，冲进Root的怀里。</p><p>Root大笑着跌跌撞撞退了几步。她有些尴尬地轻拍Zoe的后背，瞪大眼睛望着Sameen。</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了，把手里的钉鞋丢到地上，摘下她的护胫。“Zoe，别逗那个可怜的小姬佬了。”</p><p>Zoe回头看着Sameen，并没放手。“我是在帮她！她肯定喜欢这样。是吧，Root？”</p><p>Root脸色通红，耸耸肩。“呃……”</p><p>“我只是开个玩笑啦。”Zoe笑了起来，松手回到她的储物柜旁边。“女人的身体多么美妙。”</p><p>Sameen看看她又看看Joss，决定还是不要问了。她翻了个白眼，开始穿上衣服。Root来到她旁边，坐到长凳上。</p><p>“这真是太棒了，Sameen。”Root对她微笑。“你会带着大家每年都赢得冠军的。”</p><p>“我们还得先赢下今年的冠军。”Sameen边系上短裤的扣子边说。“一步一个脚印。”</p><p>Root望向Joss。“认真的吗？”</p><p>“我都不想多说了。”Joss系着衣扣。“这是我们日常的纠结了。完全没见过有什么事能让她激动。”</p><p>“明天如果我们赢了的话，我会激动的。”</p><p>“我们赢了以后！”Zoe纠正道，“明天我们赢了以后。”</p><p>Sameen关上她的储物柜，转向Root。“我能忍受你那些活泼劲儿，不过这几个废柴实在太过分了。咱们走吧。”</p><p>Root笑着站起身，跟着Sameen走出更衣室。外面已经天黑了，但路灯的光照亮了停车场。前方不远处传来喊叫声，Sameen看到Mrs. Reese正和什么人扭在一起，赶紧跑过去，Root紧跟在她身后。</p><p>Mrs. Reese，McCarthy校长，还有Mrs. Hendricks正在和一个明显醉了的棕发女人争吵着。Sameen之前从没见过这个女人。虽然她觉得这个镇子实在太小以至于不太可能，但她确实对眼前这个歇斯底里的女人毫无印象。她的长相其实有点像……Root。</p><p>Sameen转头去看Root。她脸色发白地僵在原地，看起来十分惊恐，好像整个世界正在她周围崩塌。她的双眼大大地睁着，像是忘记了呼吸。Sameen朝她靠过去。</p><p>“Root？”她伸出手碰碰她的手臂。“你还好吗？”</p><p>Root看着她，舔了舔嘴唇。“那是我妈妈。”</p><p>Sameen惊讶地重新看向那个正在大喊大叫的女人。她只去过Root家两次，是在去年那次飓风的时候，不过从来没见过她妈妈。Sameen没认真想象过她妈妈是什么样。Mrs. Reese告诉过她，Root的妈妈酗酒很厉害，但她从不知道情况有这么严重。</p><p>她清楚Root很穷，可她没想到Root可能遭受过虐待。Sameen以为Root总是过来留宿是因为她家的房子很糟，可她没想到也可能是因为她妈妈同样很糟。Root没怎么提过她，只让Sameen知道她们俩不怎么亲近。她突然意识到，她并不太了解Root的生活。</p><p>Root的母亲发现了她们两个，她的眼神突然间充满了憎恶。</p><p>“小婊子！”她冲着Root尖叫。“该死的小贱人！你给我马上过来！”</p><p>Root往后退了几步，全身发抖。Sameen伸手搂住她，与此同时，那边的大人们试图让Mrs. Groves冷静下来。Sameen把Root转过身，这样她就不用面朝着她母亲。</p><p>“Root，”Sameen说，试着吸引她的注意力，“看着我。”</p><p>Root摇摇头，眼中盈满泪水。“我不想让你看到这些。”</p><p>Sameen踮起脚抱住Root，让她可以把头搁到自己的肩上。“我不关心你妈妈。我只关心你。”</p><p>Root在她的肩头抽泣着，而那边她母亲仍然在冲她们喊叫。Mrs. Groves挣脱了McCarthy校长的手，朝她们走过来。Sameen把Root推到自己身后，站得尽可能的笔直，双手紧握成拳。</p><p>“让开。”Mrs. Groves命令道，她散发着酒精和秽物的味道。“我要和我的女儿讲话。”</p><p>Sameen瞪着摇摇晃晃的她。“不。”</p><p>Mrs. Groves看向她身后的Root，低吼一声：“这就是你一直在外面睡的那个人吗？”</p><p>“你该走了。”Sameen一字一句地说。“别来找她麻烦。”</p><p>Root的母亲朝她怒目而视，然后又望着Root。“这就是你父亲离开的原因。因为你是个该死的小婊子、受诅咒的死拉拉。”</p><p>“你该走了。”Sameen重复道，几乎要克制不住揍她的冲动了。</p><p>“你无权挡在我和她中间。”Mrs. Groves抬手想要扇她耳光，但Mrs. Reese及时冲过来抓住了她的手。Mrs. Groves震惊地看着她。</p><p>“你敢动一下我的女儿，”Mrs. Reese紧咬着牙关说，“我就会夺走你的。”</p><p>Sameen瞪大眼睛看着她。她还是第一次见到她的养母这么愤怒的样子，真有些吓人，Sameen对她的敬重指数顿时突破天际。</p><p>她感到Root的双手从背后揪住了她的上衣，于是转过身，再次把Root拥在怀里。她现在肯定觉得非常丢脸。Bishop几乎全镇的人都来了金斯维尔看这场比赛。他们镇的球队从未有过什么高水平的表现，因此高中女足能打入决赛就成了件大事。</p><p>现在，刚观看完球赛的人群正在观看她们这里。所有人都会听说Root的妈妈是如何酩酊大醉地出现，在公共场合冲她女儿大吼大叫。John和Lionel正同Joss和Zoe一起站在远处的楼门口，他们脸上写满担忧。Sameen越过Root的肩膀望着那边的大人们。</p><p>Mrs. Hendricks正低声对Mrs. Groves说话，安抚着她。她稍微平静下来了之后，McCarthy校长来到Sameen和Root旁边。</p><p>“我真抱歉发生了这些。”她看着躲在Sameen怀里的Root。“Grace会带她回家的。”</p><p>Root挣脱出来，擦擦眼睛。“我应该和她一起回去。”</p><p>“不，Sam。”McCarthy校长把一只手搭在Root肩上，似乎有些惊讶于Root已长得和她差不多高了。“你可以和我们一起留在这儿的。”</p><p>“什么？”Root问，望着Mrs. Hendricks领着她母亲离开。“我可以留下？不，我得去照顾她才行。”</p><p>“Sam。”Mrs. Reese也走了过来。“这不该由你来负责。照管家长不是孩子的责任。”</p><p>“可如果我不去照顾她的话，”Root眼泪汪汪地看着她们，“还有谁会呢？”</p><p>McCarthy校长和Mrs. Reese对视了一眼。Mrs. Reese拉起Root的手。</p><p>“我来告诉你吧，”她和蔼地微笑着，“我会把你妈妈送去进行戒酒治疗。她不在的这段时间里，你可以住在我家。”</p><p>Sameen惊讶地看着她。“Root可以和我们住在一起？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese翻了个白眼。“亲爱的，她其实已经和我们住在一起了。”</p><p>Root猛地扑到Mrs. Reese怀里，又开始抽泣。“太感谢您了！”</p><p>Mrs. Reese搂住Root。“这只是暂时的，直到你妈妈回来为止，好吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，抽身离开。“我明白。”她转向Sameen。“咱们要住到一起了！”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“真棒，每天24小时都黏在一起。”她对Root微微一笑，以示这只是句玩笑话。</p><p>Mrs. Reese从口袋里拿出钱包，掏出一些钱递给Sameen。</p><p>“我们需要处理一下这些事情。你们俩何不去一趟那边的7-11？”</p><p>Sameen点点头，接过钱。她牵起Root的手，带着她离开。她们沉默着走过了三个街区，Sameen一路上都小心留意着Root的表情，担心她又会哭起来。她没有再哭，但Sameen能分辨出她仍然很难受。</p><p>Sameen的父母还在世时，他们一直对她很好。他们知道她的与众不同，但依然无条件地接纳她。Sameen有时几乎有点想念那些时光，那时她过得很幸福。Root大概从来都没体验过那样的生活。</p><p>她们到了7-11的门口，Sameen松开Root的手，拉开门。Root走进去，还在吸着鼻子。Sameen叹了口气跟着她进去。一定有什么方法能让她振作一点。Sameen从没感到过悲伤，所以现在她不清楚该怎么让Root高兴起来。</p><p>Root缓缓走到思乐冰（Slurpee）机器那里。Sameen沿着货架走开了，努力回忆Root喜欢的那些愚蠢的浪漫喜剧。那里面的女孩们在失恋之后都会做什么？她发现了一大罐能多益（Nutella）巧克力酱，耸了耸肩。</p><p>巧克力不错。她没到能买酒的年龄，不过买巧克力不成问题。Sameen又拿了一个香蕉和一个塑料勺，朝收银台走去。Root把一红一蓝的两大杯思乐冰放到柜台上。</p><p>Sameen微笑着付了所有东西的钱。Root当然会喜欢这种能把牙齿染上色的口味。她们拿好东西出了门。</p><p>“咱们坐到那边的墙上去吧。”Sameen朝便利店旁边的一道半墙点头示意。</p><p>她把巧克力酱、勺子和香蕉放到墙上，然后一口气把自己举上去。她把挡在脸上的头发撩开，伸手拉了下面的Root一把。她们都坐下后，Sameen转身面朝Root，跨坐在墙头上。Root抿着蓝色的那杯思乐冰，仰头盯着夜空，用鞋跟轻轻踢着墙壁。</p><p>“在城市里面更难看到星星。”Root叼着吸管含糊地说。</p><p>Sameen也抬头望天。“是啊，我想念那个山坡了。”</p><p>“等我们每次从大学里回来的时候，都该去那里看看。”</p><p>“现在就已经开始考虑大学的事了？”Sameen挑眉，轻声笑了。“你总是考虑得这么长远。”</p><p>“我没法不为将来做打算。”Root耸耸肩。“我不可能永远待在Bishop。”</p><p>Sameen望着她，打开巧克力酱的盖子，挖了一大勺。她吃着美味的巧克力。一般来说，她不会谈论她来Bishop之前的生活。那会让她感到不舒服；她也清楚，如果她在提及父母过世的情形时表现得过分冷静，别人会觉得她肯定有问题。</p><p>“我父亲在一场车祸中去世。”Sameen把勺子从嘴里拿出来。“当时我们正开车从商店回家，某些事故就发生了，我不太清楚具体情况，但是我们的车开始不停地翻滚。”</p><p>她讲这些的时候，Root并没有看她，这让Sameen感到有些宽慰。她又挖了一勺巧克力酱。</p><p>“我在车里待了一会儿，听着周围的声音，外面只有蝉鸣声。最后消防救援来了，他们把我从车里拉了出来。他们不肯直截了当地告诉我父亲的情况，于是我明白有些事情很不对劲。我那时只有十一岁，但我知道什么是死亡。”</p><p>Sameen不紧不慢地用牙齿咬下勺子上的巧克力。Root仍然在目不转睛地凝望夜空。Sameen知道如果这是在其他任何时间里，Root肯定会问无数个问题。不过现在Root心里正在想着未来，想着她母亲要离开了，想着她会和Sameen住到一起。</p><p>“后来，我坐在一辆救护车后面吃着一个三明治，一位消防员告诉我，我父亲去世了。我知道那句话的意思，我再也不能见到他了。但是我……我没有感觉到不安，或悲伤，或气愤，或是任何正常人该有的感觉。我能看出来那个消防员被我吓到了，可是对此我没有什么能做的。我当时首先感觉很饿，然后才是有些难过。”</p><p>Root终于转过头看着她，但还是什么都没说。Sameen打量着Root的表情，看到她脸上无言的顺从接受。难过时的Root看起来要显得更年长一些，好像她已经历过太多生活的风雨，已然疲惫不堪。</p><p>“后来，我妈妈来了事故现场，她当时完全失控了，一直用波斯语哭喊个不停。那些消防员解释事情发生的经过的时候，我不得不为她翻译。但是我觉得她大概完全没有听到我说的话。最后，她就让我坐进她的车里，我们开车回家。”</p><p>“她后来还好吗？”Root问。“我是说，过了一阵子之后？”</p><p>Sameen耸肩，叹了口气。她把勺子递给Root，拿起红色的思乐冰长吸了一口，冰凉的感觉在胸口蔓延开，让她在四月的炎热空气中感到一阵清爽。她已经快要把她一整天的说话额度都用完了，不过这个分散注意力的方法似乎见效了。Root把一勺巧克力放进嘴里，脸上露出一丝微笑。</p><p>“她一直没有真正从那件事中恢复过来。两年之后她也过世了。在葬礼上我听到有人说，她死于心碎，但是那在医学上是不可能的。我后来查过。”</p><p>Root发出一声突兀而毫无幽默感的笑声，摇着头。“那只是一种说法而已，Sameen。意思是，她是那么悲伤，以至于最后随他而去。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen又吸了一大口思乐冰。“我还是不太理解，但听起来能讲得通。在那件事发生之前，她非常温柔和蔼。她从没有试图改变我。但是自从我爸爸过世之后……”Sameen耸耸肩。“她就有点变了。”</p><p>Root安静地看着她，嘴里叼着勺子。“是吗？”她柔声问。</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen点头，放下冷饮拿起香蕉。“她……倒不是说她变得很刻薄，但是她对待我的时候……不再那么有耐心了。如果我没有对某些事感到不安，她就会发火。或者如果我没有对某些事感到激动，她也会发火。后来有一天，我回到家里，发现她已经躺在床上过世了。好像她只是想躺下小睡片刻。”Sameen从Root那里拿过勺子。“关于你妈妈的事，我很抱歉。”</p><p>她从罐子里挖了一勺巧克力酱，把它涂到剥开的香蕉上。Root只是一直望着她。Sameen咬了一口香蕉，微微笑了。Root重新拿起她那杯思乐冰，咬着吸管的末端。</p><p>“你还想和我做朋友吗？”Root问，声音几乎微不可闻。</p><p>“什么？”Sameen嘴里塞满香蕉和巧克力地开口说话。“那还用说。如果我刚把你丢开，你就要搬过来住，那也太尴尬了。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“但是你是认真的吗？”</p><p>“认真的。”Sameen坏笑着。“不然就太尴尬了。”</p><p>Root忍不住也笑了，抿着她的冷饮。Sameen吃着香蕉，直到只剩下一小块。她在它上面涂上一些巧克力酱，然后递给Root，让Root从她的手里吃掉。</p><p>“你的嘴唇和舌头都被染成蓝色了。”Sameen说道。“好恶心。”</p><p>“你只是在嫉妒我，”Root边嚼边说，“因为你没被染上红色。”</p><p>“噢是啊，蓝色的嘴唇真是太诱人了。我可真喜欢这种窒息而死的特征。”Sameen尖刻地说，翻了个白眼。</p><p>“嘿！”Zoe的声音从她们身后传来。</p><p>她转过身看到Zoe和Joss正朝这边过来，于是冲她们挥挥手。她们跑过来，停在她俩面前。Joss抬起手拿Sameen的思乐冰。</p><p>“这是我的。”Sameen说着从Joss手中抢回饮料，擦了擦吸管。“什么事？”</p><p>Zoe从Root那里拿了一勺巧克力吃。“大人们让我们过来找你们。很晚了，该回去睡了。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，点点头。她滑下半墙，从Root手中接过食物，然后又递给Joss。她伸手扶住Root的腰，帮她跳下地。Root和Zoe并肩往前走，Sameen和Joss跟在后面，和她们拉开了一段距离。</p><p>“她还好吗？”Joss低声问Sameen。“我不太能看出来。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“我觉得她会没事的。我之前不知道她妈妈有那么差劲。”</p><p>Joss点头，把Sameen的思乐冰递给她。“她真的很糟糕。几年之前有一次，她妈妈大中午的出现在了我们的初中学校那里，醉得让人难以相信。然后有人给Root的爸爸打了电话，他过来把她带回家去了。”</p><p>Sameen咬着吸管，望着Root和Zoe在前面边走边聊着天。“她爸爸是什么样子？”</p><p>“我们很少见到他。”Joss抛着手里的巧克力酱罐子。“我猜，他不怎么顾家。我从来不记得见过他参加过学校的任何活动。大概是认为不值得浪费时间吧。”</p><p>“Wow，”Sameen摇着头说，“那太残酷了。”</p><p>她们回到了宾馆，它在离球场一个街区远的地方。Sameen跟着其他女孩走向她们的房间，大人们全都已经睡下了，所以她们踮起脚尽可能轻地穿过走廊。Zoe打开门锁，大家逐个走进屋。</p><p>女孩们都已经累了，在沉默中换了衣服。Joss和Zoe睡靠窗的床，Root和Sameen的床靠近浴室。Sameen爬上床，倒了下去，把脸埋到枕头里。她呼吸着宾馆的亚麻布味道，愉快地长出一口气。</p><p>她感到身边的床铺陷了下去，转头去看Root。房间里的灯已经关了，但在这么近的距离下，她能看出Root的脸色已经比一小时之前要好多了。她们都钻到了毯子底下。Sameen抬起头，越过Root望了眼另外一张床。</p><p>Joss和Zoe正抱在一起躺在床上，只有头发露在她们的毯子外面。Sameen翻了个白眼，重新躺下来。她好奇她们这样做是不是为了给她和Root留点隐私空间。Root正在看着她。</p><p>“准备好去睡了吗？”Sameen低声说。</p><p>Root点点头，张开双臂等着她靠过来。Sameen像她几乎每晚都会做的那样，把头靠在Root下巴底下，搂住她。她叹了口气，想着自己是从何时起变成了一个喜欢拥抱的人。</p><p>“Sameen，”Root在她头顶悄声说道，“你们明天一定会赢的。”</p><p>“我们当然会赢。”Sameen答道。“我可是在队伍里呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> <strike>（纯粹话痨）</strike>蓝色的嘴唇！@Illyria。我一直怀疑作者也和我一样是AA和SS双厨。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Break Even 平衡点</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Break Even - Randy Rogers Band 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=18780694<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>这一章是愉快(槽点颇多)的同居(误)生活。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen把她摇醒了，Root 发出一声呻吟。拥有一个不让你赖床的人形闹钟是挺好的，但Root还是很讨厌Sameen的早起习惯。她把一只手臂甩向Sameen的方向，紧闭双眼不愿睁开。</p><p>“Root，起床。你该去冲澡了。”Sameen抓住Root伸过来的那只手臂，把她翻了个身。“起床啦，又是充满活力的一天。”</p><p>“我会起床的，但我拒绝充满活力。[1]”Root叹息着想睁开眼睛，但感觉光线很刺眼。“好亮啊。”</p><p>她身上盖着的毯子突然消失了，袭来的冷空气使她清醒了一些。她坐起身，揉着眼睛。</p><p>“你为什么要这么恨我？”她可怜兮兮地说。</p><p>Sameen正在她旁边跪坐在床上，她还有些潮湿的长发束成了一个马尾。Root能看出她已经起床好一阵子了，大概已经在附近慢跑过了。Sameen瞪着她，把她推下床。</p><p>Root的双脚落在冰冷的木地板上，不禁打了个哆嗦。Bear飞快地跑过来，嗅着她的脚。他比刚被捡到的那会儿已经长大了很多，不过他的两只耳朵还是显得太大了点。她拍拍他的头，站直身子，伸展双臂打了个呵欠。</p><p>“Root……”Sameen用警告的语气说。</p><p>“我走了！”Root朝房间的门走去。“我这就去冲澡。”</p><p>她走出门，告诉Bear留在原地，然后走向走廊那头的浴室。她摸索着碰到淋浴间里的花洒龙头，把水拧开。她单手扶住洗手台，脱下身上的睡衣，打了个哆嗦。</p><p>Root盯着镜中倒影，打量着自己身上那些清晰的骨骼轮廓。她现在不像认识Sameen之前那样瘦骨嶙峋了，但是身体仍然没什么曲线。她很想知道自己的胸部还会不会发育了。（译注忍不住吐槽：Root, poor baby. <strike>要怪就怪AA吧，hhhhh</strike>）</p><p>镜子逐渐被水汽蒙住了，Root跨进淋浴间。她朝后仰头，让水打湿她的头发。</p><p>她在上周末搬了过来，就在足球总决赛结束之后。上周三，Sameen的球队以绝对优势夺冠之后，McCarthy校长给学校放了假，学生们直到周一都不用来上课了。</p><p>Root的大部分东西在去年秋天那次飓风的时候就都已经搬过来了，所以这次搬家很容易。她们把全部东西都搬到房间里之后，Sameen把冠军奖杯放在她的梳妆台上，告诉Root其他地方随便她怎么折腾，但她要是敢动那个奖杯，她就死定了。</p><p>她们还一起去了趟塔吉特百货，买来一个新的书架。Mrs. Reese问过她们，需不需要给Root准备一个充气床垫，不过她们决定Root就和平时一样睡在Sameen的床上就好。到目前为止，和Sameen同住的生活相当顺利，感觉和之前相比没什么变化。</p><p>Root在她们给她买的粉色洗澡海绵上涂着肥皂。一想到要回去上学了，她就有些恐惧。理智上，她知道她不可能永远避免和学校里的孩子们碰面，但回到学校面对他们还是很可怕。好在一天中的大多数时间里，Sameen都会陪着她。</p><p>Root叹了口气，把自己冲洗干净，跨出淋浴间回到水汽弥漫的浴室里。她从架子上取下一条浴巾裹住自己，关掉花洒的水。一声敲门声响起。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen的声音问道，“我可以进来吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Root梳着头发说。</p><p>门开了，涌进来的冷空气让Root打了个颤。她对Sameen微笑，拿下另一条浴巾擦头发。Bear冲进房间里，在Root周围闻来闻去。他用前爪搭着洗手池站了起来。</p><p>Sameen把他推回地上，拿起牙刷。她已经换好衣服了。Root边看着她刷牙边系起头发，然后也拿起自己的牙刷。她们一言不发地一起刷着牙，对着镜子互相做鬼脸。Bear坐在她们中间的地上。</p><p>Sameen把水吐到洗手池里，冲洗干净她的牙刷。</p><p>“以前没有我逼着你起床的时候，你都是怎么按时到学校的？”她问，把Bear推开，让Root能凑到洗手池边吐掉水。</p><p>Root漱完口之后才回答：“说真的，谁知道呢？”</p><p>Sameen大笑起来，她们一前一后走回卧室。Root等她背过身面朝书桌之后，才解开浴巾，开始穿衣服。她拉开小梳妆台的抽屉，那是她们买给她用来放衣服的。她不得不把Bear推开，免得他被抽屉夹到鼻子。</p><p>“你觉得学校里那些人会来跟我说上周的事情吗？”Root对着Sameen的后背问，单脚跳着套上她的牛仔裤。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，手拿一支铅笔在桌上随意划着。“我倒要看看，谁敢说一次你的名字。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“你总不能把所有学生都打一顿吧，Sameen。”</p><p>“我可以试一下。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，放弃和她争论了。她套上一件上衣，提着鞋袜向楼下走去，Sameen和Bear跟在她后面。她听见John，Lionel和Mrs. Reese已经在厨房里了。</p><p>“早啊！”她走进厨房，打着招呼。她把鞋丢到地板上，在餐桌边坐下。“这看起来真美味！”</p><p>Mrs. Reese已经为大家准备好了早餐。Root看着面前摆着的煎饼、鸡蛋和培根，微笑了。Bear在她旁边坐下，抬起一只前爪放到她腿上。Root撕下一块培根喂给他。</p><p>“可别让他养成了习惯。”Mrs. Reese警告道。“我平时可是严禁这种事，不过这是你搬来住的第一天，所以今天我就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。”</p><p>Root咧嘴冲她一笑，开始大吃起来。她瞥了一眼Sameen，毫不意外地发现她盘子里的食物已经所剩无几了。她真的很能狼吞虎咽。Lionel则几乎什么都没吃，他似乎比Root还不清醒。他有好几次点着头打起了瞌睡，差点一头栽到面前的煎饼上。</p><p>“好了，”Mrs. Reese看了眼手表，“你们该走了。校车很快就要到了。”</p><p>Root吃了最后一口，然后把鞋穿好。她匆匆走向前门，从门边挂钩上摘下书包，出了门。Mrs. Reese用一只手拉住Bear的项圈，以免他会跑出去。他们走向校车站牌，Sameen走在最前面，还在吃着她的最后一片培根。</p><p>Sameen注意到Root在看她，瞪了Root一眼。“我还在生长期呢。我需要补充蛋白质。”</p><p>Root举起双手。“我没在评判你。”</p><p>“她仍然觉得只要多吃就还有机会长高。”Lionel大笑着说。“祝他妈的好运。”</p><p>Sameen扑向他，给他来了个摔跤的锁头，把他摔到地上。校车停到他们面前的时候，John仍在努力试着把他们两个分开。Root只是摇摇头上了车，Reese三兄妹还在她身后扭打着。</p><p>“看看这是谁来了，”坐在校车后面的Joss咧嘴笑着说，“天启四骑士啊。”[2]</p><p>“早上好，Joss。”John礼貌地说，“早安，Zoe。”他朝校车后面走去。</p><p>Root钻进了一个空座位，移到窗边，给Sameen留出地方。Sameen沉重地坐下，把书包丢到面前的地上。</p><p>她直起身扭头望了一眼John，然后回过头来看着Root，模仿了一个呕吐的动作。</p><p>“他每天早上都是这两句”，她嘲讽地说，“‘早上好，Joss。早安，Zoe。’”</p><p>Root咯咯笑了。“我怎么从来都不知道这事？”</p><p>“唔，”Sameen装出充满热情的样子，“现在你每天都会和我们一起上学，你可以自己亲眼见证了！”</p><p>Root打了一下她的手臂。“这多可爱啊。他是在向他的两个女朋友道早安。”</p><p>“假如我会和哪个人约会，然后发现Ta有那么恶心的话，我就甩了Ta，立刻马上。”Sameen以相当确定的口吻说。（译注：Shaw在此句中没有用he或she指代那个人，而是用了未指明性别的人称代词they）</p><p>Root微笑了。假如，只是假如，她和Sameen约会了，她清楚Sameen肯定会无限纵容自己。她喜欢表现得强硬，但其实说服她总是很容易。</p><p>Sameen注意到Root在看自己，瞪了她一眼。“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。只是在试着想象，你最终会成为的那个粗暴的退役军人的样子。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“去死吧。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root和Sameen在生物课教室前面的走廊里碰头了。她们并肩走进教室，坐到座位上。</p><p>“第一节课过的怎么样？”Sameen问她，掏出笔记本。“有人找你麻烦吗？”</p><p>Root摇头。“没有。谢天谢地。”她环顾了一下教室，但没发现有人在看她们俩。</p><p>“那就好。我也跟John和女孩们说过了，让他们帮你看着点。”</p><p>“女孩们？”Root拿出她的文具盒。</p><p>“Zoe和Joss。”Sameen拨弄着她辫子的末端。“我不想每次都说上全部三个名字。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了。上课铃声响起，Mr. Ingram站起来，倚在讲台上。</p><p>“同学们，”他说，“上周发生了一件大事。”</p><p>他的视线落在了Sameen身上，Root看到她绷紧了身子。Root最近太专注于自己的内心戏，都没注意到Sameen现在已经可以说是个英雄了。她带着球队为Bishop高级中学赢得了有史以来第一个体育冠军奖杯。</p><p>“我们的Miss Shaw带领Bishop獾队夺得了冠军！[3]”他开始鼓掌，全班同学在他的示意下也开始鼓掌喝彩。“Sameen，请起立！”</p><p>Sameen摇头拒绝。Root抓住她的手臂强行拉着她一起站起身。Sameen用遭到背叛的眼神瞪着她。</p><p>“为什么？”她低声说。“你怎么能这样？”</p><p>Sameen把她的手甩开。Root笑了，由着她重新坐下，自己也在座位上坐好，冲Mr. Ingram微微一笑。</p><p>Mr. Ingram对全班发话。“离期末考试只剩两周了，我知道你们肯定都已经迫不及待在想着暑假了，所以咱们现在就开始复习吧。”</p><p>他从讲台上拿起一叠学习指南，开始分发。他停在Root旁边，把两份小册子放到她们的桌上。</p><p>“你们听说了吗？”他问。</p><p>Sameen伸手拿走了一份学习指南。Root摇摇头。</p><p>“听说什么？”Root问。</p><p>Mr. Ingram看着她们微笑起来。“你们两个现在是班里的并列第一。”</p><p>Root和Sameen有些茫然地对视了一眼。</p><p>“唔，”Sameen耸耸肩，“我们总是在一起做作业。可我的那个英语文学课的论文只得了B-。”</p><p>“我的是A+。”Root若有所思地说。</p><p>“所以，”Mr. Ingram总结道，“你们的期末考试得分，以及随后的课程整体成绩，就将最终决定谁会是在高一学年领先的那个人。”（译注忍不住吐槽：决定谁才是超级nerd<strike>终极姬王</strike>hhhhhh）</p><p>他又对她们一笑，走开继续去分发学习指南了。Root转头看着Sameen，她张开嘴正要说话，但Sameen突然抓起她的学习指南，把它径直扔到了教室另一头。</p><p>“嘿！”Root表示抗议。“你搞什么鬼？”</p><p>Sameen朝她坏笑。“复仇。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“我就是想说，”Root注视着她的烘肉卷说，“我不觉得这能算真正的食物。”</p><p>她推开自己面前的托盘，叹了口气。Root环顾了一下食堂，想试着放松些。她清楚别人都在看她，但如果她假装出毫不在意的样子，或许他们就会渐渐忘记她。</p><p>“我们总还可以自带午饭的。”Sameen一边嚼着嘴里的土豆一边说。</p><p>Root惊叹地摇了摇头。“你可是拿了两人份啊。你怎么做到的？”</p><p>Sameen只是耸耸肩微笑，她的脸颊略微鼓了出来。她的视线越过Root，眼神突然变得又冷又硬。她大口咽下嘴里的食物，站起身。</p><p>Root回头看去，皱起了眉头，也站起来。Martine正朝她们这边走来，脸上带着她招牌的自鸣得意表情。Root最恨的人大概就是Martine了。自去年万圣节之后，她没再跟Root说过话，但Root至今没有原谅她。Sameen告诉过她，Martine在历史课上仍然表现得很让人讨厌。</p><p>“Root，Sameen。”Martine停在她们的桌子旁边，问候道。“你们最近还好吗？”</p><p>Root抱起双臂。“你想怎么样？”</p><p>Martine用一只手捂住胸口，眨着眼睛。“我只是过来看看你们的情况。我听说了上周发生的事情。”她朝Sameen微微一笑。“我错过了你们的比赛。不过还是祝贺了。”</p><p>“滚开。”Sameen怒视着她。</p><p>Root的怒火开始升高。Martine总是那样一个bitch，Root严重怀疑她过来只是为了“看看情况”。</p><p>“我想来表示一下我的关切。”Martine重新看向Root。“我听说，你们俩在情人节那天真的醉得很厉害。”</p><p>Root改变了站姿，双手紧握成拳。她能猜到现在这个情况的走向了。“所以呢？”</p><p>Martine优雅地耸耸肩。“我是想说，我能理解Sameen需要喝点酒，才能容忍和你相处。我上次为了要坐到你旁边，只好先把自己灌醉，然而——”</p><p>Root抬起手臂想打她，但Sameen抓住她的手臂，把她拉了回来。</p><p>“这不值得，Root。”Sameen低声说。</p><p>“然而，”Martine好像什么事都没发生过一样继续说道，“看到你在喝酒，让我很惊讶，Root。我担心你可能会……对它产生依赖。不过，话又说回来，有其母必有其女，也不是那么的出人意料。”</p><p>Sameen松开手。“打吧。”</p><p>Root抬手蓄力，然后一拳打在Martine脸上，把她击倒在地。她们周围的其他学生开始叫喊起来。Sameen再次抓住Root，拉着她朝食堂出口走去。Root从地上捡起书包，跟着她往外走。</p><p>她们走进外面的走廊之后，Root深吸了一口气。她激动地在空中挥了下拳头。</p><p>“那感觉太棒了！”她高声道。“我觉得我把她的嘴都打破了！”</p><p>“好了，兰博，冷静点。”Sameen轻声笑了，推着她继续往前走。</p><p>Root把她的书包背好，沿着走廊蹦蹦跳跳地往前走。“太刺激了。”她又在空中挥了几下拳。“我现在感觉自己无所不能。”</p><p>Sameen抓着她的手臂拉她走进一扇门。Root迷茫地环顾着四周，Sameen推着她坐进一把椅子。</p><p>“我们来校长室干什么？”Root问。</p><p>“因为，”Sameen刚开口，隔壁房间里就响起了电话铃声，“你揍了别人，你就会惹上麻烦。”</p><p>McCarthy校长面带微笑地从隔壁房间里走了出来。她站到她们面前，抱起双臂。</p><p>“我听说你打了Miss Rousseau，这是怎么回事？”她问Root。</p><p>Root顿时感觉自己变得面无血色。她刚才都没想过自己会惹上麻烦。她有生以来从没被抓到过把柄。她一直都很擅长掩盖自己在网络上留下的痕迹，而且之前从没在线下做过违法的事情。</p><p>“我真的非常抱歉，”Root开口说道，“我不知道刚才是什么控制了我。我以前从没做过这样的事。您让我做什么都可以，但请千万不要告诉Mrs. Reese。我甚至都不——”</p><p>“吁，慢点慢点。”校长举起双手说道。她朝Sameen坏笑了一下。“你没有惹上麻烦，Root。我听说了她对你说的那些话。你之前的纪录一直很优秀，我觉得我们这次可以不追究这件事。”</p><p>Root惊得张大了嘴。“什么？真的吗？”</p><p>“真的。”她说，伸手示意两个女孩站起来。“现在你们可以出去了；午餐时间差不多要结束了。”</p><p>Root站起身迅速离开校长办公室，免得McCarthy校长可能又改变主意。她转头看着Sameen。</p><p>“我要是被罚放学后留校怎么办？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，丝毫不受困扰。“那不是什么大事，Root。我之前也被留校过。我觉得Mrs. Reese要是知道了，反而会如释重负，因为你总算表现得像个正常青少年了。”</p><p>“我很正常。”Root抗议道。她们沿着走廊朝体育场方向走去。“我只不过……比较谨慎。我需要良好的纪录来申请大学，不想做什么事破坏我的完美记录。”</p><p>“理解。”Sameen对她模仿敬礼动作。“我们得给你找一位有钱的太太，让她为你付大学的学费。”</p><p>Root大笑起来，把她推开。“闭嘴啦。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“加油，”Sameen从Root上方说，“再做两个。”</p><p>Root颤抖着双臂，费力地又做了一个俯卧撑。“我不行了。”</p><p>Sameen坐到地上，盘起腿。“还剩一个。”</p><p>她们最近终于建好了树屋，Mrs. Reese给Sameen买来了她在生日时承诺过的一套哑铃。她们把哑铃放到了树屋的第二层，留出第一层的空间用于摆放一些睡袋和几个懒人沙发。她们没找到办法给树屋通电，不过她们把所有的桌游和相当多的书拿到了这里。</p><p>最近几天，Sameen和Root开始在放学后一起锻炼。既然现在Root住到这里了，Sameen决定她们应该每晚都一起进行锻炼。</p><p>Root做完了她的最后一个俯卧撑，汗如雨下地倒在了地上。“你为什么要这样对我？我们两个人中有一个够强壮不就好了吗？”</p><p>“研究表明，健身对大脑很有益处。”Sameen说着，递给Root一条毛巾。“你不想促进大脑功能吗？”</p><p>“如果我的身体已经筋疲力尽了，我没法保持精神良好。”Root反击道，缓缓地坐起来。她用毛巾擦着脸。“还剩什么？”</p><p>“都做完了。”Sameen站了起来。“你自由了。”</p><p>Root笑了，站起身，把毛巾搭到肩膀上。她扯着自己无袖背心的下摆。Sameen或许觉得只穿着运动内衣和短裤进行锻炼很舒适自在，但Root每次都穿了比较多的衣服把自己遮盖住。她现在还是过于消瘦了，她不喜欢自己这样子。</p><p>她穿过房间，坐到窗台上，把一条腿伸到窗外。她听到下面的马路上有动静，向外望去，看到John的车正朝这边开了过来。</p><p>“我现在真的很期待暑假。”Root叹了口气，靠在窗框上。“我们会过得很开心的。”</p><p>“我在考虑自己造一辆卡丁车。”Sameen走过来站在她身旁。“也许John也会帮我。”</p><p>Root对她笑了。“听起来真有意思。”她又转过头望着窗外。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sameen问她。“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”</p><p>“我只是在适应。”Root答道，伸出一只手去够外面的树枝。她伸长脖子尝试观察树屋的房顶。“你觉得我们能爬到那上面去吗？”</p><p>“去屋顶上吗？”Sameen问。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“应该能吧。你先去那边的树杈上。我可以帮忙把你举上去。”</p><p>Root抓紧树枝，爬出窗户。她跨坐着挪到树枝末端，伸出一只手扶着屋顶。</p><p>“我觉得我可以的。”她说道，然后小心地爬上屋顶。她转过身，低头看着下方的Sameen。“快上来！”</p><p>Sameen爬出窗户，抬起手抓住屋顶边缘，然后用双臂轻松地把自己举了上去。</p><p>“Wow。”Root钦佩地看着她。“你的上肢力量真是惊人。”</p><p>“你也完全可以拥有这些。”Sameen说着站起身，在屋顶上漫步起来。“只要你做更多的俯卧撑。”</p><p>“呃。”Root仰躺下来，望着天空中粉色和橙色的晚霞。“免了。”</p><p>快到日落时分了。Root深呼吸了一下。日落也没法缓解一天的炎热，但夜幕依然可以让Root感到平静。再过几周就要到暑假了，她已经开始有点烦躁不安。她侧过头，发现Sameen正望着下方左邻右舍的房子。</p><p>“变高的感觉怎么样？”Root懒懒地问她。</p><p>Sameen扭过身子瞪着她。“你为什么这么沉迷于我的身高？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，把自己的脚趾碰在一起。“你长得好小只。我会觉得我需要保护你。”</p><p>“我不用保护。只有我保护别人的份。”</p><p>Root夸张性地瞪大眼睛。“Wow。你就像蝙蝠侠那么厉害。”</p><p>“也许我万圣夜的时候会扮成蝙蝠侠。”</p><p>“不行。”Root说着站起来。“我已经把我们的戏服全部规划好了。”</p><p>Sameen转过身瞪着她。“认真的吗！现在才四月！”</p><p>“我的一大性格特征可就是高瞻远瞩。”</p><p>Sameen面露微笑。“我知道，你总是会考虑将来。”</p><p>“我确实会。”Root慢慢地朝她走过来。“那你会吗？”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。“我考虑的主要是将来的饭菜。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，翻了个白眼。她听见房子的门打开了，转身看到John走进了院子。</p><p>“Root？Sameen？”他抬头喊着，在落日刺眼的光芒中眯起眼。“你们在上面吗？”</p><p>“在！”Root喊着回应，开始朝树枝那边走去。“开饭了？”</p><p>“该吃饭了！”</p><p>她轻声笑了，听见Sameen在她背后哼了一声。“我们这就下来！”</p><p>她们爬下屋顶回到树屋里面，收拾着东西。Root发现Sameen正在看她，脸红了。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。”Sameen摇摇头，朝通往下一层的楼梯走去。“我只是在想，我真高兴你会考虑未来。”</p><p>“噢，是吗？”Root跟着她下楼。她拿起地上的包，背在一侧肩膀上。</p><p>“嗯。我来负责担心我们的现在，而你可以担心我们的未来。”</p><p>Root望着开始爬下绳梯的Sameen，思考她刚才说的话。“我们的未来。”Root感觉喉头有些哽塞，用力吞咽了一下。Sameen也许不喜欢女生，或者她也许不喜欢Root，但Sameen仍然希望她的未来里有Root在。</p><p>那次Sameen问Root将来是否想结婚的时候，她曾说她想象着这样一个未来：她和她最好的朋友以及她们养的狗一起住在大城市里。好吧，现在她已经拥有了一个最好的朋友，还有一只狗。她本应感到满足了，可是她没有。</p><p>Root也不清楚为什么，但最近她开始觉得有些孤单。即便正和她的三个好朋友住在一起，她还是时常感到寂寞。自从情人节那天之后，Sameen就减少了她们之间的身体接触。她们每晚仍然会相拥入睡，但是感觉已经不一样了。</p><p>Root之前把她逼得太过了，现在她开始渐渐疏远了。Root清了清嗓子。现在重要的是，Sameen期待着一个共同的未来。她想要Root在她身边，而Root会一直在。这就该足够了。</p><p>“Root？” Sameen在地上喊道。</p><p>“来了！”Root匆忙走到梯子边，爬下来。她跟着Sameen走进她们的房子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 此处的对话：“起床啦，又是充满活力的一天。”“我会起床的，但我拒绝充满活力。“</p><p>原句为“Rise and shine.”“I’ll rise, but I refuse to shine.”</p><p>[2] 天启四骑士：出自圣经典故，带来末日景象的虚构人物，四名骑士分别代表瘟疫、战争、饥荒、死亡。</p><p>[3] 现实中的Bishop高级中学的吉祥物就是獾，所以球队就叫獾队（Bishop Badgers）。作者很贴心。</p><p>图片来自网络：https://imglf4.nosdn.127.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGpIanVrZnRvcjBNU0hnNnE2czhrN0VGYnJBTW9CU3h0SE14K0dnYkVyRTRnPT0.png</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 讲真，作为译者好像不应该在正文里跳出来吐槽，可能会让各位读者感到冲破次元壁的出戏？但是这章的槽点太大实在忍不住了。<strike>因为译者实在太话痨</strike></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Semi-Charmed Life 苦乐参半的生活</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Semi-Charmed Life - Third Eye Blind 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5049161<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root调整了一下握枪的手，眯眼沿着枪管望向前方。“一定要注意后坐力。”</p><p>“我在注意了。”坐在露营椅上的Sameen说。“我都已经注意了快半个小时了。”</p><p>暑假已经开始一周了，Root和Sameen正逐项完成暑期计划清单上的活动。她们已经又完整看过了一遍X档案，看完了全部八部《速度与激情》电影（以及同系列的两部短片），且每天晚上都去山坡上观星。今天，她们俩骑自行车来了距Bishop几英里远的树林里。</p><p>Root借来了John的猎枪收藏中的一把，它比她以前惯用的要重些，不过她也能将就着用。Root扣下扳机，击落了远处栅栏上的一个易拉罐。</p><p>“好了。”Root放低枪口，摘下背带。“你来试试。”</p><p>Sameen跳起身，从Root手中抢过枪。她用手上下抛了一下枪。“这比看起来的要重。”</p><p>“你能搞定吗？”Root坏笑着问。</p><p>Sameen挎上背带，调整着它勒在胸口的位置。“我会得心应手的。”</p><p>Root笑了，跑向她们的射击场的另一头，把更多易拉罐一字排开摆在木栅栏上。她喜欢来这里，身处茂密的草地和高大的树木之中会让她感觉充满活力。</p><p>她跑回Sameen身边。“好，先不要射击。先试着瞄准，同时感受枪在你手里的重量。”</p><p>Root看着Sameen眯起眼沿着枪管朝前望去，一边调整着持枪姿势。她伸手把Sameen的一只手往回拉。</p><p>“手不要靠近枪口，在靠近扳机的位置托着就好。记得让你的手远离子弹哈？”</p><p>Sameen用难以置信的眼神看着Root。“Wow。我又不傻。”</p><p>Root有些局促不安地对她微笑。“抱歉。我只是……能教你东西的感觉挺好的。”</p><p>“你总是在教我东西，书呆子。”Sameen重新开始瞄准。“现在我能开枪了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Root蹦跳着来到露营椅旁，坐下来。</p><p>她望着Sameen轻轻拨弄着扳机想找到个更自然的姿势。Root一直没觉得射击或打猎有多么有趣，但她挺擅长这类事。过去她和她爸爸一起去打猎时，她发现自己迅速的反应速度对此很有帮助。她总是尽量不去杀死动物，但如果不慎杀死了一只，她会体面地埋葬它。她爸爸离开以后，她就不再去打猎了。</p><p>Sameen扣下扳机，步枪的后坐力让她几乎无法控制住枪身。她吃痛叫了一声，抬手捂住肩膀。</p><p>“好他妈的疼。”她呻吟道。</p><p>Root尽力憋住不笑出声。“我告诉你要注意后坐力了。”</p><p>“我没想到它有这么大力道。”Sameen恼火地把枪丢到地上，迈着重重的脚步朝Root走来。“你刚才看起来就没什么事。”</p><p>“我差不多都用了一辈子枪了。”Root答道。</p><p>“好吧。”Sameen抱起双臂。“那你试过射箭吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”Root翻了个白眼。“我现在还留着我父亲的弓呢。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，显然是因为被全面超越了感到很不爽。“行吧。也许我天生就不是用枪的料。”</p><p>“或者是因为，”Root反驳道，“这是你的第一次尝试，你没有立刻变得擅长射击，就感觉有些烦躁。”</p><p>“刚才就是……感觉很不对。”Sameen轻蔑地说，把她的马尾辫甩到肩膀后面。</p><p>“这是代表你打算再试一次吗？”</p><p>Sameen瞪了她一眼，但还是转过身，用力跺着脚走回枪旁边。“你等着吧。下次你再抱怨要做太多个俯卧撑的时候，我就提起这件事。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“成熟点行不行。”</p><p>“我来告诉你什么才算成熟。”Sameen喃喃自语，再次瞄准对面的第一个易拉罐。</p><p>她扣动扳机，枪身又因后坐力失控了。“艹。让我再试一次。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen大声笑了起来。Root背着枪在她面前单膝跪下，整个人被茂密的高草半埋了起来。Root举起一个蒲公英编成的花环。</p><p>“我的女士，请接受这象征着我的爱情的花冠。”Root声音高昂地说道。</p><p>“你真是太怪了。”Sameen说着还是接过那个花环，戴在头上。“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后，”Root站起身来，“我们正式成婚了！”</p><p>“等一下。”Sameen抱起双臂。“为什么你是那个骑士？”</p><p>“没有为什么。”Root咧嘴笑了，开始在树林里走起来。</p><p>Sameen跟在后面，她的登山鞋踩着地上的枯枝落叶嘎吱作响。“‘没有为什么’算哪门子回答。我才应该是骑士，你来做那个女士。”</p><p>“为什么？就因为你比我更男孩子气吗？”Root笑了，伸出手拨弄着一条低垂的树枝。“那也太陈旧了。我的确很女性化，但那并不代表我不能成为骑士。”</p><p>
  <strike>（译注忍不住吐槽：你们在争谁才是攻吗？？大雾。顺便我站互攻。）</strike>
</p><p>“整个骑士/骑士风度的事本身就已经陈旧得不行了。”Sameen突然指向前方。“兔子。”</p><p>“噢！”Root丢下她的背包，飞奔着追在那只兔子后面，跑远了。</p><p>Sameen环顾四周，想找个更好的地方等待。以她对Root的了解，她估计会有些时间需要打发了。她发现了一个低得足以抓住的树杈，于是背起Root的包，爬上树。在树杈上坐好之后，她打开Root的包，从里面摸出一个苹果。</p><p>她正在包里翻来翻去，裤子后口袋发出一声振动。她翻了个白眼，掏出手机。又是Tomas。</p><p>在过去几周里，他们互发了一些消息。基本上都是Tomas发来一些撩她的话，然后她告诉他滚开。不过她的确得承认，他长得有点帅。Sameen仍然没搞清楚她对此是什么感觉。</p><p>她还没有告诉过Root，她和Tomas在聊天。每次她们俩在一起时如果手机响了起来，她就谎称是Joss或者Zoe的消息。有一次她不小心说成了是Martine，结果Root想抢过手机来看。在那次惊险脱身之后，她开始把手机保持静音模式。</p><p>Sameen把手机丢进Root的背包里，没有理Tomas。她不是很确定，为什么她还没有告诉Root这件事，以及为什么她仍在和Tomas发消息。她其实对他没有任何形式的感觉，但这对她来说相当平常。</p><p>等她考虑好怎么处理Tomas的事，她会告诉Root的。在那之前，没有必要去让Root心烦。也不是说那会让Root心烦，因为她和Tomas之间根本什么事都没有。Sameen把头后仰靠在树干上，用力咬了一大口苹果。</p><p>有些时候，她和Root之间的相处方式就像是在约会；而且，有些时候她并不介意。可是在其他时候，那会让她感到有些窒息。她喜欢自由的感觉和独处的时光。现在Root总是在她身边，她们一起上课，一起出去玩，还住在了一起。Sameen简直没剩一刻时间可以自己一个人待着了。</p><p>她知道只要她提出来了，Root就会另找些事情去做，给她留出一些独处的时间。假如她说她想和Joss或是Zoe一起出去玩，而不带上Root，Root大概能理解的。假如她告诉Root，她想和Tomas单独出去，Root也许会……问题就在于她并不知道Root会有什么感觉，也不知道该怎样去弄明白。</p><p>“Sameen！”Root站在地上喊道。“快看！”</p><p>她低下头，看到Root手里抓着一只小小的灰兔子，她惊讶地挑起眉。那只兔子嗅着Root的上衣，用牙轻轻啃她的头发。</p><p>“Wow，你抓到它了。”</p><p>Root满脸都写着得意。“那还用说。你在怀疑我的实力吗？”</p><p>“说实话，”Sameen耸耸肩，“是啊。”</p><p>“美貌的少女啊，勿要质疑你的骑士！”Root挺起胸膛，吹嘘道。“我可是智勇双全！”</p><p>兔子在她怀中不停扭动，突然间开始用力踢蹬挣扎。Sameen望着Root费力地想抓着兔子不放，最后还是被它挣脱了。兔子迅捷地跳开，很快消失在树丛中。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，把Root的背包丢下来，然后自己也跳下地。她咬了苹果最后一口，把果核朝肩膀后面一丢。“现在我们干什么？”</p><p>“严格来说，”Root看着被丢掉的苹果核说，“你这是乱丢垃圾。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“那是个果核而已，是可以自然分解的。”</p><p>“但是，如果你没把它丢在苹果树能够生长的地方，它就会打破生态系统的平衡，最终毁掉这个星球。”</p><p>
  <strike>（译注忍不住吐槽：译者就是学相关专业的，阿根说的完全夸张了，各位请不要介意在树林里丢果核（误））</strike>
</p><p>“好吧，”Sameen翻了个白眼，“能不能别戏这么足。”</p><p>“我只是想拯救我们居住的这个星球。”</p><p>“只有我居住在这个星球上。” Sameen走到苹果核旁边，把它捡了起来。“而你居住在太空里。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root张开双臂维持平衡，沿着铁轨的一边往前走。她抬起一条腿想要站稳。Sameen在她旁边停下，站在轨道正中间。</p><p>“别把鞋卡住了。”Sameen用命令的口气说。“如果有火车来了，我可不会留下陪你。”</p><p>“你只要别追着我的帽子跑就好。”Root开了个玩笑，放下那条腿，继续朝前走。</p><p>Sameen皱起脸，在她旁边沉重地走着。“你对那个电影还真是着迷。”</p><p>“我是个拉拉，Sameen。我得看完所有的拉拉电影。这是规矩。”</p><p>“规矩？”Sameen踢起一块石头。“太傻了。”</p><p>Root笑了，没有往心里去。她真的很喜欢《油炸绿番茄》，还有《惊世狂花》和《面子》。Sameen会抱怨只是因为她喜欢动作片，而Root喜欢浪漫喜剧。她们看过了八部《速度与激情》（没算上那两个短片），所以Root也可以挑选同样数量的拉拉电影。</p><p>“规矩又不是我定的。”Root微笑着说。</p><p>Sameen嘲笑地哼了一声。“你通常可不会遵守什么规矩。”</p><p>Root望见前面不远处有一个废弃的火车车厢，她跳下铁轨，朝那边走去。“嘿，咱们去那看看吧。”</p><p>那个敞开着的巨大车厢看起来已经停在那儿起码几年了，一直无人问津。Root开始小跑着接近它。</p><p>“Wow。”Sameen把Root的背包丢到生锈的平台上。“挺酷的。”</p><p>Root观察着整个车厢。据她估计，它大约有十米长，车厢外面原本的绿漆大部分都已脱落了，车厢门上依稀可以辨认出褪色的黄色“CCPN”字样。车厢门已被推到了一边，内部展露无遗。</p><p>Root从没对火车产生过多少兴趣，不过她能够欣赏它们所象征的工程学壮举。它们曾点燃经济变革的火花，把整个国家连接在了一起。世界上第一部电影的主题就是它们。而且，它们本身也确实很酷。</p><p>“呃，好大的一块金属废料。”Sameen做了个鬼脸。</p><p>Root盯着她。“火车是很伟大的，Sameen。它们曾经造就过历史。”</p><p>“你是个喜欢火车的书呆子。我一点也不意外。”她踮起脚，朝车厢里面张望。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，走去观察那些巨大的车轮。它们的高度达到她的腰，因年久而发黑。她伸手想去摸一把，但被Sameen制止了。</p><p>“别碰，你会得破伤风的。”她说着，把双手搁在车厢地板上。</p><p>“呃，你真会煞风景。我在探索呢！”</p><p>Root还是转身离开了车轮，走到车厢门边。她看着Sameen正努力想用双臂撑起自己爬进车里，不禁笑出了声。车厢地板达到Root胸口的高度，然而Sameen比她要矮上十五公分（译注：原文如此），所以车厢地板和她的下巴颏平齐。即便她的上肢力量确实惊人，她也很难直接把自己举上去。</p><p>“来，”Root说着在她身旁单膝跪下，“踩着我的膝盖上去。”</p><p>“你又在搞骑士那一套？”Sameen低头斜了她一眼。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“不。是因为你只有一米高。”</p><p>“太粗鲁了。”Sameen嘟囔着，还是一脚踩在Root膝盖上，用力爬上了车厢地板。她转过身坐下，把双脚从车厢边缘垂下来。“这里可以成为一个很酷的秘密藏身点。”</p><p>“也许我们可以带过来一些毯子什么的。把这儿改造成一个度假屋！”Root叉着腰提议。“男生禁止入内。”</p><p>“John和Lionel半点机会都没了。”Sameen咯咯笑起来。她身子向后倚，用双手支撑自己。“说起来，我们今晚有什么计划？”</p><p>Root已经又徘徊到了铁轨边，观察着枕木之间长出来的野花。“我觉得Zoe和Joss要过来留宿。”</p><p>“觉得？”</p><p>Root叹了口气。“每次她们俩在一起的时候，都根本不怎么回复消息。而实际上她们俩总是在一起。”</p><p>“她们和我们差不多。”</p><p>“除了她们经常接吻之外。”Root喃喃自语。她注意到地上的碎石下面露出一个被压扁了的分币，把它捡了起来。“这好酷啊。”</p><p>她走到Sameen旁边，把分币递给她看。Sameen接过它，仔细查看。</p><p>“勉强能辨认出上面的盾牌。”她把分币扔回给Root。</p><p>远处传来刺耳的汽笛声。Root从口袋里掏出几个硬币，迅速地把它们沿着铁轨放下，然后跑回废弃车厢旁边。Sameen伸手把她拉了上来。Root摘下背上的步枪，在车厢边缘坐下，这时那辆火车驶入了她们的视线。</p><p>她们的腿和那辆火车离的很近，不过Root并不担心。除非有什么东西从车上掉下来砸到她们，不然应该没有什么危险。她望着越来越近的火车，因巨大的噪音畏缩了一下。</p><p>火车以高速掠过，强风随之扑面而来，吹起她们的头发。Root咧嘴笑着注视火车轰然驶过，后面拖着一串蒸汽。火车总让她产生想逃离的念头。她喜欢那种感觉：你永远没法知道它们来自何方，也不知道它们正往何处去。它们只是不断地从一个地方开往下一个地方。也许某一天，她会跳上其中一列火车，然后再也不回来。</p><p>火车还在隆隆地驶过，她瞥了一眼Sameen。她正紧闭着双眼，Root看不出她在想什么。Root好奇火车是否让她回忆起了童年时光，又或许，她只是怕有灰尘进到眼睛里。</p><p>最后，火车的车尾绕过了弯道，最后一节车厢也呼啸着远去。Root把步枪留在车上，跳下地面跑向铁轨。她刚才放下的那些硬币都已被压扁了，但当她伸手去捡的时候，发现它们还很烫手。</p><p>她转身望着Sameen。“估计要等好久它们才能凉下来。我就把它们先留在这儿，下次我们再来拿。”</p><p>“所以，这就是我们新的秘密藏身点啦？”Sameen坏笑着把Root的背包丢到地面上。</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着点点头。“嗯！我们可以有时去山坡那里，有时来这里。这里到了晚上绝对会是一个阈限空间（liminal space）。”</p><p>“阈限空间，”Sameen用不屑的语气说着，从车厢上跳下来，“是个什么鬼？”</p><p>Root沿着铁轨朝她们先前停放自行车的地方走去。她听见身后的Sameen拿上了背包和枪，跑着跟了上来。</p><p>“我们之前没说过这个吗？”</p><p>“不记得了。”Sameen在她旁边走着。“你确实说过很多话。”</p><p>“随便啦。”Root笑道，用肩膀撞了一下她的肩膀。“阈限空间就是一个遮蔽相当微弱的地方，那里的时间也是停滞的。”</p><p>“‘遮蔽相当微弱的地方’？这和外星生命有关吗？”</p><p>“不，它是个……你知道那种感觉吗，你身在学校里，周围却空无一人，气氛有些奇怪。就像是，你没法分清现在是白天还是黑夜，即便阳光正透过窗户照了进来？或者，像是陌生小镇里的一个没有人影的加油站？像是一座湖边码头，你想去那里游泳，却不被允许？”</p><p>Sameen一脸怀疑的表情，但还是耸了耸肩。“嗯，也许吧。我没有过被吓坏的体验。”</p><p>“不是因为被吓坏……”Root叹了口气。“我解释得不太好。”</p><p>“为什么晚上的空车厢会成为一个阈限空间？”</p><p>Root把双手插进口袋，感觉到每走一步，背上的步枪都会碰撞她的臀部。“我不清楚。我只是觉得那应该会很酷，坐在一个废弃车厢里凝望星空，凝望永恒。这个车厢曾经是为带人们去远方而存在，但现在它再也不能了。”</p><p>“你是不是……”Sameen犹豫了一下。“你最近是不是因为无聊，感觉烦躁不安？我们还没存够去公路旅行的钱，但还是可以另找些事情做。”</p><p>Root温柔地微笑起来， Sameen试着想安抚她，这让她感觉很开心。“没事的。我们很快就要去科珀斯克里斯蒂了，到时候会很刺激。”</p><p>“你能不能告诉我在科珀斯克里斯蒂会发生什么事？”Sameen皱眉瞪着她。</p><p>“不行！嗯，我也不会告诉你我们会在哪天去，免得你google到它。”</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen嘟囔着说。“只要不是什么无聊的艺术展就行。”</p><p>Root的手机震动了一下，她从后口袋里掏出手机。Joss和Zoe今晚要过来留宿，而且她们会带一些啤酒过来。Root的手指在屏幕键盘前犹豫了片刻，Martine说过的话又在她的脑海中响起。她摇了摇头，发消息告诉她们她很激动，这还是第一次在树屋里办留宿聚会。</p><p>“嗯，Zoe和Joss要过来。”Root告诉Sameen。“她们会带些啤酒过来。”</p><p>“所有的高中生都会喝这么多酒吗？”她们继续走着，Sameen问道。</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“我也不知道啊。也许吧。多到足够让Elias一直维持生意。”</p><p>“你见过那家伙的哥哥没有？脸上有疤的那个？”Sameen吹了声口哨。“那可是个长得很凶的狠角色。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen仰面躺在树屋的木地板上，风扇径直朝着她吹风。风扇单调的嗡嗡响声和它送来的凉风，让她有些昏昏欲睡。太阳已经落山很久了，但外面还是很热。她闭上双眼，听着Root和另外两个女生聊天。</p><p>“真的吗？和谁？”Root正问着。</p><p>“Cal Beecher。”Joss咯咯笑着答道。“他好帅啊。”</p><p>打开玻璃瓶的咔嚓声。Sameen知道Zoe和Joss正互相搂抱着待在一条毯子下面，她们不知怎的能够忍耐炎热。她们俩都带来了短裤作为睡裤，Sameen有点恼火地想着。她自己穿了长裤过来，随后热得实在难忍的时候就直接把它脱掉了。她们都是女生；她们应该能应付她只穿着内裤的样子。</p><p>“唔，我的初吻对象是John。”Zoe说着叹了口气。“在我们四岁的时候。我第一次和人亲热也是跟他。”</p><p>“恶心。”Sameen从房间这头发话了。“我敢打赌，亲他肯定和亲一堵墙没区别。”</p><p>“其实，”Joss冲她喊道，“他可是很敏感的。”</p><p>Sameen捂住自己的胃部。“拜托别说了。我要吐了。”</p><p>她们都朝她笑了起来。她听见Root在轻声咳嗽。</p><p>“你呢，Root？”Joss问她。“你的初吻对象是谁？”</p><p>“噢。”Root听上去有些惊讶。“呃，是Hanna。其实，那次只是在嘴上轻轻亲了一下而已。”</p><p>“Hanna Frey？”Zoe问道。“哈，我怎么不知道这事？”</p><p>“我从没告诉过别人。后来没多久，她就搬走了。”</p><p>Sameen能听见衣服在地上来回蹭着的沙沙声。</p><p>“那确实可以理解，”Joss说，“你们俩以前总是形影不离。她就像你的上一个Sameen。”</p><p>这句话令她睁开眼睛坐了起来，瞪着房间那头的三个女生。</p><p>“谁是Hanna Frey？你当时为什么要亲她？”她抱起双臂问，一点也没有嫉妒。她只是觉得好奇，Root为何从没提起过有Hanna这么个人。</p><p>Root看上去有些局促不安。“呃，我们上初中时是好朋友，经常一起出去玩。”</p><p>“然后你亲了她？”Sameen追问着，纯粹是出于好奇。“她是你的女朋友吗？”</p><p>“不是。”Root摇头，搁在膝上的双手用力握在了一起。她只穿着一件宽大的T恤作为睡衣，光着的双腿从T恤下面伸出来。“她是直的。我们只是一起练习一下。”</p><p>“好吧。”Sameen恼火地说。她站起身，把风扇挪到其他女生那边。如果她们执意要坐在房间那头，那她们就也得忍受冷空气。“你们现在关系还是很好吗？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，把头发撩到耳后。“算不上吧，我们有时候还聊聊天，不过她在学校真的很忙，而我平时都在和你一起玩，没多少空闲时间。”</p><p>Sameen想起她自己还是能设法抽空给Tomas发消息，不禁皱眉。“嗯。”</p><p>“所以，”Zoe来回打量着她们俩说，“Hanna是你试着亲的第一个人。那你第一次和人亲热是跟谁呢？”</p><p>Root脸红了。“我还从来没有和人亲热过。”</p><p>“啥？”Joss夸张地往后一仰。“一次都没？妹子，你跟不上潮流了。”</p><p>Root脸上的红晕又加深了。“呃，我是想说，肯定很快就会有的。我会在毕业之前开始谈恋爱的。”</p><p>Sameen望着她，又一次开始好奇，Root是否对她有那种喜欢。她清楚，她和Root真的很亲密，比寻常朋友之间要亲密得多。但这并不必然代表着Root在暗恋她。她们是会相拥入睡没错，但这件事是Sameen自己主动开始的。Root喜欢女生，并不代表她就喜欢Sameen。</p><p>Sameen想起她每次换衣服的时候，Root的目光流连在她身上的样子。她每次注意到时，Root都在微笑看着她的样子。情人节那天Root提议去裸泳，然后想要吻她的样子。</p><p>不过，Root是个蕾丝，也许她没法忍住不看Sameen的身体。Sameen刚刚搬来的那会，Root真的很渴望友情；她可能只是很高兴能有人一起打发时间。那次她们差点接吻了，Sameen想着，那算是什么呢？她意识到，当时她们俩都喝醉了，醉得很厉害；她都没法翻过一道栅栏，而Root吐在了她身上。</p><p>Root甚至都不知道Sameen喜欢女生。Sameen甚至都不确定自己喜欢女生，或者只是喜欢……Root。Sameen吞咽了一下，心怦怦跳着。她完全没想到今晚会这样发展。她没想到她们会聊到接吻。她没想到Root曾有过另一个像她这样的最好的朋友。她没想到会终于承认了她对Root的……感情？受到的吸引？即使只是对她自己承认了。她感觉心跳加速。</p><p>Hanna Frey，Sameen默默对自己说。这是Root可能并没在暗恋她的另一个理由。在Sameen之前，她身边还有过另外一个这样的人。类似的关系，和另一个女孩。也许Root只是习惯于和别人发展出很紧密的关系。也许她只是喜欢通过亲密接触表达喜爱之情。也许她完全就没有喜欢Sameen。</p><p>“Sameen？”Zoe的声音把她从思绪中拉了出来。</p><p>她们三个都正在疑惑地看着她。Sameen吞咽了一下，深吸一口气。</p><p>“抱歉，我刚才……走神了。怎么了？”Sameen说着微微一笑，想表现得一如往常。</p><p>她没去理Root投来的关切眼神，专注地望着Zoe和Joss。</p><p>Zoe挑起眉毛。“我们在问，你有没有亲过某个人。”</p><p>“噢。”Sameen耸肩。“我的初吻是在小学的时候，和某个男生，如果那算数的话。不过我也还没和别人亲热过。”</p><p>Zoe迅速瞥了Joss一眼，然后又看着Sameen。“你们俩应该练习一下！”</p><p>“练习什么？”Sameen问，朝风扇靠过去。</p><p>“练习接吻啊！”Zoe啪地把双手合到一起。“还有谁能是比朋友更好的练习对象？”</p><p>Sameen咬紧牙，看了一眼Root。Root看起来陷入了沉思，就像她一时没法决定她是不是该兴奋。</p><p>“一起练习？”Sameen问Zoe。“我们谁都不会法式湿吻。这看起来只会起到反作用。”</p><p>Joss翻了个白眼，不过Zoe点了一下头。</p><p>“好吧。”Zoe朝Root伸出手。“过来这边。”</p><p>“什么？”Root睁大双眼问。她的双手抓紧了T恤的下摆。“去那边？”</p><p>“我要教你怎么接吻，然后你就可以教给Sameen。”</p><p>Root望着她，Sameen尽力做出鼓励的微笑。想到要再次亲吻Root，她的胸口有种悸动的感觉。在同一时间感到如此脆弱又如此激动，这使她困惑不安。从来都没有多少东西能让她产生感觉，可是Root不知怎的走进了她心里。她很渴望。Root让她产生了渴望的感觉。</p><p>Root四肢着地爬到Zoe那边。Zoe掀开她的毯子跪坐起来，紧紧贴着Root。看到Root紧张地吞咽了一下，她咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“好，”Zoe开始说道，“接吻的秘诀在于自信！你心里清楚，你要吻的那个人也同样想要吻你，所以没什么好怕的！上就是了！”</p><p>Root点点头，吸了一口气。她俯下身，轻轻贴上Zoe的嘴唇。Zoe突然间搂住Root的腰，拉着她一起倒在地上，Root发出一声模糊不清的惊叫。Sameen不禁笑出了声，Joss因此冲她翻了个白眼。</p><p>Sameen不知道自己应不应该看着Root吻Zoe，好在几秒过后Zoe就放开了她。Root头发凌乱地重新跪坐起身，试图平静下来，Sameen微笑看着她。</p><p>“你看，”Zoe说着也坐起来，“其实很容易！”</p><p>Joss打了她的手臂一下。“你都快把她吓出心脏病来了！”</p><p>“Root可比你认为的要更坚强。”Zoe自我辩护道，又拉起毯子盖好自己。“现在去吻Sameen吧。”</p><p>Sameen眯起眼打量Zoe，想搞清楚她在玩什么把戏。Zoe无辜地睁大双眼回望她，眨了眨眼。</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen嘟囔着，有些不情愿地膝行到Root旁边。“来吧，教我。”</p><p>Root把双手插进她的头发，想把它扎起来。“等一下。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，瞥了一眼Zoe和Joss。见Joss悄悄冲她竖了个大拇指，她恼怒地皱起眉头。那两个女孩多半已经计划这件事很久了。她们真不该管这么多闲事。</p><p>“就这么披着吧。”Sameen朝Root点头示意。</p><p>“好。”Root耸了耸肩，双手轻轻环住Sameen的腰。“准备好了吗？”</p><p>Sameen点点头，刻意保持着面无表情，拒绝流露出自己也许可能有的那么一丝紧张情绪。这和新年那次差不多，不过这次她们会用上舌头。她把双手搭在Root的肩上，留意到现在双方都跪着的情况下，她们之间的身高差没那么大了。Root俯身靠近，认真看着她的脸。</p><p>Sameen深吸一口气，目光落在了Root的嘴唇上。她向前靠过去，轻轻覆上Root的嘴唇，闭上双眼感受它的柔软。Root把她抱得更紧，微张双唇来接纳她的。</p><p>Sameen抬起双手抚着Root的后颈，伸进她长长的棕发。Root轻咬了一下她的嘴唇，Sameen不禁倒吸一口气，本能地手上加了些力，扯着Root的头发使她朝后仰头，Root嘶地吸了口气。</p><p>Sameen张开嘴，在Root的唇边喘息着，感到她们身体紧贴在一起的那些地方十分燥热。她此刻的感觉就像高强度健身中的最后五分钟，就像踢入决胜球的瞬间，就像清晨刚从床上起身就感到Root永远冰凉的手指伸过来寻找她。Sameen从未像此刻渴望继续亲吻Root一样渴望过任何事。</p><p>她用牙齿轻拉，含住了Root的下唇，觉得太空尝起来大概就是这般滋味：炽热、浩瀚又奇妙到难以言表。她的拇指抚过Root轮廓清晰的颧骨，不觉屏住了呼吸。这实在超出她的承受范围了。</p><p>她甩开手抽身退开，猛地站起来。“我再也不想做这种事了。”</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，还在努力平复着呼吸，Sameen看向别处。她仿佛能听到自己狂乱的心跳声。亲吻Root让她感觉如此失控，她不喜欢这样。她不喜欢自己的全部感官都这样如此沉溺于另一个人。</p><p>“我觉得我天生就不是接吻的料。”Sameen耸耸肩。“它不适合我。”</p><p>Root瞥向Zoe和Joss，Sameen这才记起她们俩也在房间里。她翻了个白眼。</p><p>“Wow，”Zoe深呼吸了一下，“作为一个天生就不适合的人，你刚才看起来还蛮投入的。”</p><p>“我说了我不喜欢。”Sameen低吼一声。</p><p>她从其他人身边冲过，跑上四级台阶上了第二层，脚下的木板被踩得砰砰响。她来到窗边望着外面，双手用力抓住窗台，直到指节都发白。她得冷静下来。</p><p>Sameen无法理解这些感觉是从何而来。她和Root相处时通常都觉得很轻松。她们平时只是聊聊天，看星星，或在周围四处探索，或一起写作业。为何接吻就会让她感觉如此不同？</p><p>“你刚才真的太过分了。”Joss在她身后说。</p><p>Sameen回头望去，Joss正抱着双臂倚在墙边。她翻了个白眼，重新看向窗外。下面的院子里，Zoe和Root正朝房子走去。</p><p>“无所谓了。”</p><p>“我是认真的。”Joss直起身，慢慢地向她走过来。“我们都清楚Root喜欢你。你终于吻了她，然后就大叫着说你讨厌接吻。”</p><p>Sameen转过身。“我没想吻她！”她像野兽一样呲牙发出嘶声。“那是你们俩开始的愚蠢游戏，又不是我！”</p><p>“我可没听见你说过不要。”Joss反击道。“事实上，我听见你告诉Root，让她把头发披着就好。”</p><p>Sameen恼怒地举起双臂。“我不知道该怎么跟你说。”</p><p>“跟我说说你为什么被吓坏了。”</p><p>“我没有……”Sameen双手叉腰，叹息了一声。她用力闭上双眼。“我只是……突然感觉……不知所措。”</p><p>“不知所措？”Joss听起来有些理解。</p><p>“我不……”Sameen茫然地挥动着双手，睁开眼睛。“我不擅长这种事。”</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>“感情。人际交往。Root。我也不清楚。”</p><p>“Sameen，”Joss叹了口气，“你没有给自己足够的信心。你一直都对Root很好。她过得那么开心。”</p><p>“我做不到。我没法……和她约会。”Sameen无助地耸耸肩。“我喜欢和她一起玩，也想一直和她做朋友，可是……我没法成为她想要的那种女朋友。”</p><p>“你怎么知道她想要什么？你问过她吗？”</p><p>Sameen犹豫了一下。不，她没问过。她当然没有。怎么，难道她应该告诉Root，自己暗恋她吗？她没法做这种事。Root需要的是一个朋友，一个始终能支持她的人。</p><p>“你难道真的指望我会相信，”Joss说着又叹了口气，“你不认为Root喜欢的就是真实的你吗？”</p><p>“我不知道。她应该会想要去约会，还有牵手，还有两个人总是黏在一起。”</p><p>“这和你们俩现在会做的事有什么区别？”Joss问。“约会又能改变什么？”</p><p>约会又能改变什么？Sameen深呼吸了一下。不会有什么的。毕竟她们两人已经亲密到了有些荒谬的地步。Sameen想起她们总是相拥着入睡，她们会讨论未来，什么事都一起做。</p><p>“我做不到。”她低声道。“我不知道该怎么做到。我没法像她应得的那样去爱她。”</p><p>Joss叹息着用手抹了一把脸。“好吧。我就不再逼你了，但是……”她用怜悯的眼神看了Sameen一眼。“你自己好好想想。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，又看向窗外。她看到Root正沿着绳梯爬了上来，叹了口气。Joss的脚步声逐渐远去，显然是走向了门口。Sameen深吸一口气，感觉汗水顺着自己的后背流下来。</p><p>她们之前吹起了一个充气床垫放在这层，因为要第一次在树屋里过夜而感到激动。而现在，Sameen有些恐惧这个安排了。</p><p>“Sameen？”</p><p>她转过身，倚着窗台，试着对Root露出微笑。Root正站在房间对面，看起来很害怕。通常只有Martine或Lambert才会让她产生这种表情。Sameen感觉胸口一紧，清楚这一次，是她自己引起了这种表情。</p><p>“嘿。”Sameen开口说道，发出的声音却微不可闻。她清了下嗓子重新开口。“嗨。”</p><p>“你还好吗？”Root问。她稍抬起一只脚想往前走，但最后又放下了。</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen点点头。“我很抱歉我刚才大吼大叫了。那不是因为生你的气。”</p><p>Root看向别处，用手揉搓着T恤的下摆。那件T恤是Sameen在Goodwill二手店给她买的，前面印着一只比利时马里努阿犬的褪色图案。Root防御性地交叉起双臂。</p><p>“我们……我们没事吧？”</p><p>Sameen想要对她微笑，但她已经感到疲惫不堪了。人们是怎么做到每天都有那么多感情的？</p><p>她只是又点了点头。“嗯，Root。我们没事了。刚才真的不是因为你。我只是……那很难解释。”</p><p>Root温柔地轻声笑了。“你被欲望冲昏了头，以至于你得用力退开，免得当着我们朋友的面就把我吃干抹净？”</p><p>Sameen发出吃惊的笑声，有些难以置信地摇摇头。“是啊。疯狂控制了我。”</p><p>Root放松了一些，在她们的床垫上坐下。她纤瘦的双腿是如此修长，膝盖几乎要碰到她的下巴。“我真的很高兴我们是朋友。我不知道还有谁能容忍我。”</p><p>“我没有‘容忍’你。”Sameen翻了个白眼，走到床垫旁边。“我时不时地还挺喜欢你的陪伴。”</p><p>Root微笑着拉起毯子盖住自己。Sameen也躺到床上，把毯子全都推到Root身上。</p><p>“嘿，”Root想把它们推回去，“你在干什么呢？”</p><p>“太热了，我不想盖东西。”Sameen躺在光床垫上，仍然感觉自己裸露的皮肤热得像要融化。“我就这么睡了。”</p><p>她闭上眼，不去看Root的表情。Sameen真的感觉很热，而且她也没有心情去像平时那样和Root贴得很近入睡。如果她不是这么困的话，她告诉自己，她可能就会回自己房间去睡了，避免和Root睡同一张床。</p><p>她感觉到Root在旁边调整着姿势。动静停止后，她悄悄张开一只眼看去。Root用后背对着Sameen，她侧身缩成了一团，膝盖几乎都要从床边上掉下去了。Sameen吞咽了一下，睁开双眼盯着天花板。</p><p>她不知道今后该怎么办。她想和Root在一起，作为朋友；也许她还想要更多。可是如果一个吻就能让她这般发狂，她又该怎么面对一段恋情？也许她需要找点东西来分散注意力。让她不再总是想着Root，Root的笑容，Root的嘴唇。</p><p>Sameen早前丢在床边的手机亮了起来。她拿起手机，上面显示着Tomas的名字。她看着那条调情的消息皱了下脸。他难道指望她会在凌晨3点钟回复吗？</p><p>她瞥了一眼Root的背影，皱起眉头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S. </strong>翻译完成五分之一啦_(:з)∠)_这篇文是真的长。今天的P.S.充满安利。</p><p><strong>P.S.2. </strong>阿根不愧是得州人，从小就学会了用枪。安利：AA在2011年的电影《Sironia》中本色出演美丽温柔得州女孩，在里面也有很帅气的练习射击镜头哦。里面还有一段AA的认真唱歌。<strike>b站好像没有这两段的剪辑需要资源的朋友可以私戳我</strike></p><p><strong>P.S.3. </strong>阿根提到的《面子》是华裔导演伍思薇的作品，她今年又出了一部青春和同性题材的电影《真心半解》，挺好评的。在此推荐一下！</p><p><strong>P.S.4.</strong> “就这么披着。”瞬间想起Killing Eve里面的初遇啊啊啊！不过作者当时更到这的时候是17年，KE还没开播。What a coincidence!!</p><p> </p><p>来自作者的彩蛋！</p><p>（已经过授权）两图均转载自作者的汤不热：http://maybesomedaysameen.tumblr.com</p><p>https://imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGlxMlZrK1pjZklncEM3VXZpdzdISnltTERVWEZKQ0R0Z2tBdzA0YU5pR0JnPT0.bmp</p><p>https://imglf3.nosdn0.126.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGlxMlZrK1pjZklnamt2MGZhVWY2bGRzL2pUbWJnWVY3dXhuU0ZsZFFMakVBPT0.png</p><p>图一是作者给这个文做的海报。</p><p>图二是她们的房间，还有其他一些出场过的东西，由作者手绘。</p><p>图二里从上到下的英文分别是：</p><p>“我要相信”海报；粉色心形的那张纸笔迹有点模糊，好像意思是“R&amp;S的友谊证书”；Bishop足球校队的墙贴；贴在柜子上面的“Root的财产”。</p><p>Root的电磁探测器。</p><p>业余收音机（Root的最新型号）。</p><p>Root的书包：Do Not Open.</p><p>一杯思乐冰（Slurpee）。</p><p>Root在上个情人节时编的辫子和红蝴蝶结。</p><p>Root给Sameen的纹身贴，和她之前送Sameen的项链吊坠相同的图案。</p><p>（你们还记得那个整体是一支箭，中间有个弹簧的吊坠吗？既然没人吐过槽，我自己吐好了。Shaw不是”A straight line, an arrow”嘛，这篇文里送她一支带弹簧的箭是几个意思？果然变弯了？）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Gotta Go My Own Way 我得走自己的路了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Gotta Go My Own Way - Zac Efron / Vanessa Hudgens 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5045518<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root深呼吸了一下。她正沿着70号市场路缓缓骑行，Bear小跑着跟在她身旁。Sameen去忙她自己的事了，Root决定再次造访她们的废弃车厢，开始装饰这个度假屋。每次她们把Bear独自丢下时她都有些为他难过，所以她把他的系绳拴在自行车把上，带着他一起过来。</p><p>她环顾四周，欣赏着附近的老旧木栅栏和风中轻柔起伏的麦田。待在开阔的户外，尤其是离开了Bishop，这让她感觉冷静了些。她最近在晚上花了太多时间对着电脑，现在被热辣的阳光和清凉的风包裹真令人舒心。</p><p>Root微笑着低头看向Bear。他的舌头耷拉在嘴边，开心地摇动尾巴。Sameen今天一早就离开了，她留了张便条，上面写着“去玩了。不会回消息。”Root发消息问了她们所有的朋友，但没有人知道她去哪了。</p><p>Root踩着踏板站起来，她背上背着的行李袋颠簸了一下，身下的自行车摇晃着。Sameen不肯告诉Root，她和谁出去了，这感觉很奇怪。不过自从几周前那次树屋里的留宿聚会之后，Sameen就开始变得疏离。</p><p>Root明白其中原因。Sameen现在知道Root暗恋她了，这让她很不愉快。她们间的关系依然紧密，只从外表看也许什么都没改变，但Root心里清楚，Sameen在有意疏远她，现在还和别人出去了。</p><p>Root的朋友渐渐地离开了她，这不是第一次了。只是，这种事发生的时间通常早得多，而不是在成为朋友十个月之后。她迅速蹬着自行车，向右倾斜身子绕过一个转角。Bear迈开大步跟上她的速度。拐过转角后，她重新坐直，放慢车速，让Bear可以稍作休息。</p><p>Root还没有和Sameen提起她们之间的变化，她不想一不小心把她推得更远。但她也不知道现在该怎么办。在她们那次接吻之前，这段关系让她很安心，甚至可以说让她很幸福，即便那只是柏拉图式的纯精神友谊。而现在呢，她感觉岌岌可危。如果最后她们完全疏远了，简直没法想象高中剩下的三年该会过得多尴尬。</p><p>啁啾的鸟鸣声传来，Root抬头望去，一只小鸟从她头顶掠过，停歇在不远处的树枝上。她按下刹车，放下一只脚支撑，在坑洼不平的土路上停下车。她把背包放到膝上，从里面找出一本《西布利鸟类指南》，那是上个圣诞节时Harold送给她的。</p><p>她重新把包背到背上，一边留意着那只鸟，一边翻着书页。片刻后，她找到了这种鸟，书上说它是卡罗来纳鹪鹩（Carolina Wren）[1]。Root从背带裤的口袋里掏出一只记号笔，圈出这个鸟名，以标记她已经找到这种鸟了。</p><p>她看了一眼那只鸣唱着的小鸟，面露微笑。</p><p>“卡罗来纳鹪鹩，”她对Bear读道，“是一种常见的鹪鹩，它是一种留鸟，分布在美国东部、加拿大安大略省的最南部，以及墨西哥东北部靠近国境的地带。哈。”</p><p>她又抬头望着那只鸟。“我们这里离墨西哥边境有好几百英里呢，鹪鹩先生（Mr. Wren）。”Root俯下身对Bear说：“我知道它是一位‘先生’，因为这种鸟只有雄性会鸣唱。”</p><p>Root合上书，把它连同记号笔一起丢进车筐里。她拿出手机给Harold发了条消息，告诉他，她又见到了一种新的鸟。与其说对自然的共同兴趣拉近了他们俩的距离，倒不如说实际上是因为Harold老是不停地谈论鸟类，Root不得不也开始观鸟，以让他消停一点。不过她的确很愿意了解新鲜事物，所以这也不错。</p><p>她眯起眼睛，再次盯着那只鸟看。它叫了最后一声，拍打翅膀飞走了，随后落在了几十米外的一个路边摊位上。Root之前完全没注意到它的存在。</p><p>她朝那个摊位骑过去，渐渐靠近后，她看到摊位后面是一名年轻女性，她坐在凳子上读着一本很厚的书。小鸟发出清脆的鸣叫，那个女孩皱着眉抬起头。Root在摊位前停下的时候，她正试图把那只鸟吓走。</p><p>“你好。”Root问候道，看着她徒劳的努力笑出了声。“我觉得他喜欢你。”</p><p>“我只希望他赶紧滚。”女孩瞪着那只鸟说。她耸了耸肩，放弃了努力。“你要买些东西吗？”</p><p>Root看着面前的桌子，上面摆满了各种类型的乳脂软糖，还有很多个木制的狼的雕像。Root有些迷茫地看了一眼那个女孩。</p><p>“这些都是你自己做的吗？”</p><p>女孩翻了个白眼，指着桌旁摆着的一块牌子。“上面写了‘Claire的糖果与雕刻’，看到没？我就是Claire。”</p><p>“我是Root。”</p><p>Claire又翻了个白眼。“好吧，随你便。买点什么吧。”</p><p>Root把背包拉到身前，开始翻找她的钱包。Claire把一只手伸进她的包，拿出了她的业余收音机。</p><p>“真酷！这是你造的吗？”Claire检查着收音机。</p><p>Root点点头，掏出钱包。“嗯。我很喜欢科学相关的东西。有个广播频道会播放太空噪音。”</p><p>“我也会听那个频道！”Claire咧嘴笑了，伸手把收音机还给她。“其实我就在KNPA做实习生。”</p><p>Root惊讶地张大了嘴。“你是Claire Mahoney？我经常听你的凌晨两点钟节目！”</p><p>“真的吗？”Claire笑了起来。“世界还真小。”</p><p>“嘿，我可以给你我的手机号吗？”Root问。</p><p>Claire挑眉。“我们正在得州南部的一条土路上呢，这有点太直接了吧。”</p><p>Root觉得自己的脸瞬间涨得通红。“不，我，我不是在……我，呃——”</p><p>“别紧张！”Claire笑了，放下她的书。“我只是开个玩笑。我会留下你的号码，‘Root’。”</p><p>Root释然地笑了，她拿过桌上的一张纸巾铺在收音机上面，用她的记号笔潦草地写下号码，递给Claire。</p><p>“你有空的时候可以给我发短信。”Root有些局促地对她挥手道别。“什么时间都行，我一般都没事。”</p><p>“没问题。”Claire耸肩，眯起眼看着Root。“你想要什么吗？”</p><p>Root把收音机和记号笔放回包里，扫视着桌子。“我要买些软糖，还有一个雕像。它们多少钱？”</p><p>“哦。”Claire不屑一顾地挥了挥手。“不要钱。我的粉丝可以免单。”</p><p>“谢谢！”Root浏览着各种口味的糖，决定要巧克力花生酱，还有胡桃果仁，以及奶油口味。“你觉得我选哪个狼雕像比较好？我打算送给一个朋友。”</p><p>Claire指向一个较大的雕像。“这个吧。这个看起来比较凶。”</p><p>“嗯，”Root轻声笑了，“我的朋友也很凶。这肯定很合适！”</p><p>她对Claire微笑，把那个雕像放进车筐。Claire把包装好的乳脂软糖递给她。Root冲她挥手道别，骑着车再次上路，Bear轻快地跟上她。</p><p>她没法想象Claire在这种地方摆摊能挣到什么钱，然而她就是在这里。Root感到好奇，是否会有汽车开到这里来。土路在大约百米外就到尽头了，周围除了树林再无其他东西。她最后只是耸耸肩，把这归为另一件得州的神奇事情。</p><p>Root伸长手臂，从车筐里拿出一块乳脂软糖，身下的自行车轻微摇晃了一下。和Sameen一起玩之后，她的后轮平衡水平提高了不少。Sameen的平衡能力无懈可击，她教了Root一些技巧。</p><p>Root望见铁轨出现在了右前方，边嚼她的胡桃软糖边转了方向。到现在为止，这个暑假算得上相当无聊。倒不是说这不好；上个暑假才是真的糟糕，Hanna的离开让她非常难过，什么都不想做。她曾经期望今年的暑假会过得很有趣，然而现在都快到六月底了[2]，那次树屋的不幸事故已经是至今发生的最刺激的事。</p><p>接近铁轨时，她停了下来，抬起自行车跨过一道钢轨。她把车切换到低速挡，开始在轨道中间骑行。</p><p>“你知道，Bear，”Root说，“你真是个不错的慢跑伙伴。我是说，我现在没在慢跑而是在骑车，不过我懂了为什么Sameen总会带上你。”</p><p>Bear大声吠叫回应，Root一惊，随后笑出了声。她望见废弃车厢已经不远了，于是加速向前骑去。她停在车厢前，把自行车靠在巨大的火车轮子边。</p><p>她半跪下来解开Bear的系绳，然后抱起他，把他举进车厢。他立刻开始在里面跑来跑去，四处嗅闻。Root把背包扔进去，转身去找她之前留下的硬币。</p><p>它们还在几周前的老位置。她捡起那些硬币查看，一边缓缓走回废弃车厢。或许她可以把它们制成一个项链。如果她用这种方法压扁了足够多的硬币，她可以拿它们做个锁子甲或类似的东西。她把硬币装进兜里，用双臂举起自己，爬进车厢。</p><p>她开始和Sameen一起锻炼之后，这样举起自己变得容易多了。Root用力弯起手臂，看到她的二头肌有了些轮廓，咧嘴笑了。</p><p>“Bear！”Root高声吸引他的注意力。“我变得像神奇女侠了！”</p><p>Bear跑回她身边，嗅着她的脚，轻声地呜呜叫。她微笑着坐了下来。Bear跳到她膝上，凑过来舔她的脸。</p><p>“行了，Bear！别闹了！”Root笑着把他推下去。“下去，小子。”</p><p>他走开了，仍然四处嗅着，Root的目光跟随着他。她们已经养了他差不多七个月了，他比最初长大了好多。不过他的行为仍然完全是小狗样子，到处跑来跑去，在地上转圈打滚。</p><p>Root拉过身后的背包，放到腿上。她拉开包，取出收音机、一张美国地图还有一条被子。车厢地面是金属的，所以她买了在塔吉特百货能找到的最松软的黑色被子。等天黑之后，她们躺在上面时会感觉好像漂浮在空中。她站起身，抖开被子，把它铺在地板上。</p><p>Bear跑过来跳到被子上，四脚踩来踩去。Root重新坐下，调整了一下她的运动内衣的带子。今天的天气格外热，所以她穿得比平时更暴露。至少她穿着的背带裤能盖住两条腿。</p><p>Root把地图在面前铺开，从背包里拿出几块用作镇纸的小石头压住四角。她又从裤子口袋里掏出一支铅笔，趴在被子上，微笑看着Bear在她身旁卧下。</p><p>“这些是我已经想出的主意，”Root用手指转着铅笔，“奥罗拉市，因为它有外星人降落的传说，而且它就在我们州。然后是新墨西哥州的罗斯威尔市，我们可以从那里开上著名的‘外星公路’（the Extra-Terrestrial Highway）。嗯……”</p><p>她真希望Sameen也在这里，和她一起制定这个旅行计划。自打她们商量好要一起去公路旅行之后，就没怎么再聊到过它，不过Root觉得Sameen应该还有兴趣。她叹了口气。那是一年后的事了，按她们友情现在的衰减速率推测，到了那时她们也许根本不会再提这类事了。</p><p>Root把地图折起来，她可以之后再制定计划，等她重新向Sameen提起它之后。如果她仍然有兴趣参与，那Root也一样。她把地图丢到被子上，拍了拍Bear。</p><p>“来吧。”Root轻快地跑到车厢边缘，跳下地面。她转过身接住了扑进她怀里的Bear，有些不堪重负地叹了一声。“很快你就要长得太大了，伙计。我会想办法给你造个楼梯。”</p><p>Root拿起车筐里的系绳给Bear系上。她沿着铁轨走向附近的树林，Bear小步跑着跟在她身旁，充满好奇地望着四周。</p><p>他们俩漫无目的地在树林里转悠了一会，Root想着即将到来的新学年，Bear想着狗狗们会想的不知道什么东西。他们来到一片林间空地上，Root解开他的绳子，让他在周围随意活动。</p><p>她望着Bear追逐一只蝴蝶，这时她的手机震动了一下。Root拿出手机，心里希望是Claire的消息。是Mr. Finch对她上一条消息的回复。今天更早的时候，他也见到了一只卡罗来纳鹪鹩。Root好奇那是否是她看到的同一只，或者是那只雄鸟的配偶。鹪鹩的配对关系可以长达一生。</p><p>Root看了眼天空，有些意外地发现已经到了日落时分，眼前的树梢上方露出橙红色和粉色的霞光。她吹了个口哨，叫Bear回来。</p><p>Root给他系上绳子，叹了口气。“好吧，我们回车厢那里去。我们不该在晚上独自待在外面的树林里。”</p><p>等他们俩走回车厢的时候，天色几乎已完全暗了下来。Root惊讶地注意到车厢里放着个提灯，有人在里面。Bear开始拉扯绳子，吠叫起来。</p><p>Root穿过铁轨逐渐靠近，看到里面的人坐了起来，是Sameen。Root抬手把头发撩到耳后，半跪下来解开Bear，她把绳子塞进口袋，把Bear举进车厢。他立刻扑到Sameen的腿上，想获得她的关注。</p><p>“嘿。”Root轻声说，努力想看清Sameen的脸。提灯搁在她的身后，车外一片昏暗，Root辨认不出她的表情。“你在这里做什么呢？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，抚摸Bear的脖子。“我来这里本来是为了一个人待着。”</p><p>“噢。”Root有些局促地把双手揣进口袋。“我可以走的。你就，呃，把我的包递过来就好。”</p><p>“没关系。”Sameen说着往后挪了挪。“进来吧。”</p><p>Root点头，用双臂举起自己，然后一条腿跨上车厢边缘，爬了进来。她拘谨地跪坐在地上，不清楚自己被允许靠她多近。她们之间变得这么怪，令她心烦意乱。</p><p>“你今天过得怎么样？”Root问，看着Sameen铺展在地上的地图。</p><p>Sameen没有回答。她只是把Bear推开，伸展了一下身子，又趴了下来。她指着地图上被圈出来的一处。“在犹他州有什么东西？”</p><p>“呃。”Root用力吞咽了一下，改成盘起腿的坐姿，俯身靠近地图。“恶魔公路（The Devil's Highway）。”</p><p>Sameen的脸上满是怀疑。“哈。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了。“它没你想象中的那么差。它以前叫666号公路（Route 666），后来更名为美国491号公路。”</p><p>“它有什么特别的？”</p><p>“它有一个闹鬼的传说，”Root答道，“沿途还有不少关于美洲原住民的景点，都很棒。我们离开‘外星公路’之后，可以沿着它走。”</p><p>Sameen扭动身子，仰望Root。“这个公路旅行会完全是外星人主题？”</p><p>Root的嘴角抽动了一下。“也许吧。”</p><p>“我们起码得做点露营之类的事吧？还有徒步登山？”Sameen翻身仰面躺下，Bear悄悄靠近她，把头搁到她的肚子上。</p><p>“我们会去露营的！”Root向她保证。“一半关于外星人，一半关于自然。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“好。”</p><p>“所以……”Root开口说道，但中途犹豫了。她甩了一下头。“所以，你想今晚在这里过夜吗？”</p><p>Sameen歪过头看着Root，考虑了片刻。她耸耸肩。“好啊。”</p><p>Root点点头，从敞开的车厢门望出去，注视着外面昏暗的树林。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root突然惊醒过来，全身被汗水湿透。她拨开脸上的头发，环顾四周。她身在废弃车厢里，Sameen躺在她旁边，Bear也睡着了。她们很安全。</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，想做个深呼吸。她刚才做了个很可怕的噩梦。梦境已经开始消散，但她仍记得看到Sameen愤怒的脸，还有她母亲充满憎恨的怒容。</p><p>她推开自己身上盖着的毯子，挪到车厢边缘，跳到地上。外面的夜晚空气只比车厢里凉一点点，不过吹来的微风使她冷静了些。她已经很久没有做过噩梦了。</p><p>在她遇到Hanna以前，以及Hanna离开之后，它们曾经经常萦绕着她。Root解开背带裤的两条带子，任凭它们垂落在身前。她回头看了一眼Sameen。她仍然拥有一个朋友。为什么她会做噩梦？</p><p>她觉得胸口有些钝痛，就像没法自在地呼吸。她又吞咽了一下，闭上双眼，仰头面对天空中的繁星。有些时候，她感觉头脑中聚集的压力越来越大，像是有些东西困在她的脑中，现在它们想要冲出来了。</p><p>如果她能有个另外的选择，如果此时此刻有个人从黑暗中现身，对她说“我们离开这里吧，就现在”，Root也许就会同意。她也许会说，“请带我走吧，无论去哪里都好。我们去个陌生的地方。去个很高很高的地方，在那里可以俯视整个得州，整个美国。”</p><p>Root用脚趾用力抠着地面，皮肤擦在砂石上的疼痛使她重回现实。再过几年她就可以离开Bishop了，无论有没有Sameen的陪伴。她拥有完美的绩点，充实的课余生活，还有参加科学碗的经历。她可以拿到大学全奖，可以搬去美国的另一边。她可以去纽约市，在那里忙于学业，或找个脏乱的酒吧坐下观察来来往往的人。她很想去学习和成长，但现在，在这里，她没办法做到。</p><p>Root很想。天啊，她是那么得想。在这个该死的最终每个人都会离开她的地方，她在这里度过的每一天都是种折磨。燥热的，湿黏的，令人窒息的折磨。Sameen的出现曾给她带来了一阵清凉的空气，打破了她千篇一律的生活。Root曾以为Sameen会一直陪着她，直到她们都高中毕业离开这里。但现在她渐渐疏远了，而Root还陷在原地。</p><p>孤独，Root想着。她依然是孤身一人。她深呼吸了一下，胸口的郁结放松了些。远方传来车轮的隆隆声，还有拉长音的一声汽笛。她又回头看了一眼Sameen，即使只借着提灯微弱的亮光，Root也能分辨出她仍在沉睡。没有什么能把她吵醒。</p><p>火车的隆隆声越来越近，Bear竖起两只耳朵。他发现Root正在看着他，于是重新躺了下来。如果Root没在害怕，那么他也不怕。</p><p>Root转过身望着驶来的火车，白烟从它的烟囱中汹涌而出，在月光下分外清晰。车头的远光灯扫过她的脸时，她不得不在强光中眯起眼，但灯光过去之后她马上又睁开了双眼。她和火车之间只有一米多的距离，但她毫不在乎。</p><p>她背带裤的带子被列车裹挟而来的强风吹到一旁。火车的轰鸣声在寂静的夜里显得格外巨大。Root深吸了一口气，用力地尖叫。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 卡罗来纳鹪鹩（Carolina Wren）。剧中宅总常用的一个化名就是Harold Wren。</p><p>[2] 从文中看，她们的暑假时间是五月底到八月初。这一章是在六月底那么暑假几乎已经过了一半。</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 卡罗来纳鹪鹩长这样。</p><p>https://www.animalspot.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Carolina-Wren.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hey There Delilah 你好吗，黛利拉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Hey There Delilah - Plain White T's 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=4236245<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>‘这是真的，不是游戏？安德太累了，他一点也不明白。他指挥的飞船不仅仅是屏幕上的光点，都是真实的飞船，他毁灭的飞船也是真实的飞船。而且那个被他炸得粉碎的世界也是真实的。他走过人群，躲开人们的祝贺、热情的手和喜悦的表情。他回到自己的房间，脱下衣服，爬进床铺的深处，然后睡着了。’</em>”[1]</p><p>Root合上手中的书。《安德的游戏》是她们暑期阅读作业中的最后一本书，她们也已经快把它读完了。再过两三周就又要开学了，她们的暑假作业只剩下这一项没做完了。</p><p>Root在明亮的阳光中眯起眼睛。她们俩正待在屋前的草坪上，Sameen枕着自己的双臂仰躺着，Root盘腿坐着，草叶挠着她的皮肤。Bear在周围跑来跑去，追逐飞舞的蜻蜓，舔食泥土。</p><p>“换作是你，你会怎么办？”Root把书丢到身旁的地上，问Sameen。</p><p>“什么？”Sameen嘟囔道。</p><p>“假如你发现自己刚刚在不知情的情况下杀了很多人？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，闭上眼睛。“我不知道。毕竟他们都是敌人，不是吗？如果那是场公平的战斗，我应该会还能接受。”</p><p>“我的意思是，他们在多年之前曾是敌人，但近些年来已经没有过敌对行为了。”Root说，伸直双腿。“我不知道这能否算得上公平。”</p><p>Sameen闭着双眼，一言不发地躺着，她的长发四散摊开。</p><p>Root叹了口气，俯身摸着自己的脚趾。现在已是七月中旬了，室外几乎有37℃。或许她们待会可以去游泳凉快一下。</p><p>Sameen的手机震动了一声，她眼睛都不睁地胡乱摸到了它。Root望着她点开消息，迅速打字回复，然后又丢开手机闭上双眼。</p><p>“我不认为我会杀死任何人。”Root用手抚过身边的草地。“我对人类没有好感，但我也不觉得自己会憎恨他们到那种程度。”</p><p>“如果是你父亲呢？”</p><p>Root皱起眉头。“已经不再想了。如果我想那么做的话，肯定已经早就动手了。”</p><p>Sameen哼了一声。“行吧。你只不过对他搞了个披萨恶作剧。”</p><p>Root挑起眉毛，嗤之以鼻。“实施报复的方法远不止一种。我做得出更恶劣的事。”</p><p>Sameen柔和地微笑了。“你总是会报复吗？”</p><p>“通常都会。”Root答道。“怎么，需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>Sameen终于睁开了双眼，她转过头看着Root。“你也会对我实施报复吗？”</p><p>Root仔细打量她，考虑着这句话。她不确定Sameen是否在给她一个机会，问起她最近是在和谁那么频繁地出去。最近两三个星期以来Root往往都独自入眠，她醒来时Sameen总在会身旁，但她从不告诉Root她之前去了哪里。</p><p>“那要取决于你做了什么。”</p><p>Sameen移开目光，皱起了眉头。她望着头顶的树梢，一阵风吹拂起她的长发，树叶沙沙作响。她没有再说话，Root叹了口气，看向别处。</p><p>无论和谁聊天时，找到话题对于她从不是难事，和Sameen一起时尤其如此。可是现在她不知道该说什么好。她能想出的每个话题，最后都会绕回到“你为什么一直不对我说实话？”</p><p>Sameen的手机又震动了一下，她拿起手机，盯着新的消息皱了皱眉。她松手任凭手机落在肚子上，没有回复。</p><p>“完美的约会。”她皱着鼻子若有所思地说。</p><p>“什么？”话题的突然转变让Root有些惊讶。</p><p>Sameen看着她。“完美的约会。那是什么样的？”</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，蜷起双腿，抱住自己的膝盖。“我想每个人的答案都不尽相同。”</p><p>“我的答案，”Sameen盯着天空开始说道，“大概会是去看一场体育比赛，或者去徒步登山，然后去吃一顿牛排大餐。也许最后再做些有趣的事作为结尾，比如去游泳或者观星。”</p><p>Root控制住自己的嘴，没有指出她们一起做过所有这些事情，除了吃牛排大餐之外。她想和过去一样开那种挑逗的玩笑，但无心开口。她盯着Bear看，他正试图把一只松鼠赶到树上去。</p><p>Sameen抬头看向她。“你的呢？”</p><p>Root用手指轻敲下巴，思考了片刻。“嗯，我觉得完美的约会可以有很多种方式。比如说……一起写个电脑程序啊，去参观有天文望远镜的博物馆啊，然后……在公园里野餐，最后回到家里看场电影。”</p><p>“听起来就很无聊。”Sameen嘲笑地说。</p><p>Root倾斜身子远离她。“嘿，别这么刻薄。”</p><p>“我就是觉得，你说的这个完美约会听起来和平常的周末没什么差别。你应该选些新鲜的事情来做。”</p><p>Root抱起双臂，转身面向她。“你选的不也是我们总会做的那些事。也许你也该重新考虑下你理想中的约会。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“第一，我指的可不是学校的体育比赛，而是真正的那种足球赛，或者橄榄球和篮球赛。第二，我们从来没去吃过牛排。第三，如果是和喜欢的人一起，去游泳和观星就会感觉不一样了。说了你也不懂。”</p><p>Root猛地倒吸一口气，背过身去，克制着想要大吼大叫的冲动。Root没有恋爱过，但她知道和喜欢的人一起做事情是什么感觉。Sameen心里也清楚。她说这话就是为了让Root难堪。</p><p>Root抓起她的手机塞进口袋。“我要回屋里去了。”她捡起书，站了起来，但Sameen伸手拉住了她。</p><p>“我很抱歉，Root。回来坐下吧。”Sameen带着歉意说道。“拜托了。”</p><p>Root气恼地喘了口气，但还是由着Sameen拉着她重新坐下来。她把那本书摔在Sameen旁边的地上。</p><p>“你没必要这么过分的。”Root喃喃地说，努力让自己冷静下来。</p><p>Sameen凝视着她。“我明白。我只是…我现在心里不太舒服。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“随便你吧。”</p><p>她们沉默地坐了一会。Sameen再次躺倒了，像之前一样望着天空。Root不知该说些什么来打破这种怪异的气氛。她几乎整个夏天都在纠结，不确定她和Sameen之间算是什么状况。现在她已经累了，只希望她们的友谊能回来。</p><p>Root的手机突然响了起来，把她们俩都吓了一跳。她从口袋里掏出手机。</p><p>“科珀斯克里斯蒂的区号？”她有些困惑地按下了接听。“你好？”</p><p>“是Root吗？”一个女孩的声音问。</p><p>“我是，”Root犹豫地答道，和Sameen对视了一下。“你是哪位？”</p><p>“我是Claire！电台的那个！”</p><p>Root兴奋地咧嘴笑了。“Claire！你好啊！”她眼角的余光看到Sameen皱着眉头坐了起来。“真高兴你给我打电话了。我都开始觉得你不会联系我了。”</p><p>“抱歉，”Claire说，“我之前就想打，但是分心了，最近我正好开始了一个新项目。”</p><p>Root闻言笑了起来。“我懂那种感觉。你最近怎么样？”</p><p>“你的业余收音机是自己造的，对吧？全靠自己一个人？”</p><p>“是啊。”Root答道。“怎么了？你又有个新项目吗？”</p><p>“我手里有一个Nomad-7，然后——等一下，你知道那是什么吗？”</p><p>Root微笑着翻了个白眼。“当然知道了。便携式太阳能电池。”</p><p>“太棒了！我需要给我的电池做些改进，如果有人帮忙就再好不过。”</p><p>“我很愿意帮忙！你打算什么时候做？”</p><p>“你今晚有空吗？”Claire的声音听起来充满期待。</p><p>Root看了一眼Sameen，她正皱着眉看着自己。Root微微一笑。“嗯，我今晚没事。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，移开视线。她们俩今晚本来打算去山坡那里的，但现在Root不在乎了。不只有Sameen一个人可以放别人鸽子。</p><p>“好！”Claire激动地说。“我住在科珀斯克里斯蒂。你可以来我家一起开工？”</p><p>“好啊。”Root说着站起身。“不过我得坐公交车过去，要好一会才能到。”</p><p>“我可以去接你！我马上就开车往南边来。我猜你就住在我摆摊的地方附近？”</p><p>“是的，我住在Bishop。我把地址发给你好吗？”Root拿起那本《安德的游戏》，朝屋子走去，Sameen和Bear跟在她身后。</p><p>“没问题。待会见！”</p><p>“再见！”Root挂断电话，打开前门。</p><p>她开始上楼，听到后面的Sameen关上大门，重重跺着脚也跟着上了楼梯。她翻了个白眼，把Sameen家的地址发给Claire。Root要和一个新认识的人出去玩，Sameen就觉得受不了了。</p><p>“刚才那是谁？”Sameen问，从她身后伸出手为她打开卧室的门。</p><p>“Claire。”Root把书和手机丢到床上。</p><p>Sameen挑眉。“Claire是谁？”</p><p>Root解开短裤的扣子，脱下它。她把上衣拉过头顶脱下来。“Claire Mahoney。她就是我们常听的那个电台节目的实习生。”</p><p>Sameen站在门口没动，面带怒色地抱起双臂。“你是怎么认识她的？”</p><p>“我在我们的度假屋那边碰到了她。那个狼雕像就是她卖给我的。”Root解释着，走到衣柜旁边。</p><p>她浏览着她的衣服，想找一条裙子穿。她开始在Greer的冰淇淋店打工之后，有了些可以自由支配的收入。她给自己买了一些新衣服：裤脚不会显得太短的裤子，腋下没有破洞的T恤，合脚的鞋子。</p><p>Root用手轻轻划过衣柜里挂着的那些裙子。她穿每一件都挺好看的。不过今晚她想挑一件既显得比较休闲，又足够漂亮可以给Claire留下好印象的裙子。其实她并不知道Claire是否也喜欢女生，或者这算不算是一次约会，不过，Sameen也不知道。</p><p>“所以，你要和一个在路边认识的女孩出去？”Sameen轻蔑地说。“听起来真安全。”</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，拿出一条深蓝色的裹身连衣裙（wrap dress）。“我可以把她的地址发给你，以防万一。”</p><p>“别去了。”Sameen用命令的语气说。</p><p>Root挑起眉毛，转过身来直视Sameen的眼睛，双手叉腰。“我可以不去。告诉我你最近都在和谁出去。”</p><p>Sameen沉默着和她对视了片刻，最后看向了别处。</p><p>“好吧。”Root开始穿上她的裙子。“那就这样吧。”</p><p>她迅速系好裙子，从衣柜里拿出她那双比较好的运动鞋。她坐到床上穿鞋，瞥了一眼Sameen。</p><p>她已经转身背对Root，倚靠着书桌。就这么离开让Root心里也很不是滋味，但Sameen已经这样做好几周了。她得教训一下Sameen，让她知道她随心所欲出去浪的时候，Root不会一直无所事事地等在一边。她们需要对彼此坦诚，否则就不能再做朋友了。</p><p>Root真的很希望Sameen会选择继续维持她们的友谊。</p><p>Root的手机震动了一下，她从床上抓起手机。Claire已经到门外了。Root站起来，把裙子前面抚平。</p><p>“我要走了。”她告诉Sameen。</p><p>她等了一会儿，但Sameen连头也没抬。Root翻了个白眼冲出房间，快步下楼出了大门。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen把头伸出John的车，望着繁星点缀的夜空。他们正要去科珀斯克里斯蒂的冰雪皇后。Bishop的那一家晚上十点就关门，而他们三个直到十一点才突然想去吃。John和Lionel正在聊着什么东西，但她自动屏蔽了他们的声音。</p><p>Sameen简直没法相信Root就这样抛下她和别人出去。她甚至都不知道Root还交了其他的朋友。Sameen抱起双臂。她大概不该为此感到这么恼火，毕竟她自己整个夏天都在和Tomas一起出去。</p><p>Root这样做就不一样了，她告诉自己。Sameen是为了不让自己总想着Root才和Tomas出去。Root可是无缘无故就去找这个叫Claire的人。</p><p>自从那天她们在树屋里接吻了以后，她们之间一直怪怪的。连自认迟钝的Sameen都能看出，Root努力想让事情回到从前那样。但她没法做到。她没法假装她们之间只是友情，但她同样也没法和Root在一起。</p><p>她曾经以为去和Tomas约会，和Root只做朋友，就能解决问题，可是她每次都没法开口告诉Root她和Tomas在一起了。她不想伤害Root的感情或者让Root觉得她是在借此把自己推开。然而，一直对她隐瞒实情无疑只会让这件事显得更糟。</p><p>Sameen得承认，她并不是完全在利用Tomas。毕竟他长得挺帅，他的皮夹克也总是很好闻。她想到了上个圣诞节时她给Root买的皮夹克，Root说夏天太热没法穿那个了。但是Tomas每天都穿着他的皮夹克，难道他每周都把它送去干洗吗？</p><p>Sameen想着这些，翻了个白眼。她又望向星空，心里希望Root就在旁边，她能告诉自己现在能看到什么星座。她掏出手机想给Root发条消息，然后就看到了Root发过来的Claire家的地址，她把手机放下了。</p><p>“Shaw？”坐在副驾的Lionel问。“你没事吧？”</p><p>她点点头。“还有多久才到？我等不及要来个芝士汉堡了。”</p><p>“五分钟左右。”John说着变换了车道。</p><p>她深呼吸了一下，看着车窗外。两旁开始出现建筑，表明他们已经接近了市区。好在那家DQ就在市区边缘，他们无需开得更远。</p><p>Sameen考虑着明天在Root打工的时候去看她，也许她能吃到免费冰淇淋，并搞清楚Root和Claire的约会进展如何。她皱起眉头。那是一次约会吗？Root没有说。Sameen告诉自己，她并不关心Root是不是在约会。如果Root也有约会对象了，那反而更好。</p><p>John放慢车速，开进DQ旁边的停车场。Sameen快速地眨眨眼，想压抑住自己心里的感觉，无论那都是什么感觉。她解开安全带，等车刚停稳就打开门跳下了车，深吸了一口外面的炎热空气。</p><p>熟悉的笑声飘进了她耳中，Sameen环顾周围，望见两个女孩正从街对面的7-11走出来。隔着这么远她也轻松认出了Root，她的笑声再次传了过来。</p><p>“你来不来？”John问她。</p><p>她舔了一下嘴唇，转身冲他们微笑。“我等一下就进去。我想呼吸点新鲜空气。”</p><p>John和Lionel耸耸肩，朝店里走去。Sameen一直等到店门在他们身后关上才离开，走出停车场。她不想暴露自己，所以没有过马路。</p><p>Root从一个路灯下走过，Sameen看到她手里拿着两杯思乐冰，一蓝一红。Sameen皱着眉抱起双臂。Claire正拿着Root的业余收音机，一副爱不释手的样子。她们俩来到Claire的皮卡车旁边，把后车厢挡板放下来。Root放下手里的饮料跳上车，双腿悬空地坐在车厢边缘上。</p><p>Sameen没有在嫉妒Claire和Root一起出去玩，或者Root给她买了同样口味的思乐冰。她只是担心Root太快和这个女孩变得亲近，最后可能会受伤。</p><p>Sameen清了清嗓子，她观察了一下路两边，然后穿过马路径直走向Claire和Root。她想要把脸保持面无表情，但感觉自己多半看起来在生气。</p><p>“Root！”她走近后喊了一声，看到Root的笑容顿时凝固了。她不去理会自己胸口一紧的感觉。“好巧啊。”</p><p>Root匆忙看向Claire。“呃，这是我的朋友Sameen。Sameen，这是Claire。”</p><p>“最好的朋友。”Sameen澄清道，伸出手和Claire握手。“很高兴认识你。”</p><p>Claire耸了耸肩。“我也是，大概吧。”</p><p>“你来这边做什么，Sameen？”Root有些紧张地拨弄着她饮料上的吸管。</p><p>“我和男生们出来吃点芝士汉堡。”Sameen边说边打量着Claire，没觉得她有什么特别之处。“你呢？”</p><p>“我们出来休息一下。”Claire回答，似乎对面前的紧张气氛浑然不觉。“Root真是个小天才。我想象不出你们两个造过多少东西。”</p><p>“哦，”Root笑了起来，“Sameen没有那么喜欢建造。她正在做维修汽车的兼职，不过也就到此为止了。她的业余收音机是她爸爸给她买的。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，感觉有被冒犯到。她也能造东西的。Root忙于建造自己课题的时候她都在打电子游戏没错，但她也懂焊接之类的事。</p><p>“我能做那种事情。”她申辩道。</p><p>“你没做过。”Root略带恼火地反驳。“你该回去找John和Lionel了。”</p><p>Sameen带着怒容转身就走，迈着重重的脚步穿过马路。Root可以好好享受她的约会。</p><p>她走进DQ，叹了口气。Root在和别人约会，这样大概最好。也许现在她可以告诉Root关于Tomas的事情，而不至于搞得很诡异。现在她们都在和别人约会了。也许这可以让她们间的关系变得没那么奇怪。</p><p>Sameen对此抱有希望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 此处翻译引用了浙江文艺出版社2016年版《安德的游戏》的译文。</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 本章这首歌“Hey There Delilah”的歌词是写男主人公表达自己对远距离恋爱的女友Delilah的深情。</p><p>不过它的背后还有个故事。这首歌是Plain White T's乐队的主唱Tom Higgenson写给他喜欢的女孩Delilah的（她当时正在纽约读大学）。不过他只是单相思，Delilah当时在和别人谈恋爱，Tom告诉她自己为她写了这首歌，也没能打动她。结果这首歌发行后爆红，次年夺得了Billboard Hot 100单曲榜冠军，后来又获得格莱美奖年度最佳歌曲提名。Delilah本人甚至还和Plain White T's乐队一起出席了格莱美颁奖现场。在接受采访时，Delilah表示，因为这首歌太火了，最近到处都在放这首歌，虽然总是听到有人在唱自己的名字让她有些尴尬，但她还是觉得能和Tom拥有这段相识的缘分挺好的，不然这首动听的歌也不会出世了。</p><p>这首歌的确很好听。不过我第一次看歌词就觉得怎么流露出一丝备胎的味道……再想想这章的内容，我就去搜了一下歌的背景。果然有内涵。（另外，Delilah这名字的寓意不太好……在希伯来语中的原意是“病弱的”，而且就是圣经旧约中诱惑并出卖了大力士参孙的情妇黛利拉，她趁参孙睡觉时剪掉了他的头发，使参孙丧失力量被敌人擒获。不过现在这是欧美近年来比较流行的一个女孩名字（很可能受到了这首歌影响）。在此向Delilah们说声抱歉，并非有意在黑[笑哭]）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jumper 真相</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Jumper - Third Eye Blind 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=406308086<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：请做好心理准备。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root面带微笑地仰望电影屏幕，一阵风拂过她的长发。她和Sameen来了科珀斯克里斯蒂参加那个她们期待已久的“大事件”，到现在为止一切顺利。Sameen完全没料到那会是一场公园里的露天电影。</p><p>每年八月一号，科珀斯克里斯蒂的文化委员会都会在公园里举办一场大型晚会，并放映一场巨幕电影作为压轴活动。Root对网络投票结果稍作了些……改动，最后委员会宣布今年的电影是《第三类接触》。</p><p>Root转头看着Sameen，见她正十分专注地盯着屏幕，有些得意地暗自发笑。</p><p>“到目前为止，你觉得怎样？”Root朝她靠过去，悄声问。</p><p>Sameen略微朝她转了下头，目光仍然聚焦在屏幕上。“所以，外星人让他们迷上了那座山？那座山在哪里？那些人为什么要对着土豆泥大哭？”</p><p>“我拒绝剧透。”Root笑着说。</p><p>相比之前几星期，她现在心里轻松多了。自从那次Root和Claire出去了之后，Sameen的行为就发生了一些变化，更经常和她待在一起，做她们俩都喜欢的事情。她们几乎每天晚上都会去山坡那里闲坐。Root心情很愉快，感觉Sameen领会了她想传递的信号。</p><p>“谢谢你今晚愿意陪我过来。这对我很重要。”Root低声说。</p><p>这一次，Sameen转过头看着Root。她的嘴角向下耷拉着，缓缓地眨眨眼。“你已经计划这件事好一阵子了。我不想没人陪你过来。”</p><p>“你还好吗？”Root问，把一只手搭在她的手臂上。“你看起来在心烦。”</p><p>“那不可能。”Sameen试图开个玩笑。“我从来不会感觉心烦。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。Sameen有时真的太笨了。“是啊，你的情绪就像是……音量被调低了，但我知道你还是能感受到一些东西。”</p><p>“你又怎么能知道？”Sameen不屑地说。</p><p>“因为……”Root开口说着，声音渐渐低了下来。她知道Sameen被自己所吸引，她对自己有点爱情的那种喜欢。她知道Sameen和她待在一起的时候总是很愉快。她知道Sameen正在心烦。“因为每次Lambert在体育课上弄伤我的时候，你都那么生气。”</p><p>Sameen有些惊讶地笑了起来。她把双臂搁到翘起的二郎腿上。“你还真逮到我了。我能感受到愤怒。也许还有其他东西。不过，我感受到的方式和你并不一样。”</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，伸直双腿，用手搓搓光着的膝盖。“你不必像我那样去喜欢什么东西。我喜欢的就是你真实的样子，而且我的感情很丰富，足够我们两个人用了。”</p><p>Sameen深吸了一口气，重新盯住前方的电影屏幕。“谢谢。”</p><p>“你在绷紧下巴。”Root说着伸手戳了一下她的脸。“有什么事在困扰你。想跟我说说吗？”</p><p>“我想让你……”Sameen急促地吐出一口气，“……帮我买点爆米花。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，站起身。“马上回来。”</p><p>她穿梭在拥挤的人群中，走向卖爆米花的摊位。这个夜晚虽有些热，但阵阵微风令人舒适。Root和Sameen相处得很开心，她们间的紧张气氛近来缓和了很多。虽然Sameen现在正被某些事困扰。</p><p>Root跨过几只伸出的脚，并冲脚的主人微笑。她把双手揣进裤兜。她们的关系开始重回正轨了，她边走边想。很快就要开学了，Root也要回自己家住了，或许这能给Sameen一些空间让她冷静下来。她知道Sameen需要时不时地独处一下。</p><p>Root皱起了眉头。Sameen和不知道什么人出去玩了很多次，所以也许她需要的不是独处。也许她只是需要有些时间可以避开Root。</p><p>她甩了甩头。不，Sameen近来又开始亲近她了。她们之间没有问题。</p><p>她在爆米花摊位前停下，开始掏钱。“大份爆米花，谢谢。”</p><p>她的妈妈再过两天就要回来了，Root不知道自己对此是什么感觉。Root自从四月的那场足球赛之后就没见过她了，且整个暑假都没跟她联系。理论上，她的妈妈回来时应该是清醒的，已经准备好负起家长的责任，Root不清楚那会是怎样；她已经记不起她的妈妈变成酒鬼之前的样子了。</p><p>她付了钱，接过一大桶爆米花，转身回去找Sameen。</p><p>她的妈妈清醒的时候说不定是个认真可靠的不错的人。Root突然意识到，她妈妈需要去找个新的工作，她不能再在酒吧工作了。还好Root整个暑假都在打工，攒下了一些钱。她可以把她为公路旅行留出的钱分一些给她妈妈，直到她找到新的工作。</p><p>她发现自己有点走错方向了，于是环顾四周寻找Sameen。Root望见她在自己的左侧，皱起了眉头。</p><p>Tomas正蹲在Sameen旁边，他的一只手放在她的手臂上。Root翻了个白眼，朝他们走去。现在气温大概有30℃，Tomas居然还穿着他那件厚重的皮衣。外表的确挺好看，但他身上肯定会汗如雨下。</p><p>Tomas注意到她过来了，亲了一下Sameen的脸，迅速站起身走开了。Root停下脚步，眯起眼盯着他的背影。他看起来也太轻车熟路了。</p><p>她摇了摇头，走到Sameen旁边，随意地跪坐到地上，抓起一把爆米花。</p><p>“Tomas怎么在这？他真烦人。”Root轻蔑地说，把爆米花塞到嘴里。</p><p>Sameen用眼角余光迅速瞥了她一眼。“我告诉了他我们会在这里。”</p><p>“什么？”Root垂下眉毛问道。“为什么？你们俩什么时候成为朋友了？”</p><p>“我们不是朋友。”Sameen说着吞咽了一下。“我们在约会了。”</p><p>Root骤然感到一阵彻骨的寒意。Sameen在和Tomas约会。原来是这样，她整个暑假都在和他一起出去。Root觉得有些天旋地转，泫然欲呕。</p><p>Tomas和Sameen依偎在一起的画面不请自来地浮现在她的脑海。他粗糙的脏手搁在她美丽柔软的皮肤上。Sameen为他脱下皮衣，抚摸他汗津津的双臂。Tomas的双手伸进她的黑发。他们的嘴唇只有一息之隔。</p><p>Root猛地把爆米花摔到地上，跳起来拿起背包就走，穿过人群大步走向公交车站的方向。</p><p>她怎能变得如此盲目？她怎能还妄想过Sameen会爱她？Root用力吞咽了一下，不止觉得反胃，头也开始疼了起来。她一无是处，一文不值，Sameen也清楚。没有人爱Root。连她自己的母亲都不爱她。</p><p>Root咬紧牙，还是没能忍住涌出的眼泪。整个夏天都围绕着她的孤独感又回来了，这一次变本加厉，在她心上凿出了空洞。她得离开这里，也许她可以坐车去达拉斯甚至一路去到纽约。这里没什么东西能让她留恋了。</p><p>“Root！”Sameen在她身后喊道。</p><p>Root没有停下脚步，她走过了最后一排观众席，以最快速度穿过后面的空旷场地。</p><p>“Root。”Sameen抓住她的手臂拉着她转过身。“跟我谈谈。”</p><p>“跟你谈谈？”泪水不受控制地沿着脸颊滚落，Root尝到了它的咸味。她好恨自己颤抖的声音。“现在你想谈谈了？”</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Sameen看上去只是稍有不安，她的额头轻微皱了起来。“我早就该告诉你我谈恋爱了。”</p><p>“是啊。”Root厉声说。“你早就该他妈的告诉我。”</p><p>“可是你现在和Claire约会了。”Sameen说道，把双手插进裤兜。“我们都在和别人约会。”</p><p>Root简直没法相信自己的耳朵。“Claire？我们只是一起出去玩过一次！”</p><p>Sameen脸上试探性的微笑消失了。“呃，反正你们俩还会一起出去的对吧？你们在一起了吗？”</p><p>“没有，Sameen。”Root仰起脸望天。“我们没有在一起。我和她出去了一次，是为了看看你还会不会在意。”</p><p>“噢。”Sameen的双肩垂了下来。“我确实有。”</p><p>“真棒。”Root激动地举起双手，发出一声更像抽泣的笑声。“你的回应就是去和Tomas约会。他就是个该死的烂人，Sameen。”</p><p>“如果你愿意去了解他，他也不是那么坏。”</p><p>“Tomas和我从小就认识了。”Root恼怒地说。“整个学校只有三百个学生，而且我们从出生以来就一直住在这个只有三千人的镇上。你知道他上星期做了什么事吗？”</p><p>Sameen用力吞咽了一下。“什么？”</p><p>“他来了我打工的店里，想买两个冰激凌……”Root闭上双眼摇了摇头。“我猜，是买给你们两个人的。他进了店，选好要买的冰激凌，直接走到柜台前面……然后管我叫Amanda。”</p><p>Root笑了一声，用颤抖的手捋了下头发。“谁他妈的是Amanda？他都不知道我的该死的名字，Sameen！”Root瞪大眼睛盯着她。</p><p>“好吧，冷静一点。”Sameen伸出一只手搭在Root的手臂上。“我们可以谈谈这事。”</p><p>“你知道吗，”Root嘲讽地说道，“我在意的不是你和别人在一起了。我……我最后总会放下的。我在意的是你没有对我说实话，Sameen。你整个暑假都没告诉我实情，而且你选了Tomas！他是个会翘课躲到DQ后面抽大麻的废物，而且他都懒得费心记住别人的该死的名字！你就宁愿选那样一个人也不选我？”</p><p>Sameen垂下手臂，无助地望着Root。Root等着她开口说些什么，说她会去和他分手，说她重视她们的友情胜过什么糟糕男朋友。Sameen最终也一言不发，只是用那双毫无情绪的眼睛注视着她。</p><p>“好吧。”Root点点头。“现在我们这么办。我妈妈周六就到家了，然后下周一就会开学。我今天晚上住在你们家，你去另找个地方睡，去树屋里或是Zoe家，我不在乎。然后明天我就把我所有的东西都搬回我家，明天你去别处待着。”</p><p>Sameen面无表情地点点头。Root叹了口气，觉得脑袋隐隐作痛。她知道Sameen不是个情绪化的人，而且她遇事会选择把自己封闭起来，可是就现在，就这一次也好， Root希望她能说点中听的话。Root希望她能采取行动，把事情弥补一下。</p><p>Root大声吸着鼻子，已经不在乎自己满脸是泪搞得一团糟。“好吧。我现在就去坐公交回家。”她转过身继续朝公交站牌走去。</p><p>“你想要我陪你坐车回去吗？”</p><p>Root猛地转过身，咬牙切齿。“和你该死的男朋友一起坐车去！”</p><p>她望着Sameen转身走远了。她忍不住发出一声啜泣，用力闭上眼睛一动不动地站着，直到听见有一辆公交车开了过来。Root匆忙走过去搭车。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root把脸埋在枕头里抽泣着。这就是心碎的感觉吗？真的太糟了。她只想缩在床上再也不起来。</p><p>敲门声响起，然后门被打开了。她翻过身背对门口。</p><p>“走开。”她把枕头抱得更紧。“不要管我。”</p><p>“Root？”Mrs. Reese温柔的声音传来。“你怎么了？”</p><p>Root摇摇头，用力紧闭双眼，太用力以至于眼冒金星。她不想谈这件事。她简直不想活了。</p><p>她身边的床铺陷了下来，Mrs. Reese发出一声叹息。一只轻柔的手伸过来，上下抚着她的后背。</p><p>“John告诉我，你和Sameen吵架了？”</p><p>“不是吵架。”Root喃喃地说，她的声音因哭泣而变得沙哑。“我们再也不是朋友了。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese缓缓地嗯了一声。床单沙沙作响，Root转过头看到Mrs. Reese倚着床头盘腿坐下来。她低头对Root微笑。</p><p>“你们两个分手了？”Mrs. Reese问。</p><p>Root干笑了一声。“不。先要在一起才能分手。”</p><p>“你们没有在一起？我还以为你们有呢。”Root瞪大了眼睛，Mrs. Reese轻声笑了。“我并不像你们可能以为的那样视而不见。我留意到了你们两个看着对方时的眼神。”</p><p>Root皱起脸又开始哭起来。Mrs. Reese伸出手把她拉到膝上，轻轻抚摸她的头发。</p><p>“她根本不喜欢我。”Root抽泣着说。</p><p>“唔，一次友情的分手和爱情的那种同样令人心痛。跟我说说，Sameen做了什么事？”</p><p>Root搂住Mrs. Reese的腰。“她在和Tomas约会，而且一直都瞒着我。我现在好恨她。”</p><p>“啊，我明白了。你打算去努力把她赢回来吗？”</p><p>“如果她从一开始就不属于我，我没法把她赢回来。”Root用手背抹了把脸。“我要离家出走。”</p><p>“是啊。”Mrs. Reese表情严肃地点点头。“这是个理性的反应。”</p><p>Root稍稍坐起身，瞪着她。“你在取笑我吗？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese微微一笑。“有一点。”</p><p>Root抽身离开她，想要下床。Mrs. Reese捉住她的手臂，把她拉了回来。</p><p>“抱歉。别太心烦了。是我不该在你这么难过的时候还逗你。”</p><p>Root点头，擦了下鼻子。“我是认真的。我现在没法回去上学。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为所有人都会知道Sameen不喜欢我。从来就没有人喜欢我。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese把Root脸上的头发撩开。“我喜欢你啊。”</p><p>“不是这种。”Root翻了个白眼。“我指的是恋爱的那种。”</p><p>“Root。”Mrs. Reese说着用双手捧起Root的脸。“你总有一天会找到真爱的。看在老天的份上，你才十五岁。至少等你到了可以开车的年龄再离家出走吧。”</p><p>Root忍不住笑出了声。“那我现在该怎么办？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese叹了口气，用拇指擦掉Root的眼泪。“我觉得你应该在周一照常去学校，把头抬得高高的，不让Sameen知道你在难过。”</p><p>“那有什么好处？”Root吸着鼻子。“我想让她也觉得难过。”</p><p>“但她不会觉得难过，”Mrs. Reese说，“至少不会是你想要引起的那种。她是个善良的好孩子，可是她总想逃避她本该追逐的那些东西。”</p><p>“也许我可以做些事情让自己心情变好点。”</p><p>“比如朝Tomas家砸鸡蛋？”</p><p>“什么？”Root惊诧地问。“砸鸡蛋？”</p><p>“我当年就是这么报复我的第一任男朋友的。”Mrs. Reese笑了起来。“我不停地朝他们家的房子砸鸡蛋，直到他爸爸跑出门朝我大叫。那没有造成什么实际损害，但让我心里舒服了很多。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了。“也许我可以用我自己的方式去‘砸鸡蛋’。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese挑起一边眉毛。“只要别给自己惹上什么大麻烦。你也不希望你妈妈刚到家就得去把你保释出来吧。”</p><p>Root点点头，突然间感到了疲惫。她的怒气逐渐消散了，现在只觉得精疲力竭。她可以等她妈妈回到家安顿下来之后再纠结那些事。她可以先迎接新学期，然后慢慢地考虑她的复仇计划。</p><p>“谢谢你，Mrs. Reese。”Root对她微笑。</p><p>Mrs. Reese给了她一个拥抱。“随时效劳，亲爱的。”她下了床走到房门口，手放在电灯开关上停住了。“记住我说的话。不能把自己搞‘进去’，除此之外随你怎么做。”</p><p>Root对她微笑。灯关上了，她重新在床上躺下。她还是很难过，但和Mrs. Reese的谈话让她好受了一些。她得想个计划来实施报复，以此转移注意力。她暂时不会管Sameen；她知道Sameen还在受着某些内心的困扰。但Tomas呢……Tomas就是个人渣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 本章原标题”Jumper”和“真相”没啥关系，具体寓意请见那首歌的歌词。中文标题是我随意起的。</p><p>朋友们，翻译的过程相当于重读加重写，我和你们一样难过╮(╯_╰)╭ 但是别太担心了，她俩和好以后会很甜的。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I Can't Get Next To You 遥不可及的你</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：I Can't Get Next To You - The Temptations 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5048437<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Root</span>关上自家房子的前门，把背包放到地上。</p><p>“我回来了！”她边穿过走廊边喊道。“你在哪儿？”</p><p><span>Root</span>的妈妈已经从康复治疗中心回来一周了，到目前为止一切都挺顺利。她还没有找到工作，所以整天都待在家里。<span>Root</span>在房子各处都放置了摄像头，这样她上学的时候也能时常查看家里的情况。</p><p>“我在厨房。”她妈妈答道。“晚饭已经好了！”</p><p><span>Root</span>微笑着走进厨房。现在已经快七点钟了，因为她不得不留在学校参加这学年的第一次科学碗会议。她还是无法加入校队，不过<span>Nathan</span>仍然邀请她旁听这学年的例会。按规定她明年就能入队了，<span>Root</span>希望到时候会顺利，不要白费她在这上面花的这么多时间。</p><p>最近这一周她觉得有点奇奇怪怪的：她和<span>Sameen</span>闹了矛盾，她的妈妈也回到了家里。她的妈妈总会问些问题，努力表现得亲切，想要弥补之前的那些事。但<span>Root</span>还是很难去原谅她。</p><p>她几乎已经记不起她的妈妈开始酗酒之前的样子了；她的妈妈一个星期的良好表现也没法让她这么快释怀一切。<span>Root</span>的背上至今还留着一个明显的伤疤，那是小学五年级时她妈妈抄起一把椅子砸到了她身上留下的。不过现在她还是尽力想再给她妈妈一次机会。</p><p>“好香啊。”<span>Root</span>坐到餐桌旁。“你做了什么？”</p><p>她的妈妈把一个盘子放到她面前。“没什么特别的，我前阵子学会做的一些菜而已。烘肉卷和土豆泥。”</p><p>她放下自己的盘子，在<span>Root</span>对面坐下来。<span>Root</span>尝了一口烘肉卷，面露微笑。这其实还挺好吃的。</p><p>“挺不错的。”她朝她妈妈微笑。“我喜欢。”</p><p>“谢谢。”她妈妈有些如释重负地出了口气。“我在考虑去买一本食谱，认真学一下。做饭总能让我感觉平静。”</p><p>“好主意。”<span>Root</span>赞同道。“你想要哪种类型的食谱？我可以帮你买几本来。”</p><p>她妈妈脸上的微笑僵了一下。<span>Root</span>叹了口气，她知道她妈妈现在很难适应依赖她。真是讽刺。<span>Root</span>已经照料她并支付家里开销好几年了，但现在她清醒地考虑过这件事之后，就觉得很不舒服。</p><p>“所以，”她的妈妈尽力用轻快的语气说道，“你的开学第一周过得怎么样？高一刚入学哈？”</p><p><span>Root</span>咽下嘴里的食物。“我已经上高二了。”</p><p>“噢，”她的妈妈叹息着闭上双眼，“真对不起。”</p><p>“没事。”<span>Root</span>耸了耸肩，不希望她的妈妈太过自责。“反正大家都说高二学年是无聊的一年。”</p><p>她睁开眼睛，笑容有些悲伤。“我很抱歉错过了这么多。”</p><p><span>Root</span>迎上她的目光。她也想去相信她的妈妈变好了，再也不会像之前一样差劲了，但她没法就这么简简单单地相信她。那些过往真的让人很难释怀。</p><p>“开学第一周感觉还不错。”<span>Root</span>低头看着她的盘子说。“最难的一门课是欧洲历史，不过它也只是需要做很多笔记罢了。”</p><p>“那就好。你的那个朋友最近怎么样？<span>Sameen</span>？”</p><p><span>Root</span>咽了一下唾沫。“她还好。”</p><p>她的妈妈搅动着盘子里的食物。“你有男朋友了吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>放下她的叉子。她曾希望她妈妈之前只是因为醉了才做出那些恐同行为，看来是奢望了。她的妈妈明明清楚她喜欢女生。她把<span>Root</span>和<span>Sameen</span>说成只是朋友关系，这尚可以忍受。但假装<span>Root</span>是异性恋就完全是另一回事了。</p><p>“我吃饱了。”<span>Root</span>站起来离开桌子。“我要回自己房间了。”</p><p>“<span>Sam-</span>”</p><p>“别。”<span>Root</span>翻了个白眼，走开了。“我还有作业要写。”</p><p>她离开厨房，拿起背包，上楼回到自己的房间。关上房门后，她伸手想挂上门链，但中途犹豫了一下。她大概不需要再锁门了；她妈妈应该不会再随便带男人回来睡觉了。<span>Root</span>叹了口气还是挂上了门链。</p><p>她把包丢到桌上，在床边坐下。她没有对妈妈说谎，<span>Sameen</span>最近确实还好；但她也没有完全坦诚。她和<span>Sameen</span>一周以来都没怎么说过话。她们的六门课中有五门是一起上的，但她们的互动也基本只限于传递一下课上用的讲义。</p><p><span>Root</span>叹了口气，仰面倒在床上，用手抚摸着她的银河图案的紫色床单。她最近都拒绝和<span>Sameen</span>交流，或许这有点不公平。<span>Sameen</span>之前的确没有对她坦诚，但她们是朋友，朋友间应该互相原谅。<span>Root</span>绝对不会和<span>Tomas</span>一起出去玩，但或许她还可以试着和<span>Sameen</span>一起玩。</p><p>她在学校里一直尽她所能地表现得和平常一样，而且自从发现真相的那一晚之后，她也没再哭过。她又叹了口气，坐起身，决定现在就去<span>Sameen</span>家，看看她是否会愿意让自己这个周末过来留宿。</p><p><span>Root</span>背起包来到窗边，打开窗户爬到外面的屋顶上。没有和她妈妈说一声就离开家，这几乎让她有点内疚。但她已经习惯了独立和随心所欲，即便现在她的妈妈不再酗酒，也没法改变这一点。</p><p>她慢慢把身体滑下来，落到门廊上，然后把她的自行车推到街上，朝<span>Sameen</span>家的方向骑去。</p><p>她已经很久没有骑自行车走这段路了，感觉路程十分漫长。她呼吸着暖热的八月空气，头发在风中飘扬。今年夏天的蝉叫得格外热烈，让夜晚显得很热闹。<span>Root</span>挪动了一下身体，在一个停止标志前面向右拐。</p><p>她的内心依然很矛盾，不知道该拿<span>Sameen</span>怎么办。她希望能继续和<span>Sameen</span>做朋友，希望她一直留在自己的生活里，但想到<span>Sameen</span>永远都不会回应她的爱意，真的太让人伤心了。她是直的，她选择了<span>Tomas</span>就是明证，<span>Root</span>得接受这个现实。</p><p><span>Root</span>在<span>Sameen</span>家的房子前停下车，单脚撑地，把脸上的头发撩开。她推着车走到房前，<span>Sameen</span>的自行车正靠在门廊边上，旁边是两个男生的车。</p><p><span>Root</span>放下自己的车，几步跳上门廊。她掏出钥匙开门进屋。</p><p>“嘿！”她边关门边喊道。“有人在家吗？”</p><p>“我们在客厅！”<span>Lionel</span>的声音答道。</p><p><span>Root</span>摘下背包随意丢在门口，走向客厅。她探头朝里面看去，面露微笑。两个男生正在那里看《魔鬼探险》。</p><p>“我还在想我那些<span>DVD</span>到底去哪了。”她轻声笑了，坐到<span>John</span>身旁的沙发上。</p><p>“反正你也不会看。”<span>John</span>耸了耸肩。“这个剧还不错。”</p><p><span>Lionel</span>身子前倾，越过<span>John</span>对<span>Root</span>说话。“我们应该找个时间再去捉鬼。这次是来真的。”</p><p><span>Root</span>耸耸肩。“我会加入。”</p><p>“太好了！”<span>Lionel</span>挥了一下拳头。</p><p><span>John</span>怀疑地看着她，嘴角上扬。“真的吗？我以为你根本不相信那种东西。”</p><p>“上次我们玩得挺开心。”<span>Root</span>抠着她的指甲说。“虽然全是假的。”</p><p><span>John</span>笑了起来。“也是。你记得再带几杯奶昔来就好。”</p><p>“我会的。”<span>Root</span>轻声笑了。“<span>Sameen</span>在家吗？”</p><p><span>John</span>的笑容僵住了。“不在。”</p><p>“噢。她去哪了？”</p><p>“她……呃。”<span>John</span>犹豫了。</p><p><span>Root</span>意识到<span>Sameen</span>肯定是和<span>Tomas</span>出去了。当然了，她想着。今天是周五，有对象的女生在周五晚上都会去约会。她看着<span>John</span>，有些好奇<span>Zoe</span>和<span>Joss</span>现在去干什么了。</p><p><span>Root</span>吞咽了一下，站起身。“我要去树屋里面待一会。”</p><p>“好。”<span>John</span>抬头看着她。“等她回家以后，你想让我告诉她你来了吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>点点头，出了客厅。她朝后院走去，经过走廊时伸手抚过墙壁。没有<span>Sameen</span>陪伴，单独待在这座房子里，让她感觉有些奇怪。她在这里住过近四个月，但当她独自一人的时候这里就显得没那么亲切了。</p><p>她打开门，路过游泳池时扫视着平静的水面。她回忆起情人节那天她们差点接吻的事。那时<span>Root</span>终于鼓起了足够的勇气，或者说喝得足够醉假装勇敢，试图去吻<span>Sameen</span>。现在她几乎有些庆幸自己当时没有成功。</p><p>她推开纱门走上草地，穿过后院朝树屋走去。假如那天晚上她真的吻了<span>Sameen</span>，大概就会失去后面三个多月的幸福时光。直到她们在六月的那次接吻终于让她明白<span>Sameen</span>对她没有同样的喜欢。或许那之间的三个多月充满的只是虚假的希望，但至少她一直有<span>Sameen</span>的陪伴。</p><p><span>Root</span>把一只手搭在绳梯上，叹了口气。她迅速爬了上去，走进树屋。和几周前她最后一次进来的时候相比，这里似乎没多少变化。她穿过房间，跨过地上堆着的毯子和书籍，踏上台阶来到第二层。</p><p><span>Root</span>注意到<span>Sameen</span>的那些哑铃凌乱地散落得整个房间都是，皱起了眉头。<span>Sameen</span>平常可要整洁多了，乱糟糟的房间会让她觉得烦躁。</p><p><span>Root</span>把地上的哑铃逐个捡起来放回架子上，它们的金属手柄摸起来凉凉的。轮到最重的哑铃时，她很费力地把它举起来。<span>Sameen</span>是那么小只，<span>Root</span>经常忘记她有着岩石一样结实的肌肉。</p><p><span>Root</span>放好最后一个哑铃，用手抹了一把额头。她双手叉腰叹了口气，环顾变得整洁的房间。她并不知道<span>Sameen</span>什么时候才会回来。现在快九点了，她经历了漫长的一天，已经累了。</p><p>她回到第一层，在一堆毯子上躺下，伸手拿过一本书。她调整姿势舒服地躺好，把双脚搁在一个懒人沙发上，用毯子盖好自己。她打算就在这里等着<a id="OLE_LINK57" name="OLE_LINK57"></a><span>Sameen</span>回家，然后试着和她谈谈。</p><p><span>Root</span>翻开书开始阅读。</p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p><span>Sameen</span>匆匆走向自家的前门，<span>Tomas</span>跟在她身后。他们俩刚看完一场电影，其间她一直还算成功地推开了<span>Tomas</span>乱摸的手。她和这个男生玩得挺开心，但他真是麻烦。</p><p>她掏出钥匙。<span>Tomas</span>在她旁边停下，伸出一只手臂把她拉近。<span>Sameen</span>忍住了翻个白眼的冲动。</p><p>“晚安，<span>Tomas</span>。”她说着拍拍他的手臂。“再见。”</p><p><span>Tomas</span>又往前靠了一点，伸出另一只手环住她的腰。他低头对她微笑。</p><p>“明天一起出去玩吗？我和几个男生打算去打猎。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>想起了她上一次用枪的时候，接着想起了<span>Root</span>，不由皱起了眉头。“其实我不太喜欢玩枪。不过还是祝开心。”</p><p>“那明天晚上呢？”<span>Tomas</span>俯下头靠近她。“我们可以去免下车电影院。边看电影边亲热一下。”</p><p>“听起来挺有趣，”<span>Sameen</span>微笑着说，“但我有很多作业要写。”</p><p><span>Tomas</span>耸了耸肩，吻上她的嘴唇。她抬起双手放在他胸前。<span>Sameen</span>挺喜欢吻<span>Tomas</span>，但这并不能给她带来心跳的感觉。她推开了他。</p><p>“晚安。”她又说了一遍，把钥匙插进锁孔拧了一圈。</p><p>她推开房门，听见<span>Tomas</span>走下了门廊的台阶。她进了屋关上门，把钥匙挂到门口挂钩上，穿过走廊。电视的声音引着她走向了客厅，发现<span>John</span>和<span>Lionel</span>正在那里玩侠盗猎车手。</p><p>“你们知道吗，”<span>Sameen</span>靠在门口抱起双臂，“暴力的电子游戏会诱发青少年犯罪。”</p><p><span>John</span>回过头瞥了她一眼。“你的约会怎么样？”</p><p>“无聊。”<span>Sameen</span>叹了口气，走进客厅。她在<span>John</span>旁边坐下。“他长得很养眼，但除此之外都很没意思。”</p><p><span>Lionel</span>窃笑起来。“你喜欢的类型就是这种吗，<span>Shaw</span>？帅气又愚蠢的人？”</p><p>“我还以为，”<span>John</span>充满深意地看了她一眼，“你喜欢的类型是漂亮又聪明的人。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>翻了个白眼，踢掉脚上的鞋。“我没有喜欢的类型。”</p><p>“哦，嘿。”<span>Lionel</span>边说话边敲击着他的游戏手柄，杀死了屏幕上的一个旅行者。“上个圣诞节我送你的那张女摔跤手的海报，你能还给我吗？既然你喜欢的是男生？”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>皱起了眉头。她喜欢男生，这又不能说明她就不会喜欢女生了。“我要留着它。”</p><p>“随便你吧。”<span>Lionel</span>嗤之以鼻。</p><p><span>John</span>用肩膀轻轻撞了她一下。“<span>Root</span>几个小时之前过来了，她去了树屋里。”</p><p>“她现在还在那儿吗？”<span>Sameen</span>惊讶地问。</p><p>“我不知道。”<span>John</span>耸耸肩。“反正没见她出来。”</p><p><a id="OLE_LINK58" name="OLE_LINK58"></a><span>Sameen</span>叹了口气，站起来。“谢谢。”</p><p>她出了客厅，经过走廊时伸手抚过墙壁。最近的一周多她都没有睡好。她整个暑假都和<span>Root</span>睡在一起，让她感觉有些窒息。每次她们的肌肤无意间相触，都好像在她身上点着了火。那时她觉得不和<span>Root</span>一起睡就会轻松一些。<span>Sameen</span>推开门来到泳池区域，对自己嗤笑了一下。现在她的床显得太过巨大，前所未有得空旷。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>看着泳池，池底的灯光把池水的波纹映成了绿色。她心中希望情人节那天<span>Root</span>真的吻了她。也许她并不会感到特别恐慌，谁说得准呢。她脱下袜子，然后才踩上有些潮湿的草地。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>匆匆走进树屋。她朝四周看了一小会儿，才发现<span>Root</span>躺在地上睡着了，她的四肢随便地摊开，嘴巴微微张着。<span>Sameen</span>对自己微笑了。</p><p><span>Root</span>当然会盖着这一条毯子了。<span>Sameen</span>想起了她们买下这条墨绿色毯子的那一天。</p><p>当时上个学期还没结束，她们一起去塔吉特百货买泳衣。<span>Root</span>强迫她坐在试衣间外面干等，自己在里面试穿数量惊人的泳衣。最后<a id="OLE_LINK59" name="OLE_LINK59"></a><span>Sameen</span>悄悄溜走了，闲逛到了家居用品区。</p><p>后来<span>Root</span>在那里找到了正在挨个捏着枕头的她，假装开始哭泣。“你这就已经想着给我们的小家添置东西啦。”<span>Root</span>说着挽住<span>Sameen</span>的手臂。“我们不需要买枕头，<span>Sweetie</span>。我们需要毯子！”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>想着这些不由轻声笑了，在<span>Root</span>身边跪下来。她意识到自己的双手在颤抖，皱起了眉头。这让她感到很脆弱，像是失去了自控能力。这感觉很不好。</p><p><span>Root</span>让她感觉危险、不稳定、失控。<span>Sameen</span>看着她安静平稳地呼吸，伸出手轻轻拂开她脸上盖着的头发。<span>Root</span>的额头皱了一下，<span>Sameen</span>猛地收回手。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>很清楚，<span>Root</span>能够控制她。她会愿意为<span>Root</span>做任何事情。这让她无法接受。</p><p><span>Tomas</span>是个更安全的选择。他没有给<span>Sameen</span>带来任何感觉。等再过几年该去上大学的时候，<span>Sameen</span>可以毫无困难地甩掉他。</p><p>她用手粗暴地摇晃<span>Root</span>，有意保持着面无表情，用意志力清空了自己的情绪。<span>Root</span>困倦地眨眨眼，抬手撩开头发。</p><p>“<span>Sameen</span>？”<span>Root</span>的声音仍然充满睡意。</p><p>“我明天早上还有事。”<span>Sameen</span>直截了当地说。“你该走了。”</p><p><span>Root</span>坐了起来，头发凌乱。“噢。我过来是想问你，你想让我留宿吗。”</p><p>“我现在没空。”<span>Sameen</span>站起身径直朝二楼走去。“走开。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>站在二楼房间的中央，听着<span>Root</span>起身离开。她环顾了一下四周，意识到<span>Root</span>帮她整理好了房间。</p><p>她走到窗边，看见<span>Root</span>跑过后院，停在房门前面。她转身抬头望向<span>Sameen</span>。她们的目光相遇了，<span>Sameen</span>望见她擦了擦眼睛。<span>Root</span>转身进了房子，边走边掏出手机。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>转过身，双手紧握成拳。她不在乎自己又让<span>Root</span>哭了。她甚至都不能确定<span>Root</span>是在哭；刚才她们隔得这么远。<span>Root</span>可能只是眼睛有点发痒。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>猛冲到哑铃架旁边，伸手用力推着架子。喉咙里发出一声咆哮，她把沉重的架子整个推翻了，哑铃又散落了一地。</p><p>她站在原地喘着气，抹了一把额头。她厌恶这些，厌恶炎热的天气、干燥的空气、该死的叫个不停的蟋蟀。<span>Sameen</span>把空了的架子踢到房间另一头，冲向楼梯，用力跺着脚下到第一层。</p><p>她的手机在口袋里震动了一下，她叹了口气。是<span>Tomas</span>发来的消息。有人订了二十个披萨送到他家，货到付款。他不知道这是谁干的，不过送货员给他带了个消息：“我最亲爱的<span>Tomas</span>，七月里还穿着皮衣不会让你显得很酷。那只会让你像个傻<span>X</span>。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>忍不住轻声笑了。</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><b><span>P.S.</span></b> 唉。这句话已经有太多人用过了，但我还是想说：爱是想要触碰又收回的手。</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Absence of Your Company 没有你陪伴的日子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：The Absence of Your Company - Kim Richey 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=16215273<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Root</span>吃完了她的午饭，推开托盘。又一个星期过去了，她渐渐习惯了独自一人吃午饭。她从背包里拿出一个纸袋，丢到托盘上。</p><p>她的妈妈给她准备了午饭，但<span>Root</span>不吃金枪鱼沙拉。尽管如此，她没办法就此说什么。至少她的妈妈确实在努力了。</p><p><span>Root</span>叹了口气，把双臂搁在桌上，环顾食堂，哪儿都没有<span>Sameen</span>的踪影。在她们共同的课上，<span>Root</span>已经不再试着和她讲话了。上个周末她已经收到了明确的信号。既然<span>Sameen</span>已经开始新生活了，<span>Root</span>大概也该学着放下了。</p><p><span>Root</span>推开椅子站起来。她可以提前去教室；<span>Mr. Collier</span>总会待在教室里，连午餐时间也不例外。她正要拿起背包离开，就听到清脆的高跟鞋声朝她而来。<span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。只有一个人会穿着高跟鞋来学校。</p><p>“你好，<span>Root</span>。”<span>Martine</span>问候道，把一只手搭在桌上。“最近还好吗？”</p><p>“让我猜猜，”<span>Root</span>嘲弄地说，背起包。“你又是来‘看看情况’的。”</p><p><span>Martine</span>耸耸肩。“我听说你和<span>Shaw</span>分手了。”</p><p>“我们根本没有在一起过。”<span>Root</span>纠正她，拿起午餐的托盘。“哪里来的分手。”</p><p><span>Martine</span>眨眨眼。“我只是在担心你啊。”</p><p><span>Root</span>把重心转移到另一只脚上，一个甩头把头发甩到肩膀后面。“我能问问为什么吗？”</p><p>“你的每一个朋友都离开了你。”<span>Martine</span>嘟起嘴说。</p><p><span>Root</span>想无视<span>Martine</span>的话，但还是被伤到了。她说的没错：<span>Root</span>的朋友们最后都离开了她。她吞咽了一下，尽力不让自己的感受表现在脸上。</p><p>“你说完了没？”</p><p>“其实……”<span>Martine</span>说着靠近她，把<span>Root</span>的马尾拉到身前，手指拨弄着发尾。“我在考虑把头发染成深色。我听说你对任何深色头发的女生都毫无抵抗力。”</p><p><span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“滚去舔<span>Lambert</span>的<span>dick</span>吧。假如他还会让你靠近它的话。连我都知道你不该用上牙。”</p><p><span>Martine</span>目瞪口呆，<span>Root</span>从她身边冲过，离开用餐区。她把手里的托盘直接扔在垃圾桶边，甚至懒得把里面的剩饭倒掉。她猛地推开食堂的门走进了大厅，停下来做了个深呼吸。</p><p>太让人恼火了，而且这才是新学期的第二周。这个学校太小，根本没法摆脱闲言碎语，每个人都知道她妈妈的事、她爸爸的事，乃至她的情感状况。<span>Bishop</span>的生活一直都很沉闷，但现在她感觉被困住了，无处可逃。</p><p><span>Root</span>沿着走廊走向她第四节课的教室。她今天不想坐在<span>Sameen</span>旁边，以后每天都不想，但她别无选择。她深吸一口气，想忍住眼泪。</p><p>她甚至都不清楚自己是在难过，还是在因黯淡的前景而沮丧。又要再过上三年孤孤单单的生活，然后才能去远方上大学。最糟糕的是，她走过一个转角时盯着地板想，她曾有过<span>Sameen</span>的陪伴。</p><p>现在她清楚自己想要的东西了。一段能让她感觉快乐的真正的友情，或是爱情。<span>Root</span>曾经那么快乐，现在一切都成为过去了。</p><p>她听到砰的金属撞击声，抬头看去。<span>Tomas</span>推着<span>Sameen</span>使她背靠储物柜，把她困在他的双臂中间。她看起来没有不安。<span>Root</span>望着他们，他俯下身想吻<span>Sameen</span>，被她偏头躲开了。</p><p>她们的视线相遇了，<span>Sameen</span>皱起眉头。<span>Root</span>觉得喉咙发紧，没有停下脚步。她决意不在<span>Sameen</span>面前流泪。她经过他们旁边时，看到<span>Tomas</span>伸出肮脏的双手捧起<span>Sameen</span>的脸，想吸引她的注意力。</p><p><span>Root</span>移开目光，快步走向最近的洗手间。学校的铃声打响了，她进了一个隔间，把背包丢在地上，坐到马桶上。</p><p>她做不到。她没办法在剩下的三年里一直看着别人对<span>Sameen</span>上下其手。她承受不了那些。学校铃声再次响起，<span>Root</span>把脸埋进双手中，热泪滚落下来。</p><p>她坐在那里边想着和<span>Sameen</span>共度的一年时光边哭泣。不知多久之后，有人走进了洗手间。<span>Root</span>迅速抹了把脸，吸吸鼻子。</p><p>“嘿，你没事吧？”一个女生问。</p><p>“我没事。”<span>Root</span>答道。</p><p>一只手伸了进来，她这才意识到自己没有插上隔间的门。门开了，<span>Zoe</span>出现在她面前。</p><p>“嗨。”<span>Root</span>叹息道。</p><p>“噢，亲爱的。”<span>Zoe</span>倒吸了一口气，走进隔间在她面前蹲下。“有什么事出问题了吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>泪眼朦胧地勉强对她一笑。“所有的事。”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>无奈地笑了，把手搭在<span>Root</span>的膝盖上。“看来是因为<span>Sameen</span>了。”</p><p>“你是怎么做到的？”<span>Root</span>无助地问。“你怎么能接受<span>Joss</span>同时也在和<span>John</span>约会呢？”</p><p>“唔，”<span>Zoe</span>说道，“那确实很艰难。我爱<span>John</span>，很爱他，但我也爱<span>Joss</span>。她……真的对我很重要。我不想失去他们中任何一个。”</p><p><span>Root</span>不禁发出一声啜泣。“为什么<span>Sameen</span>就不能这么在乎我呢？”</p><p>“好了。”<span>Zoe</span>站起身，拉着<span>Root</span>站起来，领她出了隔间。“我来帮你整理一下。”</p><p><span>Root</span>点点头，望着<span>Zoe</span>拿出几张纸巾并用水沾湿它们。“你知道吗，我只想和她在一起，一直不分开。可她真是……太让我生气了。”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>靠过来温柔地给她擦脸。“<span>Sameen</span>在乎你，<span>Root</span>。她喜欢的是你。”</p><p>“那她为什么骗我？为什么选择了<span>Tomas</span>？”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>轻柔地把手搭在她肩上。“周围发生的所有事情我都看得一清二楚，我知道<span>Sameen</span>在乎你，远远超过在乎哪个蠢男生。”</p><p><span>Root</span>毫无幽默感地笑了一声。“我怎么没觉得。”</p><p>“<span>Sameen</span>……”<span>Zoe</span>叹了口气，把沾湿的纸巾丢在洗手池上。“她是个难办的人。我觉得她很难直面自己的感情，她和自己毫不在乎的人在一起会感觉更安全。”</p><p>“我可以成为她的安全之地！”<span>Root</span>坚定地说。“我想成为她的安全之地。”<span>(</span>“<span>I want to be her safe place.”)</span></p><p>“我懂，宝贝。”<span>Zoe</span>伸手把<span>Root</span>拥在怀里。“我明白你的心意。只是你需要再给她一些时间，让她自己把事情想清楚。”</p><p>“可我不想一直等。”<span>Root</span>靠在<span>Zoe</span>肩上，撅起嘴。</p><p>洗手间的门开了，有人走了进来。<span>Root</span>抬起头，发现<span>Sameen</span>站在面前，看上去很吃惊。她看到了<span>Root</span>哭红的脸、仍在流下的泪水，吞咽了一下。</p><p><span>Zoe</span>松开<span>Root</span>，回头看去。“嘿。”</p><p><span>Sameen</span>重回面无表情状态，她突兀地点点头，转身出了洗手间。</p><p>“真棒，”<span>Root</span>恼火地抹了一把脸，“现在她知道我很难过了。我一直都装作无所谓的。”</p><p>“也许她就是需要看到你在难过。”<span>Zoe</span>耸耸肩，拿起湿纸巾再次给<span>Root</span>擦脸。“现在她亲眼看见了，就不能再骗自己说你没事了。”</p><p><span>Root</span>叹了口气。“说的也是。你是怎么做到的，让大家都喜欢你？”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>耸耸肩。“我对恰当的人说恰当的话，有时还会伪装自己。”</p><p>“你会说谎？”</p><p>“是啊，连眼睛都会不眨一下。”<span>Zoe</span>开玩笑地说。“没必要随便向别人吐露一切。”</p><p><span>Root</span>叹了口气，伸手捋着头发。“我不知道自己能不能做到那样。”</p><p>“这就是你的特别之处，<span>Root</span>。你一直都那么……坦然做自己。”</p><p>“嗯，到目前为止这都很适合我。”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>把一只手搭在<span>Root</span>的手臂上。“再给她一些时间，<span>Root</span>。她会想清楚的。”</p><p>“要是她想清不楚呢？”<span>Root</span>用含泪的棕色眼睛看着<span>Zoe</span>。</p><p><span>Zoe</span>露出悲伤的微笑。“那你会难过上一段时间。但最后你会没事的。”</p><p><span>Root</span>的手机在口袋里震动了一下，她拿出手机。“是<span>Claire</span>。”</p><p>“哦<span>~</span>”<span>Zoe</span>迅速靠到<span>Root</span>旁边看着她的手机。“你的新女朋友吗？”</p><p>“她不是我的女朋友。”<span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“我们只是朋友而已。”</p><p><span>Zoe</span>轻轻打了一下<span>Root</span>的手臂。“我真高兴你交了新朋友！你今晚应该和她出去玩，好忘记我们这些<span>Bishop</span>的废柴。”</p><p><span>Root</span>笑出了声，感觉轻松了一些。她对<span>Zoe</span>微笑。“谢谢你开导我。”</p><p>“我们是朋友啊，<span>Root</span>。”<span>Zoe</span>咧嘴笑着。“我会一直支持你的。”</p><p>她转身走出了洗手间。<span>Root</span>开始打字回复<span>Claire</span>，这时<span>Zoe</span>又冲了进来。</p><p>“我忘了上厕所！”</p><p>
  <span>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</span>
</p><p>“抓住我！”<span>Root</span>朝<span>Claire</span>滑过去，边笑边叫道。“我停不下来了！”</p><p>“不行！我也在滑呢！<span>Root</span>——”</p><p><span>Root</span>以高速撞上了<span>Claire</span>，两人一起摔在地上。她们大笑着分开，<span>Root</span>跪坐起来，揉着额头。</p><p>“抱歉！我以前用的都是直排轮滑鞋。”<span>Root</span>说。</p><p><span>Claire</span>坐起身，散开自己的马尾然后重新扎好。“那你干嘛租了双排轮滑鞋？”</p><p><span>Root</span>耸耸肩。“我想试一下？”</p><p>“我要休息一会。”<span>Claire</span>轻声笑了，站起来。“咱们去买点吃的吧。”</p><p><span>Root</span>拉住她伸过来的手，借力站起身。她们小心翼翼地滑离了溜冰场，然后朝卖食物的柜台滑过去。</p><p><span>Root</span>邀<span>Claire</span>来了金斯维尔的游戏厅兼溜冰场。她们俩最近又一起出来玩了几次，每次都很愉快。<span>Root</span>很高兴能有一个这么爱好科技的朋友。</p><p>她现在玩得挺开心，但几乎因此感到了一丝内疚：今天下午她还为了<span>Sameen</span>哭得那么厉害，但到了晚上就和<span>Claire</span>过得这么愉快。<span>Root</span>望着<span>Claire</span>给她们俩点薯条。不过她对<span>Claire</span>可不是那种喜欢，只是喜欢和她一起玩而已。</p><p><span>Claire</span>买了两份薯条，越过<span>Root</span>滑向附近的餐桌。她把薯条放到桌上，坐进卡座。</p><p>“你经常来这里吗？”<span>Root</span>也坐下后，<span>Claire</span>问她，一边拿起薯条。“这儿挺不错。”</p><p>“嗯。”<span>Root</span>环顾四周。“我们<span>BACKS</span>的会议基本都是在这里开的。”</p><p>“那是你办的外星主题俱乐部，对吧？”<span>Claire</span>往前靠过来，把手臂搁到桌上。“你们下次开会是什么时候？我也想来看看。”</p><p>“真的吗？”<span>Root</span>咧嘴笑了。“我也还不确定呢。我们最近处于半暂停状态。”</p><p><span>Claire</span>吃着一根薯条，静静地看了她一会。“是因为你朋友的事吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>挠挠自己的鼻子，看向别处。“嗯。也因为其他一些原因。我最近没什么心情去探索。”</p><p>“你想谈谈那些事吗？”</p><p>“我想不谈那些事。”<span>Root</span>生硬地答道。</p><p><span>Claire</span>耸耸肩。“随便吧。你听说过费米悖论吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>不屑地哼了一声，咬了一口薯条。“你把我当成什么了？傻子吗？”</p><p>“我就问一下而已。”<span>Claire</span>笑了。“我不太了解外星生命的相关理论，不过最近也查了些资料。”</p><p><span>Root</span>感觉胸口涌起一些暖意。<span>Claire</span>为了她去查了关于外星生命的资料。她想到了<span>Sameen</span>，还有在她家留宿时她们关于外星生命和太空的那些讨论。<span>Sameen</span>基本没有自己去查过资料，只是满足于倾听<span>Root</span>解释一切。<span>Root</span>不知道这两种方式中哪一种更好。</p><p>“那你读到大过滤理论<span>(the Great Filter Theory)</span>了吗？”<span>Root</span>问她。（译注：说到这两个理论，我又想起了三体……………我看过的科幻不太多，只能想到三体。）</p><p><span>Claire</span>掏出手机。“还没有。”</p><p>“总的来说就是，宇宙中的文明社会在发展到能进行太空旅行的水平之前就都自我毁灭了。有那么一个特定的时间点——”</p><p>“哦，我懂了。”<span>Claire</span>打断她，读着手机上的内容。“智慧文明往往还没发展到太空时代就已经自我毁灭了。不过我们人类也许已经跨越了所谓的‘大过滤筛子’阶段，成为了能进入太空的唯一文明，或是其中之一。真有意思。”</p><p><span>Root</span>皱起眉头看着<span>Claire</span>滑动手机自行了解那个理论。好吧，也许这样更好，便于她们进行讨论。<span>Root</span>看了一下周围。</p><p>她望见一对情侣走进了门，眯起眼睛。那是<span>Tomas</span>和<span>Sameen</span>。<span>Root</span>倒吸一口气，顺着座椅靠背滑了下去。她不想被他们发现。<span>Tomas</span>很可能猜到了<span>Root</span>就是那个对他搞恶作剧的人。</p><p>“怎么了？”<span>Claire</span>迷茫地问。“你干嘛要藏起来？”</p><p>“<span>Sameen</span>和<span>Tomas</span>来了。”<span>Root</span>低声道。</p><p><span>Claire</span>回头望去，看到了他们。“那又怎样？这是个自由的国家。”</p><p>“上周我一直在往<span>Tomas</span>家寄成人玩具。”</p><p><span>Claire</span>惊讶地张开了嘴。“哦天啊。你说什么？”</p><p><span>Root</span>翻了个白眼。“他就是个混蛋，别为他难过。”</p><p>“你能买得起那些东西？”</p><p>“我不能。”<span>Root</span>坏笑着说。“但他的家长可以。”</p><p><span>Claire</span>又回头看了一眼，在座位上坐直了。“他们朝这边过来了。”</p><p><span>Tomas</span>怒冲冲地朝<span>Root</span>走了过来。<span>Sameen</span>跟在他身后，双手插在运动衫口袋里缓慢地走过来，有些局促地微笑着。</p><p><span>Sameen</span>发现<span>Claire</span>坐在<span>Root</span>对面，她的笑容凝固了。</p><p>“<span>Amanda</span>，”<span>Tomas</span>用力拍了一下桌子，“你不能再做那种事了。”</p><p>“我的名字不是<span>Amanda</span>。”<span>Root</span>说着坐直身子。</p><p>“无所谓。”<span>Tomas</span>不屑地挥挥手。“我现在命令你——”</p><p>“她不叫‘无所谓’。”<span>Claire</span>突然开口。“她的名字是<span>Root</span>。”</p><p><span>Tomas</span>转向她。“我不知道你是谁，我也不关心。我在和她讲话。”</p><p>“怎么了，<span>Tomas</span>？”<span>Root</span>说着悠闲地拿起一根薯条。“不知道该怎么处理你收到的礼物吗？”</p><p>“我爸妈气坏了。”他恼火地说。“他们以为那些都是我买的。”</p><p>“他们为什么会那么想呢？是不是你以前也在什么神秘网站上买过一些不合适的东西？”</p><p><span>Tomas</span>气得低吼一声，离开桌子，重重跺着脚走远了。<span>Sameen</span>走上前来，低头看着<span>Root</span>。</p><p>“嘿，”她有些犹豫地轻声说，“你最近还好吗？”</p><p><span>Root</span>盯着面前的薯条，没有抬头看她。“还行。”她嘟囔着说。“我现在没空说话。”</p><p>她用余光看到<span>Sameen</span>转过身走开了。<span>Root</span>抬起头，望着她去了售票处前，和<span>Tomas</span>站在一起。</p><p><span>Root</span>起身挪到对面的座椅里，坐到<span>Claire</span>旁边。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”C<span>laire</span>丢下手机，挪到座位里面背靠着墙。</p><p><span>Root</span>舔了一下嘴唇，往里靠过去，弯起一条腿跪到她面前。她俯身用拇指抚过<span>Claire</span>的脸颊，在听见<span>Claire</span>倒吸了一口气时嘴角上扬，吻上她。片刻后，<span>Claire</span>伸出一只手搭在她的腰间。</p><p>亲吻<span>Claire</span>的感觉和吻<span>Sameen</span>并不相同。<span>Sameen</span>像是夏天，又火热又湿润又浓郁，她的味道就像未来。亲吻<span>Claire</span>感觉也不错，但那完全不一样。</p><p><span>Claire</span>轻轻地推开她。<span>Root</span>尝到了咸味，这才意识到自己在哭，赶忙抹了一把脸。<span>Claire</span>对她柔和地笑了。</p><p>“不用担心，<span>Root</span>。”她说。“我不介意。”</p><p><span>Root</span>摇了摇头。“对不起。我不知道我这是怎么了。”</p><p>“我知道。”<span>Claire</span>耸耸肩。“你看到你的前任在这儿，所以很难过。”</p><p>“她不是我的前任。”<span>Root</span>低声嘟囔，坐回对面。“我们只是朋友关系。”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year 高二学年，一蹶不振还是重返巅峰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year - Fall Out Boy 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=472793845<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>我觉得从这章开始就不算虐了，这首歌也比较轻快。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen用力蹬着自行车，沿着坑洼不平的路骑向废弃车厢的方向。Bear小跑着跟在她身边。今天早上五点她就醒来了，而现在已近黄昏，但内心的焦躁不安使她感觉不到疲惫。她低吼一声停止蹬车，让自行车以惯性继续行过颠簸的路面。</p><p>她简直没法相信Root会像那样亲吻Claire。她环顾左右空旷的原野，一边想着。Root喜欢Claire了吗？上次Sameen告诉她Tomas的事时，Root说她们没在约会。也许情况已经变了。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气又开始蹬车，缓缓向前。八月末的天气仍然很热，但已经不像之前那样让人觉得热得要融化。Sameen没法责怪Root开始了新的感情。毕竟她自己确实没怎么努力去维持她们的友谊。这一两个月以来，她也在和Tomas接吻。</p><p>Sameen低头看向Bear，他在喘气。她轻捏刹车降低速度，让他能稍作休息。她打算今晚在她们的度假屋过夜，但愿独处的空间能让她放空思绪，让头脑清晰一点。</p><p>她的家现在显得空空荡荡，即便男生们在吵闹时也是一样。最近一周，她待在房间里的时间比平时几个月加起来都更多，什么都不做，只是仰躺着盯着天花板，那上面挂着圣诞节时Root亲手为她做的星图。</p><p>Sameen看了一眼车筐，里面放着她出门时带上的那条墨绿色毯子。几天前她在溜冰场偶遇Root的时候，Root说她现在没空说话。Sameen想到这，不屑地哼了一声。“现在没空。”行吧。她是在用Sameen自己说过的话进行反击。Root从不会没空和Sameen聊天，毕竟她们是最好的朋友。她又一次意识到，是她自己推开了Root，给了Root充足的理由让她觉得自己无意再做朋友了。几个月来她一直在这样做。</p><p>她重新加快了速度，望了眼太阳落山的方向，淡黄的晚霞如同一道伤痕横跨天空。这可不是她见过的最美的日落。她突然向右一转，Bear大声吠叫，费力地跟上她。</p><p>“对不起，Bear。”她带着歉意说。“我没注意到你。”</p><p>就算是Sameen有意疏远了她，最后还是Root主动结束了她们的友情。Sameen翻了个白眼。她没想到一个男朋友就会成为她们之间的阻碍。她不由皱起眉头，内心清楚这是在自欺欺人。她当初和Tomas在一起就是为了和Root保持距离，也许也为了忘记自己对她的感情。</p><p>感情。她嗤笑了一声。她没有感情，没有那种感情。她从不会与他人建立联系。除了Root之外。不知怎的，她让Sameen深深着迷，几近疯狂。她的笑容，她的声音，她的肌肤，还有……她的眼泪。</p><p>Sameen又经过一片开阔的麦田，她气恼地哼了一声。她明白Root的难过都是因为她。之前，她都设法告诉自己Root没事，Root不会想念她，她也没在想Root。现在……现在她见过了Root哭泣的样子，没法再否认，自己伤害了Root。这个念头让她胸口一紧，只想用力砸烂什么东西。</p><p>她注意到前方的路边有个摊位。谁会来这种地方摆摊呢？Sameen在这附近连半个人影都没见过。等她靠近之后，看到了一块牌子，上书“Claire的糖果与雕刻”。</p><p>Root肯定就是在这里遇见的Claire，并买了她送给Sameen的那个狼雕像。Sameen用力握住刹车，猛地跳下车，松开手任凭自行车哗啦一声倒在地上。她重重跺着脚走向Claire，Bear跟在她脚边。</p><p>Sameen在Claire的面前停下，双手紧握成拳，愤怒地喘着粗气。她站着等了一会，但Claire仍在头也不抬地专心读书。</p><p>“喂。”她强硬地说道，举起拳头。</p><p>Claire抬头扫了她一眼，又低下头看书。“Root的朋友，对吧？”</p><p>“Root最好的朋友。给我记住。”</p><p>Claire耸耸肩，翻到下一页。“我听说你和Root已经不再是朋友了。”</p><p>“你听错了。”Sameen怒道，伸出一只手指戳在Claire脸上。“你得离她远点。”</p><p>Claire这才合上书看着她。“Root想做什么就做什么。你又不是她妈妈……或者她的女朋友。”</p><p>Sameen猛地俯下身，抓住Claire的上衣粗暴地把她拉过来。“你对我们的关系一无所知。”</p><p>“我可知道我已经听够了Root抱怨你是怎么伤了她的心。”Claire说，看起来丝毫没被吓到。“赶紧向她道歉吧，让她别再这么难过了。我和她交朋友是想一起讨论科学，不是为了看她每天哭兮兮的。”</p><p>听她提到Root会哭，Sameen咬紧牙。所以不止周二在学校的那一次，Root其他时候也在难过。她觉得有些恶心想吐。她本来是想保护Root，但事与愿违，最后还是伤害了她。</p><p>“呃，”Claire挑起眉毛，“如果你不准备打我，可以松手了吗？”</p><p>Sameen松开双手，转身朝她的自行车走去。看来Claire不会提供什么有用的信息了，她不打算再浪费时间。</p><p>“嘿。”她正要推着车离开时，Claire喊道。“你们在这附近是不是有个什么秘密地点？为什么你们会来这里？”</p><p>Sameen得意地翘起嘴角。不管Root和Claire的关系变得有多近了，显然Root并没有对她提过那个秘密藏身点。</p><p>“没有。抱歉。”</p><p>“随便吧。”Claire怀疑地说。她伸手打开桌上的一盏灯。“嘿，我们两个都是Root的朋友，所以我们至少该试着和平相处吧。”</p><p>Sameen犹疑地撅起嘴。如果她要把Root争取回来，也许她应该尽量友善对待Claire。她在平时很可能不像刚才那么令人恼火。她突兀地点点头。</p><p>“好吧。我很抱歉刚才揪住你衣服。”</p><p>“你何不拿点软糖呢？”Claire指着她的桌子。</p><p>Sameen厌恶地皱了下鼻子。“我不喜欢吃乳脂软糖，太甜了。”</p><p>Claire翻了个白眼。“是给Root的，笨蛋。作为礼物。”</p><p>Sameen挑起眉毛。她确实没想过送Root一件礼物表达歉意。女孩子都喜欢礼物，不是吗？</p><p>“好。”Sameen打量着各种口味的糖。“那我要……胡桃果仁味，还有奶油味……还有巧克力花生酱味。Root应该会喜欢的，她就爱吃这种又甜又黏牙的垃圾食品。”</p><p>“不来句谢谢？”Claire干笑一声。她把每种口味都挑了几大块，用一个盒子装起来，递给Sameen。“上吧，好小子。”（”Go get 'em, Tiger.”）</p><p>“永远别再说这句话了。”Sameen把盒子丢进车筐，跨上自行车。她低头寻找Bear，发现他趴在Claire的牌子旁边。“起来了，Bear。我们走。”</p><p>Bear应声跳了起来，Sameen骑车上路了，朝身后的Claire挥挥手。土路到了尽头，她开始在草地上前行。</p><p>她没料到会从Claire那里获得建议，更没想到自己正打算接受这个建议，但现在她只想要Root回来。她想念那些一起深夜游泳还有一起聊天的时光，Root总能源源不断地找到话题。</p><p>寂静于她已成了一种折磨。在Root闯入她的生活之前，Sameen一直在寂静中蓬勃成长，她不喜欢与人交谈，有时甚至连她自己的思绪都嫌太过喧嚣。可是Root……Root的声音就像动人的旋律，既使她平静，又让她激动。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，下了自行车把它搬过铁轨，然后重新上车朝废弃车厢骑去。她一定是真的坏掉了，才会把东西形容为“动人的旋律”。Root才会说那种没意义的话。</p><p>她们的车厢出现在她眼前，它在夕阳余晖中闪着锈红色的光芒。她越骑越近，微笑起来。假如Sameen告诉Root自己觉得她像是动人旋律，Root绝对会开心到不行。也许Sameen可以为她画一幅画，画些专属于她的内容，Root会喜欢的。她叹了口气。显然，她已经决定要向Root道歉了。</p><p>她在车厢前面停下，把自行车靠在火车轮子边上。她半跪下来抱起Bear，走到敞开的车厢门口。</p><p>“Bear，跳。”她发出口令。</p><p>Bear从她怀里跳到车上，爪子拍在金属地板上啪嗒作响。Sameen看了一眼自行车，意识到她没有带提灯或任何照明用具。今晚会有点麻烦了。</p><p>她从裤子口袋里掏出一支笔和几个硬币，跑过去把硬币逐个铺在铁轨上。Root会喜欢它们的。</p><p>她转身走到自行车旁边，拿起装软糖的盒子，用牙齿拔开笔帽，在盒子上草草写下“给Root”。她把盒子丢到火车上，笔扔进车筐里。</p><p>太阳已经落山了，经历了漫长的一天之后，她终于开始感到了疲惫。她把手臂搭在车厢边缘，把自己举进去时发出一声费力的低哼。她们真的该造个楼梯。</p><p>Sameen打量着Root给车厢内部添加的那些个人色彩。四周的墙壁上贴了一些夜光星星，地板上铺着一条很大的被子。她发现角落里放了一个冷藏箱，于是走过去看。Bear贴在她脚边跑来跑去，她把他推开，弯下身打开盖子。里面装满了苹果、曲奇和芝士脆饼干一类的零食。</p><p>她面露微笑，推开Bear伸过来的鼻子，合上冷藏箱。</p><p>“不行。”她批评Bear。“这些是Root的东西。”</p><p>他低吠一声跑开了，在被子上躺下。Sameen跟着他也躺到了地上，伸展开四肢。她大声打了个哈欠，考虑着要不要把自行车上的毯子拿进来。</p><p>Sameen得对自己承认，想象一下余生都要和Root一起度过，实在有些吓人。她以前从没认真考虑过未来，感觉没什么必要：她不交朋友，不会为未来的进球激动，想象不出自己会结婚。</p><p>她才不要和Root陷入爱情。至少大概不是以Root想要的那种方式。也许……也许她不必现在就承诺永远。也许她可以承诺“尽我所能地长久”。也许Root会满足于一句“只要我们还在一起”。</p><p>Root在她心中激起的那些强烈情绪让她觉得自己很渺小，像是又变回了小孩子。她不知道该如何是好，该拿这些自己搞不懂的情绪怎么办。她只知道此时此刻，一直到她所能想象到的将来，她都想待在Root身边。她想让Root幸福。</p><p>也许那就足够了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen慢慢清醒了过来，平缓地呼吸着，逐渐感知到周围的一切。她的脚很冷，但身上其他地方是暖的。有个暖和又柔软的东西盖在她身上。旁边的某处亮着灯光。</p><p>她睁开双眼坐起身，用手揉揉脸，想确定自己的位置。她眨了几下眼，环顾四周。</p><p>她睡着的时候，有人来过车厢里。冷藏箱上面搁着一盏提灯，它的橘黄色暖光照亮了四周。她蜷起双腿，这才注意到她脚上的鞋已被脱掉了，身上盖着那条墨绿色毯子。</p><p>一定是Root，她心想。没有别人知道这个地方。她看向之前放着软糖盒子的那个地方，那里已经空了。Sameen柔和地微笑了，很高兴Root发现了它。</p><p>她从口袋里掏出手机，点开和Root的聊天，发现她们几乎已有一个月没有互发消息了，不禁皱起眉头。她犹豫了片刻，拇指在键盘前徘徊，最后还是打出了一行字并点击发送。</p><p>//明天晚上你要来公园里看比赛吗？//</p><p>Sameen把手机丢到一旁，并不期待能马上收到回复，现在都快凌晨四点了。她有些好奇Root是什么时候来的这里。她重新躺下，伸手抚摸Bear。被子动了几下，他挪过来把头枕到她的肚子上。她的手机在金属地板上响亮地震动了一声。</p><p>//嗯。//</p><p>Sameen吞咽了一下，又发出一条消息。</p><p>//到时候我们可以谈谈吗？//</p><p>//嗯。//</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Teenagers 青少年啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Teenagers - My Chemical Romance 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5043888<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root环顾公园，寻找Sameen的身影。太阳已经落山一小时了，她渐渐有些担心。今天Zoe和Joss驾车带她来了公园。Root看向她们，刚好看到她们因为John极度专注的样子彼此对视了一眼，咯咯笑起来。显然他真的很喜欢达拉斯牛仔队。（译注：位于得州达拉斯的橄榄球队，是美国职业橄榄球联盟中战绩最辉煌的队伍之一。）</p><p>她抬头望了一眼前方的大屏幕，那是由Bishop的镇长在公园里搭建起来的，以便大家可以聚集在此一起看比赛。Root听说达拉斯牛仔队今年的表现很出色。其实她对球赛兴趣不大，但之前Sameen问她的时候，Root还是说自己会来。</p><p>一只手搭在了她的腿上，Root转头看去，Zoe正微笑看着她。</p><p>“她会来的，Root。你知道她总是很准时。”</p><p>Root点点头，咬了一下嘴唇。Zoe说的没错。假如Sameen不是认真想要谈谈的话，她之前就不会主动提议碰面了。</p><p>“嗯。我可能只是有点紧张。”Root叹息道。</p><p>John移开粘在屏幕上的视线，看向Root。“别担心。她今天一整天都有些躁动。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Root怀着希望问。“那是个好的征兆吗？”</p><p>“事情一旦到了Sameen身上，永远都很神秘。”Joss开玩笑地说。</p><p>Root身边地上的手机震了一下，她拿起手机，微笑了。Sameen正在停车场里。Root跳起身。</p><p>“我很快就回来。”</p><p>Joss耸耸肩。“不用急。去找你的女孩吧。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，穿过公园匆匆走向停车场。周围的人群对着大屏幕发出一阵欢呼。她眯起眼望着前方，寻找Sameen。</p><p>靠近停车场后，Root看见她坐在John的汽车顶上。她远远地朝Root挥手。Root小跑了过去，停在车前。</p><p>“所以是你下来，还是我上去？”Root把双手搭在引擎盖上问道。</p><p>Sameen抬头望着远处的大屏幕。“上来吧。”</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，把膝盖放到引擎盖上，爬了上去。她踢掉脚上的鞋，任由它们落到身后地上。她小心翼翼地爬过挡风玻璃，在Sameen身边的车顶上坐下，她们的肩膀蹭了一下。</p><p>Root深吸了一口气，伸直双腿。天气很热，她在冒汗，皮肤有些黏在车上。她不确定是该自己先说点什么，还是静等Sameen开启话题。毕竟Sameen才是应该道歉的那个人，也是主动约她出来的那个人。</p><p>“那个，”Sameen开口了，仍然盯着屏幕，“你最近在学校过得怎么样？”</p><p>Root有些茫然地看着她。“呃，”她把头发撩到耳后，“还行。和上学期没什么差别。”</p><p>“你妈妈还好吗？”</p><p>“她还好。”Root叹了口气。“她不停地问我有没有找到男朋友。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了，用手支撑身子朝后仰。“还是没有接受你的取向。”</p><p>“她会……回避这个话题。”Root也转头望着大屏幕上的球赛。“她只是一直说‘男生要比女生晚成熟一些。再等等就好了，你以后会遇到某个人的。’”</p><p>“男生都很蠢。”Sameen上下晃着腿嘟囔道。“她得适应这个现实。”</p><p>Root抿起嘴。她真的很不想和Sameen谈论男生。她希望Sameen不会要求她和Tomas一起出去玩。</p><p>Sameen用拳头挡住嘴咳嗽了一下。“你有没有，呃，你开始看但丁的《地狱篇》了吗？”</p><p>“嗯！”Root几乎喊出了声，庆幸话题转移了。“真不敢相信他自比为奥维德和卢坎。认真的吗？他的《变形记》写得不错，但并没有达到他们的水平。太扯淡了。”（译注：本段原文如此。那啥，《变形记》是奥维德的作品啊，莫非作者出bug了。。。）</p><p>Sameen用余光瞥了她一眼，露出坏笑。</p><p>“怎么了？”Root有些局促不安地问。她抬手摸了下自己的鼻子。“你笑什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”Sameen摇了摇头。“你刚才说的话，我一句也没听懂。”</p><p>“噢。你还没开始看？”</p><p>“我试过了。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“就是看不懂。”</p><p>“唔，我可以帮你……”Root挠了挠自己的手臂。“如果你需要的话。”</p><p>Sameen微笑了。“那太好了。”</p><p>Root舔了舔嘴唇，移开视线。大屏幕上，牛仔队的啦啦队员们正在跳舞。她开始遐想能否说服Sameen在万圣节扮作一个啦啦队员。</p><p>“你是上学年的第一名，就是因为这个。”Sameen说。“我的英语文学课成绩没有你好。”</p><p>“还好啦。我的生物课成绩也一般。”</p><p>“你拿了个A-，是吗？”</p><p>“其实是B+。”Root嫌弃地说道，把头发拨到肩膀后面。“真是太差了。”</p><p>“我可以帮你学生物，如果你帮我学英语文学的话。”Sameen看着她说。</p><p>Root笑了。“一言为定。”她伸出手要和Sameen握手。</p><p>Sameen带着一种奇怪的表情缓慢地伸出手，握住Root的手。Root颤抖着倒吸一口气，她都忘记了Sameen是这么温暖，一如既往。Root把手抽走，插进口袋。</p><p>Root朝后仰头，望着夜空中眨着眼的星星。她已经很久没用过她的望远镜了，最近也没怎么关注NASA的报告。她有了很多额外的属于自己的时间，但那期间没有多少成果。她大部分时间都只是躺在床上盯着天花板。</p><p>“猎户座什么时候会重新出现？”Sameen问她。</p><p>Root歪头看向Sameen，发现她也在仰头看星星。Sameen瞥了她一眼，Root移开视线，悄悄地微笑。</p><p>“十一月。”她答道。“它是个冬季的星座，还记得吗？”</p><p>“我知道。”Sameen嗤之以鼻。“只是不知道具体是在哪个月。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，蜷起腿抱住膝盖。又能和Sameen像这样说笑了，真好。如果她努力尝试，甚至可以假装她们之间从没发生过争执。</p><p>“所以你今天是想谈什么？”她问道，尽量不去注意自己加快的心跳。</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，看向别处。“我和Tomas分手了。有一阵子了。”</p><p>Root感觉胸口一紧，吞咽了一下。“多久了？”</p><p>“好几天了。是在周三那天。”</p><p>那就是Sameen撞见Root在哭的第二天。当然了，Root默默想着。她之前花了那么多精力不让Sameen知道自己在难过，然后一旦Sameen看到她在哭，就马上甩了Tomas。</p><p>“为什么？”Root问。她需要听到Sameen亲口说出来。“你为什么要和他分手？”</p><p>“因为他很蠢，而且身上总有一股不新鲜的香烟味。”Sameen答道，皱起鼻子。</p><p>Root挠了挠自己的下巴，移开视线。这话可算不上浪漫。她们前方的人群大声朝屏幕加油鼓劲。Root决定不去给她压力。</p><p>“你没有开始抽烟吧？”</p><p>“怎么可能。”Sameen斩钉截铁地说。“你知道吗……他还总是在出汗。”</p><p>“很可能是因为他穿了那件皮衣。”</p><p>Sameen大笑起来。“我喜欢你给他带的消息。‘让他像个傻X’那一句。”</p><p>“因为确实是那样！”Root缩起一条腿，转头看着Sameen。“你不是整个夏天都快被热死了吗？”</p><p>“是啊。”</p><p>“是啊。”Root重复道。“而且你总是穿得很少，简直就是半裸的。想象一下穿皮衣会是什么感觉。”</p><p>Sameen把双手举到空中。“我没在和你争辩。我觉得你说得对！”</p><p>Root抱起双臂，开始感觉眼睛酸胀。她闭上双眼，用手指抵在眼皮上揉了揉。“我简直没法相信你去和他约会了。”</p><p>Sameen没有马上回答，Root睁开双眼看去。她面无表情，又戴上了她那个深不可测的面具。Root看不懂她现在是什么情绪。她仔细打量着Sameen的脸，这个表情是如此熟悉。她希望她们的关系可以回到从前那样。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Sameen轻声说。“我很抱歉我伤害了你。我……不知道你之前和现在都有什么感觉，但我知道那都是我的错。我不该去和Tomas约会，也不该放任你结束我们的友情。”</p><p>Root点点头，眼睛更酸了。她抬手擦掉一滴眼泪。“你让我很难过。我不在乎你不喜欢我，可是你那么久都没告诉我实情，然后甚至都没说过一句道歉的话。”</p><p>“我现在要说了。”Sameen伸出一只手搭在Root腿上。“我很抱歉。是我能感到的最大程度的抱歉，我保证。”</p><p>Root吞咽了一下，喉咙有些发紧。她让Root好生气，她做的那些事和吵架时她的反应让Root那么难过，可是Root没法放手。有Sameen和她一起的时候，她要开心太多了。她还有很多想要做的事情，都是有人陪伴时可以更愉快的事。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen问，尽管仍然面无表情，她看起来很脆弱。</p><p>“我只想……”Root的声音渐渐变小了。她想要好多好多。</p><p>她想牵着Sameen的手躺在星空之下。她想在晚上一起骑车绕着镇子兜风，然后去喝思乐冰。她想粉刷她们的树屋，搭一个毯子堡垒，还要弄清楚Sameen对于世上所有事物的看法。</p><p>Root向前探身，伸手把Sameen从车顶上推了下去，因为太用力哼了一声。她深呼吸了一下，迅速擦擦眼睛，探出头看到Sameen仰面躺在地上痛得喘了口气。Sameen瞪大眼睛望着她。</p><p>“嗯，Sameen。我们可以继续做朋友。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，抬起腿把双脚搭在车上。“这下你感觉好点了吗？”</p><p>“有一点吧。”Root点头。她伸展身子在车顶上趴下来，用双手支着头。“我们需要定一些基本的规矩。”</p><p>“规矩？”Sameen怀疑地问。</p><p>“嗯。比如说……”Root思考了片刻。“如果我们中任何一个交了新朋友，那个人必须成为我们共同的朋友。”</p><p>“听起来挺合理。”Sameen耸耸肩，肩膀把地上的砂石蹭到了旁边。“反正我们总会一直黏在一起。”</p><p>“确实。”Root表示赞成。“嗯……任何约会都必须先经过批准。”</p><p>Sameen笑了起来。“我们不会有约会了，但是行吧。”</p><p>“谁知道呢。”Root耸耸肩。“可能还会有。”</p><p>Sameen眯起眼睛，抱住双臂。“你喜欢别人了吗？”</p><p>“没有……”Root拉长声音说。“我又不是你。”</p><p>“Wow。”Sameen哼了一声，在地上挪动了一下。“你是要一直揪住这件事不放了？”</p><p>“连五分钟都没过呢，Sameen！我应该还要不爽一会儿。”</p><p>“哦，我能帮你做点什么吗？”Sameen把腿放回地上，站了起来。</p><p>Sameen转身看着她，眼睛只比车顶上的Root低了一点点。Root低头盯着她，深吸一口气。</p><p>“你可以带我回家，让我留下过夜吗？”</p><p>Sameen抬手戳了一下Root的额头。“我觉得我们肯定会做这个，书呆子。我指的是做些特别的事情。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，坐起来。“我肯定能想出一些事的。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root在黑暗中盯着床的另一边，看不到Sameen的脸。尽管她们和好了，她还是没法放松。她不清楚她们之间是不是有什么已经改变了，以及今后会怎么样。</p><p>她伸出手胡乱摸索，想找到Sameen。Sameen的手拉住了她，引着她的手放到脸上。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sameen的声音有些沙哑。</p><p>“嗯。”Root悄声说，用拇指轻抚她的脸颊。“我没事。”</p><p>“该睡了。”Sameen喃喃地说。</p><p>她靠过来紧紧贴住Root，把头枕在她的锁骨处，紧贴着她的下巴。Root轻轻吸了口气，是Sameen身上熟悉的味道。天知道她有多想念这个。</p><p>毯子挪动了一下，Sameen把手臂搭在Root腰间。一只温暖的手伸进Root的上衣，贴着她后腰上湿冷的皮肤。Root慢慢放松下来，让自己沉入Sameen的怀抱。</p><p>Sameen的脚碰到了她的脚，她们的腿交叠在一起。</p><p>“晚安，Root。”Sameen轻声叹息。</p><p>Root悄悄地微笑了。“晚安，Sameen。”</p><p>Root闭上眼睛，过去几个月来的沉重压力消散了，她只觉精疲力尽。在沉入梦乡之际，她感到温热的嘴唇贴住了她的锁骨，并发出一声叹息。</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 转自作者的汤不热（已授权），老照片，方便脑补本章她们坐在车顶上看大屏幕的样子。</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c1/5a/56/c15a5650521d370d9f5eba69b7d90f42.jpg</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.2</strong> 额，达拉斯牛仔队……SS20岁的时候做过达拉斯牛仔队的啦啦队长来着。感谢@DJ的考据文以及《如果有一天》系列让我了解到这些，下图也是从DJ那里搬运来的。</p><p>2000年SS当啦啦队长时期还登上过泳装日历封面。请看这个性感海报[手动笑哭]</p><p>https://imglf5.nosdn.127.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGl1RFdhY2ZqQWlSelFzTkQwZ3prNEhCNzlxZkJKZlQ0dSszdlVpendlbGF3PT0.jpg</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.S.3.</strong>
</p><p>DJ的真人坑考据文：https://jlk33.lofter.com/post/1cd8d319_55aa2df</p><p>DJ的《如果有一天》系列（真人坑）：https://jlk33.lofter.com/post/1cd8d319_5649f77</p><p>附带一个超可爱的跳舞现场：【Sarah Shahi】SS锤锤教你跳啦啦操 https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV11x411v7HV</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Next Ten Minutes 下一个十分钟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：The Next Ten Minutes - Adam Kantor / Betsy Wolfe 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=27830844<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root抚摸着Bear柔软的皮毛，面露微笑。空气中有雨的气息。今天放学后，她们在前院里玩，Root正侧躺在草地上抱着Bear。他身上有些汗，但仍然是抱起来最舒服的。唔，第二舒服的。</p><p>Root把头从地面上抬起来，望向Sameen。她和John正在房前的车道上围着一辆卡丁车忙活。Sameen注意到了她的目光，朝她挥挥沾满机油的手，然后怒冲冲地瞪着John的后背，逗得Root咯咯笑起来。Root把头放回地上，翻身仰躺，一只手仍然搭在Bear身上。</p><p>最近她们之间很顺利，她们几乎每天都在一起玩，Root也不再害怕一起上课了。和好之后，Sameen变得有些不一样了，她比以往更关心Root在做的事，而且会做更多亲密举动。不是说她们有在接吻什么的，不过Sameen现在最喜欢的事就是坐得非常近，以至于她们两个人的手臂会挨在一起。</p><p>Root深吸了一口气，闭上双眼。一阵风穿过她的头发，青草摇曳，挠着她光着的脚趾。</p><p>“我觉得，”坐在她身旁地上的Lionel说，“Bear已经长大了。他应该学一些把戏。”</p><p>“他已经会坐下、停留、乞食。”Root转头对Bear微笑。“他是只好狗。”</p><p>“他是最棒的狗。”车道上的Sameen说。“教他装死吧。”</p><p>Root坐起来，噘着嘴。“我不想让他装死。咱们教他翻滚吧。”(译注：原文为“Let's teach him how to roll over.”)</p><p>“我倒希望这个引擎能乖乖听话。”John喃喃地说。他把两段电缆接到了一起，但没有任何事发生。“我们肯定弄错了什么。”（译注：原文为”I wish this engine would roll over.”此处有双关，上下文分别用了”roll over”的两个含义，“翻滚”和“结束反抗变得顺从”。）</p><p>“那也是你犯的错。”Sameen怒视着他。“我那部分活儿做得很完美。”</p><p>John也瞪着她。“很明显啊，不然现在怎么会出问题。”</p><p>Sameen双手叉腰，朝他走过去。“你在怀疑我的焊接技术？我可是个货真价实的汽修工，John。”</p><p>“也许我该和Mr. Lambert 聊聊，告诉他你并没有那个水平。”</p><p>“我来告诉你什么叫水平。”Sameen冷笑着扑向他。</p><p>Root望着他们在地上扭打起来，叹了口气。她倒不担心Sameen会受伤，尽管John的块头有她两倍大。Root用手指轻敲Bear的身侧。</p><p>“来吧，Bear。”他扭头看着Root，她笑了。“咱们学个新把戏。”</p><p>Bear从地上跳起来，扑到她腿上舔她的脸。Lionel伸手过来抚摸他。</p><p>“我觉得他现在没那个兴致。”Lionel笑道。“我们需要找准时机来教他东西。”</p><p>Root推开Bear的脑袋。“他总是这个样子，我不觉得他会有心情不好的时候。”</p><p>Lionel哼了一声。“他能教我这个就好了。”</p><p>房子前门打开了，Root扭转身子看去，Mrs. Reese从门里走了出来。“男生们！你们该去做家务了！”</p><p>Lionel呻吟一声站了起来。“为什么不喊小矮子做家务？”</p><p>“因为她已经做完她那部分了。”Mrs. Reese答道。她朝Root眨眼示意。“你好吗，亲爱的？”</p><p>Root对她回以微笑，Mrs. Reese总是这么和蔼可亲。“我挺好的，Mrs. Reese，谢谢您。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese点点头，注意力转向了还在地上扭打翻滚的Sameen和John。“John！该去干正事了！”</p><p>Sameen挣脱John的手，把他朝前门推去。“去倒垃圾吧，loser。”</p><p>John伸手摸了一把他精心定过型的头发，走开了。“这次就算你赢了。”</p><p>“每次都是我赢。”Sameen得意洋洋地说，朝他吐舌头。</p><p>Root望着John和Lionel走进房子，在Mrs. Reese关门的时候朝她挥挥手。一个小雨滴落到了Root腿上，她擦掉它，仰面躺下，静静打量已经变得阴云密布的天空。她希望雨能晚一些再下；她待会还要去打工。</p><p>Sameen一屁股坐到她身边，哼了一声，盘起腿。</p><p>Root把双臂举到空中，伸了个懒腰。她们安静地坐了一会，享受彼此的陪伴和凉爽潮湿的微风。Bear跑过来在她们中间躺下，Sameen把一只手搭在他身上，用另一只手支撑自己朝后仰。</p><p>“你应该再过来和我们住在一起。”Sameen开玩笑地说。“帮我们分担一些家务。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了。“在我家里只有我一个人做家务，所以……不了。”</p><p>“你妈妈什么事都不干吗？”Sameen皱起眉头。</p><p>Root耸耸肩，她的上衣因为这个动作被拉起来，露出了腰。“她负责做饭。我给她买了几本烹饪书。”</p><p>“她还是没去工作？”</p><p>“还没有。”Root叹息一声。“她貌似只会喝酒和卖酒。我不介意去赚钱养活我们两个人，只要能让她保持清醒。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，抬头望天。Root看着她的发尾拂过草地，她的头发真的长得好长了。</p><p>Sameen吐出一口气，挠挠鼻子。“你想待会去山坡那里吗？”</p><p>“去坐在雨中吗？”Root笑了。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“等雨停以后再去。我们可以带一块防水布过去，坐在上面。”</p><p>Root微笑着摇摇头。“我很想去，可是去不了。再过大概二十分钟我就得出发去打工了。”</p><p>“噢。”Sameen有些惊讶地说。“我忘了。”</p><p>她站起身来拍了拍屁股，弯下腰向Root伸出双手。Root握住她的手，让她把自己拉起来。Root在湿漉漉的草地上滑了一下，Sameen的手臂及时搂住她的腰，把她拉近。</p><p>Root脸红了，咽了口唾沫。她盯着Sameen的眼睛，有些紧张地微笑了一下。她离开Sameen，俯身捡起放在地上的手机。</p><p>“走吧。”Root朝房子点头示意，走向前门。</p><p>她进了门，匆匆上楼来到Sameen的房间。她在这里留了一套制服，在暑假之前买的那个梳妆台里面。现在她的大部分衣服和书都被放回她自己家里了，但这边仍留着几样东西。</p><p>她把手机丢到床上，拉开梳妆台的抽屉，这时Sameen走进屋，顺手关上了门。</p><p>“你今天要工作到多晚？”Sameen跳起来坐到书桌上。</p><p>“到关门为止。”Root边说边脱衣服，尽量不去注意Sameen流连在自己身上的目光。“所以下班之后我就要直接回家睡觉了。”</p><p>她穿上制服卡其裤，系好腰间扣子，把她的白色polo衫从头上套进去，叹了口气。</p><p>“我真希望这制服不是一件白T恤。如果我下班的时候还在下雨，就要被淋得全透了。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了。“我去接你下班怎么样，我可以借John的车。”</p><p>“他愿意让你开那辆宝贝车？”Root有些不相信地问。她坐到床上穿鞋。“真没想到。”</p><p>“女孩们待会要开车过来带他出去玩。”Sameen耸耸肩。“反正我也需要练习驾驶。我们再过几个月就16岁了。”</p><p>Root点头，把鞋带系好。“好啊。”</p><p>“我可以吃免费冰淇淋吗？”Sameen晃着两只脚，咧嘴笑了。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，拿起背包。“不行。Mr. Greer总是在监视。”</p><p>“真烦人。”Sameen站起来打开卧室的门。“你今晚来这边睡吗？”</p><p>Root经过她走出门，开始下楼。“如果可以的话？”</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen快步跟上，跳下最后几级台阶以超过她，打开前门。“晚上见。”</p><p>Root笑了，出门走下门廊，扶起她的自行车，然后抬头对Sameen微笑。“待会儿见。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root叹了口气，倚靠到身后柜台上。周五晚上的生意通常不会这么冷清。今晚一定有谁在开派对，她暗自想着。这次又没有人邀请她。她有些好奇Sameen有没有收到邀请。</p><p>她望了一眼窗外的倾盆大雨。谢天谢地，待会儿Sameen会来接她。Root想都不敢想在这种暴雨中骑自行车回家。她希望这是今年的最后一次夏季风暴了。</p><p>她掏出手机，只剩45分钟就可以下班回家了。店门口响起了清脆的铃声，Root迅速从柜台边起身。在她的位置看不到刚进门的顾客，直到他们经过入口通道进到大堂之后才能看见他们。</p><p>“欢迎光临！”Root欢快地问候道。背着包的Sameen出现在了眼前。“噢，是你啊。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，一副深受冒犯的样子。她拨开脸上被打湿的头发。“你就是这么欢迎我的？我可以走。”</p><p>“别！”Root笑了起来。“对不起啦。不要丢下我一个人回家，天气这么坏。”</p><p>Sameen把背包丢到一张空桌上，露出坏笑。“我就知道你会这么想。仅仅从车里出来走进店就让我湿了。”</p><p>Root上下摆动眉毛。“哦，是吗？”</p><p>Sameen脸红了，瞪了她一眼。“别说得那么恶心。”</p><p>Root往前走了两步，俯身靠在冰柜上。“只有在你不想要的时候才会显得恶心。”</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen嘟囔道，脸色沉了下去。“就……给我来点冰淇淋。”</p><p>Root笑了，滑开冰柜盖子。“你需要来点东西降降火？”</p><p>“别说了。”Sameen央求道。她打开背包，拿出她的生物课本。“我要两勺冰淇淋，三重巧克力味（Triple Chocolate）。”</p><p>“马上就好。”Root露齿一笑，取出放在水中的冰淇淋勺，抖掉上面的水。她挖起冰淇淋，看到Sameen在拿东西。“你带作业来了？”</p><p>“我们明天有个生物测验，而且我知道你还没复习。”Sameen坐了下来，把脚搁在旁边的椅子上。“Greer在这里吗？”</p><p>“不在。”Root把Sameen的冰淇淋放到冰柜上，开始给自己舀一份。“店里只有我。生物真的好难学啊。”</p><p>“生物只不过是身体而已，Root。我是个喜欢身体的书呆子，就像你是个喜欢太空的书呆子。”</p><p>Root坏笑着关上冰柜盖子。“嗯……等我们学到解剖学那部分的时候，我可以做你的学习指南。”</p><p>“哦天啊。”Sameen拿起她的铅笔扔向Root。“loser。”</p><p>Root拿起两人的冰淇淋，从柜台后面走出来。她坐到Sameen旁边，把冰淇淋递给她。Sameen咬了大到吓人的一口冰淇淋，Root只是看着她都不由脸抽搐了一下。Sameen的脸冷得皱成了一团。</p><p>“怪胎。”Root笑了起来。“你不能就这样把冰淇淋大口往嘴里塞。”</p><p>Sameen用力咽了一口，被冻出了眼泪。“别跟我说什么能做什么不能做。赶紧把生物课本打开。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen望着天花板，她的头挨着Root的头。她们正摆出大字形躺在树屋的地板上，一起听音乐。Sameen最近发现了短款上衣（crop tops）的魅力。不久前的一天，Root带她去了Goodwill二手店，给她买了四件不同的短款上衣。</p><p>Sameen挠了挠自己裸露的肚子，对着风扇吹出的风摆动脚趾。Root在跟着音乐轻轻哼唱。</p><p>“再跟我说一遍我们听的是谁唱的歌。”Sameen呼吸着闷热潮湿的空气。“是叫Timmy和Sarah？”</p><p>“Tegan和Sara。”Root纠正道。“她们是一对双胞胎拉拉。”</p><p>Sameen皱起鼻子。“双胞胎姐妹彼此约会的拉拉？”</p><p>“不是。”Root笑了，往后仰头，上下颠倒地看着Sameen。“她们是和其他人约会。只不过刚好两人都是拉拉而已。”</p><p>“哈。”Sameen抬起腿，把腿蜷到胸前，然后又伸展开。“这是个常见的现象吗？双胞胎中两个人都是gay？”</p><p>她感觉到Root耸了耸肩。“我不知道。可能吧。”</p><p>外面响起轰鸣的雷声。Sameen颤抖了一下。</p><p>“在这种风暴的时候要是待在外面，挺让人毛骨悚然的。”</p><p>Root翻身趴下，头挨在Sameen旁边。“如果不是一直在打雷，我们该去游泳。我喜欢在雨中游泳。”</p><p>“还有在雨中狂奔，是吧？”Sameen笑了起来。“上次飓风的时候你就是这么说的。”</p><p>“喔~，你有认真听！”Root咧嘴笑了。“太贴心了。”</p><p>Sameen呻吟一声，坐了起来，拨开贴在脖子上的头发。“我不明白，下雨的时候怎么还这么热呢？雨天不是应该伴随着降温吗？”</p><p>“得州的雨不行。它只会让湿度升高，并不能带来降温。”</p><p>Sameen把身边地板上的毯子统统扫开，脱掉她的短裤。“好吧，我睡觉的时候要尽可能少穿一点，抱歉。”</p><p>“不用道歉。”Root朝她使了个眼色，两只眼睛都可爱地闭上了。“来，我也把裤子脱掉好了。”</p><p>Sameen看着Root扭动着脱下睡裤，用手擦了一把额头。屋里实在太热了，她根本无心考虑做任何有趣的事。她扑通一声躺倒在地上。Root在她旁边躺下，伸出一只手臂搭在她的腰上。</p><p>“不要。”Sameen哼了一声，把她推开。“太热了。”</p><p>Root往旁边挪了挪，面露坏笑。“如果每次我都能得到五分钱……”[1]</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p><strong>作者注释：</strong>我可爱的年轻同志啊。（My cute baby gays.）</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 此处原文：“If I had a nickel…”是一句常用语“If I had a nickel for every time that happened, I would be rich”的简略说法。这句话意为：这种事发生的次数实在太多，假如每发生一次就能得到五分钱的话，自己都能变得富有了。</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 本章这首歌来自音乐剧The Last Five Years（中文名：《过去五年》，又译为《恋恋如歌》）</p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 使眼色（wink）本来应该是只闭上一只眼的。这个梗来自剧中Root使眼色的时候没法只闭上一只眼，比如在S3E21里。本质上还是因为演员AA做不到，大概是天生的。她过于可爱。</p><p>在这个镜头。没法发动图，你们自己去回顾下吧。</p><p>https://imglf3.nosdn.127.net/img/YThzQXlybmsxUGdzbkhObklHYTRjN3U0dWxqb3BpRDlISWNDMjVINXBVMUdta09ScmdXak9RPT0.jpg</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 请看过原文的朋友尽量不要剧透，给其他人留点惊喜。_(:з)∠)_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Skinny Love 单薄的爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Skinny Love - Birdy 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=16780426<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：从这里开始，逐渐会出现一点带有色气的情节了。这只是一个预警。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen认真打量Root的脸，把手中的油画笔浸到水里。她们正在山坡上坐着；Sameen在给Root画肖像，Root在就某个话题吧啦吧啦说个不停。Sameen低头看了一眼搁在膝上的油画框。她几乎就要画完了，除了Root的嘴唇，她怎么也没法处理好这一部分。</p><p>“你们必须和平共处……不然就得离开银河系。”Root睁大眼睛，用夸张的语气说。“是不是很诡异？”</p><p>“嗯-哼。”Sameen心不在焉地嘟囔着，拿起另一支油画笔。“真诡异。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，又开始了另一轮冗长的解释，是关于某个电台信号遭到劫持的事件。（译注：这类事件带有一些都市传说色彩，许多人认为它们和外星人有关。）</p><p>Sameen喜欢绘画。她不善于写诗或谈论情感，但她可以画画，而且有些时候画画让她感到开心。她抬头看向Root，视线在她的嘴唇上流连了一会。她的皮肤在阳光下闪着光。</p><p>Sameen注意到，这一年来Root脸上的婴儿肥消失了一些。现在她的白皙肤色和颧骨的轮廓被深棕色头发衬得愈加鲜明。她光洁的皮肤在午后的炎热中有些泛红，Sameen看着一滴汗珠沿她的脖子流下，积聚在颈窝处。</p><p>Sameen移开视线，在调色盘上调出红色，用油画笔蘸了一些，调整了一下画布上Root的微笑。这应该就是她能达到的最佳程度了。</p><p>“好了。”Sameen打断了Root正在说的话。“我画完了。”</p><p>Root匆忙地膝行了两步，来到Sameen身旁坐下。Sameen倾斜画布展示给她。</p><p>Root轻声倒吸了口气，抬起一只手捂住嘴。Sameen发现她开始双眼含泪，于是低下头看着画布。</p><p>画面的背景是排列成一条直线的太阳系图，它们前方是Root的肖像，脸上波澜不惊，只露出一个如梦似幻的微笑。她想表现出透过Root看到诸多星球的感觉，因为Root的内在远远不止她表面看上去的那样。</p><p>“哦天啊。”Root激动地低声说道。“这真的是……我太爱这幅画了。”</p><p>Sameen有些局促地耸耸肩。“这其实不算什么。”</p><p>“Sameen。”Root擦了擦眼睛，转过头看着她。“这太完美了。你甚至还让我穿了一件皮衣。”</p><p>“你喜欢这些星球吗？”Sameen问她，在她热切的注视下感到有些紧张。“我这样画是因为你特别喜欢太空。”</p><p>Root伸出双臂抱住Sameen，把头靠在她的肩上。她们出了汗的皮肤黏乎乎地贴在一起，Sameen以此为借口把Root推开了。</p><p>“只不过是一幅画而已，书呆子。”Sameen说着站起身来。</p><p>“把它挂在我们的房间里好不好？”Root从她手里抢过画。“我是说你的房间。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，抬起一只手遮住阳光，望着远处的景色。得州的风光很美，尽管这里夏天的天气实在太糟糕了。她很高兴现在天气渐渐凉爽了一些。</p><p>“还记得我们在这里的第一次见面吗？”Sameen问。</p><p>“那次流星雨的时候啊。”Root微笑着回答。“看到你在这儿，我当时特别惊讶。你最开始对我那么凶。”</p><p>“是啊，嗯，因为我当时一见——呃。”Sameen咳嗽一声。“我没打算应对想欺负转校生的人。”</p><p>“所以你就来欺负我了。”</p><p>Sameen低头看着Root，见她伸直双腿在地上坐着。“我们很快就成了朋友。”Sameen双手叉腰，自我辩护道。“几乎没有多少欺负。”</p><p>Root笑了起来。“对我来说够多了。不过你是怎么找到这个山坡的？”</p><p>“就是找到了而已。”Sameen耸耸肩。“当时好像是我和John吵了一架，我感觉需要一些空间。”</p><p>“你需要空间？”Root笑出了声。“嗯，你确实找到了。”（译注：此处似有双关，上下两句中的“空间”原文为“space”，又有“太空/宇宙空间”之义。）</p><p>Sameen在她身旁坐下。“然后又失去了。从那时起你就总是缠着我。”</p><p>Root微笑着用肩膀轻轻撞了一下她的肩膀。“你明明很喜欢。”</p><p>“是啊。”Sameen点头。“我的确是。”</p><p>Sameen看着Root的脸红了起来，暗暗希望自己可以吻她。她想伸出手捧住Root的脸颊，感受她皮肤的温暖。尽管如此，她还是在给Root空间，让Root来掌握关系进展的节奏。她不久前才把Root伤得那么深，现在她不想施加太多压力或做任何过火的事情，以免损害她们的友情。</p><p>Root抬手把头发撩到耳后。“你还想一起去公路旅行吗，等到明年暑假的时候？”</p><p>“我一直都有在攒钱。”Sameen仰面倒在地上，在阳光下闭上双眼。“我还挺期待的。”</p><p>她感觉到Root也在她身旁躺下了，于是稍微挪开了一些。既然现在她已经对自己承认了内心的感情，克制感情就变得越来越难。</p><p>“好啊！”Root兴高采烈地说。“我已经把大部分路线都规划好了。咱们今晚一起把计划过一遍怎么样？”</p><p>“行。”</p><p>Sameen呼吸着温暖而清新的空气，心情很轻松。有个手机震动了一下。她睁开一只眼睛看向Root。</p><p>Root皱眉盯着她的手机，叹了口气。“我得回家了。我妈妈把微波炉弄坏了，她叫我回去修。”</p><p>“真烦人。”Sameen抱怨着，但还是坐了起来。“你待会儿要过来吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，站起身。“嗯。等我忙完可以出发的时候就给你发个消息。”</p><p>Sameen站了起来，开始收拾东西。“别忘了带上那副画。”</p><p>“绝不可能忘。”Root对她微笑。“我会把它永久珍藏的。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root不紧不慢地蹬着自行车，朝Sameen家的方向骑去。回家帮忙花费的时间比她预期的更长。她简直不能理解，她自己这么擅长各种技术，而她妈妈却连微波炉都不会用。</p><p>她拐进左边的街道，望了一眼天空。太阳已经开始西沉，晚霞把天空染成了粉红色。背包的一条肩带滑下了肩膀，她抬手把它拉回肩上。</p><p>Root试着在脑中描绘她的未来：离开这个小镇和得州之后的未来。等到下下个暑假的时候，或许她可以申请休斯敦的一个实习岗位，而Sameen可以在那里找个医学实习或机修工作。她们可以在休斯敦一起租个小公寓，一有空就去逛博物馆。</p><p>Root轻笑一声，在Sameen家的房子前停下车。她在想象和Sameen的同居生活，可是说不定还没过一年，她们俩就都已经在和别人约会了。Sameen反正是可以的；而Root怀疑自己能在Bishop这种小地方找到另一个拉拉。</p><p>Root下了自行车，把它推到门廊边。她抬头望着Sameen房间的窗户，露出微笑，窗户上贴着一个巨大的蓝色字母X，那是Sameen唯一的《X档案》周边。Root把自行车靠在门廊边，跳上台阶，走进门。</p><p>“是谁啊？”Mr. Reese从厨房里走出来，她看见Root后，面露微笑。“噢，之前Sameen一个人回的家。我以为你今晚不过来睡了。”</p><p>“抱歉。我回家帮我妈妈修了些东西。”</p><p>Mr. Reese带着理解的表情点点头。“她最近好吗？”</p><p>“比以前好了。再次感谢您对她的帮助。”</p><p>“不客气，是我应该做的。”Mr. Reese摆摆手说。“我们今晚吃填馅贝壳意粉（译注：stuffed shells，实在不知中文名叫啥）。Sameen在楼上她房间里。”</p><p>Root向她道谢，然后朝楼梯走去。她意识到自己出发前忘了给Sameen发个消息，不过这不成问题；Sameen知道她会过来。</p><p>Root停在Sameen的房间门口，门关着，她拧了一下门把手，却发现门被反锁了，她迷茫地皱眉。从来没见Sameen锁过门。她敲了敲门。</p><p>“走开！”Sameen在里面喊道。</p><p>Root把头靠到门上。她听到一声有些怪异的呻吟。“Sameen？是我，Root。”</p><p>一声咒骂传来，接着是被子和床单的窸窣声。</p><p>“马上就来！”</p><p>Root又敲了敲门。“你在干嘛呢？开门让我进去。”</p><p>她听到Sameen拉开又关上抽屉，光着脚在地上跳了几下。片刻后，门锁咔哒一声被打开了，Sameen气喘吁吁地拉开门。她看起来相当邋遢。</p><p>Sameen的长发十分凌乱，脸也通红着。她的上衣皱着，有一部分被压在了胸罩下面。Root伸出手把它扯平，手指拂过Sameen腹部的时候，感觉她骤然绷紧了身子。Sameen内裤的腰带从她的运动短裤下面露了出来，Root能看出它被穿反了。</p><p>Root来敲门之前，难道Sameen是裸着的吗？她为什么看起来……噢。Root不由睁大了眼睛，脸涨红了。她从Sameen身边经过，走进房间。</p><p>说实话，她边把背包放到桌上边心想，她们之前都没有遇到过这种尴尬状况，还挺不可思议的。毕竟她们几乎总是待在一起，又都是活力旺盛的青少年，发生这种事也是情理之中。Root用力吞咽了一下，尽力不去想象Sameen的样子。</p><p>Sameen在她身后干咳一声。“你，呃，没有给我发消息啊。”</p><p>“嗯。”Root转过身浏览Sameen的书架，有意回避她的眼睛。“我忘了，抱歉。”</p><p>“没事。”Sameen局促地耸耸肩。她把短裤往上拉了一些，环顾房间。“你帮你妈妈修好东西了吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，走到床边，爬到床中间坐了下来，试图假装自己没有被Sameen扩大的瞳孔和汗湿的皮肤所影响。“微波炉很快就修好了，但我还得钻到冰箱后面。她不知怎么把制冰盒拆下来了。”</p><p>Sameen伸手捋着自己的头发。“够怪的。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，摇了摇头。这真有些荒唐可笑。她示意Sameen在她前面坐下。“过来吧。我来给你编辫子。”</p><p>她往后挪了一点，给Sameen留出空间。Sameen沉重地坐到床上，Root注意到她胸罩背后的排扣从无袖背心下面露了出来。只有一个搭扣被扣上了。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，向前俯身，扣上剩余的搭扣。Sameen扭动肩膀。“别弄了。”她嘟囔着。</p><p>Root扯住内衣排扣又突然松手，它啪的一声打在Sameen的皮肤上，把她惊得差点跳起来。</p><p>“只是想帮个小忙，免得你的胸从里面蹦出来。”</p><p>Sameen回过头瞪了她一眼。“他妈的快编辫子。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，把双手伸进Sameen的头发，用手指细心梳理。Sameen的头发是Root最喜欢的东西之一，它们长而浓密，微微有些波浪，但不是很卷。Root在床上跪起身，把Sameen的头发拢成束握在手中。</p><p>Sameen身上总是很好闻，现在她闻起来是汗水、床单和金属的味道。Root深吸一口气，感受她的气味。既然现在她知道Sameen是直的了，她必须额外注意自己的行为，不让Sameen感到不适。她们和好还没多久，Root不想因为缺乏自控再次毁掉她们间的友谊。</p><p>她的双手灵活地把Sameen的头发编到一起，一边轻声哼唱着。她知道控制好拉扯头发的力度就不至于弄痛Sameen，于是无预警地拉扯了一下以把辫子扎紧，她发现Sameen的瞳孔骤然扩大了。Sameen伸手挠挠下巴，垂下眉毛。</p><p>“你哼的是什么？”Sameen问。“Tegan和Sara吗？”</p><p>Root做了个鬼脸。“什么？这是巴赫。你都不听音乐的吗？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“显然听得没有你多。”</p><p>Root编好了她的头发，朝前伸出一只手。Sameen摘下手腕上套着的发圈，放到Root手里。Root用它把辫子系好。</p><p>“我喜欢古典音乐。”Root说，看着Sameen站起来走到书桌边。“等我们存够去公路旅行的钱以后，也许我会去达拉斯看一次管弦乐团表演。”</p><p>Sameen拉开一个抽屉，从里面取出一个小盒子。她把盒子递给Root。“这是给你的。”</p><p>“一个礼物吗？”Root咧嘴笑了。她打开盒子，抬头看着Sameen。“这太漂亮了。”</p><p>盒子里装着一个小小的雪花玻璃球。Root把它拿出来双手捧住，仔细打量里面的微型城市，她认不出这是什么地方，但它很美。雪花玻璃球的底座上雕刻着群山的图案，并饰有精美的绿松石。Root把它倒转过来。</p><p>“内沙布尔。”她读道。“那是哪里？”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。“伊朗的一个地方。那是我妈妈的家乡。”</p><p>“Sameen。”Root吸了口气。她摇了摇玻璃球，看着雪花缓缓飘落在小城上。“谢谢你。”</p><p>“那里离比纳卢德山不远。”Sameen说。“附近有一座绿松石矿。所以它的底座上有那些雕刻。”</p><p>Root下了床跑过来，猛地抱住Sameen。她感到Sameen也抬手环住了她的后背，闭上双眼。过了一会儿，她松开手走开了，站到她的书架前。</p><p>“你觉得摆在哪里好呢？”她问Sameen。</p><p>“你不想把它带回家吗？”</p><p>Root回头看着她。“不，我不希望它被我妈妈意外弄坏。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“放在你可以平视的那一层吧。”</p><p>“好。”Root小心翼翼地摆好玻璃球，朝后退了一步。“真漂亮。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese的声音从楼下传来。“孩子们！晚饭好了！”</p><p>Root冲出房门，赶在两个男生和Sameen前面到了楼梯口。她以最快速度跑下楼梯，直接跳下最后几级台阶，冲进厨房。她率先到达了餐桌旁，在她的座位上坐下，朝刚进厨房的Sameen坏笑。</p><p>“你的速度越来越快了。”Mrs. Reese打趣地说，把一个大瓷盘放到餐桌上。“我再也不需要强迫他们等你先吃了。”</p><p>Root挺起胸膛。“我只是需要一些训练而已。”</p><p>“你第一个坐下，又不代表所有食物就都是你的了。”John喃喃地说着，往自己盘子里盛贝壳意粉。“幸好你吃得像只小鸟一样少。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，把食物盛到她的盘子里。“我们中总得有一个人吃得少吧。你们的饭量都大得吓人。”</p><p>“我是在为我的快速生长期做储备。”Lionel嘴里塞得满满的，含糊地说。</p><p>“我也是。”Sameen说。</p><p>大家哄然大笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 本章的歌是英国歌手Birdy翻唱并发行的歌曲Skinny Love（原唱是美国歌手Bon Iver，但2011年被Birdy翻唱后这首歌更加火遍全球。）“Skinny Love”有两个不同含义：一个是两个人彼此相爱，但又羞于承认或表露出来；还有一个是两个人只因互相需要而维系关系，并没有爱或情感上的满足。在这首歌里，它代表的是后者的含义。然而，我们的两位主角显然是前者。是不是“好想急死你”的节奏。读者诸君请不要太急，快了，快了。</p><p>另外，个人感觉就本文而言，“Skinny Love”也可以理解为“瘦削的爱人”。因为Root is really skinny.</p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 这个画肖像的场景真的让我想到《燃烧女子的肖像》。啊！！希望大家都去看烧女图，实在太好看了。</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 你们能看懂开头小锤说到一半就咳嗽一声的那句话是什么意思吧？我怕翻译没表达出那个意思。</p><p><strong>P.S.4.</strong> 这个故事告诉我们，说好会发消息，就一定要记得发[手动笑哭][手动狗头]。这简直是我读到过的最神(糟)奇(糕)的场景。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Her Rotating Head 她头晕目眩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Her Rotating Head - Bachelorette 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=2307132<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root伸出手拉扯Sameen的马尾辫。她们正在拍万圣节的家庭合影，Root想让她微笑一下。</p><p>Sameen的表情狰狞了片刻，Mrs. Reese刚好在这时按下了快门。她转头怒视Root。</p><p>“你能不能别闹了？”她低吼一声，把自己的辫子拉到身子另一侧。</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着摇了摇头。“要是你同意戴那个假发，我们就不会有这些问题了。”</p><p>“Root。”Sameen抬手指着自己。“看看我的肤色。天塌下来我也不要戴一顶红色假发。”（译注：《X档案》女主史考莉是红发。）</p><p>“现在谁都看不出来我们扮的是穆德和史考莉[1]！”Root噘起嘴抱怨。“我们看起来就像两个上世纪九十年代的死板蕾丝边。”</p><p>站在一旁的Lionel和John窃笑起来，两个女孩转头瞪着他们。John强忍住笑，举起双手。</p><p>“我觉得你们看起来挺棒啊。肩垫不错。”</p><p>“是啊。”Lionel扑哧一声笑了。“现在特别流行超宽大的西装外套。”</p><p>“滚。”Sameen低吼。</p><p>Mrs. Reese翻了个白眼。“不许说脏话。”她继续查看相机里刚拍完的照片，面露微笑。“有几张拍得不错。你们可以走了。”</p><p>Root从楼梯上蹦下来，来到端坐在Mrs. Reese身旁的Bear面前，接过他嘴里叼着的枕套。Sameen走过来时，Root把其中一个枕套递给她。Sameen拍了下Bear的头，打开前门，她们一起走了出去。</p><p>Sameen主动伸手挽住Root的手臂，领着她走到马路对面，在众多跑来跑去的小孩之间穿行。Root四处张望，但没有找到Zoe和Joss的身影。</p><p>“你的女朋友们在哪？”Root问John。“我有点想她们了。”</p><p>John耸耸肩。“她们之前就说已经出发了。可能中途停下来买了点东西吧。”</p><p>“什么东西？”Sameen问，带头沿着人行道往前走。</p><p>John只是又耸了耸肩，跟在她们后面走着。他扮的是詹姆斯·邦德，身穿Mrs. Reese去年在他16岁生日时给他买的西装。Root觉得他看起来很帅，也迫不及待地想知道Zoe和Joss会穿什么。</p><p>“你该留神看好你的女孩们，John。”Sameen嘲讽道。“我是说，我的女孩……哦天啊。”</p><p>Root茫然地看向她，发现她正盯着自己的身后。Root转过身，她们的手臂分开了。Zoe和Joss正朝她们这边走过来，Root忍不住倒吸一口气，她感觉心跳加速，咽了口唾沫。</p><p>Joss扮成了《王牌大贱谍3》里的艳丽狐女[2]。Root一直都觉得Joss很好看，尽管她有点令人望而生畏；而现在，身上暴露的金色衣服把她衬得更加光彩夺目。Root把目光转向Zoe。</p><p>Zoe几乎什么都没穿，她扮的是邦女郎吉尔·马斯特森[3]，从头到脚涂满了亮闪闪的金色颜料。Root打量着她的身体，有种心动感觉。Zoe发现她在盯着看，朝她抛了个媚眼。</p><p>“嘿，Root。喜欢你看到的东西吗？”Zoe坏笑着摇摆臀部走了过来，停在她面前。“要不要摸摸？”</p><p>Root任由Zoe拉起她的手，抚过她的腰间。金色颜料的触感有点粗糙，她的指尖蹭掉了一点金粉。一只手突然抓住Root的手臂，把她拉到一边。</p><p>“行了。”Sameen恼火地低吼一声。“她摸过了。你很好看。我们能走了吧？”</p><p>Root望着她猛地转过身，大步走开了。Sameen有时候真的很唐突，不知为什么就突然炸毛。或许她是因为看到别人裸露觉得不舒服，可她以前从没有过这么暴躁的反应啊。</p><p>“Wow，”Joss笑了起来，“吃醋了，还是好大一缸醋。”</p><p>“不是那样的。”Root翻了个白眼。“她只是表现得奇奇怪怪的，就像她一贯的作风。”</p><p>Zoe耸耸肩，打开手里提着的塑料袋。“你说是就是吧。”</p><p>Root对她微笑了一下，然后朝Sameen那边走过去。她不想破坏今晚的愉快气氛。Root小跑着追上Sameen，重新挽住她的手臂。Sameen瞥了她一眼，稍微放慢了脚步。</p><p>“咱们先去哪？”Root问她。“是再走远一点，还是从这边开始要糖？”</p><p>Sameen张开嘴想回答，但这时Zoe出现在旁边，打断了她想说的话。</p><p>“我这儿有一些布朗尼蛋糕。”Zoe说着把手里的塑料袋递给她们。“里面有大麻的那种。你们想来一点吗？”</p><p>Root停下脚步，望着袋子。她从没尝试过这种东西，不过她倒不反对试一次。她知道它给人带来的反应和饮酒有些类似，但会让人更没精打采、更不清醒。</p><p>Sameen从袋子里拿出一块布朗尼，直接把它整个塞到了嘴里。她发现Root在盯着她，耸了耸肩。Root翻了个白眼，也伸手拿出一块布朗尼。</p><p>Zoe瞪了一眼Sameen，“别吃得那么快。”她看着Root。“你们之前从来没有嗨过，对吧？”</p><p>Root摇头，闻了一下手里的布朗尼，没觉得有什么特别的气味。她咬了一小口，尝起来好像也和普通的布朗尼蛋糕没什么差别。她又咬了更大的一口。</p><p>“过多久我会有感觉？”Sameen问。</p><p>Zoe耸耸肩。“取决于每个人的体质，通常需要一小时左右。你们俩都像是新陈代谢很快的类型。”</p><p>“谢了。”Sameen说完，又开始沿着人行道往前走。</p><p>Root吃下最后一口布朗尼，跟着她走了。她们没有在最初经过的几座房子前停留，有意避开成群的激动叫嚷着的小孩。Sameen突然拐进Harold和Grace家的院子，Root伸手把她拉了回来。</p><p>“别。”Root低声说。“他们会发现的。”</p><p>“发现什么？”Sameen茫然地皱眉。</p><p>Root环顾四周，Lionel之前就和他的同学不知去哪了，John和那两个女孩坐在马路边聊天。她重新看着Sameen。</p><p>“布朗尼的事。他会发现我们嗨了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，甩开她拉着自己的手。“Root，我们没有嗨。才吃下去还没两分钟。”</p><p>“但还是吃了。”Root紧张地看了一眼面前的房子。“万一我们被识破怎么办？”</p><p>Sameen推着她走进院子。“表现得和平常一样就好。”</p><p>Root点点头。房子的正门开了，Grace对她们微笑。</p><p>“女孩们，你们好啊！”她转身朝屋里叫道：“Harold！Root和Sameen来了！”</p><p>Root把手揣进西装口袋，紧紧攥着她的枕头套。“没事的，您不用特意叫他过来。”</p><p>“瞎说什么。”Grace微笑看着她们。“Harold会很高兴能看到你们的戏服。你们扮的是什么？”</p><p>“穆德和史考莉。”Sameen说。“《X档案》里面的人物。”</p><p>Harold出现在Grace身后。“孩子们，你们打扮得真可爱。快进来！”</p><p>Root悄悄瞥了一眼Sameen，但还是跟着他进了门。她们以前也来过Harold家里，有时他在这里主持BACKS的会议，有时会邀请Root过来谈论鸟类。Root很喜欢他。</p><p>他的家装饰得很精美，淡蓝的墙壁环绕着米黄色的家具。在Root眼里，这儿简直像个华丽的博物馆，或者像是Google一下“郊区别墅通常是什么样子”会搜出来的图片。而且Grace和Harold一向都对她很和蔼。</p><p>而现在，她在嗨的时候待在这座房子里。两位主人当然毫不知情，但他们可能会看出来。Harold会看穿她，然后告诉McCarthy校长，然后她就永远没机会去NASA工作了。</p><p>Sameen给她的腰上来了一肘，并投来严厉的眼神。“别一副要被吓死的样子。没人知道。”</p><p>Root点点头，叹了口气。没事的。只要她不恐慌，就不会露馅。Harold做手势示意她跟上，他领着她穿过餐厅走进客厅，来到他的鸟笼前。</p><p>Root初次来他家的时候就注意到了这个巨大的鸟笼。它大得足以容纳一只大型犬，但同时也不失精巧。笼子摆在一个大理石底座上，栅栏是金色的，约两厘米粗。笼内养着一些美丽的小鸟。Root看了Harold一眼，他不像一个很富有的人，不过看到这种豪华的东西让她有些好奇。</p><p>“我得到了一只新的鸟。”Harold指着笼子。“你认出它来了吗？”</p><p>Root眯起眼仔细看着笼子里面。“感觉有点眼熟。”</p><p>他咧嘴笑了。“它是一只卡罗来纳鹪鹩！”</p><p>“就是我上次在镇外面见到的那种鸟吗？”</p><p>“没错！”Harold对她微笑，扶了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。“我在克雷格分类网站（Craigslist）上看到一个广告，有个住在科珀斯克里斯蒂的女孩抓到了它，放在网上出售。我马上就把它买了下来。”（译注：克雷格分类网站是美国的一个大型免费分类广告网站，其内容非常丰富多样。）</p><p>Root笑出了声。那肯定是Claire，绝对不会错。“真是太巧了。”</p><p>Grace和Sameen走进了房间，Root看向她们，不禁笑了。Sameen的一只手里托着整整一碗巧克力糖，另一只手忙着把它们往嘴里塞。Sameen朝她咧嘴一笑，露出的牙齿被染成了棕色。</p><p>“你这样会吃到恶心的。”Root走到她身旁，拿了些糖。“你得吃慢点。”</p><p>“不行。”Sameen嘴里塞得满满的，含糊地咕哝道。“是我的。”</p><p>“你们何不在这里坐一会儿呢？”Harold说着坐到桌边的椅子里。“我想听听你们打算怎么度过寒假。”</p><p>于是她们坐下来谈论学校里发生的事情，以及假期的计划。Root告诉他下个暑假她们计划去公路旅行，他很替她们激动。他们一直聊到Root的手机震动了一下。</p><p>“是John。”Root说着点开消息。“大家想知道我们去哪了。”</p><p>Harold看了眼他的手表。“噢，已经过了将近半小时了。你们肯定还要到别处玩，快去吧！”</p><p>两个女孩点点头站起身，Grace领着她们到了房子前门。Sameen从门外摆着的糖果碗里抓了一大把，装进她的枕头套里，她们朝院子外面走去。</p><p>“你吃他们家的糖整整半个小时还不够，还要带一些路上吃？”Root笑了。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，拖着脚往前走。“我们现在是出来玩‘不给糖就使坏’(trick or treat)。他们使坏把我们骗了进去，我只是拿走我应得的糖。”</p><p>Root笑了，没再说什么，心情很轻快。好在今晚不是很热，她之前担心她们的厚重西装会是个糟糕的主意。她们走出院子上了人行道，Root望见她们的朋友们正在街对面。Sameen再次挽住她的手臂，领着她过马路。</p><p>“你今晚是要一直领着我走来走去吗？”Root问她，她们走到了其他人面前。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“穆德和史考莉也是一对情侣，没错吧？所以这不奇怪。”</p><p>Root诧异地垂下眉毛。Sameen是在说她们是一对情侣吗？不对，她是在说她们身上的戏服。她们这样并不奇怪，因为她们现在扮的是一对情侣。Root耸耸肩。</p><p>“我们已经拜访过附近的大多数房子了。”Lionel告诉她们。“你们还想再去要些糖吗？”</p><p>Root赶在Sameen前面抢先开口。“不用了，我们可以了。你们现在有什么计划吗？”</p><p>Joss点点头。“我们正打算去Martine开的派对，但我们想先问问你们俩。”</p><p>Root一时之间想不出要去的理由，只想到Martine是个碧池。她记起了去年的万圣节前夜，当时Martine吻了她，然后她向Sameen出柜了。真的已经过去了一年吗？这一年来发生了好多事情。</p><p>她看着Sameen。“如果你不介意的话，那我也没问题。”</p><p>“无所谓。”Sameen说。“我讨厌那个碧池，但我不介意去喝她家的酒。”</p><p>大家都笑了，开始朝Martine家那边走去。Sameen和Root手挽手走着，她们的肩膀不时会碰到一起。</p><p>Root已经有一阵子没回忆起上个万圣夜了，说实话，她几乎都快想不起当时的事了。一年以前大家要拍合照的时候，Root主动站到外面，觉得Mrs. Reese是要拍家庭合影，自己是个外人；而今年拍合照时，她很自然地就在楼梯上找了个位置，与Sameen和两个男生一起对着镜头微笑。现在她感觉自己像是这个家里的一份子。</p><p>即便这一年来经历了那么多疯狂的事，比如那些次接吻还有Tomas，现在Root感觉很好。她和Sameen和好了，她们有只属于她们两人的树屋和秘密基地，而且几乎每时每刻都待在一起。她很开心。</p><p>大家来到了Martine家的房子前面，Sameen突然停下脚步。她拿过Root空荡荡的枕头套塞进自己的里面，然后抢过John的枕头套，把她们俩的装了进去。她坏笑着把它递还给John。</p><p>“谢了，老大哥。”她砰地打了他的手臂一拳。“它们就交给你了。”</p><p>她伸出手给Root牵着，领她往里走。走进大门后，汹涌的声浪瞬间袭来，Root笑了起来。房子里像所有派对中那样挤满了人，音响放出的喧闹音乐让场面更加混乱。Sameen在通向厨房的走廊里停下，转身面对Root。</p><p>“我觉得我开始有感觉了。”Sameen说着，抬起一根手指抚摸自己的脸。“我的皮肤感觉……怪怪的。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，却意外感到笑声好像在自己胸中回荡。她瞪大了眼睛。“噢，我好像也感觉到了。”</p><p>有个人撞到了Sameen身上，她向前蹒跚着扑进了Root怀里。Root看向撞到她的那个男生，是Tomas。Root的思维已经开始有些朦胧了，但看到他还是气不打一处来。她大概永远都会讨厌他。</p><p>Root对他摆出自己最甜美的一个微笑，并挥挥手。他皱起眉头，显然感觉相当迷惑。Sameen转过身看向他，他翻了个白眼走开了。</p><p>“他这是什么毛病？”Sameen恼火地皱眉。“我还以为他早就放下了。”</p><p>Root叹息一声，抓着Sameen的手臂没松开，低头看着她。“你让别人很难放下，Sameen。”</p><p>说完她就倒吸了一口气，被自己的直白惊到了。但Sameen只是笑了起来，把马尾辫拨到肩膀后面。</p><p>“我就是这样……魅力大到反人类。”她自我吹嘘。</p><p>Root大声笑起来，无视周围的人看她的眼神。她笑得停不下来，眼泪都笑了出来。在她面前，Sameen也开始咯咯傻笑起来，这种笑声对于Root相当陌生。Sameen平常并不会这样咯咯笑。</p><p>Root睁开含泪的双眼，看到Sameen用手捂着嘴，但还是不由自主地发出咯咯傻笑声。她脸上的惊恐表情实在是太搞笑了，引得Root又开始了新一轮的狂笑。Sameen很明显是被自己吓到了。</p><p>最终，Sameen比Root更先恢复了平静。她牵起Root的手，拉着她穿过人群走进厨房。她们在厨房里的大型岛柜前停下，Sameen把手从Root的手里抽了出来，这个动作使Sameen的手和她的皮肤产生摩擦，给Root留下了迟迟不散的轻微刺痛麻痒感觉，让她相当惊奇。</p><p>Sameen环视凌乱的厨房，发现了一摞红色的一次性小酒杯。她从中拿出几个，把它们在岛柜上摆开。Root站到她对面，拿过来两个小酒杯。她想喝点酒，但不想喝醉。</p><p>她倒不担心自己也会变成妈妈那样的酒鬼，但Martine的那句刻薄话仍萦绕着她。Root很清楚酗酒能给一个人带来什么可怕影响，她早就决心不会重蹈覆辙。不过，她偶尔也可以小小地放纵一下。</p><p>“啊-哈！”Sameen欢呼一声，从一包薯片后面找到了一瓶龙舌兰酒。她拿着酒走到岛柜边，倒满了Root的两个杯子和她自己的四个杯子。“好，咱们开喝吧！”</p><p>Root伸手去拿一个杯子，但又犹豫了。“我不知道……”</p><p>“怎么了？”Sameen随着音乐的节拍摇摆臀部。“喝！”</p><p>“我每次喝酒之后都要么想去亲别人，要么呕吐。”Root叹息道。</p><p>Sameen向前俯身，肚子压在岛柜上，她衬衣的扣子在这突如其来的压力下崩开了几个。Root瞥见了她露出的肌肤，不由睁大了眼睛。她之前看了Sameen换衣服，知道她今天穿的是隐形文胸（nude bra），把她的小麦色肌肤衬得很漂亮。</p><p>“Root。”Sameen的声音把Root的注意力重新拉回她的脸上。“不要去亲任何人就好。”</p><p>Root撅起嘴。“可是我喜欢和女生接吻。”</p><p>Sameen笑了，拿起一个Root的酒杯硬塞到她手里。“我敢肯定我们会想出个解决办法。”</p><p>她们碰了下杯，仰头一饮而尽。酒精流过喉咙时的灼烧感让Root皱起了脸。她以前从未喝过烈酒，暗自好奇这是因为她正在嗨所以全身上下的感觉都被放大了，还是因为高度数的酒本身就特别辣。</p><p>她又喝下了第二杯酒，踮起脚尖上下晃了晃，摇摇头。或许以后她还是只喝啤酒就好。Root睁开眼睛，看着Sameen继续喝掉了她的另外两杯酒。咽下这些龙舌兰酒对于她似乎并不困难。</p><p>“我觉得一口气喝四杯真的太快了……”Root皱着眉说。“也许你该吃点东西垫一下。”</p><p>“我吃过一个布朗尼蛋糕了！”Sameen翻了个白眼。“没事。我看到电视上的人就是这样做的，他们什么事都没有。”</p><p>Root觉得看电视或许不是学习正确饮酒方式的最佳途径，但她没再说什么。毕竟Sameen已经把酒都喝下去了。她只是点点头。</p><p>“好了！”Sameen说。“咱们去跳舞吧！”</p><p>她再次牵起Root的手，拉着她穿过拥挤的人群，走进客厅。和去年的派对有所不同，现在房间里所有的家具都被挪到了墙边，在中间留出了充足空间以供跳舞。Sameen拖着Root来到了临时舞池中间。</p><p>Root望着Sameen开始跟着震耳欲聋的音乐节拍舞动。她之前从没认为Sameen是个喜欢跳舞的人，但显然在一点小小的帮助之下，她也可以是。Root笑了起来，也开始随音乐跳动，虽然她的两条长胳膊显得有些不协调。</p><p>Sameen伸出手握住Root的双手，抖动肩膀，迫使Root和她一起抖肩。</p><p>“放松点！”尽管Sameen已经脸色发红，她还是成功地显得很强硬。“闭上你的眼睛！”</p><p>Root笑着照做了，她的脚步本来就已不稳，闭上双眼后几乎立刻失去了平衡，左脚绊了右脚。她磕磕绊绊地后退了几步，撞到了某个人身上。Root回过头想道歉，发现她撞到的人是Lambert。</p><p>Root张开嘴准备说话，但被Sameen的双手分散了注意力，它们沿着她的手臂滑上来，搭在她的肩上。Sameen扶着Root的肩膀踮起脚尖站得尽可能高，盯着Lambert。她们挨在了一起，尽管中间还隔着几层衣服，Root感觉到了Sameen总是偏高的体温。Sameen冲Lambert咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“嘿！我在你爸的店里打工！”</p><p>Lambert翻了个白眼，点点头。“我知道。我平时每天都待在店里。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。“你老爸真的很性感。可你是怎么了？”</p><p>Root扑哧笑出声来，接着开始了又一阵停不下来的大笑。Sameen把头埋到Root的颈间，咯咯地傻笑。她们互相倚靠，笑得有些喘不过气。</p><p>“这话太刻薄了。”Root喘着气说，双手搂住Sameen的腰。“你有些时候真的太刻薄了。”</p><p>Sameen靠在她身上耸耸肩，然后拉开了一点距离以看着她的脸。“我只是实话实说。”</p><p>Root笑了，Sameen又开始跟着音乐节拍扭动，她的双手依然搭在Root的肩上。Root很想吻她，就现在，就在这个舞池中央。Sameen对她身体的触碰留下了奇怪的经久不散的感觉，她暗自好奇，接吻时的感觉会不会也有类似的变化。</p><p>“Wow。”Martine出现在她们旁边。“你们俩今晚真是异常大胆地秀恩爱。”</p><p>“嘿，Martine。”Root坏笑着开口。“你老妈真的很性感。可你是怎么了？”</p><p>Sameen大声嗤笑，笑得喘不过气。她弯下腰双手捂住肚子，狂笑不止。Root笑着低头看着她，几乎没注意到Martine已经走开了。她从来没见过这个样子的Sameen。这都显得有些不真实了。</p><p>“哦我的天。”Sameen喘着气直起腰。“她的表情！她看起来超级火大！”</p><p>Root双手叉腰，得意地挺起胸。“你并不是这里唯一的毒舌的人，Sameen Shaw！”</p><p>Sameen 轻轻打了她的手臂一下，笑出了眼泪。“你在说谁毒舌呢？”</p><p>“嗯……”Root竖起一只手指敲着下巴，用若有所思的语气说。“你啊。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，终于渐渐恢复了自控。她抬手摸着自己的脸。“你有没有觉得皮肤感觉怪怪的？”</p><p>“嗯。”Root点头同意，用手抚摸自己的肚子。“有点像……静电。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“就是这种感觉，我也有。我现在感觉……不错。”</p><p>“不错？”Root轻声笑了，随着音乐缓缓摇晃身体。“这是什么意思？”</p><p>“我感觉……”Sameen皱起眉头努力思索，样子很可爱。“我感觉……有点空虚，但这感觉挺好？不像我平时的那种空虚无感，而是……”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了。“放松？你是感觉放松吗？”</p><p>“可能是？”Sameen耸耸肩。音响开始播放下一首歌，她踮着脚尖上下摇晃，随着音乐节拍摆动脑袋。“管它是什么，反正我感觉很好！”</p><p>Root望着不停晃动的她。“我喜欢现在这感觉！我不认为我可以经常这样做，但这很有趣！”</p><p>Sameen点点头，仍在来回晃动。她突然吸了口气，伸手抓住Root的双臂，用力摇晃她。“咱们去亲热吧！”</p><p>Root惊讶地把头往后一缩。“什么？”</p><p>“看看会是什么感觉！因为我们现在特别激动！”Sameen大声喊着盖过音乐声。</p><p>她牵起Root的手，拉着她穿过客厅进了走廊，打开洗手间的门，把Root拉了进来。</p><p>Root关上洗手间的门。她理性的那一半大脑被吓坏了，此刻正努力运转想给即将发生的事找出一个理由；但目前控制她身体的是她喝醉了的那一半大脑，它此刻万分激动。她朝后倚到门框上，睫毛不由自主地颤动。皮肤上奇怪的静电感加上房间里空调的冷气，让她不禁打了个哆嗦。</p><p>Sameen用有些睁不开的眼睛看着她，耸耸肩。“我醉了，你也醉了。我在嗨，你也在嗨。这样做并不奇怪。”</p><p>“不。(Nope.)”Root想把“p”发出爆破音，但她的嘴唇背叛了她。“接吻是再正常不过的事。”</p><p>“没错。”Sameen朝她靠近了一步。“接吻很有趣。我感觉我的皮肤很柔软。我好累啊。”</p><p>话题转变得如此突然，Root茫然地眨眨眼。她看着Sameen强忍住一个哈欠环顾房间，意识到她的机会之窗正在迅速关闭。</p><p>Root猛地俯下身，揪住Sameen西装外套的领子把她拉过来，Sameen的双手砰地按到了门上把Root困在中间，她们的身体贴在一起。Root用力吻上她。</p><p>Sameen的嘴唇和她记忆中的一样柔软，炽热湿润且甜美。她尝起来是巧克力的味道。Root张开嘴，她的嘴唇擦过Sameen的双唇，让她感觉身上像是着起了火。她含住Sameen的下唇，用牙齿轻咬。</p><p>Sameen急促地吸气，踮起脚尖紧紧贴着她。Root感到Sameen的手伸到了她后腰处，把她扎在裤子里的衬衣扯了出来，接着一双火热的手贴在她腰间光滑的皮肤上，把她们间的距离拉得甚至更近。</p><p>Root的头有些发昏，整个世界好像只剩下她们两人，她沉溺于Sameen的体温和气息无法自拔，感觉自己全身上下每一寸都在冒汗。Root抬起一只手捧着Sameen的脸，另一只手伸到她的颈后扯住她的马尾辫，迫使她向后仰头，然后在她的颈间印下一个个吻。Root听到Sameen在自己耳边像是缺氧一样大声喘息。</p><p>Sameen突然朝后退开，Root感到一阵冷空气涌来。她的心仍在急促跳动，她抬手撩开挡在自己脸上的头发，试图冷静一点。Sameen拉长了脸，看上去有些烦恼。</p><p>“怎么了？你还好吗？”Root喘着气问。“哪里不对吗？”</p><p>Sameen伸手捂住喉咙，她迅速转身跪到马桶边，掀起盖子开始呕吐。Root望着她，脚下发软，靠着门滑下去坐在了地上。她毫无幽默感地笑了几声，视线仍有些朦胧。她的一部分内心有些庆幸，这次她不是那个呕吐的人。她的另一部分内心感到烦躁，因为显然今晚再不可能有机会接吻了。</p><p>Sameen朝后靠到浴缸边上，用手擦了擦脸，Root望着她，感到了一丝恐慌。她们上一次接吻之后，Sameen立刻就跑掉了。Root此刻不是很担心对方又会跑掉，但她觉得她之后没法再提起今天的事。或许，如果这种事以后还会发生，到时候她会说点什么的。</p><p>Root叹了口气，把手举过头顶摸索到门把手，拉着它站起身。她走到Sameen旁边。</p><p>“来。”她叹息着俯下身，双手伸到Sameen的腋下帮她站起来，用力的时候双腿有些摇晃。“我们回家吧。”</p><p>“我感觉不太舒服。”Sameen喃喃地说，任凭Root拉着她走出了洗手间。“我们回家吧。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，把她拉得离自己更近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 《X档案》中两位主角查案时经常穿成这样。</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/2q9IUzpFrg2klxTV.png </p><p>[2] 《王牌大贱谍3》（2002），是一部恶搞了特工题材的喜剧片。我没看过这个电影，艳丽狐女（Foxxy Cleopatra）这个角色貌似是海报中间这位。是碧昂丝演的！</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/Kz8shu1isXArDrGE.jpg</p><p>[3] 出自《007之金手指》（1964），007系列电影的第三部。片中邦女郎吉尔·马斯特森（Jill Masterson）被反派处死，全身被涂满金漆，窒息而亡。</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/PvJfip94J5RL98qO.jpg</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/X6I8V6rspA4EK7DK.jpg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 嗨了的小锤简直是SS附体。（脑补SS杠铃般的笑声。）</p><p><strong>P.S2.</strong> 作者貌似是实习医生格蕾的粉。虽然我没看过这个剧，不过本文的一些歌是里面的插曲，比如本章这首。不知道为啥，我在外网竟然都没找到这首歌的歌词，明明是首英文歌。</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 这章这个梗貌似在美剧里挺常见，我见过不止一次了……比如摩登家庭里面出现过，不过那一集里他们吃的是加料的小熊软糖……这种东西在米国某些州好像不算非法，具体情况我也不太了解。总之这种东西成瘾性不像其它drug那么强，不少年轻人都会出于好奇心试一下，其中也不乏有人试过一次以后再也不碰第二次。</p><p>呃，毕竟国情不同……我要在此声明，我并不赞成这种东西……[手动狗头]。如有人看过这章产生了好奇，我的意见：不管你在哪里，不要去试。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. This Sweet Love 这甜甜的爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：This Sweet Love - James Yuill  各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=18515379<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root扶着楼梯扶手保持平衡，穿上她的高跟鞋。她在等她妈妈做好出门的准备，一起去参加Mr. Reese家的感恩节晚宴。</p><p>去年感恩节的时候，Root的妈妈以为她的生日到了，Root还偷走了一瓶波本酒。好在现在她妈妈的状况好多了，Root今天还要带她一起过去。</p><p>“妈！”她朝楼上喊道。“你好了没？Sameen马上就要到了！”</p><p>她的妈妈穿着牛仔裤和T恤出现在楼梯口。Root叹了口气，她之前还希望她妈妈会和别人一样穿得隆重一点。但至少已经把她可以带出门见人了。</p><p>她的妈妈开始走下楼梯。有辆车在门外按着喇叭，Root走向房门口。</p><p>“我去外面等你。”她说着摘下挂在门口的毛衣出了门，跳下门廊快步走向John的车，边走边套上毛衣。Sameen摇下驾驶座一侧的车窗，Root笑了起来。“嘿，辣妹。天快黑了，你还戴着墨镜呢。”</p><p>Sameen拉低鼻梁上的墨镜，瞪了她一眼。“我恨这条裙子。是Mrs. Reese逼我穿的。”</p><p>Root探头朝车里看去，看到Sameen穿了一条漂亮的深红色裙子。她看起来很棒，而且Root暗自惊叹她穿着那么高的高跟鞋竟然还能开车。Root有些羞怯地抚摸了一下自己身上的裙子。这是她几周前用自己挣的钱新买的，它好像有点过分精致了，站在她妈妈旁边的时候尤为明显。</p><p>Sameen注意到了她的表情，抬手把墨镜架到头顶上。“你穿它很好看，Root。你之前没穿过这条裙子吧？不然我会有印象的。”</p><p>Root脸红了，她转过身看到她妈妈出门走了过来，有些紧张地微笑了一下。她身后发出车门解锁的声音。</p><p>“你想坐前面吗？”Root问她妈妈。</p><p>“没事。”她妈妈说着伸手去开后车门。“和你的朋友坐在一起吧。”</p><p>Root点头，绕到副驾驶那边开门坐进去，系上安全带。Sameen开车上路。</p><p>车里沉默了片刻。Root还不清楚她妈妈是否还记得半年前足球决赛的时候她见过Sameen。Root有时会聊到她，但她的妈妈从没提起过半年前那事。Root至今为止都尽量不让她俩碰面。</p><p>“那么，”她的妈妈发话了，“你在学校过得怎么样，Sameen？”</p><p>Sameen瞥了一眼Root，耸耸肩。“都挺好的，Mrs. Groves。Root和我在争夺班里的第一名。”</p><p>“那真棒。”她微笑着把双手叠放在膝上。有生以来第一次，Root觉得她看上去有些瘦小。“你也在那个冰淇淋店里打工吗？”</p><p>“不是。”Sameen边回答边打开转向灯。“我在Lambert的汽修店工作。”</p><p>“你在那边肯定能遇到不少年轻男孩。也许Sam也该经常去那边玩，有机会认识某个人。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，转头望着窗外。她的妈妈真是铁了心要认为Root是直的，三句话不离男生。至少，她心想，她的妈妈没有问她们俩是不是在约会。天知道她该怎么回答这个问题。</p><p>Sameen的脸拉了下来，双手紧紧攥住方向盘，但还是礼貌作答。“是啊，男生们总是会把他们的车搞坏。”</p><p>Root的妈妈笑了。“是这样的。这辆车是你的吗？”</p><p>“你问的够多了。”Root尖刻地说。</p><p>“没关系。”Sameen低声说，把车拐进她家的街道。“不，这是我哥哥John的车。我还没到16周岁，不过Mrs. Reese允许我在镇里开它作为练习。”</p><p>车在Reese家旁边停下了，Root迅速解开安全带下了车，不自觉地多用了些力把车门摔上。她深呼吸了一下，再次伸手抚平她的裙子。Sameen从车前面绕过来，把一只手搭在她肩上。</p><p>“你没事吧？”她用手安慰地抚过Root的手臂。</p><p>Root点点头，走向房子正门。“没事。我只是有点累。”</p><p>“待会儿也不会更好过。”Sameen哼了一声，尽管穿着高跟鞋还是轻易地跑上门口的台阶。“Marla来我们家了。”</p><p>Sameen转过头，展示她脸上一个大大的口红印。Root呻吟了一声，用钥匙打开前门走进房子。“天啊，Marla阿姨。她的拥抱简直能把人挤扁。”</p><p>“你有钥匙？”她的妈妈困惑地问。“为什么？”</p><p>“你回来以后Mrs. Reese也让我留着钥匙。我总在这边玩。”</p><p>她的妈妈点点头，仍然皱着眉。Mrs. Reese出现在她们面前。</p><p>“嗨！”她愉快地招呼道。“别的孩子都在客厅里呢，你们两个也去玩吧。”</p><p>Root点头，跟着Sameen沿着走廊往前走。她中途停了一下，回头望着她的妈妈，看到有人递给她一杯酒，但她礼貌地摇头拒绝了。</p><p>Root微笑起来，走去找她的朋友们。或许今晚并不是那么糟糕。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root朝前伸着双臂，跌跌撞撞地走过院子。John从身后用手捂住她的眼睛，跟着她一起往前走。Root正要去打开Mrs. Reese给她的生日礼物，她不知道那会是什么，但感到很兴奋。</p><p>“哇塞！”走在她身旁的Sameen惊叹道。“我也想要一个。Mrs. Reese，能给我买一个吗？”</p><p>她左边的Mrs. Reese笑了。“你的生日也快到了。谁知道到时候你会得到什么。”</p><p>Root笑了起来，伸手摸到了Sameen的肩膀。“你们在说我的生日礼物吗？是什么啊？”</p><p>John拉着Root停下，放开了捂着她眼睛的手。Root倒吸一口气。她面前停着一辆闪闪发光的黑色Vespa 小型摩托车。[1]它有着漂亮的棕色皮座椅和银色后视镜。Root转头看着Mrs. Reese，不知不觉间眼含泪水。</p><p>“这个我不能收。”她低声说。“太贵重了。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese微笑着走过来，把双手搭在她肩上。“亲爱的，你就像我的第四个孩子。你值得拥有这个，还有更多东西。”</p><p>Root点点头，扑到Mrs. Reese怀里搂住她的腰，眼泪滚落下来。“非常感谢您。”</p><p>她退开来抹了把脸，走到摩托车旁边。它的车把几乎有她的胸口那么高。她吸了吸鼻子，看看四周。</p><p>“我能现在就骑一下试试吗？是不是需要戴头盔？”她问。</p><p>Lionel拿着两个头盔走过来，一个黑色，一个深蓝。“我们买了两个头盔，估计小不点儿也会需要一个。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，从他手里抢过黑色的头盔。“你最好当心点。我们现在有车了，我可以压扁你的屁股。”</p><p>“不许说脏话。”Mrs. Reese说完也忍不住笑了。她看向Root。“去转一圈吧。不过别忘了我们待会儿还要和你妈妈一起吃晚饭。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，从Lionel手里接过剩下的那个头盔戴到头上，放下护目镜。她伸出一只手，近乎虔诚地抚摸摩托车的皮座椅。</p><p>“噢！”Sameen突然笑了。“等一下。”</p><p>Root望着她转身跑向房子，一边匆匆把她的头盔扣到头上。Root耸耸肩，双手握住车把跨上车。她心情很是激动，有了这辆摩托车以后，每天早晨就不用花四十五分钟骑车上学了，而且非常快就能从她自己家赶到Sameen家。她低头查看后视镜。</p><p>她们在今天早些时候去了车管局，Root以满分通过考试拿到了驾照，而且她驾照上的照片拍得很好看。只有Sameen知道，她在昨天晚上练习了很久拍照时的表情和姿势，直到半夜。</p><p>房子正门关闭的声音传了过来，Root抬头看到Sameen朝大家跑过来，手里拿着Root的皮衣。她把它递给Root，系好她的头盔。Root穿上皮衣。</p><p>“骑摩托兜风的时候必须要穿得酷一点。”Sameen说着跨上车坐到Root身后。她往前靠了靠，紧贴着Root坐好。“我只能和酷小孩来往。”</p><p>“那你可挑错了好朋友的人选。”Root也开了个玩笑，踢起脚撑，扶正车头。Mrs. Reese拿起相机给她们拍照，她对着镜头摆了个姿势。“出发了！”</p><p>Root转动钥匙点火，然后踩了一脚油门上路了。Sameen的双臂伸到前面抱住她，把脸贴在她的背上。Root不由面露微笑。</p><p>她切换了一下档位，径直朝着镇子边缘骑去。离日落差不多还有一个小时，她们满可以在空旷的野外兜一大圈再赶回去吃晚饭。风在她的头盔外面呼啸而过，她的心情非常轻松，感觉可以像这样连续骑上几个小时。</p><p>在Root更小的时候，在她认识Hanna之前，她总是相当紧张不安。那时她妈妈刚开始酗酒，而她爸爸不停出差很少回家。那时Root经常独自坐在自己房间里望着窗外的星空，遐想着外面的世界里都有些什么精彩的事物，她将来能不能有机会亲自去探寻。</p><p>她们以高速经过镇子入口处写着“感谢您的到访！”的牌子，在夕阳余晖中一直向前。Root有种狂野的感觉，摩托车在她身下轰鸣，结实的手臂环抱着她，温暖着她的身体。</p><p>Root从来都没有过无忧无虑的感觉，也一直都无法真正放松下来享受生活。有些时候她感到非常焦虑，关于她的未来，她的母亲，她的感情。几年之前，Root在Goodwill找到一盘很旧的盒式磁带，里面讲了一种“分开存放”的方法，把你的愤怒放进一个罐子里，忧虑放进另一个罐子里。</p><p>那种方法管用了一阵子，Root告诉自己她可以把一切情绪都封存起来。但后来自从她遇到了Sameen，压抑自己的内心感受变得越来越难。Sameen的双手挪到了Root的腰间，她从Root身后探出头看着四周的田野景色。Root能感到Sameen的腿紧挨着自己的腿，能想象她长长的马尾辫在她身后飞扬的样子。</p><p>她不知道她们现在这样算什么，以及她们的关系今后会怎样发展，但她知道，Sameen会一直都在。Sameen双手的拇指伸进她的上衣里面，挨着她腰间皮肤的方式；每次Sameen翻白眼时，她都会不由自主露出的微笑；这些永远不会结束。</p><p>天色已经暗下来了，橙红色的晚霞映着夕照。Root打开摩托车的前照灯，然后拧动车把开启左转向灯。她听见Sameen在身后嗤笑了一声，像是在说：路上一个人都没有，开转向灯有什么用。</p><p>Root在通向山坡的土路上放慢了速度。她捏住刹车，伸出一只脚擦过满是碎石的地面，直到完全停稳。她把摩托车的脚撑踢下来，Sameen跳下车，摘掉头盔。</p><p>“我喜欢这辆车。”Sameen说道，打量着它，拍拍自己有些散乱的头发。“我可以在店里检查一下它，如果你愿意的话？看看我能不能给它做些改进？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，解开头盔挂到车把上。她感觉自己非常酷，十六岁了，身穿一件皮衣，潇洒自如地坐在一辆摩托车上。她朝Sameen咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“尽管来吧。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen用双手支撑身子朝后仰，望着头顶的星空。她们正待在树屋的屋顶上，下面传来男生们在院子里踢足球的声音。她们从茫茫多的亲戚那里收完礼物之后，就马上跑出来爬上树，不想再做更多的社交了。</p><p>Sameen厌恶节日。过节确实有其乐趣，收礼物也很棒，但总是有太多事太多人挤在一起吵吵嚷嚷，她没有精力应付这一切。至少出来躲开纷扰的这一部分还不错。</p><p>Sameen转头看着Root，嘴角轻微上扬。Root正专注地望着夜空，嘴唇微微移动，低声念出一个个星座的名字。Sameen弯腰脱掉自己脚上的高跟鞋。</p><p>“我真高兴又能看到猎户座了。”Sameen把鞋扔到树下。</p><p>Root微笑看着她。“我也是。它是指向未来的星座。”</p><p>“去年你也是这么说的。能不能有点新意。”</p><p>Root用一种奇怪的表情看着她，Sameen有些不自在地挪了挪。最近Root越来越经常这样看着她。Sameen不知道这种表情是什么意思，但她有种直觉，很快她就会弄明白。她转头重新望着星空。</p><p>她和Root还没聊起过她们在万圣夜的那个吻。Sameen觉得自己有点想谈谈那件事，但不知道那能有什么用。假如Root还想接吻的话……嗯，她知道该去哪找到自己。Sameen随意地晃动着脚。</p><p>“你还会来看下次的足球决赛吗？”Sameen问。“我知道那还是几个月以后的事，而且我们还没拿到决赛资格。”</p><p>“当然会了。”Root微笑着说。“有你在队伍里，我们肯定会再拿下一枚金牌的。”</p><p>“其实不是奖牌。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“不过我懂你的意思。”</p><p>Root挠了挠手臂。“真希望我今年可以参赛。科学碗的那个比赛。”</p><p>“还要等到明年，是吧？”</p><p>“嗯。”她点点头。“Mr. Ingram试过说服主控者让我今年就加入，但她坚持说那违反了规定，还会让我们整个校队失去比赛资格。所以，肯定要等到明年。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，开始脱掉她的羊毛开衫。“我对天发誓，我一定要去个能下雪的地方上大学。”</p><p>Sameen的手卡在了毛衣袖子里，双臂困在身后一时没法挣脱出来。Root笑着过来帮她解开，手指和她的手指接触的时间长得有些不必要。Sameen咳嗽一声，把毛衣也扔了下去，它落在那双鞋的不远处。</p><p>“我差点忘了。”Sameen嘟囔道，从裙子口袋里掏出一个不大的信封。“这是给你的礼物。”</p><p>Root皱起眉头，接过信封。“我把你的礼物放在你房间里了。我还以为我们晚一些才会交换礼物。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“打开就是了。”</p><p>她望着Root小心翼翼地撕开信封边缘，从里面拿出两张票。Sameen给她们买了达拉斯交响乐团的音乐会门票。在情人节那天只有一场演出，所以她甚至都不用做多少调研。</p><p>Root低头盯着手中的门票，一动不动地看了很久。Sameen抬手挠了挠耳朵。</p><p>“呃，Root？”沉默变得难以忍受时，Sameen开口了。“你喜欢这个吗？我只是随便挑了一个地方，我们还可以换个不同的——”</p><p>Root迅速靠过来吻了Sameen的嘴唇，一只手轻轻搭在她的腰上。Sameen惊讶地僵住了。还没等她放松下来，Root就结束了这个吻，把头倚到她的肩上。</p><p>“谢谢你，”Root贴着她的脖子悄声说。“我很喜欢。”</p><p>Sameen松了口气。“那就好。”</p><p>Root朝后挪了挪，弯起双腿坐直身子，抬头专注地盯着夜空。Sameen仔细看着Root，留意到她绷紧了下巴，不安地晃动双脚。</p><p>“现在我知道Mrs. Reese为什么送我那条漂亮裙子了。”Root轻声笑了，抬手把头发束成一个马尾。“我妈妈送了我一本《圣经》。”</p><p>Sameen面露坏笑。“我可能告诉了她我的打算。我是说Mrs. Reese，不是你妈妈。”</p><p>Root大声呼出一口气，双手抱住膝盖。“你总是想表现得很强硬，Sameen，但你其实是个内心柔软的人。”</p><p>“我才不柔软。”Sameen瞪着她。“真是无稽之谈。”</p><p>“我只是想说，”Root耸耸肩，“你会记得我说过的差不多每句话，而且还给我买了很多很好的东西。”</p><p>Sameen坐得离Root更近了一些，她们一起看了几分钟星星。</p><p>“我喜欢看到你开心的样子。”Sameen轻柔地说。“那很好。”</p><p>她厌恶此刻自己内心的脆弱感觉，没有去看Root。她吞咽了一下，伸出手放在Root的手下面，把它拉到她们中间的地上。她把手指和Root的交错在一起，紧握她的手。Root不由自主地颤抖着吸了一口气，回握住她的手。她们十指相扣静静地望着夜空，直到Mrs. Reese喊她们该去睡了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root看着电视里播放的某个乐队的演出，一边抚摸Sameen的腿。Sameen懒散地倚靠在沙发扶手上，两条腿摆在Root膝上，扭着头盯着电视。她瞥了一眼Root，翻个白眼。</p><p>“你能把音量调大点吗？”她恼火地皱起眉。“这些废柴们欣赏不了好音乐。”</p><p>Root轻声笑了，拿起遥控器。她们又来了Martine家，只是因为她是同龄人中唯一会办新年派对的人。好在今晚Martine似乎在有意回避她们。她把音量调大，眯起眼睛盯着屏幕，念出那个乐队的名字：“我的化学浪漫（My Chemical Romance）”。Root大声笑了起来。</p><p>“Sameen，”她喘着气说，“你喜欢MCR？”</p><p>Sameen缓缓转过身子瞪着Root。“你喜欢听那些煽情的垃圾，可我喜欢听真正的好音乐，关于愤怒和憎恨小屁孩的音乐，你还觉得奇怪的人是我？”</p><p>Root咬着嘴唇举起双手。Sameen当然会喜欢MCR了，因为他们的音乐总是很愤怒。Root偶尔也会听他们的歌，她本来想告诉Sameen的，但现在Sameen已经激动起来了。</p><p>“我不是要评判你。”她摇摇头说。“随便你怎么憎恨其他孩子。只要不包括我。”</p><p>Sameen怒冲冲地低吼一声，转身趴了下来。Root微笑着又开始抚摸Sameen的腿。就这么矮的一个人来说，Sameen拥有两条长腿。它们也很强壮。即便她正在放松地躺着，她的两条腿摸起来仍然非常结实。</p><p>Root的目光沿着她的腿向上移去。Sameen也有个不错的屁股。Root开始遐想假如她伸手去摸它，Sameen会是什么反应。她暗自咯咯笑起来。</p><p>Root伸出手轻轻扯了一下Sameen的马尾辫。Sameen回头看着她，仍然有点气呼呼的。</p><p>“我们要在零点接吻吗？”Root耸耸肩装出漫不经心的样子。“就像上，呃，去年那样？”</p><p>她差点脱口而出“就像上个星期那样？”Root收到音乐会门票时过于激动了，以至于放下警惕，冲动地吻了Sameen。Root最近不断在想那件事。不过，那之后Sameen没有被吓跑，她还牵了Root的手，然后她们和平常一样去睡了。</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen转头看着电视屏幕。“当然了。”</p><p>Root盯着她的后脑勺，咧嘴笑了。午夜的倒计时开始了，Sameen坐起来，把脚放到地上，Root急切地挪到她旁边。Sameen抬手拨开Root脸上的头发，炽热的指尖触到Root的脸颊，她的目光落到了Root的唇上。</p><p>她们接吻的次数越多，Root就越难以相信Sameen不喜欢自己。Sameen从来没有这样注视过其他任何人，用这种真正在乎什么人的眼神。即使当她在和Tomas约会的时候，她似乎也很讨厌和他近距离接触。但她愿意让Root吻她，也主动牵过Root的手。</p><p>Root只是依稀听见她们周围的人纷纷叫着“新年快乐”，她低头吻上Sameen。她们的嘴唇轻触，Root犹豫着该不该加深这个吻，感到Sameen在她唇边叹息了一声。沙发垫动了一下，Sameen更用力地贴紧她的双唇，用手抱住她的头。</p><p>“快看，这里有一对死拉拉！”</p><p>Sameen立刻离开了她。Root睁开眼睛，看到Sameen揪住Hersch的外衣迫使他低下头，她恶狠狠地龇着牙，对着他的脸发出低吼。</p><p>“你再敢那样叫她，我就他妈的弄死你。”Sameen威胁道，看起来非常凶，让人忘记了她小只的体型。</p><p>John从人群中出现，把她拽走了。后来发生的事情在Root看来有些恍惚，只记得Zoe和Joss来了，她们一起走回家。Sameen的话在她脑中不停循环播放。</p><p>“你再敢那样叫她。”她没有说“你再敢那样叫我们。”Root不断痛苦地提醒自己，在跟着Sameen上楼回房间时，在洗澡时，在她们一起睡下时。Sameen不是拉拉。Sameen不可能真正喜欢她。事情并不是那样。</p><p>Root在黑暗中瞪着头顶的天花板，感觉心里空落落的。她还以为一切都触手可及了。有那么一会儿，Root在夜色的掩护下悄悄流下一滴眼泪的时候，她允许自己对Sameen感到生气。她没办法永远这样下去，没办法在朋友以上的暧昧和仅仅是朋友之间来回犹豫不决。必须得做些改变了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“卧槽！这特么的不可能！”Sameen激动得跳了起来。她跑过前院，扑到那辆汽车上。“你给我买了一辆1982 Squire！”[2]</p><p>Root站在门廊上望着Sameen，她正贴着车窗往里窥探。Sameen当天早些时候通过了驾照考试，不是像Root那样满分通过，但她拿到了驾照。Mrs. Reese送她这辆车作为生日礼物。</p><p>它车身修长，主体为白色，侧面有原木色的木制镶板。Root知道这辆车的后座可以完全放倒，留出超大的空间。也许她们都可以在那里放一张床。她和Mrs. Reese一起挑了这辆车，两个月前她偷看了Sameen的“最棒汽车”清单。</p><p>Mrs. Reese笑着把车钥匙递给Root。“我一直都告诉她不要说脏话，但好像没什么用。”</p><p>Root跟着她笑了一声，下了台阶向Sameen走去，她正围着汽车跑来跑去，朝Lionel和John指出这辆车的诸多帅气之处。Root希望自己也能沉浸在这种欢庆氛围中，但最近一周多她过得有些艰难。她对Sameen疏远了一些，想让自己冷静下来。她没办法永远单恋Sameen。</p><p>“嘿。”她开口吸引Sameen的注意力，举起钥匙。“想开一下试试吗？”</p><p>坐在车引擎盖上的Sameen眼睛放光，迅速从引擎盖上滑下来落在Root面前，从她手中一把抢过钥匙。她用钥匙打开车门，坐到宽大的白色皮座椅上，突然皱了一下脸。</p><p>“这个皮革真是太热了。”她皱着眉挪动光着的大腿，它们和皮座椅分离的时候发出很响的嘎吱声。“我觉得在出发去公路旅行之前最好买几个坐垫。”</p><p>Root看着她发动了汽车并系上安全带。Sameen从上衣胸前的口袋里掏出墨镜，转头看着Root。</p><p>“你要来吗？”她说着戴上墨镜。</p><p>Root点点头，走到副驾驶的一侧伸手去拉车门，可它纹丝不动，她自己身子摇晃了一下。Sameen伸手想从车内侧开门，但伸直胳膊指尖也刚刚能触到车门。Root忍不住笑出了声。Sameen矮到没法解锁车门。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼解开安全带，侧身靠到驾驶座的扶手上，解锁了车门。</p><p>“不许说身高的笑话。”Root拉开车门的时候，Sameen警告她。“如果我看到你嫌没地方放腿把座椅往后调，那个旅行就没戏了。”</p><p>看着她恼火的表情，Root笑了，心情愉快了起来。她坐进来系好安全带，踢掉脚上的运动鞋，把双脚翘到仪表盘右边。Sameen朝Mrs. Reese挥手，然后挂上一档，驶下自家车道上了街，朝镇子外面开去。</p><p>“你想去哪儿？山坡那里吗？”Sameen问。</p><p>“不。”Root放下双脚，在座椅里扭动着调整位置。“去科珀斯的DQ怎么样？”</p><p>Sameen点点头踩下油门，驶出了镇子。她们闲聊了一会儿学校里的事情和最近收到的礼物。Sameen还是不愿告诉Root圣诞节的时候John给她送了什么。后来，Sameen打开了车上的收音机。Root解开她的安全带。</p><p>她转动那个有些年头的手摇柄放下车窗，这一行动比预想得要更费力，她低哼一声，终于把车窗整个摇了下来。Root双手扶着车门把上身探出车外，郊外的风在耳边呼呼作响，她的头发在风中飞扬。她挪动腿用膝盖顶住门保持平衡，抬头望天。她们从家里出来之后天空渐渐暗了下来，空气中有潮湿的雨的气息。几个冷冰冰的雨滴落在了Root脸上。她把双臂举到空中高声尖叫，声音很快消散在四周空旷的田野里。</p><p>Sameen的手伸进了她短裤的后腰，抓着她。Root放下双手，回头看了一眼车里。Sameen正在望着前方的路面，但她迅速转头瞥了一眼Root。</p><p>“我不能让你死掉。”Sameen开玩笑地说道。“那两张音乐会的票还挺贵的。”</p><p>Root笑着坐回车里。她回头望了一眼后座，从前排座椅中间探出身子，爬到后座上。后排的皮座椅舒适又宽大，几乎够Root整个横躺下来。她朝前探身想查看一下后备箱，开始从座椅上方往后面爬，这时车身突然剧烈颠簸了一下，把她掀到了后备箱里。</p><p>“对不起，”Sameen说，“我没看见路面上突起来了一块。”</p><p>Root翻身仰躺下来。“没事。”她望着车顶，朝前排喊道。“是我不该翘着屁股，那太让人分心了。”</p><p>Sameen的笑声从前排传了过来，Root坐起身。即便现在后排座椅还没放倒，后备箱仍然有很大的空间。等放下后排座椅之后，这里肯定能放得下一张很大的床垫。Root把双臂搭在前面的皮座椅上。</p><p>“我们到时候应该在车后面放张床。需要在野外过夜之类的时候就能派上用场。”</p><p>“行啊。”Sameen耸耸肩。“我们可以攒点钱来买这个。”</p><p>Root点点头，又开始往前爬。后排座椅上方和车顶之间几乎没有多大空隙，有生以来第一次，她庆幸自己是这么瘦削。她终于落到后排座椅里，急促地出了口气。</p><p>“嘿，Root？”Sameen的语气有些奇怪。</p><p>Root迷茫地皱起眉头。“嗯？”</p><p>“我得告诉你一件事。”她说着打开转向灯，拐上通向科珀斯克里斯蒂的路。“那……挺重要的，我觉得。”</p><p>Root的心跳仿佛漏了一拍。Sameen似乎很紧张，这在Root看来比什么都要吓人。她舔了舔嘴唇。</p><p>“什么事？”</p><p>Sameen摘下墨镜，透过后视镜看着她。“你知道……我喜欢女生，对吧？”</p><p>Sameen重新看着前方的路面，但Root紧紧盯着后视镜，心怦怦直跳。Sameen喜欢女生。</p><p>“你喜欢女生？是……恋爱的那种吗？”</p><p>Sameen笑了一声，轻微摇了摇头。“是啊，Root。恋爱的那种。”</p><p>“可是，”Root把双手绞在一起，掌心出了很多汗，“可是你喜欢过Tomas。”</p><p>“好吧，首先，”Sameen说着竖起一根手指，“我不喜欢Tomas。我那时只是觉得他很帅。其次，两边我都喜欢。我是双性恋。”她把车拐进了冰雪皇后的停车场，车轮碾在铺着碎石的地面上沙沙作响。</p><p>Root闭上了双眼。车停了下来，她听见拉起手刹的咔哒声。Sameen喜欢女生。爱情的喜欢。Sameen喜欢女生。为什么双性恋不能发生在她身上？Root默默在脑中咒骂自己。她没有发疯。Sameen喜欢女生。</p><p>“Root？”</p><p>Root睁开眼睛，Sameen在驾驶座里转过身子，正面无表情地注视着她。Root面露微笑。Sameen又这样了。天知道她用了多久才鼓起勇气开口告诉Root她的性取向，然后如果Root没有立即回答她这没关系，她就开始封闭自己。</p><p>“那很棒，Sameen。”Root说。“真高兴你能告诉我。”</p><p>Sameen突兀地点点头，开始解开安全带。她推开车门时，Root俯身向前。</p><p>“等一下，呃。”Sameen又转身看着她，Root犹豫了一下。“你有过，呃，你有喜欢的人吗？”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“嗯。我有个喜欢的人。很明显。”</p><p>她起身出去，关上了车门。Root笑了，用双手抹了把脸。Sameen有些时候真是很气人。不，她总是很气人。Root长久以来的心结终于解开了，她深呼吸了一下，挪到座位边缘打开车门。</p><p>Sameen站在DQ的门前等着她。看见Root走了过来，她伸出一只手。Root咧嘴笑了，牵起她的手走进店里。外面天空阴沉，倾盆暴雨开始落下。她们得在这里待上一阵子了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>作者注释：</strong>
</p><p>和上次一样，这是礼物清单：</p><p> </p><p>给Root的生日礼物</p><p>Sameen：一本名为《你需要当心的那些拉拉》的书，Alison Bechdel著[3]</p><p>John：《拉字至上》的全套DVD（Zoe和Joss出的主意）</p><p>Lionel：建造一只机器狗的成套工具包</p><p>她的妈妈：一条有非常多褶边的适合去教堂时穿的裙子</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一辆Vespa小型摩托车</p><p>http://www.vespa.com/dam/jcr:684ab1b7-1c67-468c-936c-b832d84c317a/E4-gts-300-4v-grey-06.png</p><p> </p><p>给Root 的圣诞礼物</p><p>Sameen：两张下个情人节那天的达拉斯交响乐团的音乐会门票</p><p>John：一张丝芙兰（化妆品连锁店）的礼品卡</p><p>Lionel：外星人和鬼魂的贴纸，用来贴在她的小摩托上</p><p>她的妈妈：一本精美的《圣经》</p><p>Mrs. Reese：为音乐会准备的一条漂亮裙子</p><p> </p><p>给Sameen的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一件T恤，上面写着“女孩们不喜欢男孩，女孩们喜欢重金属音乐”</p><p>John：一本名为《双性恋傻瓜入门书》的书（他告诉她这个礼物要等独自一人的时候再打开）</p><p>Lionel：一个私人定制的踏脚凳</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一个草裙舞摇头娃娃（“你以后就会懂的”）（译注：反正我是没懂）</p><p> </p><p>给John的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一本名为《来自印度的爱经：多边恋版》的书</p><p>Sameen：一张艾伦成人用品商店的礼品卡</p><p>Lionel：一块用来挂在他们的房间门上的提示牌，上面写着“别进来：我的手正忙着”</p><p>Mrs. Reese：两本SAT辅导书，以及三张迪士尼乐园门票</p><p> </p><p>给Lionel的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一本名为《高中完全指南（包括如何避免意外怀孕）》的书</p><p>Sameen：同一个私人定制的踏脚凳</p><p>John：一对耳塞和一副眼罩</p><p>Mrs. Reese：纽约大都会队在达拉斯的比赛的门票</p><p> </p><p>大家给Mrs. Reese的圣诞礼物：全家人一起去希尔斯百货，穿着丑丑的同款毛衣拍了家庭合影</p><p> </p><p>Root给她妈妈的圣诞礼物：几本PFLAG（译注：全美最大的LGBT亲友会）的书</p><p> </p><p>给Sameen的生日礼物</p><p>Root：情侣对戒（同志款）</p><p>John：一幅伊朗的手绘地图（“不是我画的……是易集上面的一个专业人士画的”）（译注：Etsy，一个手工艺品交易网站）</p><p>Lionel：和上次送给Root同款的外星人和鬼魂贴纸，用来贴在她的汽车上</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一辆1982款福特Country Squire</p><p>（译注：两辆车的图片均由作者提供。）</p><p>upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/63/1982_country_squire_frontright.jpg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] Vespa（韦士柏），来自意大利的小型摩托车（踏板车）品牌。Vespa意为“大黄蜂”。话说《罗马假日》中那辆小摩托车就是一辆Vespa。</p><p>[2] 1982款福特Country Squire（乡村绅士），这款老福特车型<strike>（此处不是有意cue老福特）</strike>很受欢迎，可能推出之后多年还在生产吧，我猜小锤得到的这辆应该不是什么三十多岁的旧车，虽然也是俩旧车。</p><p>[3] 《你需要当心的那些拉拉》（The Essential Dykes to Watch Out For），这本书真的存在。我扫了一眼美亚，貌似是一本同志主题的幽默连环画，评分很高。美亚上有一位读者评论说“This would be a great gift for an LGBT or feminist friend.”哈哈哈哈哈哈。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. 恭喜阿根<strike>守得云开见月明</strike>！撒花！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿</p><p>P.S.2. MCR! 第二十一章的Teenagers就是小锤喜欢的MCR的歌！<strike>大家快去听！</strike></p><p>P.S.3. 礼物送《拉字至上》笑死我了。阿根你会喜欢你家锤锤在里面<strike>给别的女人</strike>跳的脱衣舞吗。话说拉字至上里面的好多段play都好经典啊。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Must Have Done Something Right 我一定做了件好事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Must Have Done Something Right - Relient K 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=22499307<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen和Root站在音乐厅前，注视着眼前的高大建筑。Sameen悄悄看了一眼Root，想猜测她此刻的感受。Sameen曾见过很多壮观的建筑，小时候她跟随父母去过许多地方，而他们总不忘让她体验当地文化和名胜。这里很宏伟，不过和布拉格的那些建筑相比就不算什么了。</p><p>Root似乎被震撼了，她双眼睁得大大的，还微张着嘴巴。Sameen皱了下眉，不懂她为什么会这样。她想起了Root的情况，她以前很穷，甚至要从她母亲那里偷钱来维持生活。Root以前大概从未到过像这里这么华丽的地方，从未穿过像她此刻身上这件这么漂亮的裙子。</p><p>Sameen用力吞咽了一下，某种她无法辨识的感觉使她腹部收紧。她想让Root能有机会体验世上所有事情，想让她能得到任何她想要的东西。Sameen愿意现在就辍学开始做全职工作，如果那意味着Root可以上一所好大学。Root在任何事上都那么努力，可她得到过的回报实在太少。</p><p>（译注：美国大学的学费相当高昂，再加上Root家这种经济状况，如果她不拼命努力学习拿到全奖的话，不可能付得起学费，只能贷款上大学了。）</p><p>Sameen牵起Root的手以获得她的注意，仰头微笑地看着她。</p><p>“你真是太美了。”Sameen低声说，尽力让自己显得真诚。</p><p>Root笑了起来，翻了个白眼。她用没被牵着的手小心地擦了擦脸，不想弄花脸上的妆。“你也是。就像一个公主。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了。“以前还没有人说过我像公主。来，我们进去吧。”</p><p>Root调整了一下肩上挎包的链子，她们用手提起裙子下摆，并肩走上音乐厅前的台阶。音乐厅的大堂十分宽敞，地板全为白色大理石铺成，外侧墙上有许多扇大型玻璃窗。Sameen欣赏着Root戴的玻璃发簪在头顶枝形吊灯照耀下闪烁光芒的样子。她的头发被盘成了一个发髻，展露出她修长优美的脖颈。</p><p>Sameen继续沿着Root的后背往下看去。她身着一件深红色的无袖长裙，把她的皮肤衬得愈发白皙。Root抬起一只手臂，牵动了她后背的纤细肌肉。</p><p>“看，”Root指着天花板上的彩绘说，“是不是很漂亮？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen低声说，抬起视线看着Root的脸。“是啊。”</p><p>Root低头看了她一眼，面露微笑。她们在大厅里转了一会，然后朝通向内场的门走去。离开始入场还有些时间。之前Sameen安排她们提早到达，她不想迟到。Root带着她走到一张高桌子旁边，两人倚在桌边。Root摘下她的挎包放在桌上。</p><p>Sameen仰头望着大厅天花板上的绘画。它画的是宇宙，不过来此地欣赏艺术的自视颇高的小资们大概会称其为“寰宇”，或者一些更愚蠢的名称。</p><p>“它看起来就像命运。”Root满眼憧憬地说。“不知道这是谁画的呢？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Sameen耸耸肩。“不过我们待会儿可以查一下。他们这里说不定会卖同款明信片，我可以给你买一张。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着点点头。Sameen暗自微笑。Root不停地打量这个大厅，就像她想把一切都牢牢记住。她不自觉地抬起一只手臂。</p><p>Sameen看着Root的手，她刚涂的黑指甲油闪闪发亮。Root给她们买了一对情侣戒指作为Sameen的生日礼物，现在她们每天都会戴。Sameen转了一下自己手指上的戒指。如果以前有人告诉她，她会接受戴情侣戒指这种煽情到恶心的事情，她肯定会重拳教训对方。然而现在的她就是这样，和Root戴着情侣戒指，一点儿也没觉得奇怪。这个事实让她觉得有些奇怪。</p><p>Sameen倚靠着桌子，视线沿着Root的手臂向上移动，落到她的锁骨处。Root借用了她去年送给Sameen的业余无线电标志坠饰的项链。她们两个平时都没有戴首饰的习惯，而Sameen的裙子领口很高，所以她不打算戴项链。Root戴它很好看，那支箭挂在她胸前，刚好悬在裙子的上方。</p><p>Sameen的目光在项链上流连了一会儿，又朝下看去。Root实在是太瘦了，她们只好另外买了一条小号的腰带系在她裙子的腰间。不过，这裙子很漂亮。Root今天很漂亮。</p><p>“你知道吗……”Root说道，Sameen猛地抬头看向她的脸。Root正在微笑，她眼里闪烁着淘气的光芒，俯身朝Sameen靠过来。“……如果你用现在看我的眼神看着你喜欢的人，她肯定会心甘情愿地‘任你摆布’。”</p><p>Root冲她使了个眼色，Sameen感觉浑身发热，心跳漏了一拍。她起身离开桌子，抱起双臂。Root真的很懂怎样能撩到她。Sameen吞咽了一下，努力不去想象Root“任她摆布”的画面。</p><p>“早知道一条漂亮裙子就能让你变得这么自负，我应该让妈妈送你别的东西。”</p><p>Root没有回答，Sameen看向她，发现她在咧嘴笑。Sameen有些窘迫地挠了挠眼角。</p><p>“怎么了？你干嘛这种表情？”</p><p>“你刚才用‘妈妈’称呼Mrs. Reese。”Root答道。</p><p>Sameen没留意自己刚才具体说了什么。她开始回忆，她刚才叫了Mrs. Reese“妈妈”吗？这好像也并不奇怪吧。她已经住在Mrs. Reese家里一年多了，而且Mrs. Reese是她的法定监护人，也是她的养母。</p><p>她发现Root拿起了手机正在打字。</p><p>“你在干嘛？”</p><p>Root扫了她一眼，然后继续打字。“我在给John发短信。他欠我20块。”</p><p>“为什么？”Sameen反应了过来，恼火地低吼一声。“你们拿我打赌了？”</p><p>“是啊。”Root毫不害羞地说。“他赌你还能再坚持一年，但我知道你早就已经在心里把她看做母亲了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，转身用后背对着Root。其实她没有真的生气。Root总能让她觉得心里很暖，但是现在，在情人节这天，在这辉煌的音乐厅里，Sameen感到有些难以承受。她的这个复杂的恋爱关系，加上其间过多的感情，让她感觉一切都变得越来越复杂。</p><p>她喜欢Root，而且，假如Sameen对自己坦诚的话，她将来可以去爱Root。这怎么可能呢？Root怎么就让她感受到了这些情感？她自己的亲生父母都没能做到。</p><p>大厅里的灯光闪烁了一下，Sameen甩甩头，把思绪拉回现实。Root拿起她的挎包，伸出一只手给Sameen牵着。她们走到入场处，Root松开Sameen，从包里取出她们的门票。</p><p>两人走进音乐厅，Root不禁倒吸了一口气。连Sameen都为这里的宽阔空间而叹服。音乐厅的天花板很高，四周墙上覆着闪亮的木制嵌板。舞台后墙上安置着一座大得惊人的巨型管风琴，从地板直抵天花板。</p><p>Root朝Sameen咧嘴一笑，她们开始寻找自己的座位。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>她们开车回到Bishop的时候，Root朝车窗外望去。公园里的情人节音乐会好像还没结束。她兴奋地转向Sameen。</p><p>“嘿，在公园停一下怎么样？我想让Martine看看我们今天打扮得多好看，气气她。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了，她打开转向灯，向右拐进了公园停车场。Root咧嘴笑了，踢掉脚上的鞋。她绝对不要穿着高跟鞋在这种地面上走。汽车停下后，她提着裙子跳下车。</p><p>Sameen下了车，绕过车头朝Root走来，Root看到她也把鞋脱掉了。她们朝人群聚集的地方走去。</p><p>“还记得去年的今天吗？”Root咧嘴笑着问。“我吐在你身上了。”</p><p>“哦，我记得。”Sameen翻个白眼，在草地上小心地往前走。“那真是……太糟糕了。而且我当时还裸着。”</p><p>Root懊悔地叹息一声。“我知道……”</p><p>Sameen瞥了她一眼，然后又专注于脚下的地面。Root调戏Sameen玩得很开心。现在她知道Sameen喜欢女生了，而且喜欢Root，“很明显”。她比好几个月以来都要开心。</p><p>Root看了一会儿Zoe的乐队在台上的演出，接着在人群中发现了John，Joss和Lionel。她拉住Sameen的手臂使她面向他们。John也看见了她们俩，朝她们挥手。</p><p>“Wow。”Joss吸了口气，惊讶地摇头。“你们俩今天真漂亮！”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，随意地用手梳理了一下额前垂落的头发。“什么，你还没习惯吗？”</p><p>Joss笑了起来，轻轻打了一下她的手臂。“演出怎么样？”</p><p>“简直完美！”Root激动地说。“那些木管乐器的表现太棒了。我有好几次差点都要哭出来了。”</p><p>“她是有好几次真的哭出来了。”Sameen坏笑着补充道。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，用肩膀撞了一下Sameen。在演出期间，Root一度哭得不能自已，Sameen还给她递了条手帕。这真是一次难忘的经历，她希望以后还能有机会再去看一次。或许下一次的时候她就已经有了足够的经济实力，可以买票带Sameen去看表演了。</p><p>“你们看到Martine了吗？”Root踮起脚尖环顾四周。“我想让她嫉妒我们。”</p><p>Joss摇摇头。“我觉得她不在这里。她和Lambert分手了。”</p><p>“又一次？”Sameen冷笑一声。“他们不是刚复合吗？真是两个奇葩。”</p><p>Root撅起嘴。“该死，我们得另找个理由盛装打扮了。”</p><p>“明年你们可以去参加学校的舞会。”Joss建议道。“我们可以帮忙搞到门票。”</p><p>“噢！”Root咧嘴笑着转向Sameen。“我们去舞会吧！”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“认真的吗？我以为你宁愿选择去做前脑叶白质切除术？”（译注：小锤这句话相当于在骂阿根是个蛇精病 [1]）</p><p>“我来负责说服她。”Root对Joss说。“我们到时候会去的。”</p><p>Sameen张开嘴想反驳，但被Lionel打断了。</p><p>“你们俩要在这里再玩一会儿吗？”他看着手表说。“还是说我能搭个便车回家？”</p><p>“这就要走了？”John低下头看他。“你觉得跟我们一起玩不够好吗？”</p><p>“听着，”Lionel夸张地做了个手势，“每次和你们三个一起出来玩，我简直想抠掉自己的眼珠子。讲真的，你们太恶心了。”</p><p>“我受到了伤害。”John用一只手捂住胸口。“深深的伤害。”</p><p>“抱歉了，Lionel。”Root歪着头叹了口气。“我们还有别的计划。”</p><p>“我们有吗？”Sameen迷茫地问。</p><p>Root朝她使了个眼色。“你可以赌上你的屁股，我们当然有的。” （译注：原文是“You bet your butt we do.” “You bet your butt”是个粗俗的说法，就是absolutely的意思。 ）</p><p>Sameen脸红了，表情有些不爽。她清了清嗓子，突兀地点头，然后转身走向她的车。Root咧嘴笑着向朋友们挥手告别。她提起裙子，小跑着去追Sameen。</p><p>Sameen解锁了车门，她们打开门坐进车里。</p><p>“去哪儿？”系好安全带后，Sameen问。</p><p>“我们的车厢。”Root答道，把手伸到背后去拉开自己的裙子拉链。她发现Sameen在瞪着她看，于是伸出手推了一把她的脑袋，使她面朝前方。“开车！”</p><p>Root扭动着脱下裙子，仔细地把它叠好，放到仪表板顶上。Sameen开始倒车，她转身去看车窗外的后视镜。等她转回来以后，Root靠过去迅速吻了一下她的鼻子。</p><p>“不许看我。”Root命令道，钻过前排座椅间的空隙爬到了后座上。</p><p>Sameen开车上了路，朝废弃车厢的方向开去。“你在干嘛？”</p><p>“换衣服！”Root回答。</p><p>她伸手从后备箱里提起一个行李袋放到自己旁边的座位上，从里面拽出她用来做睡衣的T恤。她带了她们俩的睡衣，她们在车厢里过夜的时候可以穿。</p><p>Sameen并不知情，不过Root在她们的度假屋里挂上了几串小彩灯。她做了一个可以持续供电两天的便携电池，在今早去Sameen家准备出发之前来了这边一趟，把灯连到电池上。她还从Elias那里买了一瓶香槟。那家伙有点怪，但他只要收钱就会办事。</p><p>Root套上她的T恤，用手抚摸胸前的比利时马里努阿犬的褪色图案。这是Sameen大约一年前买给她的，Root大多数晚上都穿着它。她俯身到前排的座椅中间对Sameen说话。</p><p>“我带了睡衣。等到了以后你可以换上。”</p><p>Sameen笑了起来。“你果然早就做了计划，我不应该感到惊讶。”</p><p>“不，”Root说着用手指戳了戳Sameen的脸，“你不应该。”</p><p>她们到达了车厢那里，Sameen把车停在离铁轨几米外的地方。Root拿起行李袋下了车，突然意识到她们得穿过铁轨，但她没穿鞋。这里太黑了，没法赤脚走过铁轨。即便借着月光，Root也看不清地面。</p><p>Sameen出现在她面前，只穿着胸罩、内裤和一双运动鞋。她已经在夜晚的空气中出汗了，她的腹肌上覆着一层薄汗，在月光下闪闪发亮。Root脸红了。</p><p>“你怎么不穿衣服？”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。“我不想把那件裙子带进车厢里。那是件好裙子，车厢里不干净。”</p><p>Root笑了，把行李袋递给她。“好吧。穿上你的睡衣。”</p><p>“不。”Sameen摇摇头。“我们两个都知道我最后会像这样睡觉，所以穿睡衣有什么意义？”</p><p>“有什么意义？”Root喃喃自语，轻声笑起来，把行李袋丢到汽车旁的地上。“我没有鞋可穿。我的脚要遭罪了。”</p><p>Sameen转过身弯下膝盖，向Root露出她的，非常结实的，后背。“来，我背你。”</p><p>“呃。”Root皱起眉头。“我比你高大约一英尺呢。”</p><p>Sameen直起腰瞪着她。“好吧，你比我高大约半英尺，不过我力气很大。这不成问题。”她又摆出准备背人的姿势。（译注：一英尺等于三十厘米。[2]）</p><p>Root无助地耸耸肩。她之前确实希望可以在今晚某个时候紧贴着没穿上衣的Sameen，但她没想到会是这样。她走过去趴到Sameen背上，光着的腿贴在Sameen腰间，感觉很暖。她搂住Sameen的脖子。</p><p>“可以吗？”Root问，把下巴搁在Sameen的头顶上。</p><p>Sameen背起她，上下晃了晃Root，调整好姿势。她开始朝铁轨走去。“我感觉你最多也就90斤重。没问题。”</p><p>“你真的很强壮。”Root说着用手指勾住Sameen的内衣带子。“我被震撼了。你这样真的可以给女士们留下好印象。”</p><p>“我已经吸引了一位女士。”Sameen嘟囔着穿过铁轨。“她会在某些事上准备过头，对其余的事却准备不足。”</p><p>“唔，我又不是个男童子军，Sameen。我全都得靠自学。”</p><p>“我小时候曾经想加入男童子军。”Sameen在车厢前停了下来。“可惜，我不是个男孩。”</p><p>Root从Sameen身上滑下来，全程紧贴着她。“不是，”她低声细语，“你完全是个女人。”</p><p>她感到Sameen颤抖了一下。Root离开她上了车厢，四肢着地爬过地上的毯子，这也是她提前铺好的。她在车厢里放了个冷藏箱，里面装了果汁和零食。她打开箱子拿出那瓶香槟酒。</p><p>她转过身举起瓶子，对着刚爬上车厢的Sameen扭了扭臀部。Sameen侧身躺下，用一只手撑着头，另一只手搭在腰间。在她背后黑暗的树林和星空的衬托下，她看起来美极了。车里挂着的成串彩灯投下橘黄色的光，让她的小麦色皮肤焕发光彩。</p><p>Root紧张地吞咽了一下。她今晚打算采取行动。但愿灯光、香槟和观看音乐会带来的激动能帮她获得成功。</p><p>她挪到Sameen旁边盘腿坐下，开始剥开瓶口的金箔包装。Sameen伸出一只手放在Root腿上，手指轻轻抓挠。Root手抖了一下，被金箔割到了手。</p><p>“嗷。”她小声痛呼，把手指举到灯光下。上面出现了一条细细的血痕。</p><p>Root抬起手指往自己嘴里送，但被Sameen抢先抓住了手，她俯身过来把Root的手指放到嘴里，轻轻吮吸。Root僵在原地，心跳好像都停止了。如果是在平常，她这时候会信口开河地说一些唾液有疗伤作用、想去舔伤口是很自然的之类的话，但Sameen含着她的手指的样子使她暂时大脑停转。</p><p>Sameen松开Root的手指，看着它。她抬起头微笑。</p><p>“看起来没事了。小心点。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼把手抽走。Sameen放在她腿上的手让她分心了，所以是Sameen该小心点才对。</p><p>“你从哪里搞到的这个？”Sameen问，她用一根手指抚摸瓶身，在瓶子外面凝结的水滴上留下一道痕迹。</p><p>“Elias。”Root答道，继续撕着剩余的金箔。“几天以前我追踪到了他。”</p><p>“几天以前？”Sameen坐直身子。“你真的早就计划好了这些。”</p><p>Root抬头看了她一眼。Sameen的表情和平常一样，平静而难以捉摸。Root有些好奇是否她也会感到紧张，如果她知道Root想要的是什么。</p><p>“我希望今晚能完美。”Root低声说。她开始解开缠绕在软木塞周围的金属丝。“这东西为什么有这么多层包装？”</p><p>“大概是为了防止它炸掉吧。”Sameen轻声笑了，看着Root解下金属丝。“你想让我来开它吗？”</p><p>“好。”Root递过酒瓶。“朝着外面开。”</p><p>“很明显。”Sameen翻个白眼，在毯子上转过身。“我又不是傻子。”</p><p>她用双手大拇指拨开瓶塞，响亮的嘭的一声之后，大量泡沫从瓶口汹涌而出。Sameen把瓶子举得离自己远远的，Root却扑过来扭着身子用嘴去接流出的香槟。她吞咽得很快，但还是被酒液打湿了。</p><p>泡沫渐渐流完了，Sameen看着她大笑。“干得漂亮。现在你整个湿透了。”</p><p>Root冲她使了个眼色，然后有些狼狈地用手擦脸。“我和你在一起呢，”她开玩笑地说，“你以为还会怎样？”</p><p>Sameen透过低垂的眼帘看着她。Root心里一颤，用力咽了口唾沫。她还是第一次见到Sameen露出这种表情。Root不知道它是什么含义。她做得太过火了吗？</p><p>Sameen把瓶子放到身后的地板上，用猛兽打量猎物的眼神盯着Root，跪着缓缓逼近她。Root的胸口紧缩，在Sameen沉着的凝视下全身都感觉既激动又紧张。</p><p>“你漏下了一个地方。”Sameen说着跨坐到Root大腿上，用手支撑着俯身过来，嘴唇离她的只有几寸远。“这里。”</p><p>她把Root的头推到一边，低下头沿着她的脖子舔出一条长长的痕迹，留下一串鸡皮疙瘩。Sameen贴着她的脖子发出低沉的哼声，使她的脚趾不自觉地缩了起来。</p><p>“谢了。”Root喘息着说，双手紧紧抓住身下的毯子。“我不想，呃，待会儿身上变得黏糊糊的。”</p><p>Sameen坏笑着耸耸肩。“我只是想帮个忙。我喜欢助人为乐。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。她缓缓抬起手，把指尖搭在Sameen的腰上。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root抬头望着她的脸。</p><p>Sameen低下头，又把头收了回去，紧盯着Root的嘴唇。“嗯？”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”Root悄声说。Sameen对上了她的眼睛，Root紧张得发抖。“很喜欢。”</p><p>Sameen靠过来吻上Root的嘴唇，俯身用肘部支撑体重。Root闭上双眼，搂紧Sameen的腰把她拉近，压在身上的重量让她觉得很踏实。</p><p>Sameen伸出一只手取下Root的发簪丢到一边，手伸进棕色长发轻轻拉扯，Root贴着她的嘴喘了口气。Sameen轻咬她的嘴唇，Root弓起背紧贴上她的身体。</p><p>Root感到全身发热，感情像要溢出胸口，她终于可以抛开所有顾虑让自己沉溺在Sameen的气息中。她环住Sameen的后背，把她拉得甚至更近。Sameen一路吻过Root的下巴，挪到她的颈间，每一次轻轻咬下去，Root都会不由自主地猛然抬起臀部。</p><p>Root用指甲在Sameen背上抓了几道，听着Sameen贴着她的锁骨发出长长的喘息声。这像家的感觉，Sameen的身体紧贴着她，Sameen的嘴唇亲吻着她。Sameen。Sameen。Sameen。</p><p>Sameen用双手撑起身体，长发垂落下来。Root侧头去看她结实的手臂，她在温热的得州空气中出了汗。Root喘着气望着她的脸。</p><p>“我们以后也应该做这个。”Root说，她的心仍在怦怦跳着。“不过也许不是在这里。是在某个有空调的地方……外加干燥的毯子。”</p><p>Sameen咧嘴笑了，再次俯下身吮吸Root的下唇，然后啵的一声放开它。</p><p>“我同意。”她从Root身上下来，在旁边坐下。“我们应该一直接吻。”</p><p>Root转身面对着Sameen侧躺，看着她把头发束成马尾。她有些犹豫，不想破坏她们之间的这种新状态，可是她必须得知道，必须得听到Sameen明确地说出来。</p><p>“你喜欢我吗？”Root问，心中暗恨自己的声音是那么微弱，此刻感觉自己是那么渺小。“我不是想变得黏人之类的。我觉得我不是那样的人。我知道你会需要空间，我只是——”</p><p>Sameen伸出一根手指按在Root的嘴唇上，表情很严肃。“当然了，我喜欢你，笨蛋。从高中开学的第一天我就开始喜欢你了。”</p><p>“从——”Root坐直身子，皱起眉头。“什么？真的吗？”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，双手放在膝上。“是真的，但我当时还不知道那种感觉是什么。我那时候对你很凶，其实是因为我喜欢你。”</p><p>“你那时候就……”Root抬手揉着额头。“我们已经做了一年半的朋友，而我们本可以从一开始就在一起？”</p><p>Sameen耸了耸肩，挠着自己的脸。“我猜是吧。我以前的状态不是很适合这种事，但假如你提出来了——”</p><p>Root用上全身的力气狠狠打了一下Sameen的手臂。“我都快焦虑死了！好久了！我一直很紧张，就怕会说错或者做错什么事，然后你就？啊？看着我独自纠结？”</p><p>“Root，我以前不懂这些！我还是刚接触到情感这种东西！我现在也还是没法向你保证我不会搞砸。”</p><p>Root伸出一根手指用力戳着Sameen的脸，怒冲冲地瞪着她。“如果你搞砸了，我就杀了你。我会查出来怎么雇杀手，然后雇人谋杀你。”</p><p>Sameen往后仰了一点，推开Root的手指。“呃，Root？我们才十六岁。我没法承诺给你永远。”</p><p>Root眯起眼睛盯着她。Sameen是对的。理性上，Root也清楚这些。可是在Root的心里，她心里告诉她外星人真的存在、她必定会成就大事的那一部分，也告诉她Sameen会永远和她在一起。她们命中注定要在一起。</p><p>Root叹了口气。Sameen会想通的。她早已从去年夏天的那次恐慌中恢复过来了；她会明白她和Root是会长久的。</p><p>“好吧，Sameen。”Root伸手捋着自己的头发。“至少承诺给我现在吧。”</p><p>Sameen俯身过来亲了一下Root的嘴唇，接着拉开一点距离，刚好够讲话。“我承诺给你六个月，至少六个月。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，然后再次吻上她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 前脑叶白质切除术：这种手术在上个世纪中曾用于治疗精神病患者或被认为有精神疾病迹象的人，风行一时乃至被滥用。但后来人们意识到这种简单粗暴的手术会对患者的人格造成不可预知且不可逆的损害，并不适合用来治疗精神疾病，它逐渐被医学界完全抛弃。</p><p>延伸阅读：获过诺奖的神经科学“黑历史”：前脑叶白质切除术https://www.guokr.com/article/439324/（文章内容有点吓人。尤其不适合半夜躺在床上阅读。）</p><p>[2] 关于肖根的身高差：根据IMDB上的信息，AA身高5' 8" (1.73 m)，SS身高5' 3" (1.6 m)。我记得以前这个网站上SS的身高还写的是5' 4" (1.63 m)，今年不知道什么时候改了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S. </strong>我好喜欢这一章和这首歌。请一定要去听！歌词里有一句 we make a good team. 这就是肖根组队后逆天的感觉啊。</p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 这章里阿根的裙子大概就是这个样子，来自《Angel夜行天使》的S3E13。作者在汤上说过这个文里的Root的长相就是根据Angel里的Fred脑补出来的……话说Fred是真的特别瘦，所以这里的阿根也是……。图是从微博超话扒的。</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/JBCqHFQczhuKJMFh.jpg</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/sTRh4n6gJVCP26ud.jpg</p><p>这章里面也不知道小锤穿的是什么样的裙子，文里没说啊。如果只放一个人的显得我太偏心是不是，所以也发一张SS的剧照 _(:з)∠)_</p><p>图自Lofter，作者见水印。</p><p>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/9C2gXWsx1Jty3Laz.jpg</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 单身豆感受到了世界深深的恶意。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. I Just Can't Get Enough 我就是无法满足</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：I Just Can't Get Enough - Depeche Mode 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=5162134<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“随机抽题，第四题。物理学领域。”主持人对着话筒读道。“本题是一道简答题。”</p><p>Sameen没精打采地靠在椅背上，无聊得要命。今天的早些时候，Root要她一起去看科学碗的比赛，Sameen表示拒绝。20分钟和几次亲吻之后，Sameen发现自己坐在汽车后座上，被挤在Zoe和Root中间。</p><p>最近几周过得很棒。她和Root总是在接吻，在她们一起写作业的时候，还有一起看电视的时候，还有一起看星星的时候。好在她们都习惯了熬夜，不然可能要经常犯困了。除了接吻外，她们还没有过更进一步的行动，但这没关系。Sameen已经很满意了。</p><p>现在她们坐在大礼堂的观众席上，观看一群书呆子作答书呆子题目。Sameen知道所有题目的答案，但这不能改变这个比赛的书呆子本质。</p><p>她转头看向Root，嘴角微微上扬。Root专注地盯着舞台，每次都抢在台上的队伍前面不出声地用口型说出答案。Sameen伸出手握住Root的手，一个计划在脑中成型。Root想用身体让Sameen分心？好吧，不只有她一个人可以耍这种花招。</p><p>Root低头看着她们放在扶手上挨在一起的手臂。Sameen把手指和Root的扣在一起。Root把视线转回台上。Sameen面露坏笑，坐直身子，开始认真起来了。</p><p>她缓慢地抚摸Root修长的手，用手指极轻柔地拂过她的手心。她看到Root后颈上的头发竖了起来，知道她的计划奏效了。Root看似仍决意专注于比赛，但微微张大的鼻孔暴露了她：她的注意力已经在她们的身体接触上了。</p><p>Root抵抗地把手握成拳，但Sameen执着地把手指伸进来，再次与她十指相扣。她用力握了一下，Root立刻无意识地回握。Sameen把另一只手也伸过来，用指甲挠着Root的前臂，力度控制在刚好能留下几道白印。</p><p>Root颤抖地深呼吸了一下，舔舔嘴唇，她的手臂贴着Sameen抖了一下。Sameen来回抚摸Root的手臂，相握的那只手的拇指也轻抚Root的手指。</p><p>Root的触碰总让Sameen觉得心里痒痒的。每一次Root的身体蹭到她，或对她动手动脚的时候，她的皮肤都会有类似起鸡皮疙瘩的感觉，不过那是种愉快的感觉。知道她自己的触摸同样能影响到Root是件好事。即便只是牵个手或这般轻微的触碰，也足以让Root的呼吸变得颤抖。</p><p>Sameen又一次用指甲沿着Root的手臂划下去，这一次更加用力，使她手臂上出现了几条皮肤白皙的人容易产生的凸起的红痕。Sameen有意屏住呼吸，果然听到了Root猛地发出非常微小的倒吸一口气的声音。</p><p>坐在Root另一边的Zoe靠过来，打量着她们两人。</p><p>“你没事吧？”她关切地问Root。</p><p>Root点了点头，把手从Sameen的手里抽走，捋着她自己的马尾辫。“嗯。抱歉。我只是觉得有点不舒服。”台上的比赛进入了中场休息，Root站起身。“我要去趟洗手间。”</p><p>Sameen抬头看着她，摆出担忧的表情。“你想要我陪你一起去吗？”</p><p>Root低头瞪了她一眼。“好。”</p><p>Sameen把腿挪到一边，让Root在她身前走出去，目光在Root裸露的腿上停留了一会。她站起来看着Zoe。</p><p>“如果我们需要回家，或是类似的情况，我会告诉你的。”</p><p>Zoe点点头，似乎有些怀疑。“嗯-哼。”</p><p>Sameen坏笑着转过身，但Root已经离开了。她走向礼堂的出口，边走边踮起脚尖四处张望着寻找Root，但哪里都没有她的身影。Sameen恼怒地皱起眉头。她平时并不为自己的身高感到困扰，但每当这种时候，她也会希望自己可以更高一些。</p><p>她终于来到了外面的大厅里，望见Root靠在大厅尽头的单人洗手间的门边。Root远远地朝她挥手，然后钻进了洗手间。Sameen迅速跑过去也进了洗手间，然后把门锁上。</p><p>Root倚在洗手池边，透过低垂的眼帘看着Sameen。</p><p>“你知道的，”Root说着抬手解开自己的头发，“如果你想和我独处的话，只要直说就好了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，缓缓穿过房间走向她。“我之前试过让你留在家里，但是不行……你首先是个书呆子，然后才是个女朋友。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着看着Sameen过来紧贴上她，双手搭在Root的身体两侧，把她困在洗手池边。Root俯下头来吻Sameen，但在最后一刻抓住她迅速调转了她们俩的位置。Sameen感到冰凉的陶瓷贴着自己的后背。</p><p>“Wow。”她惊叹道。“太狡猾了。”</p><p>“坐上去。”Root命令道，用指尖点着Sameen的腿。“我想平视你的眼睛。”</p><p>Sameen用双手撑了一下，跳起来坐到洗手池上。“这样好点了吗？不是所有人都能既像精灵一样身材修长，同时又很漂亮。”</p><p>Root微微歪头，咧嘴笑了。“你觉得我很漂亮？”</p><p>“哦天啊。”Sameen叹息一声。</p><p>她伸出手迫使Root低下头，用力把她们的嘴唇贴到一起。Root重心不稳地往前扑过来，双臂搂住Sameen的腰。</p><p>亲吻Root令她陶醉，那有点像喝酒后的感觉，使她感到温暖而放松，被她能感受到的最大程度的快乐所包围。Sameen浑身发热，心跳得飞快，想永远这样下去。Root的手勾住了她的脖子，另一只手伸进她的头发。</p><p>Sameen把双手移到Root的腰间，伸进她的上衣摸着她的肚子。她和Root还在坚持一起锻炼，现在Root的肚子摸起来挺结实。Sameen往后仰头以喘口气。</p><p>“我爱你的身体。”她仍然闭着眼睛，在Root的唇边喃喃说道。“它很完美。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，轻轻咬了一下她的下唇。“我喜欢和你一起锻炼，我们会大汗淋漓，不停喘息。”</p><p>Sameen低吼一声猛地把Root拉得更近，吸吮她的嘴唇，抬起一只手覆上她的bra。Root贴着Sameen的唇发出微弱的喘息，而Sameen觉得那像是来自天堂的声音。</p><p>一声敲门声突然响起，她们僵住了。</p><p>“Root？Shaw？”Zoe的声音从门外传来。“你们没事吧？那个比赛刚才又开始了。”</p><p>Root松开Sameen，懊悔地看了她一眼。“我们马上就来！”</p><p>“好吧。”Zoe说。“我只是来看看情况。”</p><p>她的脚步声渐渐远去了。Sameen从洗手池上跳下来，远离Root，让身体平静下来。Root脸色通红，抬手重新把她的头发束成马尾。</p><p>“你应该去做日光浴晒黑一点。”Sameen抱起双臂说。“你太容易脸红了。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，抬起下巴指了指镜子。“你自己也不是很难脸红，Sameen。”</p><p>Sameen看向镜子，被镜中自己凌乱的样子惊到了。她的马尾平时总是绑得很紧，现在已经变得松散，几缕跑出来的头发贴在涨红的脸上。Sameen把头发披散开，甩甩头。她迅速地重新扎起头发，同时瞪着Root。</p><p>“这都怪你。我快被你弄疯了。”</p><p>Root露齿而笑，上下摆动眉毛。“精神上还是身体上？”</p><p>“讲真的？”Sameen说着系好了头发。“两者都是。你有些时候真的很烦人。”</p><p>“哦拜托。”Root伸手打开洗手间的门。“我一直都很烦人。”</p><p>Sameen忍不住微笑起来， 跟着Root出了门走进大厅。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root扫视着车里。她们正在坐车回家，这次她是那个被挤在后座中间的人。Sameen争辩说Root体型更瘦所以是更合适的选择，但现在Root缩起双腿贴着前胸坐在这里，她对这个安排很有意见。</p><p>Root瞥了一眼Sameen，翻了个白眼。她们之前从那个洗手间出来后，发现Zoe等在外面。她们告诉Zoe她们俩在一起了，而她又告诉了Joss，而她又告诉了John，而他差点心脏病发作。</p><p>“我还在犹豫，”正在开车的John开口说道，“我是不是该给你们作一次讲话？”</p><p>Sameen呛了一下。“拜托不要。”</p><p>“不是关于性的。”John澄清道。“只是那种……身为家中大哥在这种时候该说的话。”</p><p>“噢~，”Root咧嘴笑着说，“你是打算恐吓我，还是Sameen？”</p><p>Joss从副驾驶转过身看着后排。“Sameen是他的妹妹，所以应该是你，对吧？”</p><p>“唔，”Zoe沉思地说，“不过他认识Root的时间更久。”</p><p>“不如没人恐吓任何人怎么样？”Sameen抱起双臂低吼着说。“不如我们再也不谈这个怎么样？”</p><p>Joss看了她片刻，然后转向Root。“所以，你们俩是什么时候在一起的？”</p><p>Sameen呻吟了一声，转头瞪着窗外。Root俯身向前，把下巴搁在膝盖上。她很高兴能和朋友们聊起这些。</p><p>“情人节那天。”Root咯咯笑了。“我带Sameen去了我们的度假屋，然后我勾引了她。”</p><p>“等下。”Sameen恼火地说，重新加入了谈话。“你没有勾引我。是我勾引的你。这里由我说了算。”</p><p>Zoe笑了起来。“如果真的是你说了算，那你就不需要特意声明了。”</p><p>“没错，”Joss补充道，“Zoe和我从来没有说过我们俩才是老大，但John心里清楚得很。”</p><p>John的面部抽搐了一下。“是啊。”</p><p>Sameen踢了一下John的椅背，把他吓得一跳。“你要是敢告诉Mrs. Reese……”</p><p>“呃。”John从后视镜里看了一眼后排。“我已经告诉她了。”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen发出恼怒的嘶声，向前探身，她的肩膀撞上了Root，把她撞到了Zoe身上。“你怎么能这样？”</p><p>“是她叫我告诉她的！”John自我辩护道。“她的原话是‘等那两个女孩在一起了就告诉我’。我也没办法！”</p><p>“你真是个妈宝。”Sameen尖酸地说，倚回座位上。</p><p>Root不知道Sameen为何要表现出这副样子。她之前很兴奋能和Root在一起，但现在她又想让大家觉得这没什么大不了的。Root可是非常愿意谈论这件事。或许Sameen只是对接吻感兴趣。她不禁皱眉。</p><p>Sameen看了Root一眼，翻了个白眼。她拿出手机，指尖用力敲击屏幕。想到Sameen可能不是真的喜欢她，Root感觉胃里一阵翻腾，她转向Zoe，尽力不让自己再多想。</p><p>“你们今晚要过来留下过夜吗？咱们可以一起挤在树屋里。”</p><p>“好啊！”Zoe欢呼一声。“我想念留宿聚会，已经好久没有过了。”</p><p>“男生们可以参加吗？”Joss问，伸出手抚摸John的手臂。“我不喜欢总是甩下他们。”</p><p>“可以的。”Root夸张地叹了口气。“我有我的约会对象作伴，你们也该带上你们的，这才公平。”</p><p>她丢在两腿之间地上的手机震动了一下，她艰难地调整坐姿，伸手去拿。那是一条Facebook通知，告诉她Sameen发来了改变她们资料中感情状态的请求。她打开那个app，手指颤抖着接受了请求。</p><p>“和Sameen Shaw恋爱中。”</p><p>Root转头冲Sameen露齿而笑。她略带尴尬地耸耸肩，伸出手握住Root的手。有些时候她还是会让Root感到很迷茫，不，大多数时候都是如此。但Root需要去信任她。她不会再跑掉了，也不会去和别人约会了。终于，Sameen是她的了。</p><p>“噢，Facebook官宣！”Joss在前排尖叫一声。她回过头看着她们，咧嘴笑着晃晃手机。“这太棒了！”</p><p>“Martine听说了肯定会疯掉的。”Zoe边说边掏出手机。“等着瞧吧。”</p><p>Root的眼睛亮了起来。“我还没想到这个。这让整件事情变得更棒了！”</p><p>“呃，嘿？”Sameen用手指着她自己。“有我还不够吗？”</p><p>“你挺好的，Sameen。”Root咯咯笑起来。“Martine只不过是锦上添花。”</p><p>汽车在Reese家前面停了下来，Sameen用力捏了一下Root的手，然后才放开。Root解开安全带，跟在Sameen身后下了车。大家朝房子前门走去，Root牵起Sameen的手。</p><p>John打开门，他和另外两个女生迅速上了楼。Mrs. Reese走进门厅里，拦住Sameen和Root。</p><p>“女孩们？”她的语气很严肃。“你们跟我来客厅里坐一会好吗？”</p><p>Root皱起眉头，看向Sameen。Sameen对她耸耸肩，然后带头走进客厅。Mrs. Reese在沙发对面摆了一把椅子，她坐在椅子上面，示意她们坐到沙发上。Root放开Sameen的手，在沙发上坐下，搁在膝上的双手紧张地握紧。</p><p>“我们有麻烦了吗？”她问。Mrs. Reese之前对Root的取向没有意见，但现在她和Sameen在一起了，或许Mrs. Reese改变了态度。Root真的很爱Mrs. Reese，不希望自己和她的关系受到影响。“你生我们的气了吗？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese的表情和缓了一些，她伸出一只手搭在Root的膝盖上。“不，亲爱的，当然没有。我只是需要和你们谈些事情。”</p><p>Sameen懒散地靠在坐垫上，抱起双臂。“什么事？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese清了下嗓子，翘起二郎腿。“嗯，既然现在你们两个在一起了，我们得定一些基本的规矩。”</p><p>“规矩？”Root问。“比如什么？”</p><p>“比如，当你们俩一起待在卧室里的时候，必须要把门开着。”</p><p>Sameen坐直身子。“没门。驳回这条规定。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese笑了起来。“这件事没得商量。Joss或Zoe过来的时候，John就必须把房门开着。”</p><p>“是啊……”Root缓慢地说，“不过，他们还是会做爱，所以说……”</p><p>Mrs. Reese脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。“我知道。”</p><p>“我们又不会怀孕。”Sameen嗤之以鼻。“讲真的？最坏的情况又能怎么样？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese叹了口气，用手揉着脸。“好吧。卧室门这条规定我就勉为其难地撤回了。”</p><p>Root悄悄看了一眼Sameen。她们俩还完全没有谈起过性行为。Root是想做的，但她不确定她们是否准备好了进行那一步。而且，如果Sameen不喜欢怎么办？如果Root的技术不好怎么办？Sameen以前没见过几次她一丝不挂的样子，如果Sameen仔细看了她，然后觉得不喜欢所看到的东西，那怎么办？</p><p>“第二条规定。”Mrs. Reese说着皱起眉头。“唔，算是第一条吧。假如你们有任何想不通的问题，或者遇到了任何困扰，都可以向我寻求帮助。我不希望你们俩觉得你们中只有一个人可以找我谈心。”</p><p>Root微笑了。“谢谢您。”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen耸耸肩。“谢了。”</p><p>“我说完了。”Mrs. Reese干巴巴地说。“我没有太多时间做准备。”</p><p>Sameen面露坏笑。“你不打算给我们好好讲解一下避孕措施？我不能像John一样收到一盒套套吗？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese抱起双臂，靠到椅背上。“你在开玩笑，不过我确实知道从哪里可以买到一些口膜（dental dam）。John出生之前，我在计划生育联合会工作过[1]。我可以给你讲讲润滑剂都分为哪些类型。你知道吗，其中有一种可以让人感觉更温热，当你们——”</p><p>“别说了！”Sameen猛地跳起来，用双手捂住耳朵。“够了！”</p><p>她转过身跺着脚冲出房间，Root望着她的背影笑了起来。Sameen有些时候真是太幼稚了。Root也站起身，对Mrs. Reese微笑。</p><p>“我们不会有事的。”她把双手插进衣服口袋里。“我是说，等我们……呃，假如我们会做什么的话。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese点点头，一副很懂的表情。“不要让Sameen欺负你。如果你想和她谈谈你们的感情状态，你就应该能可以谈。”</p><p>Root抬手把一缕头发撩到耳后。“谢谢。不过，你上一次给我的建议可不怎么管用。”</p><p>“抱歉了。”Mrs. Reese说着站起来。“看来比起说教，我更善于倾听。”</p><p>Root耸了耸肩，走出客厅。Sameen正站在泳池边等她，瞪着房子的方向。Root笑了起来，沿着走廊跑向那边。她的女朋友正在等她。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 计划生育联合会：Planned Parenthood Federation of America（PPFA），一个致力于关怀民众生殖健康的非盈利组织。</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 我想起了《杀死伊芙》第一季里两个人同时说“她勾引我”的那一段_(:з)∠)_</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Flaws 瑕疵</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Flaws - Bastille 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=27608131<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p> </p><p>作者注释：如果你有一位不支持你的妈妈，这章读起来会有点虐。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root在桌子底下用力握了一下Sameen的手，感觉到了熟悉的回握，她面露微笑。Sameen的球队再次为Bishop高级中学赢得了一座冠军奖杯，现在大家一起出来庆祝胜利。Root毫不怀疑明年Sameen就能成为校足球队的队长。</p><p>她环顾餐桌，大人们坐在桌子的另一头：她的妈妈，Mrs. Reese，Grace，还有McCarthy校长。她的妈妈不停地朝她们俩这边看，Root紧张地吞咽了一下。她还没有告诉她妈妈，她和Sameen在一起了，而且说实话，她也不确定自己想告诉她。</p><p>她的妈妈终于不再和她聊男生了，但Root清楚，她对Root喜欢女生的事实很不满意。前几天每天早上醒来时，她都发现枕头边放着《圣经》中的章节。她的妈妈想控制她，这使Root非常生气。Root已经自己照顾自己太久了，现在她妈妈试图作为家长管教她，这只让她觉得有些窒息。</p><p>她的妈妈甚至都没想一直尽到家长的职责，只是在她不赞同的事情上摆出家长的架子，比如Sameen。Root知道这不只因为她们都是女生；她的妈妈嫌弃Sameen不是白人。她就是这么思想狭隘。</p><p>“嘿，Root？”Sameen朝她靠过来，低声说。“你捏疼我了。”</p><p>Root放开Sameen的手，甩甩头清空思绪。她对Sameen微笑，想表现得一切如常。Sameen关切地看着她。</p><p>“你怎么了？”Sameen靠得更近了些。</p><p>Root抬起双手搁到桌上。</p><p>“没事。”她低下头来贴着Sameen的耳朵讲话。“我妈妈一直在看我们。”</p><p>她们望向Root的妈妈，刚好发现她也在望着这边。Sameen重新看着Root。</p><p>“你告诉她了吗？”</p><p>“没，”Root摇头，“我还没告诉她。我也不想告诉她。”</p><p>Sameen皱了下眉，但还是点点头。“好。按你认为最合适的方式做就好。你了解她。”</p><p>Root干笑了两声。“我根本一点都不了解她。这就是问题所在。”</p><p>椅子摩擦地面的声音响起，Root抬起头看到她的妈妈站了起来。她向Root投来一个意味深长的眼神，然后低头对席间的其他成年人微笑。</p><p>“我身体有点不舒服，就先回家了。”她说。</p><p>Root叹了口气，也站起来。她之前很期待和Sameen，Joss和Zoe一起在宾馆里过夜。但是开车回Bishop要将近四个小时，她今晚总不可能来回开上八小时。她的妈妈拿起包出了饭店。</p><p>“你一定得走吗？”Joss叹息道。“我们今晚准备看个电影。”</p><p>“嗯。”Root耸耸肩。“我不能让她独自回去。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese对她露出有些悲伤的微笑。“我很抱歉，亲爱的。等你回到家以后告诉我一声。”</p><p>Root点点头离开桌子，这时Sameen的手抓住了她的手臂。Sameen举起她的钥匙串。</p><p>“给你。你可以开我的车。”</p><p>Root张大了嘴。“你要把鲁斯的钥匙给我？”</p><p>“Root，我的车不要跟着鲁斯·巴德·金斯伯格取名[1]。”Sameen翻了个白眼。她把钥匙塞进Root手里，然后合上Root的手。“到家以后给我发个消息。”</p><p>“我会的。”Root微笑了。她扫了一眼餐桌边的人们，俯身迅速吻了一下Sameen的头顶。</p><p>“大家再见啦。”她挥挥手，大家也纷纷向她道别。她走出饭店，望见她的妈妈站在停车场外的公交站牌那里，正抽着一支烟。Root翻了个白眼，朝Sameen的汽车走去。</p><p>“妈！”她喊道。她的妈妈转身看向她。“来这边！我来开车！”</p><p>她的妈妈把烟丢到地上用鞋踩灭，穿过绿化带朝Root走过来。Root解锁了车门，伸手把驾驶座往后调整。她到家以后得记得把它调回原处，不然Sameen可能会心烦的，她有些时候对于身高问题相当敏感。</p><p>Root在车里坐好，发动车子，系上安全带。她的妈妈敲了敲副驾驶一侧的车窗，Root伸手过去打开车门。她把手机插上充电，打开GPS。等她妈妈坐好后，她挂上倒档。</p><p>Root把车从停车位倒了出来，转进街道。她们开上高速公路后，她的妈妈打开车载收音机，调到一个基督教摇滚电台。Root握紧了方向盘。</p><p>在一个多小时的时间里，她们都没有开口说话。Root咬紧牙，尽量试着不为她妈妈让她离开朋友们感到恼火。近六年来，即便在她父亲还没离开的时候，Root都得自己照顾自己。她学着自己做饭，打扫房子，在网上卖掉家具。她熟悉县里每一个Goodwill二手店的位置。</p><p>现在她的妈妈不再酗酒了，但Root还是在照顾她。她的妈妈这一年都没在工作。Root每周打工30个小时，如果周末增加排班的话甚至不止30个小时，挣钱买生活必需品、付水电费。Sameen是让她能撑下去的唯一动力，而她妈妈现在连这也想毁掉。</p><p>“你是从哪儿学会开手动档车的？”她的妈妈问。</p><p>“Mrs. Reese教我的。”Root答道，脚踩离合加了一档。“去年暑假的时候她教了我和Sameen开车。”</p><p>她的妈妈抱起双臂望向窗外，车里又陷入沉默。过了一段时间后，周围的其他车开始慢了下来，Root踩下刹车，调低了一档。前方大概发生了个交通事故吧。她看了眼手机，还有两个半小时的路程。她的妈妈抓住这个机会开始说话。</p><p>“你和那个墨西哥女孩是在谈恋爱吗？”她问道，仍然皱着眉盯着窗外。</p><p>Root咬紧牙。“她不是墨西哥裔。她是波斯裔。”</p><p>“无所谓了，”她妈妈耸耸肩。“没什么区别。”</p><p>“怎么会没区别。她不是墨西哥裔，甚至都不是拉丁裔。她的父母来自伊朗。”[2]</p><p>她妈妈转过来眯起眼盯着她。“她是合法移民吗？”</p><p>“天啊，是的。她出生在这个国家。”</p><p>“你还没回答我的问题。”</p><p>“对。”Root叹了口气，紧紧握住方向盘。“我们是恋爱关系。”</p><p>“而Mrs. Reese支持这种事？真是不负责任。”</p><p>“你又懂什么责任？”Root瞪着她。“Mrs. Reese很关心我。”</p><p>她的妈妈移开视线，吞咽了一下。Root大声叹了口气。她不想表现得刻薄，还是希望她的妈妈能接受她。除去宗教性质的提议，她们近来相处得还可以。Root有空的时候她们会一起吃饭，甚至有一次还一起玩了大富翁。</p><p>她们前面的车提速了一点，Root跟着它继续往前开。</p><p>“我只是觉得……”她的妈妈又发话了，“你还太小，还不清楚自己喜欢什么样的人。”</p><p>“假如我喜欢的是男生，你还会说我还太小吗？”Root恼怒地低吼着说。</p><p>她的妈妈没有马上回答，只是翻了个白眼。“喜欢男孩是很正常的，是符合自然规律的。你对那个女孩产生的这种……东西就不是。”</p><p>周围的车流又变快了，Root加速往前开，绝望地想赶紧回到家，远离她的妈妈。</p><p>“你们有没有做过爱？”</p><p>“妈！”Root脸红了。“没，我们还没有过。”</p><p>她的妈妈举起双手。“我只是确认一下。没有哪个男人会愿意娶失去了贞洁的女人。”</p><p>“失去贞洁？”Root难以置信地重复道。“我不是……我——”</p><p>她用力击打了一下方向盘。Root从来没像现在这么愤怒过，她简直希望她的妈妈根本没有好起来，就……一直待在戒酒康复治疗中心不要回来好了。那样的话，她就永远不会发现她妈妈对同志群体的看法，不会发现她是这么反对Root的取向。</p><p>“我在学校里拿全A，”Root盯着前方车窗外的夜色说道，“我有份兼职工作，我做了丰富多样的课外活动，明年夏天还要去做个实习。我很可能会拿到大学全奖。这些还不能让你满意吗？”</p><p>“这些确实都很好。可是你难道不想成为一位妻子吗？或者一位母亲？”</p><p>“身为同志并不意味着我不能拥有那些。我可以结婚。”</p><p>“和一个女人可不能。”</p><p>Root意识到她的妈妈不知道最高法院的裁决，不知道同婚已经合法了。[3] 她感到腹部紧绷。她的妈妈都懒得费心去查任何资料，没想过去了解她在……酗酒的时候错过的所有那些事情。Root怎么就是她的女儿？她们如此不同。</p><p>“同性婚姻已经合法了。几年以前就是了。”[4]</p><p>她的妈妈似乎很吃惊。“真的吗？我简直不敢相信。一定是那些共党分子搞出来的荒唐事。”（译注：冷战时期的阴谋论思维，非常过时。）</p><p>“哦我的天。”Root喃喃自语。她又瞥了一眼手机，还有不到两小时车程。“我没法和你交流。”</p><p>Root的妈妈低声说了句什么，把双脚抬起来搁到座位上。Root转头看过去，发现洁白的皮座椅上留下了脏兮兮的脚印。</p><p>“把脚放下来。”她命令道。她的妈妈依言放下了脚。“谢谢。”</p><p>她们继续沿着高速路前行，黑暗的夜空中群星闪耀。Root第一次注意到这段高速公路两旁的路灯是这么少，平常在这段路上回家时，她都在和Sameen聊天或是在公交车上读书。Root叹了口气，试着让自己去想象未来，等她离开Bishop，真正拥有自由时的未来。</p><p>她和Sameen会上相距不远的大学。Root一直都想去MIT，所以Sameen可以去上附近的某个学校，比如哈佛或者耶鲁。Root记起了Sameen在情人节那天说的话，“至少六个月。”她在心里默默记下，等到八月的时候要提起她们的感情状态。</p><p>她瞥了一眼她的妈妈。她的妈妈没有上过大学，她在高中的最后一年怀上了Root，然后就辍学了。Root的父亲当时是在金斯维尔上学的一名大学生，学的是计算机专业。Root对编程和黑客技术的兴趣就是受他影响而产生的。</p><p>所以她才选择向他家寄送披萨，作为她永无止境的报复手段。那是专属于他们两人的事情：吃披萨和编程。那时年幼的她会坐在他的膝上看着他敲代码，然后在休息时一起吃零食。而当他离开以后……</p><p>Root的妈妈从包里拿出一瓶水，喝了一口。Root记不起她的妈妈是从何时开始酗酒的，自打Root有记忆以来，她就一直醉醺醺的。Root与她仅有的美好回忆是在每年的圣诞节那天。</p><p>她的妈妈会在天刚亮的时候（那时她只喝过一杯酒）就来到Root的房间里，把她叫醒。Root会兴奋地跑到楼下，她们全家三口人会围坐在圣诞树（通常是从家得宝连锁店买来的一棵不大的盆栽棕榈树）旁，一起打开礼物。</p><p>她长到十岁之后，圣诞节的这个例行活动就不再有了。她的父亲开始越来越少回家，她的母亲开始在酒吧待得越来越晚。一切都发生得很快，情况越来越糟，她的父亲不再教她编程，她的母亲不再回来照顾家里。Root十二岁的时候，她开始感觉家人不需要她，没有她这个家也许还会更好。</p><p>她打算离家出走，去了商店购买大量必需品，那天她第一次遇到了Hanna。Hanna当时站在面包的货架前，看起来是那么无忧无虑。Root甚至都没能鼓起勇气上前打个招呼，她只是丢下购物篮，心怦怦跳着跑回了家。做了一些调查以及一点小小的重新安排之后，次日Root来到学校，已经把自己所有的课程都转到了和Hanna同一节。</p><p>她还记得那天放学后骑车回家的时候，她感觉开心到了极点。Hanna和她聊起了《马术俱乐部》[5]，而由于事先做过调查，Root已经了解了有关那个剧的一切。不过她仅仅稍微展现了一下她所知道的内容，然后Hanna就邀请她周末去家里一起看那个剧。</p><p>Root激动地冲进家门跑去找她妈妈，把交到了新朋友的事一五一十地告诉她。然后她妈妈的回应是……Root回忆到这里，艰难地吞咽了一下。她的妈妈回以无情的冷嘲热讽，说她是个毫无价值的小孩，不配拥有什么朋友。那些苛刻的话语只是让Root更想要和Hanna成为朋友，但也让她明白了，她没法和她的妈妈交流。她能依靠的只有自己了。</p><p>Root拐进了Bishop的道路，加速开向家里。她的妈妈在座位上转动身体，抬起一只脚搁到座位上。</p><p>“把你的脚放下来。”Root再次命令道。</p><p>她的妈妈放下脚，叹了口气。“要是我伤害了你的感情，我很抱歉。我只是想更努力做个好妈妈。”</p><p>“你他妈的有什么权利做我妈妈？”Root吼了起来，一拳砸在座椅扶手上。“是我在照顾这个家，我照顾我自己的生活，我也在照顾你的生活。我已经不是小孩子了，妈！天啊，我倒希望我还是个小孩子。”</p><p>她在自家房前猛地踩下刹车，在她妈妈打开门冲出车子的时候拉下紧急停车装置。Root望着她进了家门后用力把门摔上，叹息一声。她垂下头，咚的一声把头靠到方向盘上。</p><p>她并非有意要说那种话。Root之前都尽了最大努力不向她妈妈发泄情绪，但刚刚它们终于决堤而出了。Root缓缓抬起头，解开安全带。她仍然打算今年暑假去公路旅行。她的妈妈并不能阻止她过好自己的生活。</p><p>Root发现她妈妈的包还留在副驾驶座上，于是伸手拿起它。她从车上下来，转回身把驾驶座调整回Sameen习惯的位置。锁好车后，她走进房子。</p><p>她把她妈妈的包丢在门厅里，小跑着上楼回自己的房间。她掏出钥匙开房间门的时候，手机震动了一下。Root匆匆走进屋，挂上门链，然后躺倒在床上。</p><p>她拿出手机。</p><p>//你到家了没？鲁斯还好吗？//</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了。//刚回到家。鲁斯好得很。乔治敦那边怎么样了？//</p><p>屏幕上显示Sameen正在输入，Root盯了屏幕片刻，把手机丢到床上。她迅速脱下鞋袜，把它们朝衣柜那边扔去。她的手机震动了一下。</p><p>Sameen给她发来了一张照片，上面是两杯思乐冰，一红一蓝。Root不禁微笑。Sameen去了她们去年去过的同一家7-11便利店。</p><p>//我买了两杯。等会儿给你发一张我的嘴被染成蓝色的照片。你要是敢拿给别人看，我就弄死你。//</p><p>Root感到心情变得轻松了些，她长出了一口气。她起身跪坐，脱下上衣，然后打开手机的相机，躺回床上。她花了整整五分钟把发型整理得完美，并找到了展示她胸部的最佳角度。</p><p>她把拍好的照片发给Sameen。两分钟后，Root的手机铃声响了，她得意扬扬地接起电话。</p><p>“嘿，Sweetie！”</p><p>“你是想杀了我吗？”Sameen语气强硬的声音传来。</p><p>Root笑了起来。“噢，你收到它了吗？我本来是想发给我的另一个女朋友。”</p><p>“我恨你。你真漂亮。”</p><p>“嗯，我也喜欢你。”</p><p>Root又想起了刚才和她妈妈的交谈，叹了口气。</p><p>“怎么了？”Sameen问。Root听见吸思乐冰的声音。“是不是和你妈妈有关？”</p><p>“嗯。”Root说着歪头用肩膀夹住手机，以便脱下她的牛仔裤。“她知道我们在一起了。”</p><p>“我猜她不是很能接受。”</p><p>Root考虑了一下告诉Sameen她的妈妈管她叫墨西哥人，还有她回到家半年了都懒得去了解任何事情，还有Root朝她发脾气了。但她最后只是又叹了口气。</p><p>“开车回家的这段路很不顺心。”Root闭上双眼，开始感觉眼睛酸胀。她不想在电话里对着Sameen哭起来。“我该去睡了，开了这么久的车，很累。”</p><p>Sameen没有立刻回答，她叹了口气。“好吧，明天早上我再给你发消息。”</p><p>Root咬住嘴唇。她想向Sameen倾诉，可是她的妈妈是属于她自己的困扰。Sameen总是会安慰Root，但涉及情绪的事毕竟会让她不太舒服，而Root现在有着非常之多的情绪。</p><p>“嗯，Sameen。下次我再跟你聊。”</p><p>“我喜欢你。”</p><p>Root面露微笑。“我也喜欢你。”</p><p>Root挂断了电话，把手机丢到床头柜上。她需要睡觉了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root发出哼声，醒了过来，抬手拨开贴在脸上的头发。她眨着眼睛，想知道自己是被什么惊醒了，她平时都睡得很死。</p><p>床单窸窣作响，她转过头，视线仍有些朦胧。Sameen正爬上她的床。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root问，用肘部撑起身体。“你脱鞋了吗？”</p><p>从窗户透进来的月光照亮了Sameen的脸，她翻了个白眼。“嗯，书呆子。当然了。”</p><p>Root靠过来吻她，伸手抓住她的上衣，然后缓缓结束了这个吻，把身体朝Sameen的温暖靠过去。</p><p>“你来这里干什么？”她低声嘟囔道。“你怎么不在乔治敦？”</p><p>“你在心烦。”Sameen耸耸肩，在床上躺好，抱住Root。“我不想让你一个人待着。我坐公交回来了。”</p><p>Root感觉心跳漏了一拍。Sameen坐了四个小时公交车，只为了回来安慰她。Root舔了舔嘴唇，把手伸进Sameen的长发。</p><p>“我之前不想太麻烦你。”</p><p>“Root，”Sameen哼了一声，“你是我的女朋友。我来这里就是准备被麻烦的。”</p><p>Root再次用力吻上她，光着的腿伸到了Sameen的腿中间。她的心里被暖意填满。Sameen贴着她的嘴唇叹了口气，结束了这个吻。</p><p>“好了，只管对我说你的那些情绪吧。我不能做到共情，但很感兴趣。”</p><p>“嗯，”Root开口说道，拉起被子盖住她们俩的肩膀，“她叫你‘墨西哥女孩’……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 鲁斯·巴德·金斯伯格（Ruth Bader Ginsburg），生于1933年，她是美国历史上第二位女性最高法院大法官，这个职位是终身制的，现年87岁的她现在仍在工作。她以坚定耿直、敢于提出异议著称，几十年来通过判决案件推动美国的性别平权。据说奥巴马是她头号粉丝，而特朗普很恨她。她老人家现在是很多美国年轻人的偶像，网上绰号“声名狼藉的RBG”（Notorious R.B.G.）</p><p>据外网新闻，她于今年7月14日因感染新冠病毒入院治疗，7月30日已结束治疗出院，暂时没有更新的消息了。愿她健康长寿！</p><p>[2] SS的父母分别来自伊朗和西班牙，她的很多作品都是演拉丁裔角色，比如《拉字至上》里面的Carmen是墨西哥裔，全名Carmen de la Pica Morales（貌似很多拉丁裔人士的全名都超长）。</p><p>美国人说的白人是指欧洲裔（非拉美裔白人），不包括西班牙裔、葡萄牙裔以及来自拉美各国的人。SS也曾在采访中提到过，少数族裔的身份在她成长过程中带来过困扰，但她长大一些后渐渐接受了自己的身份并以此为荣。</p><p>[3] 2015年6月，美国最高法院的9名大法官以5:4的结果裁决同性伴侣在美国具有婚姻权，使得同性婚姻在美国全境合法化。得州的风气比较保守，是美国最后允许同性婚姻的州之一（此前得州未允许同性婚姻，直到2015年根据最高法的裁决变为合法）。</p><p>[4] 本文写于2017-2018年。</p><p>[5] 《马术俱乐部》（The Saddle Club），一档青春喜剧，讲的是三个女孩出于对马术的共同爱好而结成俱乐部的故事。我没看过这个，简介如有不准确敬请谅解。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 哎……遇到恐同的家长……太辛酸了。</p><p><strong>P.S.2. </strong>我真的想说，本章这首歌真的很好听。（一直卖音乐安利）</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Make Out (Acoustic) 亲热一下（原声版）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Make Out - Rixton 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。（一首好听的洗脑神曲）<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=30798595<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：是时候证明一下这个文是M级了。这一章……耻度有点高。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>风吹过山坡，拂动青草，掀起Sameen短上衣的下摆。这阵凉风在炎热的四月天里很让人舒心，Sameen已经在得州住了一年多了，但她仍然不喜欢这里的炎热气候。一滴汗水沿着后背滑下，流进了她短裤的后腰里，她试着集中精力去听Root正在说的话。</p><p>她们在一起已经两个多月了，Sameen仍然为Root深深着迷。Root起初很没有安全感，她担心Sameen会渐渐失去兴趣，或者不想谈任何严肃的问题。但Sameen一直尽力去赢得她的信赖，想让她知道自己是在意的，竭尽所能地在意。</p><p>她望着正在背诗的Root，看着风吹起她的长发。Sameen爬过去亲吻Root，因为Root正在讲话，她们的嘴唇尴尬地蹭到了一起。Root笑了起来，把Sameen推开。</p><p>“嘿，我在努力记诗呢。”她咧嘴笑着说。</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“抱歉。”</p><p>Root显得有些难为情。“没事。反正我也已经忘了下一段。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。她正在教Root背《拦路强盗》（The Highwayman）。显然，Root可以轻易记住数理公式和任何计算机相关的东西，但她背诗的时候相当差劲。Sameen正相反，她很轻松就能记住句子和词，无论是疾病和行星的名称，还是足球运动员的名字。她戏剧性地大声清清嗓子。</p><p>“<em>‘一个指尖终于触到扳机，她不再奋力挣脱其余手指。她起身仔细聆听，枪口直抵胸膛。她不会冒被听到的风险；她不会再奋力挣脱。月光下，大路空空荡荡；月光下，大路空荡死寂；月光下，她的脉搏心跳，和胸中的爱情一同激荡。’</em>”[1]</p><p>她做了个对自己胸口开枪的动作，然后倒在地上，紧捂胸口大声呻吟。Root冲过来扑倒在她的身上。</p><p>“不！我会拯救你！”Root大喊道，把手背贴到她的额头上。“千真万确！（Forsooth!）”</p><p>“千真万确？”Sameen嗤笑一声。“你的时代早了……大概400年吧。”[2]</p><p>Root耸耸肩挪开了，她仰面倒在Sameen身旁的地上，在阳光中闭上眼睛。“好吧。你可以死了。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了，翻身侧躺面对Root。她认真看着Root的脸，欣赏阳光落在她白皙皮肤上的样子。Root悄悄睁开一只眼睛看向Sameen。</p><p>“你在看什么？”Root睁开另一只眼睛，也侧过身来看着她。</p><p>“你。”</p><p>“我？”Root有些害羞地露齿而笑，抬手摸摸鼻子。“为什么？”</p><p>Sameen用手指戳了一下她的肚子。“我喜欢你的长相。”</p><p>Root眯起眼看着她，斟酌着她的话。“嗯。”</p><p>“我是认真的！”Sameen气恼地说。“你不相信我吗？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，手里随意扯着地上的草叶。“我没有那么好看吧。”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen猛地坐起来。“呃，如果你不是这么完美，我也不会喜欢你。”</p><p>“完美？”Root笑了起来。“你现在觉得我完美了？”</p><p>Sameen伸手推着Root的肩膀使她仰躺下来，然后跨坐到她的腰上。她低头严肃地盯着Root，她的黑发垂下来，发梢挠着Root的脸。Root是Sameen见过的最美的东西。她身材修长纤细，优雅又柔美；她的体温总是有点低，但她的触碰总让Sameen感觉身上像是着起了火。</p><p>“你……真的很棒。”Sameen开口说道。“你聪明又漂亮，而且有些时候非常有激情。以一种好的方式。”</p><p>Root把双手搭在Sameen裸露的大腿上，又一阵凉风吹过，Root颤抖了一下。Sameen俯下身用前臂支撑自己，贴近Root的脸。Root抬手拢住Sameen的头发，开始把它编成辫子。</p><p>“你很会编辫子，而且你背诗真的很差劲。”</p><p>Root发出短促的笑声，用手拉紧Sameen的头发。“那也是件好事？”</p><p>“嗯，”Sameen看着Root编好她的头发，“因为这意味着我在某个方面比你强。”</p><p>“你在很多方面都比我强。”</p><p>“还不够多。”Sameen嘟囔道，把Root逗笑了。</p><p>一阵微风从她们中间拂过，Sameen俯身吻上了Root，专心感受Root干裂的嘴唇和她的贴在一起的感觉。她微笑了，暗自记住要去买支润唇膏，然后贴得更紧，张嘴吸吮Root的嘴唇。</p><p>Root喘了口气，她们呼吸着彼此的气息。Sameen把Root的上衣掀起一些，使她们的肚子可以直接挨在一起。Root把手搭到Sameen的背上，紧接着马上拿开了手。</p><p>“噫，”她偏头中断了这个吻，“你身上全是汗！”</p><p>“呃，天太热了！”Sameen恼火地坐起身。“我们在这里都待了好几个小时了。”</p><p>“那又要怪谁呢？”Root得意扬扬地问。</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“怪你？你一直记不住那首诗。”</p><p>Root的笑容消失了。“哦。是啊。”</p><p>Sameen微笑着站起身，把一只手伸给Root拉她起来。她们收拾好东西，准备回家。Root开来了她的小摩托车鲁斯，是以《油炸绿番茄》中的鲁斯·杰米森（Ruth Jamison）命名的。Sameen试过告诉她，她们的两辆车不能都叫鲁斯，但Root不为所动。</p><p>“鲁斯2号需要加油吗？”她们走下山坡时，Sameen问。</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“别那么叫她。我先得到她的，所以她是鲁斯1号。”</p><p>“但是你给她取名的时间更晚，所以她是鲁斯2号。”</p><p>“不是这样算的。”Root撅起嘴，她们已经到了山脚下。“别听Sameen的，小鲁斯。她就是个小毒舌。”</p><p>Sameen大笑着拿起她的头盔。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen一肘打在Lionel脸上，趁机控制她的赛车驶过弯道。</p><p>“嘿！”Lionel伸手把她手里的游戏手柄打落在地。“不许作弊！”</p><p>Sameen低吼一声迅速捡回她的手柄，用拇指猛推操纵杆。可不能让这些废柴在马里奥赛车上打败她。她才是冠军，妈的，没人能动摇她的地位。</p><p>“滚一边去，Lionel，”Sameen用肩膀撞了一下他，“你快不行了。”</p><p>屏幕突然定格了，桃花公主（Princess Peach）率先冲过了终点线。Sameen转头瞪着Root，而她只是回以微笑，把手柄丢到面前的地毯上。</p><p>“嗯，这真有趣，不过下一轮我就不玩啦。”</p><p>John在Lionel的另一边轻声笑了。“你总是会赢。”</p><p>“然而，”她说着站起身，“你们仍然总要低估我。”</p><p>Root走出了房间，Sameen恼火地叹了口气，退回游戏开始界面。她经常会被Root震撼到。</p><p>“再来一局吗？”John问。他的手机震了一下，他拿起手机。“哦，Zoe和Joss过来了。”</p><p>“我看不了吧。”Lionel叹息一声。他站起来丢下手柄。</p><p>Sameen望着他沉重地跺着脚出了房间。她转向John。</p><p>“他这是什么毛病？”</p><p>John抓抓额头。“我觉得他可能有点寂寞。他没有什么别的朋友了，而我们两个现在都很忙。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“可是我以前也总和Root待在一起。”</p><p>“是啊，不过现在情况不一样了。你们两个会牵手还有互相对视什么的。这很难解释。”</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂。她和Root的相处方式好像并没有太多变化，不过她们现在的确经常会接吻。她回想着和Root在一起之前，跟John和另外两个女生一起出去玩的时候是什么感觉。那就像是有人讲了一个笑话，她听不懂所以没法跟着大家一起笑。</p><p>“我们该怎么办？”她向前倾身关掉电视。“你懂的，让他开心点？”</p><p>John耸耸肩。“我之前打算跟Zoe和Joss出去，不过也许我们大家可以一起玩。比如说游泳。”</p><p>Sameen点头赞同。“行，我去找Root，你去喊你的女孩们和Lionel。”</p><p>他们俩起身进了门厅，John打开前门让Zoe和Joss进来，Sameen快步上了楼。她走进自己的房间，不由笑了起来。</p><p>Root正穿着泳衣，坐在Sameen的书桌前缓缓转动椅子。听到Sameen的笑声后，她跳起来摆了个pose。</p><p>“我知道现在是你的健身时间，但是我们可以改成去游泳吗？”她缓缓走向Sameen。“我知道你之前有多……大汗淋漓。”</p><p>“虽然我很喜欢你的暗示，”Sameen说着把双手搭在Root的腰上，“不过我刚刚和John说好，我们所有人要一起游泳。Lionel最近感觉被忽视了。”</p><p>Root撅起嘴巴，点了点头。“好吧，但是你待会儿得补偿我。”</p><p>“成交。”</p><p>Sameen十分迅速地换上泳衣，期间只收到了两句来自Root的不恰当评论。她们匆匆下楼，出了后门走向泳池，Lionel、John以及那两个女孩看到她们时一起发出欢呼。</p><p>Joss吹了个口哨，“靠，Root，你都有马甲线了。”</p><p>Root有些羞怯地捂住肚子。“Sameen让我每天做50个仰卧起坐。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“我本来让她做100个，但她很懒。”</p><p>“唔，”Zoe把手臂搭在泳池边说道，“我突然觉得自己非常懒。”</p><p>Sameen发现Lionel穿着上衣坐在泳池边上，她走过去在他身旁坐下。</p><p>“嘿，你还好吗？”她低声说。其他人开始了游泳。</p><p>Lionel耸耸肩。“你可不可以教我怎么锻炼？”</p><p>Sameen点头，拍拍他的后背。“行啊，如果那就是你想要的。”</p><p>“我想要学校里的那些人不再嘲笑我。”</p><p>Sameen的脸冷了下来。“有人嘲笑你？我要揍扁他们。”</p><p>“不用了，”Lionel轻声笑了，“没什么大事。我更想练出六块腹肌。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。她不常和Lionel一起玩，他和John要亲近得多，不过她挺喜欢他。他是个心地善良的孩子。</p><p>“我来告诉你吧，不如我先教你些武术怎么样？那样你不仅能学到一些实用技巧，还可以增强耐力。然后咱们可以规划一个健身计划。”</p><p>Lionel咧嘴对她笑了。“那太棒了！”</p><p>“我很快就要去那个公路旅行了，不过我会给你找些健身相关的DVD看，我们还可以想出一个营养计划。”远处的Root喊了她的名字，她抬头看过去。“我不在家的时候，你可以给我发你的健身视频。”</p><p>“一言为定。”</p><p>他伸出手。Sameen和他握手，然后猛地把他推到泳池里。</p><p>Lionel手忙脚乱地浮上水面，对她怒目而视。</p><p>“就像穆德经常说的那样，”她得意地咧嘴一笑，“不要相信任何人。”（“trust no one.”）</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“97。”Sameen放低身子吻了一下Root，她湿漉漉的发梢挠着Root的脸。她撑起身体。“98。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着望着上方的Sameen。这是她现在最喜欢的树屋活动：Sameen可以做俯卧撑，而Root可以得到很多亲亲。Root把两个脚踝交叠起来，双手枕到脑后。如果她能一直让Sameen分神，也许她自己就不必锻炼了。</p><p>“99。”Sameen继续吻她。“100。”</p><p>Sameen结束了俯卧撑跪坐起来，手臂酸痛。Root暗示性地上下摆动眉毛。</p><p>“我觉得你应该再多做几个。你知道的，只是以防万一。”</p><p>“以防万一？”Sameen喘着气站起身。“什么以防万一？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，后背蹭着木地板。“以防万一我在旅行的时候弄伤了自己，然后你得抱着我去最近的医院。路好远好远，而且我真的好痛啊。要是你来不及救我怎么办？要是我死了呢？”</p><p>“哦天哪。”Sameen脚步沉重地走到房间另一边，拿起她的运动水杯。</p><p>Root翻身趴在地上，看着Sameen抹了一把额头。她运动内衣的胸前已经被打湿了，皮肤上的汗珠闪着光。Root不是那么喜欢在Sameen满身大汗的时候碰她，不过，靠，她喜欢看着这样的她。</p><p>Sameen在游完泳之后把泳装上衣换成了运动衣，而Root仍然穿着泳衣。树屋里放着一套她的睡衣，所以她可以睡前再换衣服。现在呢，她很享受Sameen频繁移向她胸口的眼神。</p><p>“我已经可以抱得动你了，我们都很清楚。”Sameen朝她使了个眼色。“反正，你也不会受伤的。我会保护你。”</p><p>Root愉快地叹息一声。“我的大英雄。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，继续喝水。Root站起身，蹦蹦跳跳地下楼去了第一层。她们今天早些时候去了废弃车厢，把Root情人节时买的小彩灯带了回来。她坚持要在树屋里搭个毯子堡垒（blanket fort）并用那些成串的彩灯作为照明，以便“测试性能”。她们把堡垒的正面敞开着用来透气。</p><p>她钻进毯子搭的堡垒，坐下来快速扎起头发，环顾四周想找手机。她的手机从空中飞过来落到了她的腿上。Sameen钻了进来，她的头发已经被扎成了辫子。</p><p>“谢了。”Root看了眼时间，才八点钟。“你知道，你的头发扎起来的时候没法晾干，它太厚了。”</p><p>Sameen盯着她，眼神带着危险的深暗。她俯下身四肢着地向Root爬过来。Root颤抖了一下，觉得自己像是她的猎物。有些时候，Sameen会有这种眼神，好像她饥饿难耐，而Root是她最爱的食物。Root丢开手机，紧张又期待地用肘部支撑着身体向后仰躺，伸直双腿。</p><p>Sameen靠过来，用身体把她困在地上。Root舔了舔嘴唇。她能感觉到从Sameen身上散发出的热量，尤其现在几乎没有多少衣服挡在她们之间。一个水珠从Sameen的发梢滴下，落在Root的锁骨上。</p><p>Sameen看着它沿Root的胸口滑落，低头把它舔掉，然后舌尖一路向上来到她的颈间。Sameen轻咬了一下Root的耳朵，使她的双眼不由自主地向后翻去。她艰难地咽了下口水，想让自己冷静一点。Sameen抬起头饥渴地盯着Root，双眼几乎变得全黑。</p><p>“我想要你。”Sameen沙哑地说。“好想。”</p><p>Root口干舌燥地点点头。“我也是。”</p><p>Sameen低吼一声用力吻上Root的唇，抬起双手抓住她。Root紧紧抱住Sameen的后背，把她们的身体贴到一起。Sameen抓着她臀部的双手力道大得几乎能留下淤青，但这让Root感觉很安心。像是她随时都可能会承受不住现在这一切，而唯有Sameen能让她免于崩溃。</p><p>Root仿佛能听见自己急促的心跳，她透不过气地朝后仰头，而Sameen低头移到了她的颈间吸吮脉搏那点。Root的指甲抠进了Sameen的后背，引发低低的呻吟，听得Root起了些鸡皮疙瘩。她想要Sameen吃掉她。</p><p>Root抚过Sameen的后背，双手伸进她的泳装短裤里。Sameen抖了一下，牙齿咬进Root的脖子。Root疼得眼前泛白，感觉腹部紧绷。她大声喘息，Sameen赶忙松开她，抬起头。</p><p>“你还好吗？”Sameen紧张地问。“我不是故意咬这么重的。”</p><p>Root摇摇头，感觉全身在舒适地发热。“没事，我……”她抬手捋了下自己的头发。“我觉得我还挺喜欢的。”</p><p>Sameen挑起一边眉毛，忍住笑意。“真没想到。”</p><p>“我不是说过不要低估我吗？”Root甜甜地说着搂住Sameen，翻身把她压在下面，因为太用力哼了一声。Sameen瞪大眼睛仰视着她。“我总是会赢。”</p><p>Sameen咧嘴笑着翻了个白眼，把双腿缠在Root的腰间，迫使她放低身子。Root俯身轻咬她的嘴唇。虽然让Sameen采取主动很有趣，Root也很享受现在这样。Sameen抬起头想来个真正的吻，但Root抬头躲开了。</p><p>“现在我来主导。”Root按着Sameen的肩膀让她躺平。“你可以等到轮到你的时候。”</p><p>Sameen睁大了双眼，但还是点点头。Sameen总是想表现得强硬，但Root暗中怀疑，她其实很喜欢接受指令。Root低头凑到Sameen的颈间，咬了下去，起初力度很轻，然后渐渐加重直到Sameen发出一声呻吟。Root抬起头，看着她留下的痕迹。</p><p>“不止我一个人喜欢这个。”她坏笑着说。“咱们来看看你还喜欢什么。”</p><p>她贴着Sameen的身体往下挪动，直到眼前是她的运动内衣。Root把手伸进去掀起它，露出Sameen惊人的胸部。Root盯着它们看了片刻。上一次见到它们还是去年情人节的时候了，她很想念它们。</p><p>“你打算就这样盯着看吗？”Sameen抬起双手遮在胸前。“它们是不是有点奇怪？”</p><p>Root摇摇头，拉开她的手。“它们简直是完美。我嫉妒了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“你的胸很好看。我希望偶尔能见到它们。”</p><p>“等会儿会轮到你的！”Root咯咯笑了。</p><p>她垂下头，把额头靠在Sameen的肚子上。这件事她已经想了一年了。每一次她触摸自己的时候，想的总是Sameen，她的双腿，她的手臂，她的黑眼睛。Root抬起头，用舌尖舔Sameen结实的腹肌。</p><p>Sameen的汗水的味道令她陶醉，Root用肘部撑起身体，Sameen的腿仍然压在她身上。她把手放在Sameen的一侧胸上，同时注视着她的脸。Root轻轻地捏了一下，然后逐渐更加用力，直到发现Sameen的睫毛在颤动。显然，Sameen在每个地方都喜欢稍微粗暴一点。</p><p>“把这个脱下来。”Root拉了一下Sameen的运动内衣，让她坐起来脱掉它，然后又把她一把推倒。Sameen的后背砰地撞到地板，她倒吸了一口气，这让Root面露微笑。“好了，让我来。”</p><p>Sameen张开嘴想说话，但Root俯下身，含住一个深色的乳头。从头顶传来的轻声呻吟告诉她做得没错。Root挪动了一下，抬起一条腿贴上Sameen的腿心，并伸手握住她的另一侧胸部。</p><p>Root用舌头在乳头周围缓缓打转，注意到Sameen全身都在发烫，就像快要燃烧起来。她抬头向上看，发现Sameen从脖子往上都在泛红，不禁微笑起来。她用大腿压向Sameen的腿心，同时咬住她的胸。Sameen猛地合上双眼，张开嘴发出一声低哑的呻吟。</p><p>想到Sameen是属于自己的，没有人像这样亲吻触碰过她，没有人像自己一样了解她的身体。这让Root有种很强大的感觉。她撑起身，用指甲沿着Sameen的身侧划下，低头看着她的脸。Sameen在她身下扭动，但Root还需要更多。</p><p>她用自己的双唇捉住Sameen的，双手向下伸去，抚上Sameen的大腿。Sameen搂紧Root的肩膀，把她们紧贴在一起。</p><p>Sameen用力咬住Root的嘴唇，Root痛哼一声，臀部猛地向前一动，腿心蹭到了Sameen的大腿，那感觉撩动着她。Root抬起头贴着Sameen的唇倒吸了口气。</p><p>“你太火辣了。”Root喘息着说。Sameen在Root的下巴上落下一个个吻，Root闭上双眼，感觉自己几乎要迷失了，她吞咽了一下，全身都在冒汗。“我想尝尝你。”</p><p>Sameen缠在Root腰上的腿收紧了，把她们拉得不可思议地近，两人的肚子贴到了一起，Sameen沿着Root的脖子一路向下轻咬。</p><p>“嘿？”John的声音从毯子搭的帐篷外面传来。“你们在吗——卧槽！”</p><p>Root猛地跳起来离开Sameen，落到一大堆毯子上。她撩开脸上的头发，转头见Sameen咬紧了牙，正匆匆套上她的运动内衣。Root深呼吸了一下，爬出帐篷，发现John满脸通红地站在门口。</p><p>“真是太抱歉了，”他举起双手说着，“我没有——你们不是——”</p><p>Root叹了口气，摆摆手打断他的话。“没关系。那……你不是有意的。是我们不应该在这儿做什么事。”</p><p>Sameen从帐篷里出来了。“我们得在门上装个该死的锁。”</p><p>John咽了口唾沫，依然处于半石化状态。“呃，屋里有披萨。”</p><p>“谢了，”Root呼吸有些急促地说。“我们马上就来。”</p><p>John的目光落到了她的脖子上，他的脸色变得更加红了。“你最好，呃，穿件衬衣。有领子的那种。”</p><p>Root的脸也涨红了，抬手按住Sameen刚刚留下的牙印。她转身跑上二楼，去找她放在那里的衣服，其中应该有件系扣衬衣。</p><p>背后传来沉重的脚步声，她转过身，Sameen对她露出歉疚的微笑。</p><p>Root把一缕散开的头发撩到耳后。“或许……”她懊悔地说，“我们不该在周围还有另外五个人的时候做爱。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，抱起双臂倚到门框上。“大概吧。”她看起来充满期待。“公路旅行？”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了。“公路旅行。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 《拦路强盗》（The Highwayman），这首诗讲述了一个凄美的故事。作者是阿尔弗雷德·诺伊斯（Alfred Noyes，1880-1958），英国诗人、小说家、剧作家。</p><p>歌手Loreena McKennitt将原诗改编成了同名歌曲，唱得很美！歌曲链接：http://music.163.com/song?id=2923199</p><p>文中引用的此段又是我自行试译的。此段的原文：</p><p>“’The tip of one finger touched it. She strove no more for the rest. Up, she stood up to attention, with the muzzle beneath her breast. She would not risk their hearing; she would not strive again; For the road lay bare in the moonlight; Blank and bare in the moonlight; And the blood of her veins, in the moonlight, throbbed to her love’s refrain.’”</p><p>[2] Shaw嘲讽Root用的词太古老，像是莎翁时代的用语。而她们刚刚背的The Highwayman是一首现代诗。额，“Forsooth”本来应该翻译得更文言一些，但我词穷了。你们凑合看。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Summer in the City 城市里的夏日</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Summer in the City - The Lovin' Spoonful 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=3588243<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen推着购物推车走进超市的野营区，环顾四周寻找烹饪用具。她和Root再过几天就要出发去公路旅行了，她们今天终于找到时间来采购所需的物资。坐在推车里的Root抬起头看看她。</p><p>“好，”Root看着手机上的购物清单说，“我们不用买太多东西，够用就可以了。几个锅和碗、营火用的炉架，还有做烤棉花糖（s’mores）的签子。”[1]</p><p>Sameen停下脚步，蹲下来打量货架上的众多平底锅。“旅行的时候很难保养好这些锅。”</p><p>“我们会经常去住汽车旅馆的。”Root把双臂搭在推车边上，随意地晃动手指。“随便拿几个就好。”</p><p>Sameen微笑着挑了几个不同型号的锅。她们存下的钱已经超出了预算，所以采购的时候可以稍微放肆一点。她把锅递给Root，看着她把它们在面前摆好。Sameen完全不知道Root是怎么在支付家里开销的同时还能存下钱的，她有些时候真的很了不起。</p><p>Sameen打量着周围的野营用品。最近几个月过得很愉快，她和Root之间一切如常，但一切也都已经变得不同：她们平时做的事情和在一起之前差别不大，但感觉上已经不一样了。Sameen不必再假装没在看着Root；Root不用再担心伸手触碰她会显得太唐突。</p><p>她暗自希望她们能早点在一起。Root曾开玩笑说她们浪费了整整一年，但其实每次接吻的时候，Sameen都会想到这要怪她自己没有早点提出来。假如她去年暑假时没有惊慌失措，她们可能那时候就已经在一起了。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，想起上星期Mrs. Reese对她说的话：每个人都有自己行事的节奏；Sameen可以用她所适应的方式去做事。当然，Mrs. Reese接着还告诉她，一定要保证不会因她的不愿沟通而让Root对她们的关系感到担心。</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂转过身，假装在对比货架上的各种水果干。Root正在随意闲扯着清洁锅具的多种方法。Sameen不想搞砸这件事，她和Root的这个恋爱关系。她希望它能一直持续下去，可是每当她允许自己去想自己现在是什么感觉，或自认为自己有什么感觉，她都会心烦意乱。</p><p>有些时候，她很难区分自己真实的感受和她想让自己具有的感受。她想要和Root相爱。她想过得幸福快乐。她想摆脱烦恼和担忧，想待人友善，想表现得沉稳可靠。她感受到了……一些东西。</p><p>她有些好奇，如果她表现得和正常人一样，并且始终做好该做的事情，她是否就会感受到她本应感受到的那些东西。如果她一直陪伴着Root，时常和她的兄弟们一起玩，尽全力去成为最好的自己，那样就能足够好了吗？</p><p>“Sameen？”</p><p>Sameen甩了甩头，转身看着Root。“嗯？抱歉，我走神了。”</p><p>Root用一种奇怪的表情看着她。到了现在，Sameen已经很清楚这种表情的含义了：“我完全搞不明白Sameen在想什么。”她面露微笑。</p><p>“你知道我喜欢你，对吧？”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“很明显。过来吧。”她从坐姿改成跪着，伸出双臂。</p><p>Sameen靠过来吻了Root，踮着脚尖向前倾身以够到推车里的她。她们轻柔地接着吻，一点也不着急。Sameen喜欢这样的时刻，她们有大把时间独处，可以放松心情，不需要急着做什么。这就是她们对这整个夏天的安排，一起放松，只有她们两个人。</p><p>Root结束了这个吻，直起身子仔细看着Sameen。她伸出一只手搭在Sameen的手臂上。“你可以跟我说说你的想法，如果你愿意的话。天知道，我总是对你充满了感情。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“我没有什么感情，没什么可说的。”</p><p>Root的脸上掠过一道阴影，Sameen立刻开始后悔说了这句话。她知道提到自己的情感障碍，虽然是在不经意间，每次都会让Root感到焦虑。Root总是紧紧缠着Sameen，就像她担心Sameen还会跑掉。对此，Sameen也不知道该怎么办，所以她只是每次都尽力去说应该说的话，然后抱以乐观的希望。</p><p>“你知道我的意思，”她说着翻了个白眼，“我没有那种需要接受心理治疗的感情。”</p><p>“Mrs. Reese还在坚持要你去做那个？”Root问。</p><p>Sameen点点头，推着推车来到烤棉花糖的签子旁边。“嗯，她想让我去和某个心理医生谈谈。我告诉她我会考虑一下，但我并不想去。”</p><p>“你不想的话，就不必去。”Root看了眼手机。“待会买完东西以后，你有什么想做的事情吗？Lionel的毕业典礼还有几个小时才开始。”</p><p>“不了吧，”Sameen说着递给Root一些签子，“我想过去帮他做准备。初中的毕业典礼是件大事，而且我最近在努力做个更称职的大姐。”</p><p>Root歪过头咧嘴笑了。“可是Sameen，你也太小——”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Sameen低吼道。她猛地推了一把推车，跪在车里的Root由于惯性一屁股坐了下来。“我对天发誓，Root，这次旅行的时候你要是还一直说身高的笑话，我就把你丢在公路边上。我已经忍很久了，你那……你又在干嘛？”</p><p>Root跪着挺直身子，面带担忧地手搭凉棚四处张望，视线始终高于Sameen的头顶。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root紧张兮兮地说，“你去哪儿了？我看不到你了！”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，又狠狠推了一下推车，Root不得不伸手去扶车身来稳住自己。Sameen凑到Root面前，怒视她的眼睛。</p><p>“内华达州的路边上。祝你在拉斯维加斯好运。最好现在就开始磨炼演技。”</p><p>Root冲她使了个眼色，一侧嘴角上扬。“Sweetie，我已经……很棒了。”</p><p>“哦天啊，”Sameen涨红了脸喃喃地说，“我真讨厌你。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root默默咧嘴笑了。暑假已经开始了，她有点不敢相信出发去旅行的时刻终于到了。Lionel的毕业典礼给整个学年画上了句号，Root那晚住在Sameen家，然后昨天回到自己家收拾东西。现在又到了早上，她们该出发了。</p><p>Root拉好行李袋的拉链，匆匆出了房间下到一楼。她看了眼手表，7点45分。Sameen正开车过来接她，然后她们就要出发。Root把头伸进客厅，没找到她的妈妈。</p><p>“妈？”她喊道。“你在哪儿？”</p><p>她的妈妈在暑假期间会顶替她在Greer冰激凌店的工作。Mr. Greer出于某些原因每天都会在早上8点整准时开门，不过现在Root对此很满意，因为这让她刚好可以在出发前看看她妈妈的情况。</p><p>“我在厨房。”她的妈妈远远地喊道。</p><p>Root穿过走廊进了厨房，看到她的妈妈穿着白色polo衫坐在桌前。她的体型和Root相仿，所以就借了Root的工作服。</p><p>Root倚到她对面的岛柜上。“嗯，我待会儿就要走了。”她说道，尽力不让自己的语气流露出恼火，近来她和她妈妈打交道时总是这种心情。“你清楚你的排班吧？”</p><p>她的妈妈点了点头继续吃着麦片，没有抬头。Root又等了一会，但对方还是什么都没说。Root翻了个白眼。</p><p>“我已经预交了一直到八月的水电费，你不用费心了。冰箱里有几个袋子，里面都是准备好的饭菜（meal prep）。我知道下班回到家还要做饭有多不爽，所以你只需要出门之前把饭菜放进慢炖锅开个低档，等下班回到家以后就可以直接吃了。”</p><p>“谢谢。”她的妈妈低声说。</p><p>Root叹了口气，用手揉着自己的脸。她不知道该怎样才能修复和妈妈的关系。她不愿意伪装自己，可是她同样不希望她们之间的关系一直这么紧张下去。想到修复她们间关系的重担全压在她一人身上，她就觉得很恼火，她的妈妈并没做过什么努力。</p><p>“我会每周给家里打一次电话，不过你要是需要什么的话，可以给Mrs. Reese打电话。你也可以随时打给我，我总是随身带着手机。”</p><p>她的妈妈只是再次点了点头，拨着碗里的食物。Root用脚尖轻轻踢了下柜子，有些不知如何是好。门外响起汽车喇叭声，她跳了起来。Sameen到了。她又瞥了一眼她的妈妈。</p><p>“好了，过两个月见。”Root轻声说。“我爱你。”</p><p>她的妈妈微笑着对她点点头。Root嗤笑一声离开厨房，快步上楼进了她自己的房间。她把房门从内侧反锁，并挂上门链。</p><p>她特意为这次出行升级了一条更结实的门链。她的大脑告诉她现在已经可以信任她的妈妈了，但一想到离家时不设防地开着门，她的内心就会充满焦虑。她的房间里真的有太多承载了回忆的东西。</p><p>Root拉开窗户，把她的行李袋丢到外面的屋顶上。她也爬出去，关好窗户之后最后看了她的房间一眼。她的大多数东西现在都放在Sameen家，只有一部分还留在这里。万一发生了什么事，损失也不至于太大。</p><p>“嘿，书呆子！该走了！”</p><p>Root转过身从屋檐边往下看，Sameen高举双臂站在下面，等着接Root的包。</p><p>“赶快出发吧！”Sameen又朝她喊道。</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，把包扔下去。Sameen咕哝一声接住了包，她把包放到地上，然后又举起双臂。</p><p>Root扬起眉毛。“想让我‘为你倾倒’吗？已经太晚啦！”（译注：原句为“Trying to make me fall for you?”，“fall for you”有“爱上你”的意思，这句话从字面上也可以理解为“掉下来”。）</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“快跳，辣鸡。”</p><p>Root坐下来慢慢往下挪，直到双腿完全垂下屋檐，然后跳了下去。短暂的失重之后，Sameen有力的双臂稳稳接住了她。她贴着Sameen滑下来，在地上站稳后迅速吻了一下她的脸。Sameen凑过来想好好吻她，但Root躲开了，弯腰拿起她的包。“赶快出发吧！”</p><p>她朝汽车跑去，不用回头也知道Sameen正在翻白眼。她把包放到车顶上，转过身看着Sameen跑过来。Sameen拉开后车门，站在车门踏板上开始把Root的包固定到行李架上。Root把头伸进车里，欣赏着她们在后座安置的床。</p><p>她们为这次旅行买了三条新毯子，而且带上了树屋里几乎全部的毯子。这是史上最舒服的车和床。她真希望Bear也可以和她们一起来，可惜Mrs. Reese否决了这个想法。</p><p>Sameen捆好了车顶的包，坐进车里开始发动车子。Root快步绕过车子钻进副驾驶座，朝Sameen露齿而笑。</p><p>“准备好了吗？”Sameen看起来很兴奋。“冒险就在前方！”</p><p>Root激动地点点头，摇下她那侧的车窗。汽车一路朝镇子外面开去，Root把上身伸出窗外，头发在风中飞舞。</p><p>她们就要离开Bishop了，而且是一连几个月。Root以前从未有机会远离这个地方这么久。她把双臂高举到空中，开心地大声尖叫。Root和Sameen会永远在一起。肯定会的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 烤棉花糖（s’mores）是个啥：</p><p>在美国，棉花糖有一种流传了将近100年的特殊吃法-----烤棉花糖，是北美篝火文化的代表食物。最传统的吃法是将棉花糖在篝火上烤至胶粘状态，和巧克力一起夹在全麦饼干里（Graham cracker），像三明治一样。这种奇怪的组合有一个奇怪的名字：S’more，是some more（还要更多）的缩写，因为没有人可以抵挡这种香甜美食的诱惑。</p><p>这种吃法最早发表在1927年一本与“女童子军”相关的杂志上。美国女童子军是世界上最大的女童组织，着重培养青少年女性独立意识及领导能力，S’mores正是在她们参加野营活动时，利用篝火发明的美食。当然，现在家里利用烤箱和微波炉也能做出同样的效果。</p><p>如果你想象不出烤棉花糖是什么质地，不妨回忆一下好丽友派里白色夹层的味道。不仅是全麦饼干，很多甜甜圈、巧克力棒产品中都有这样的夹层，一种绵软，接近于流动状态的香甜味道。之前参加美国朋友的烧烤活动，很多人直接用竹签穿着棉花糖在火上烤，烤至变色，稍微融化就可以直接食用。</p><p> </p><p>我也没吃过这种东西。上面的介绍摘自https://baijiahao.baidu.com/s?id=1643741118735766918&amp;wfr=spider&amp;for=pc</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 下一章挺长的，而且还有，你们懂的。所以可能会比较久才能发出来。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Spread Your Love 散播你的爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Spread Your Love - Black Rebel Motorcycle Club 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=22254418<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：<br/>这章是公路旅行的前半部分。<br/>嗯，这章挺长的，而且大概三分之一的篇幅都是~车~<br/>如果你想跳过那部分，在看到“明信片”这个词的时候就停下，然后直接跳到下一小节。</p><p>来自作者的补充材料：<br/>1. Root做的磁带歌单： http://music.163.com/playlist?id=4987497782 （译者：可惜里面的第5首歌在网易云音乐找不到：I Don’t Like You Bitch (Club) - J. Pendarvis  所以我加了一个占位子的。。。）<br/>记得看看磁带背面，Root和Sameen写了对每首歌的看法！<br/>歌单原地址：http://maybesomedaysameen.tumblr.com/post/165265448378/the-vast-thing-a-roadtrip-playlist-x-your-girl<br/>2. 公路旅行中的拍立得照片，原地址：http://maybesomedaysameen.tumblr.com/post/165282299593/the-vastthing-road-trip</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen跟着音乐的节拍用拇指敲打方向盘。Root特意制作了一盘磁带，因为鲁斯的车型太老，没法播放CD。不过Sameen并不介意。等听够了磁带里的歌以后，她们还可以打开收音机收听沿途的当地电台。</p><p>她们才离开Bishop八个小时，但Root已经显得如此放松。Sameen转头瞥了一眼，Root正把半个身子探出车窗外，想给前方的一座大桥拍张照片。今天早上她们刚离开镇子，Root就瘫在了座椅上，就像她所有紧张不安的情绪都瞬间消失了。</p><p>Sameen之前就知道Root在这个小镇里感觉很受束缚，有时她还会感觉她的躯壳都容纳不下她所有的梦想和活力。但现在看到Root这个样子，这么该死的开心，这让Sameen开始遐想未来。假如Root来到了广阔的世界中，她能做到什么呢？也许她注定要成就一些大事。如果Sameen真的用心去考虑，结论是看到这样的Root也会让她自己感觉开心。</p><p>Sameen望向驾驶侧的车窗外。目力所及之内只有平坦的棕色荒原向四面八方延伸，其间零星点缀着一些灌木丛。因为飞扬的尘土不断落在挡风玻璃上，她不得不打开汽车雨刷。这里也很热，热得超出了Sameen的想象。她看了一眼固定在挡风玻璃上的水银温度计，40℃。</p><p>“Root,”Sameen试着获得她的注意力，“把车窗关上！”</p><p>Root没听见她的话，还往车窗外探得更远了。Sameen伸长手臂用手勾住Root短裤的后兜。Root手里的拍立得相机发出响亮的咔嚓声，她大喊了一声，然后重重地坐回座位里，把Sameen的手臂扭得很痛。</p><p>“嗷！Root，你搞什么？”</p><p>“停车！”Root喊道，把头探出窗外看着她们身后的方向。“快停下！”</p><p>Sameen减慢车速停到路边，而Root在车停稳之前就已经跳了下去。Sameen把档位挂到空档，匆匆解开安全带，追在Root身后。她恼火地低吼一声。要运动的话，这里也太热了。</p><p>Root沿着公路边的水泥隔离带跑远了，她的运动鞋不停踢起尘土，人已经到了几十米开外。天，Sameen心想，这妹子跑得真快。路障渐渐到头了，公路外面又被草地包围，Root从那里冲下路边的斜坡。</p><p>“Root！”Sameen朝前方喊道，在草地上差点滑了一下。她望见Root正在看从地上捡起的什么东西。“那是什么？”</p><p>Root转过身咧嘴对她笑了，重新爬上斜坡。“风抢走了我相机里出来的照片。”</p><p>Sameen皱眉，抱起双臂。“跑这么远就为了一张拍立得？我还以为有什么不好的事发生了呢。”</p><p>Root停在她面前，摇摇头。“没。我只是不想失去这份回忆。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，但还是面露微笑。Root真是个呆子。她们开始往回走，Root伸出手和她十指相扣。Root对某些事真的很用心，Sameen望着她心想。Root的视线在手中的照片和眼前的大桥之间来回移动。</p><p>Root很用心，这并不总是件坏事。她们回到了汽车那里，Sameen松开Root的手，坐回驾驶座上，甩了甩头。Root迷恋一些非常奇怪的东西，但至少她也迷恋着Sameen。</p><p>Sameen关好车门，扣上安全带。一道强光闪过，她不禁眯起眼睛，看着副驾驶上的Root。Root对她微笑，手里挥舞着新的照片。</p><p>“我在想是不是可以设计一个能接住照片的笼子，这样我就能在风中拍照了。”Root若有所思地说。她耸耸肩，伸手把相机放到Sameen的座椅背后。“我饿了。”</p><p>“嗯，把你的安全带系好，我们去找点吃的。”Sameen嘟囔着挂上一档，重新上路。“还有，关上窗户，太他妈的热了。”（it’s fucking hot.”）</p><p>“喔，”Root面露坏笑，“抱歉啊。我是不是该下车？”</p><p>（译注：Shaw说的it’s fucking hot 中，hot有“热”和“火辣/性感”两种含义，此处Root故意误解。）</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root用双手枕着头，望着头顶的星空。这里是新墨西哥州索科罗县郊外的一个露营地，她正躺在她们的车顶上，而Sameen在和Mrs. Reese打电话。她们今天去了国家射电天文台，参观了那里的博物馆和甚大天线阵（the Very Large Array）[1]。Root最近很少能像现在这样，悠闲地望着星空，听着收音机里来自行星的尖锐短促的太空噪音。</p><p>她最近都忙于学习，以及和朋友们还有Sameen相处。她并不怀念以前独自一人的时候，但有时她会怀念以前的独处时光。当然，她仍然在密切关注NASA的网站，也一直在钻研关于外星生命的理论和各种事件，但现在和以前还是有些不一样了。望着浩瀚的星空，想着外面的整个世界，总能使她感到踏实，并感觉对未来充满希望。</p><p>Root很喜欢那个超大天线阵，看到它让她觉得自己没有发疯，还有其他人也在聆听来自太空的声音，想象着更广阔的世界。等Root再长大一些以后，或许她可以去那里工作，或是去NASA工作，总之是在某个可以追逐她热爱的事业并且可以做编程工作的地方。国家天文台的人大概会鼓励她去研究机器人或人工智能。</p><p>Root叹了口气，坐起来环抱自己的膝盖。她的收音机正在播放国际空间站（ISS）的频道，现在是来自土星的声音。她并不相信上帝或宿命的存在。这个世界是如此混沌而不可预测，她怎能相信那些？从来就没有所谓的天意安排，也没有什么救世主引导人们找到方向。世上只有再平常不过的人类。</p><p>不过，望着星空还是很愉快的。想到在遥远的某处，也存在某种类型的生命正和她一样努力想理解这个宇宙，这会让她感到更加平静。</p><p>Sameen从车上下来了，她伸出双臂搭在车顶上，把Root的收音机音量调低了一点。</p><p>“家里那些人都还活着。”Sameen说。</p><p>Root轻笑起来。“但愿如此，我们才走了差不多一个星期。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，来了个引体向上。Root看着她爬上车顶然后仰躺下来。她的上衣被汗水打湿了，贴在皮肤上。在外面这里没有空调可供逃离炎热的天气，自她们离家以来，Sameen好像无时无刻不在流汗。</p><p>虽然她们已经出来一个星期了，但仍然还没做过爱。Root不知道该怎么再次提起那种事，也许那种事不用明说也会自然而然地发生？而且，自出发以来她们也还没住过汽车旅馆，而Root不想和Bishop的所有其他女孩一样在汽车后座经历第一次。所以她打算继续等待，直到合适的时机到来。</p><p>Sameen转头看着Root。“你还好吗？”</p><p>Root微笑了。“嗯。怎么这么问？”</p><p>“我也不知道。你通常在看星星的时候都话很多，但今晚你几乎都没说一句话。”</p><p>Root转头再次望着头顶的星空，脚边的收音机发出轻微的电流声。“我有种奇怪的感觉，就像……我说不好。空虚而悲伤？不过我也没觉得悲伤。”</p><p>Sameen表情严肃地看着她。Root知道Sameen此刻在想她自己的情感问题，而且多半觉得她辜负了Root，因为她没办法产生共鸣。Sameen感知情感的方式有些不同，Root不在意这件事，但有时她的确希望能有个人可以聊自己的情绪。她考虑了一下给Mrs. Reese打电话，但最终否决了这个念头。或许稍后她会打电话找Claire聊聊。</p><p>“不用担心，Sameen，”Root说着牵起Sameen的手，“我没事。我只是……感到自己在宇宙中很渺小，大概吧。”</p><p>“我能做点什么吗？”Sameen坐了起来。“我可以去给你买点东西，比如蛋糕。”</p><p>Root笑出了声，闭上双眼。“蛋糕？”</p><p>Sameen面露坏笑。“嗯。女孩们通过吃东西来缓解情绪，对吧？（Girls eat their feelings, right?）电视上是这么说的。我们来这里的路上有一家24小时营业的饭店，可以那里去买点蛋糕或者薄煎饼什么的。”</p><p>“我现在只想看星星还有听行星的声音。也许待会儿吧。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“你想让我回车里去，给你留点空间吗？”（“Do you want me to go in the car and give you some space?”）</p><p>“不用，Sameen。”Root把收音机的音量调大，然后重新躺下。“太空很广大，容得下我们两个人。”（“Space is big enough for the both of us.”）</p><p>（译注：此处又是“space”的双关，上下句分别是“空间”和“太空”之义。）</p><p>她们在星空下又待了一个小时，只是牵着手安静地躺着。后来，Root听到一声小小的呼噜声，不禁微笑起来。Sameen睡着了，但她仍然紧握着Root的手。Root偏过头看着她的胸口随着呼吸缓缓起伏，月光落在她的肌肤上。Root考虑着就让她睡在这里，不过心里清楚她早上起来会很暴躁。</p><p>在外露营最棒的一点就是每天晚上都可以和Sameen一起在星空下入睡。Root在出来的第一晚之后就坚定了立场，要求她们停留的每个露营地都必须有淋浴间。Sameen每天都会出太多汗，Root可不想每隔两天就去一趟自助洗衣店清洗她们的毯子。</p><p>住在有淋浴间的露营地的另一个优点是，Root可以经常看见Sameen的裸体。如果她们俩没在交往，Root会觉得自己有点变态。不过现在欣赏Sameen的身体并赞美她的臀部可是Root的职责所在。Root伸手去摇醒Sameen。</p><p>“Sweetie，起来啦。”Root轻柔地说。</p><p>“嗯？”Sameen深吸一口气。“什么？”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，坐起身。“来，咱们去洗洗睡了。”</p><p>Sameen睡眼惺忪地点点头，爬下车顶，然后用结实的双臂接住了贴着车身滑下来的Root。Root低头吻了一下Sameen的嘴唇。</p><p>“你好强壮。”Root愉快地叹息道。</p><p>Sameen迅速把一只手臂伸到Root膝弯处，把她双脚离地抱了起来。Root惊讶地大笑。</p><p>“你要抱我去淋浴间吗？”Root搂住Sameen的脖子问。</p><p>Sameen露出坏笑。“除非你和我一起淋浴。”</p><p>“那就说好了！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen怒视着上方悬挂的成串小彩灯。她舒适地缩在床上的毯子里，而Root正在开车。过去两个星期以来她们过得相当顺利，没有争执或吵架，只有开车和接吻。还是没有做过爱，但她们打算再过几天就去住一次汽车旅馆，Sameen已经做好了准备。不过此时此刻，她只做好了给Root来一拳的准备。</p><p>“我简直没法相信你会说那种话。”Sameen低吼道。“2007年的Gerard Way绝对就是最酷的Gerard Way。《Welcome to the Black Parade》时期的造型加上黑色长发。无法超越。”（译注：Gerard Way是MCR乐队的主唱，就是前面文里提过的小锤喜欢的乐队。）</p><p>“你错得太厉害了。”驾驶座上的Root说。“2011年的他才是最酷的，红头发，黑色皮裤，《Danger Days》的造型。”</p><p>“《Danger Days》是2010年发行的。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“所以你的论据有问题。”</p><p>“但是他们2011年的绝大多数时间都在以那个造型巡演，所以我说的没问题。”</p><p>Sameen坐起来望向车窗外。她们现在在内华达州的某处，Root要开车去那个“外星公路”（the Extra-Terrestrial Highway）。过去两个星期里她们主要在徒步旅行，或者到处打卡地标，或是拜访各种各样的博物馆。Sameen晒出了很好看的小麦色皮肤，她低头看着自己的胳膊，轻声笑了。</p><p>Root倒是完全没有被晒黑。她每天早晨都会涂上SPF100的防晒霜，为沙漠中的强烈日晒做好准备。Sameen很确定有一天她会忘了涂，然后被晒伤。Root的皮肤真的很白，Sameen也喜欢她身体的柔软和纤细。Root修长的四肢上其实隐藏着一些肌肉，Sameen一有机会就会抚摸它们。</p><p>她注意到一个带有DQ标志的路标，于是转向Root。</p><p>“嘿，从下一个出口拐出去。我想去吃冰激凌。”</p><p>“现在都晚上11点了。”Root说，但她还是打开了转向灯并变换了车道。“真不知道你的胃怎么能应付得了所有这些东西。”</p><p>Sameen笑了，她弓着身站起来，后背贴上了车顶。“你不打算吃点冰激凌吗？”</p><p>“我要吃。”Root笑了，在后视镜中对上了Sameen的眼睛。“我只是吃完以后会不舒服而已。”</p><p>Sameen从前排座椅中间钻过去，坐到副驾驶座上看着Root。Root用手指敲打着方向盘，同时查看后视镜。Sameen喜欢看Root开车。大多数时间里她更愿意自己掌握方向盘，不过Root开车的时候总是显得非常机警。她在座位上坐得笔直，不断查看后视镜和车速表。在新墨西哥州的时候Sameen有一次因为超速行驶被拦下了，但Root似乎总是清楚哪里藏着警察。Root用余光瞥了她一眼。</p><p>“什么？”她笑了一声，抬手摸摸自己的鼻子。“怎么了？”</p><p>“没什么。”Sameen耸肩。“就看看。”</p><p>“看什么？”Root转动方向盘开上出口匝道。</p><p>Sameen俯下身，趴在她们之间的宽大座椅扶手上。“你。”</p><p>“我？”</p><p>“是啊。”Sameen的目光落到Root的嘴唇上。“你。”</p><p>Root一直盯着前方的路面，但她的双手握紧了方向盘。“别说了。我可不要在公路边上做爱。”</p><p>Sameen夸张地眨了眨眼。“谁提到做爱了？”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，瞥了一眼左后视镜。“拜托。好像你没在试探似的。”</p><p>“我只是在欣赏你！怎么，我不能觉得我的女朋友很漂亮吗？”</p><p>Root在DQ的停车场里停下车，把档位挂到空档。她解开安全带，转身看着Sameen。“我觉得你想睡我，只是在试图表现得含蓄。”（“I think you want in my pants and you’re trying to be subtle.”）</p><p>Sameen盯着Root看了一会。她没法分辨出Root说这句话的时候有多认真。她真的认为Sameen只是想和她上床吗？难道她不知道Sameen有多喜欢她吗？</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。“Root，听我说。我们可以永远不发生关系，我也仍然会觉得你是整个地球上最美的东西。在整个宇宙里也是。”</p><p>Root的睫毛轻轻颤动，脸上现出一抹红晕。她扬起了嘴角。“真的吗？”</p><p>“真的。”Sameen点头。“即使你觉得2011年的Gerard Way最性感。”</p><p>Root伸手扯了一下Sameen的发梢。“你应该把头发染成红色。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，把脚伸进她的人字拖。“我几个月以前就告诉你了：我染红发不可能会好看。我没有那种适合它的肤色。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，拉开车门下了车。“我不知道啊。你可是相当复杂。”</p><p>（译注：此处的双关：Shaw说的“肤色”原文为“complexion”，Root说的“复杂”原文为“complex”。）</p><p>“恶心。”Sameen喃喃地说着下了车，摔上车门。“为了这个双关，这次你来付冰激凌的钱。”</p><p>“那会让我成为你的Sugar Daddy吗？”Root牵起Sameen的手，和她并肩走向DQ的店门。</p><p>Sameen大声叹息。“我绝对不会叫你Daddy，所以别再试了。”</p><p>（译注：我不想翻译Sugar Daddy这个词所以你们自己百度吧。突然想起《蓝宇》里两个主角一开始也是这种关系 [手动狗头] ）</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen看着Root，她正在谈论她们已经去过的各种地方。她们在一家汽车旅馆里，终于要在一张真正的床上过夜了。Root把她们收集到的所有明信片都铺开在了床上，正在考虑要把哪一张寄给哪个人。Sameen完全不在乎这种事。</p><p>她用目光勾画着Root耳朵的轮廓，想象着用舌头舔过耳廓边缘。她盯着Root线条清晰的下巴，不禁舔了舔嘴唇。Sameen想把手指按进Root的脸颊，迫使她张开嘴。她要吞下Root所有的喘息声，并弄肿她的嘴唇。</p><p>Sameen继续看向Root的脖子。她想象自己的手指握着那洁白的皮肤，感觉到Root喉咙里振动的呻吟声。Sameen也会把那些全部吞下。她会紧紧抓住Root不放，饮尽那些声音，直至心满意足。</p><p>“呃，Sameen？”Root的声音把她拉回了现实。“你……没事吧？”</p><p>Sameen望进Root的眼睛。Root颤抖了一下，她迅速收拢所有明信片，把它们丢到地板上。Sameen扑过来凶猛地吻上Root的嘴，用力把Root拉近，把两人的身体贴到一起。Root贴着她的嘴唇发出呻吟，双臂飞快地搂住Sameen的腰。</p><p>Sameen把放在Root背上的双手滑下去，伸进Root裤子的后口袋里。她把两个人一起转了个身，把Root仰面丢在床上。Root瞪大眼睛望着她，胸前开始泛红。Sameen跨坐到Root的大腿上，俯身用力吻上她，同时用鼻子吸进空气。</p><p>Root令Sameen陶醉，手掌下她的肌肤的触感，还有她的嘴唇移动的方式。Sameen掀起Root的无袖背心，一直掀到她的bra上面，然后把颤抖的双手放在Root的肚子上。Root呻吟着抓住Sameen的双手，把它们放到她的胸部上。</p><p>Sameen把碍事的bra掀上去，盯着面前露出来的白皙皮肤。Root很美。她一直都很美，但此刻看到她如此信赖自己，愿意展现出脆弱的一面，这让Sameen的心跳变得更快了。她把Root的bra和无袖背心从头顶脱下，随意丢到地上。</p><p>她看着Root的胸口随着呼吸剧烈起伏，愉快地叹息了一声。Root的嘴微微张着，她扫视了一下Sameen的脸，猛地伸手把Sameen拉进一个吻。Sameen来回抚摸着Root的身侧，她叼住Root的下唇咬下去，直到Root痛得倒吸了口气。</p><p>Sameen舔了舔刚咬过的点，然后迅速滑下去直到眼前是Root的胸部。如果她还有自控能力，她也许会盯着它们欣赏一会儿，但她没有。她低头舔着Root的乳头。Root的臀部猛然抬起，大腿压上了Sameen的腿心。</p><p>Sameen在Root身上的各处留下许多炽热湿润的吻，一路吻到她的腰侧，然后吸吮腰部的皮肤，越来越用力直到听见Root倒吸了口气。她咬进Root的腰侧，在她身上留下记号，证明对她的所有权。Root是属于她的。</p><p>“草，”Root在她头顶喘息着说，“我真不应该这么喜欢这种事。”</p><p>Sameen靠着Root的胸口轻声笑了，她用肘部撑起身，看着Root通红的脸和肿起来的嘴唇。Root的双手抓着她的头发，眼神狂乱。Sameen和她保持着眼神接触，用力地舔刚才留下的一个咬痕。Root的睫毛颤动了一下，但没有闭上眼睛。</p><p>Sameen贴着Root的身体慢慢地滑下去，感觉Root短裤上的扣子划过自己的胸口。她用牙齿拉开短裤的拉链，然后抬手解开扣子。Root张开了嘴，伸出舌头舔着肿胀的嘴唇。</p><p>Sameen迅速地把Root的内裤和短裤一起扯下来丢到一边。Root的双手伸到了腿间遮住自己。</p><p>“不要看。”Root潮红的脸涨得更红了。“那里看起来很奇怪。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，轻柔地握住她的手。“如果不能看，那我该怎么品尝你？”</p><p>Root颤抖地吸了口气，点点头，任由Sameen拿开她的双手。她抓紧了身下的毯子。</p><p>Sameen抚摸着Root的大腿内侧，暗自赞叹那柔软的触感。她希望自己平时可以一直触摸Root，总能把手放在她身上的某个地方。Sameen沿着Root的腿用嘴唇蹭过来，轻咬敏感的肌肤。</p><p>Sameen用手指轻抚Root的腿心，看着她在抚摸下全身颤动。她湿得好厉害。Sameen有些好奇，Root是否知道她也让自己有着同样的感觉。Root还什么都没做，Sameen就已近乎绝望。</p><p>Sameen移开手趴下来，缓慢而小心翼翼地舔了Root。Root发出低声的呜咽，Sameen又舔了她，然后开始吮吸，Root的手飞快地来到她头上，抓住她浓密的头发。</p><p>Sameen用一根手指抚过Root的入口。她稍微撑起身向上看去。</p><p>“我可以进去吗？”她用指尖轻轻挑逗。</p><p>Root的肚子在颤抖，她响亮地吞咽了一下，点点头。Sameen探入一根手指，看到Root倒吸了口气，不禁面露微笑。她边移动边注视着Root的脸。Root咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼。</p><p>Sameen又加了一根手指，Root的臀部猛地向上一动。Sameen想更靠近Root，想感觉到她的颤抖。她贴着Root爬上去，同时保持着手的动作。她舔Root的肚子，轻咬她的肚脐，吸吮她乳房下方的皮肤。</p><p>Root的双手从Sameen的头发里转移到了她的背上，她大声呻吟，指甲抠进了Sameen的后背。Sameen看着Root喘息的样子，心脏狂跳。Root眉头紧皱，胸口不停起伏，她好美。Sameen感到自己具有某种力量，就像Root躺在她身下每多一秒，她就会离神性更近一步。</p><p>“更多，”Root喘息着说，“我还需要更多。”</p><p>Sameen低下头用牙齿刮擦Root的脖子，然后以她敢于使用的最大力度咬下去，Root发出一声尖叫。</p><p>“Sameen，”Root嘶哑地说，“这个感觉好棒。”</p><p>一道兴奋的闪电冲下Sameen的脊柱，她知道她甘愿出卖自己的灵魂，只为能听见Root再次像这样说出她的名字。她把头挪到Root的胸口吮吸乳尖，感到Root在她的手指周围缩紧，于是她咬了下去，终于把Root推上高潮。</p><p>Root在她身下绷着身子弓起背，但Sameen抓紧她，没有停下动作，直到Root把手伸到下面推开她的手。Sameen听到Root用力吞咽了一声，她撑起身，带着坏笑低头看着Root。</p><p>Root猛地睁开双眼，抱着她翻了个身。Sameen的后背砰地磕到床上，不禁倒吸了一口气。Root头发凌乱，嘴唇湿润且肿成深色，她的眼睛几乎变得全黑，表情十分热切。</p><p>Root低头吻上Sameen，她们的牙齿咔哒碰到了一起，但随后她们找到了正确的节奏。Sameen全身发热，感觉自己已经相当接近边缘了，刚才看着Root在她身下扭动，使她身体紧绷，觉得自己快要爆炸。</p><p>Root把Sameen的头推到一边以亲吻她的脖子。随后，Root的双手伸到她们中间抓住Sameen的T恤，揪着她一起坐起来，然后才移开嘴。</p><p>“脱掉它。”Root几近低吼地说，拉扯着Sameen的T恤。</p><p>Sameen把T恤和她的运动内衣从头上扯下，Root痴迷地注视了Sameen的胸部片刻，然后再次把她推倒。Root的侵略性有些让Sameen吃惊，但她这辈子从来没有像此刻这么性奋过。Root的指甲划过她的腹部留下道道红痕，Sameen倒吸一口气，耳朵刷的涨红了。</p><p>Root用力吻上她的嘴唇，双手握住她的胸部。Sameen无法专注于任何一种身体感觉，头有些发昏。Root捏了一下她的乳尖，Sameen不得不扭头中断这个吻，绝望地大口吸进空气。</p><p>“Oh my god，”她喘着气说，想夹紧双腿带来一些摩擦，但Root在她的两腿中间，她没法获得安慰。“草。”</p><p>Sameen伸出手想拉开自己的短裤，Root的双手猛地抓住她的两只手腕，力道大得发痛，把她的双手紧紧按在头顶的枕头里。</p><p>Root露出一个近乎残忍的咧嘴笑容。“我说了你可以碰自己吗？”</p><p>Sameen艰难地吞咽了一下，想把手挣脱出来，但Root的力气很大。天啊，她力气真大。“你要是不准备摸我，我就自己来。”</p><p>Root冲她使了个眼色，整张脸都皱了起来。如果是在平时，Sameen会觉得这个表情很好笑或是很可爱，但现在Root眼中闪烁的光芒有点吓人。</p><p>Root沿着Sameen的身体一路吻下去，轻咬她的胸部，舔吻她的肚子，最后在她短裤的上方停顿了一下。Sameen低头看着Root用嘴解开了短裤扣子，然后用牙拉开拉链。</p><p>Sameen的腹部不自觉地缩紧了。“啥？你怎么做到的？”</p><p>Root得意地微笑，伸手脱下Sameen的短裤和内裤。“也许我练习过这个。”</p><p>“和谁？”</p><p>“和一只泰迪熊。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，无奈扶额。“这不应该让人觉得很辣，但事实如此。”</p><p>Root分开她的双腿，开始缓慢地舔她，同时一直盯着她的脸。Sameen发出响亮的呻吟，闭上双眼，头倒回了枕头上。Root的嘴很热，很湿，很用力。Sameen喘不过气，低声的呻吟不断从她的口中溢出。</p><p>Root的两根手指进入了她，她倒吸了一口气，弓起背，手指纠缠着身下的毯子。她觉得自己已濒临崩溃，心跳快得要蹦出胸口。她感到Root的身体在挪动，但没法睁开眼睛去看。</p><p>Root的牙齿咬进了她的脖子，她几乎尖叫出来。这一切都太过火了，但还不够。还不够。</p><p>“我需要……”她喘息着试图拼凑出一个完整的句子。“这还不……”</p><p>Root咬着她发出低哼，松开嘴。她用空着的手掐住Sameen的脖子，拇指用力按着她的气管，同时另一只手仍在动作。Root的身体好长，Sameen心想，她仰头瞪着Root，感觉呼吸越来越艰难。</p><p>Root的拇指移到了边上，她缓缓收紧了掐着Sameen脖子的手。喉咙处的疼痛和Root不停移动的手指快要把Sameen逼疯了，她失控地弓起身子，离她的顶峰越来越近。还是不够。Sameen低声呜咽。</p><p>Root俯下身在Sameen的耳边轻轻吹气，轻咬耳廓。Sameen几乎能感觉到她在露齿而笑，她的呼吸在耳边十分炽热。</p><p>“我想要你高潮。”</p><p>Sameen呻吟出声，随着高潮猛烈地弓起后背。Root松开了她脖子上的手，她从咬紧的牙关中吸进急需的空气。最后，她倒回床上，Root也拿开了另外一只手。</p><p>Sameen瞪着天花板，身体仍在颤抖。这棒得令她惊讶。她自慰已经不止一年了，但今天这次远比之前的那些体验都更加激烈。性爱都是这样的吗？还是只因为这是和Root？</p><p>她侧过头，看到躺在她旁边的Root正咧着嘴对她笑。她翻了个白眼。</p><p>“别那样看我。”</p><p>Root回以挑眉。“什么样？”</p><p>Sameen有些尴尬地挪了挪。“就像你刚刚中了彩票一样。”</p><p>“但的确如此。”Root温柔地对她微笑。“你就是我的财富。”</p><p>“记得别把我全花在同一个地方，好吗？”</p><p>Root笑了起来，靠过来依偎在Sameen身边。她抬起一条腿跨在Sameen的腿上，把她拉得更近。</p><p>“我身上全是汗。”Sameen抬手拨开Root脸上的头发。“你讨厌这样。”</p><p>Root发出心满意足的低哼。“是我让你出汗的，这就不一样了。”</p><p>“是吗？那好吧。”</p><p>“我们以后也应该做这个。”Root的语气平静得出奇。</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了。“给我几分钟时间。”</p><p>Root笑着点点头，放松地躺着。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，抚摸Root的头。她曾担心她们的性爱会很差，或者两个人会有不同的喜好，但最终一切都很完美。她很高兴她把第一次留给了一个自己在乎的人。</p><p>毫无疑问，她的确很在乎Root。Sameen已经无法想象没有Root在的生活。假如她来Bishop之后没有交到任何朋友，她会变成什么样？假如Root当时不是那么该死的执着？不过现在Sameen过得很开心，开心到她能想象出的最大程度。她认为她甚至可能有一点爱上了Root。</p><p>Sameen轻轻地倒吸了一口气。她爱Root。此刻她胸中的这种温暖感觉可能会是爱？她想把这种感觉归因于刚才的做爱，并把它封存起来留到以后再考虑，但她知道它一直都在那里。每当Root用好奇与赞叹的眼神望着星空的时候，每当她谈到未来而Sameen总是其中一部分的时候，每当她发出清脆的笑声的时候，Sameen会感到胸口涌起一阵暖意，心跳也随之加快。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root朝后挪了挪以便看着她的脸。“你没事吧？”</p><p>Sameen点点头，抬手撩开脸上的头发。“嗯。我只是……”</p><p>Root盯着她。“只是什么？”</p><p>Sameen闭上双眼，对自己有些失望。“我真的很喜欢你。”</p><p>“我也真的很喜欢你呀。”Root咧嘴笑了，用一根手指点着Sameen的鼻子使她睁开眼睛。“你会爱上我的，Sameen。我就是知道。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，翻身把Root压在下面。</p><p>“我还以为你需要几分钟呢。”Root歪着头调笑。</p><p>Sameen朝她低下头。“闭嘴，书呆子。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root望着前方Sameen的背影。她们正在野外徒步，每走一步脚上的雨靴都溅起泥巴。她们已经出发将近一个月了，现在终于到达了俄勒冈州。最近两周以来她们没有走出很远，因为她们频繁地停下来做爱。</p><p>不过，Root没打算抱怨。她们仍然在完成计划中的所有事情，只不过在此之外增加了许多很棒的高潮。这一切真的是梦想照进了现实，她有了一个超赞的女朋友，她离开了Bishop，而且她晒出了（有点接近）小麦色皮肤。</p><p>Sameen转过身瞪着她。“走快点行不行？我要上厕所！”</p><p>“在这里上就好了。”Root笑着在深及膝盖的泥浆中艰难前进。“我不会看你。”</p><p>“你说得倒轻松，你有一英里那么高。”Sameen嘟囔道，伸出手给Root牵着。“我要是蹲下来，屁股就会陷进泥里。”</p><p>Root前后摇摆肩膀。“那真是个去洗澡的好理由。”</p><p>Sameen考虑了片刻，还是摇了摇头。“不了不了。我需要休息一段时间不做爱。我的阴道已经死了，被你弄坏了。而且我身上的牙印太多了，需要时间痊愈。”</p><p>Root笑了起来，用肩膀去撞Sameen的肩膀。她马上就后悔了，因为Sameen失去平衡整个人向后摔进了泥浆里。Root捂住自己的嘴。</p><p>Sameen只有腰部以上的躯干还露在外面，她看起来震惊了。</p><p>“哦不。”Root皱起脸。“你的头发。”</p><p>Sameen缓缓转过头，她一副怒火冲天的表情，用要杀人的眼神盯着Root。Root往后退了一步，尽管有些被吓到了，还是不禁咯咯笑了起来。Sameen长得好小只，但她可以显得超凶。</p><p>“我要弄死你。”Sameen低吼道。“帮我起来，好让我弄死你。”</p><p>“那我干嘛要同意？”Root大笑。Sameen把沾满泥浆的双臂抱在胸前，以一种愤怒的方式撅起嘴巴。“喔，baby，我真的很抱歉。”</p><p>“别那么叫我。”Sameen冷笑一声站了起来，在湿滑的泥泞中摇晃了一下。“你被罚面壁思过了。”</p><p>“哦~”Root露齿而笑。“你准备打我屁股吗？”</p><p>Sameen大声叹了口气，向后仰头，闭上双眼。Root知道她正在从一默数到十。Sameen拒绝去看心理治疗师，但她自己也会使用心理治疗的小技巧。Root想大声说出来，考虑了一下还是觉得现在不是说这句话的时机。</p><p>“看起来前面的路上就没有泥了。”Root主动示好，用手指着前方。“咱们走到那边就好，然后给你擦擦身上。”</p><p>“好吧。”Sameen再次叹气。她睁开眼睛开始往前走。</p><p>她们来到泥泞路段尽头的时候，Root很容易就踏上了前方坚实的路面，但Sameen停下了脚步。她深陷在泥里，试图拔出腿但没能成功。Root有些尴尬地抓抓下巴。</p><p>“需要帮助吗？”</p><p>Sameen瞪了她一眼。“不用。Fuck you.”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，在干燥的地面上坐下了，面带微笑地望着Sameen在原地挣扎。Sameen在很多事情上都相当固执：她从不需要帮助，从来都没有感情，在旅行时必须带上能带的最大量的补给。</p><p>不过Root知道Sameen现在已经放松下来了。她回想起她们相识之初的那些日子。那天晚上在山坡上的相遇，然后第二天在Sameen的房间里一起填字谜，Sameen几乎全程一言不发。Sameen花了好几个月才逐渐对Root打开内心，而即便到了现在，还有很多事情她并不清楚。Sameen修理汽车的技能是她父亲教她的，还是她来这里之前住在寄养家庭时学会的？她为什么对医学有如此浓厚的兴趣？她是真的感受不到任何情绪，还是只是装出来的？</p><p>无论是哪一种，其实Root都不在意；她喜欢的就是Sameen最真实的样子。可是她也会好奇以后情况是否会有所改变。将来会不会有那么一天，Sameen可以对她完全敞开心扉？</p><p>伴随着一声响亮的吧唧声，Sameen终于把一只脚从泥里拔了出来，但她不得不抛下她的雨靴。她把那只光脚踩在干燥的地面上，朝Root伸出手。</p><p>Root抬起一只手按在自己的胸口。“噢，我吗？”她装出惊讶的语气。“你需要我的帮助吗？”</p><p>“你最差劲了。”Sameen喃喃地说。“赶紧帮我一把。”</p><p>Root大笑着站起身，握住Sameen的双手，在她拔出另外一只脚的时候帮她保持平衡。Sameen低下头看着她干净的，光着的两只脚，叹了口气。</p><p>“你得背我去车上。”Sameen抱起双臂说。</p><p>Root往后退了两步。“呃，你太脏了。此处不包含暗示。”</p><p>“是你把我撞倒的，所以你得背我。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，但还是转身蹲了下来。Sameen爬到她背上，因为身上沾的泥滑了一下。Root站起来边往前走边咯咯地笑。</p><p>“怎么了？什么这么好笑？”</p><p>“没什么。”Root咯咯笑着说。“即便没有做爱，我也能把你弄湿。”</p><p>“我真他妈的恨你。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root的双脚垂在巨大的洗衣机边上晃动，又往嘴里塞了一个小熊软糖。她们正待在一个自助洗衣店里，等着她们的毯子和床单洗好。她打量着四周写着“24小时营业全年无休”和“只收25美分硬币”的霓虹灯牌。</p><p>这次公路旅行中她最爱的事情之一（除了Sameen以外），就是发现不同地方的同种东西之间可以有如此巨大的差异。这里是波特兰市以北仅几英里的华盛顿州的一个地方，这间自助洗衣店整洁又宽敞，地上的白瓷砖最近刚刚打过蜡，洗衣机也崭新得发亮。</p><p>她们之前经过内华达州的时候也去过一家自助洗衣店，那里很明显是毒品交易的掩护地点，店里充满了大麻味，而且只有两台洗衣机能工作。针对这一主题，Grace大概会说些关于比较象征主义的话，比如“洗衣店不过是种隐喻，你观察到的变化其实体现的是你自己内心的变化。”</p><p>Root想到这里翻了个白眼，又从袋子里掏出一把小熊软糖。她不觉得自己和一个月之前从Bishop出发的时候相比有很大变化。的确，她更放松了，也增加了一点自信。在路上的时候不得不去和许多陌生人交谈。不过她没觉得自己变得更有智慧了。</p><p>Root望向摆出大字形平躺占领了好几台洗衣机的Sameen，她似乎有些变了，变得更坦率了一些。不是说她们有互相分享秘密之类的，但好像每过一天Sameen都会感觉更加平常，在她和Root的感情关系中感到更加舒适。</p><p>或许是Root在这件事上想得太多了。她就是一直无法释怀Sameen之前说的“至少六个月”那句话。她知道Sameen只是在开玩笑，但经历了彼此间的误解以及Tomas的事之后，Root很难让自己相信只需顺其自然一切都会好的。她叹了口气。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root轻声问。“你还醒着吗？”</p><p>Sameen呻吟一声睁开双眼，坐起来打了个哈欠。“怎么了？”</p><p>“我们……”Root皱起眉头。“我们还要做爱吗，等回到家以后？”</p><p>Sameen望着她，耸耸肩。“如果你想的话。”</p><p>这不是一个明确的答案。Root抓了抓头。“你还记得我们刚在一起的时候吗？当时你说了什么？”</p><p>Sameen用脚跟踢了她坐着的洗衣机发出砰的一声，在店里回荡。“我当时说‘我喜欢你’，对吧？”</p><p>“是啊。”Root有些不情愿地赞同道。“你还说了我们会在一起六个月。”</p><p>“哦？”Sameen的bra带子从肩上滑落，她抬手把它拉起来。“我想是吧……”</p><p>“嗯，我在想……等到八月份就满六个月了，也许到时候我们可以……谈谈？关于我们的关系？”</p><p>Sameen看着她，现出了毫无表情的冷漠脸。出发旅行以来Root还没见过一次这种表情，现在它出现了。她简直想狠狠踹自己一脚，她又把一切都搞砸了。</p><p>“好。”Sameen点点头。“我们可以谈。你……不想继续在一起了吗？”</p><p>“我想啊！”Root向前俯身。“不过，也许来一次……一次认真的谈话会很有帮助。对我们很有帮助？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，表情放松了一些。“都可以，只要你想要的话。”</p><p>Root释然地松了口气，Sameen看上去并没有不愉快。Root拉了一下身上的毛衣。Sameen扫了她一眼，摇摇头。</p><p>“我真不明白你怎么能现在就穿毛衣。”</p><p>“这里冷得要命！”Root抱怨道。“你才是那个像个小火炉的人。”</p><p>Sameen爬到Root身边坐下，伸出双臂搂住Root的腰。</p><p>“我来让你暖和起来。”她面露坏笑。“作为报酬，你要喂我吃软糖。”</p><p>Root笑着把手伸进袋子。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 甚大天线阵（the Very Large Array）是由27台25米口径的天线组成的Y字形射电望远镜阵列，是世界上最大的综合孔径射电望远镜。它隶属于美国国家射电天文台（the National Radio Astronomy Observatory），1981年于美国新墨西哥州建成。科学家已利用甚大天线阵发现了水星上的水、一般恒星周围辐射出明亮电波的日冕、我们银河系中的微类星体、遥远星系周围经重力作用产生的爱因斯坦环以及遥远伽玛射线爆发的电波同位对照影像。甚大天线阵巨大的规模让天文学家得以研究超高速宇宙喷流的详细信息，甚至描绘出我们银河系的中心。</p><p>甚大天线阵曾出现在多部影视作品中，包括《2010：太空奥德塞》、《接触未来》、《独立日》等。</p><p>（以上均摘自百度百科）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 拍立得来了！本人倾情翻译加p图 <strike>红蓝出cp</strike></p><p>https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1gilwjg213kj30hi1are81.jpg</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 这两只玩得也太姬烈了吧，她俩的爱好，好像，相当忠实于原剧？其实我觉得那一段的BGM应该是Flesh - Simon Curtis  捂脸。</p><p>http://music.163.com/song?id=1989359&amp;userid=579850604</p><p>那么说到这首歌呢，我就要安利一下用这首歌做BGM的这个肖根视频</p><p>https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1Tx411A7co （顺便我真的萌双金组）</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 我也来发一个space相关梗，图自汤不热</p><p>https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1gilwkruiu7j30u00u0x6p.jpg</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. North by North 一路向北</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：North by North - Faded Paper Figures 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=27598746<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：这章是公路旅行的后半部分。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root踩着水，瞪着不远处的Sameen。她们在这个湖里游泳已经一个多小时了，现在已近黄昏。Sameen的眼睛冒出水面，黑发凌乱地顶在她的头上。Root游过去轻轻踢了一下她的肚子。</p><p>“你为什么表现得这么奇怪？”Root笑着说。“我只是在说硬木地板要比西班牙瓷砖更适合客厅！”</p><p>Sameen把整张脸浮出水面怒视着她。“卧室里才该铺木地板，客厅和厨房要用西班牙瓷砖！”</p><p>“厨房？”Root嗤之以鼻。“厨房地上应该铺油毡。方便清洁。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，她的肩膀也浮了上来。“方不方便清洁不是重点。好看才是重点。”</p><p>Root大笑起来，放弃了继续争论。她转身游开了，暗自微笑。她没料到Sameen会在意选择哪种地板这样的事。起初她们在聊梦想中的家的样子，Root提到想拥有大片的木地板，然后谈话就一路演变成了刚才这样。</p><p>Root深吸了一口气潜入水下，她的长发飘散开来。这次旅行是她这辈子做过的最棒的决定之一，似乎出发以来每过一天，她对Sameen的爱就要更多一分。如果将来的人生就是这样的话，Root很乐意一直活下去。</p><p>清凉的湖水在周围涌动，她看着自己的脚在身下踩着水。这里很宁静，这个被树林环绕的湖泊。她们在华盛顿州，已经抵达了计划路线中的折返点，明天一早就要调转方向开始返程。Root平生第一次开始害怕开学，她只希望现在这样的日子能持续更久。</p><p>出来体验外面的世界让Root觉得自己陷入了另一种困境，她对未来的担忧以及周围的人对她的期待，这些成了压在她肩上的重量。她很清楚这些压力都是自找的，但这也不能使它们减轻丝毫。她必须成就一些大事业，不然就会觉得自己太过失败。</p><p>一双手伸到她的腋下把她往上拉了一些。Root回过头茫然地看着Sameen。她转过身，两人的脚在水中碰到了一起。</p><p>“怎么了？哪里不对吗？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，咧嘴一笑。她从牙齿间喷出一股水流，击中了Root的额头。Root大笑着推开她，在反作用力之下沉到了水下，又立刻浮出水面，拨开自己脸上的头发。</p><p>Sameen扑进Root的怀里，并把双腿缠在她的腰上。Root微笑着踩着水，抬头看着Sameen，欣赏成串的小水珠从她脸上流下的样子。她这副头发凌乱的样子真好看。</p><p>Sameen捧起Root的脸，低头吻上她的唇。Root愉快地发出低哼。回家以后她大概会怀念这些两人独处的私密时间。</p><p>Sameen结束了这个吻，朝湖岸的方向点头示意。“咱们走吧，赶在天黑之前回到车上去。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“好。不过你得先松开我。”（“You have to get off, though.”）</p><p>Sameen面露坏笑。“哦，我会‘解脱’的。”（“Oh, I’ll get off.”）（译注：Shaw也开始玩双关了，“get off”有获得糕潮的意思…………）</p><p>Root翻了个白眼把Sameen从自己身上推下去，开始游向岸边。她利用腿长的优势赶在Sameen前面上了岸，用手拧了一把湿漉漉的头发，抬头望天。</p><p>粉色镶边的大片云朵横挂在空中，天空在它们的衬托下显得比平时这个时间更暗。也许待会儿会下雨，Root暗想着，从地上捡起她的浴巾。那样也不错；她可以在车里的小彩灯下面为Sameen读书。</p><p>她俯身用浴巾擦干头发，肩膀被拉伸的动作弄得很痛。Sameen在她旁边嘶地倒吸了一口气。</p><p>“哦不，”Sameen叹息道，“你身上都红了。你肯定是晒伤了。”</p><p>Root低头打量自己，发现全身都被晒伤了，泳衣周围的皮肤变成了暗红色。</p><p>“我涂了防晒霜！”她撅起嘴巴。“和之前一样都是SPF100的！”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“唔，离涂上有段时间了，而且我们一直在游泳。”</p><p>Root眉头紧皱，把浴巾裹在身上，穿上她的人字拖，拖着沉重的脚步走向汽车。她们的车载小冰箱里有芦荟胶，至今还没开封，她本来希望她们根本不需要打开它。</p><p>“嘿，”Sameen在她身旁说，“我来给你身上涂满芦荟胶吧。”</p><p>Root转头看向她，收到了她的一个调皮的眼色，不禁微笑起来。想到Sameen的手会摸遍她的全身，她不得不承认自己的心情的确振奋了一些。</p><p>“好吧，不过在你涂的时候我要读书。我们需要做暑假的阅读作业。”</p><p>Sameen把头往后仰，大声叹息。“Grace会理解的！我们忙着经历真实的生活，没空担心作业。”</p><p>“Grace确实人很好，但她也不能偏心少数学生。”</p><p>“好吧。”Sameen喃喃地说。她们来到了汽车前，Sameen用钥匙打开后备箱。“你可以给我读暑假阅读。”</p><p>Root笑着后退躲开掀起的车门。后备箱里她们的床露了出来，她把里面的一个大手提袋拉向自己。那是她们在波特兰的时候买的，上面有很多像鲁斯一样的小摩托车图案。Root有点想念鲁斯了。</p><p>Root解开浴巾挂到车门上，转头望着正在脱掉泳衣的Sameen。她最近的健身频率没有在家时那么频繁，导致身上肌肉线条的清晰度降低了一些，这让她看起来更年轻了。Root再次开始遐想Sameen小时候的样子，她两岁的时候是什么样？七岁的时候呢？</p><p>Sameen发现了她的目光，直起身子。“你总是盯着我看。”</p><p>Root微笑着脱掉身上的比基尼泳裤。“因为你好看。”</p><p>“恶心。”Sameen半心半意地说，钻进车里打开车载冰箱。</p><p>Root伸手去解自己的泳装上衣，手抬到一半时突然僵住了，她想起自己被晒伤了，今天不能就那么扑到Sameen身上。她摇摇头脱掉上衣，把两人的泳衣装好，也爬进车里。她小心地在床上趴下来，皮肤蹭到毯子的时候疼得皱了一下脸。</p><p>Sameen挪过来坐到Root两腿间，戳了一下她的屁股，把她吓了一跳。</p><p>“嘿别闹了！我现在好疼！”</p><p>“你的屁股又不疼。”Sameen开玩笑地说。“它还是和平时一样白。”</p><p>Root把手伸到背后打了Sameen的腿一巴掌，然后从车门储物格里拿出一本《黑暗的心》。出发这么久了，这本书她们才读到第三页。假如她们俩不是成绩几乎不相上下，她可能不会在乎这项作业，但刚结束的这学年Sameen夺得了班里第一名，下学年Root一定要击败她。</p><p>“好了，我要开始了。”Sameen在她身后说。</p><p>Root点点头，翻开书。她叹了口气，垂下头把脸埋在书里。“我真讨厌这本书。为什么语文课要求读的书全是关于白人男性和他们自己造成的麻烦？”</p><p>瓶子挤出液体的响亮声音传来，然后Sameen坚定又轻柔的双手开始揉搓Root的后背。芦荟胶很凉，但Sameen的指尖是暖的，抚慰着Root晒伤的皮肤。</p><p>“我们可以找Grace抱怨，说我作为少数族裔感到没有被充分代表。”</p><p>“嗯~”Root贴着书页哼了一声，“在你转来之前，我们学校一共只有3个非白人学生。”</p><p>“真的？Wow。”</p><p>“是啊，”Root耸肩，“得州小镇大概就是这样吧。”</p><p>一个指尖划过她的后背，Root僵住了。Sameen在抚摸她背上的伤疤，她妈妈留给她的那个伤疤。</p><p>“这个是怎么来的？”Sameen低声问。“挺大的。”</p><p>Root叹息一声闭上眼。她早就该料到的；Sameen迟早会问起这个。</p><p>“是小学五年级的时候。我被一把椅子砸了。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen的手离开了Root的后背，片刻后又带着更多芦荟胶回来了。“是你的同学干的吗？校园霸凌？”</p><p>Root考虑了一下编个故事，但觉得不值得为此说谎。“是我妈妈。当时我爸爸刚开始出轨，他以为自己隐藏得不错，但其实我们都很清楚。她以前就在酗酒，但在那之后变得真的很严重。那天我穿着我爸爸的毛衣来到楼下，然后她拿起一把椅子砸到了我背上。”</p><p>Sameen的手停住了。Root抬起头，伸手打开车里挂着的小彩灯。外面已经渐渐黑下来了。灯光有点昏暗，Root在心里记下再路过加油站的时候要去买新电池。她低头看着面前的书页。她需要戴上眼镜了。</p><p>Sameen的双手又开始缓缓移动。“你有没有考虑过报警？或者联系儿童服务机构？”</p><p>“那能有什么用呢？把我妈妈送进监狱？把我送进福利机构？不了谢谢。我很高兴你被Mrs. Reese领养了，但不是所有人都这么幸运能遇上这么好的收养家庭，而且我现在都快17岁了。不，我学会了怎么和她在一个屋檐下共存，我宁愿自己照顾自己直到可以去上大学远走高飞，在那之前我不想过度担心。”</p><p>Sameen往后挪了挪，开始揉搓Root的腿。“我觉得我大概能理解。”</p><p>她们沉默了一会儿，Sameen给Root的腿抹芦荟胶，Root低头盯着书，一个字也没看进去。认识Hanna之前的那些日子，Root已经回忆不起多少，她只是真的很孤单，只想离开Bishop。她现在依然非常渴望离开，但情况已经变了。现在当她想到未来的时候，她怀抱的是略带紧张的期待，而非恐惧。</p><p>“你还准备读吗？”Sameen问。“还是说我的抚摸太让你分心了？”</p><p>Root大笑着把头发甩到肩膀后面。“你最好小心点。我们最近一段时间都没法做爱了。”</p><p>Sameen大声叹息。“别提醒我这个。赶紧读吧，早点读完就早点结束。”</p><p>“好。”Root轻声笑了，眯起眼看着《黑暗的心》。“太阳落了下去，一片黑暗降临到河水上空，沿河两岸慢慢出现了灯火……”[1]</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root坐在车窗上，双臂搭在车顶，上衣的背部在风中飘动。她的晒伤已经大致痊愈了，现在是黄昏时分，回顾着今天的经历，她的心情很好。</p><p>Sameen向Root的要求屈服了，所以她们又一次开上了“外星公路”。之前第一次经过这边的时候为了打卡计划中的所有活动，她们的行程一直很匆忙，但现在已是返程，而她们仍有好几个星期的时间，所以这次不用着急了。</p><p>她们今早从内华达州的阿拉莫出发，加满汽油再次上路。出发以来，Root已经拍了无数照片，记了许多笔记，她的拍立得相纸用完了，只好改用数码相机。还好她们借了Mrs. Reese的相机。</p><p>她们见到的第一样东西就是标着“外星公路”的路标[2]。Root很兴奋地发现内华达州已经在几年之前把这条公路的官方名字改成了这个。那个路标上贴满了贴纸，Root用相机把它们差不多全拍了一遍，她在认真考虑用其中几个图案做纹身。</p><p>Root今天并没有见到外星人，但她成功说服了Sameen去拜访“外星人研究中心”，一家门外摆着大型外星人雕像的礼品店。Root低头望向车里，看到Sameen仍然戴着那副外星人眼睛形状的墨镜。她闷闷不乐的皱眉表情把Root逗笑了。</p><p>今天的气温超过了38℃，Sameen因此十分烦躁。她穿着那件在西雅图买的实习医生格蕾的T恤，而且当然，她把它剪成了一件短款上衣。Root直起身愉快地叹了口气。她想起了在A’Le’Inn她们和小绿人[3]的那张自拍合影，不禁咧嘴笑了。</p><p>Root坐回车里，用力转动把手关上车窗。她转头看着Sameen，张开嘴正要说话，突然间一道闪电划过天空，一声炸雷随之而来，似乎车窗玻璃都被震动了。倾盆大雨开始落下，Sameen踩下刹车减速。</p><p>车外的雨声震耳欲聋，Sameen把车停在路边，打开雨刷。Root把脸贴到车窗上望着外面，但突如其来的暴雨把天色变得漆黑一片。她刚才要是晚进来五秒钟就会被淋到了。她想着凉爽的雨滴，叹了口气。</p><p>“太棒了。”Sameen喃喃说着摘下墨镜，“看来我们今晚就要在这儿过夜了。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，心情还是很轻快。“我喜欢下雨天。”</p><p>Sameen面露微笑。“你想在雨中狂奔吗？去寻找外星人？”</p><p>“什么？”Root转身看着她。“你讨厌下雨。你想去找外星人？”</p><p>“那不重要。”Sameen耸肩。“我知道你想。”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了，拉开车门冲进暴雨中，马上就被淋得透湿。她仰头张开嘴，任由雨水灌进嘴里。Sameen扑到Root背上，把她撞倒在地。</p><p>Root的膝盖陷进了泥水里，她大笑着看着Sameen伴随着嘎吱一声也摔倒在了旁边湿滑的草地上。Sameen试着站起来，但她在泥里滑了一下，然后Root又猛地扑到她身上，把她按回泥泞的地面上。</p><p>“Root！”Sameen大叫着想把身上的Root推下去，“我要淹死了。”</p><p>“淹没在我的爱里！”Root湿透的长发沾上了泥水。“让它把你淹没吧！”</p><p>Sameen低吼一声翻身到了上面，膝盖着地骑在Root的腰上。“变脏的感觉怎么样？”</p><p>Root扭动了一下以便Sameen的头可以给自己挡雨。“这可是我的秘密呢，Sameen。我一直都很脏。”</p><p>Sameen用指尖敲了敲Root的额头。“我怎样才能让这个停下来？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩。“等你找到了办法，记得告诉我。”</p><p>隆隆的雷声响彻天际，远方地面上射出了道道明亮的光柱，径直穿过空中厚重的黑云。Root惊叹地望着它们一闪而逝。</p><p>“那是什么？”Sameen望着那些光柱消失的地方。“军事基地的灯光？”</p><p>“外星人！”Root尖叫着从Sameen身下挣扎了出来。“外星人！”</p><p>Sameen跪坐到脚跟上，看着站起身的Root。“那不是外星人，Root。那家餐厅里的那位女士说这附近有政府测试飞机的基地。”</p><p>“外星人！”Root又一次大喊，跑向汽车。她半路滑了一下，用双手稳住自己。“我得打开我的收音机！”</p><p>她成功跑回了汽车边上，迅速打开后备箱扑到了床上。Sameen也跟着她冲了进来，关上车门。Root开始在她的包里翻找收音机。</p><p>“靠，”Sameen抱怨道，“现在我们的床上全是泥了。等雨小一点，我们得去找个自助洗衣店。我们现在离最近的城市有多远？”</p><p>“这都不重要！”Root掏出她的收音机并打开它。她抬头对Sameen咧嘴笑了，泥水还在从她的头发上滴下来。“外星人！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen的两只脚搁在Root的膝上，她仔细思考着Root刚才的问题。她们现在身处南加州的某地。她们还有很多时间，而且两人都还不想返回Bishop，所以Root又想出了很多点子，她们正在逐个打卡。</p><p>昨天她们去了圣迭戈动物园，而今天正缓缓去往旧金山市。Root想去玩“幽灵之旅”（ghost tour）[4]，还要去游览当地的同志社区（gayborhood）。Sameen充满激情地尝遍了沿途加州各地的墨西哥卷（taco）餐厅，圣迭戈的那些店真的超赞，洛杉矶的就比较一般。</p><p>她摇了摇头，咬了一口披萨。她们开着后备箱门坐在车后面，靠在车里望着眼前的水面。Root刚才问她以前和父母一起到处旅行的时候，最喜欢的一次旅行是去了哪里。Sameen其实想不出自己最爱的一次。那时她们经常搬家，感觉一直是在旅行中；四处观光，异国的陌生人，各种新奇的食物。</p><p>“贝鲁特。”她终于说道。“我很喜欢贝鲁特。”</p><p>“哦。”Root的双手握着她的脚。“我不太了解贝鲁特。”</p><p>“我也不太了解它。我们家在那里住过一段时间，好像是在我七岁的时候。”Sameen撕下一块披萨的硬壳，望向日落的方向。“我只记得我们住在一个绿化很好的街区，附近有很多公园和糕点店。他们那里的土耳其烤肉很好吃。”Sameen闭上眼睛回忆着。“真的很好吃。”</p><p>Root笑了起来。“一点都不意外，你果然是因为那里的食物才把它选为最爱的城市。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩。“各个国家很快就在记忆中混到一起了。总得找个办法把它们区分开来。”</p><p>Root把头后仰靠在车上，面露微笑。Sameen暗自希望自己能明白Root此刻的感受。不是对于她自己的那部分，而是整体上的；她已经（用了好久才）了解了Root对她的迷恋。她已经在尽力了，但Root有着那么多的丰富情绪，而Sameen只不过是……Sameen。</p><p>“怎么了？”Root半闭着眼睛问。“你在想什么呢？”</p><p>Sameen把手里的披萨硬壳丢进盒子里，抱起双臂。“我……没什么，大概吧。我只是想支持你。”</p><p>Root的额头皱了起来。“支持我？这话是什么意思？”</p><p>“我不知道。”Sameen望向别处。“你有那么多的……情感，而我没办法共情。”</p><p>“噢。”Root轻声说。她抬手挠了挠鼻子，她感到害羞的时候总会这样做。“我觉得你做的很好了。我们只不过有些不同，就像是两种不同类型的城市景观，那没关系的。”</p><p>“城市景观？”Sameen 摇着头。“我不明白。”</p><p>“唔，”Root兴奋地向前俯身，Sameen的脚指头按到了她的肚子上。“我之前就想过这个了。你就像是开阔的乡村，而我像是繁华的都市。从情感的角度来说。”</p><p>“我是个……开阔的乡村？”Sameen缓慢地说，仍然迷惑不解。“我……没有很多建筑物？我的发展不够充分？”</p><p>“不是，”Root摆了摆手，“我是想说……某种意义上来说有点像？好吧，想想乡村地区有多安静。它拥有一望无际的平原，如果你在那里大喊一声，确实发出了声音，但它就那么一去不返，消失在了开阔的空间里。你就像是那样。你是有感情的，但有些时候它们只是……没能传达到任何地方。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“大概是吧。我觉得我更像是个收音机，我的音量很低。”</p><p>“这个类比更贴切。”Root叹息道。</p><p>Sameen笑了起来，摆动脚趾去挠Root的肚子。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>餐厅的女服务员把盘子放在桌上，Sameen冲她微笑。她注视着她的薄煎饼，它们在她面前码成整齐的一叠。华夫饼屋（Waffle House）是全美国最棒的东西，它的优点就在于无论在哪个地区都毫无变化。她把餐刀插进整摞薄煎饼中间，开始把它们切成三角形的小块。</p><p>她听见一声压抑的笑声从餐桌对面传来，抬头望去。Root正用手捂着嘴巴，完全忘记了面前的《黑暗的心》。Sameen对她怒目而视。</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>Root咯咯笑着摇头。“没什么。”</p><p>“很明显，”Sameen翻了个白眼继续切她的食物，“你觉得什么事很好笑。”</p><p>“你看着那些薄煎饼时的眼神，就像……”她又开始了一阵咯咯傻笑。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气放下餐刀。“就像什么？”</p><p>“刚才你脸上的表情和我们做爱的时候一模一样。”Root悄声说，她的脸笑得涨红了。“你看它们的眼神就好像它们一丝不挂！”</p><p>“听我说。”Sameen把双臂搭在餐桌上，“不要嫉妒它们。假如你把自己身上涂满枫糖浆，我也会吃掉你的。”</p><p>Root冲她使了个眼色，一边嘴角上扬。“反正你总会吃掉我。”（“You eat me anyway.”译注：此处的eat特指……你们懂的。）</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen用手指懒洋洋地在Root的肚子上画着圈。时间还很早，太阳刚越过树梢。她们现在在科罗拉多。Sameen记不起今天的安排。可能是去参观什么岩洞或者四角地(the Four Corners)[5]。说实话，她其实并不怎么关心。</p><p>Root在熟睡中翻了个身，面对着Sameen侧躺。她的眼皮颤动了一下，但没有醒过来。Sameen凝视着她的脸，用目光勾画她纤细的眉毛和线条清晰的颧骨。Root很漂亮，Sameen可以盯着她看上好几个小时。在她睡着的时候更容易做到这个。</p><p>Sameen坐了起来，在清晨的空气中微微颤抖。她搓着自己的胳膊，环顾四周寻找她们的T恤。几周之前Root终于让步了，同意在车里做爱。Sameen不明白她为什么会这么犹豫，但也不打算逼迫她。Root不必做任何她不愿意做的事情。</p><p>她在角落里发现了一件T恤，把它套到身上。那是Root的T恤，上面的图案是一只长得像Bear的狗。Sameen真希望Bear现在能在这里。等她们回家以后，她会和他一起摔跤。那两个男生大概只会带他玩抛接球。</p><p>她望向车外，在阳光中眯起眼睛。她有一阵子没去晨跑了。她在床上的毯子里摸索了一会儿，扯出她的短裤开始穿上。她瞥了一眼Root，发现她伸出了手正在摸索Sameen刚刚还在的地方。她睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“Babe？”她揉着眼睛含糊地说。“你要去哪儿？”</p><p>Sameen弯下腰亲了一下她的额头。“去跑步。”</p><p>Root点点头重新闭上眼睛。“记得带手机。”</p><p>“我会的。”Sameen看着她渐渐坠入梦乡。等确定Root真的睡着了之后，她面露微笑。“我爱你。”</p><p>Sameen转身打开车门，伴着一阵清新的微风，早晨的户外空气涌了进来。她爬下车伸展全身，双手举过头顶，笔直伸向天空。她又看了Root一眼，关上车门，沿着公路出发了。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root微笑地望着在和Mrs. Reese视频通话的Sameen。她有大约一周没和她的妈妈联系了，但她并不太担心。她的妈妈现在在Mr. Greer的冰激凌店做全职工作，大概也挺忙碌的。</p><p>Sameen怒视着她的手机。“Lionel！放下那个！”她吼道。</p><p>Root从她的那张床上滑下来。汽车旅馆总是给她们开双床房。她走到Sameen的床前，在她身边坐下，把头凑过来。Lionel的手里举着Sameen的纽约巨人队的棒球帽。Mrs. Reese疲倦地对Root微笑。</p><p>“Hello，亲爱的。你好吗？”</p><p>Root咧嘴笑了。“我挺好的，Mrs. Reese，谢谢你。你和男生们都还好吗？”</p><p>“我们挺好的。”Mrs. Reese叹息一声。“不过我真的想念有你们俩在身边的日子。”</p><p>“妈！”John的声音喊道。“你看见我的暑假阅读作业了吗？Zoe和Joss要过来了，可我还一本都没读过！”</p><p>Mrs. Reese闭上双眼，又叹了口气。“Lionel，电话给你吧。”</p><p>Lionel接过手机，对着屏幕露齿而笑。“我要戴着你的棒球帽去逛商场了，而你对此无能为力。”</p><p>“Lionel Fusco，你给我把它放回原处，不然我就弄死你。”Sameen低吼道。</p><p>“怎么弄？你还在千里之外吧。”</p><p>“我可以两天之内就到家。我们现在在亚利桑那州。我会找到你，然后我会弄死你。（I will find you and I will kill you.）”</p><p>Lionel瞪大了眼睛。“你看过《飓风营救》？你看了第二部和第三部没有？后面两部真烂，但我还是喜欢看。我想成为连姆·尼森那样的硬汉。”[6]</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。“可以再让妈妈接电话吗。我受够你那张丑脸了。”</p><p>“Wow。”Lionel大笑起来，转头寻找Mrs. Reese。“这话太伤人了。我的心好痛。我最近可是有在节食。”</p><p>“你看起来很棒！”Root对他微笑。“准备好和Sameen一起健身了吗？”</p><p>“当然了。”Lionel回以笑容，他正在上楼梯，镜头一直在抖动。“我做好准备了！”</p><p>“很好。”Root咧嘴笑了，双臂搂住Sameen的腰。“我们这里的Sameen有一点点身材走样了。”</p><p>Sameen猛地转过头瞪着Root。“身材走样？什么——我——你怎么敢这样？”</p><p>“我先走了。”Lionel结束了通话。</p><p>Root站起来举起双手，倒退着远离床和Sameen。“我想说的意思不是身材走样。我不该那么说。”</p><p>Sameen丢下手机，缓缓逼近她。“那你是什么意思？”</p><p>“没什么！”Root紧张地笑了一声。看着Sameen此刻的眼神，她觉得自己像是她的猎物。“我只是……你比以前软了一点。那挺好的！我喜欢这样！”</p><p>“你喜欢这样？看来你喜欢我变胖了。”</p><p>Root垂下胳膊，翻了个白眼。“你不胖，Sameen。别傻了。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen扬起眉毛，眼里闪着不太友好的光芒。“现在我又胖又傻了。”</p><p>Root看了看四周，跳到自己的床上。“我没有那么想。我觉得你很完美。”</p><p>Sameen踩到床上，用手指勾住Root睡裤的腰带把她朝自己拉过来，Root重心不稳地摇晃了一下，双臂抓住Sameen的肩膀稳定身体。Sameen的眼神仍然很凶，但在这么近的距离下，它让Root觉得心里一阵激动。</p><p>“完美？”Sameen低下头轻咬Root的脖子。“我来告诉你什么叫完美。”</p><p>她迅速俯身用手勾住Root的腿猛地一拉，Root仰面摔在床上，一时喘不过气，她张开嘴大口吸气。</p><p>Sameen用一个流畅的动作把Root的裤子和内裤同时拉了下来。尽管Root被摔得有些晕头转向，她很欣赏Sameen的精巧动作。两个月的性生活教给了她们很多东西，而且，天啊，Sameen真是个好学生。</p><p>Sameen爬到Root身上，盯着她的眼睛。“告诉我我很漂亮。”</p><p>“你很漂亮。”Root咧嘴笑了，她的心怦怦跳着。“太漂亮了。美丽动人。光彩夺目。”</p><p>“行了。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“别伤到你自己。”</p><p>Root在她身下扭动。“不会的。只有你能伤害我。”</p><p>Sameen得意地一笑。“你他妈的也知道啊。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 此处翻译引用了人民文学出版社2018年版《黑暗的心》的译文。</p><p>我没看过《黑暗的心》这本书，大致讲的是19世纪末一个白人在非洲殖民地那个“法外之地”待久了，逐渐变得极其腐化堕落的故事。总之是本在英语文学史上很重要的书，但读起来大概让人不太愉快。</p><p>[2] “外星公路”（the Extra-Terrestrial Highway）的原名为内华达州375号公路。</p><p>https://wx3.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0c5biyyj30i20a0qdq.jpg</p><p>[3] A’Le’Inn：“外星公路”沿途的一个著名旅馆，打卡必备。</p><p>https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0ch7rh3j30jg0eltpg.jpg</p><p>[4] “幽灵之旅”（ghost tour）：我查了一下，大概是那种导游深夜带你探索诡异幽暗小巷、神秘古老建筑，一边讲当年此地发生过的灵异或恐怖的故事，一边大家一起捉鬼之类的活动。感觉很有趣的样子！比鬼屋带感多了！</p><p>[5] 四角地(the Four Corners)：犹他、科罗拉多、新墨西哥和亚利桑那四个州的交会点，也是美国唯一的一个四州交界点。该点设有这样一个地标。</p><p>https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0cx22kvj312w0ncb2a.jpg</p><p>[6] Shaw说的那句话是《飓风营救》里男主（连姆·尼森饰演）的台词，后来变成了著名表情包</p><p>本来是这句</p><p>https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0d6wsivj30d608rtcj.jpg</p><p>后来被网友玩坏了，比如</p><p>https://wx4.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0de7gf6j30fa0b4n4e.jpg</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 以下几张图均转自作者的汤不热，作者也是从网上转载的</p><p>湖中游泳图。真的有代到。</p><p>https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0dqsl2jj30zk0npqv5.jpg</p><p><strong>P.S.2.</strong> 外星人主题礼品店和外星人眼睛形状的墨镜。</p><p>https://wx2.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0e2cecuj30dw0afwo0.jpg</p><p>https://wx1.sinaimg.cn/large/006Of5FQgy1giw0e8xmsnj30dt0l54e6.jpg</p><p><strong>P.S.3.</strong> 我第一次听说贝鲁特就是看这个文的时候。第二次就是看到港口爆炸案的新闻。唉……愿逝者安息，生者可以重返平静的生活……</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. I Want a Mom That Will Last Forever 我想拥有一位能永远陪伴我的妈妈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：I Want A Mom That Will Last Forever - Cyndi Lauper 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：https://music.163.com/song?id=406263686<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p> </p><p>作者注释：提前道个歉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen打开车门，抬头望着Root家的房子。过了这么久之后再回到Bishop感觉有点奇怪，不过，其实也挺好的。以前当Sameen每次离开的时候，她从没有一个可以回去的地方。现在Bishop是她的家了，这让她觉得很安稳。</p><p>Root叹着气绕过汽车，她手里拿着钥匙，在Sameen身边停下。Sameen伸手拍拍她的肩膀。</p><p>“你还好吗？”</p><p>Root点点头。“嗯。我只是因为回来了觉得很烦。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了。“我的想法正好相反。有个固定的家挺好的。”</p><p>Root对她微笑。“抱歉。我没有那样想过。我真想永远都不回这里，而你为回到家感到高兴。”</p><p>“没关系。”Sameen耸肩。“经历不同而已。况且，有你在的地方就是家。”</p><p>Root惊讶地张开嘴，随后咧嘴笑了。“Sameen！这太浪漫了！”</p><p>“这是事实。”她有些脸红。“整个旅行期间我都没有一次想家。你总是纠缠我，那让我觉得安心。”</p><p>“唔，”Root也脸红了，打了一下她的胳膊。“你也是。你让这个地方变得稍微可以接受了。”</p><p>“哦，谢谢。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“这种话说的够多了。快进去。”</p><p>Root的笑容渐渐消失了，她点点头，深呼吸了一下。“好。”</p><p>Root抬手捋着自己的头发，朝自家房子走去。Sameen拿出手机准备给Mrs. Reese打电话，告诉她她们已经回到镇上了。她按下拨号键等待接听，转身打量着附近的街道。她感觉……有些不一样了，好像自己知道的太多了。小镇没有丝毫改变，不知为何，这一点显得有些不对劲。在八月初的耀眼阳光下，周围的建筑都像是褪了颜色。</p><p>“Sameen！”Mrs. Reese的声音很愉快。“你好！”</p><p>“嘿！”Sameen微笑着回应。“我们到镇上了。”</p><p>“太棒了！你们现在在Root家吗？”</p><p>“嗯。我们打算看看她妈妈的情况，然后就回去。”</p><p>“Sameen？”Root在房子门口喊道。“有些事不太对劲。”</p><p>“稍等一下。”Sameen对Mrs. Reese说，然后把手机按在胸口转过身。“怎么了？”</p><p>Root轻轻推开大门。“门没锁，上面的窗户也打碎了。”</p><p>Sameen快步走过来，跳上门廊。大门上的小小磨砂玻璃窗只剩窗框了，碎玻璃散落在里面的走廊上。Root走进房子，Sameen把手机重新放在耳边。</p><p>“你能过来吗？看起来之前有人闯进了Root家里。</p><p>“噢，”有什么东西发出窸窣声。“当然了。我会带John一起来。”</p><p>“谢谢。你可以给Carter警长打个电话吗？以防万一。”Sameen往房子里走了一步，玻璃渣在她的运动鞋下面嘎吱作响。“我们先去看看情况。”</p><p>“不，待在外面。我不希望你们俩受伤。”Mrs. Reese说。</p><p>“呃，Root已经进去了。我去找她，然后我们会在院子里等着。”</p><p>“好吧，注意安全。我爱你。”</p><p>“我也是。”Sameen挂断了电话，把它放进口袋里。</p><p>她继续走向房子里面。门边地上不大的鞋架裂成了碎片，就像曾有人用力从上方踩下去。Sameen转进右手边的客厅，抬起眉毛。</p><p>摆在角落里的小电视被彻底摧毁了。Root以前说过它已经不能用了，但现在它的玻璃屏碎了，木制框架被整个砸坏。她又往房间里走了几步，看到沙发被割裂了，就像曾有人用刀把它划破。房子里闻起来像是呕吐物和陈旧香烟混在一起的气味，Sameen不禁皱起脸。</p><p>她从没在Root家的房子里待过多长时间，Root不想让她看见它，Sameen也并不在意。不过她可以猜到，她们出发时它并不是这个样子。</p><p>她踏过布满刮痕的木地板，进了餐厅。餐桌已经四分五裂，中央的部分不见了。上面覆着一些黏糊糊的东西，Sameen用指尖沾了一点。它闻起来像是不新鲜的汽水，还带有某种刺鼻的气味。</p><p>她战栗了一下，在牛仔裤上擦擦手。她很好奇这里发生了什么。是Root的妈妈干的吗？</p><p>她回到走廊上，向厨房走去。“Root？”</p><p>“我在这里。”Root出现在她的视野里。</p><p>Sameen走上厨房里的瓷砖，差点滑倒，赶紧抓住门框稳住自己。她低头看去，厨房地面是湿的，但她看不出那是什么东西。她小心翼翼地来到岛柜边，站在Root身旁。</p><p>“看这个。”Root的语气相当沮丧。她指着冰箱里面。</p><p>所有的瓶瓶罐罐都敞开着，里面的东西洒落在冰箱里。有很多密封袋被撕开了，里面的肉已经腐烂。Sameen捂住鼻子。整座房子都充满了腐坏的气味。</p><p>“那些是我准备好的饭菜。”Root叹着气。“她一包都没有用。你觉得她马上就做了这事吗？还是先等了一段时间？我几周前给她打过电话，她听起来挺好的。”</p><p>“也许不是她干的？”Sameen试图用嘴呼吸。“你怎么还能呼吸？太难闻了。”</p><p>“就是她。”Root转身走向地上打碎的微波炉。“我知道这是什么气味。”</p><p>Sameen不知道该说什么。如果这些都是Root的妈妈干的，那她本人在哪里？她一直住在这团脏乱中吗？她望着Root走出厨房，跟着她上楼。她们离开之前Root反锁了她房间的门，所以她的东西应该都没事，但愿如此。</p><p>楼上的腐坏气味更加浓重。Sameen小时候曾有一次在离家不远处发现了一只死猫，她不记得自己当时有什么感觉，但至今都记得那种气味。闻起来就像现在这样，像是温热的死亡。</p><p>Root房间的门曾遭到袭击。门把手消失了，它周围的木头也被砸得粉碎。Sameen俯下身查看。这绝对是一把锤子干的。Root的妈妈难道有把锤子吗？</p><p>幸好，Root的门链坚持住了，没人闯进房间。她梳妆台上的所有东西都被撞到了地上，就像做了这件事的那个人曾把手臂从门上的洞伸进来，破坏一切能触及的东西。Root大声叹息，转身离开。</p><p>Sameen跟着她朝浴室走去，但没法坚持到门口。这里的气味更糟了，Sameen不得不拉起上衣捂住口鼻。Root看起来终于受到了影响，她也捂住了嘴。从Sameen的位置可以看到地上积了一层浑浊的灰水。</p><p>Root没在那里久待，她回到走廊上，盯着最后一扇门。她闭上双眼站了片刻。</p><p>“那是你妈妈的房间吗？”Sameen低声问，声音被上衣变得沉闷。“你可以不用进去的。我们可以等Mrs. Reese过来。”</p><p>“不。”Root透过紧咬的牙关说。“这都是我的错。我有责任。”</p><p>“Root——”</p><p>Sameen伸手想拉她，但Root躲开了。她走向她妈妈的房间，推开房门。很明显这里就是那气味的源头，令人作呕的恶臭立刻涌出房间向走廊蔓延。Sameen咳嗽起来，觉得自己像是再也没法变干净了。</p><p>她跟在Root身后进了房间。每件家具都被撞倒了，房间里的地毯也湿乎乎的。Sameen数出周围散落着四个威士忌空瓶，她突然意识到Mrs. Groves可能已经死了。她看向Root。</p><p>Root僵立在床边，脸色苍白如纸。Mrs. Groves仰躺在床上，手里松松地握着一把木槌。Sameen叹了口气。这些全是她干的。一定是她们不在时有什么刺激到了她，引发了这一切。Root大概非常悲痛。</p><p>Sameen转向她。“Root——”</p><p>Root的妈妈突然从床上蹦起来，高声狂吼。她的脸扭曲成了一副满是憎恨的面具，把手中木槌举过头顶挥舞。Sameen冲上前抓住Root的手，拉着她跑出房间。</p><p>她们冲过走廊，Mrs. Groves紧跟在后。Sameen分辨不出她在喊什么，但肯定不是什么好话。Mrs. Groves此刻正被酒精支配，Sameen觉得她会毫不犹豫地打孩子。Sameen把Root推到自己前面，她们砰砰地冲下楼梯，跑出大门来到院子里。</p><p>Sameen迅速转身，把Root护在身后。她望着Mrs. Groves摇摇晃晃地走出大门站在门廊上，心跳在耳中怦怦作响。无论发生什么Sameen都会保护Root，但她也得承认自己感到了恐惧。Mrs. Groves用布满血丝的眼睛瞪着她们，其中只有怒火和恶意。</p><p>“妈。”Root在Sameen身后说，“把那个放下。你就……把那个锤子放下吧。”</p><p>Mrs. Groves迈步踏上门廊前的台阶，它们顿时倾塌，她尖叫一声沉重地倒下，脸砸到了水泥地上。Root推开Sameen，扑过去跪在她妈妈身边，扶着她坐了起来。</p><p>“妈？”Root轻柔地拨开她妈妈脸上的头发。“你还好吗？”</p><p>Sameen密切地注视着她们，随时准备上前干预。Mrs. Groves在摔倒时磕断了鼻子，脸上血流如注。她看着Root，似乎茫然无措又晕头转向。她的手指绕着那摔裂了的木槌颤动了几下，但没有捡起它。</p><p>Root对她的妈妈微笑，扶着她站起身。Sameen深吸了一口气。看起来摔的这一跤和它带来的疼痛让Mrs. Groves清醒了一点。等Mrs. Reese到了以后，大家可以送她去急诊室。</p><p>刺耳的警笛声传来，警长的车绕过转角迅速驶入视线，Mrs. Reese的车紧随其后。响声惊到了Mrs. Groves，她刚获得的任何冷静都消失无踪。她猛地挥动那木槌，击中了Root的头，她倒在地上昏了过去。</p><p>Sameen向前冲去，但强有力的双臂抱住了她，把她留在原地。</p><p>“放开我！”她咆哮着挣扎着想要挣脱。“我得去帮Root。”</p><p>警长从旁边跑上前去擒住了Mrs. Groves，他手下的一位警官从她手中拿走了那锤子。等她被带的足够远了之后，抱着Sameen的双臂松开了，她飞速跑到Root身旁。她抓住Root的肩膀，缓慢而小心地把她翻身仰躺。</p><p>Sameen拂开挡在她脸上的头发，注视着她头的右侧被击中的部位。Root的耳朵沾满了血，一块木头碎片埋在血污中，Sameen不敢碰它。</p><p>Sameen感觉到有个人也在旁边跪下了。她紧紧抱住Root。她很害怕，她可以对自己承认，她感到了害怕。假如Root出了任何事……Sameen不知道自己该怎么办。Root已经接管了她的生活，让她可以享受这个生活。假如Root对于她就代表了Bishop的一切，她还怎能在Bishop继续待下去？</p><p>Mrs. Reese出现在她身旁，皱着眉头，脸上写满担忧。她把一只手搭在Sameen背上。</p><p>“你没事吧？”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“我没事，可是Root……我们得送她去医院。”</p><p>“一辆救护车已经在路上了。我们没料到会有麻烦，但在过来的时候听到了喊叫声。”</p><p>“Mrs. Groves，”Sameen用力闭上双眼，“我真恨她。”</p><p>“我明白，亲爱的。”Mrs. Reese轻轻搓着Sameen的后背。“现在她已经离开了。Root会和我们住在一起，直到我们想好之后该怎么办。”</p><p>Sameen低头看着Root。Root会非常生气，怪Sameen不该让警察卷进这件事。或者，也许她不会。毕竟Mrs. Groves甚至有可能杀死她。Sameen俯下身把耳朵贴在Root的胸口，传来的心跳声使她平静了一些。</p><p>Root会没事的。她会恢复健康，然后她们很快就可以回去上课。她们会进行那场六个月期满的谈话，什么都不用改变。一切都会好的，Sameen告诉自己。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root缓慢地恢复了知觉，感到头晕目眩。发生了什么事？她想睁开眼睛，但光线太过刺眼。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen的声音在她左侧问。“你醒了吗？”</p><p>Root呻吟一声试图坐起身，但头痛实在太剧烈。她又倒回床上。</p><p>“我这是在哪儿？”她自己的声音很响。“我在大声喊吗？”</p><p>她身旁有个沉重的东西，她再次试着睁开双眼，在明亮的光下眨着眼。Root环顾四周，有些困惑。她在医院里。</p><p>“你，呃，”Sameen舔了舔嘴唇，“你妈妈用那个木槌打中了你，打得很严重。你……呃……”</p><p>“直接告诉我。”Root皱眉。“我怎么了？”</p><p>“你聋了。是你右边那只耳朵。”</p><p>Root摇了摇头，疼痛随之而来，她的脸抽搐了一下。她抬起手去摸那只耳朵，但只摸到了绷带，一大块绷带盖住了她的耳朵以及下方的一部分颈部。她用手指敲了敲绷带，但没听到任何声音。</p><p>“我聋了？”她震惊地问。“什么……是因为那一击？”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“你的鼓膜破裂了，一大块木刺打碎了你的耳蜗。医生说他们也许可以给你提供一些帮助，但你永远无法恢复完整的听力了。”</p><p>Root盯着头顶的天花板。这对她的未来意味着什么？她还能参加科学碗比赛吗？她还能去NASA工作吗？如果她再也不能像以前那样听音乐，那该怎么办？</p><p>她开始感到恐慌，呼吸频率变快。她闭上双眼，泪水夺眶而出，顺着脸颊流下。她感觉到Sameen在给她擦脸。至少她还有Sameen。</p><p>“我妈妈怎么样了？”Root低声问，睁开眼睛。“她不是摔到头了吗？”</p><p>Sameen咽了下口水，表情有些内疚。“她……Carter警长带走了她。她大概会进监狱。”</p><p>“什么？”Root挣扎着坐起身，Sameen想让她继续躺着，但Root推开了她的手。“警察来过？”</p><p>“是啊。”坐在床边的Sameen往后挪了一些，给Root留出空间。“我知道你不想让他们卷进来，但你妈妈当时甚至有可能杀了你。”</p><p>“我可以控制局面！”Root嘶声说，声音在耳中有些陌生。“我本来可以没事的！你不该叫他们过来。”</p><p>Sameen皱着眉头滑下床。“Root，你当时可能会没命。至少现在你还好。”</p><p>“我一点也不好！”Root喊道，试图无视自己脸上流下的热泪。“我聋了，而且无家可归了。我会被放进福利机构，被人带走。”</p><p>“不，你不会的。”Sameen摇摇头。“Mrs. Reese获得了你的临时监护权。之后你可以脱离监护人独立生活，或者我们可以在Bishop找到某个能够收养你的人。”</p><p>“我不想要这个垃圾小镇里的任何人收养我。”Root吼道。“我已经那么接近可以离开的那一天了。”她低下头把脸埋进双手。“我们不该走的。我不该那么不负责任。”</p><p>“Root，你有权利做你想做的事情。”Sameen朝她走来。“你有权利追求美好的东西。”</p><p>Root抬头看着她，咬紧了牙。“出去。我现在没法看着你。你太让我生气了。”</p><p>“生气？”Sameen叹了口气。“Root，我知道发生的这些事让你很心烦，但一切都会好起来的！”</p><p>“不。”Root用一只手按住包着绷带的耳朵。“我不知道今后会怎么样。我现在什么都不知道，但我知道我不想你在附近。我只是……你走吧。我不想看见你。”</p><p>Sameen在原地呆站了一会儿。Root估计她会现出那毫无表情的冷漠脸，但她没有。Sameen直直的盯着她，眼里满是担忧，而Root感到泫然欲呕。在那么短的时间里，那么多事物都已经改变了，她觉得身下的地面在不断旋转。</p><p>她需要空间，真正的空间，而不是和Sameen共享的寂静。或许等Root准备好再次好好交谈的时候Sameen还会等在那里，或许她不会，但此时此刻，Root只想独处。</p><p>“你确定吗？”Sameen的声音很小。“你真的想让我走？”</p><p>Root用力吞咽了一下，点点头。“是的。”</p><p>Sameen转身离开了病房。然后，就只剩下Root一个人了。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者注释：在本章末尾再次道歉</p><p> </p><p>译者注释：啊！！！我也好难过！！真的！！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Leave (Get Out) 你走吧（出去）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Leave (Get Out) - JoJo 地址 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=2776600<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen迈出她的汽车，环顾四周，把书包往肩上拉得更高了一点。开学才刚刚一周，她已经深感压力。Root出院后就搬来和她们一起住了，但她请求去睡在树屋里，而不是和Sameen一起。Mrs. Reese同意了，给树屋装了一扇门，现在它成了Root的房间。</p><p>她朝学校正门走去。自从她们在医院里吵了那一架之后，她和Root几乎没怎么说过话。现在的Root一直都很暴躁，Sameen不知道该怎么应对。在吃饭的时候，两个男生和Mrs. Reese会聊天，但Root只是沉默地扒拉面前的食物，然后总是以最快速度离开餐桌。每天早上她会骑小鲁斯去学校，所以Sameen根本没有任何和她说话的机会。</p><p>Sameen推开门，环顾走廊寻找Root的身影。这是个艰难的开学第一周。Root还在适应她的听力损失，经常会感到难以承受。老师们当然全都已经听说了发生的事情，把她安排在教室右侧的座位上，这样所有声音都会从她左边传过来。这使她很痛苦，有时不得不离开教室以获得片刻的安静。</p><p>Sameen听到走廊拐角处传来喊叫声，她朝那边跑去，转过拐角后发现Martine和Root站在储物柜前。Root用双手紧抓Martine的上衣，砰的一声把她推到储物柜门上。Sameen望见John在附近徘徊，于是向他走过去。</p><p>“这是什么情况？”她紧张地问。</p><p>John耸耸肩。“我不清楚。估计是Martine试图戏弄她之类的。”</p><p>“Martine悄悄跟在后面吓她。”Lionel瞪大眼睛。“然后Root就大声尖叫。高中的生活总是这样的吗？”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。Lionel今年是高一新生了，她把他放在John的保护之下。她没法同时关照他和Root两个人。</p><p>“听好了，bitch。”Root对着Martine的脸咆哮。“如果你再敢这么做，我会毁掉你的生活。”</p><p>Sameen走上前把一只手搭在Root肩上，惊吓到了她。Root猛地回过头瞪着她。</p><p>“行了，Root。”Sameen轻柔地想把Root拉走。“不值得为她这么生气。咱们走吧，AP化学课都快开始了。[1]”</p><p>Root又转向Martine，再次大力把她推到储物柜上，然后才松手。Martine用手捂着头，滑落下来坐在了地上。Root从Sameen身边挤过去，撞到了她的肩膀，径直走向教室。Sameen站在原地望着她的背影叹了口气。</p><p>她弯下腰，伸手帮Martine站起身，把双手的拇指伸进背包肩带下面。</p><p>“要我说，最近都别去招惹她了，Martine。也许永远都别了。”</p><p>Martine揉着脑袋。“我甚至都没做什么刻薄的事，只是问了句她还好吗。我不是那么讨厌的人。”</p><p>“我深表怀疑。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“离她远点吧。”</p><p>她走回John和Lionel身边。Sameen感到有些无助，现在的事态超出了她的能力。Root以前从没有这样过，Sameen不确定该怎么办。她内心中的一部分想抓住Root用力摇晃来让她理智一点，但她清楚Root最近过得很痛苦，而且在害怕未来。她又叹了口气。</p><p>“那两个女生在哪？”她问John。“我需要一些帮助。”</p><p>John开始沿着走廊往前走，Lionel和Sameen跟着他。“她们还在来学校的路上，要迟到了。Joss的车突然坏了。”</p><p>“真的吗？”Sameen挖苦地说。“她的车也太老了。她们应该开Zoe的车，或者让你载她们上学。”</p><p>“我们最近过得很艰难。”John说着摇了摇头。“我就是搞不懂她们。那次我问她们，她们究竟真的是拉拉，还是为了我才表现得这样，然后她们就……完全不理我了？”</p><p>“这个暑假太难了，”Lionel补充道，“我开始住你的房间。我自己的房间里有太多大喊大叫声。”</p><p>“恶心。”Sameen在她的教室前停下了。“唔，我会找她们聊Root的事，顺便试试帮你说句好话。”</p><p>“太感谢了。”John微笑着说。“祝你好运。”</p><p>Lionel拍了下她的肩膀。“你会需要它的。”</p><p>Sameen深吸了一口气，走进教室，对Mr. Ingram微笑。Bishop高中很小，Sameen的大部分课都是由同样的老师来上的。这是她上Mr. Ingram，Grace和Harold课的第三年了，上历史老师Mr. Collier的课也是第二年了。这学期要上他的AP美国历史课[2]，她现在就已经在害怕了。</p><p>Sameen停在她的课桌前。Root坐在左边的座位上，所以Sameen只能坐在她右侧。Sameen翻了个白眼。如果Root要表现得消极抵抗，行吧。毕竟她还是很难受，而且Sameen知道她还在怪自己害她妈妈被逮捕。Sameen绕过桌子坐下来，把书包丢在桌上。离这节课开始还有几分钟时间。</p><p>Mr. Ingram微笑着来到她们的桌前。“Miss Groves，你缺席了我们这学期的第一次科学碗会议。你还有兴趣参加校队吗？”</p><p>“不。”Root用双手支着头向前俯身。“我没兴趣。”</p><p>Mr. Ingram的笑容开始消失。“真的吗？你现在符合条件可以参加校队了。等你申请大学的时候，这项记录会很好看的。”</p><p>“我说过不了。”Root厉声说。“我知道现在收留我会是件麻烦事，我拒绝成为一个负担。”</p><p>“唔，”Mr. Ingram抱起双臂，“我们当然会需要做些调整，但那并不是什么负担。我们愿意为任何人那样做。”</p><p>Root抬手去摸她的耳朵。“我能出去一下吗？我的头很痛。”</p><p>Mr. Ingram点点头给她让路。Sameen望着Root跺着脚出了房间。她不知道自己该不该感到担忧。她明白Root在受疼痛折磨而且遇到了不少困难，但有些时候Root似乎把它们当成了借口。不过，Sameen没法断定。Root在几周前才刚刚失去一半听力，现在所有事物对于她都还很陌生。</p><p>“我听说她适应得不太好。”Mr. Ingram在Root的空座位上坐了下来。“Mr. Finch告诉我，她最近一直都没组织BACKS的活动。”</p><p>Sameen摇了摇头，抚摸自己的马尾辫。“她还处在艰难的适应期。我觉得如果只发生了她妈妈或者她的听力的事情，那就不至于这么糟糕，可是……”她耸耸肩。“我不知道。我真的不是很能应对这种事。”</p><p>“我相信你已经尽力了。”Mr. Ingram轻拍她的膝盖。“你所能做的就是陪在她身边。”</p><p>“是啊。”Sameen叹息道。</p><p>上课铃响了，Mr. Ingram站起身。Root回到了教室里，看起来平静了一些。她走近之后，Sameen能注意到她的耳朵还红红的。Root瞪着她，回到桌边坐下。Sameen张开嘴想说话，但被Root打断了。</p><p>“别费劲了。”她沙哑地说。“反正我他妈的也听不见你说什么。”</p><p>然后她转头盯着教室前方，Sameen只能看见她的耳朵。Sameen的腹部缩紧了，也转开了头。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen一只手搭在梯子上，仰头望着树屋。她不确定尝试和Root交谈是否是个好主意，但她不能什么都不做。Root已经有意无视她几个星期了，这让她难以忍受。Sameen对自己点了点头，爬上梯子。</p><p>最近几周，Root开始对Sameen的情感缺陷发表评论。每次Sameen试着和她交谈的时候，得到的回应不是“有什么意义？”就是“你不会理解的。”尽管如此，Sameen决意要陪在她身边。这是她的过失，她要设法予以弥补。</p><p>Sameen沿着露台来到门口，试着拧了下门把。门是锁着的。她敲了敲门，片刻的寂静之后，传来了脚步声。咔哒一声，Root打开了门，她穿着她最喜欢的狗狗T恤。</p><p>“你想怎样？”Root的脸上满是泪痕。“我不感兴趣。”</p><p>“Root，”Sameen把双手揣进兜里，“拜托了？和我谈谈。”</p><p>Root面无表情地盯着她。最终，她点点头向后退了些，让Sameen进了树屋。里面简直是一团糟。她们挪进来的那张双人床被推到了墙边，床铺没有整理过。Root的衣服扔得到处都是，她的所有其他东西也都散落在地上。但那些并不是吸引Sameen目光的东西。</p><p>“你的收音机。”Sameen低声说。她穿过房间，在地板上的碎片旁跪下。“发生了什么事？”</p><p>Root的声音冷淡而毫无起伏。“我再也不能听它了。已经不一样了。”</p><p>Sameen转头望着Root。“可你那么努力才造好它，为什么要毁掉？”</p><p>“如果我没法听了，那还有什么意义？”眼泪又顺着Root的脸颊流下，她看向别处，恼火地擦掉泪水。“一切都那么吵，那么不对劲，我他妈的没法停止哭泣。”</p><p>Sameen站起来穿过房间，把Root放在脸上的手拉开，试图直视她的双眼。Root一直把脸扭开，把Sameen留在她耳聋的那一侧。Sameen伸手把Root的脸转向自己。</p><p>“嘿，”她轻柔地说，“还没过多久呢。会好起来的，我知道会的。”</p><p>Root张着嘴盯着她。“这就是你想说的？‘会好起来的’？Wow，我怎么就想不到呢？”</p><p>Root挣脱Sameen的手，气冲冲地穿过房间，跑上楼梯去了第二层。Sameen注视着她的背影，不知道自己该不该跟上去。她闭上眼睛。</p><p>她想安慰Root。她想知道她们还是不是恋人关系，Root还会不会原谅她，所有的事还是否能回归常态。她试着想出一些安慰的话来让Root原谅她。也许那就是问题所在。她应该专注于让Root感觉好些，而不是想方设法让Root原谅她。对吧？</p><p>“你知道，”Root突然开口，把Sameen吓了一跳。“当你试图安慰别人的时候，最好是和他们待在同一个地方。”</p><p>“噢，”Sameen向前走了一步，“抱歉。我不确定……”</p><p>Root朝她皱眉，她站在楼梯顶上，手放在门上。Sameen不由自主地上下打量着她。她光着两条腿，Sameen可以看出她的两边膝盖都划破了，像是曾经摔在什么硬物上面。Root脸上的红色渐渐消退了。</p><p>“我只是，”Root叹了口气捋着自己的头发，“我现在没法理清楚我对你的感觉。”</p><p>Sameen吞咽了一下。她想说点什么，但Root的一记眼刀让她的声音卡在了喉咙里。</p><p>“我很生你的气，因为你让我妈妈被带走了。我还对自己很失望，因为我曾以为我终于找到了一个不会辜负我的人。”</p><p>Sameen再次往前走了一步。“Root——”</p><p>“不，”她举起双手，“我还没说完。”她等到Sameen点了点头，然后才继续。“和我亲近的每个人，我爸爸，Hanna，我妈妈，全都离开了我。不过，你没有。你就站在我面前，可我简直没法忍受你。”</p><p>Root摇了摇头，皱起脸。“我真希望能让你感受到我现在的感觉。让你明白失去一切是怎样的感觉。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“我也曾失去过一些东西。你不是唯一的孤儿，你知道的。”</p><p>“但我似乎是唯一会在意的孤儿。”</p><p>“这不公平。”Sameen喘了口气。她的腹部收紧直到发痛，她抱起双臂。“你明知道我尽力了。我的确想念我的父母。”</p><p>“可是你爱他们吗，Sameen？”</p><p>Sameen想要回答，但犹豫了。她想作出肯定的回答。她当然爱她的父母。但她什么也说不出来。她不确定那是真的。假如她不爱她的父母，她又怎能如此肯定自己爱着Root？她怎能确定现在的一切都会是永久不变的呢？她抬头望着Root，感觉焦虑得想吐。</p><p>“是啊，”Root叹息道，“我也是这么想的。”</p><p>Root脚步沉重地下了楼梯，踢开收音机的碎片穿过房间，倒在床上。Sameen抱起双臂。</p><p>“我很抱歉我不像你那么……感情敏锐。不是所有人都能像是一座不夜之城。”</p><p>Root坐起身，恼怒地用力拉起毯子盖住腿。“别那样跟我讲话。不要提我们旅行时候的事情。我们现在不是朋友。”</p><p>“听着，”Sameen低声吼道，“我很抱歉你的妈妈不在了，但你不能一直抓着我的缺陷不放。”她猛地把双手举到空中。“我在试着和你谈谈所有这些事。”</p><p>“嗯，你做得可不太成功。”Root怒道。“我在告诉你我需要什么，那就是要你走开。”</p><p>Sameen恼火地出了口气，但没有移动。“你还要生我的气多久？我怎样才能补偿你？”</p><p>Root停下拨弄毯子的手，抬头望着她。“‘还要多久……’Wow。你真的没明白，是吧？”</p><p>“没有！”Sameen喊道，双手紧握成拳。“我没有！我不明白！所以你才需要和我谈谈。你得告诉我该怎么做。”</p><p>Root摇摇头，身体没精打采地弯了下去。“我现在没法照顾你，Sameen。我没法成为你的情感。我只是……累了，而且我的头一直都很疼。”</p><p>“我不需要你成为我的情感。”Sameen说。“我只是想帮你。”</p><p>“我不想要你的帮助。我再说最后一遍，Sameen。走开。”</p><p>Sameen又盯着她看了片刻，然后转身离开了。她摔门而出，冲过露台，懒得去爬绳梯，直接跳了下去落到地上，脚踝扭了一下。她无视那疼痛，狂奔进房子，跑上二楼，把自己锁在卧室里。</p><p>Sameen贴着屋门滑了下去，坐到地上大声喘着气。Root太让她生气了，但她还是想去帮她。她想要Root重新好起来，想要她们的关系重新好起来。她用力紧闭双眼，感到不堪重负。Sameen把头砰地向后撞到门上。她恨这种感觉。</p><p>她睁开眼睛，向前爬到屋子中间，伸展开身体开始做俯卧撑。一。二。三。Sameen深呼吸着，把注意力集中在自己的身体上。她逐渐进入了健身的节奏，心率慢了下来。</p><p>她内心的风暴慢慢平息了，任由自己感到麻木。十五。十六。十七。她不要去想Root。她没有感情，也不会放任自己变得发狂。Sameen开始流汗，而当一滴泪水落到地上的时候，她把那归咎于得州恼人的酷热。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] AP课程：美国大学预修课程（Advanced Placement），是由美国大学理事会（The College Board）在高中阶段开设的具有大学水平的课程，主要适合计划在美国就读本科的高中生学习，在全世界范围内（包括美国本土）均可授课。</p><p>选修AP课程的好处有可以提高GPA、证明自己的学习能力有助于申请大学、可以抵大学的学分等等。</p><p>[2] AP美国历史课（APUSH），据说这门课特别难，已经成了网上的梗那种程度。这里有很多梗图http://www.offermachine.com/usgaozhong/zongjie/120345.html</p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S. </strong>提醒一下，这个文是HE！后面会好的。这才到全文的一半呢。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Not Ready to Make Nice 依然不愿和解</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Not Ready to Make Nice - The Chicks 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=17485955<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在队友的欢呼声中，Sameen望向看台。她们刚刚赢得了这赛季的第一场比赛，但她并没有兴致庆祝。她已经几周没有和Root交谈了，现在也没有在看台上找到她。Root以前从未缺席过任何一场比赛。</p><p>人群开始缓缓向场外移动，Sameen叹了口气。她该回家去，看看Root是否在家里。Joss突然跳到了Sameen的背上，她大笑着朝后踉跄了几步。Zoe咧嘴笑着出现在她面前。</p><p>“我们赢了！”Zoe欢呼一声，把马尾辫散开。“我早就知道我们会赢，但这还是很让人激动！”</p><p>Sameen面露微笑，扶着Joss的大腿背着她向更衣室走去。她猜想Root还在生她的气。但Root不来看她的比赛仍然让她很恼火，尤其是这学年她已经是副队长了。</p><p>“你和Root怎么样了？”Joss把下巴搁在Sameen的头上。“还是没什么变化吗？”</p><p>Zoe快步上前打开更衣室的门。</p><p>“还是没什么变化。”Sameen叹息道。“她还是一如既往地情绪化。”</p><p>Zoe领着她们走进更衣室，Sameen俯身放下Joss，心里纠结是在这里换衣服还是直接开车回家。她打开她的储物柜拿出手机。</p><p>“呃，”Zoe在她身后说，“John一直在给我发短信。”</p><p>Sameen转身看着她。“你们该给他一次机会，已经过了挺久了。他只不过是个笨蛋男生。”</p><p>“一个没教养的笨蛋男生。”Joss抱怨着，沉重地坐到长凳上开始脱鞋。“他觉得他是我们三个人的关系中最重要的一部分，但实际上他根本就是最不重要的那个。”</p><p>“而且，”Zoe补充道，把她的手机丢到长凳上，翘起一只脚，“到现在他都还没有道歉。”她开始解钉鞋的鞋带。</p><p>Sameen解锁了手机，点开她和Root的消息界面。“也许你就应该让他坐下来，和他好好谈谈。”</p><p>“也许你就应该让Root坐下来——”</p><p>“别说了。”Sameen嗤笑。“我试过了。我现在还在尝试。”</p><p>Joss和Zoe向她投来悲伤的微笑。Sameen转过身看着手机，翻看最近一个月的消息记录。许多条蓝色的消息划过，中间只是偶尔才有回复。她几个星期以来都在给Root发消息，有些时候只是问个好，看会不会得到回应，但有些时候她会说一下她当天的经历，或是讲讲她遇到了某些让她想起Root的东西。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，点开键盘。也许Root会告诉她自己在哪里，她们可以碰面。不过她怀疑并不会这样；最近情况只是越来越差。</p><p>她把手机放回储物柜里，抬头看向另外两个女生。“你们今晚想过来吗？我知道你们正在躲着John之类的，但咱们可以看个电影？”</p><p>“噢~，Shaw，”Zoe微笑看着她，“你是寂寞了吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Sameen怒道，把自己的T恤从头顶扯下。“提议已被撤回。”</p><p>Joss打了一下她的肩膀。“太晚了。我们会来的。”</p><p>“你觉得你的床能同时挤得下我们三个人吗？它比那个充气床垫要舒服多了。”Zoe从她的储物柜里拿出衣服。“我敢打赌，你肯定没有同时和两个女孩一起睡过。”</p><p>Sameen坏笑起来。“你觉得我搞不定你们两个？”</p><p>“Oh my god，”Joss倒吸一口气，“一次三人行！”</p><p>“不。”Sameen举起双手，而Joss和Zoe相视一笑。“我只是开个玩笑。我不——没门。”</p><p>Zoe坐在长凳上撅起嘴。“太糟了。我们做过的爱比你多多了。我们可以教你一些技巧。”</p><p>“不必了。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“但还是谢谢你。”</p><p>她们换好衣服走出更衣室。Sameen又查看了一下手机，没有Root的消息。她抬头望着乌云密布的天空。无论Root在哪，她回家的时候都要被淋个透湿了。</p><p>想到Root会被雨淋到，Sameen面露坏笑。Root最近太刻薄了，活该倒一次霉。她摇了摇头，打消了这个念头。Root可能会在雨中受伤，尤其是如果她在开着鲁斯。雷声可能会惊吓到她，她可能会出车祸。</p><p>“快点啊！”Joss站在Sameen的车旁边喊道。“你的老破车需要手动开锁，记得吗？”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen踮着脚走下楼梯，Bear跟在她脚边。现在将近凌晨三点，她在几分钟之前饿醒了。与Zoe和Joss一起入睡终究不是太糟，不再独自一人睡在她的大床上挺好的。已经有段时间没人陪她了，在车里和Root睡了两个月之后，那张床显得过于宽敞。</p><p>Bear的爪子踩在木地板上发出响亮的吧嗒声，Sameen回身对他发出嘘声让他安静点。她穿过走廊进了厨房，懒得开灯；炉灶上计时器的绿色微光照亮了厨房。她打开冰箱拿出一些披萨卷（pizza rolls），在这种时候她的必选零食。Bear钻进她两腿中间，她把披萨卷摆在一个托盘上放进微波炉。启动微波炉后，她跳起来坐到橱柜上等待，把脚搭在Bear背上用脚趾抚摸他。</p><p>Sameen昨晚没有听到Root回家。她和那两个女生上床睡觉之前，外面开始下起大雨，她估计Root回来以后就直接去树屋里了。她想着在雷雨中待在房子外面的树屋里会不会很吓人。单侧听力丧失会使人难以准确定位声源方向。她查过一些资料来试着更好地理解Root的情况。但愿Root不会开始讨厌雨天。</p><p>她扫了一眼微波炉，跳下柜台赶在滴声响起之前关掉了计时，拿起一个披萨卷丢给Bear。她听到大门打开的声音，把托盘放到岛柜上。</p><p>Bear跑在前面，她来到走廊里看到是Root，在门口微弱的灯光下正在拉开被雨浸透的皮夹克的拉链。Root把它挂到衣钩上，转过身，发现Sameen时被吓得一跳。</p><p>“天啊，”Root把一只手按在胸口低声说，“你吓到我了。我没想到还会有人没睡。”</p><p>“你这是刚到家吗？”Sameen抱起双臂问。“都三点了。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，踢掉脚上的鞋。“你又不是我妈。别装得好像你是一样。”</p><p>她跑上楼梯去了二楼，Sameen望着她的背影，转身重新走向厨房。Bear来回看看她们两个，小跑着来到Sameen脚边坐下，抬起一只爪子碰碰她的膝盖。她低头看过来之后，他跳起来开始跑向Root那边。</p><p>“不，小子。”Sameen悄声说，走回厨房和披萨卷那里。“留在我这里。”</p><p>Root住在树屋里这件事的最大缺点是Sameen永远都不知道她什么时候在家。过去几周里她试过几次去找Root，敲了树屋的门但Root没有回应。Sameen之前估计那是因为Root不想和她讲话，但现在她意识到Root可能根本就不在里面。</p><p>她拿起一个披萨卷轻轻捏在手里。如果Root没在家，她会去哪？她会去那个山坡吗？或者那个废弃车厢？她们回Bishop之后，Sameen还没去过那里。如果不是和Root一起去，感觉会很奇怪。自从她和Tomas分手以来，她从没有独自去过那边。</p><p>她叹息一声拿起托盘进了走廊，低声吹了个口哨叫Bear跟上，然后朝楼上走去，一边往嘴里塞着披萨卷。到达二楼之后，她听到淋浴的水声，不禁面露微笑；在不让自己生病这方面，Root真的很厉害。</p><p>她犹豫了片刻，还是转身走进浴室，里面的热气扑面而来。她把她的托盘放到洗手台上，关上房门。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen嚼着又一个披萨卷问。“我可以待在这里吗？”</p><p>没有回答。Sameen耸耸肩，把它当作了默认。她俯身擦了一下镜子，看着自己的脸。她在刚刚过去的夏天晒出的小麦色几乎没有消退，她拉着自己的上衣露出肩膀，想看看泳衣印是不是还在。</p><p>“还记得你那次的晒伤有多严重吗？”Sameen轻声笑了。“你那么擅长涂防晒霜，但只要往湖里一跳，你就完了。不过它们好得挺快的。不用谢。”</p><p>她转过身倚在洗手台边，又拿起一个卷。Bear伸出一只爪子搭在她的膝盖上，于是她把手里的卷喂给了他。</p><p>“我知道你肯定还在生我的气，”Sameen点点头，“我明白，但我希望你没有那么恨我了。已经过了差不多一个月了，挺久了，不是吗？你妈妈的那件事，我很抱歉。你知道的，对吧？”</p><p>仍然没有回应。她挠了挠额头，试图想出点话来说。平时一般都是Root来开始话题，Sameen只要跟着就好了。她决定不再说了，撑着洗手台边缘坐了上去。她吃着又一个披萨卷，叹了口气，脚跟轻轻敲打身下的柜门。</p><p>她想起了上一个冬天，那时她们经常像现在这样洗澡。Root会先去淋浴，同时Sameen会在洗手台上坐着。然后她去淋浴，而Root做面部护理；作为一个不在意自己外表的人，Root确实有一套复杂的晚间惯例活动。</p><p>Sameen很期待有一天她们可以一起淋浴。她知道John和那两个女生会一起淋浴，虽然不是三个人同时一起。她和Root也可以一起洗；她们甚至可以尝试在淋浴间做爱。</p><p>水被关掉了，Sameen站起来。Root拉开浴帘看到了Sameen，尖叫一声用手遮住自己。Sameen困惑地向后退了一步。Root闭上双眼深深吸气。</p><p>“什么鬼，Sameen？”她嘶声说，扯过一条浴巾裹住身体。“你吓到我了！”</p><p>Sameen垂下眉毛。“我在这里待了有一会儿了。我刚才在跟你讲话。”</p><p>Root站在淋浴间里瞪着她。“我在淋浴的时候听不见你说话。很明显。”</p><p>“对。”Sameen叹息道。“抱歉。”</p><p>浴室的门猛地打开了，John冲了进来，他只穿了一条红色平角裤，以拿棒球棒的姿势举着一个长曲棍球（lacrosse）奖杯。Sameen翻了个白眼。</p><p>“放轻松，怪胎。我只是吓了她一跳。”</p><p>“哦。”John放低了手中的奖杯。“我担心有人闯进了家里。你没事吧，Root？”</p><p>“让她出去。”</p><p>Sameen僵住了，没有转身去看Root。与其他人的近距离突然显得难以承受，她推开John出了浴室，呼吸着走廊里凉爽些的空气。每当Root不希望她在身边的时候还是会让她感到意外，而且远比她想象中更加伤人。</p><p>Zoe和Joss从她的房间里探出头，看起来睡眼惺忪又茫然。Zoe抓住Sameen的手把她拉进房间。Sameen抵抗住回头看一眼浴室的冲动，关上屋门，沉重地坐进桌前的椅子里。Bear在她脚边卧下。</p><p>“怎么了？”Joss揉着眼睛问。“我听见喊叫声。”</p><p>Sameen用手抹了把脸。“Root在淋浴间里，我吓到她了。她听不见我讲话。”</p><p>“噢，”Zoe打了个哈欠，“Whoops。”</p><p>Sameen看着她们两个爬回床上躺下，搂抱在一起。这让她想起和Root在RBG的后座相拥而眠的那些日子。</p><p>“你要回床上来吗？”Joss拍着身旁的空位问。</p><p>Sameen摇摇头站起身。“不了，我想去客厅里坐一会儿。”</p><p>Joss点点头，低下头用脸去蹭Zoe。Sameen没法再看她们了。她出了房间，轻拍大腿叫Bear跟上，然后开始下楼。她回头瞥了一眼浴室，发现门已经关上了，门缝下漏出灯光。她叹了口气。</p><p>去烦扰Root显得越来越说不过去了，她一边想着一边走下最后一节台阶，转进客厅。她重重地倒在沙发上（在黑暗中差点没找到它），听见Bear也在她身边的地上卧下了。</p><p>她最终总得正视Root的拒绝；她不能一直这样追在她后面。然而，给Root想要的空间还是让她觉得很艰难。Sameen不想让她感受不到别人的支持，但无论Sameen做了什么尝试，Root都不予回应。Root现在没兴趣做朋友，这让Sameen感到愤怒。</p><p>假如Sameen当时没有报警，Root会怎么样？Mrs. Groves仍有可能用那个木槌打了她。她仍有可能失去听力。Sameen贴着沙发垫怒冲冲地皱起脸，然后翻身仰躺。</p><p>如果Root永远不会原谅她，那她该怎么办？逐渐放下？去和另外的人约会？这些她都不愿意；她只想要Root。</p><p>客厅的灯突然被打开了，Sameen不得不在亮光中眯起眼。她坐起来把脚从沙发边缘垂下去。Root抱着枕头和一条毯子站在门口，她肯定刚翻过放床上用品的衣柜。</p><p>“我打算在这里睡。”Root抬手去拽自己的耳朵。“因为外面在下雨。”</p><p>Sameen站起身指着沙发。“你来吧。我回楼上去。”</p><p>Root点点头，绕过她，把东西放到沙发上，然后弯下腰抚摸Bear。他打了个滚仰面朝天，向她露出肚子。</p><p>Sameen瞪了他一眼。“小叛徒。”</p><p>“你刚才说了什么吗？”Root问。“我听不见。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道。”Sameen厉声说。她闭上眼睛。“对不起。我只是累了。”</p><p>她转身要走，但听到Root开始说话，于是不安地停下脚步转回身子。</p><p>“嘿，”Root把一缕头发撩到耳后，“你可以留在这儿。和我一起。如果你不想回楼上的话。”</p><p>“在沙发上吗？”Sameen怀疑地问。“它没那么大。”</p><p>Root耸耸肩试图微笑。“我们一起分享过更小的空间。还记得那个汽车旅馆吗？在爱达荷州，海滩主题的那个？”</p><p>Sameen微笑起来，放松了一些。“是啊，在沙漠里的那个？它有双人床。”</p><p>“说是双人床也太宽容了。”Root轻笑道。她拿起毯子在沙发上铺开。“关灯吧。”</p><p>Sameen关掉客厅的灯，小心翼翼地回到沙发边上。等Root躺好之后，她坐下来把腿伸进毯子下面。Root伸出双臂从她身后环抱住她，Sameen感觉很安心，就像她能够相信一切都会好起来了。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Root叹息道。“我最近过得很艰难。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“我知道。我想帮你。”</p><p>“我想让你帮我。”</p><p>Sameen等着Root再说些什么，但身后只有沉默。她叹了口气闭上双眼，任由耳边Root温热的呼吸让自己平静下来，渐渐沉入睡乡。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen惊醒过来，Bear从她胸口处跳了下去。她揉着眼睛坐起来，想确定自己的位置。她记起昨晚自己是在Root身旁入睡的，但向身后摸去发现是空的；Root肯定是在她醒来之前就离开了。</p><p>她站起来伸展身体，大声叹气。Mrs. Reese走进客厅。</p><p>“你起来了！你要先去跑步吗，还是我去给你做点东西吃？”</p><p>“Root在这里吗？”Sameen蹲下抚摸Bear。“她很晚才回家。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese点点头。“John已经告诉我昨晚的事了。我觉得她已经出门去了。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen耸肩。“我就吃早餐吧。我可以之后再去锻炼。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese伸出一只手搭在她肩上。“你还好吗？我知道这对你来说也很艰难。”</p><p>“没有Root那么艰难，所以我还好。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese用同情的眼神看着她。Sameen后退一步躲开她，搓搓双手。</p><p>“我觉得我还是要去跑个步。给我留点早饭就好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Do Better 做得更好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Do Better - Chris Brown 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=29357020<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen站在Root的门前，犹豫着举起拳头。她带了一个X形的蛋糕以示和好的姿态，甚至还戴了一顶红色假发。如果这都不能让Root开口和她讲话，那她真的不知道该怎样才行了。</p><p>她咽了口唾沫，敲敲门，然后重新用双手捧着装蛋糕的托盘。Root踩在木地板上的沉重脚步声由远及近，门猛地开了。</p><p>“嘿…”眼看着Root心烦意乱地跑回了树屋里，Sameen的声音越来越小。</p><p>她用肩膀推开门缓步走了进去，踌躇地停在房间中央。Root正在往床上的一个包里塞着各种东西，她穿着短裤和雨靴，一副要出门的样子。</p><p>“我带了礼物给你。”Sameen说。“一个蛋糕和一次拍照的机会。”</p><p>Root把一些线缆塞进包里，回头看了一眼。她大笑着转身看着Sameen。</p><p>“你真的戴了那个史考莉的假发。”Root摇了摇头。“Wow。”</p><p>Sameen咧嘴笑了，甩头让假发上下晃动。“如果这都不算是个善意的表示，那什么才算呢？而且还有…”她伸出双臂把她的X档案蛋糕递到对方面前，“一个蛋糕。我们错过了几周前的两周年友谊纪念日，但我想我还是可以做点什么。”</p><p>Root抿起嘴。身为这一方让Sameen感到有些怪异。她记起甩了Tomas之后，他连续几星期都一直在给她发短信。她咬紧牙。这根本就不一样；她爱Root，Root也爱她。但愿如此。</p><p>“我现在很忙。”Root终于开口说道，又回去收拾她的包。“没时间吃蛋糕。”</p><p>“可是……我……”Sameen气急败坏地说，“这蛋糕是我自己烤的，Mrs. Reese完全没帮忙。上面还裹了一层奶油芝士。”</p><p>“我很高兴你在利用这段时间自我提升。”Root尖刻地说。她把一些衣服塞进包里。“我最近也在自我提升。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，把假发的刘海从眼前拨开。“我不明白这话是什么意思。”</p><p>“意思是，”Root瞪着她，“我正在搞一个项目。自己一个人搞。没有你插手。实际上，你不在的时候我的进度更快。”</p><p>“之前我们在一起的时候你也做过很多东西。”Sameen抗议道。“你造了那个电脑。你总会看NASA的网站。呃…还记得你造的那个机器人吗？Lionel给你买了用具包的那个。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，拉上她的包的拉链。“我不是那个意思。我以前不像现在那么有创新思路。现在我在试验太阳能技术和数字化显示。”</p><p>“在哪里？”</p><p>“这和你无关。”Root把头发甩到肩膀后面。“你又不是——”</p><p>“你妈妈。行吧，我懂了。”Sameen面露怒容。“我是你最好的朋友，Root，也是你的女朋友，但愿吧。我在乎你。”她畏缩了一下。“尽我所能。”</p><p>Root向她迈了一步，眼里满是怒火。Sameen以前从未见过她这副表情。Root显得比实际更成熟也更强硬，Sameen几乎要认不出她了。</p><p>“我怎样才能让你那迟钝的脑袋明白，我现在没兴趣做你的朋友？”Root伸手想推Sameen的胸口，随后她的怒气消散了，吞咽了一下。“我知道你只会让我失望，离开我，辜负我，你只不过和其他所有人一样。好吧，几乎和其他所有人一样。人类不是什么好东西，Sameen。具有感情的人类不是，你当然也不是。”</p><p>Sameen咆哮着把蛋糕摔到地上。Root后跳躲开飞溅的奶油，低头震惊地盯着地面。Sameen扯下头上的假发向Root扔去。</p><p>“我明白了！”她吼道。“我明白了。是我不够好。你比我好太多了。行吧。”</p><p>Root凝视着蛋糕的残骸，叹了口气。“Sameen，你为它付出了那么多。”</p><p>“我也为我们付出了很多。我不想就那么抛弃一切。”</p><p>Root转身回到床边，丢下那顶假发，拿起她的包。她抚摸着深蓝色的床单。</p><p>“我现在的状态很不好。这应该挺明显吧。”她把背包的带子甩到肩上，转过身。“我不能给你承诺任何东西。我不知道一个月或者更久以后我会想要什么，但现在……我需要自己的空间。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“你已经有空间好几个月了。我一直在给你空间！”</p><p>“疗愈是没有时间限制的，Sameen！”Root喊道，用力把双手甩到空中。“我身上又没有一个按下去就会变好的神奇开关。”她叹息着闭上双眼，肩膀垂了下来。“你就相信我吧。我正在处理这些事。”</p><p>“是啊。你正在处理和那些奇怪线缆有关的什么东西。”Sameen嗤笑。“就当我什么都没说过。享受你的蛋糕吧。”</p><p>她绷紧下巴，转身离开了树屋。Root在身后喊她，但她没有回头。</p><p>Root太他妈的不可理喻了，Sameen这样想着，飞快爬下绳梯，朝房子走去。‘我正在处理这些事。’嗯，是啊。从她的妈妈离开到现在已经过了快三个月了，Root还是不肯讲她的感受。</p><p>Sameen砰地摔上房门，跺着脚穿过走廊开始上楼。Root想要空间？Sameen可以给她。她可以拥有世上他妈的所有空间。Sameen不关心Root都在树屋里做什么。她绝对不关心Root带着那些线缆要去什么神秘地方做什么事情。</p><p>她冲进自己的房间，大力摔上门。Root并不是Sameen生活中最重要的人；她也许觉得她是，但她错了。Sameen的生活中还有别的人，比如Mrs. Reese，John，Lionel，还有Bear。</p><p>她绕着房间来回踱步，而后转向她的书桌，咆哮着扑过去把桌上的一切都撞到地上。她正在做的那个小发动机摔到地上砸花了木地板。那是为Root的摩托车准备的，她的另一个友好表示；既然很明显Root他妈的一点都不在意她，现在它显得毫无意义了。</p><p>她环顾四周想再找点可以破坏的东西。她的书架上的一本书吸引了她的目光：《蝇王》。那是Root给她朗读过的第一本书，是在情人节的时候——她们的第一个情人节——当时Root来Lambert汽修店里找她。</p><p>她扯下那本书扔向房间对面，看到它砰地砸在墙上，感觉好受了些。她回到书架边又抓起一本书，然后又一本，直到对面的墙角堆起了一座小山。她盯着那堆书，费力地喘息。</p><p>这还不够。Root使她如此发狂，这在以前曾是件好事，但现在这让她想拿刀去刺什么东西。她闭上眼，试图回忆自己上一次这么愤怒是在什么时候。</p><p>她回想起了那一天，不禁愤怒地皱眉。那是她十岁左右的时候，就在她爸爸离世前不久。她们一家当时在商场里，她的妈妈正在给她讲一个王子和公主的故事。公主住在一座高高的城堡里，而王子来自一个遥远的国度。他漂洋过海不远万里而来，只为面见公主，赢得她的爱情。</p><p>Sameen当然知道这个故事，因为她的妈妈总会讲它，但她喜欢听上一遍又一遍。就在她的妈妈讲到王子爬上城堡把他最宝贵的东西，也就是他的心交给公主的那部分时，一个男孩撞上了Sameen，把她撞倒在地。</p><p>她并没有大哭或做出正常孩子会有的任何反应，而是扑到那个小孩身上把他摔倒在地，用拳头狠狠地揍他的脸，直到被她爸爸拽开。那个故事被他毁了，她如此狂怒以至于毫不关心后果，根本没考虑后果。</p><p>她甩了甩头把自己拉回现实。还不够。她需要更多。她望向Root的书架，皱起眉头；Root的妈妈离开后，她们把Root的所有东西都拿了过来。现在她的大部分东西都在树屋里，但她的很多书还在这里。</p><p>她走过去看着那个书架，上面的书主要是关于计算机或者外星生物的，还有很多六十年代的蕾丝边爱情小说。她从来没读过那些爱情小说，它们在她眼里太没价值了，但Root热爱它们。夏天的旅途中，她背诵过其中的一些床戏片段。那挺火辣的，虽然是以一种书呆子气的方式。</p><p>Sameen伸手从书架上拿下其中一本书。它们要是出了什么事，Root真的会很难过的。她带着幸灾乐祸的笑撕下书的封面，把它往肩膀后面一丢，又抓起一本书也撕坏了它。</p><p>她从另一层上扯下六本书，想着Root眼里的怒气，奋力哼了一声把它们丢向墙角。Root甚至都不想来这里，所以她的东西也都根本不该待在这里。她把书架上的书全部摔到了地上，然后伸手去够她头顶的那一层。</p><p>她的手指触到了一个凉凉的东西，踮起脚尖把它拿了下来。那是经历了Tomas的事她们重归于好之后，她送给Root的雪花玻璃球。内沙布尔，她妈妈的家乡。</p><p>她用力握紧了它的底座。她可以毁掉它而没有任何感觉，不会感到失去或后悔或愧疚。但Root会。也许不是立刻就会，但几个月或一年之后，等到她不再这么过分的时候，她会发现这个雪花玻璃球不见了，会想念它。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，把它放回架子上。它挺贵的，而且她没必要搞持久战。</p><p>有人敲了敲她的门。</p><p>“呃，Shaw？”John的声音说。“你在里面没事吧？”</p><p>“我没事。”Sameen厉声说。“走开。”她意识到自己听起来就像Root，翻了个白眼。“感谢关心，不过我没事。”</p><p>“我想知道你想不想订些披萨。”他提议道。“也许咱们也可以聊聊？”</p><p>她现在最不想做的事就是聊聊。她想徒手砸碎她的电视机。她想看看自己是不是够强壮可以把书桌拆成碎片。她想……和Root一起在屋顶上吃着蛋糕看星星。</p><p>“好吧。”她叹了口气。“但这次你请客。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. If I Ever Feel Better 如果我还会感觉好一些</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：If I Ever Feel Better – Phoenix 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=4877806<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen把手中的塑料杯举到唇边，环顾四周。派对上的每个人都为万圣夜盛装打扮，但她选择了舒适的普通服装，没有穿戏服。没有Root和她相配，穿戏服显得有些没意义。她把手插进宽松运动裤的兜里，又抿了一口啤酒，头已经开始发晕。</p><p>她望见John和那两个女生正在客厅对面跳舞。Zoe和Joss在John周围绕着圈跳舞，Sameen望着他试图跟着节拍舞动，暗自窃笑。她们三人几周前和好了，现在她们间的纽带似乎比以往更加深刻。Sameen只希望她和Root之间也会发生同样的事。</p><p>她怒冲冲地喝完手中的酒，转身去拿下一杯，但摇晃了一下，撞到了一个人身上。她抬头看去准备道歉，但看清是谁之后就面露怒容。</p><p>“走路看着点，Hersch。”她含混不清地说。“不是所有人都他妈像个巨人。”</p><p>Hersch坏笑起来。“我可不是巨人，Shaw。只是你个子太小了。”</p><p>Sameen被冒犯地往后退了一步。“拜托？我可以把你的屎都打出来，傻X。”</p><p>“嘿，”Hersch举起双手说，“那只是个玩笑。对不起。”</p><p>Sameen咽了口唾沫，斜眼瞪着他。他表现得很友好……太友好了。“你觉得你是个比我更好的人，是吗？”</p><p>Hersch摇了摇头，对这个问题感到迷茫。“什么？不是。我现在不想和你打架，仅此而已。”</p><p>“如果我想打呢？”</p><p>“不。”Hersch把双手搭在她的肩上。“我知道你在为Root的事心烦。关于她妈妈的事，我很抱歉。”</p><p>Sameen抬手甩开他。“你很抱歉？给酗酒者卖酒的可是你爸的酒吧。”</p><p>Hersch皱了一下脸，点点头。“我知道，我跟他谈过这件事了。他每天也不是很……清醒。”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen耸肩。她觉得脖子开始发热。她已经喝了多少了？“唔……告诉他别再做那种事了。”</p><p>“好吧，Shaw。你知道，”他轻蔑地补充道，“我没想到你会这样。”</p><p>Sameen手中的塑料杯发出响亮的嘎吱声，她惊讶地低头望去，发现杯子被捏坏了，碎裂的边缘很锋利。她丢开破碎的杯子任其摔在地板上，重新瞪着Hersch。</p><p>“什么？没想到什么？”</p><p>他抱起双臂。“你最近很情绪化。总是一点就炸。”</p><p>“我他妈又不是块石头。”她咆哮起来，他的话戳到了痛处。“我也会思考事情。我不是个怪物。”</p><p>“我没有说你是。”Hersch叹了口气，额头皱了起来。“只是你平时对任何事情都无动于衷。也许Root治好了你。”</p><p>她挺直身子，呲出牙齿。“我没有毛病。你最好管好自己的嘴，免得被我打烂。”</p><p>Hersch至少还比较懂事，听到这话之后知道退缩。他转身要走，但Lambert出现在旁边，揽住他的肩膀不让他离开。</p><p>“嘿，Shaw！”Lambert醉醺醺地咧嘴笑着，“早知道打头会造成听障，我以前在体育课上就该瞄得更准一点！”</p><p>这是最后一根稻草。Sameen冲过去撞到Lambert身上，两人一起砰的倒地。她骑在对方身上，双手揪着他的上衣把他拉起来，然后使出全身力气把他摔回地板上。他的大声痛哼只让她露齿而笑，头脑完全被被酒精和怒火笼罩。</p><p>她举起拳头砸在他脸上，指节传来的刺痛感觉就像复仇。她的脸在狂怒中扭曲，一拳又一拳打在对方头上。打断他鼻子的时候，她听到骨头嘎吱作响。</p><p>两条强有力的胳膊把她的双臂固定在身侧，把她抱了起来。她奋力挣扎，但身后的人块头比她大多了，她没法挣脱。那好像是John，打架时被他拖走的感觉现在已经变得熟悉了。</p><p>他抱着她向外面走去，她一路又踢腿又尖叫，甚至都不清楚自己在喊什么，只希望那是些狠话。Lambert是活该，她刚才揍得还不够。他甚至还没有失去知觉。</p><p>他们出了房子，闷热潮湿的十月空气马上就让她开始冒汗。John把她扔在草坪上，她想站起来，但脚滑了一下，随后终于咒骂着站起身，重新转向房子打算冲进去，把所有挡路的人都揍扁。</p><p>她发现了拿着一根长水管的Joss，几秒后水柱就打在她腹部，她又被撞倒在地。她呸呸地吐着水转了个身，让水柱冲刷自己后背而不是脸部。清凉的水使她的头脑清醒了一点，她认输地举起双手。</p><p>水被关掉了，Sameen翻身仰躺，用手抹着脸。Joss把水管丢到地上，脚步沉重地走过来。</p><p>“你不能再干这种破事了，Shaw。”Joss怒视着她。“你最近在球场上一直表现得很暴力。在学校里、在派对上也是这样。”</p><p>“我的状态不好。”Sameen低吼道，坐了起来。</p><p>Joss抱起双臂。“我知道。很明显，那些事我都清楚。但那不意味着你可以变得冲动鲁莽。你比少管所里的那些家伙也强不了多少。马上停止这种行为，否则我就把你踢出球队。”</p><p>Sameen挣扎着站起身。“你不能这样！我是副队长！”</p><p>Joss指向她身后的Zoe。“我们还有别的人选。你不是无可替代的。”</p><p>Sameen想像着Root用另一个人替代她，腹部缩紧了。那不可能发生，对吧？假如Root没兴趣和Sameen在一起，她大概也不会有兴趣和别人在一起。是吧？</p><p>“好了。”John说着走过来。“我要带Sameen去健身房。”</p><p>“健身房？”她问，头依然有点晕。“现在都10点了吧。”</p><p>John耸耸肩，抓着她的胳膊肘拉着她向街上走去。“我有钥匙。”</p><p>“健身房的？我以为我就算是个坏小孩了。”Sameen嘲笑地说。</p><p>两人沿着回家的那条街向前走，John一直紧抓着她的胳膊以免她溜走。</p><p>过了一会儿之后，John把他的车停进Bishop健身房的停车场。Sameen没精打采地缩在座位上，瞪着车窗外。这太傻了。John觉得重量训练可以让她平静下来？她早就过了那个阶段了。而且，喝酒带来的舒适感已经渐渐消退，她开始感到头疼。</p><p>John把车熄了火，打开车门开始钻出去。发现Sameen没有动，他伸手过来帮她解开安全带。她翻了个白眼下车，把车门摔上。他们朝正门走去，Sameen使劲跺着穿着运动鞋的脚，把脚步声弄得尽可能地响。</p><p>她跟在John身后走进健身房，他打开里面的灯，她不得不眯起眼睛。他们建好树屋、Mrs. Reese给她买了哑铃之后她就没有来过这里了。这里还像她记忆中的一样差劲。等她上大学以后，一定要找个更好的健身房。</p><p>这个健身房是打通的一整个房间，中间有一座拳击台。有那么一会，Sameen估计John会带她到那上面去。她不露声色地评估了一下他，觉得虽然有些难度，但她可以把他放倒。不过他没有走向拳击台，而是带她来到一个吊在天花板上的沙袋前面。</p><p>“我来做你的健身搭档。”John说，从他的背包里拿出一双拳击手套扔给她。“你一边打沙袋一边听着。”</p><p>“听着？”Sameen翻着白眼戴上手套。“听什么？”</p><p>“听我讲话。”</p><p>John抵住沙袋站好，Sameen来到另一侧，踮起脚尖上下活动了一下。她试图把注意力集中在自己身体上，但挥出的第一击毫无力道。青肿的指关节打在沙袋上，她痛得皱了下脸。她叹了口气，后退一步摘下手套，把湿漉漉的头发挽成一个发髻。</p><p>她期待地望向John。“嗯？”</p><p>“我知道Root正在经历什么样的艰难时期，”他轻柔地说，“也知道你经历了什么。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，重新戴上手套。她恢复了拳击的预备姿势。“我很怀疑。”</p><p>“你就不好奇我爸爸在哪吗？”他挑眉问道。</p><p>“算是吧。”Sameen一拳打向沙袋。“你和妈妈都没怎么说起过他。”</p><p>John露出笑容，调整了一下站姿。“你有时会叫她妈妈，这真好。她对此非常高兴。”</p><p>“她是我们共同的妈妈，兄弟。不要过度解读。”</p><p>“我爸爸在我11岁时过世了，也就是……你和Lionel过来的四年之前。”</p><p>Sameen瞥了他一眼。他的额头皱了起来，看起来很悲伤。她又打了一下沙袋，这次更加用力。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”</p><p>John耸耸肩，肩膀绷得很紧。“我基本上已经走出来了。都过了七年了。不过有的时候我确实会很想念他。他是一位军人。”</p><p>“我爸爸也是军人。”Sameen主动说道。她咬紧牙，连续快速击打了几次沙袋。“你以后也打算参军吗？”</p><p>“应该不会。”John叹息道。“我估计那样会让妈妈很难过。不过我计划毕业后去当警察。”</p><p>“哦是吗？”她划着小圈甩动胳膊。“Zoe和Joss呢？你们有没有共同的计划？你们再过几个月就都要毕业了。”</p><p>他点头微笑。“我们都要搬去大学城（College Station）。Zoe和Joss准备申请得州A&amp;M大学，Zoe想读政治学专业，Joss是法学。她们想做对社会有益的事。”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑了。她开始以稳定的节奏打沙袋，砰砰的声音在房间里回荡。“听起来很合适。你们已经计划好了，真不错。”</p><p>“是啊。”他赞同道，片刻后又补充了一句：“我刚才在说我爸爸去世的事。”</p><p>“对。抱歉。”</p><p>John又变换了站姿，重新抓好沙袋。“没关系。我是想说，他去世之后我变得相当消沉。妈妈经历了一段艰难时光，而我开始在学校里惹麻烦。我到了九年级才开始快速长高，之前我的个子一直很小。”</p><p>“真不爽，我错过了那个时候。”Sameen喘着气说，肌肉开始酸痛发热。</p><p>“我可没有。”John笑了起来。“我那时经常打架……然后打输。我当时像你一样个子很小，但并没有你这么强壮。最后我妈妈送我去看心理治疗师。治疗师建议我去参与一项运动——我选了长曲棍球——而且我开始去健身房锻炼。”</p><p>“我也是因为类似的原因才开始踢足球的。”Sameen说。“我的寄养家庭里的爸爸说，我得学着另找一种方式去发泄精力，不然就等着进少管所吧。初中男生总是管不住自己的手，又不是我的错。”她后退一步，瞥了一眼John。“抱歉。你接着说。”</p><p>John从沙袋旁退开，把双手插进身上戏服的口袋里。他打扮成了天行者卢克的样子；他本来想当汉·索罗，但被Joss抢了先。他看起来很帅，Sameen心想，他脸上的胡茬让他显得比实际年龄更成熟。她面露微笑，真不敢相信他明年就要去上大学了。</p><p>“唔，”John用靴子尖抠着地板，“我发现我妈妈没有像我一样逐渐走出阴影，于是我告诉她，她需要去看心理治疗师。那对我帮助很大，我觉得应该也能帮到她。”</p><p>“那挺好的。”Sameen点头。“她去了吗？”</p><p>“她确实去了。”John沉思地答道。“我问她为什么心理治疗没有起作用，她说是有作用的，但她知道我再过几年就要去上大学，到那时她就真的只剩自己一个人了。”</p><p>“噢。”</p><p>Sameen挠挠脖子，考虑着这句话。她从来没有认真想过Mrs. Reese为什么会收养他们。事情就那样发生了，Sameen很高兴能有个稳定的地方居住，不用在一个个寄养家庭之间被踢来踢去。如果非要说出个理由，她也许会说那是为了让John多几个伴。</p><p>Sameen叹了口气，在地上坐下，把双腿在面前伸直，凉爽的水泥地贴着她汗湿的皮肤。怪不得John会想和她谈谈；她最近把自己封闭了起来，任由对Root的愤怒占据内心。然而她并非独自一人，就算没有Root，她也有可以谈心的人。</p><p>“嗯。”她示意John坐下。“继续讲。”</p><p>“我告诉她去领养几个年纪小一点的孩子，”他冲Sameen使了个眼色，“没想到来的是你们这两个充满负能量的渣渣。”</p><p>Sameen大笑起来，开始摘掉拳击手套。“是啊，我们是……坏脾气的一家人。不过，Lionel还不错。小伙挺有潜力。”</p><p>“他确实是。”John微笑着赞同。“我真高兴你一直和他一起锻炼，那让他很开心。”</p><p>她翻了个白眼，把手套扔还给他。“随便吧。他很需要朋友。”</p><p>“等你这个愤怒的时期过去以后，也许咱们三个可以更经常的一起出去玩。你最近有时间，我也可以挤一些时间出来。我希望我走之后咱们还一直保持联系。”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头看着他，最后一丝怒气也消失不见了。她不愿去想他就要离开家了。那会让她有种奇怪的感觉，和Root引起的感觉并不一样，但有点相似。她会想念他的。</p><p>“呃。”她叹息着在地上躺下。“我不够复杂，应对不来这些事。”</p><p>“不，我觉得你是太复杂了。”John站起来走到她身边。“来，我们回家吧。我会给那两个女生发短信，咱们可以一起在客厅里看个电影。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，向上伸出手，让他把自己拉起来。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen在沙发上蠕动了一下，把自己更深地埋进毯子里。John，Lionel以及那两个女生都在她面前的地板上随意地或坐或躺，电视里正在播放《女巫也疯狂》。电影里的女巫在和一个假冒的魔鬼共舞，Sameen伸直双腿。她很高兴大家看电影前关了灯，她的头痛越来越厉害了。</p><p>房子前门很响地打开了；大概是Root，从她去的谁知道什么地方回来。Sameen懒得起身。他们今天去玩“不给糖就捣蛋”之前拍家庭合影的时候，Root没有出现，Mrs. Reese的脸上写满了失望。那干的可不是什么好事。</p><p>Root走进客厅，她没有穿戏服。Sameen无视了她，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。</p><p>“嘿。”Root对大家说道，除了Sameen以外的所有人都抬起头看她。“我能加入你们吗？”</p><p>John转头瞥了一眼Sameen，见她虽然咬着牙但仍然点了点头。“好啊。”</p><p>Root对他露出一个有些犹豫的微笑，走到沙发前，在Sameen的头旁边停了下来。</p><p>“我可以和你坐在一起吗？”她低声问。</p><p>Sameen没有回答，但还是坐起来，远远地挪到了沙发的另一头。毕竟，Root需要空间。她能感觉到Root投来的视线，但仍然拒绝去看她。今晚已经发生太多事情了，Sameen不信任自己不会再次发怒。</p><p>和John的谈心对她有些帮助；现在她知道如果有需要，可以寻求他的帮助。她大概不会去求助，但那个选择权会一直在那里。沙发振动了一下，Sameen回过头。</p><p>Root掏出手机，屏幕照亮了她的脸。Sameen用眼角余光看到Root对着手机咧嘴笑了，并打字回复。她翻了个白眼；以前在她开始给Tomas发消息的时候，她至少知道不要当着Root的面。</p><p>当然了，她回忆着，那引发了她们俩的大吵，和第一次“分手”。她叹了口气，站起身，把毯子丢在沙发上。</p><p>“我要去洗澡了。”Sameen对整个房间宣布。“晚安。”</p><p>大家纷纷祝她晚安，她看都不看一眼地走过Root身边，离开了房间。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. 大家再坚持一下……下章就会有转机了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Please Don't Say You Love Me 请不要说你爱我</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：If I Ever Feel Better – Phoenix 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=4877806<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen踢掉脚上的高跟鞋，沉重地坐进客厅里的一把椅子。感恩节是最没有意义的一个节日，所有人都必须穿上盛装一起玩，而且每次Marla阿姨都会试着亲吻她的脸。更别说今年Harold和Grace也来和他们一起过节了。Sameen翻了个白眼，在学校里应付Harold已经够烦的了，现在他还来了她家里。</p><p>她瞥了一眼Root，她正盘腿坐在房间对面的沙发上。Sameen不得不承认她今天很好看，身上的蓝裙子很衬她的白皙肤色。在脑中迅速过了一遍Root的衣柜之后，Sameen意识到她以前从没见过这条裙子。Root是什么时候买了它？</p><p>Root盯着她看了片刻，然后从沙发上站起身。Sameen望着Root向自己走来，纠结着要不要站起来。还没等她决定好，一个女孩跑进房间，从背后捂住了Root的眼睛。</p><p>Root被吓了一跳，摆出防御性的姿势。Sameen猛地站起来。</p><p>“猜猜我是谁？”那个女孩问。</p><p>Root脸上的恼怒表情转变成了一个大大的笑容，她尖叫一声转过身，和那个女孩拥抱在一起。</p><p>“你真的来了？”Root兴奋地叫道。“我简直不敢相信！”</p><p>“相信吧！”那个女孩大笑着又给了Root一个拥抱。</p><p>Sameen抱起双臂，紧皱眉头望着她们。这小妞是谁？平心而论，她长得不错，卷曲的棕色长发和傻傻的圆脸让她显得挺可爱。如果Sameen不是因为她碰了Root而非常生气的话，她也许会觉得那个女孩很辣，她的傻乎乎花朵图案裙子很合身。</p><p>John走过来站在她旁边。“那是Hanna。”他说。“Root以前的最好的朋友。”</p><p>Sameen瞪大了眼睛，内心的嫉妒瞬间翻倍。Hanna？那个bitch来这儿做什么？她不是已经死了之类的吗？</p><p>“你知道她来这里做什么吗？”Sameen咬牙切齿地说。</p><p>John仅仅回以耸肩。“不清楚。我是说，我知道Root又和她恢复联系了，但没想到她会回Bishop。她的舅舅现在还住在这里，也许她是趁放假回来看望他。”</p><p>Sameen怒视着房间对面的Hanna。她曾抛弃过Root，而现在又厚颜无耻地想重拾友谊。那女孩挺有种啊。</p><p>Hanna撩起Root耳边的头发，看着她脖子上的什么东西。</p><p>“一个文身？”Hanna倒吸一口气。“Wow！”</p><p>Root挪到了Hanna的另一侧。“我那只耳朵聋了，抱歉。你刚才说什么？”</p><p>Sameen快步穿过房间来到她们面前，故意无视了Hanna，抱起双臂转身看着Root。</p><p>“你弄了个文身？”Sameen问。“什么时候？”</p><p>Root看起来有些局促不安。“几周以前，我自己文的。我准备了几面镜子，通过它们可以看到自己。”</p><p>“我能看看吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，撩起她的头发侧过头。她的右耳后面有一个小小的扬声器图案，旁边还有一个“X”。Sameen意识到那是一个静音标志，就像电脑上使用的那种。她得承认，这图案真是机智又可爱。Hanna的手进入了视线，她轻轻抚摸着那个文身。</p><p>“这太酷了，Root。”Hanna说。</p><p>Sameen打掉了她的手。“她听不见你在这一边说的话。”</p><p>Hanna皱起眉头，走到了Root的另一侧。她主动朝Sameen伸出手。</p><p>“我是Hanna，Root最好的朋友。”</p><p>Sameen握住她的手，用的力气有点大得没必要。“我是Sameen，Root的……现在的最好的朋友。”她甩开Hanna的手。</p><p>“真有意思。”Hanna微微歪头。“我没听她提起过你。”</p><p>Sameen皱起脸，转身溜回了座位上。Root没有对Hanna说起过她。她们成为朋友已经两年了，而Root根本没提起过她。Sameen试图告诉自己，Root和Hanna在整个这段时间里都没有联系过，只是最近才恢复联系，但就算是这样……她对Root很重要。她对Root来说应该很重要。</p><p>Hanna微笑着转向Root。“咱们走吧，离开这个死气沉沉的地方。我想去看看咱们的度假屋是不是还在那里。”</p><p>Sameen发现Root在和自己对视，明白她是想看看自己对此有何感觉。Sameen现在感觉……很麻木。比起过去几个月的狂躁情绪，现在这样要好多了。Sameen想告诉Root不要走，但没法开口。她已经受够了在大家面前显得软弱。</p><p>Root对Hanna点点头，她们离开了房间。片刻之后，大门口传来了响亮的关门声。</p><p>“等一下，”坐在电视前的Lionel说道，“我们可以走了？有人想去吃冰激凌吗？”</p><p>Sameen怒视着他。“你的营养计划里没有冰激凌，蠢货。”</p><p>“哎哟。”Lionel翻了个白眼。“我可不是你的女朋友，兄弟。别这么凶。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen用了将近一星期才准备好给Root的生日礼物，但当她把它拿在手里的时候，她感到相当满意。她几乎什么都没得到，但Root这周表现得更友好了，Sameen想让她知道自己注意到了。她们今晚没有任何安排，她准备邀请Root一起出去。</p><p>Sameen看了一眼她的手机。已经放学一个小时了，她已经在学校停车场里等了好一会儿，所以她知道Root还在学校里。什么事耽搁了她这么久？今天是放寒假前的最后一天，学校里几乎已经空了。Sameen叹了口气，转身想回车里，这时通向学校的门开了。</p><p>她听到了Root的笑声，转过身。Root和Hanna正并肩走下台阶，Sameen面露怒容。Hanna为什么在这里？她甚至都不在这里上学。Sameen不知道她今天是不是陪Root一起上课了。</p><p>Sameen把蛋糕摔在地上的那天之后，她的所有课程都被换到了新班级里。McCarthy校长说学校系统出了个故障，这学期开始时Sameen被加进了错误的班级。但她心里清楚，是Root给她调整了班级，这样她们就不必坐在一起上课了。</p><p>她握紧手中的相册，重新考虑是否要送出这件礼物。像条狗一样围着Root转，这有什么意义？在感恩节之前她曾怀有希望，但看到Root和Hanna在一起时开心的样子，她觉得胸口一阵疼痛。</p><p>Root的视线越过停车场发现了Sameen。她皱起眉，转身对Hanna低声说了几句，然后朝Sameen走来，一边把她肩上的书包拉得更高。她越走越近，面露微笑。</p><p>“嘿，”Root开口说道，“你是在等我吗？我在带Hanna参观一下，她没有来过这里的高中。”</p><p>“这个给你。”Sameen简短地说，把相册塞进Root怀里。“生日快乐。”</p><p>Root用手抚摸封面上小亮片贴成的字母。Sameen把它做成了她认为Root会喜欢的样子。上面有彩虹和闪闪发光的亮片，“Root and Sameen Explore The Universe”（Root和Sameen探索宇宙）这几个字是草体的，Sameen花了一个小时才把它们贴好。她们公路旅行时的磁带就叫这个名字，Sameen觉得用它来命名她们的相册也会很合适。</p><p>“这里面是我拍的那些照片。”Sameen解释道。“你一直没有看过它们。”</p><p>Root把那本相册保护性地紧紧抱在胸前，她眼中闪着泪光，对Sameen微笑。</p><p>“谢谢，Sameen。我待会儿就看。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，用脚踢着地上的碎石。“我们没有什么计划。我是说，来庆祝你的生日。你是要回家吗？”</p><p>“不，”Root带着歉意说，“我要和Hanna出去。”</p><p>这句话让Sameen皱起了眉头。她要和Hanna出去？这是代表她现在在和Hanna约会吗？Sameen知道Hanna是Root的初吻，但Hanna真的也是拉拉吗？</p><p>“我的意思是，”Root澄清道，“Hanna和我要出去玩。我们要去科珀斯克里斯蒂。”</p><p>Sameen松了口气，她摸着自己的马尾辫，点点头。</p><p>“去看《超时空接触》？我本来也打算和你一起去看那个。”</p><p>“噢。”Root回头望了一眼Hanna。她转回头，重新抓紧了手中的相册。“你想……呃。”</p><p>Sameen期待地屏住呼吸。Root要约她一起出去玩。看来那相册毕竟是个好点子。Root皱了一下脸，摇摇头。</p><p>“对不起，我得走了。”</p><p>她转身走远了，Sameen望着她们钻进一辆黑色的路虎揽胜。当然了，Hanna是个富二代。她的家长可能是财大气粗的医生，她可以给Root买任何想要的东西。</p><p>她们两人开车离开了，Sameen回到自己的车前面。她怒火中烧，用尽全身力气狠狠踢向轮胎。</p><p>“艹！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen跟着圣诞节音乐的节拍摇头晃脑，一边看着Root打开最后一件礼物，是Mrs. Reese送她的可以在播放音乐的同时进行灯光秀的手提音响。她抿了一口热可可。今早Root一直很安静，只在别人感谢她的礼物时会回答几句。很难看出她在想什么，比平时要难多了。</p><p>如果让Sameen去猜测的话，她觉得Root在有意隐藏自己的感受。以前每次过节的时候Root都会很开心，为派对和礼物兴奋不已。那时的Root和现在很不一样。</p><p>Root望了Sameen一眼，把头发撩到耳后。Sameen回以微笑，想让自己显出友好的样子。几天前在停车场里，Root几乎就要和她像平常那样交流了，现在Sameen又重拾了一些希望。坚持下去并不容易，但Root已经渐渐开始敞开心扉了，这让她感觉好了一些。</p><p>“所以，”Mrs. Reese对大家露齿而笑，“该吃早饭了？”</p><p>Root捧着那个音响站了起来。“我得走了。我和别人有约。”</p><p>Sameen怒视着她离开房间的背影。她转向Mrs. Reese。</p><p>“好吧，这真的变得很烦人了。只有我一个人这么觉得吗？”</p><p>Mrs. Reese皱起眉头。“确实有点无法控制了。感恩节晚餐那次，她都没说一声就走了，我现在想起来还觉得有点生气。”</p><p>“我们是不是该和她谈谈？”沙发上的John问，他穿着一套圣诞节睡衣，看起来傻兮兮的。“告诉她不能那样做？”</p><p>“我会去找她谈。”Mrs. Reese叹息道。“咱们现在先别担心这个了。”她站起身，重新换上微笑。“早饭？”</p><p>三个孩子都起身和她一起进了厨房。Mrs. Reese让两个男生先走过去，她走在Sameen旁边。</p><p>“你要去找她吗？”Mrs. Reese问。</p><p>Sameen点点头。“我可以去把她带回来。不过是在吃过早饭以后。我知道你做了大约1000个薄煎饼，我要把它们全吃掉。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen在正午的阳光中眯起眼，抬头望着火车车厢里面。早饭后她去了山坡上，Root不在那里，也没有接电话，所以Sameen来了度假屋这里找她。</p><p>和她上次来的时候相比，这里变了很多。不过这也没什么奇怪的，她从公路旅行之后就没来过这里了。她望着天花板上吊着的电灯泡，面露微笑。显然，Root最近都是在这里待着。</p><p>既然已经来了，不如就进去看看吧。Sameen看着眼前的手工制作的木质楼梯。这是Root自己造的吗？她试探地踏上第一级台阶，木板在她脚下危险地摇摇晃晃。嗯，是Root造的。</p><p>Sameen小心地爬上台阶走进车厢，环顾四周。入口右侧，远处靠墙的地上有一张床。更准确地说，是摆在弹簧床架上的一个床垫。不出意料，床铺没被整理过，但Sameen看到她们的那条墨绿色毯子和床单纠缠在一起。她没想到Root会把它带到这里来。</p><p>Sameen走近几步，笑了起来。Root用Sameen的一件T恤做枕头套。Sameen不久前送她的那本相册摊开着摆在床上，Sameen伸手把它转向自己，面露微笑。打开的那一页上是Root在俄勒冈州那个漂亮旅馆的泳池里裸泳的照片，红黄交织的霓虹灯下，她的皮肤也微微泛光。</p><p>床周围还散落着很多和Sameen相关的东西。不大的木质床头柜上摆着一个人手模型，Sameen看到上面Root的戒指时，不禁转了一下自己手指上相配的戒指。那是去年Root送给她的。模型手上还戴着Root的手链，她们一起过第一个圣诞节时收到的那个。</p><p>Sameen踩到了一个软软的东西，她低头看去，脚下是一只兔子拖鞋，那是很久以前她给Root买的。Sameen的心痛苦地绷紧了，她深深吸了一口气。Root保留着这么多承载了她们共同回忆的东西，这一定是有缘由的，对吧？ Sameen从未完全放弃努力，也许这个选择是对的。</p><p>她绕过床，走向贴在墙上的一大块方形玻璃。仔细查看之后，她没发现它有什么特别的。这是Root的白板吗？她没看到周围有马克笔。Sameen伸手去摸它，玻璃突然亮了起来，把她吓了一跳。</p><p>它看起来像一个电脑屏幕，但Sameen没看到任何按键。</p><p>“卧槽？这什么鬼？”</p><p>她刚说出的话浮现在了屏幕上，随即又消失了。一些谷歌搜索的结果浮现出来。她意识到这真的是个电脑。是Root造的。Root那次说过，“我很有创新思路。”看来确实如此。</p><p>“呃，”她犹豫着说道，“关机？”</p><p>画面消失了，屏幕又变得一片空白。Sameen耸耸肩，在心里记下要去问Root这东西是怎么运行的。它简直像是来自未来。Root在这里还造了什么吗？</p><p>她穿过房间，探出头向外面张望。车厢顶上现在装有一块太阳能电池板，一根细细的电线伸进车厢，随后消失在墙里。Root找到了办法给这个生锈的车厢供电。</p><p>她回到车里，来到车厢另一端。这里的墙上贴着几张海报，John送给Root的所有海报都在这里，墙上还挂着一串拍立得照片，下面是几摞书。Sameen发现Root把被她撕坏的那些书的封面重新粘了回来，不由皱了一下脸。</p><p>角落里放着一个小冰箱，它的顶上摆着Mrs. Reese刚刚送给Root的音响。Sameen肯定是耽误了太久才出来找她。旁边的地上有一叠CD和盒式磁带，Sameen走过来查看它们。其中大部分都是古典音乐，但有一盒磁带让她很诧异。</p><p>那是她们公路旅行时播放的磁带。Sameen目不转睛地盯着它，内心一阵翻腾。这整个车厢就像是她们关系的一座纪念馆。Root把这么多的回忆带到了这里，现在Sameen能明白Root心里的感受了。</p><p>Root的确还爱着她。Sameen闭上了眼睛。她得去找Root谈谈，这一次绝不退缩。她知道了真相，不会再让Root把她推开。什么时候是最佳时机呢？</p><p>她睁开双眼。跨年夜的派对。她会在那里找到Root，向她坦白自己的爱，然后她们会像以前的每年一样在零点接吻。她咧嘴笑了起来，把那盒磁带放回原处，转身环顾车厢里面。她感到……充满希望。她的心在剧烈跳动，Sameen觉得自己也许甚至感到了开心。</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>作者注释：</strong>
</p><p>礼物清单</p><p>给Root的生日礼物</p><p>Shaw：相册</p><p>John：一张“我要相信”海报</p><p>Lionel：一套鹰眼漫画合集</p><p>Mrs. Reese：可以随着音乐进行灯光秀的手提音响</p><p> </p><p>给Root的圣诞礼物</p><p>Shaw：外星人图案的袜子</p><p>Lionel：小熊连体居家服</p><p>John：《禅与摩托车维修艺术》，罗伯特·M·波西格著</p><p>Mrs. Reese：今年的万圣节家庭合照（“因为你错过了它。”）</p><p> </p><p>给Shaw的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：外星人图案的短款上衣</p><p>Lionel：精灵宝可梦主题T恤，上面写着“年度最佳训练师”</p><p>John：Bishop健身房的会员卡</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一双新的足球钉鞋，以及一套SAT辅导书（“你和Root可以一起用！”）</p><p> </p><p>给John的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：三个马克杯，上面都写着“我的女朋友爱我。”</p><p>Shaw：《得州巡警》（Walker, Texas Ranger）的全套DVD</p><p>Lionel：《警察学校》（Police Academy）的全七部DVD</p><p>Mrs. Reese：几件得州A&amp;M大学的文化衫（“为了支持Zoe和Joss！”）</p><p> </p><p>给Lionel的圣诞礼物</p><p>Root：一个长得像John的警察毛绒玩具（“这样明年你就不会寂寞了”）</p><p>Shaw：属于他自己的一套哑铃</p><p>John：Bishop健身房的会员卡（“促进兄弟姐妹间的感情！”）</p><p>Mrs. Reese：南方小妞（Dixie Chicks）的演唱会门票</p><p> </p><p>给Mrs. Reese的圣诞礼物</p><p>另一张合影，所有人都在（包括Zoe和Joss）</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. 大家再坚持一下……下章就会有转机了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Tell Her You Love Her 告诉她，你爱她</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Tell Her You Love Her – Echosmith 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=1369112430<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sameen停在Martine家的房子面前，大口喘着气。她从家里跑了半英里过来，为了赶在午夜前到达这里。她拨开脸上的头发，看着手机——11:47。她又深吸了一口气，走进派对。</p><p>她花了一个多小时才准备好，决意要为了和Root的谈话打扮得美美的；即便她很确信Root会希望重新和她在一起，打扮一下总不会有坏处。她走进客厅，环顾四周寻找她的朋友们。</p><p>她从人群中望见John打了发胶的脑袋，于是向他们走去，脚上的高跟鞋踩在瓷砖地面上咔嗒作响。这双黑色细高跟鞋把她撑到了一米七，差不多快和Root一样高了，她很享受这个新高度。有人在她经过时吹了声口哨，她得意地咧嘴笑了。</p><p>Sameen来到Zoe面前停下，Zoe惊叹一声：“Whoa，你今晚真美。”</p><p>John的脸涨红了。“你看起来很辣。感觉有点……奇怪。”</p><p>Sameen把卷过的头发随意地甩到肩膀后面，耸耸肩。“我本来就很辣，John。一直都是。”</p><p>“我觉得是因为你的腹肌，”Lionel说，“有点吓人，但很有魅力。”</p><p>Sameen大笑起来，伸手弄乱他的头发。她转头看看四周，她知道Root来了这个派对，但到处都没找到她。</p><p>“你们看见Root了吗？”她边调整着上衣的肩部边问。她穿了圣诞节时Root送她的那件外星人图案的短款上衣，如果这不能表示爱的话，Sameen就不知道什么才能了。“她说她今晚会来这里。”</p><p>“她之前还和我们在一起。”John说着耸了耸肩。“也许她上楼了？这里确实很吵。”</p><p>“好吧，谢谢。”Sameen点点头。</p><p>她转身进了走廊，向楼梯走去。她刚把一只脚踩在楼梯上，就有个人抓住了她的手臂。她的视线落在抓着她的那只手上，然后一路沿着那白皙的手臂向上看去，是Martine的脸。她面露怒容，甩开对方的手。</p><p>“你干嘛碰我？”她恼火地说，“我记得我告诉过你，别再招惹我们了。”</p><p>Martine咽了口唾沫。“我知道，但是……你最好别上去。”</p><p>“拜托？”Sameen转身直直盯着Martine，她的高跟鞋加上台阶的高度使她比Martine高出足有一尺。“我知道这里是你家，但是开派对就代表人们会到处走来走去。”</p><p>“我知道。”Martine抱起双臂。“不是因为这个。”</p><p>“那是为什么？”Sameen不耐烦地问。“什么事这么重要，你非得来碰我？”</p><p>Martine抿着嘴注视了她片刻。“算了，当我没说过吧。”</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen翻了个白眼，继续向楼上走去。</p><p>她沿着二楼的走廊往前走，探着头向两边的房间里张望。她们以前从没来过楼上，通常她和Root会一直待在客厅里。她微笑着回想起去年的万圣节，她们在一楼的洗手间里亲热过。等毕业以后，她也许真的会怀念Martine家的房子。</p><p>Sameen把头伸进倒数第二个房间，发现它是空的，这时楼下开始了倒计时的声音。她意识到Root一定在Martine的卧室里。靠，Martine的房间多半会是粉色的。等和好之后，她们可以在Martine的床上做爱，只是为了小小地报复一下。</p><p>午夜的钟声敲响了，楼下的人群发出欢呼。Sameen坏笑着打开走廊里的最后一扇门，随即她的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。在床头台灯的柔光里，Root和Hanna手牵着手坐在床上。</p><p>她望着Hanna轻轻揪住Root皮夹克的衣领，向前倾身吻上Root的嘴唇。Sameen感到一阵窒息，胸口疼痛地紧缩。Root瞪大眼睛，猛地站起身。</p><p>“Sameen——”</p><p>Sameen以最快速度转身跑进走廊，肩膀在门框上撞了一下。她无视在身后喊她的Root，迅速冲下楼梯，险些被高跟鞋绊倒。她冲出房子大门，咒骂着炎热的得州空气，沿着大街继续往前跑。她需要去伤害一些东西，具体是什么，等到了她的车里再决定。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root踩下油门，裙子在风中抽打着她的腿，她不禁皱起脸。郊外一片漆黑，摩托车的前照灯只能照亮眼前的一小片路面。她刚才去了小山坡，但Sameen不在那里。现在她正骑车去废弃车厢，希望能在那里找到她。</p><p>Root迅速抬手擦掉眼泪，颤抖地喘了一口气。她并不知道Sameen会在那时突然进来，也不知道Hanna会吻她。如果是在两年前，Hanna的这种举动会让她欣喜若狂，但现在她只担心自己把和Sameen的一切都毁掉了。</p><p>过去的五个月是Root这辈子最低谷的一段时间。她在十分钟内同时失去了她的妈妈和她的听力。等她在医院里醒来后，她也失去了Sameen。Root绷紧下巴，开下平整的大路，摩托车在崎岖不平的碎石路上颠簸前进。</p><p>她曾感到那样愤怒，那样深受背叛，于是她曾对Sameen大喊大叫。几个月以来她都在对Sameen大喊大叫，现在她已经累了，筋疲力尽了。天啊，现在她只想蜷缩在Sameen身边不用醒来，直到她们都已经长成大人，已经离开了这个笨蛋小镇。</p><p>Sameen的汽车出现在她的前照灯里，她踩下刹车，任凭小鲁斯倒在地面上，扯下头盔。一声枪响打破了寂静，头盔从她的手中滑落。她朝车厢的方向冲去，碎石在靴子下嘎吱作响。</p><p>Sameen有枪吗？她在干什么？Root的双手紧张得发颤，她沿着铁轨迅速跑向车厢里透出的灯光。她辨认出了Sameen的轮廓，释然地叫了一声。</p><p>Root停在Sameen面前几尺的地方，喘着气。Sameen没有看她，而是举枪再次射击，打中了摆在铁轨上的一个易拉罐。Root用力咽了口唾沫，心脏狂跳，等待Sameen转头面对她。但Sameen纹丝不动，只是瞪着眼前的枪口。</p><p>“Sameen。”Root开口说道，全身都在颤抖。“我真的很抱歉。我不知道Hanna会吻我。我不想让她那样做。我不想的。我，呃……”</p><p>Sameen又开枪击中了一个易拉罐，她打开猎枪的弹夹，把枪管架在手臂上，弯腰从脚边的一个袋子里取出新的子弹。Root打量了她一下，发现Sameen穿着自己圣诞节时送她的上衣。Root的双眼已经哭得酸痛，她擦了一把脸，试着让自己的思绪有点条理。</p><p>“对不起，我这几个月表现得那么混蛋。”Root说道。Sameen关上弹夹，依然无视她。“我那时真的很受伤很迷茫，而且……非常愤怒。对……对你，对我妈妈，还有那个没法治好我耳朵的医生。我只是需要时间去愤怒。但你真的对我太好了，那么尽力支持我，让我没办法去恨你，即使我想要恨你。”</p><p>Sameen又打中了一个易拉罐，Root深吸了一口气，枪声在耳中轰鸣。她抬手抚摸自己的文身，指尖的触感粗糙不平，仍然有点刺痛。</p><p>“我不喜欢Hanna。”Root揉着脸叹息。“一丁点都不喜欢。所以和她一起玩才那么容易。她对我来说……不再重要了。我只是……”她恼火地低吼，向前走了一步。“和她待在一起没有任何风险。她不知道我妈妈的事还有你的事，她只想一起做有趣的事，聊些无关紧要的话题。可是我心里一直都在想着你！”</p><p>“我会想到我们的旅行有多棒，我是多么想念和你在一起的时光。可当我真的看到你的时候……”Root的声音越来越小。Sameen放低了枪口，但没有转身。“我看到你，就会记起那时你叫了警察，即使我明白你不得不那样做，我也很高兴你那样做了，可是即使那些我都明白……我感觉自己虚弱无力。我感觉好像一切都不在我的掌控中，但是我可以控制我们。我可以控制我自己。”</p><p>Sameen终于转身面对她，车厢透出的灯光照亮了她脸上的泪珠。她看起来个子很小，Root心想。她看起来疲惫不堪。Root颤抖得更厉害了，她有些好奇，不知道Sameen还记不记得Root向她出柜的时候。当时她们就像现在一样站在Sameen的家门口，当时Root也在全身颤抖。那次Sameen拥抱了她，带她进屋，然后她们相拥入眠。</p><p>Root咽了口唾沫，感到很不安，不知道该说什么。“我和Hanna去了楼上，因为派对真的很吵。我还在适应听力问题，感觉头开始疼了。我们坐在Martine粉红色房间的床上，楼下开始了倒数。十秒钟之后，她莫名其妙地亲了我，刚好被你看见。我不希望她是我今年吻的第一个人。我想和你和好。”</p><p>Sameen的手用力攥紧了枪管，指关节都发白了。她依然毫无表情，但脸上的泪水出卖了她。</p><p>“我恨这种感觉。”她低声说。“我以前从来没有过这种感觉，我希望以后也不要再有了。你每天都是这样吗？就像内心一直在尖叫？我以为爱应该会让人变得更坚定、更强大，可是我感觉好脆弱。我不想这样。这不是我的风格。”</p><p>Root眨了眨眼。“你爱我？”</p><p>“我当然爱你！”Sameen气恼地说。“我不和别人建立联系，Root。我不会关心，更不会依恋任何东西，可是看看我现在的样子！哭得像个傻子。天啊，你根本就不知道，是吗？”她摇了摇头，嘴角现出一丝微笑。“高中的第一天，你穿着那件傻傻的牛仔外套走进学校更衣室，然后我……我也不知道，但你就那么看着我，细细的腿，一头金发，我觉得不知所措。”</p><p>“什么？”Root不敢相信地摇了摇头。“你那时候就喜欢我？”</p><p>“那天你从我的窗户爬进来，而我让你留下了。”Sameen沙哑地笑了一声。“想象一下换成别的任何人做这种事，我肯定会弄死他们。你就是……一直死皮赖脸地纠缠我。”</p><p>Root缓缓靠近她，伸出手抓住猎枪。Sameen任Root从她手中拿走枪，把它丢到地上。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”Root用拇指轻抚Sameen的脸颊，为她擦掉眼泪。“我很抱歉我伤害了你，不过，好好睡一觉吧，然后你就会恢复正常。我才是那个总是多愁善感的废柴。”</p><p>Sameen笑了起来，靠过来抓住Root的上衣。她们的身体贴在一起，Root伸出双臂搂住Sameen的肩膀。她很想念亲密接触。曾经整整两个月挤在小床上睡觉，然后就一直什么都没有，真是太糟了。</p><p>“我爱你，Sameen。”Root悄声说。“我一直都爱着你，将来也永远爱你。”</p><p>Sameen大声叹了口气，把脸埋在Root的肩上。“我们就不能安静地过上一整年吗，不吵架也没有什么狗血事。”</p><p>“嗯~也许有一天会。”（Hmm, maybe someday.）</p><p>“我可不会一直等着。”Sameen轻声笑了，向后退开。</p><p>她牵起Root的手，Root咧嘴笑着任她拉着自己走上楼梯进了车厢。她们坐在床上，一时间陷入了沉默，Root不知道该做什么。她能触碰Sameen吗？她可以换上睡衣吗，脱衣服会不会显得奇怪？一只蚊子落在她的腿上，她伸手去赶它。</p><p>Sameen抬起腿脱下鞋，把鞋丢在地毯上。Root也脱了鞋。Sameen站起身脱下裤子，一道长长的划伤从她的臀部一直延伸到大腿中部，Root伸手想去摸它。</p><p>Sameen握住了她的手，拉着Root站起来。车厢外面，蝉不停地鸣唱。Sameen的脸离的很近，Root看不出她正在想什么。她有力的手把Root转了个身，缓缓为她解开裙子上的拉链。</p><p>“Sameen？”Root把裙子从双臂上脱下来，转身面对Sameen 。“现在我们做什么？”</p><p>她的裙子落了下去，她听不见它落地的声音，但感到血迅速涌上头，Sameen把她拉近，两人出了汗的皮肤贴在一起。Sameen的手指伸进Root的头发，把她的脸拉下来。</p><p>Sameen炽热又强硬地吻上Root，咬了一下Root的嘴唇，她不禁痛叫出声。Root抽身退开跌坐到床上，迅速向后挪动直到后背撞上了墙。Sameen一把脱下上衣，在床上向她爬过来。</p><p>她跨骑在Root腰上，低头再次吻她。Root闭上双眼，感觉身体像是着了火。Sameen的蕾丝胸罩在她手中触感粗糙，Root愉快地发出一声叹息。Sameen亲吻Root的下巴，一路向下来到颈间，轻咬她的脖子。</p><p>Root大口喘着气，既是因为那个吻，也因为Sameen靠得太近。她的手抚过Sameen结实的腹部。Sameen把头靠在Root肩上。</p><p>“今晚我什么都不想做。”Sameen喃喃地说。“我累了，而且我还在生你的气。”</p><p>“好。”Root点点头，环住她的腰。“我们什么都不用做。永远不再做都可以，只要你高兴。”</p><p>Sameen向后挪了一点，皱着眉。“别这么戏精了。”</p><p>“我的意思是，你需要多少时间都没关系！”</p><p>“随便吧。”Sameen翻了个白眼。她在旁边躺下，腿和Root的纠缠在一起。“盖上毯子，你抖得像片树叶。”</p><p>Root拉过一条毯子盖住她们俩，心里知道自己的发抖不是因为冷。她把Sameen争取回来了，至少一定程度上是的。终于到来的释然让她激动得不能自已。</p><p>“过来。”Sameen语气强硬地说，往Root身边挪了挪。“我来温暖你。”</p><p>“噢，Sameen，”Root歪着头说，“你在我心上点了一把火。”</p><p>“真恶心。”Sameen做出要呕吐的样子，但还是钻进Root的怀抱。“烦死了。快睡。”</p><p>Root微笑着闭上眼。回到Bishop以来，她第一次感到完全放松了，在Sameen贴着她锁骨的平稳呼吸中渐渐沉入梦乡。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root拿开文身枪，低头欣赏自己的作品。她给了Sameen一个文身作为生日礼物，是一个和她耳后相同的静音图标，不过位置是在Sameen的心口上。她有些庆幸这个文身图案很小，她的膝盖已经在树屋的木地板上跪痛了。</p><p>最近几星期过得很愉快。她们两人相处时仍然彼此有些小心翼翼的，但她们又是朋友了。她们又是女朋友了。Root咧嘴笑着站起来，把文身枪放在梳妆台上。</p><p>“好了，完成了。”</p><p>Sameen从小床上爬起来，走到房间对面去照镜子。Root边穿短裤边留意着Sameen的反应。和好之后的另一件好事就是又可以做爱了，幸好现在只有她和Sameen有树屋的钥匙。</p><p>“挺好看的，Root。”Sameen向她转过身。“我喜欢它。”</p><p>“那就好。”Root露齿而笑。“这是永久性的。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，回到床边。“话说你是从哪里学会做文身的？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，整理着自己的上衣。“我在一些橙子上做了练习，然后就直接动手了。其实没有那么难。”</p><p>“不过文的过程确实挺吵的。”Sameen把上衣套到头上。</p><p>“唔，我的那边耳朵聋了，还是有优点的哦？”</p><p>“哎呀。”</p><p>“没事的。”Root笑了起来。“我们可以说起这事，不用感觉不自然。我觉得我们已经到了这个阶段了。”</p><p>“好。”Sameen释然地出了口气。她调整了一下她短裤的腰带，坐到床上。“现在干什么？”</p><p>Root在她旁边坐下，打量着她。Sameen最近剪过头发，现在长而浓密的黑发垂到她后背中间。Root伸手捻弄其中一缕黑发。</p><p>“我可以给你编辫子吗？就像以前那样？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen 转身把后背对着Root。“来吧。”</p><p>Root从地板上捡起一把梳子，开始梳理Sameen的发尾。她的头发总是很柔顺，闻起来有汗水和织物柔顺剂的味道。Root在床上跪起来以便能看到Sameen的头顶。</p><p>“我们情人节那天有什么安排？”Sameen问。“那是我们的一周年纪念日。”</p><p>“不过那真的是吗？中间我们分手了大概五个月。”Root最后梳了一下Sameen的头发，丢下梳子，开始把头发分成一缕缕握在手里。“可以算一周年吗？还是算七个月？”</p><p>“我从来没有接受过分手，所以是一周年。”</p><p>Root的心里一暖，面露微笑。Sameen没有任由Root把她们分开，Root会永远感激这一点。Sameen始终对她们抱有信心，Root爱的正是这样的她。</p><p>“好，那就是一周年吧。我不知道那天我们该做什么。”</p><p>Sameen挠挠鼻子。“我想说我们可以再去听交响音乐会，但我觉得你不会像以前那么喜欢听了。”</p><p>“应该不会了。不过那音乐会真的挺棒，如果不是现在这样，我们可以把它作为我们专属的事情。”</p><p>“以前我爸妈每年在他们的纪念日都会去同一家餐厅。”Sameen低声说。“它在纽约，我记不得名字了。他们会把我交给保姆，穿上最好的衣服出门共进晚餐。年年如此。也许我们也可以找一件类似的事作为纪念日的惯例？”</p><p>Root系好辫子的末端，倾身从背后抱住Sameen。“好啊。不过还是等我们毕业以后再开始吧。我没打算一直留在这个地方。”</p><p>“是啊。”Sameen轻拍Root的手臂，站了起来。“想去屋顶上看星星吗？”</p><p>“好！”Root跟着她上楼来到窗边。“我感觉今年冬天我一次都没有看过。”</p><p>Sameen盯着她看了片刻。“我们会弥补这个。”</p><p>她转过身爬出窗外，很轻松地把自己拉上屋顶。Root伸出一条腿踩在外面的树杈上，在黑暗中摸索了一阵之后，小心地抬起胳膊抓住屋顶。Sameen的双手抓住她的胳膊，帮她爬了上来。</p><p>“谢谢，”Root坐了下来，“我最近都没有锻炼。”</p><p>“嗯，我估计也是。”Sameen轻声笑了，在她身边坐下。“是时候重新开始锻炼了。你可以加入我和那两个男生的锻炼队伍。”</p><p>Root点点头，抬头仰望星空想找到猎户座。他现在位于西侧天空，冬季将尽，他也已经开始渐渐沉落。她环抱住膝盖，想着将来。</p><p>虽然已经过了报名时间，Mr. Ingram可能还是会同意让她加入科学碗校队，但愿如此。她比队伍里的所有同学都要聪明，但现在即便是以替补身份加入，她也会很高兴。重回正轨的感觉一定很好。她得去找Mr. Reese，为自己的不知感恩而道歉；Mrs. Reese一直待她很好，她却因此为所欲为，滥用了她的好意。</p><p>Mrs. Reese会不会收养她？大概不会吧。就算她没有和Sameen恋爱，Root现在也已经17岁了。她应该可以脱离监护人独立生活，除非在Bishop另有人想要收养她，而这不太可能。</p><p>“嘿。”Sameen的声音把她拉回现实。“你没事吧？”</p><p>Root点点头。“没什么，只是在想事情。”</p><p>“别扯了。我从这里都能听见你的大脑在转。”</p><p>Root笑着打了一下Sameen的手臂。“你只能听见我的，因为你自己的太安静了。”</p><p>Sameen翻了一个白眼。“群星低垂，投下光辉，落在大地上，在我被发现之处。在夏天的夜晚，也许有些星星会坠落，但我会守在这里，将它们全部接住。抬头仰望星空，其中一些象征着爱。有些是美好的，有些是善良的。有些属于你，有些属于我。哦！夜空中的群星，请闪耀光芒，让我认清今夜的路途。斯蒂芬妮·梅尔。”[1]</p><p>Root咧嘴笑着看着她。“我好喜欢听你背诗。”</p><p>“我知道。”Sameen自鸣得意地说。“所以我才背的。”</p><p>“嘿，Sameen？”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><strong>作者注释：</strong>礼物清单（续）</p><p>送给Shaw的生日礼物</p><p>Root：文身和树屋的钥匙</p><p>Lionel：给他和Shaw，John的三张摔跤比赛门票</p><p>John：四个柯达一次性相机（“用来记录新的回忆”）</p><p>Mrs. Reese：一本崭新的相册</p><p> </p><p class="TVT-">
  <b>译注：</b>
</p><p class="TVT-"><span>[1] </span>这首诗题目为《<span>Stars</span>》，作者是<span>Stephanie Mayle</span>。</p><p class="TVT-">原文如下（未分行）：</p><p class="TVT-">
  <span>Stars are falling, beaming down. On the ground, is where I’m found. On a summer’s night, some stars may fall, but I am here to catch them all. Looking at the stars above, I can see some stars of love. Some are good. Some are kind. Some are yours. And some are mine. Oh! Stars above please shine your light so that I may find my way, tonight.</span>
</p><p class="TVT-">
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Raincoat of Love 爱做成的雨衣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Raincoat of Love - Joel Perez 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：https://music.163.com/song?id=32574230<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p><p>作者注释：我要被这两个nerd甜死了 T_T</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root骑着自行车在街道上穿行，二月的湿润空气吹拂着她的头发。她向一侧倾身，绕过路面上的一个水洼。最近的一场大雨之后，Bishop坑洼不平的街道上到处都是水坑。今年元旦以来，天气一直很灰暗，大多数日子都在下雨。Sameen的生日赶上了晴天，但看起来今晚的情人节音乐会可能要因下雨取消了。Root叹了口气，踩在踏板上站起来，转过街角。自行车驶过一块隆起的路面，她的书包在背上颠簸了一下。</p><p>她和Sameen在慢慢地重归于好。她们和好有一个半月了，但时不时还是会有些尴尬。Root还未真正恢复正常，而且她知道Sameen仍然有点生她的气。Root并不怪她，是自己之前太过分了。</p><p>Root在Lambert汽修店门前停下自行车，她跳下车，又叹了口气。车库里传来的嗡嗡声让她感到头痛。自她受伤之后，一切都变得太吵闹，同时又太过安静。这是她之前远远地躲在废弃车厢里的原因之一。那里的声音只有偶尔经过的火车轰鸣，以及种种大自然的声响。在那里她可以安心地搞她的数字显示项目，或是静静地为生活的苦难流泪。</p><p>不过她还是在渐渐适应，现在她又可以和朋友们交谈了，真好。Root把自行车靠在墙边，走进店里，头顶的一个铃铛大声响了起来。等候室在近几个月被重新装修过，崭新的白瓷砖反射着傍晚阳光，令人目眩。</p><p>“你好，Sam。”前台后面的Mr. Lambert向她打招呼。“有阵子没见你来了。”</p><p>“您好，Mr. Lambert。”Root礼貌地微笑，被叫做那个名字使她感到心里一紧。“我最近挺忙的。Sameen在这边吗？”</p><p>“她在。”Mr. Lambert冲通向车库的玻璃门点点头。“你可以去后面，不过别太打扰她干活。那辆车今天就得修好。”</p><p>Root点点头，走进车库，远远地望见了Sameen的臀部，她面露微笑。她很久没看Sameen修车了，想念她满身汗水和机油的样子。Root加快脚步走过去，摘下肩上的包，眼睛一直盯着Sameen。</p><p>“嘿。”她说着把包丢在工作台上。“怎么样了？”</p><p>Sameen把头钻出汽车引擎，转过身。她脸上有一大块黑色污渍，从太阳穴一直延伸到下巴。她从口袋里掏出一块破布，开始用它擦手。</p><p>“就那样。”她耸耸肩。“你呢？”</p><p>“我挺好。”Root跳起来坐到工作台上，打量着她的女朋友。“你这个样子很好看。蓝领工人，很爷们。（Blue collar and butch.）”</p><p>“蓝领工人，很爷们？噫。”Sameen翻了个白眼。</p><p>Root笑了起来，用脚轻踢柜台。她望着Sameen脱下连体工作服的两只袖子，把它们系在腰间。她身上的A-frame牌白T恤被汗水浸湿变得有些透明，上臂沾着的黑色油污更加凸显出她的肌肉线条。Root舔了舔嘴唇。如果她行事足够高明，或许Sameen会愿意稍后开车带她出去。</p><p>“何事劳你大驾光临？”Sameen倚在汽车上问。“难道是我忘了咱们有阅读作业要做？”</p><p>“你确实忘了，不过我是来和你讨论今晚的计划。我估计音乐会要因下雨取消了。”</p><p>“哦不，”Sameen调侃道，“那我们该怎么活下去？”</p><p>“是啊，”Root咧嘴笑着点点头，“我也是这么想的。不过那你今晚想去做什么呢？”</p><p>“唔——”</p><p>“Shaw！”Mr. Lambert在等候室里喊道。“你下班前得把那辆车给我修好！别光闲站在那和你的女朋友叽叽喳喳的！”</p><p>Sameen冲他的方向竖了个中指，回到车头处。</p><p>“坏脾气老混蛋。”她嘟囔着把手里的破布丢到地上，双手重新伸进汽车引擎。“万圣节那事之后他没有炒了我，已经挺够意思了，但他仍然是个小气鬼。”</p><p>Root抿起嘴。John告诉过她那天Martine家发生的事，Sameen把Lambert打得不省人事。Root那天待在废弃车厢里忙着造她的电脑，忘记了时间。其实她本来打算庆祝万圣夜，但手头的工作让她分心了。</p><p>Root没想到Sameen会遇事那么冲动，本以为她只不过会耸耸肩然后把它抛到脑后。她们成为朋友已经两年多了，但Root并不总是能理解Sameen应对情绪的方式。有些时候她的内心毫无波澜。有些时候她只有一点点感觉。有些时候她似乎可以完美地理解Root。</p><p>在过去的那几个月里，Root当然是故意表现得很奇怪。Sameen怎么能理解那样的她呢？Root又上下看了看Sameen，试图想象她痛揍Lambert的景象，她绷紧全身的肌肉，脸愤怒地皱着的样子。</p><p>“Root？”Sameen回头望着她，皱着眉头。“你没事吧？”</p><p>Root脸红了。“呃。嗯。抱歉。”她摇摇头。“我在想你打了Lambert的事。不得不承认，想到你狠狠地打人，指关节上沾了血，呲着牙齿的样子……还挺辣的。”</p><p>Sameen直起身子，回以挑眉。“真的？你喜欢想我差点杀了别人这种事？”</p><p>“我是说……”Root耸耸肩，一侧嘴角上扬。“你有多大汗淋漓？”</p><p>“哦天哪，别说了。”Sameen回去继续修车。“我真受不了你。还是接着说今晚的计划吧。”</p><p>Root大声叹了口气。“好吧，但是下次你要放倒一个块头有你两倍大的人之前，记得打电话叫我。”</p><p>“要是你总会接我的电话，我就总会打电话叫你。”</p><p>Root深吸一口气，移开视线。她不确定对方这句话是否有意刺伤她，但她的确感到有点受伤。她咬了咬牙，试着放下这句话。今天可是个大日子，是她们的一周年纪念日，同时还是情人节。她可以让着点Sameen，给她几次机会赢得斗嘴。天知道，这也是Root活该的。</p><p>“我刚才在想我们可以……噢，等一下。”Root叹息一声。“如果音乐会因为下雨取消了，那我们同样也不能去山坡了。”</p><p>“我们可以找些室内活动。”Sameen提议，把一块零件举到脸旁边。“去玩轮滑？电影之夜？或者就在树屋里玩。”</p><p>“不要。”Root用指甲刮着工作台的台面。“这都是我们经常做的事。找个新的事情怎么样？”</p><p>“新的？”Sameen把那块零件丢回车里，走到机械工作站前面。她皱着眉头在工具箱里翻找。“金斯维尔有个滑冰场，我们没去过那里。”</p><p>“哦不。”Root干笑一声。“我太高了，不适合滑冰。”</p><p>Sameen停下了动作，双手还埋在一堆工具里。她缓缓转过身盯着Root。“太高了？这是个身高的笑话吗？”</p><p>Root把双腿在面前伸直，随意扭动两只脚。“我是一位高个子女士，Sameen。身上全是骨头，四肢也太长。我的平衡感很差。”</p><p>Sameen面露坏笑。“所以……你是害怕了？”</p><p>“不是害怕。”Root皱起眉头。“是谨慎。我可不想摔一跤把骨盆摔碎了。”</p><p>“我会保护你。”Sameen举起一只手臂绷紧肌肉。“我可以接住你。”</p><p>Root盯着她沾有污渍的二头肌，不得不承认那听起来很有吸引力。她摇摇头。</p><p>“不要。我是认真的。我会撞上你，然后我们两个人都会摔碎骨盆。”</p><p>Sameen猛地跳过来，抱住Root的腰把她举到空中，然后开始绕着车库奔跑，Root挂在她肩上。</p><p>“看见没？”Sameen得意洋洋地说，“我抓到你了！”</p><p>Root大笑着捶打Sameen的后背。“放我下来！你疯了吧！”</p><p>Sameen跑回那辆汽车旁，把Root的脚放回地上。她强壮的双臂依然环着Root的腰，靠过来贴近Root。</p><p>“难道你不相信我吗？”Sameen仰头问Root，眨着眼睛。“我永远不会让你摔倒。”</p><p>Root低头对她咧嘴笑了，感到心跳不已。她清楚自己的上衣被弄脏了，而且Sameen身上满是铁和汗的味道，但她没有挪开，而是搂住Sameen的肩膀，低头吻她。</p><p>一吻之后，她低声叹了口气。“好吧，Sameen。我同意和你去滑冰。”</p><p>“太棒了！”Sameen拍了一下Root的屁股，回到汽车前。“先等我修完这个，然后我们就出发。”</p><p>她拿起一把扳手，这时通向等候室的门又开了，Mr. Lambert从门里探出头。</p><p>“Shaw！”</p><p>Sameen瞪着他，举起扳手。“淡定点！我正干着呢！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Root扶着滑冰场周围的矮墙缓慢前进，眼睛始终盯着脚下。Sameen在旁边轻松地滑着，微笑看着Root的艰难移动。</p><p>“你知道，你可以就扶着我往前走。”这是Sameen今晚第四次说这句话。“我会帮你。”</p><p>“不用。”Root喘着气说，紧抓着围栏的手指都发白了。“我挺好。好得很！”</p><p>Sameen轻声笑着耸耸肩。“随你便吧。”</p><p>Root叹了口气，她知道这是在犯傻，但她就是控制不住。毕竟Sameen离地面比她近多了。Sameen滑行到前方优雅地转了个圈，她的马尾在身后飞扬。Root翻了个白眼。</p><p>“好吧。我相信你。过来吧。”</p><p>她伸出一只胳膊，轻微摇晃了一下。Sameen咧嘴笑着牵起Root的手，把她拉到内侧冰面上。滑冰场的围栏仍在伸手可及的范围内，因此Root试着让自己放松。就算Sameen真的让她摔倒了，她也可以抓住围栏。</p><p>“来个深呼吸，怪人。”Sameen开玩笑地说，捏了一下Root的手。“冰不会咬人。”</p><p>“我知道。”Root缓慢地跟着她向前滑。“理智上我知道，但是摔跤好痛的！”</p><p>Sameen只是回以白眼，拖着Root往前滑。Sameen下班之后她们去吃了晚饭，然后就直接来了这个滑冰场。这里再过不久就要关门了，有点扫兴，不过今晚还没有开始下雨，所以她们之后还可以找点其他事做。</p><p>Root注视着Sameen，想着该说些什么。她已经发现她们之间有很多不便提起的事。说到X档案会让她们想起那个被摔碎的蛋糕。说到读书则会让她们想起Sameen撕坏过Root的书。</p><p>“你有没有一件字母棒球服？（letterman jacket）[1]”Root问她，把头发撩到耳后。</p><p>“球队颁发的？没有，”Sameen摇了摇头，“但我领到了字母。”</p><p>Root挑起眉毛。“他们只发给你字母，没有棒球服？”</p><p>“太蠢了，”Sameen嗤笑道，“Bishop高中没钱给我们所有人买棒球服，所以只发了校队的字母，叫我们自己回去缝在衣服上。”</p><p>“Wow。你应该去买一件棒球服，这样我就能偷走它。”</p><p>“啥？为什么？”</p><p>Root低头对她微笑。“这样我就能让所有人都嫉妒我！我在和校足球队的明星运动员约会，我应该有些可以炫耀的东西！”</p><p>“你已经有我，校足球队的明星运动员，可以炫耀了。你不需要棒球服。”</p><p>“噢，拜托！”Root转身面对她，但突然失去了平衡。“哦不！”</p><p>她的脚下一滑，但Sameen有力的双臂环住了她的腰，使她免于摔倒。Root抓住Sameen的肩膀，两人的脸近到呼吸交融在一起，Sameen低下头吻了Root。</p><p>Root闭上双眼，迷失在Sameen的温暖里。无论她们之间有着怎样的情绪问题，她的身体总是需要Sameen，一如既往。她的指尖轻抚Sameen的后颈，那双抱着她的手臂随即把她拉得更近了些。Root微笑着结束了这个吻。</p><p>“谢谢。”Root心脏狂跳，低声说道。看到Sameen挑起了眉毛，Root脸红了。“谢你是因为救了我。不是因为吻我。我是说，大概，那个也要谢谢你吧。”</p><p>Sameen露出得意的坏笑。“我说过我会的，记得吗？我指的是救你。”</p><p>“哦，Sameen，”Root咧嘴笑了，“我的大英雄！下个万圣夜你应该扮神奇女侠！”</p><p>Sameen的眼神一冷，Root僵住了。万圣夜也是她们之间的一个敏感话题。Root小心翼翼地站直身子，松开手，来到滑冰场边上倚靠着矮墙。</p><p>“你觉得这种尴尬还要持续多久？”Root低声问。她把手搭在矮墙上，望着外面的休息区。“我们还能不能像以前那样好好沟通了？”</p><p>Sameen滑到她身边，跳起来坐到矮墙上。她沉默地望着周围的其他滑冰者，毫无表情的脸显得深不可测。片刻后，她耸了耸肩。</p><p>“我觉得应该能吧。只是……想到那些不太愉快。我之前真的很生你的气。”</p><p>“我知道。”Root点头，用指甲刮着墙的顶部。“我也在生自己的气。和Hanna的整个这件事——”</p><p>“呃，”Sameen摇摇头，“我宣布这个话题被列为禁区了，至少一整年不许提。”</p><p>Root忍住笑容望着她。“一整年？”</p><p>“对。”Sameen抱起双臂说。她的鼻子皱了起来。“她最糟糕了，我讨厌她。”</p><p>“她就像你的Tomas。”</p><p>Sameen挠挠鼻子，看上去有些茫然。“嗯，但Hanna更坏。”</p><p>Root嗤之以鼻，用冰鞋踢着墙。“拜托。Tomas那事可比Hanna的事糟多了。”</p><p>“不可能。”Sameen表示抗议。“我又没有出轨。”</p><p>“我也没有出轨！”Root翻了个白眼。“首先，我们当时分手了，其次，是她主动来亲我的，然后我很快就躲开了。你可是无缘无故对我隐瞒了好几个月，尽管你知道我喜欢你，还去和别人约会。”</p><p>Sameen从矮墙上跳下来，眯起眼盯着Root。“确实……但那是因为我当时还没有想清楚一些东西。而你和Hanna出去玩是为了报复我。”</p><p>“也因为我和她是朋友？”Root抿起嘴。“抱歉，但是整个暑假都对我说谎然后还和一个我出于实际原因很讨厌的人约会，可比我因为失去妈妈感到心烦意乱然后还和一个你因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事而讨厌的人做朋友糟多了。</p><p>Sameen恼怒地瞪着她看了一会儿，明显正在思考反驳的话。自那次和好以后这她们还是头一次谈起Tomas，当时她们因为重归于好而释然，Tomas也在第二年就毕业了，没再打扰过她们。在那件事上Root已经原谅了Sameen，她知道Sameen当时备受情感困扰，需要一个排解的办法。Sameen不能明白Root先前也有着相似的需要，这让她感到有些不快。</p><p>“好吧。”Sameen让步了。“也许Tomas更糟。也许。”</p><p>“谢谢？”Root笑了起来。“我接受这说法。”</p><p>她拉起Sameen的胳膊，拉着她回到冰面上。她们又开始慢慢地滑冰，Root紧紧抓着Sameen，让Sameen带着她们往前滑。她清楚，对这些事的讨论并没有结束，但知道Sameen会思考这些事，还是挺好的。</p><p>“所以，”她们绕着冰场画着弧线，Root开口说道，“你是在哪里学会滑冰的？”</p><p>Sameen脚下的冰刀唰的一声划过冰面。“是我爸妈教我的。在布拉格的时候。”</p><p>那个小小Sameen的形象又一次在Root脑中浮现。想象Sameen小时候的样子总是很困难，特别是现在她们已经几乎是成年人了。Sameen真的曾经是个小朋友吗？她会拉着父母的手站在他们中间，和他们一起滑冰吗？</p><p>“你这是什么表情？”Sameen的声音把Root拉回到现实。</p><p>“我有没有告诉过你，简直不可能去想象小时候的你？”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen对她皱起眉头。“我也曾经小过。我也曾经是个孩子。”</p><p>“我在努力忍住不指出你现在仍然很小，而是问你小时候是什么样。”</p><p>“噫，谢谢你啊。”Sameen翻了个白眼。她拽着Root转过一个弯道，然后才开口回答。“我小时候有一头很难搞的头发，又卷又毛躁。我妈妈有时候能驯服它，但通常我们就只是把它扎起来。我在上初二之前脸都有点胖乎乎的，那让我经常很生气，因为每个人都说我可爱。”</p><p>“可是Sameen，”Root撅起嘴巴，“你就是很可爱呀！”</p><p>“真恶心。”Sameen嘟囔着，她的脸涨成了粉色。“我滑够冰了。现在去干什么？”</p><p>Root被Sameen毫不含蓄的转移话题逗笑了。她真的好想念Sameen，挑逗她是这么容易，她能让Root这么开心。</p><p>“我知道我们可以去哪了。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen盯着头顶乌云密布的天空，山坡上的青草挠着她的后背。现在云太多了看不到星星，但Root正牵着她的手，这就足以让她激动了。她转过头，在黑暗中勉强能看清Root的轮廓。Root闭着双眼，任凭潮湿的风拂过她的脸庞。</p><p>Sameen简直不能相信新的一年已经过去一个半月了。从她和Root和好以来，好像时间只过了几天。她们仍然做着和以前同样的那些事，但感觉已经不一样了，她们的行为更加深思熟虑。她现在感到她做出的每一个选择都很重要。</p><p>风中飘来远方的雷声。Sameen坐了起来，仍然握着Root的手。她把双腿收到胸前，眯起眼睛环顾四周。今晚没有月光，这里黑得几乎什么都看不见。</p><p>“嘿，Sameen？”Root在她身后问。“你真的打算去学医吗？”</p><p>Sameen转身面向Root，盘起腿。“我有这个计划。怎么了？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，依然闭着眼睛。“没怎么。”</p><p>“Root。”Sameen戳了戳Root的身侧，使她咯咯笑了起来。“你为什么问这个？”</p><p>Root终于睁开了眼睛，但没有看Sameen。“我在想……你想我们去上邻近的大学吗？”</p><p>Sameen重新躺了下来，伸展开身体，肩膀挨着Root的肩膀。“好啊。为什么不？”她感到心里一紧。“除非你想在高中毕业后就分手？”</p><p>Root从Sameen手里抽出手，翻身侧躺，一条腿懒懒地搭在Sameen的腿上。她的神情是那样温柔，Sameen不禁伸出一只手轻抚她的脸颊，Root侧头倚靠进她的掌心。</p><p>“我再也不想和你分手了。”她凝视着Sameen喃喃地说。“我爱你。”</p><p>“我也爱你。”Sameen低声回应，话音几乎被一阵雷声盖过。“虽然你简直是一团糟。”</p><p>“我是一团糟？”Root难以置信地问。“我是环境的受害者。你才是一团糟！”</p><p>Sameen面露一丝微笑，她坐起来用力吻上Root的嘴唇，一直向后推直到把Root压在地上。Root渐渐就笑裂了，Sameen结束了这个吻。</p><p>“好吧，”Root咯咯笑着说，“一个很会接吻的一团糟。”</p><p>Sameen用手抚摸Root的身侧，然后是她光洁的腿。Root很完美，她修长又白皙，时刻散发着活力。Sameen深深地看着她，想把她的脸牢记在心。她说不出自己此刻是种什么感受，但她知道那是一种很好的感觉。</p><p>她俯身吻上Root，贴着她的唇发出叹息。Root向后仰头，棕发消失在草丛中，她的皮肤被一道闪电照亮。轻柔的手指抚摸Sameen的后背，随后Root的指甲沿着她的脊柱抓挠。突然间，一声炸雷响起，空中落下倾盆大雨，瞬间把两人都浇得透湿。</p><p>“Sameen！”Root尖叫一声，匆匆站起身。</p><p>她们以最快速度跑下山坡，潮湿的地面让下坡路变得有些危险。Sameen从口袋里掏出车钥匙，扑到驾驶室一侧的车门上打开锁。车里的灯亮了起来，她钻进车里伸长胳膊打开Root那边的车门。Root迅速钻进车里，把车门在身后关上。车里的寂静几乎和外面大雨敲打车窗的声音一样震耳欲聋。Sameen用手捋了一下她的马尾，挤出的雨水倾泻在皮革座椅上。</p><p>“车里还有毛巾吗？”Root说着脱下鞋。“我们应该把车座擦干。”</p><p>“没有。”Sameen踢掉她自己的鞋。“我把那些东西都拿出去了。现在后面放着的只有Lionel满是汗的健身用品包。”</p><p>“恶心。”Root笑着把头靠在车窗上。“他还好吗？我最近没怎么和他聊过，不过他看起来不错。”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，把上衣脱下来丢到后座上。她的运动内衣湿漉漉地贴在身上。</p><p>“他挺好。只是有点恼火，因为他不像我和John那样很容易就能获得良好的体形。”</p><p>“可以理解。”Root点点头，露出有些疲倦的微笑。“不是每个人都能有希腊众神一样的外表。”</p><p>Sameen坏笑着绷紧腹肌，Root睫毛轻颤，视线落到了她的肚子上。Sameen小心地爬过车座扶手，坐到Root的腿上，搂住她的脖子。</p><p>“你觉得我很性感？” Sameen带着坏笑紧贴上Root，用身体把她困在座椅里。Sameen歪过头，水珠从她的发梢落在Root膝上。“你觉得我看起来就像一个神？”</p><p>Root的呼吸有些不稳，她放在Sameen腰间的手指颤动了一下。她的手向高处移去，滑进Sameen的bra下面，引得Sameen吸了一口气。她动了动身子，把手伸进Root凌乱的头发轻轻拉扯，Root的头向后仰去，张开了嘴。Sameen低下头用力咬住她的嘴唇，尝到了血的味道，然后轻舔那个伤痕。Root低声呜咽，臀部猛地向前一动。</p><p>“你也非常性感。”Sameen贴在Root唇边低语，当Root想吻她的时候却向后一躲。“我想要你摸我。”</p><p>Root向前猛扑，把她们的唇狠狠地贴在一起，砰地把Sameen推到仪表板上。Sameen的后背传来一阵疼痛，她倒吸一口气。当Root开始啃咬她脖颈的时候，她的声音卡在了喉咙里。Root的双手在Sameen背后支撑着她的身体。</p><p>Root抬起头，眼神深暗地看着她。“我们回家吧。在床上做这个。”</p><p>Sameen点点头，爬回驾驶座上，转动钥匙点火。她脚踩离合挂上倒挡，一脚踩下油门，然后才大笑着打开前照灯。</p><p>“拜托不要害死我们！”Root喊道，手忙脚乱地系上安全带。“死了就不能做爱了。”</p><p>Sameen只是回以白眼，在全速开回家的路上才扣好她的安全带。她转头瞥了一眼Root，上下打量着那双架在车窗上的长腿。</p><p>“嘿，Root？”</p><p>Root转头望着她。“嗯？”</p><p>“情人节快乐。”</p><p>“周年纪念日快乐，Sameen。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] letterman是美国高中和大学运动队中授予优秀运动员的荣誉称号，同时会授予优秀运动员一块布制字母（通常是校名的首字母）和用来展示字母的棒球服或毛衣。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.S. </strong>
</p><p>原文是发表在ao3上的，有一位读者的留言让我印象很深：</p><p>
  <em>“作为一个和Root一样突然失去听力的人，我想说这种事真的没有留给人任何适应的时间。我入睡时是好好的，醒来后却聋了一只耳朵，另一只也失去了大半听力（现在好的那只耳朵状况也越来越差，我准备去植入一个人工耳蜗）。你对这种情况的描写好得惊人，这个故事里的Root让我非常有共鸣。她感受到的愤怒，她把自己与其他人隔绝开，会去想“假如……该有多好”，厌恶周围的一切，听到的声音全都变得奇怪，在嘈杂的环境中耳鸣会让人头痛，等等。突然之间就失去了你这辈子一直都有的一种感官，完全没有时间来适应，是一种艰难得难以让人相信的经历。我懂Root为什么要做毁掉收音机等等的事情，因为音乐已经消失了，再也不是你心目中的样子。我爱Sameen始终不放弃的样子，但我能理解Root为什么一直推开她，虽然很奇怪，但相似的经历让我能够理解。”</em>
</p><p>（总之我就是想吹一下作者，虽然生活中我没接触过听障人士，但这个文让我对ta们多了一些了解。这会让我感觉，这个文不仅写出了很好的故事，还带有一种人文关怀。）</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Wouldn't It Be Nice 那样岂不更好</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Wouldn't It Be Nice - The Beach Boys 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=21914574<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root把包背到肩上，走出科学课的教室，环顾空荡荡的走廊。她望见Sameen坐在教学楼正门边的地板上，正在发消息。一时之间，Root觉得自己是不是该担心一下。似乎每次她们中有人给别人发消息的时候都会有坏事发生。</p><p>Sameen抬起头，对Root咧嘴笑了，她把手机塞进口袋站起身。Root不禁也露齿而笑，摇了摇头。她们已今非昔比，彼此的承诺更加深了她们间的纽带。她沿着走廊走向Sameen，但这时Mr. Ingram从教室出来叫住了她。</p><p>“Root！”</p><p>Root转过身。“嗯？”</p><p>他微笑着递出一本厚厚的活页文件夹。“别忘了这个。为了赶上进度你有挺多事要做。”</p><p>“噢。”她小跑到他面前接过文件夹。“谢谢您。我会在这周内把这些都补完。”</p><p>“我相信你能。”他对她使了个眼色，又回到教室里。</p><p>Root面带微笑地把文件夹抱在胸口。重回正轨的感觉真好。之前几个月的事情好像已经过了一百万年，她几乎有些记不清那时发生过的事了。再次参加科学碗的例会，再次对学业产生了期待，这使她得以重拾脚踏实地的感觉。</p><p>Sameen出现在她左侧，从她手中拿过文件夹。她跟在Root旁边穿过走廊，一边迅速翻阅着里面的内容。</p><p>“看起来还不坏。”她评论道，把文件夹合上夹在腋下。“重回书呆子世界了，你高兴吗？”</p><p>Root回以白眼。“你说我是书呆子？你才是班里的第一名好吗。”</p><p>“参加足球队弥补了我的聪明才智。”Sameen开玩笑地说。“我的运动员值大于书呆子值。”</p><p>“随便吧。”Root笑了起来，推开门走下台阶。“我确实很高兴能回来。Mr. Ingram说可以把我安排在最靠边的位置上，这样所有人都在我的左边。”</p><p>“那挺好的。”两人穿过停车场，Sameen在包里翻找着车钥匙。“你现在是正式队员还是替补？”</p><p>“正式队员。”Root得意地说。“Mr. Ingram说他让Cal待在队里只是为了凑人数，等我回来就换上我。”</p><p>Sameen笑了。“这话太过分了吧。”</p><p>“Cal能接受的。我觉得变成替补他可能还会松一口气。反正他只是为了申请大学才参加科学碗。”</p><p>她们到了汽车前，Root走向副驾驶一侧。最近这些天所有人都在谈论大学。Zoe和Joss都被得州A&amp;M大学录取了，而John会在搬去大学城之后参加警察学校的入学考试。Root透过车窗望着Sameen打开副驾驶侧的车门，觉得她应该去配一副车钥匙，这样就可以自己开门了。她钻进汽车，坐到被太阳晒热的白色皮座椅上，把书包放到脚边，对Sameen微笑。</p><p>“说到申请，”Sameen边发动汽车边说，“我收到金德里德医院（Kindred Hospital）的回复了。”</p><p>“哦？”Root扣上安全带，转头看着Sameen。“然后呢？”</p><p>Sameen耸耸肩，开着车离开停车场驶上回家的路。“我拿到暑假实习机会了。”</p><p>“什么！”Root解开安全带，靠过来亲了一下Sameen的脸。“太棒了！我要去NASA实习，你要去金德里德实习！好酷！”</p><p>“好了，冷静点。”Sameen轻声笑了。“现在我们需要找一个短租公寓。”</p><p>Root点点头坐回座位上。“NASA的网站上有一些推荐的租房信息，我们可以去看看。”</p><p>她把头靠到车窗上，望着沿途掠过的建筑。又能整个夏天都离开Bishop让她很是激动。只差一点点，Root就可以真正远走高飞，从此再也不用回这里了。当然过节的时候她应该还会回来。Mrs. Reese会强烈要求Sameen回来，而Sameen肯定会拉上Root一起回来。</p><p>她们不久之后也要开始申请大学了，有一个问题是，Root不确定申请表上的固定通讯地址一栏她该填什么。Mes. Reese目前是她的监护人，但她18岁以后就会被从福利系统中移除，真正变得无家可归。</p><p>“Root？”</p><p>Root深吸一口气抬起头，Sameen在开车的间隙瞥了她一眼。Root微笑着让她放心。</p><p>“抱歉。只是在考虑将来。”</p><p>Sameen摇了摇头。“一如既往。”</p><p>“嘿，Joss和Zoe回消息了吗？”Root换了个话题。“她们今晚过来吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Sameen在一个红绿灯处停了片刻，然后右转拐进她们家的街道。“准确的说她们是来和John一起过夜，但她们说会和我们一起玩一会儿。”</p><p>“好。”Root把书包拿到膝上。“她们很快就要和John住到一起了，现在应该多抽点时间陪我们才对。”</p><p>“唔，”Sameen面露坏笑，“Lionel肯定很高兴，他能独享那个房间了。”</p><p>Root笑了起来，Sameen在家门口停下车。她们家的车道上停了一辆大型黑色跑车。</p><p>Sameen吹了个口哨。“好车。我真想把手伸进她里面。”</p><p>“恶心。”Root皱起鼻子。“那是Harold的车。”</p><p>“Harold？”Sameen瞪大了眼睛。“现在我有点想吐了。我需要去冲个澡。他来干嘛？”</p><p>Root耸耸肩，打开车门迈进凉爽的傍晚空气。已经快六点钟了，太阳正在西沉，一阵舒适的微风轻拂树梢。Sameen会说这种天气“太他妈暖和了”，但Root很喜欢。三月早春时节，春天是Root第二喜欢的季节，仅次于秋天。</p><p>“也许是关于我的成绩。”Root开玩笑地说，“我的确在他的课上拿过一次B。”</p><p>Sameen不屑地哼了一声，关上车门向房子走去。“对我们来说确实算很差，但对别人来说就算可以了。”</p><p>Root把书包夹在腋下，跟在她身后。“他还是可能会担心我。”</p><p>“现在？在你已经恢复正常之后？去年十一月那会儿他干嘛去了？”</p><p>Root知道她说的没错，对他来这里的原因毫无头绪。Grace也会在吗？</p><p>Sameen打开大门，把她的书包丢在地上，手里还拿着Root的文件夹。她接过Root的包，把它挂在挂钩上。今天是周五，她们不做作业。</p><p>“妈？”Sameen向屋里喊道。“我们回来了。”</p><p>片刻后，Mrs. Reese从客厅里探出头。“Root？你能来一下吗？”</p><p>Root点点头，感到一阵焦虑。是来找她的？也许Harold是来通知她被学校开除了。不，通知那种事的人应该是McCarthy校长。是因为她很久没和他发消息聊鸟类了吗？不，她前几天还给他发过一张小食蝇霸鹟[1]的照片。</p><p>她悄悄看了一眼Sameen，咽着口水。Sameen示意她往前走，她们走进客厅，看到Harold和Grace坐在沙发对面的椅子上。Root沉重地坐到沙发上，试图冷静下来，心里安慰自己说如果真的是什么坏事，他们就会让她放学后直接回家。</p><p>Sameen想坐到Root旁边，却被Mrs. Reese拦住了。</p><p>“Sameen，”Mrs. Reese把手搭在Sameen的胳膊上，“我想我们需要一些私人空间。”</p><p>Sameen似乎有些惊讶，但还是点了点头。她微笑着对Root举起那个文件夹。“我在房间里等你。”</p><p>Root望着她的背影，心里一紧。Mrs. Reese走过来坐进扶手椅。上一次Mrs. Reese这样让她坐下的时候还是那次关于性的谈话。不知怎的，她觉得Harold今天并不是来继续那个话题。</p><p>“Root，”Mrs. Reese的双手优雅地交叠在膝上，“我们想和你谈谈你妈妈的事。”</p><p>Root紧张得想吐。她的妈妈要回来了吗？她的妈妈死了吗？她感到自己眼里涌出了泪水。这太难承受了。</p><p>“噢，亲爱的。”Mrs. Reese倾身过来把手搭在Root膝上。“我很抱歉。我知道这对你来说是个艰难的话题。你还好吧？”</p><p>Harold和Grace对视了一下，似乎也在紧张。Root艰难地吞咽了一下，放在腿上的双手紧握成拳。</p><p>“她要回来了吗？”Root低声说，感觉自己很是渺小。“我不想见她。”</p><p>“不是。”Harold推了推眼镜。“她不会回来了，以后也不会。她失去了对你的全部监护权，还将在监狱里服刑几年。”</p><p>“之前那段时间她还是有监护权的？我不太明白。我以为她之前就失去了监护权，所以Mrs. Reese才在照顾我。”</p><p>Mrs. Reese坐回椅子里。“在你妈妈的判决结果出来之前，法院允许你和我住在一起，因为我有能力为你提供照顾，而且这样你不需要转学。现在你妈妈被判忽视和虐待未成年人罪，她完全失去了监护权。”</p><p>Root倒在沙发靠背上，一时间不知所措。她捂住双眼，试图理清思绪。显然，之前那段时间她的妈妈仍然没有从她的生活中消失。要是她的妈妈被判无罪会怎么样？那样Root还得和她住在一起吗？Root知道她父亲早在好几年之前就放弃了监护权。现在她正式成为了孤儿。</p><p>“Root？”Grace轻柔地问。“我知道你现在肯定心里很乱，不过我们还有个好消息要告诉你。”</p><p>Root干笑一声垂下双手。“我不觉得现在有什么事能让我高兴起来，除非你们准备收养我。”</p><p>Grace看了Harold一眼。“唔，”她说，“我们正是为了这件事才过来。”</p><p>“什么？”Root向前探身，心跳加快。“你们要收养我吗？”</p><p>“现在，”Harold把他的双手扣在一起，“你可以选择拒绝。不过，在你下决定之前我想说，我们不会摆出家长的架子来约束你。我们知道你已经快成年了，但你在写大学申请书的时候需要一个地址，而且我们可以资助你的大学学费。我们会在家里安排一个属于你的房间，这样你就有了自己的空间。”</p><p>“不过别觉得我们会让你在家庭作业上敷衍了事。”Grace开玩笑地说。“我们仍然是你的老师！”</p><p>Root张着嘴盯着他们。Harold和Grace想收养她。她会在他们的家里拥有一个房间，而且他们主动提出供她上大学。Root肯定要去麻省理工，支付那里的四年学费对他们来说轻轻松松。</p><p>她回想着过去这几年。Harold起初显得有些笨拙，他总想主导BACKS的会议，还非要拉着她观鸟。不过后来她越来越喜欢他了。他们俩放下了彼此间巨大的年龄差异之后，Harold一向很尊重她，并鼓励她追逐她的兴趣，甚至还允许她在放学后溜进学校使用实验室。</p><p>Grace对她很好，在课堂上总让她发言，耐心地听她喋喋不休直到说到了重点。Grace还是个很棒的厨师，BACKS每次在他们家开会的时候Grace都会端来亲手做的点心。Sameen渐渐也能接受一起拜访Harold家了，Root很确定那有九成都是因为Grace。</p><p>“Root？”Mrs. Reese提醒道。“你怎么想？”</p><p>Root擦了下眼睛，深吸一口气。“如果你们能收养我，那真是太好了。我……我很荣幸。”</p><p>Grace释然地出了口气，坐到Root旁边拥抱了她。Root让自己在Grace怀里放松下来。她知道这件事起初是会有点尴尬，但以后会很棒的。Grace和Sameen可以一起做饭，Root和Harold可以聊计算机相关的事。就算后来事情变得糟糕，再过一年多Root也就要去上大学了。</p><p>“呃。”Harold咳嗽一声。“我们有个礼物要送给你。”</p><p>Root离开Grace的怀抱。她发现Grace也在哭，不禁笑了起来，抹了把脸。Sameen在楼上大概正急得不行，正在猜测出了什么事。Harold从口袋里掏出一个小巧的盒子。</p><p>“Harold，”Root笑着说，“你是要求婚吗？我们还是应该先同居一段时间。”</p><p>大人们都笑了，房间里的气氛变得轻松了一些。</p><p>“不是。”Harold把盒子递给她。“恐怕这只是一件礼物。”</p><p>Root掀开盒盖，里面躺着一把刻有她名字的小小钥匙。这是Harold家的大门钥匙。她把钥匙握在手里，这不仅仅是一件礼物；他们真的很重视这件事情。她终于拥有了真心想要她的家长，心头涌上一阵感动。</p><p>“我希望你不会觉得这太超前了。”Harold叹息道。“我们不想显得不顾一切要收养你。”</p><p>“不会的。”Root对他咧嘴笑了。“谢谢你。”</p><p>她跳起来跑到Harold面前拥抱了他，他的西装外套是粗糙的羊毛质地，让她的手臂有些发痒，但她毫不在意。Harold是她的良师益友，现在又成为了她新的父亲。</p><p>Root感到眼泪顺着脸颊流下来，叹了口气。她这几个月来哭过太多次了，都惊讶于自己还没有脱水。至少这一次流的是喜悦的泪水。</p><p>“说实话，”Mrs. Reese开玩笑地说，“我之前还担心只好由我收养你。我觉得你和Sameen不会想成为姐妹。”</p><p>Root松开Harold，皱起鼻子。“呃，那也太奇怪了。”</p><p>“说到Miss Shaw，”Harold说，“我想她肯定在楼上等得不耐烦了。”</p><p>“我可以把刚才的事告诉她吗？”Root看着几个大人。</p><p>Grace微笑着对她挥了挥手。“可以的，去吧。我们还要在这讨论些事情。”</p><p>“谢谢！”</p><p>Root转身冲出房间，向楼上跑去，手里紧紧攥着那把钥匙。她新家的钥匙。她打开Sameen房间的门，笑了起来。</p><p>Sameen穿着睡衣，仰面躺在床上瞪着天花板。Bear趴在她腿上闭目养神，尾巴轻轻拍打着床脚的木板。他发现Root来了，尾巴摇得更快了。</p><p>“哦，谢天谢地。”Sameen叹息道。“把他从我身上弄下去。我被他困住了。”</p><p>Root走进屋子，关上门。“推开他不就行了。”</p><p>“我不能那么做。”她翻了个白眼。“他会讨厌我的。”</p><p>“所以你想让他讨厌我？”Root把钥匙放在书桌上，开始脱下脚上的运动鞋。“你不过是想成为他最爱的妈妈。”</p><p>“我本来就是他最爱的妈妈！”Sameen不屑地说。“是我救了他，你知道的。”</p><p>“那都是几年以前的事了。他大概已经忘光了。”</p><p>Sameen坐起身，低头盯着Bear。他也望着她，张着大嘴耷拉着舌头。Root坐进书桌前的椅子，看着他们俩对视，摇了摇头。她们暑假租的公寓一定要允许养狗。去年她们公路旅行的时候，Sameen真的很想念Bear。而且，Sameen在大城市里跑步的时候如果有能个伴，Root会更放心。</p><p>“你赢了。”Sameen叹息一声。她瞪着Root，就像那是Root的错。“Bear有种傲慢的态度。我想我知道他是从谁那里学来的。”</p><p>“是啊，因为我是那个粗鲁的人。”</p><p>Root站到衣柜前开始脱衣服，她拉下牛仔裤时感觉到了Sameen投来的目光。</p><p>“你想谈谈吗？”Sameen小心地问。“他们想怎样？”</p><p>Root从头顶扯下上衣。“Grace和Harold要收养我。”</p><p>“什么？”Sameen瞪大了眼睛。“太好了！对吧？我们要感到高兴吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”Root爬上床，把Bear推到旁边。“我们要感到高兴。”</p><p>Sameen抱住Root的腰，把她拉到怀里。“你什么时候搬过去？”</p><p>“我还不知道。”Root在Sameen的腿上坐好。“她们还要谈一些事情，所以我先上楼告诉你这件事。”</p><p>“嗯，”Sameen面露坏笑，“我们得给你的新房间施个洗礼。”</p><p>Root皱了一下脸。“在Harold家做爱？”</p><p>“哦。”Sameen皱起眉头倒回枕头上。“那太怪了。也许我们还是只在这里做爱吧。”</p><p>“好主意。”</p><p>Root俯身压在Sameen身上，掀起她的上衣让她们的肌肤能够接触。她在Sameen的唇边喘了口气，然后把两人的嘴唇贴到一起，抱紧了Sameen的腰，感到Sameen的双手沿着自己的后背向下摸去。</p><p>房间的门突然开了，Root跳到一边，试图用床单遮住自己。</p><p>“所以你们确实会做爱！”Zoe大笑着说。“我们还在好奇呢！”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，爬下床去穿睡衣。Joss在她经过时拍了一下她的屁股，把她吓得一跳。</p><p>“我一点都不惊讶。”Joss把她们带来的包丢到地板上。“我能看出来。她们有那种容光焕发。”</p><p>“你能看出来？”Zoe嗤之以鼻，坐进书桌前的椅子转了半圈。“拜托。就前几天你还问John，有没有见过她们俩接吻。”</p><p>“行了。”Sameen举起手。“别说了。别这么八卦了。”</p><p>Root套上她的狗狗T恤，朝Zoe和Joss坏笑。“我们经常接吻和做爱。你可以告诉John，如果他听到这个房间在放音乐，那就是因为我们在做爱。我现在不喜欢听音乐了。”</p><p>Joss张大了嘴。“我们可以告诉他吗？他绝对会抓狂的！”</p><p>“他已经得了妄想症了，总觉得自己会看到什么少儿不宜的事情。”Zoe把双手合在一起。“拜托，让我们告诉他吧！”</p><p>Root跪到床上，撅起嘴巴盯着 Sameen。她的棕色大眼睛对Sameen有极强的杀伤力。几秒之后，Sameen抱起双臂移开了视线。</p><p>“告诉他。”</p><p>那两个女生发出欢呼，Root抱住Sameen。Joss坐到地板上，从床下拿出装着大富翁的盒子。她超级擅长玩大富翁，这些年只输过一次，是输给了Zoe。通常Sameen都会丧失耐心，在游戏完全结束之前就把棋盘丢开。</p><p>Zoe跪坐到Joss身边的地毯上。她抬头瞥了一眼Root和Sameen。</p><p>“你们来玩吗？还是打算整个晚上一直亲热？”</p><p>Sameen推开Root下了床。Root看了一会她的背影，才挪到地上。虽然她确实很想整晚都和Sameen亲热，但她们和Zoe、Joss相处的时间已经不多了。</p><p>况且，她们稍后还是可以做爱。她会让Sameen来选今天的音乐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p>[1] 小食蝇霸鹟（Lesser Kiskadee），美洲常见的鸣禽。</p><p>https://download.ams.birds.cornell.edu/api/v1/asset/57719031/1800</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. To Build A Home 建造一个家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=19529269<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Root随意用脚踢着水面，清凉的池水让人愉快。她上了岸坐在泳池边，给Sameen留出绕圈游泳的空间。炽热的阳光洒在她身上，而Sameen每次游过的时候都会有水溅到她腿上。Sameen已经绕圈游了半个多小时了，而且没有要停下的迹象。不过Root并不介意。Sameen的泳衣充分展示了她的肌肉，当她在水中奋力前进的时候更为明显。她望着Sameen触到泳池壁，在水下翻了个身，再次向另一端游去。</p><p>Root满足地叹了口气，把头向后仰去。阳光温暖着她的脸，身下的瓷砖也暖呼呼的。现在才四月份，今年夏天大概会很热。她们已经买了几个风扇，准备到时候带到休斯敦去。Harold帮她们找到了一套有空调的公寓，但Sameen很容易出汗，Root知道她会喜欢额外的降温措施。</p><p>Bear跟着Sameen沿着泳池边小跑，他的爪子踩在瓷砖上发出嗒嗒的响声。Root露出了微笑。她最近感觉好多了，不再像以前那样容易发火，而Sameen也变得更冷静了一些。Root很期待这个暑假，甚至有些期待随后的高中最后一年。大学几乎就在眼前，很难相信，却是事实。</p><p>Sameen的确是Root幸福感的一大源泉，而Harold和Grace最近也颇有贡献。Root还没有搬进他们家，不过最近的大多数晚上她都会和他们一起吃晚饭。几天前，Harold带她去买一只鸟，她选了一只凤头鹦鹉，取名叫魁魁格（Queequeg），和史考莉的狗名字一样。昨晚她帮Grace准备了晚餐，唔，说“帮”是有点夸大了。她用刀给土豆去皮，然后就划伤了手，在那之后她就只是在Grace准备饭的时候陪她聊聊天。</p><p>Sameen又一次触到泳池壁，她转身向Root游过来，看起来要结束锻炼了。Bear在Root身边的地上趴下，她伸手抚摸他头上被太阳晒热的皮毛。Sameen把双臂搁到泳池边，眯着眼睛仰视Root。</p><p>“怎么样了？”Sameen问，有些上气不接下气。“我是不是游太久了？”</p><p>“没关系。”Root低头对她微笑。“你可以继续游。我正在欣赏美景。”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼。“废柴。我游够了。”</p><p>Root轻轻挠着Bear的脑袋。“你觉得我什么时候会搬到Grace和Harold家里呢？”</p><p>“快了。”Sameen移开视线，挠挠鼻子。“我是说，可能快了吧。所有的文件上周就都已经办好了，对吧？”</p><p>“嗯。我正式成为Finch家的人了。”</p><p>Sameen装出呕吐的样子。“恶心。现在我绝对不要随你的姓。”</p><p>Root心里一紧。随Root的姓？Sameen在说结婚吗？她在想和Root结婚吗？</p><p>Sameen意识到自己说的话，脸红了。“我是说，呃——”</p><p>“你想和我结婚！”Root大叫起来。“你已经考虑过了！之前你打算随我的姓吗？你准备什么时候求婚？不久之后还是再过几年？”她吸了口气。“Mrs.和Mrs. Sameen Shaw。Mrs.和Mrs. Root Finch。嗯，好吧，那确实难听。婚礼上你会穿西装吗？我会吗？我们都不穿？我们都穿？不如——啊！”</p><p>哗的一声巨响，Sameen把她拽进了泳池里。Root一直沉到池底，后背磕在粗糙的瓷砖上。她睁开眼睛，转身抓住Sameen，拉着她借力向上游去。Root浮出水面大口喘着气，听到Sameen正在大笑。</p><p>“Sameen！”Root笑着把她推开。“别以为这样就能让我转移注意力！我是不会忘的。”</p><p>Sameen露出狼一样的咧嘴笑容，朝Root游过来。Root向后一跳躲开，退到泳池角落里。Sameen的身体靠过来紧贴上她，立刻带来了暖意。Root大笑起来。</p><p>“怎么了？”Sameen问，用嘴唇轻擦Root的唇。“什么事这么好笑？”</p><p>“我们第一次待在这个角落里的时候是在裸泳。”Root环住Sameen的腰，把她拉得更近。</p><p>Sameen贴着Root的嘴唇哼了一声，把手指伸进Root的头发。“我想起来了。那次你吐在我身上了。”</p><p>“是啊。如果我没有的话，也许我们就会早一年在一起了。”</p><p>Sameen终于吻了Root，她的唇舌十分炽热。Root不禁闭上双眼，感到身体有了反应。她的身体总是那么渴望Sameen，几乎有些不可思议。当对方如此接近时，Root身体的每一部分都流淌着轻微的触电感。她的手指沿着Sameen的后背向上轻抚，Sameen咬了一下她的嘴唇，引得她倒吸一口气。</p><p>“不。”Sameen结束了这个吻，叹了口气。“你应该去接一下。”</p><p>Root皱起眉头。“接什么？”</p><p>“你的手机在响。”</p><p>Root侧过头，听到不远处桌子上传来手机的振动声。即使对她的好耳朵来说，这个振动声也太轻了。</p><p> “Wow。好耳力。”Root钦佩地说。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼松开Root，游回泳池中央。“真有趣。”</p><p>Root笑着转身爬出泳池，快步穿过露台，尽管天气很暖，她还是有点发抖。她用浴巾裹住自己，接起电话。</p><p>“Hey，Grace。”</p><p>“Hello！”Grace的愉快声音答道。“你好吗？”</p><p>“挺好的。Sameen和我正在游泳。”Root在椅子上坐下，望着Sameen试图说服Bear跳进泳池。“什么事？”</p><p>“噢，抱歉打扰你们了。Harold和我想知道你有没有空过来一下。我们为你准备了一些东西。”</p><p>“噢。”Root看了一眼手机上的时间。“好啊。我可以过来。Sameen和我打算晚点再写作业。”</p><p>“嗯，过来吧，然后我们可以一起商量今晚的安排。这样可以吗？”</p><p>Bear向Root跑过来，Root微笑看着他。“没问题。我马上就来。”</p><p>“太棒了！拜拜。”</p><p>“拜拜。”Root挂断电话，站起身。“Grace想让我过去一趟。”</p><p>Sameen爬出泳池，用手拧出头发里的水。她的头发里能容纳那么多水，总让Root感到惊讶。看着倾泻到地上的小瀑布，Root咧嘴笑了。她们也许再过一小会儿才能出发去Grace家。</p><p>“你自己去吧。我要去洗个澡，然后为写作业做准备。”Sameen说道。</p><p>Root迷茫地皱起眉头。“‘为写作业做准备’？那是什么意思？”</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼，走向桌子。“无所谓。你就自己去吧。”</p><p>“你是不是知道什么我不知道的事情？是什么呀？”</p><p>“别担心了。”Sameen耸耸肩，拿起她的浴巾。“去就是了。”</p><p>“Sameen……”Root瞪着她。“我不反对一直给你挠痒，直到你告诉我为止。”</p><p>Sameen抓起手机向房子走去。“我什么都不会说。”</p><p>“Sameen！”</p><p>“不！”她用力拉开门走进屋里。“不说！”</p><p>她快步走向楼上，Root盯了一会儿她的背影，然后才跑去追她。Root一定要从她那里套出话来，无论需要用上什么手段。</p><p>“Sameen！”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>二十分钟后，Root走出大门，跨上自行车。关于Grace要给她什么东西，Sameen完全没透露任何信息。Root把她独自留在浴室里以示惩罚。当然Root还答应稍后会补偿她，大概降低了这个惩罚的严肃性。</p><p>Root骑下房前的车道，沿着大街向Harold家骑去。Harold家就在几户人家之外的街对面。他家的房子在这个街道上显得鹤立鸡群，有三层楼和一个地下室，而附近的其他房子都只有两层。</p><p>要住在这么豪华的一座房子里让她觉得有点奇怪，几乎就像她在隐瞒自己的过去。她家的旧房子仍空空荡荡，严格地说它现在完全属于Root了，因为高一那年她就付完了全部房贷。等她到了18岁以后，她就需要决定怎么处理它。现在她要搬进Harold家，感觉就像在假装以往的那些事情并不真实。</p><p>Root缓缓停在门前，叹了口气。她也明白不是这样的。就像Mrs. Reese的心理治疗师曾告诉她的，她可以放下过去，拥抱新生活。她下了自行车，暗自翻个白眼，走向正门。去看心理治疗师感觉真是奇怪，但她不得不承认，那确实有些帮助。</p><p>她把自行车靠在墙边，从口袋里掏出钥匙，打开门走进去。“Hello！我到了！”Root边脱鞋边向里面喊道。</p><p>Grace微笑着从餐厅快步走出来。“Root！Hello！抱歉，非要你过来。”</p><p>“没事。”Root耸耸肩。“我们刚才只是在玩。而且，你们有权叫我做事，对吧？”</p><p>“唔，”Grace用手抚平裙子的前摆。“我想是吧。但我们的确承诺过你会拥有自由。”</p><p>Harold出现在她身后。“前提是你好好完成家庭作业。”</p><p>“Harold，”Root翻了个白眼，“你真的担心那种事吗？”</p><p>“我想不是。”他微笑着扶扶眼镜。“你想看看那个惊喜吗？”</p><p>“好啊！”</p><p>Grace向Harold投去微笑，向楼上走去。Root跟着他们上楼，心中有些忐忑。虽然他们在这里开过很多次BACKS的会议，但她从没去过楼上，心理上觉得那里属于禁区，像是什么秘密地点。</p><p>Harold和Grace在一扇门前停下脚步。门上贴着一张海报，Root走上前，眯起眼盯着它。那是她的“我要相信”海报。Root能确定就是她的那张，因为海报的一角上有Sameen画的小红心。他们怎么会有她的东西？</p><p>她转身看着Harold。“我不明白。你们想给我看我的海报？”</p><p>“不。”Harold轻声笑了。“海报不是惊喜。这个房间才是。”</p><p>他推开门，里面是一间卧室，看起来就像Root以前房间的升级版。Root走进去环顾房间，惊讶得合不拢嘴。远端角落里摆着一张大床，上面的深紫色床单仍有折痕，显然是刚铺开不久。房间另一头放着一张占据了大半面墙的桌子，Root最近正在制作的东西整洁地摆在桌上，Sameen送给她的雪花玻璃球在桌子角落里也有小小的一席之地。</p><p>她伸手抚摸深色的橡木矮柜，她从来没拥有过这么豪华的东西。拉开一个抽屉，里面是她自己的衣服，全都叠得整整齐齐。这些都是什么时候被拿过来的？她刚刚在Sameen家里换过衣服。Root意识到她刚才换上的是今天上午穿过的衣服，今天她实际上并没打开过任何抽屉，上衣也是Sameen直接递给她的。</p><p>Root面露微笑。一定是Sameen帮他们把所有这些东西搬了过来，就在Root放学后忙着参加科学碗活动的时候。她贴在废弃车厢里的那些海报现在挂在了这个房间里。在床头上方的墙上，有人，多半是Sameen，画了一幅壁画。那是一幅星空图，画面中央是大而醒目的猎户座。她眨了眨眼，拭去眼泪。</p><p>这里是她的房间。Sameen和Grace与Harold一起给了她一个空间，一个真正的，属于她自己的空间。她泪眼朦胧地转身去看Grace和Harold，Grace对她咧嘴微笑，她的眼眶也湿润了。</p><p>“你喜欢这里吗？”Grace紧张地绞着双手问。“我们不太了解你喜欢什么东西，所以请了Sameen帮忙。我希望它还好。”</p><p>“这里太完美了。”Root又用手抹了一把脸。“我非常喜欢。”</p><p>Harold走进房间，示意Grace也进来。“还有一件东西。”</p><p>他关上房间门。门背后有一条门链，就像Root在以前的房间里装过的那种。他们给她的最后一件礼物是隐私和安全感。Root走向Grace，搂住她的脖子。</p><p>“太感谢你们了。”她哭着说。“这对我来说很有意义。”</p><p>“我们想要支持你。”Grace贴着她的肩膀说，声音有些沙哑。“我知道，看起来我们好像给了你很多，但其实你也给了我们一些东西。”</p><p>Root松开手，不确定对方是什么意思。“我给了你们什么？”</p><p>“你也许注意到了，我们没有孩子。”Harold答道。“我们尝试过，但一直没有成功。后来我们想要收养一个孩子，但也一直没有成功。你给了我们成为父母的机会。”</p><p>“我们知道，你已经快18岁了，不过……”Grace微笑地看着Root。“也许最终你会把我们看作自己的家人。”</p><p>Root心里一紧。他们收养她并不只是出于怜悯。Harold和Grace想成为她的家人，他们想要她走进他们的生活。她艰难地咽了口唾沫。她有了真正稳定的居所，不必再担心有朝一日会失去。他们想为她付大学的学费，想让她感到被爱，想成为她的父母。他们甚至还清楚Sameen对她有多重要。</p><p>“我已经这样做了。”Root沙哑地说。“你们是我有过的最棒的家人。”</p><p>Harold走过来紧紧拥抱了她，他身上有墨水和羊毛的气味。Grace张开双臂抱住了他们两个人，Root带着泪水笑出了声。假如Sameen看到现在这个景象，她大概永远都会打趣这件事。但Root丝毫不觉得尴尬。她感觉很安心。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“呃。”Sameen呻吟一声，用力倒回床上。“我们为什么要Harold允许我们提前一年上AP微积分课来着？”</p><p>“我想下学期选修AP物理学课。”Root嘴里满是椒盐脆饼干地答道。“你不用选那个。”</p><p>Root坐在椅子里转了半圈，面向Sameen。她们现在在Root的房间里，终于做完了作业。她们的成绩还没有受影响，但所有那些亲热活动确实挤占了她们的学习时间。Root暗自笑了。那是值得的。</p><p>“听着。”Sameen叹息一声坐起来。“早知道我下学期要独自学这个，我当初就不会选它了。我还以为你会一直帮我。”</p><p>“哎呀。”Root耸耸肩。“我们随时都可以请Harold帮忙。”</p><p>“我宁愿挨上一枪。”Sameen嗤之以鼻。“我知道你们俩现在是好朋友了，但我还是觉得他太怪了。”</p><p>Root只是大笑着转回了桌前。“你知道的，如果你想和我结婚，你最后还是要请求他同意。”</p><p>片刻的寂静之后，一支铅笔从Root的头旁边飞过，啪地砸在她面前的墙上。她瞪大眼睛转过身。</p><p>“你刚才是朝我扔了一支削尖的铅笔吗？”</p><p>“不。”Sameen抱起双臂。“我是朝你旁边扔的。假如我想打中你就绝对不会失手。”</p><p>Root站起身，把双臂举过头顶伸展。“好了，我们来休息一下。这些数学题让你变得粗鲁了。”</p><p>“噢。”Sameen用唱歌般的语调说，推开课本爬到床边上。“该做解剖学作业了吗？”</p><p>“不是……”Root轻声笑了。“我在想我们可以吃点冰激凌。”</p><p>Sameen怒视了她一眼，但还是迅速下了床。“好吧。他们家真的会有冰激凌吗？Harold吃的多半是很蠢的口味，像黄油山核桃味或者奶油胡桃糖味什么的。”</p><p>“嘿！”Root撅起嘴。“我喜欢奶油胡桃糖味。”</p><p>“我知道。”Sameen叹息道。“无论怎样我都爱你。”</p><p>“随便你吧，三重巧克力味。”Root翻着白眼走向房间门口。</p><p>她打开门，探出脑袋听了一会。走廊的灯全关了，但这不能说明Harold和Grace已经睡着了。他们的房间远在走廊另一头，但Root还不清楚他们的作息规律，不想冒被逮到和被责骂这么晚还吃甜食的险。</p><p>“外面安全吗？”Sameen在她身后低声问。“他们睡了没有？”</p><p>“应该吧。”Root低声回答。“我们走。”</p><p>她踮起脚尖谨慎地穿过走廊。地毯似乎能消除她们的脚步声，但Root不确定会不会有哪块木地板容易嘎吱作响。Sameen快步超过了她开始下楼，她穿着袜子的脚踩在楼梯上几乎没发出任何声音。于是Root也小跑着追赶她，心里放松了一点。</p><p>Sameen穿过客厅进了厨房，打开灯。Root在灯光中眯起眼睛，看着Sameen打开冰箱一阵翻找。最后她一无所获，用力关上冰箱门。</p><p>“我告诉过你了。Harold是个老家伙。”</p><p>Root笑着倚在门框上。“靠，我真的很想吃冰激凌。”</p><p>“我们可以去DQ。”Sameen提议，看了一眼炉子上显示的时间。“现在9点15分。我们现在就出发的话，还能在关门前到那里。”</p><p>“好！”Root突然想起她们现在不是在Sameen家。“你觉得他们会不会生气？”</p><p>“如果他们没发现就不会生气。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼，关上厨房的灯走回客厅里。她也不太想在来新家的第一晚就偷偷溜出去，但Harold和Grace承诺过她拥有自由。她坐在门口的地板上开始穿鞋，身旁的Sameen已经穿好了鞋，站起身准备拿她们俩的钱包。</p><p>走廊的灯亮了，Root僵在原地。</p><p>“姑娘们？”Grace在她们身后问。“你们要走吗？”</p><p>Root心跳得很快，没法让自己站起来转过身。Sameen却似乎并不担心，她对Grace微笑。</p><p>“嗯，我们出去买冰激凌。”</p><p>“噢。”Grace听起来没有生气。“好的。我们应该在这里放一个小记事本，这样以后你们出门的时候就可以给我们留言。你们需要钱吗？”</p><p>Root吸了口气，试图平静下来。她们没有惹麻烦。Grace不介意她们出门。她发现Sameen正在低头看她，于是挤出一个微笑。</p><p>“我们有钱。”Sameen答道。“不过还是谢谢您。”</p><p>Root终于回过头看了一眼Grace，她穿着一件毛茸茸的睡衣，红发束成凌乱的发髻。她看起来完全没在生气。</p><p>“好。”Grace点点头转过身。“别在外面待得太晚了。”</p><p>Root站起来，看着Grace走远，等她开始上楼之后，Root释然地松了口气。</p><p>“你没事吧？”Sameen把手搭在Root的手臂上问。“你刚才一句话也没说。”</p><p>“嗯，没事。我刚才只是担心她会生气。”</p><p>Sameen面无表情地看着她。看来Sameen此刻没法共情。Root只是摇了摇头。</p><p>“没事的。走吧，我想吃冰激凌。”</p><p>“好。”Sameen小心地说。“今天我来买单。”</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>Sameen快速舔着她的巧克力冰激凌，想赶在融化前把它吃掉。她动了动腿，换了个坐姿，转头望着Root。她们在DQ的停车场里，坐在RBG的车顶上。她们赶到这里的时候DQ已经要打烊了，所以Sameen留了一大笔小费表示歉意。</p><p>她们出门之后Root一直没怎么说话。Sameen不清楚她现在是什么感受，但想必和深夜溜出来有关系。也许Root觉得她必须表现得完美，才可以和Harold和Grace住在一起？也许她在担心被他们收养也仅仅是暂时的？</p><p>Sameen又舔了一下冰激凌。Root看了她一眼，脸红了。</p><p>“怎么了？我脸上有什么东西吗？”Root用手背擦了一下嘴。</p><p>“没有。”Sameen轻柔地说。“你很完美。”</p><p>Root翻了个白眼。“现在我知道肯定有哪里出问题了。”</p><p>“我就不能告诉我的女朋友她很完美？”Sameen怒道。她本来想和Root好好谈谈，但Root要是这种态度，那就去他的吧。“无所谓了。我收回这句话。”</p><p>“哦天啊。”Root笑了起来。“你真是傻。直接告诉我是什么事吧。”</p><p>融化的冰激凌流到了Sameen的手上，她把它舔掉，心里想着该怎么说起这个话题。</p><p>“刚才出门的时候我注意到……你很……紧张。”Sameen尝试着说道。“你想说说这个吗？”</p><p>Root皱起眉头，咬了一口她的冰激凌。Sameen皱了一下脸。她认识的人中只有Root会咬着吃冰激凌，而不是舔或者用勺子吃。也许Root较低的体温让她的牙齿也变得不敏感了。Sameen在心里记下稍后要去查查有没有这么一回事。</p><p>“我不想滥用他们的好意。”Root回答。“我们今天相处得很愉快，我不想让他们生我的气。至少不是这么快就生气。”</p><p>Sameen点点头。“听起来可以理解。好，只要不是什么严重的事就行。”</p><p>“不是。”Root耸耸肩。“应该只是我想太多了吧。”</p><p>“你喜欢你的新房间吗？”Sameen朝Root靠得更近了些。“我从车厢里拿了一些东西，抱歉。”</p><p>Root对她咧嘴笑了，俯身把头靠在Sameen肩上。“我很喜欢。我还没有谢谢你呢。”</p><p>“是啊，你没有。”</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>Sameen又舔了一口冰激凌。“不客气，babe。”</p><p>“所以……”Root把两只脚并到一起。“我们的不在Harold家做爱的规矩还有效吗？我想让你看看，我到底有多喜欢那个房间。”</p><p>Sameen呻吟一声，搂住Root的肩膀。“我没法说服你在车里做，是吧？”</p><p>“在没有毯子也没有枕头的情况下？我们要在DQ的停车场里做吗？还是在Harold家的房子前面做？Lionel今晚在你的房间里睡，你要把他踢出去吗？”</p><p>“行了，行了。”Sameen阻止了她继续说下去。“就在Harold家吧。”</p><p>Root依偎在她身边。“我们先吃完冰激凌吧。今晚的星空很美。”</p><p>Sameen叹了口气。今晚很美的不止有星空。</p><p>（The stars weren’t the only thing that was beautiful tonight.）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>P.S.</strong> 啊啊啊啊啊！小锤有情话王的潜力！我要背下最后一句话说不定以后能用上！！</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Seventeen 十七岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者注释：本章标题的歌名：Seventeen - Youth Lagoon 各位可以用作阅读时的伴奏。<br/>地址：http://music.163.com/song?id=4440220<br/>我把本文的章节歌曲建了网易云歌单，持续更新。<br/>歌单地址：http://music.163.com/playlist?id=5011414903</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“好吧，这个怎么样？”Zoe开始笨拙地比划手语。“<em>John不擅长指示</em>……呃，‘方向’用手语怎么表示？”</p><p>Root伸出手做示范。“这样。拇指和食指并拢，手前后摆动。方向。”</p><p>“好。”Zoe重复了一遍这个手势，然后重新开始打手语。“<em>John不擅长指示方向。</em>”</p><p>驾驶座上的Sameen笑了。“他确实是这样。”</p><p>“他特别差劲。”Joss充满感情地表示赞同。“带上他你哪儿都去不了。”</p><p>Root在后座对她咧嘴一笑。她们这群人正开着车向北走，准备用露营来度过春假。这是Joss的主意，赶在这学年结束前尽可能多安排时间来联络大家的感情。她们带了很多棉花糖和苹果用来在篝火上烤，还有几个电池供电的风扇。</p><p>虽然她很期待露营本身，不过事实证明开向露营地点的五个小时车程也很有趣。几周以来Root和Sameen一直在金斯维尔上手语课，现在她们在试着教给朋友们。Zoe和Joss的学习速度比Root预想的要快。</p><p>Root望向车窗外，四面八方都是平坦的原野。她摇下车窗探出头看着她们车后的路面，头发在风中飞扬。RBG里坐不下所有的人，所以那两个男生开着John的车跟在后面。</p><p>Lionel发现了她，也摇下车窗伸出头。Root冲他挥手，笑着看他同样挥手回应。Lionel冲她打起手语。</p><p>
  <em>“女生的车怎么样了？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“比你们的好！”</em>
</p><p>Lionel对她竖了个中指，她朝正在开车的John咧嘴笑了。Lionel现在可以得意一会儿，Root之后还有个计划。John对她竖起大拇指，她钻回车里。其他女生仍在聊天，但她没花心思去听，而是掏出手机给Sameen发了一条很污的消息，估计她过一会才能看到。</p><p>“所以说，”Root把手机丢在车座上，转身看着Zoe，“John给人指路的时候做过什么怪事？”</p><p>Zoe翻了个白眼。“他怪得很。总是说什么‘先向北开。然后转向西边。再开三公里。’他就不能像个正常人一样直接说‘左转’。嘿，用手语怎么表示左右？”</p><p>“哦，是这样。”Root举起双手。“‘左’是字母L的手势向你的左边摆动，‘右’是字母R的手势向右边摆动。很简单。”</p><p>“Mr. Finch真好，给你钱去上课。”Joss说。“他是直接给了你钱，还是要求你做家务才会给你？”</p><p>“他就直接给了我。”Root耸耸肩。“我辞了Greer店里的工作。我已经攒了不少钱，而且Harold一直给我钱。”</p><p>Sameen回头看了一眼Root。“我还是觉得他是想收买你。”</p><p>“收买你？什么意思？”Zoe问。</p><p>“嗯……”Root把两只脚抬到车座上。“他和Grace说了很多关心我、想成为一家人之类的话，但去年我特别抑郁的那段时间他们没怎么帮我，不是吗？Sameen觉得他们给我钱是想弥补那时候的缺席。”</p><p>“Wow。”Joss笑了起来。“我爸妈过了17年才开始知道出钱补偿我。你可是从一开始就能拿到钱啊。”</p><p>“最棒的是，”Sameen边调整后视镜边说，“现在我们有了双倍的约会经费。每次我们出去，我妈妈会给我们钱，现在Harold也会给我们钱。”</p><p>“我们去DQ的时候，他给了我50刀。”Root笑道。“我把剩下的钱全都自己留下了。我知道他富得流油，但他难道不知道冰激凌多少钱吗？”</p><p>四月的暖风钻进车窗，吹起她们的头发。在大风中很难听清别人的话。Root看了一眼手机上的时间。</p><p>“咱们到哪了？”她问。</p><p>坐在副驾驶的Joss看着导航。“还有不到两小时车程，不过我已经饿了。还有谁饿了吗？”</p><p>“我。”Sameen立即回应。“我饿了。”</p><p>“你不算数。”Root笑了。“你总是饿。”</p><p>Sameen透过车里的后视镜瞪了她一眼，Root冲她使了个眼色，一侧嘴角上扬。她们的每次约会几乎都和吃东西有关，Root吃不下多少，但Sameen总能神奇地消灭所有食物。她经常锻炼，所以可以想吃多少就吃多少，不过Root在等Sameen的新陈代谢慢下来的那一天，到时候她就不得不改善饮食习惯了。</p><p>她们经过一个路标，Sameen倒吸一口气。</p><p>“华夫饼屋！”她打开转向灯变换车道。“我要马上吃掉十个薄煎饼。”</p><p>“你是说华夫饼吗？”车从出口开下高速路，Zoe笑了起来。“那是个华夫饼店，又不是煎饼店。”</p><p>“你不该批评我。”Sameen在一处红灯前减速停车。“我们去年暑假公路旅行的时候去过很多华夫饼屋，但Root连一个华夫饼都没吃过。”</p><p>“我比较喜欢好吃的东西。”Root反击道。“菜单上的其他东西我都试过了！他们的费城芝士牛排土豆煎饼（Philly cheesesteak hash browns）特别好吃。”</p><p>绿灯亮了，Sameen沿着空旷的街道向前开，John的车跟在后面。转过一个街角后，华夫饼屋到了，她们在停车场里转了一会才找到空位。</p><p>“Wow。”Joss望着车窗外说，“现在是周一下午，这里的生意倒是挺火爆的。”</p><p>Sameen停好车，Root打开车门钻出来，在阳光中眯起眼睛。她想起了她们在亚利桑那州去过的那家华夫饼屋。那家店空旷又安静，她们牵着手坐在店后面的一个卡座里。Sameen那天吃了将近十个薄煎饼，之后好几天她的亲吻都是甜甜的。</p><p>Sameen出现在她的左边。“嘿，准备好了吗？”</p><p>Root牵起她的手十指相扣。“我爱你。”</p><p>“好吧？你真怪。”Sameen翻了个白眼，拉着她走向华夫饼屋。“走吧。”</p><p>“快点，伙计们。”Lionel跑着赶在其他人前面打开店门。“那些华夫饼不会自动被吃掉。”</p><p>“看见了吧？”Sameen哼了一声。“这就是为什么你没有六块腹肌。”</p><p>“你吃的比我更多。”Lionel反驳道。“这要怪我的基因，不怪我的饮食习惯。”</p><p>Root笑着跟在后面走进店里。一位上了年纪的女士微笑迎接她们。</p><p>“你们好，亲爱的。”她拿出菜单。“六位吗？”</p><p>“对。”John点点头。“六位。我们可以坐在北边那个角落里吗？阳光太强了。”</p><p>Root咯咯笑了起来，望向Zoe。Zoe只是摇了摇头，跟着店员走向餐桌。Root看着大家叹了口气。她现在有了这么多朋友真是太好了，虽然她有时仍需要提醒自己，她并不孤单。</p><p>Sameen坐进卡座，Root正要跟着她坐进去，但被Joss抓住胳膊拉开了。</p><p>“搞什——”</p><p>“Reese家的坐那边。”Joss推着Root坐进另一边的座位。“女朋友们坐这边。”</p><p>Root笑着挪到最里侧坐好，看向对面的Sameen。她们的腿在桌子下面纠缠在一起，Sameen做了个斗鸡眼的表情，逗得Root大笑起来。</p><p>“别犯傻。”Root踢了一下Sameen的脚踝。“我们是在公共场合。”</p><p>Joss面露坏笑，越过Zoe朝她靠过来。“没用的。Reese家的人本来就傻。”</p><p>“等等，”John举起双手，“这大可不必。你们知道吧，也许以后你们三个也会成为Reese家的人。”</p><p>Root旁边的Zoe僵住了，面无表情。“能不说这个吗？”</p><p>“天堂里的烦恼啊？”Lionel开玩笑地说。</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头，拍了一下他的后脑勺。“闭嘴。”</p><p>Root来回看看Zoe和John，想搞清楚状况。Sameen说起过婚姻，他们为什么就不能……噢。Root意识到了问题所在。他们有三个人，如果任何一个人想结婚的话，他们就不得不做出选择。如果他们想要孩子……</p><p>“你们知道吗，”Root开口道，想缓和一下紧张的气氛，“Sameen和我以后会结婚。”</p><p>John惊讶地挑眉。“真的吗？她求婚了吗？”</p><p>“没有！”Sameen低吼一声抱起双臂。“我不想说这个。”</p><p>Joss大笑着又靠过来。“我不知道你是怎么做到的，Root。你赢得了她。”</p><p>“她们初次见面的那天Root就赢得了她。”Zoe补充道，她显得放松了一些。“还记得我们第一年去DQ的那次吗？Root对Shaw微笑了一下，Shaw差点被噎死。”</p><p>“好了，”Sameen举起双手，“大可不必。”</p><p>Root大笑起来，Zoe和Joss也开始狂笑。Sameen看上去好像刚才的John。</p><p>“她的表情！简直一模一样！”Zoe费力地说。</p><p>“哦不，”Joss边笑边说，“我没法无视这个。”</p><p>Root用胳膊肘碰了一下Zoe的腰。“我们的帐篷一定要隔得远远的。不然可能会进错帐篷！”</p><p>Zoe发出一声很难听的哼声，然后马上用手捂住嘴。</p><p>“我想自我辩护，”John缓慢地说，“但我不知道我们做了什么让你们笑成这样。”</p><p>“你们两个废柴一模一样。”Lionel耸耸肩。“这就是原因。”</p><p>“我们不一样。”Sameen说。“我指路的时候没有像他那样扯什么方向。”</p><p>Lionel翻了个白眼。“其实你绝对有。”</p><p>“南方小妞。”John瞪了Lionel一眼。“南方小妞啊。”（The Dixie Chicks）[1]</p><p>“那是个伟大的乐队好不好！超经典！”Lionel大声说，店里其他顾客纷纷朝这边看过来。</p><p>Root擦了擦眼睛，还在笑个不停。John和Sameen太像了，Root很好奇这是因为他们变得很亲密了，还是纯属巧合。她深吸一口气，打开面前的菜单。</p><p>Sameen翻了个白眼拿起手机，同时把一杯水举到嘴边。她突然呛了一下，Root很担心，之后就记起了自己之前发给她的那条信息。Root面露坏笑，在桌子底下轻轻踢了一下Sameen的小腿。还好她们今晚有一个只属于她们两人的帐篷，Root心想。Sameen的一只脚沿着她的腿滑了上来。</p><p>0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000</p><p>“我要讲的是，”John声音低哑，火光在他的脸上跳跃，“La Llorona的故事。”</p><p>（译注：La Llorona是西班牙语，意为“哭泣的女人”。这是广泛流传于墨西哥和美国西部的一个民间故事。）</p><p>坐在篝火对面的Sameen翻了个白眼。她转头去看Root，又翻了一个白眼。Root正张着嘴巴目不转睛地盯着John。Root喜欢这种东西，一点都不意外，Sameen心想。她动了动，想在坚硬的地上坐得更舒服点。火堆发出噼啪一声爆响，把周围的人吓了一跳。</p><p>Sameen咬了一口她的烤棉花糖。她们到达露营地点后还有充裕的时间赶在天黑前搭起帐篷。唔，John和Lionel搭了帐篷，Sameen生起了火，而其他几个女生吃着巧克力聊天。现在太阳已落山很久了，大家坐在火堆前吃热狗和烤棉花糖。</p><p>John隔着火堆朝她咧嘴一笑。“La Llorona是一位母亲。嗯，她曾经是一位母亲。这个传说始于她的儿子们洗礼的那一天。她生了一对双胞胎，是两个男孩。”</p><p>“呃。”Sameen叹息一声。“你们能想象怀个双胞胎有多惨吗？”</p><p>“闭嘴。”Joss瞪着她。“吃你的棉花糖吧，安静听故事。”</p><p>Sameen挑了挑眉，不再说话。她看看周围，发现其他人都在专心倾听。捉弄John还没有听什么无聊鬼故事有意思吗？Sameen咬了一口全麦饼干，恼火地皱眉。她只想在露营的时候做做爱，以及吃掉一百个棉花糖。</p><p>“正如我刚才说的，”John继续说，“那是她的两个儿子受洗礼的日子。她站在圣坛前，抱着——”</p><p>“是哪种教堂啊？”Root插嘴道，拉了一下盖在膝上的毯子。“天主教？卫理公会派？长老会教派？加尔文教派？路德教派？圣公会派？摩——”</p><p>“Root！”Lionel向她扔了一个棉花糖。“别说了！”</p><p>Root捡起落在腿上的棉花糖，坏笑着把它丢进嘴里。“抱歉啦，Lionel。”她嘴里塞得满满地说，然后对John使了个眼色。“继续讲。”</p><p>“那是一座天主教堂。”John告诉她。“她抱着两个儿子站在天主教堂的圣坛前，等待神父到来。就在神父走出来的时候，一队士兵在教堂外经过。”</p><p>“士兵会靠近教堂？”Joss怀疑地问。</p><p>John掐着自己的鼻梁叹了口气。“拜托你们别这样了。我想讲一个惊悚故事。”</p><p>“讲啊。”Sameen在篝火对面叫道。“把我们吓死。”</p><p>Root笑了起来，用肩膀撞了一下Sameen的肩膀。Sameen躲开了，她觉得太热，不想靠近任何人。这些笨蛋为什么要在夏天的得州点一堆篝火，她永远都想不明白。她们带了风扇放在帐篷里。之前Sameen同意来露营的唯一原因就是她们会带来风扇放在帐篷里。</p><p>“就在神父走出来的时候，一队士兵在教堂外经过。”John重复道。“一个儿子看着神父，而另一个儿子看着士兵。La Llorona知道这预示着一个儿子将来会想成为士兵，而另一个会想成为神父。”</p><p>一阵风摇曳树梢，Sameen把一块棉花糖穿在签子上，瞥了一眼周围的森林。她们在森林中的一个湖边找到了这个露营地，四周环绕着高大的榆树和悬铃木，她们生起的营火是几英里内唯一的亮光。远处传来阵阵蛙鸣，附近有条小溪，仔细听的话能听到潺潺的水声。</p><p>身处荒野中让她想起了去年的公路旅行。一天早上她醒来时，阳光照进汽车里，Root的那半边床是空的。她望向车外，发现Root仰头凝望着树梢，身上只穿着内衣，肌肤被清晨的阳光照亮。现在，是月光照亮了Root的肌肤。</p><p>火堆又发出一声爆响，把Sameen拉回现实。她错过了John故事的一部分，但也无所谓，反正她并不关心什么扯淡的篝火故事会。她把签子上的棉花糖伸进火里。</p><p>“……他们。现在，La Llorona沿着溪流久久徘徊，哭喊着‘mis niños’，寻找她的孩子们。有时她会带走进入森林的孩子，从此再也没有人见过他们。”</p><p>（译注：“mis niños”，西班牙语，意为“我的孩子”）</p><p>“这里的森林？”Lionel紧张地问。“这里的森林有小孩失踪吗？”</p><p>Root笑了起来。“不用担心，Lionel。我们年龄太大了，她应该不想要。”</p><p>“唔……”Zoe若有所思地把头发束成马尾。“Lionel比我们都小。”</p><p>“而Sameen个子很小。”Joss补充道。“她也许会以为你是个小男孩。”</p><p>“有没有搞错？”Sameen很是愤慨，拿出火焰上烤着的棉花糖。“‘小男孩’？我TM是个成熟女人，Carter。小男孩们哪有我这样的胸。”</p><p>Root坏笑着看着她。“那可是一对好胸。”</p><p>“噫。”John用力拍了下自己的膝盖。“我一点食欲都没了。我去睡了。”</p><p>Sameen把融化了的棉花糖塞进嘴里，把竹签随便丢到地上。她站起身，然后伸手帮Root站起来，在John扑灭篝火的时候拉着她离开火堆。Root的毯子落到了地上，她把它留在那里，跟着Sameen走向帐篷。大家分头走向各自的帐篷，一时间脚步声和踩断枯枝的声音纷纷响起。</p><p>Sameen仰头望着星空，Root拉着她向前走。猎户座已经消失，直到冬季才会再次出现，但Sameen还是会习惯性地寻找它。Root钻进她们的帐篷，爬上充气床垫，跟在后面的Sameen笑了起来。Harold给她们买的是四人帐篷，但Root太高了，她一个人就占了大部分空间。</p><p>“你知道吗，”Sameen蹲下来拉上帐篷门的拉链，膝盖撞到了一个风扇。“这里面还挺凉爽的。风扇真的有用。”</p><p>“希望如此。”Root在床上笑了，“不然它们就又吵又没用。”</p><p>Sameen爬上床，柔软的床单粘在她汗湿的皮肤上。她跨坐到Root身上，逐渐靠近，Root的目光也专注到了她身上。她深吸一口气，伸出手拨开Root脸上的头发。Sameen总会沉醉在Root深邃的双眼里。</p><p>Root很美，很真诚，但也容易受伤。Sameen想护她周全，保证她永远开心。她看着Root的脸，叹了口气，低头轻吻Root的嘴唇，双手抚上Root的腰侧。</p><p>“嗯……”Root转头躲开了她的嘴。“我得去一下汽车那边。”</p><p>Sameen迷惑不解地撑起身。“什么？现在吗？”</p><p>“对。”她推开Sameen翻身下床。“你就在这儿等着，我很快就回来。”</p><p>“Root，外面太黑了。我和你一起去吧。”</p><p>Root拉开帐篷门，回过头咧嘴一笑。“喔~，你在担心我吗？”</p><p>“我担心的，”Sameen翻了个白眼，“是带枪的得州疯子。”</p><p>“我不会有事的，Sameen。”Root笑了。“把你的钥匙给我。”</p><p>Sameen拿过床脚的背包，掏出车钥匙扔给Root。Root不会有事的，车就停在几十米外。而且外面很热，她才刚开始凉快下来。</p><p>“马上就回来。”Root钻出帐篷走开了。</p><p>Sameen叹息一声倒回床上。也许Root给她准备了一个礼物——也许是个性感礼物。她默默咧嘴笑了，脱下运动鞋丢到一边，坐起来把上衣从头顶脱下。</p><p>她把手伸到背后去解开内衣，这时附近响起一声尖叫打破了宁静，她的手僵住了。她不顾自己还半裸着，立刻冲出帐篷。</p><p>“Root？”她喊道。“是你吗？”</p><p>整个营地又是一片沉寂。Root没在汽车那里。Sameen快步走向Lionel的帐篷，同时留意着周围树林里的动静。她猛地在紧闭的帐篷门前跪下，地面上的小石子扎进了她的膝盖，但她几乎没感觉到。</p><p>“Lionel！”Sameen嘶声说，“你听见了吗？”</p><p>Lionel没有回答，Sameen翻了个白眼。他明显就在帐篷里，她看到了他的轮廓，但熟睡的他一点忙都帮不上。她站起来跑向营地对面John的帐篷。他的帐篷敞开着，里面的三个人都不知去向。</p><p>她紧皱眉头，肯定有什么事发生了。如果Root出了什么事，John不可能不来找Sameen。她转身回到Lionel的帐篷前。这里怎么只剩下她和Lionel了？这一点也很可疑。</p><p>“Mis Niños！”有人在树林里喊道。</p><p>Sameen猛地转身，想判断声源方向，但树林又重归寂静。她跪下来拉开帐篷钻了进去，汗水开始从她背上流下，虽然她没穿多少衣服，但天气太热了。如果这是某种骗她离开凉爽帐篷的恶作剧，她真的会很生气。</p><p>“Lionel！”Sameen边捶打他的胳膊边吼，把他弄醒了。“起来，傻X。”</p><p>“干嘛？”Lionel揉着眼睛从睡袋里坐起来。“怎么了？”</p><p>“你听见叫声了吗？有两声。”</p><p>“没有。你听见了？”</p><p>Sameen叹息着挠挠鼻子，把头伸到帐篷外面。“你太没用了，”她叹息道，“打呼噜那么响，什么都吵不醒你。”</p><p>“我不打呼噜。”Lionel恼怒地说。</p><p>“噢，拜托。”Sameen翻了个白眼。“你的动静简直都能上里氏震级了。”</p><p>“我至少没在森林里接近裸奔。”他回嘴。“等等，你怎么只穿内衣？这和性有关吗？你们刚才要做爱？”</p><p>“是啊。”Sameen瞪了他一眼。“我把Root留在帐篷里等着，我过来告诉你有人在叫。傻X。”</p><p>Lionel笑得很狡猾。“可是你们刚才要做爱耶。”</p><p>Sameen涨红了脸，又打了他一拳。“闭嘴，笨蛋。”</p><p>“哦~”Lionel笑着揉揉被打的胳膊。“Root和Sameen，坐在大树下……”[2]</p><p>“天啊。”Sameen喃喃自语，Lionel唱个不停。她爬出帐篷看看周围，树林依然寂静无声。“我还是自己去看看吧。”</p><p>“等一下！”Lionel也钻出帐篷，他的白色雪人睡衣在漆黑的树林衬托下很是醒目。“你是认真的，刚才有人尖叫？”</p><p>“对。”Sameen恼火地说。“先是有人尖叫，然后又有另外一个人喊了句什么。”</p><p>“喊的是什么？”</p><p>“Mis Niños！”树林答道。“Mis Niños！”</p><p>Sameen皱起眉头。“你觉得那像不像Zoe？”</p><p>“哦不。”Lionel瞪大了眼睛悄声说。“La Llorona。”</p><p>Sameen茫然地看着他。“La什么？”</p><p>“La Llorona。”Lionel重复。“她就是附近的那个鬼！”</p><p>“你怎么知道？”Sameen抱起双臂。“我们出发之前你查过这里的鬼故事？那也太傻了。”</p><p>“不！是John讲的那个故事！”</p><p>Sameen的汽车后面响起踩断枯枝的声音，Lionel吓得一跳。那边有人在走动。Sameen松开双臂，眯起眼想看得更仔细。雾气从她的车下面翻滚着涌出，沿着地面缓缓蔓延。</p><p>Sameen望着雾气逐渐没过她的脚踝，带来一阵清凉。四月的得州会起雾？绝对出了什么事。</p><p>Lionel伸手抓住她的胳膊，她不敢相信地看着他摇了摇头。</p><p>“拜托，Lionel，这种把戏没骗到你，对吧？”</p><p>他双眼圆睁，颤抖地举起一只手指向远处。Sameen向他指的方向看去，发现一个女人站在雾中。她背对月光，脸隐藏在阴影里，长长的白色睡袍在月光下泛着光，她修长的身形在薄薄的布料下隐约可见。</p><p>即使看不清那个女人的脸，Sameen也知道那是Root，毕竟她的双手已经花了数不清的时间牢记Root身体的轮廓。但Lionel并没有认出她。</p><p>“那是谁？一个鬼？La Llorona？”</p><p>“是Root。”Sameen叹息道。“你该去看看眼睛了。”</p><p>“天太黑了！她看起来好吓人！”Lionel自我辩护。</p><p>Root开始朝他们走来，Sameen不得不承认Root的样子真的很吓人。她的头发湿漉漉地披散在肩上，滴着水。Sameen突然开始庆幸今晚很暖，如果天气冷的话，Root可能会生病，Sameen不希望她错过几周后的足球决赛。</p><p>“Root。”她走进听力范围之后，Sameen叫道。“你在干什么？为什么身上湿透了？”Sameen停了一下，继续打量Root的样子。“为什么你身上湿了，裙子却是干的？你是掉进河里然后换了身衣服吗？我以前没见过这条裙子。”</p><p>“血！”Lionel吸了口凉气，抓住Sameen的胳膊。“她的脸上有血！出了什么事？”</p><p>“等一下。”Sameen伸手拦住继续靠近的Root。“我不知道这个故事。她身上为什么是湿的？”</p><p>“你没有听吗？La Llorona亲手淹死了她的两个孩子！”</p><p>Root紧盯着Sameen，脸上毫无表情。如果不是想起来Root每次取笑她的面无表情时也会摆出这样一张脸，Sameen几乎感到犹豫了。她看了看周围壮观的雾气，还有Root满是血污的脸，翻了个白眼。</p><p>“这是搞什么？”Sameen叹了口气。“你是想吓吓我们吗？这是不是一次报复？”</p><p>“John！”Lionel指着Root来的方向叫道。“他也被它们抓住了！”</p><p>“哦天哪，Lionel，闭嘴！这只是个玩笑！”</p><p>Lionel开始全身发抖。“太TM吓人了。John的肚子怎么中枪了？”</p><p>Sameen想起了她们第一次去捉鬼的时候，她和Lionel重演了那座房子里的女鬼当年的死亡场景。她笑了起来，把Lionel吓了一跳。</p><p>“Wow。还真是记仇啊。”Sameen轻笑着说，感到了一丝佩服。</p><p>“什么？”Lionel问，目不转睛地盯着越走越近的John。雾气变得更浓了，几乎看不见周围的地面。“什么记仇？La Llorona？”</p><p>“不。”Sameen扒开Lionel抓着自己的手，瞪了Root一眼。“我说的是在科珀斯克里斯蒂的那一次，我假装中了枪，把Root吓坏了。”</p><p>“两年前那次？”Lionel张大了嘴。“所以这都是假的？”</p><p>“不是。”John答道，走到Root旁边站住。“我真的中枪了。”</p><p>“Mis Niños！”Zoe的声音在树林里喊道，接着压低声音咯咯笑了起来。“我要淹死你们！”</p><p>“我们骗到你了，虽然就一小会！”Root咧嘴笑着拨开贴在脸上的头发。“你真的担心了。”</p><p>“我只是感到好奇，”Sameen纠正她，“而且一直在怀疑。”</p><p>“我们没成功是因为她没有认真听我的故事。”John怒道。“你总是不听我说话。”</p><p>“说点有意思的，我就会听。”Sameen朝John吐吐舌头。“你女朋友一直都躲在我的车后面吗？”</p><p>Joss从Sameen的车后面走了出来，Zoe跟在她后面，手里拿着一台造雾机。</p><p>“造雾需要用电。”Joss说着向她们走过来，脚下踩着枯枝落叶嘎吱作响。“所以我们得用你的车。”</p><p>“好吧，”Sameen叹了口气，“真有意思，就是这外面太TMD热了。我没有害怕，而且我受够了。大家晚安。”</p><p>在她离开的时候，她听到John问Lionel他有没有被吓到。Lionel当然有被吓到了，他那么相信各种愚蠢的鬼怪传说。Sameen钻进她的帐篷，在充气床垫上坐下，看着身穿睡裙的Root弯下身也爬进帐篷。</p><p>近距离看过去，她脸上的血显得更逼真了，发际线处的血迹颜色较暗，血沿着她的脸颊一直流到下巴处。Sameen伸手抹掉Root眼睛附近的血迹。Root要是再瞎了可就太糟了。</p><p>“你喜欢这个吗？”Root问，双手拢起睡裙，把它从头上脱下。“至少我们吓到了Lionel。我不认为你会被吓到，但我们觉得起码可以让你迷茫一会儿。”</p><p>“嗯，是啊，我确实迷茫了。”Sameen轻声笑了。她在床上往后挪了挪，给Root留出空间。“过来吧。擦擦脸。”</p><p>她从背包里拿出化妆包，从里面掏出一小盒婴儿湿巾。Root接过它们开始擦脸，小心地清洁眼睛附近，然后把用过的湿巾丢在地上。Sameen脱下短裤。</p><p>“做爱吗？”Root问，爬到Sameen身上。“恶作剧时间结束了。”</p><p>“嗯……”Sameen用手指敲着下巴，假装在思考。“我不确定我有没有兴致，我身上全是汗。”</p><p>Root邪恶地咧嘴笑了，俯身吻上Sameen的嘴唇。一吻毕后，她低头望进Sameen的眼睛。</p><p>“我想我们不是非要做。”Root伤感地叹了口气。“那就，晚安吧。”</p><p>她开始从Sameen身上爬下去，但Sameen伸出双臂搂住她的腰，把她固定在原处。</p><p>“哦不。”Sameen面露坏笑，非常清楚她们赤裸的双腿正在互相摩擦。“我来这里就是为了吃棉花糖和在帐篷里做爱。今天我只干了这两件事中的一件。”</p><p>“可是Sameen，”Root笑了，“我们要在这里待上整整一星期呢。如果我们现在就做爱了，以后几个晚上该干点什么呢？”</p><p>Sameen翻身把Root压在下面，抓住她的两只手腕按在头顶。“它们是日常任务，Babe。吃棉花糖和做爱，每天都要完成。”</p><p>“听起来不错。”Root喘息着说，费力地抬起头想吻Sameen。</p><p>Sameen向旁边躲开了，微笑看着Root挣扎。这里也许热得要命，但Sameen会确保天热不是让她们流汗的唯一原因。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>译注：</strong>
</p><p><strong>[1]</strong> 南方小妞（The Dixie Chicks），现改名The Chicks，是来自得州的一个女子乡村三人组合，成立于1989年。作者写这个文的时候，她们已经10年没有出新专了（2020年又回归发了一张新专）。John用这个嘲讽Lionel可能是因为作为00后，喜欢这种老乐队显得过气吧……不过她们在20年前很火的，貌似，是霉霉刚出道时的偶像。</p><p>第三十五章的那首歌就是Dixie Chicks的，超好听。</p><p><strong>[2] </strong>原文是：“Root and Sameen, sitting in a tree…”</p><p>这是欧美非常知名的童谣，全文是：</p><p>xxx and xxx（人名可换）</p><p>sitting in a tree:</p><p>K-I-S-S-I-N-G</p><p>First comes love,</p><p>then comes marriage,</p><p>then comes baby</p><p>in a baby carriage!</p><p>总之就是小朋友用来嘲笑另外两个人的“不正当”关系的，哈哈哈哈</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>P.S.</strong>
</p><p>叫Seventeen这个名字的歌实在太多了！最后我选了一首我喜欢的</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>